


El universo no deja nada al azar

by Velia_Vasari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade Meet Differently, Background Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Confused Greg Lestrade, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft IS the British Government, Romance, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 143,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velia_Vasari/pseuds/Velia_Vasari
Summary: Cuando Gregory Lestrade se encuentra recién divorciado con 50 años, con un coche que sólo sube la ventanilla a base de golpes y con un caso que debe resolver en 24 horas a petición del gobierno, ¿qué es lo que hace? Desahogarse a gritos con el primer policía que encuentra. Lo que no sabe es que ese hombre no es un policía y que el caso al que se enfrenta cambiará su vida.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic que escribí y publiqué. Originalmente lo subí a FFnet y por culpa de mi ordenador se me borraron los archivos y lo dejé en hiatus a dos capítulos de terminar. Hace unos meses encontré una copia de seguridad que hice de milagro, corregí errores varios (seguro que me he dejado algunos conociéndome) y reestructuré el final. Lo termino casi tres años después de la publicación original pero más vale tarde que nunca. Le tengo un gran cariño a esta historia y espero que os haga tan feliz como yo lo fui escribiéndolo.  
> Al final de cada capítulo pondré las notas originales, quiero conservar la esencia todo lo posible (aunque ahora, con más años de experiencia, cambiaría muchas cosas).  
> ¡A disfrutar!

Notó el humo en su boca, en su garganta, y lo intentó reprimir el mayor tiempo posible antes de expulsarlo lentamente. Sintió un alivio que no había experimentado en meses, o incluso años. Maldita la hora en la que decidió hacerla caso y dejar de fumar. Una cosa más en la que su exmujer no tenía razón: sería ella quien acabaría matándole lentamente, no el tabaco.

Esa mañana había sido el último juicio después de tantos. Parecía que el proceso había durado una eternidad, aunque si se paraba a pensarlo sólo hacía unos cuantos meses que su mujer le había pedido el divorcio. Incluso se podía decir que habían tardado muy poco en comparación con otros. Por supuesto, había ayudado mucho el hecho de que ella admitiera ante el juez que le había sido infiel durante años. Años, y él no había sido capaz de verlo.

Echó otra calada al cigarrillo, lo único capaz de calmar esa sensación que notaba en su interior, esa sensación de pérdida que tanto se estaba esforzando por controlar. Cuando Susie le pidió el divorcio, llorando a lágrima viva sentada en la mesa de la cocina, sintió que la burbuja en la que estaba viviendo explotó. Esa misma burbuja que tanto se había esforzado por construir involuntariamente para no enfrentarse a los problemas de su matrimonio.

Era cierto que trabajaba mucho, no estaba en el rango más alto al que podía aspirar un oficial de policía por nada, pero nunca pensó que eso llevaría a Susie a los brazos de otro hombre. Aunque él no se lo hubiera mostrado tanto como debiera, la necesitaba. Después de un duro día de trabajo o de la resolución de un caso sumamente difícil necesitaba la estabilidad que le daba ella cuando pasaba el umbral de su casa. Necesitaba su sonrisa cuando le veía, su voz diciéndole que nada de lo que veía en su trabajo le pasaría a él, que todo estaría bien.

Y eso es lo que él había querido creer durante tanto tiempo. No veía la tristeza tras los ojos de Susie, el temblor de sus labios cuando le sonreía, su rigidez cuando la intentaba acariciar, ni la falsedad de sus palabras. Necesitaba creer que todo estaba bien, que el caos que enfrentaba en su trabajo todos los días no le afectaría a él. Pero pasó lo inevitable y sólo pudo firmar los papeles del divorcio que ella tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina.

A sus casi 50 años, Gregory Lestrade tenía que volver a empezar de cero. Lamentable.

Pero no era solamente por eso por lo que intentaba relajarse fumando de camino a New Scotland Yard. Si por la mañana había sido el último juicio, por la tarde-noche empezó la fiesta anual de la policía. Siempre había ido con Susie y nunca faltaba el sexo después de la fiesta. O incluso durante, como en un par de ocasiones. Los últimos años de su matrimonio, sobre todo desde que ella empezó a engañarle, no hacían mucho el amor pero era su tradición hacerlo siempre esa noche. Sin embargo ese año la tradición se había roto. No sólo no iba a hacer el amor, sino que seguramente se pasaría toda la noche trabajando. A mitad de la fiesta había recibido una llamada de su superior, mejor dicho la mitad de los que estaban en la fiesta la recibieron, y todos tuvieron que irse para trabajar en ese repentino nuevo caso. En parte se alegaba, la fiesta estaba siendo aún más insoportable que de costumbre. Greg pensaba que seguramente era por la falta de la promesa de sexo. Otra razón obvia era que se había sentado con un grupo de compañeros y amigos que apenas conocía, por lo que se perdía en todas las bromas que hacían. Incluso empezaba a echar de menos a Anderson cuando recibió la llamada de su superior. Tuvo que esperar treinta minutos interminables para que le trajeran el coche de donde fuera que lo aparcara el aparcacoches, y encima el sinvergüenza le había pedido una propina muy generosa porque se había calado varias veces el coche. Greg le dio un billete de diez libras a regañadientes porque sabía que su viejo vehículo era difícil de tratar, pero se dijo a sí mismo que el próximo año no dejaría que ese aparcacoches tocara su coche. Ni aunque fuera nuevo.

Mientras conducía por la autopista y mantenía el cigarrillo en la boca, se quitó la corbata con la mano izquierda y la tiró a la parte trasera. La camisa le ahogaba, se sentía atrapado en ella, así que se desabrochó los primeros botones. Y aunque también le sobraba la chaqueta del traje, no estaba acostumbrado a vestir tan formal, no se la podía quitar. Hacía un frío inmenso a causa de la ventanilla abierta. Que fumara no significaba que le gustara tener el coche lleno de humo.

Tiró la colilla por la ventana justo a tiempo para entrar en el parking de NSY, (a sabiendas de que estaba prohibido, no podía dejar la colilla en ningún sitio dentro del coche), pero había un pequeño problema: el cristal no quería cerrarse. Automáticamente Greg dio dos puñetazos estratégicos en la puerta y la ventanilla terminó de subirse. Cuando salió se aseguró de cerrar todo bien, pero sin saber muy bien por qué la alarma empezó a sonar. Los compañeros que como él también habían venido de la fiesta y estaban aparcando sus coches le miraban de reojo, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Greg empezó a maldecir por lo bajo mientras intentaba que el coche se callara, pero no había manera. Al final, de la impotencia que sentía, le dio tal patada al coche que se calló sumiendo al parking en un silencio repentino. Advirtió varias sonrisas de camino al ascensor, pero se contuvo de decirles nada a sus colegas. Sabía de sobra que tenía que cambiar su coche, pero el divorcio le había dejado con lo puesto y poco más.

Cuando salió del ascensor paró un momento a comprar un café de máquina, que falta le iba a hacer, y como siempre el maldito cacharro no reconocía las libras de Greg. Llegaba a pensar que esa máquina lo hacía a propósito, a los demás les daba su dosis de cafeína. Pero él ya tenía un truco al igual que con la ventanilla de su coche. Dos golpes estratégicos en el lado y... Nada. Volvió a golpear la máquina, esta vez un poco más fuerte y esa vez sí cayó el vaso de plástico, la cucharilla, el café, la leche y el azúcar. Lo agarró por el borde con cuidado de no quemarse y entró en su planta para hablar con el superior.

Lo que le sucedió a continuación ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Greg. Él tenía muchísima paciencia, más que los demás. Y se enorgullecía de ello. Pero ese día había sido desastroso, uno de los peores que recordaba en mucho tiempo y había gastado la reserva especial de paciencia en el cacharro del café.

Alguien se había chocado con él, y el líquido ardiente había aterrizado sobre él. Notó cómo el café le quemaba el torso y no pudo evitar gritar del dolor.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Habría podido soportar la quemadura, pero no el tono tan tranquilo con que le preguntó el hombre.

—¡Por supuesto que no, maldito idiota! —dijo gritando todo lo que pudo. No le importaba que todos pararan lo que estuvieran haciendo para verle—. ¿Te crees que estoy bien, eh? ¿Te parece que estoy bien? ¡Me acabas de tirar un puto café ardiendo encima! ¡En mi único traje bueno! —estaba tan enfadado y tan ofuscado que Greg sólo pudo ver que ese hombre era más alto que él, y que llevaba un traje caro de tres piezas por lo que también vendría de la fiesta—. ¡Deberías haberte quedado en la fiesta, grandísimo imbécil! ¡Vete ahora mismo, y más te vale que no vuelva a verte en esta planta!

Greg vio a la cara del hombre, pero no la miró. Sabía de sobra que no se acordaría de ella de lo enfadado que estaba. Nunca trataba de esa forma a sus compañeros, pero a ese le había tocado pagar todo lo que había tenido que aguantar ese día. Bajó la mirada y vio que el hombre sujetaba un paraguas con las dos manos, y eso también le hizo enfadar.

—¿¡Y se puede saber por qué cojones tienes un paraguas!? ¡Por una vez que no llueve en Londres, por Dios! —Greg vio que el hombre seguía sin moverse, estaba como clavado en el suelo y además no le dejaba pasar a través de la puerta—. ¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡Venga, vete, muévete!

El hombre tardó un segundo en reaccionar a los gritos de Greg, pero finalmente se echó a un lado. Un poco más calmado porque el hombre le había hecho caso, no le gritó nada más y fue caminando furiosamente a su despacho, donde por suerte guardaba una camisa de recambio. Sus compañeros le miraban al pasar, sin trabajar.

—¡A trabajar! ¡Tenemos un caso que resolver!

Sus subordinados, al ver que su jefe podría enfadarse con ellos también, volvieron en seguida a trabajar como si les fuera la vida en ello. Greg gruñó satisfecho antes de cerrar la puerta de su despacho para cambiarse la camisa. Gotas de café caían sobre el suelo de su despacho, y no tuvo más remedio que meterla en una bolsa de plástico. Lo más práctico sería tirarla.

Se limpió como pudo el café que tenía encima pero sabía que hasta que no se duchara el olor se mezclaría con el de su colonia. Un olor bastante desagradable, desde luego. Tendría que evitar acercarse a la gente. Mientras se abrochaba la camisa nueva llamaron a la puerta, y ya más tranquilo Greg dio permiso para entrar. Era su superior, Daniel Bickerton, y no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

—Lestrade, tenemos que hablar.

—Siento mucho los gritos de antes. He tenido un día bastante...

—Me lo puedo imaginar, Lestrade—dijo Bickerton en un suspiro. Estaba al corriente de su divorcio, y aunque no eran amigos cercanos sabía que podía contar con él en caso de necesidad—. Pero los asuntos personales no pueden interferir en tu trabajo, lo sabes. Y menos aún con el caso que tenemos entre manos.

—Lo sé, y lo siento mucho.

Greg terminó de abrocharse los últimos botones y se sentó en su silla. Bickerton cerró la puerta tras él, se sentó tras el escritorio y le dejó una carpeta sobre la mesa. O se había librado de una bronca bastante fuerte o Bickerton no tenía ganas de hablar. Greg optaba más por lo segundo, así que decidió empezar a hablar sobre el caso antes de que le entraran ganas de hablar sobre el espectáculo de los gritos.

—¿Tanto jaleo por el robo de varios coches?

—Robo no, secuestro. Han secuestrado a tres embajadores de camino a la reunión con el Primer Ministro.

Greg frunció el ceño. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de casos, sobre todo porque el gobierno se metería de por medio y entorpecerían la investigación.

—¿Qué ha dicho el gobierno? —preguntó Greg mientras leía por encima el informe preliminar del caso.

—Acabo de hablar con un “amigo” del Primer Ministro, o así se ha hecho llamar. Te puedes imaginar que están tirándose de los pelos intentando que no se les escape el rumor, y nos han pedido la mayor discreción posible. O les encontramos en 24 horas o habrá un escándalo mundial con... ¿Cómo ha dicho?—dijo pensativo Bickerton con la mano en la barbilla—. Ah, sí: “sería un escándalo mundial con unas consecuencias terribles para Gran Bretaña, como si hubiera perdido la II Guerra Mundial”—el superior volvió a suspirar y Greg le miró por encima de la carpeta. La preocupación que debía sentir le hacía parecer mucho más viejo de lo que era, y eso que tenía muy pocas canas—. Toda New Scotland Yard está implicada con los mejores, y eso te incluye a ti. Haz que esta división no quede en ridículo.

Greg no supo si la última parte era más una súplica o una amenaza, así que se lo tomó como las dos. Empezaba a notar la presión en el pecho y sobre los hombros que sentía siempre al empezar un caso de tal envergadura, más le valía no fallar. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa:

—Con un caso así, el gobierno exigiendo y amenazando con catástrofes horribles y un límite de 24 horas... Creo que debería contactar con Sherlock Holmes.

Bickerton le echó una mirada asesina nada más oír el nombre. A su superior no le gustaba tener que pedir ayuda, pero los dos sabían que no había más remedio. Bickerton se levantó de la silla como si toda su vida le pesara, y Greg pensó que su superior debía estar sintiendo mucha presión con ese caso. Una tensión en tal grado que se alegraba de no estar en el lugar de Bickerton.

—De acuerdo, pero solamente por ser un caso excepcional.

Greg asintió como toda respuesta y Bickerton le dejó solo en su despacho. En seguida encendió su móvil y buscó en la agenda el número de Sherlock. Se paró un momento, dubitativo, en el nombre de Susie, más por costumbre que por otra cosa (o eso quería creer él), y finalmente marcó al detective consultor.

Un pitido, dos pitidos y descolgó.

— _Ya estoy en ello, Lestrade._

— ¿Cómo?

— _Los secuestros de los embajadores. ¿No llamabas por eso?_

—Esto... Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

— _Te veo en el puente Wandsworth en media hora_ —dijo Sherlock ignorando completamente su pregunta, y después colgó.

Greg maldijo por lo bajo, agarró la chaqueta aún apestada de café del respaldo de la silla y bajó al parking, esperando que su coche no le dejara tirado como al aparcacoches.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Cuando Greg llegó, Sherlock y John estaban investigando lo que podían en el puente sin que les atropellaran.

—Justo a tiempo, Lestrade—dijo Sherlock mientras observaba absorto la acera tumbado en el suelo.

—Buenas, Greg—dijo John sonriéndole, y Greg le devolvió el saludo.

Miró el puente detenidamente, sin terminar de creerse que fuera la escena de un caso. Apenas una hora y media antes allí habían interceptado tres coches oficiales del gobierno, pero parecía como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Los coches pasaban tranquilamente por el puente, iluminándoles con sus faros como si fueran simples peatones sin nada mejor que hacer un jueves de madrugada. Y esa aparente normalidad sólo podría conseguirla el gobierno.

—Sherlock, ¿me vas a decir cómo has sabido lo de los secuestros? No ha dado tiempo a que se filtrara nada.

—Tengo más fuentes, Lestrade.

Greg miró a John para ver si él podía responderle, con él sí se podía hablar.

—Su hermano le pidió ayuda hará una hora. Trabaja en el gobierno.

Greg no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Sherlock tiene un hermano?

—A mi pesar, sí—contestó el que aún estaba mirando el suelo, esta vez con una lupa de bolsillo. La cerró y se levantó de golpe, aparentemente contento—. Habría trabajado en este caso me hubieras llamado o no, aunque lo prefiero con tal de no colaborar con el Anderson de turno.

A Greg no le gustaba que hablara así de su equipo, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había dado por vencido y lo dejó a un lado. En ese momento lo importante era encontrar a esos embajadores.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz y empezó a olfatear el aire:

—Creo que el café no es una buena colonia, Lestrade—Greg le perforó con la mirada y John le susurró por lo bajo algún comentario que le hizo cambiar de expresión. Sabía por experiencia que era mejor no saber qué se traían esos dos entre manos—. Está bien, vamos con el caso. Suecia, Ucrania y Egipto. ¿Por qué a ellos y no a los demás?

— ¿Había más gente?

— ¿Es que no has leído el informe, Lestrade? —dijo irónico Sherlock, pero no esperó una respuesta y siguió hablando—. Les iban a alojar en el hotel junto a otros tres embajadores para la reunión con el Primer Ministro, pero sólo a ellos tres se los han llevado. ¿Por qué?

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor porque iban a decidir algo que los secuestradores no querían que pasara.

— ¿Y quiénes son los secuestradores? —Sherlock tenía ese brillo en los ojos que daba a entender que eras idiota y él más listo que nadie.

—No lo sé.

— ¡Todo está aquí, Lestrade! —exclamó abriendo los brazos para abarcar todo el puente.

—Creemos saber quiénes son los secuestradores—dijo John en un tono confidencial.

—Creemos no, sabemos. Es uno de los grupos terroristas más activos de este país.

— ¿Terroristas? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sólo ellos podrían usar el tipo de pólvora que hay en la acera. Tranquilo, no parece que hayan matado a nadie—dijo antes de que Greg pudiera decir nada—. Seguramente se están dirigiendo ahora mismo a algún pueblo cercano a Chichester, y durante el camino seguro que encontráis los tres coches oficiales abandonados. Debéis buscar un vehículo grande y tintado. Una furgoneta, lo más probable, aunque aún no sé la marca...

Greg ni se cuestionó cómo supo Sherlock todo eso, pero en cuanto le cogieron el teléfono dio orden de busca y captura a cualquier furgoneta o vehículo con cristales tintados de camino a Chichester. A esa hora de la noche, no debería haber muchos.

—Gracias una vez más, Sherlock. ¿Seguirás con esto?

—Por supuesto que sí—el brillo seguía en sus ojos, lo que era buena señal—. Si sé algo más, te llamo—se giró para irse, pero antes mencionó una última cosa—. Por cierto, siento que hoy no vayas a tener sexo esta noche.

Greg se puso rojo como el tomate. Estaba dispuesto a gritarle en medio de la calle, pero Sherlock ya se estaba yendo por el puente. John disculpó a su amigo y se fue tras él, echándole la bronca.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso, adivinar lo que parecía imposible. Pero se lo pasaba por poder mantener su puesto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer este Fanfic! Es el primero que escribo, y espero que os guste ^.^ Os dejo también el siguiente capítulo para ver si consigo engancharos a la historia… Jajaja. Dejadme reviews con lo que penséis, sea lo que sea :D  
> ¡Un beso!


	2. Capítulo 2

Llevaba más de 27 horas despierto, y por muchos cafés de máquina que se tomara se le cerraban los ojos igual.

Había salido cinco minutos del edificio a fumar y a que le diera el aire de lo frustrado que se sentía. La búsqueda de la furgoneta tintada no había tenido éxito, aunque efectivamente tal y como dijo Sherlock encontraron los coches del gobierno abandonados en una carretera secundaria camino a Chichester. La policía había registrado la ciudad y alrededores de arriba abajo, no quedó ni una piedra sin remover, pero no había ni rastro de los embajadores. Tampoco habían llamado al gobierno de sus respectivos países para pedir un rescate, y por si fuera poco los periodistas ya estaban con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Era increíble el olfato que tenían para los escándalos.

Por eso había tenido que salir a fumar, a relajarse, y lo poco que había conseguido mejorar desapareció nada más abrirse la puerta del ascensor en su planta. Era otra vez ese hombre del paraguas, y seguía vestido con un traje de tres piezas. Greg arrugó el ceño y salió del ascensor para tener unas palabras con ese hombre antes de que se fuera por las escaleras.

—Eh, el del paraguas.

El hombre se giró lentamente y le mostró lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa cálida, pero Greg sólo pudo ver una sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Me llamaba?

—Creí haberle dicho que no volviera por aquí. Y cámbiese ya ese traje, la fiesta ya terminó—no era el más apto para decirlo, lo sabía. Aún llevaba su traje apestado de café, a pesar de su camisa limpia. No había tenido tiempo para ir a su casa y ducharse.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, y esa vez Greg sí le pudo mirar bien. Tenía el pelo corto impecablemente peinado con la raya a un lado, y de un color entre castaño y pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran azules, penetrantes, su nariz un poco aguileña sin ser desagradablemente grande y sus labios finos hacían la línea más recta que Greg había visto en su vida.

—Discúlpeme, no sabía que era una planta restringida.

—Váyase, ahora. No me haga repetirlo.

— ¿Llamará a la policía si no le hago caso?—el tono de burla con el que lo dijo enfadó mucho a Greg, pero no estaba dispuesto a montar otra escena por culpa de ese hombre.

—No le gustará saberlo, créame.

El hombre alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y sonrió sin que la alegría llegara a los ojos.

—Que tenga un buen día.

El extraño llamó al ascensor, que se abrió inmediatamente, entró y desapareció tras la puerta de metal. Greg soltó el aire, no había sido consciente de que había estado aguantando la respiración, y ya un poco más relajado fue a su despacho para intentar dormir cinco minutos en el sofá. Pero no le iban a dar ese privilegio.

Donovan se acercaba directamente hacia él con una carpeta en la mano.

—Hemos localizado la furgoneta. Fue robada hace más de un año.

—¿Un año? ¿Tanto llevaban organizándolo? —preguntó más para sí mismo que para Donovan.

—La reunión se planeó hace una semana, señor. Es imposible que lo supieran antes. Yo creo que pensaron que ya que tenían la furgoneta, podrían usarla.

Si algo había aprendido Greg en todos los años que llevaba en el cuerpo era que el universo nunca dejaba nada al azar.

—Contacta con los dueños de la furgoneta, a ver si...

—Ya lo hice señor, aquí está toda la información—Donovan le pasó la carpeta y Greg la abrió para echarle un vistazo—. No se puede sacar nada de ahí, ya lo he intentado.

—Sí, sí...

Greg fue a su despacho y allí leyó tranquilamente el informe. Fue un robo normal y corriente, por lo que se archivó el caso rápidamente sin que se le hiciera caso. Pero Greg sabía que la zona de Londres en la que fue robado era frecuentada por la misma banda terrorista que mencionó Sherlock.

—Si simplemente hubiera más información sobre el robo... —deseó Greg.

Pasó a la última página del informe y en la última línea, escrita a mano, había una advertencia de algún policía: “¿Ana Schmidt?” Una luz se encendió dentro de la cabeza de Greg. Recordaba ese caso, uno de los más polémicos que había visto en su vida y afortunadamente no lo llevó su división.

Ana era una joven de padres austriacos, nacida en Hungría y criada en Ucrania. Se doctoró en Derecho Internacional y en un par de años se convirtió en la gran referencia diplomática mundial. Había conseguido acuerdos entre países con políticas totalmente opuestas, mejoras en países tercermundistas y en general hizo posible todo aquello que parecía imposible. Se convirtió en una pieza fundamental, sobre todo en Europa.

De ahí el revuelo cuando se la encontró asesinada en su casa de Londres dos años atrás. El mundo entero estuvo pendiente de la investigación, exigiendo resultados, y aunque participaron varios países el caso quedó sin resolver. La diplomacia internacional volvió a la situación anterior, e incluso peor de lo que había estado: se rompieron contratos, se establecieron alianzas inesperadas... Europa no sufrió mucho con la muerte de Ana Schmidt, pero para el resto de continentes fue un desastre del que aún se estaban recuperando.

¿Por qué el policía que archivó el robo de la furgoneta lo relacionaría con Ana Schmidt? Sólo había una cosa que Greg pudiera hacer, hablar con ese hombre. Y por suerte trabajaba en el mismo edificio que él.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Haber relacionado un robo con un asesinato antiguo sin resolver es algo sólo al alcance de muy pocos privilegiados. Peter Harris no parecía uno de ellos: bajo, con una barriga muy prominente que amenazaba con romper unos botones de la camisa manchada de mostaza; medio calvo, y desde luego no muy inteligente. Y mucho menos con el desastre de papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—¿Por qué me pregunta por Ana Schmidt?—todo el mundo sabía quién era esa chica, así que Greg no tuvo que recordarle el caso—. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, Dios me libre... Si hubiera participado en la investigación ahora mismo estaría retirado de la vergüenza que me daría. ¿Se imagina, eh? ¿Se imagina?

Harris se acomodó en su silla giratoria mientras reía a carcajada limpia. Una carcajada bastante estridente, por cierto.

—He leído un informe suyo sobre el robo de una furgoneta hace un año, y al final aparecía el nombre de ella escrito a mano. Pensé que usted sabría por qué lo escribió—dijo irónicamente, pero Harris no lo entendió.

El policía miró a la pared con una mueca que indicaba que tenía que ir al baño. O que estaba pensando muy profundamente. No parecía estar muy acostumbrado a ello.

— ¡Ah, sí, la furgoneta! No, no, lo de Schmidt fue un error apuntarlo. Verás, cuando ya había terminado de escribir el dichoso informe, de verdad que odio todo el papeleo, ¿tú no?—preguntó Harris en tono confidencial—. Bueno, da igual. El caso es que había terminado y aparece uno de mis agentes. Le dije: “¿qué quieres ahora, chaval?”. Y el otro me dijo que había hablado con una señora mayor que vivía en la calle donde robaron la furgoneta. Había visto yo qué sé qué, una tontería de estas que tienen las viejas. Tenía algo que ver con Ana, la chica. Yo le decía: “vamos, chaval, ¡es un simple robo, no un asesinato!”. Pero nada, estaba tan pesado que me hizo ponerlo en el informe. Y no iba a escribirlo todo otra vez, así que lo apunté a mano.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿No apuntó lo que dijo esa mujer?

—Qué va, no tenía tiempo. Creo que le puedes preguntar al agente que me obligó a apuntarlo, debe estar por esta planta... Pregunta por Newport. Si me disculpas tengo que irme en unos minutos a...

Greg se despidió del intrépido Harris antes de que siguiera hablando. Tendría que seguir manchando su camisa con mostaza e ir al baño (la mueca no había desaparecido de su cara), y fuera del despacho preguntó por ese tal Newport. Una mujer le señaló a un chico joven ofuscado en la pantalla de un ordenador. Era un chaval recién salido de la academia, tan joven que Greg dudaba que le creciera barba. Se acercó a la mesa y se presentó. De cerca parecía aún más niño.

—Soy el Detective Inspector Lestrade. ¿Tú eres Newport?

—Sí, señor—se había puesto tan nervioso de repente que tiró su silla al levantarse.

Greg le preguntó por el informe y por la declaración de la señora mayor y el chico se tranquilizó un poco.

—Fue la única testigo del robo, y me juró por todos sus nietos que sabía quién era el ladrón. Me enseñó unos recortes del periódico... Espere, creo que aún los tengo por aquí... —el chico revolvió varios cajones de su mesa hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando. Le tendió a Greg una foto recortada de un periódico con un círculo rojo enmarcando una cara—. Éste fue uno de los últimos artículos relacionados con Schmidt, cuando creyeron encontrar al culpable.

Greg aceptó el recorte que le ofrecía el chico y lo miró detenidamente. Un año después de que empezara la investigación del asesinato se detuvo al primer y único sospechoso, un simple fontanero que visitó una vez la casa de la víctima. Pero no hubo pruebas suficientes para inculparle y le acabaron dejando libre.

—¿Y la mujer estaba segura de haber visto a ese hombre?

—Completamente. Le diría que fuera a hablar con ella pero desgraciadamente murió hace unos meses. Una pena, contaba unas historias...

Greg, sabiendo que no podía sacar mucho más del chico, se despidió y consiguió quedarse con el recorte de periódico. Volvió a su planta, a su despacho, y allí se encerró con una cerveza que guardaba para casos especiales como ese.

Una idea rondaba su cabeza, sin dejarle hacer otra cosa más que mirar la foto del fontanero. La imagen captaba el momento en el que la policía le llevaba esposado desde su casa al coche policial, y se veía al hombre asustado. Greg dejó la foto sobre el escritorio, abrumado. La única relación que podía haber entre esos tres casos era el fontanero y Ucrania.

Ana creció en Ucrania, país cuyo embajador había sido secuestrado. Y la furgoneta en la que se le secuestró podía haber sido robada por el único sospechoso del asesinato de Ana. Era una relación muy débil y con muchas lagunas, pero era lo único que tenía. ¿Dónde entraba el grupo terrorista de Sherlock en la ecuación? ¿Y entonces por qué fueron secuestrados también los embajadores de Egipto y Suecia?

La cabeza de Greg no paraba de dar vueltas. Faltaban 13 horas para que se cumpliera el límite impuesto por el gobierno y con cada minuto que pasaba le parecía que la solución estaba cada vez más lejos.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Sabía que era un sueño, aunque no recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Y aunque lo sabía no podía evitar alegrarse al ver a Susie con los brazos abiertos, preparada para abrazarle. Él quería acercarse, pero ella se alejaba cada vez más y más. Empezó a correr hacia ella, pero seguía sin alcanzarla. Lentamente la cara de Susie se convirtió en la de Ana Schmidt, su sonrisa en una mueca, y su cuerpo en un amasijo de carne sangrante.

Greg se despertó de golpe con la imagen de Ana grabada en su retina. La veía si cerraba los ojos, y si los mantenía abiertos la tenía grabada en su mente. Cuando la mirada de amor de Susie cambió a la de odio de Ana, él también había sentido odio. Un odio que nacía de lo más profundo. En el sueño sabía que él la había asesinado, la había cortado sin ninguna consideración. Estaba contento, demasiado contento cuando pensaba eso. Pero quería seguir matando, ella no era la única culpable de sus desgracias.

Y así, sin más, gracias al sueño que había tenido dormido sobre su escritorio, supo cómo encontrar a los secuestrados.

A Bickerton no le había terminado de convencer su hipótesis, pero había accedido a su petición. Se había explicado demasiado rápido, dejándose algunas lagunas de por medio, pero había entendido el carácter general. Y si Greg tenía razón, Bickerton no tenía duda alguna de que su división subiría de nivel.

Le encontraron rápidamente y las pruebas salieron solas a la luz.

 

* * *

 

Greg se restregaba las manos contra el pantalón disimuladamente para quitarse el sudor, pero de poco le servía. Estaba muy nervioso. Bickerton y él llevaban esperando más de una hora en esa sala de espera para que les llevaran con el “amigo” del Primer Ministro que habló con Bickerton, el que les dio el límite de 24 horas. Por lo que su superior le había contado, se esperaba un hombre muy severo. Y por eso estaba tan nervioso. Tendría que explicar cómo descubrió el lugar donde tenían secuestrados a los embajadores y cómo resolvió uno de los más complicados casos de NSY en un solo día.

Le habían dado la mayor condecoración que se le podía dar a un policía, un sustancioso aumento de sueldo (si ahorraba unos meses podría comprarse un coche nuevo), y contaba con el respeto de todos sus colegas. Aun así, sentía que no se merecía nada de eso. Él sólo había tenido suerte y había sido ayudado por una señora ya muerta. Tenía la sensación de que si se lo explicaba a ese hombre tan severo le quitarían todo y le degradarían de puesto o algo por el estilo.

Tras otro rato intentando secarse las manos, les llamaron y les guiaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una doble puerta de madera. Greg respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, cuando oyó una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta. Sin creer lo que había oído la abrió sin llamar, y lo poco que le quedaba de mundo desapareció de golpe.

Sherlock estaba en medio de la sala, también aturdido por la llegada de Greg. John estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y visiblemente avergonzado. Y detrás de un escritorio gigante de madera noble estaba el policía del traje de tres piezas y el paraguas, o quien él creía que era un policía.

—Sherlock, ¿qué haces aquí? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Sherlock le atravesó con una mirada inquisitiva y resopló.

—Quería gritar al inútil de mi hermano—y señaló al hombre del paraguas.

Greg miró a Sherlock, y recordó lo que dijo John en el puente Wandsworth: “su hermano le pidió ayuda. Trabaja en el gobierno”.

Recordó lo que le dijo Bickerton nada más entregarle el caso: “acabo de hablar con un “amigo” del Primer Ministro, o así se ha hecho llamar”.

Y finalmente, vio cómo el hombre del paraguas rodeaba el escritorio de madera noble, se paraba delante de él y le extendía la mano.

—Creo que no nos han presentado. Mycroft Holmes. Un placer conocerle, Detective Inspector Lestrade.

Completamente en blanco, mirándole a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, actuó automáticamente y le devolvió el saludo estrechándole la mano. Había confundido al “amigo” del Primer Ministro y al hermano de Sherlock Holmes con un policía con el que descargar sus frustraciones. Y viendo la sonrisa (esta vez verdadera y sospechosamente divertida) de Mycroft en sus labios, y en sus ojos por primera vez, sólo pudo pensar una cosa: “tierra, trágame”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya, esto de publicar es más complicado de lo que pensaba xD Espero que os esté gustando el desarrollo de la trama, aunque os aviso que estos primeros capítulos no habrá mucho slash, tened paciencia. Merecerá la pena :D Tengo pensado hacer bastantes capítulos de esta historia, no sé cuántos pero sí sé que será bastante larga. Por eso me gustaría que me comentéis que os va pareciendo para no desanimarme mucho, un simple "hola" me basta :P  
> No tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo.  
> ¡Un beso a todos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Greg estaba tan sumamente avergonzado que mientras explicaba cómo había resuelto el caso, no podía mirarle a los ojos. Y sin embargo, Mycroft parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. O al menos esa era su impresión.

Los cinco, Mycroft, Bickerton, John, Sherlock y él estaban sentados en los sillones del despacho que había junto a la chimenea y los únicos que parecían relajados eran Mycroft y Bickerton. Sherlock estaba enfadado porque su línea de investigación no había llevado a ningún sitio, y John... Bueno, él había tenido que soportar el genio de Sherlock. Eso le justificaba cualquier cosa.

—Tras hablar con este chico, Newport, fui a buscar el informe del caso de Ana Schmidt—omitió la parte en la que se había quedado dormido, que aunque había sido fundamental le parecía en ese momento sumamente irrealista—. Mis sospechas resultaron ser correctas: antes de su muerte ella mantenía una relación con Christoffer Lindström, el que más tarde sería embajador sueco y uno de los secuestrados. Además descubrí un error en el informe de Schmidt. Ella, aparte de una pareja estable, tenía también un amante, Charlie Russ, pero la policía le consideró solamente como el fontanero. Russ había escondido tan bien su relación con ella que los policías habían sido incapaces de descubrirlo.

—¿Y tú cómo lo supiste? —preguntó John realmente interesado.

—Lo deduje—miró de reojo a Sherlock, sabiendo que había copiado su método—. Tal y como venía en el informe, Russ trabajaba como fontanero y una de sus chapuzas fue en la casa de Schmidt. Pero no estuvo con ella el tiempo suficiente como para que les diera tiempo a conocerse. Por eso la policía pensó que él la mató sin motivo alguno, achacándolo a un desorden mental. No tenían pruebas aparte de los exámenes psicológicos, y su defensa fue tan buena que tuvieron que dejarle libre—Greg tomó un sorbo a su té para mojar su boca seca y miró un momento hacia Mycroft, que le miraba intensamente. Apartó rápidamente la mirada a causa de la vergüenza y siguió con su relato.

—Russ y Schmidt se conocieron mucho antes, y los policías no supieron verlo. En la vida de ambos hubo un lapso en el que coincidieron en Austria. Schmidt estaba en Viena terminando su doctorado, y Russ estaba de vacaciones en Salzburgo. No sé cómo pudo pasar, si coincidieron en una de las dos ciudades, en un vagón-restaurante o haciendo turismo, pero se conocieron, se enamoraron y los dos atrasaron al mismo día los billetes de vuelta a sus respectivos países. Desde que volvieron cada uno mantuvo la comunicación con el otro pero de un día para otro cesaron. Debieron tener una relación a distancia pero no pudieron con ello. Aparte de la distancia hay que pensar que él era un fontanero y ella una abogada de prestigio con un gran futuro. A la larga debieron ver que no era factible la relación y lo dejaron, de ahí que cortaran de repente la comunicación con el otro país.

»Cada uno debió seguir con su vida: Russ siguió con su trabajo en Londres y Schmidt terminó su doctorado en Ucrania. Ella empezó a sobresalir como diplomática y en uno de sus muchos viajes conoció a Lindström y empezaron una relación. El mismo embajador lo afirmó en su declaración. Pero entonces, Schmidt se tiene que quedar una larga temporada en Londres a causa de su trabajo así que alquila una casa, se muda y se rompen las tuberías. Llama al casero, el casero llama a la empresa de fontanería y la empresa envía a Russ para allá.

Greg paró un momento, intrigando sin quererlo a su pequeña audiencia que le miraba expectante. Aunque Sherlock no mucho.

—Los dos se reencontraron en la casa de Schmidt, y volvió a surgir la chispa entre ellos. Russ la visitó varias veces más a su casa, según los informes de la empresa porque las tuberías estaban mal soldadas, y entonces él se debió enterar que Schmidt mantenía una relación con Lindström. Fue un golpe muy duro para él, y si se junta con sus problemas mentales es lógico que la matara en un momento de debilidad.

—Una historia muy enternecedora, DI Lestrade—dijo Mycroft, y Greg no tuvo más remedio que mirarle. Estaba sonriendo el muy capullo, realmente se divertía con la actitud de Greg hacia él—, pero tiene muchísimas lagunas. ¿Cómo contará a la prensa que esto tiene que ver con los secuestros?

—Yo no habría dejado tantos espacios vacíos en la explicación—dijo Sherlock con la actitud de un niño pequeño, y John tuvo que golpearle con la pierna para que se callara. Greg suspiró, deseaba que esa reunión se terminara cuanto antes.

—Russ, consciente del peligro que estaba corriendo, contactó con unos antiguos compañeros suyos. Unos compañeros que tenían lazos estrechos con determinada banda terrorista—miró de reojo a Sherlock, que se puso alerta a causa de esa mención—. Le ayudaron a ocultar su relación con Schmidt, y aunque la policía le interrogó no pudieron hacerle nada. El caso se cerró, pero él no podía olvidar la traición de Schmidt... Sólo conocía el nombre del novio, y era lo suficientemente importante como para no poder obtener ningún tipo de información sobre él. A lo mejor se olvidó del tema hasta que un año después supo quién era el novio. Y con la ayuda de sus contactos planeó su asesinato—Greg recordó el sentimiento de ira que tuvo durante el sueño, mientras él era el asesino, y tragó saliva—. Solo una muerte no le parecía suficiente.

—Así que con la ayuda de la banda terrorista—continuó Sherlock—organizaron el secuestro durante la visita del embajador a Londres, y en el único punto débil de su ruta.

—Así es—afirmó Greg—. Solo que algo debió salir mal, porque ni el embajador de Ucrania ni el de Egipto tenían que verse envueltos en el asunto. Se llevaron a los tres embajadores en una furgoneta que había robado Russ un año después del asesinato de Schmidt y les dejaron encerrados en un piso franco de Chichester. El resto ya lo sabéis: deduje toda la historia y Bickerton dio orden de busca y captura sobre Russ. Le encontraron en el piso franco, y allí... —Greg recordó el momento en el que entraron todos armados hasta los dientes, sin saber si los embajadores seguían vivos o muertos. Afortunadamente no les había pasado nada, y pudieron encontrar todos los documentos y pruebas necesarios para demostrar la historia de Greg—. Aparecieron todas las pruebas. Ropa con sangre de Schmidt, facturas, fotos de Lindström... Y el mismo Russ.

El autor del asesinato de Schmidt y de los secuestros sabía que le estaban buscando, que le habían descubierto. Cuando Greg entró en su dormitorio del piso franco se le encontró colgado de una viga del techo, con el cuello partido. Se había suicidado, y con él todos los datos que les faltaban para terminar de completar el caso.

Tras unos instantes de silencio absoluto, oyeron unos aplausos muy lentos y alargados entre ellos. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el autor del ruido, Mycroft.

—Estoy realmente impresionado, DI Lestrade. Muy, muy impresionado. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a alguien dejar en ridículo a mi hermano.

Greg se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa sincera de Mycroft, era mucho más cálida que antes.

—Mi teoría no estaba del todo equivocada—replicó Sherlock con un mohín de boca propio de un niño pequeño—. En cierta forma sí estaban involucrados los terroristas.

—Sí, pero no habían organizado un plan de destrucción mundial, querido hermano—le contestó Mycroft e inmediatamente después de puso de pie. Los demás le imitaron, por supuesto—. No tengo ninguna pega con el caso, ni tampoco con el informe que me han enviado. Muchísimas gracias por su servicio, señores—le estrechó primero la mano a Bickerton, que se veía claramente alagado, y después a Greg—. Lo único que siento es que la prensa vaya a estar siguiéndole las próximas semanas.

Llevaban ya varios días siguiéndole, pero se las había podido arreglar. Sin embargo, ahora que oficialmente se había resuelto el caso de Ana Schmidt, sabía que no le iban a dejar en paz. El apretón de manos con Mycroft se alargó un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario, o eso le pareció a Greg, y cuando se separaron notó que sus manos ya no estaban sudorosas como antes.

Sherlock se acercó a él y también le extendió la mano:

—Ha sido un buen trabajo, Lestrade—Greg le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo mucho que le costaba decir esas palabras.

—Muchas gracias—le devolvió el saludo, pero no iba a dudar usar ese caso alguna vez en el futuro para fastidiarle. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, a lo mejor sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, pero no dijo nada más y se fue con John detrás, quien también le felicitó.

Se quedaron los tres solos, y aunque Bickerton quería quedarse para que Mycroft le halagara un poco más, dijo que también tenían que irse.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? —preguntó Greg a Mycroft, quien parecía sorprendido, al igual que Bickerton.

—Por supuesto—dijo Mycroft con un tono que afirmaba que estaba sorprendido.

—Eh... En ese caso te espero en la oficina, Lestrade.

Bickerton se marchó a regañadientes, y finalmente se quedaron ellos dos solos. La vergüenza de Greg iba en aumento, pero sabía que no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera con Mycroft.

—Usted dirá, Lestrade. ¿O debo llamarle superior?—Mycroft claramente se estaba burlando de él, y Greg sabía que no podía reprenderle por ello.

—Quería disculparme por mi horrible comportamiento y por el malentendido. No debí haberle confundido con un policía, pero todos iban vestidos de etiqueta y no me paré a pensar. En ningún caso tuve que haberle hablado de esa forma... —Mycroft seguía con esa sonrisa en los ojos, claramente divirtiéndose con la situación—. No intento justificarme, pero ese día había sido muy duro para mí y...

—No hace falta que se disculpe más—le cortó Mycroft—, lo entiendo—esa vez fue Greg quien le miró sorprendido—: terminar con un matrimonio tan largo como el suyo siempre es muy complicado, y aún más si ella le engañaba. Y un coche al que hay que golpear para subir la ventanilla desesperaría también a cualquiera. No me quiero imaginar qué me habría gritado si no hubiera vuelto a fumar para calmar los nervios—Greg estaba, literalmente, con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso todos los que se apellidaban Holmes podían hacer eso?—No se preocupe, de verdad. Entiendo el malentendido, y acepto sus disculpas sin ningún problema—Mycroft volvió a sonreír y agarró su paraguas—. De todas formas, yo también le pido una disculpa por derramarle encima el café. Le debo una camisa nueva, y un café. ¿Le apetece ir ahora a algún sitio? Tengo un rato libre, le puedo invitar si quiere.

Greg se esforzó por cerrar la boca, y como volvía a estar en blanco aceptó automáticamente. Era un hombre mucho más razonable de lo que había imaginado, e incluso simpático. No se parecía en nada a su hermano, aunque físicamente sí podía ver parecido entre los dos.

Siguió a Mycroft a través de los pasillos y salieron a la calle, donde les esperaba una limusina completamente negra. El chófer les aguantó la puerta, y Greg pasó primero. Mycroft le dio unas indicaciones al chófer y se sentó frente a él en la limusina. Qué cómodo debía ser no tener que estar dando golpes a la puerta para que suba la ventanilla.

—Han abierto hace poco una cafetería muy humilde y recomendada a la que tenía ganas de ir. ¿Le apetece, Lestrade?

—Sí, suena bien. Y llámeme Greg, por favor.

—Gregory, entonces. Y tutéame, por favor, al fin y al cabo no somos tan desconocidos.

Llegaron a la cafetería y les sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Greg sólo podía decir que esa cafetería de humilde no tenía nada. Solamente con el precio de un café Greg podía comer en un restaurante medianamente normal, por no hablar del precio de una taza de té. Pidió lo más barato que vio, un simple café con leche ya que aún no podía disfrutar de su aumento de sueldo, mientras que Mycroft se pidió un té de 15 libras. A Greg le gustaría saber qué le ponían al azúcar en ese lugar, y sobre todo si era legal.

—Tranquilo, todo aquí es legal. Ya lo he comprobado.

— ¿Por qué todos los Holmes tenéis que hacer eso?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—De hecho sólo lo hacemos mi hermano y yo. Nadie en nuestra familia tiene esa capacidad, aunque sospecho que pudimos heredarlo de alguien de la rama de mi madre. Una artista en concreto, francesa. Los cuadros que conservamos de ella son una maravilla, o eso dicen.

Como Greg no sabía qué decir, no dijo nada. Siguieron callados hasta que les trajeron sus bebidas, y mientras Mycroft se echaba el agua hirviendo en la taza, Greg no pudo evitar decir lo que tenía en la cabeza.

—Me ha extrañado mucho que aceptaras tan bien mis disculpas, la verdad.

Mycroft sonrió mientras dejaba la tetera sobre la mesa.

—Oh, bueno, aunque lo haya dicho realmente no lo he hecho—tomó un sorbo de su té y le miró por encima de la taza.

—Eh... ¿Qué?— ¿Cómo se suponía que Greg debía reaccionar ante eso?

—Me siento inclinado a hacerlo, por supuesto. Muy pocas veces he visto que los razonamientos de mi hermano erraran, y nunca pensé que vería el día en que alguien acertara en su lugar. Sin embargo tú lo has hecho, y yo lo he visto. Simplemente por eso me gustaría perdonarte. El problema reside en que, aparte de mi madre y de Sherlock, nadie me había gritado de esa forma antes. Y eso no me gusta.

Mycroft volvía a tener esa sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, una sonrisa que Greg estaba empezando a temer.

—Ya te he pedido perdón. No se me ocurre qué otra cosa puedo hacer.

—Sinceramente, a mí tampoco. Esperaba que se te ocurriera algo—mientras Mycroft se terminaba su té, Greg pensó que definitivamente esa era la conversación más rara de su vida—. Y a la vista de que a ninguno se nos ocurre nada, lo dejaremos pendiente para la próxima—Mycroft dejó encima de la mesa dos billetes de 20 libras y se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Para la próxima qué?

—Para la próxima vez que tomemos un café, por supuesto. Me has impresionado, Gregory, y eso sólo lo pueden decir muy pocas personas en todo el planeta. Tengo curiosidad por conocerte.

—Aunque no soportas que te haya gritado—"aunque no me soportas", corrigió mentalmente.

La sonrisa de Mycroft se atenuó, pero esa sí era verdadera.

—Exactamente. Hasta la próxima, Gregory.

En la recepción le dieron su abrigo, su bufanda, su paraguas y se fue del local. Greg vio cómo subía a la limusina y desaparecía entre el tráfico de Londres.

Se terminó el café con tranquilidad, pensando que Mycroft era el hombre más extraño que había conocido en su vida, y qué podía hacer para compensar todos los gritos que le había dado. Pero no encontraba ninguna solución. La primera impresión que le había dado a Mycroft era muy mala, lo que haría que la opinión sobre él no mejorara. No le caía bien a Mycroft, tendría que ir asumiéndolo.

 

* * *

 

 

Llegó en taxi hasta su casa, asombrosamente vacía de periodistas, y subió los cinco tramos de escaleras hasta su piso alquilado. Abrió como pudo la puerta atrancada, la cerró ruidosamente y encendió la luz. Era en momentos como ese en los que se daba cuenta de lo bajo que había caído con el divorcio. Con el poco dinero que le había quedado sólo podía permitirse ese piso que consistía en un salón en el que sólo entraba el sofá de dos plazas, la televisión, una mesilla y una pequeña librería sin apenas libros; una cocina abierta y tan pequeña que prácticamente estaba integrada en el salón (apuntó en un papel que debía comprar un microondas); una habitación que sólo podía tener una pequeña cama de matrimonio (aún no había sacado su ropa de las cajas, así que también lo apuntó en la lista de cosas que hacer); y finalmente un baño en el que había que hacer maniobras para lavarse las manos.

Tiró el abrigo sobre el sofá, se puso el pijama que tenía doblado bajo la almohada y se acostó sin cenar. Era pronto, sí, pero estaba tan cansado que sentía que podía dormir 15 horas seguidas.

Y volvió a soñar con Ana Schmidt, con su mueca de odio y su cuerpo destrozado, y volvió a sentir alegría, pero esa vez porque él la había ayudado. Y como pasó en su primer sueño, la cara cambió. Pero no apareció la de Susie como él esperaba, sino la de Mycroft, sonriéndole malvadamente mientras daba vueltas a su paraguas.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que me lo comentéis, me encantaría saber lo que opináis, si hay algún error del que no me he dado cuenta... En fin, esas cosillas :D Y muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis comentado los capítulos anteriores, de verdad me habéis alegrado muchísimo (¡estaba incluso nerviosa!) y espero que la trama os siga interesando.  
> Poquito a poco se van conociendo Greg y Mycroft, son tan especiales los dos que a saber cómo acabará todo... (bueno, yo sí lo sé xD). Por cierto, tengo que aclarar que el caso de Ana Schmidt me lo he inventado, pero sí hay un relato de Conan Doyle en el que Lestrade resuelve bien el caso, no Sherlock. Eso sí, no me preguntéis el nombre del relato porque no me acuerdo :S Aun así, Ana Schmidt aún dará unas cuantas sorpresas más, jajaja.  
> Y también aclaro que el personaje de Bickerton también me lo he inventado, no sé si en la serie de Sherlock aparece el nombre del superior de Greg, pero como esto es un Fanfic me tomo la licencia de ponerle un nombre :P  
> Poco más tengo que contar, excepto que intentaré no tardar mucho en colgar el siguiente capítulo.  
> ¡Un beso a todos!


	4. Capítulo 4

—Con los años he aprendido que el universo no es tan perezoso como para dejar las cosas al azar.

— ¿Con esa afirmación trascendental resolvió el caso de Ana Schmidt?

—Eh... Sí, claro.

Los periodistas eran demasiado pesados por la calle, y aún más cuando tienes con ellos una rueda de prensa ineludible.

Hubo un par de preguntas más, pero Donovan las contestó correctamente y Bickerton disolvió la rueda de prensa rápido. Él odiaba tanto como Greg a los periodistas, sobre todo porque siempre salían con alguna pregunta a la que sólo puedes contestar de dos formas: haciendo un poco el ridículo o el ridículo más absoluto, y en ocasiones no había diferencia entre una y otra. Menos mal que esa vez se había librado, por algún extraño motivo.

Bickerton, Donovan y él subieron a su planta para trabajar en el siguiente caso, el asesinato del dueño de un restaurante de comida china. Nada complicado, comparado con el anterior. Y Sherlock, aún contrariado por no haber resuelto bien el caso Schmidt, estaba empeñado en ayudarle con ese asesinato.

Iba de un lado a otro de la planta, esperando los resultados de algún análisis que mandara hacer. Mientras tanto, Greg se sentó en su despacho con John para hablar mientras se tomaban un café. Estaba siendo un día relativamente tranquilo, y Greg iba a disfrutar ese momento.

—Has estado bien en la rueda de prensa—le comentó John para romper el hielo.

—Gracias, aunque había preguntas que no sabía cómo contestar.

—Por algo los periodistas caen bien a muy poca gente.

—Lo que me extraña es que apenas mencionaran el secuestro de los embajadores. Un tema así da mucho que hablar.

—Yo veo ahí la mano de Mycroft.

— ¿Del hermano de Sherlock? ¿Por qué?

John dejó el vaso de plástico medio vacío sobre la mesa.

—Sólo he hablado con él unas pocas veces y no te lo puedo decir con seguridad. Pero entre la impresión que da y lo que dice Sherlock de él, parece ser que puede hacer cualquier cosa.

—Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Verás, si preguntas directamente a Mycroft en qué trabaja te dirá que ocupa un puesto menor en el Gobierno Británico. Pero Sherlock dice que es el Gobierno—dijo recalcando mucho el "es".

—Pensándolo así... Se presentó a Bickerton como un amigo del Primer Ministro.

—Ahí lo tienes. No me extrañaría que hubiera sido capaz de influenciar a los periodistas para que no te preguntaran nada de eso. Por el bien del Gobierno, por supuesto. Él es como Sherlock, está casado con su trabajo.

Greg se cruzó de brazos y se echó para atrás en su asiento.

—Realmente es un hombre muy singular. No me extraña que sean hermanos. ¿De verdad tiene tanto poder?

John asintió con la cabeza en el momento que Sherlock apareció por la puerta. Paseó por el despacho murmurando algo en voz baja y volvió a salir. Lo solía hacer bastante cuando estaba concentrado, no se fijaba por dónde caminaba. Una vez John le contó que se había quedado dormido en un cementerio tras haber caminado 18 horas seguidas sin parar. Con cada nueva anécdota que sabía de él, más le parecía un niño pequeño.

Cuando llegaron los resultados del análisis de Sherlock, éste se fue corriendo y John no tuvo más remedio que ir detrás de él. Pero antes de irse le comentó que tendrían que hablar más a menudo. A Greg, desde luego, no le iría mal hablar con alguien. Sobre todo que no fuera del trabajo ya que por su culpa no podía fardar de tener una vida social satisfactoria. O vida social, a secas. Tener que trabajar festivos y fines de semana hasta altas horas de la madrugada no ayudaba mucho, bien lo sabía él.

Estando él solo en su despacho, con el café calentándole las manos, no pudo evitar acordarse de Susie. No había pasado ni una semana desde su divorcio y había estado tentado de llamarla todas las noches. Pero luego se le pasaba. Sí, la echaba de menos, pero el engaño no lo podía tolerar. Si hubieran hablado un poco más, si él se hubiera dejado la piel por hacerla feliz… Nada de eso importaba ya. Tenía que resignarse a estar solo. ¿Qué era lo que se solía decir en esos casos? Un clavo saca a otro clavo. Sí, claro, pero no veía posibilidad de que un clavo se interesara en un cincuentón sin apenas recursos que pasaba más tiempo durmiendo en su despacho que en su cama. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, no tenía muchas ganas de cambiarlo. En su pequeña casa se deprimía, no tenía ninguna motivación para levantarse por las mañanas. Allí sí, la señora de la limpieza le daba escobazos hasta que se levantaba del sofá.

Se terminó su café y se puso a trabajar en el caso. Después de un éxito como el del caso Schmidt, no iba a permitir que su división quedara en entredicho.

  
  


* * *

 

Al final, el asesino del dueño del restaurante chino resultó ser el dueño de un local de la competencia. La violencia en China Town estaba creciendo con los meses, y lamentablemente Greg sabía que no podían hacer nada. Aun con todo, gracias a la ayuda de Sherlock pudieron arrestar al hombre en menos de un día. Y justamente por eso, por primera vez desde hacía meses, estaba saliendo a su hora del trabajo. Y le molestaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer él a las siete de la tarde? Se negaba a dormir en su cama, o simplemente ir a su casa, y había demasiado jaleo en NSY como para plantearse quedarse allí. Así que Greg decidió que dejaría el coche en su casa y daría una vuelta por Londres a disfrutar del jaleo de los turistas y de la gente que salía de trabajar.

Caminaba sin rumbo siguiendo el curso del Támesis, parándose de vez en cuando a observar los barcos que surcaban sus aguas o a las parejas de enamorados haciéndose fotos con flash debido a la oscuridad. Y fue ese detalle, la oscuridad y las farolas encendidas, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Pero no quería irse de allí, no quería volver a su casa ni quería hacer nada. ¿Los demás le veían tan patético como él se veía a sí mismo? Por el amor de Dios, ¡estaba en Londres! ¡Algo se tenía que poder hacer!

Con esa determinación repentina se alejó del Támesis y callejeó buscando un bar, pero obviamente todos estaban hasta los topes. Siguió mirado, pero nada. Ese no era su día de suerte, así que mejor ir al metro, llegar a su casa y olvidarse de todo hasta la mañana siguiente.

O eso era lo que pensaba hacer hasta que una limusina paró a su lado en la carretera. Greg se paró un segundo, pensando si sería para él, pero desecho la idea con la misma rapidez con la que la tuvo. Había muchas limusinas en Londres. Sin embargo, cuando vio salir a Mycroft del vehículo negro se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que el universo no era perezoso.

—Buenas noches, Gregory. Un agradable tiempo para pasear, ¿verdad? Hay que aprovechar los pocos días que no llueve en este país.

Greg se fijó en que Mycroft mantenía la puerta de la limusina abierta, así que dedujo que el mayor de los hermanos Holmes no querría quedarse mucho rato a charlar y le dejaría con la palabra en la boca.

—Buenas noches, Mycroft. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Verás, mi chófer me trajo por esta calle, te vi y me pareció oportuno avisarte sobre un ataque terrorista inminente contra tu persona—comentó Mycroft como si siguiera hablando del tiempo. Aunque podría ser que mientras él estaba encerrado en su despacho, llovían terroristas y no se había dado cuenta. El humor absurdo a esas horas de la noche no era buena idea, así que lo dejó de lado y se centró en la pedantería de Mycroft.

—¿Perdón?

—Te recomiendo que subas a la limusina antes de que aparezcan en cualquier momento. Sé por experiencia que les gusta mucho surgir espontáneamente de la nada.

A pesar del tono tranquilo con el que Mycroft se lo estaba diciendo, su expresión corporal indicaba todo lo contrario. Estaba muy tenso, e incluso se atrevería a decir que nervioso. Y si un Holmes se ponía nervioso Greg sabía que tenía que huir de allí.

—Está bien, pero...

—Gregory—le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, paralizándole e impidiendo con ese simple gesto que dijera nada más—, sube.

Por supuesto le hizo caso y se subió en la limusina sin rechistar. Mycroft se sentó a su lado y nada más cerrar la puerta, el conductor se puso en marcha rumbo a saber dónde. Poco le importaba a Greg en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué me quieren matar unos terroristas? ¿No serán los del caso Schmidt?

Mycroft suspiró como si intentara explicarle algo a un niño pequeño, y esa actitud no le gustó a Greg.

—En efecto, son los mismos. En primer lugar, les dejaste sin Russ. Al parecer era alguien valioso para ellos. Y en segundo lugar, tu aparente resolución del caso Schmidt dejó a la luz muchas pruebas que ellos querían ocultar del gobierno.

—Espera un momento, Mycroft. ¿Has dicho "aparente resolución"? —dijo sin querer sentirse ofendido.

—En efecto, tu teoría de los celos ha resultado ser falsa.

Al final sí se estaba ofendiendo, y bastante.

—Será mejor que me lo expliques.

Mycroft cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y lo soltó todo como si le aburriera enormemente el tema, como si dijera "por supuesto que tengo que explicártelo":

—Aún estamos investigando, pero parece ser que Russ y Schmidt no mantenían una relación amorosa. Sí estuvieron en contacto, pero no eran amantes. Les unía una relación más… profesional.

—Si todo está mal—le interrumpió Greg sin poder evitarlo, estaba bastante molesto con Mycroft, tanto que ni siquiera se planteó el otro tipo de relación que podían mantener Russ y Schmidt—, ¿por qué no me han dicho nada en NSY? Bickerton me lo habría dicho inmediatamente.

—No te lo ha dicho porque no lo sabe, así de simple. Es más, tú te estás enterando antes que el propio director de New Scotland Yard. Tampoco te desanimes por haber resuelto mal el caso, después de todo adivinaste el elemento crucial para reabrirlo.

Las miles de preguntas que tenía Greg en su cabeza no le dejaban pensar bien, así que intentó organizar su mente lo mejor que pudo.

—Está bien, paso por paso. Si Schmidt no fue asesinada por celos, significa que hay algo más profundo detrás. ¿Quién está investigando todo esto si NSY no sabe nada?

La sonrisa de Mycroft era todo un poema.

—Información confidencial.

Dios, cómo le sacaba de sus casillas. Pero podía deducir por su comentario que el gobierno estaba detrás de todo eso. Si es que era cierto, porque Greg lo veía todo muy raro.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna pregunta que pueda hacerte cuya respuesta no sea confidencial?

—No creo necesario contestar a esa pregunta—es decir, no. Mycroft no le iba a decir nada, o eso pensaba—. Sin embargo, como Detective Inspector que eres sí te puedo decir que los secuestros de los embajadores no fue un contratiempo, sino que eran el objetivo principal. Tú les fastidiaste un plan que seguramente llevaban organizando años. Y obviamente intentarán matarte.

—Entonces déjame en Scotland Yard.

—¿Disculpa? —por el tono en el que lo decía Mycroft, Greg podía ver que no estaba muy acostumbrado a usar la palabra.

— No puedo decir que es nuevo que me persigan unos terroristas, o que esté amenazada mi vida—si es que era verdad todo eso, cosa que dudaba—, y por eso sé que no hay lugar más seguro que Scotland Yard. Si quieren matarme, tendrán que entrar en un edificio lleno de policías.

—Eso no les detendrá y lo sabes—dijo Mycroft con un tono de advertencia en su voz.

—Que intenten entrar ahí.

Mycroft le miró fijamente, viendo si realmente estaba convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Está bien, te llevaré. Supongo que querrás todos los informes y datos que Sherlock y el Dr. Watson han recabado.

Greg le agradeció su ayuda, sorprendido de que accediera tan fácilmente.

—El universo no es perezoso—murmuró Greg muy bajo, pero Mycroft le oyó.

—¿Disculpa?

—No, nada, es solo una frase que suelo decir.

— ¿Y es? —le animó Mycroft a seguir.

—El universo no es lo suficientemente perezoso como para dejar las cosas al azar. Quiero decir, si de verdad Schmidt hubiera muerto a causa de los celos habrían sido muchas cosas dejadas al azar, cosas que yo intenté explicar con una teoría errónea. Y el universo no deja nada al azar, así que... Si es cierto lo que me has contado, no me extraña todo esto.

Mycroft le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, Greg podía ver cómo funcionaba su cerebro a toda máquina, pero en seguida el hombre del paraguas miró por la ventanilla e hizo un gesto con la mano quitando importancia a lo que había dicho. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido, era una de sus frases favoritas.

—Desde luego—contestó Mycroft en un tono educado, como si no quisiera dejarle en ridículo a propósito. O así se sentía Greg, por lo que decidió quedarse en silencio hasta que la limusina se paró.

Mycroft se bajó, dejándole la puerta abierta, y él le siguió. Por fuera, el edificio al que se dirigían era blanco impoluto. Tenía un cartel dorado que ponía "Club Diógenes", un nombre que no había escuchado nunca. Por supuesto que sabía quién era Diógenes, pero no se creía que había viajado desde el pasado para fundar un club.

Si por fuera le pareció impresionante, por dentro lo era aún más. Nada más poner los pies al otro lado de la puerta principal, Greg sintió viajar a finales del siglo XIX, a la época vitoriana. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de la más exquisita madera, y las alfombras parecían traídas de alguna colonia inglesa. Por no hablar de todos los hombres que estaban sentados en las butacas más cómodas que Greg había visto en su vida.

Mycroft pasó entre ellos sin saludarles, aunque los hombres tampoco lo intentaron: estaban muy pendientes de lo que el periódico tenía que decirles. Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar a una de las muchas puertas de madera, una digna de que el mayor de los Holmes la abriera. Mycroft la sostuvo abierta y le indicó con un gesto que pasara adentro, y así hizo Greg pasando a su lado. Y notó dos cosas: la colonia tremendamente cara que llevaba Mycroft y un roce inoportuno.

La sala era bastante grande, también recubierta de madera y de estanterías con libros sacados igualmente de la era victoriana. En el centro había un escritorio enorme como el que tenía Mycroft en su despacho del gobierno, y rodeándolo estaban tres de los comodísimos sillones que Greg había visto fuera. Y que por cierto, se moría por probar.

No fue hasta que dio unos pasos que notó una presencia a su izquierda. Se giró y vio a un hombre de traje vestido completamente de negro sentado en una silla que no parecía muy cómoda. En seguida Greg reconoció un pinganillo en la oreja del hombre, y no le gustó nada. Volvió a girarse para hablar con Mycroft, que había cerrado la puerta cuidadosamente sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Dónde están los informes?

—Me temo que una vez más no he sido sincero contigo, Gregory—por su tono de voz parecía que realmente lo lamentaba, pero la expresión de su cara indicaba justo lo contrario—. No te llevaré a NSY, te quedarás aquí.

—¿Disculpa? —no pudo evitar usar la misma frase que Mycroft, aunque lo hizo inconscientemente. Cuando salió por su boca se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, temía que se lo tomara como un insulto, pero Mycroft no era de los que se alteraban fácilmente.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que se solucione el problema con los terroristas.

Mycroft dio media vuelta e hizo el amago de abrir la puerta, pero Greg se lo impidió. No se iba a burlar de él tan descaradamente.

—Espero que seas consciente de que estás reteniendo a un policía en contra de su voluntad. Y eso es un delito—Greg se estaba enfadando, y nunca era bueno enfadarle.

—Sí, soy consciente de ello—dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa en la cara. Se estaba divirtiendo, otra vez. ¿Es que ese hombre sólo se lo pasaba bien si él quedaba en ridículo?

—No me vas a retener, Mycroft—Greg dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero el hombre del pinganillo le interceptó el paso. ¿Cómo había podido recorrer esa distancia en menos de un segundo, siendo tan grande como era?

—Para ello tendrás que sortear a Billy. Suerte si lo intentas—Greg metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero Mycroft se había adelantado. Tenía su móvil, y se lo estaba enseñando como si fuera un trofeo. Así que de ahí el roce inoportuno—. Te lo devolveré cuando vuelva, no creo que te haga falta hasta entonces.

—Soy Detective Inspector—intentó mirar a Mycroft, pero como el tal Billy estaba en medio tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para mirar sobre su hombro—, por si no lo recuerdas. Me pueden llamar por un caso en cualquier momento. Esto es ilegal, te exijo que me saques de aquí o atente a las consecuencias.

Greg estaba muy enfadado. Tanto que había tenido que poner su voz más amenazante posible, esa voz con la que hacía temblar a cualquiera. Pero Mycroft no parecía inmutarse.

—Yo soy lo que tú llamas consecuencias, Gregory. Vendré cuando todo se haya calmado.

Y sin decir nada más Mycroft le dejó sólo con Billy, que en ese momento parecía una muralla inexpugnable.

— ¡Te llevaré a juicio, Mycroft! —gritó Greg, pero el receptor de su amenaza no le contestó—. ¡Lamentarás todo esto!

—Será mejor que se ponga cómodo, señor Lestrade. La última vez que el señor Holmes dijo eso volvió al cabo de una semana.

Se planteó si darle un puñetazo a ese hombre y salir corriendo, pero Billy estaba negando con la cabeza como diciendo: "no es buena idea, señor Lestrade". Y no, Greg sabía que no lo era.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones deseando romper algo, o simplemente hacer algo para quitarse la frustración y el enfado de encima. Billy, el perrito Billy volvió a sentarse en su incómoda silla, que se lamentó al notar su peso, y Greg sabía que no le quitaría los ojos de encima. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que estar allí, planeando cómo matar a Mycroft la próxima vez que le viera? Si lo hacía, porque a lo mejor él se mataba antes de la frustración y de la incertidumbre que sentía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Pobre Greg, encerrado por una excusa que no se termina de creer. Y Mycroft... Bueno, habrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para ver qué opina :P Os pido que tengáis un poco de paciencia con el slash, no han empezado muy bien que digamos y necesitan un poco de tiempo, jeje.  
> Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia, y sobre todo a los que comentáis ^.^ Es muy importante para mí saber qué opináis, me animáis mucho con vuestros comentarios y además veo si tengo que cambiar cosas o dejarlas como están (sí, tengo escritos ya bastantes capítulos xD), así que os agradecería que me comentéis qué os ha parecido el de hoy :D  
> A partir de hoy intentaré subir un capítulo cada dos días (es decir, uno sí y uno no), ya que no me sobra mucho tiempo para escribir y dentro de poco se me acabarán los capítulos que ya tengo escritos... Hay que racionalizarlos. Y como ya dije en algún capítulo anterior, esta historia va a ser algo larga y le voy a tener que dedicar mucho tiempo.   
> ¡Un beso a todos y hasta pronto!


	5. Capítulo 5

Habían pasado horas y nada. Nada. No había absolutamente nada en esa maldita sala que Greg pudiera usar para escapar. Sólo había dos posibles salidas: la puerta, cerrada con la llave de Billy, y el ventanal, tan grueso que ni tirando la mesa se rompería. Y por supuesto había que añadir el problema del perro faldero de Mycroft. Billy no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni un momento, ni siquiera cuando iba al servicio (que tampoco tenía ninguna ruta de escape, ya lo había comprobado), y había descartado una confrontación directa. Era el doble que él, y por muchas técnicas que Greg supiera no podría robarle la llave a Billy. Así que, ¿qué podía hacer Greg? Esperar sentado a que llegara Mycroft. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Estaba siendo retenido contra su voluntad, y eso era algo que su orgullo de policía no podía permitir. Además, por mucha lógica que tuviera no terminaba de creerse el asunto de los terroristas. Nadie le había dicho nada en la oficina, ni Sherlock o John, y él tampoco había notado nada. ¿Acaso no habían tenido oportunidad los terroristas de matarle mientras paseaba totalmente desprotegido por Londres?

El único que le había contado esa historia era Mycroft, y era un hombre tan raro que no sabía que pensar. Así que en vez de quedarse sentado y atormentarse por qué pasaría con su reputación si de verdad no había resuelto bien el caso Schmidt, se puso a investigar todo lo que había en la sala por si algo se le había pasado por alto.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Billy miró estantería por estantería, libro por libro. Había muchos clásicos ingleses, pero Greg se sorprendió ver también muchísimos libros en francés, alemán, español, italiano, checo, neerlandés... Si ese era el despacho de Mycroft, no podía ni imaginar la cantidad de idiomas que hablaba ese hombre, y a qué nivel (había algunas obras en inglés que le costaba entender, y eso que era su lengua materna). Pero había más temáticas: histórica, política, económica, matemáticas... Había de todo en esas estanterías. Incluso había una sección de prensa, con todos los ejemplares de periódicos británicos desde 1934. Greg sacó el primero y empezó a leer las noticias, y también los anuncios.

Era impresionante ver cómo había cambiado todo desde el siglo pasado, cómo hablaban de la II Guerra Mundial y qué había pasado después. Ir día a día (o semana a semana, faltaban algunos periódicos) con la Historia le provocaba una sensación extraña, y poco a poco fue llegando hasta los últimos ejemplares. Esos sí los conocía, leía el periódico siempre que tenía tiempo libre y hubo un hecho que le llamó la atención.

No es que él fuera engreído, todo lo contrario. Sabía que los éxitos de sus casos (o supuestos, como el de Schmidt) no se le podían subir a la cabeza, algo que intentaba inculcar a su división sin mucho éxito en algunos casos. Pero eso no impedía que a veces le sacaran en la prensa como si hubiera hecho algo muy importante. Sin ir más lejos, con el caso Schmidt apareció en primera plana de casi todos los periódicos.

Sin embargo allí, en la sala donde le había encerrado Mycroft, no estaban ninguno de los números en lo que él aparecía. Ni uno solo. Eso sólo confirmó que efectivamente, tal y como pensaba Greg, ese era la sala especial de Mycroft. ¿Quién si no guardaría todos los periódicos desde 1934 excepto en los que aparecía él? Sabía muy bien que no le caía bien al mayor de los hermanos Holmes, se lo había dejado muy claro en la cafetería y dejándole allí encerrado tras contarle esa mentira (cada vez se autoconvencía más de que lo era). Y tampoco se lo reprochaba, si a él le hubieran gritado como hizo él con Mycroft... No le encerraría en un club, pero seguramente sí en los calabozos durante una noche. ¿O es que acaso encerrarle era la forma que tenía Mycroft de vengarse?

Estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, con todos los periódicos esparcidos alrededor, cuando dieron tres toques a la puerta. Billy se levantó y preguntó algo a través de la madera maciza. Lo que oyó le debió parecer correcto, porque metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Greg se quedó con la boca abierta al ver entrar a Sherlock, que a su vez también se quedó sorprendido al verle.

Le miró un segundo y después miró a Billy. Entrecerró lo ojos y apareció esa expresión en su cara de “yo lo sé todo”.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano, Billy?

—Se tuvo que ir por una emergencia.

—Esperad un momento—dijo Greg poniéndose en pie y alisándose los pantalones—, ¿vosotros dos os conocéis?

—Sí, de la época en la que mi querido hermano mandaba a sus espías del MI-6 a vigilarme. A él siempre le descubría—Billy carraspeó y bajó la mirada, avergonzado por no hacer bien su trabajo—. No te preocupes, Billy, siempre eras de los últimos.

—Me parece muy bien, Sherlock—le cortó Greg. En ese momento lo último que le apetecía era escuchar batallitas—, pero si puedes hacer el favor de sacarme de aquí podemos hablar fuera tranquilamente.

—No quería hablar contigo. Es más, si quisiera hablar contigo jamás te habría buscado aquí.

De repente Sherlock se puso nervioso, se acercó al ventanal y apartó la cortina para mirar a través del cristal.

— ¿Qué ocurre, señor Holmes? —preguntó Billy, alerta.

—Me han seguido unas personas muy poco deseables. Mejor dicho, dejé que me siguieran. Creía que Mycroft estaría aquí... —la última parte la dijo murmurando. Se apartó bruscamente de la ventana y se puso a investigar el gran escritorio—. Billy, ¿tienes un arma de sobra?

—Por supuesto, pero primero dígame qué está ocurriendo.

Con una gran fuerza que Greg no supo de dónde había sacado, Sherlock fue capaz de tumbar la mesa. Todo lo que había sobre ella rodó por el suelo o se rompió, pero poco le importaba al menor de los Holmes.

—Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, dinos qué cojones ocurre—dijo casi rogando Greg. Ese día acabaría teniendo un infarto.

—Dejé que los terroristas me siguieran confiando en que Mycroft estaría aquí para tenderles una trampa y atraparles. Pero ya no tenemos tiempo para eso. Billy, desaloja a los miembros del club y dale el arma de sobra a Lestrade. Esto se va a poner interesante.

Billy no debía ver esa situación tan irreal como la veía Greg, porque salió en seguida de la sala para desalojar a los miembros del club. Sherlock sacó de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones una semiautomática como las que llevaban los policías, en concreto como la que tenía él en su oficina olvidada, y la cargó. Fue a otras dos mesas y también las volcó, creando así varias coberturas para protegerse.

—Sherlock, de verdad, explícame mejor qué pasa porque... —Greg se estaba poniendo nervioso. No entendía nada, la sala estaba hecha un desastre y estaba a punto de haber un tiroteo. Ni todos sus años de experiencia le servían para hacer frente a la situación en ese momento.

—Fui al barrio donde estaban los terroristas, los que decía que estaban tras los secuestros. ¿Recuerdas? —Sherlock también se estaba impacientando y lo reflejaba en su tono de voz y en su velocidad de la explicación—. Russ no mató a Schmidt a causa de los celos, sino…

—Sí, ya me sé la historia—desde luego no iba a dejar que otro Holmes le explicara lo estúpido que era, y Sherlock le miró como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la sala—. Mycroft me lo contó—dijo explicándose ante la mirada incrédula de Sherlock. A saber qué estaría pensando— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Robé unos archivos de su guarida, me pillaron y escapé por los pelos. Aproveché la oportunidad y dejé que me siguieran. Contaba con que mi hermano…

—Listo, señor Holmes—dijo Billy mientras atravesaba la puerta y cargaba un AK que no llevaba hasta entonces—. ¿Cuántos nos quieren visitar?

—Cuatro. Dale el arma a Lestrade.

Billy le tendió la culata de lo que parecía una Smith & Wesson, y también le tendió varios recambios de 9 mm.

— ¿Me has visto cara de un puto policía yankee? —dijo Greg sin poder evitarlo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Era la misma que usaban los policías en Estados Unidos, y además nunca se había sentido cómodo con ese calibre.

Billy le miró fijamente, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Mi padre era policía en Nueva York.

—Perdón—susurró Greg. Había hecho bien en no intentar robarle las llaves, daba verdadero miedo.

La AK47 que tenía Billy, por supuesto, iría justo en frente de la puerta. En cuanto llegaran los terroristas les iba a caer una buena ráfaga de munición. Sherlock y él se pondrían a los laterales, en las otras mesas que había tirado Sherlock, para rematar a los que quedaran vivos.

Esperaron en sus posiciones lo que pareció una eternidad, sudando como si estuvieran bajo un sol de 50º C. Desde su posición Greg no podía ver qué hacían los otros dos, pero suponía que estaban tan nerviosos como él. Agarró bien la culata con la mano derecha y usó la izquierda para envolverla por abajo, como procedía desde hacía tantos años. Intentó pensar en cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero su mente se negaba a funcionar. Se reacomodó tras su cobertura y apartó de una patada uno de los periódicos que había leído unos momentos atrás. ¿A quién le importaba la Historia cuando estaba a punto de formar parte de ella?

De repente, cuando Greg pensaba que no sucedería nada, oyeron jaleo en el interior del edificio. Contaba para intentar calmarse, pero su corazón iba más rápido que nunca. En ninguna operación policial se había puesto así de nervioso, lo que hacía que no pudiera concentrarse en ese momento. La puerta se abrió con un estruendo y la metralla empezó a sonar.

Greg cerró los ojos a causa del enorme ruido, alegrándose de que las balas no traspasaran la madera de su cobertura, y cuando cesó se obligó a mirar. Había dos hombres sangrando en el suelo, sin moverse, y otros dos estaban aún de pie disparando a Billy. Greg sacó la Smith & Wesson y apuntó hacia ellos. Disparó otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que uno de ellos se estrelló contra la pared y cayó lentamente, aunque sin dejar de disparar a Billy. Volvió a disparar, pero la pistola se quedó sin munición. Una bala pasó rozándole a varios centímetros y se escondió de inmediato. El nerviosismo de Greg había dejado paso al energético caos de una batalla. Recargó la Smith & Wesson y volvió a asomarse por la cobertura. Disparó al que quedaba en pie, pero su ángulo de tiro no le permitió acertar. Sherlock también estaba en posición, disparando mientras Billy recargaba la AK, pero tampoco acertaba.

Greg volvió a disparar dos veces, y escuchó la AK de Billy. El asaltante lanzó el arma por los aires y empezó a sacudirse violentamente hasta caer rendido en el suelo junto a sus tres compañeros.

El repentino silencio hizo mucho más daño a los oídos de Greg que todo el estruendo que habían armado. Sherlock fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y le siguieron Billy y él. Se acercaron a los cuatro, bajo un charco oscuro y cada vez más grande de sangre, y comprobaron que efectivamente estaban muertos. Mirándolos de cerca Greg se sorprendió una vez más. Cada vez que participaba en algún tiroteo en su trabajo, terminaba igual que en ese momento, preguntándose si se había cruzado alguna vez con esas personas muertas. Parecían personas normales que iban por la mañana a comprar el pan, que paseaban al perro e iban en metro a trabajar. Pero ellos formaban parte de una organización terrorista y lo habían pagado con sus vidas.

Greg tiró la Smith & Wesson sobre la alfombra ensangrentada y se puso a mirar los desperfectos que había ocasionado: las mesas estaban destrozadas, las paredes llenas de balazos, y mejor no hablar de la cada vez más abundante sangre. Nadie habría dicho que unas horas antes todo estaba inmaculadamente ordenado.

—Tu brazo...

No estaba seguro de quién dijo eso, pero Sherlock y Billy le miraban fijamente. Greg siguió sus miradas hasta llegar a su brazo derecho, cubierto de sangre. ¿Por qué sangraba? No había notado que le diera ninguna bala, ni que le arañara ninguna. Movía los dedos perfectamente, al igual que la muñeca. Pero cuando intentó mover el brazo el dolor le atravesó por completo, impidiéndole respirar o mantenerse de pie. Tropezó hacia delante y Billy se adelantó para aguantarle y evitarle la caída. Greg aguantaba el dolor como podía, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de su control. O a lo mejor era sudor, no estaba muy seguro. Sólo sabía que algo mojado resbalaba por su cara.

El dolor llegó a su apogeo y gritó, gritó como no había hecho en años. Nunca antes ninguna bala le había hecho gritar así. Notó que le dejaban en el suelo, y alguien le sujetó la espalda mientras le susurraba algo. Pero no podía entenderle. Le extendieron el brazo y jadeó, ya sin fuerzas por tanto gritar. Le arrancaron la manga de la camisa y Greg entreabrió un ojo para ver su brazo: le había dado una bala. ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo sentido?

El resto fue muy confuso para Greg: le obligaron a levantarse, le llevaron en volandas a algún sitio y le volvieron a sentar. Había luces acribillándole, sonidos estridentes que le ensordecían, mucha gente hablando a la vez... Todo le daba vueltas, el dolor seguía expandiéndose por su cuerpo, y sin darse cuenta perdió el conocimiento.

  
  


* * *

 

Las voces le llegaban ensombrecidas, y aunque las reconocía no era capaz de ponerles cara:

—...capaz de hacerlo. Pero lo supe nada más entrar.

—No crees que Gregory sepa algo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, nunca se lo plantearía y mucho menos en su situación actual. Bueno, qué te voy a contar que no sepa el Gobierno. Por lo que me has contado, puede que te odie.

—No quería que pasara nada de esto—hubo un silencio entre las dos voces—. Si no le hubiera llevado al Club… Si no hubiera intentado acercarme...

— ¿Renunciarás ahora?

—No tengo otra opción, hermano. Sentir simpatía hacia los demás es una pérdida de tiempo, y es peligroso.

—Le dejaste con tu guardaespaldas favorito, y la única vez que lo has hecho fue para vigilarme. Sólo prescindes de él cuando alguien realmente te importa. Sí, sé que te importo, no me mires así. Y con tus otras víctimas no te deshiciste de Billy.

—No estaban amenazados de muerte, Sherlock. Y ellos son sólo de una noche, no me importan demasiado.

La otra voz soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor, los dos sabemos que para ti él no es como los demás, digas lo que digas—hubo un pequeño silencio—. ¿Quieres que crea que Billy o algún otro de tus espías no le han estado vigilando? —otra carcajada.

—Cállate, Sherlock.

—Hay muchísimos más detalles como para no callarme en horas. No me fuerces, Mycroft.

Otro silencio. Su cerebro empezaba a razonar, y supo que eran los hermanos Holmes los que estaban hablando. Aunque era incapaz de comprender la conversación.

No sabía si se había dormido o si sólo había pasado un momento, pero consiguió abrir los ojos cuando notó movimiento cerca de él. Un hombre con una barba que le cubría la mitad de la cara apareció en su campo de visión y le sonrió.

—Vaya, por fin despiertas. Ya iba siendo hora—Greg notaba la garganta seca y la lengua de trapo—. No te preocupes, estás en el hospital. Te ingresaron de urgencia tras recibir un disparo muy desafortunado en el brazo.

— ¿Un... disparo?

—La bala contenía veneno, casi te perdemos en quirófano—el hombre le sonrió y en cierta manera le reconfortó—. Pero estás como un toro, la dosis no pudo contigo. Ahora lo que necesitas es dormir y beber agua todo lo que quieras.

Greg consiguió espabilarse un poco pero cuando intentó levantar la cabeza para mirar qué le rodeaba todo le dio vueltas.

—Tranquilo, poco a poco. Tus amigos estarán aquí pronto, ellos te ayudarán con lo que sea.

— ¿Amigos? —recordó una conversación bastante confusa, pero supuso que la había soñado.

—Tú relájate, que ahora vienen.

Escuchó los pasos del hombre barbudo alejarse y se quedó allí tumbado, haciendo lo que todos los pacientes: esperar.

Esperó y esperó, pero no ocurría nada. Notaba su cuerpo entumecido y doloroso, apenas podía moverlo y en cuanto abría los ojos todo empezaba a dar vueltas.

De vez en cuando oía unos pasos acercarse, pero se alejaban igual de rápido. No sabía si estaba en urgencias o en planta, no oía nada que le diera pistas. Y no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para deducir algo de la charla con el barbudo. Unos pasos volvieron a acercarse, cada vez se hacían más fuertes y sólo desaparecieron cuando llegaron a su lado. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Mycroft dando vueltas delante de él.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Gregory?

Intentó tragar saliva para mojarse la garganta, pero no le sirvió de nada.

—Sediento.

La cara de Mycroft desapareció un momento para luego aparecer con una pajita. Se la puso en la boca y Greg se bebió casi de una vez todo el vaso de agua que le había ofrecido. Manjar de dioses.

— ¿Mejor?

Greg asintió y Mycroft le quitó la pajita de la boca. O él tenía las manos muy frías o él tenía fiebre. No le extrañaría que fueran las dos a la vez.

—Gregory, sé que no es el mejor momento pero quería pedirte perdón. Por mi culpa estás aquí y me siento responsable de ello. Lo que más temo es que pienses que todo ha ocurrido a propósito...

Mycroft seguía hablando y Greg le contestaba, en su cabeza. Quería decirle que lo hablarían más tarde cuando pudiera estar como mínimo sentado, pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Así que dejó que siguiera hablando, más nervioso de lo que le había visto hasta entonces.

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

—Sí.

¿Qué más podía decir Greg? Su opinión sobre el mayor de los Holmes no era la mejor, pero el ataque al club sólo le hizo comprender que no le había dejado encerrado allí a propósito y que sólo le podía haber dicho la verdad. Si algo sabía de un Holmes es que, a pesar de ser retorcido, no era mala persona.

Y si además estaba allí, dándole de beber con una pajita, ahuecándole la almohada y en definitiva ayudándole, ¿cómo iba a seguir pensando algo malo de él?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No me odiéis por este capítulo, porfa! Puede ser un poco cruel, pero el final... Bueno, ya me diréis vuestra opinión sobre cómo termina el capítulo xD Sé que he sido un poco mala hoy, así que os prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré lo más pronto posible.  
> Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis, los que comentáis, los que seguís la historia... A todos, en definitiva. De verdad, no os podéis hacer una idea de lo mucho que me animáis a seguir escribiendo con cada visita que hacéis, sin vosotros no serviría para nada. Así que ya sabéis, no os cortéis para hacer un review de la historia :P  
> ¡Un beso a todos y hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 6

Con razón Greg había sentido un dolor insoportable al rato de que le dispararan, y no en el momento. Los terroristas habían bañado las balas (o eran balas especiales, no había entendido muy bien al doctor barbudo) con un veneno poco común: primero paralizaba, y después saturaba el sistema nervioso de información. Es decir, hacía que literalmente te murieras a causa del dolor. Por suerte para él le habían llevado a tiempo al hospital y le habían podido dar el antídoto, aunque por los pelos: Greg casi había muerto en la mesa de operaciones mientras le sacaban la bala.

Pero poco a poco se iba recuperando. Los primeros días solamente se despertaba para beber un poco de agua que siempre le daba Mycroft, y volvía a dormirse. Cada vez iba durmiendo menos hasta que obtuvo otra vez el sentido del tiempo. Consiguió sentarse al quinto día con la ayuda de John, y aunque no tenía la fuerza suficiente en los brazos (ni en el cuerpo en general) como para sujetar los cubiertos podía comer de la bandeja que le llevaban las auxiliares tres veces al día. Eso sí, gracias a alguien que se prestara a darle de comer, en la mayoría de los casos Mycroft. Y así siguió, recuperando fuerzas día a día hasta que pasó un mes de la operación.

Deseaba salir de esas cuatro paredes, irse del hospital, pero el doctor barbudo no quería darle el alta. A esas alturas su organismo había eliminado de su cuerpo todo el veneno, pero los efectos aún perduraban. Sus músculos apenas le respondían y el doctor barbudo incluso dudaba que pudiera volver a hacer vida normal (aunque cada vez que se lo decía y veía la reacción asustada de Greg, insistía en que era sólo una pequeña posibilidad). Así que tenía que quedarse en el hospital hasta que, como mínimo, pudiera levantarse de la cama.

También recibía visitas, y muchas. Mycroft y John estaban allí prácticamente todo el día, turnándose, y Sherlock aunque aparecía menos se dejaba ver como mínimo una vez al día. A menudo iban también Donovan, Anderson, e incluso Bickerton (que no paraba de quejarse porque no podía trabajar). Su superior le mantenía al corriente de todo lo que pasaba y le alegraba saber que las cosas marchaban bien: por suerte o por desgracia, la intrusión de Sherlock en la base de operaciones de los terroristas les había dejado muy vulnerables. La policía había podido detenerlos y acusarles entre otras muchas cosas de homicidio, posesión de drogas y de terrorismo. Pero no le dijo nada del caso Schmidt, no le dijo que lo había resuelto mal. Y eso le estaba reconcomiendo a Greg por dentro.

Por eso, un día que vio que Mycroft estaba dispuesto a hablar un poco, se lo preguntó:

— ¿Por qué Bickerton sigue sin decirme nada de lo de Schmidt?

Mycroft estaba sentado en la única butaca de la habitación, leyendo uno de sus muchísimos libros. Pasó una página lentamente y de una forma tan elegante que desentonaba con la habitación de hospital. Parecía sacado de un cuadro, con su traje de tres piezas y su paraguas. Le contestó sin mirarle, sumido en su lectura.

—Porque sigue sin saberlo.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dicen? Necesito volver a abrir el caso y si Bickerton no puede…

—No vas a reabrir el caso otra vez, Gregory—Mycroft cerró su libro. Se había puesto muy serio.

—¿Por qué no? Es lo que debo hacer.

—La gente necesita creer que se ha cerrado el caso. Si avisamos a New Scotland Yard y se hace público, la opinión pública se os echará encima. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están, tranquilas.

—Porque así en el gobierno podéis investigar lo que queráis sin periodistas ni policías de por medio.

Mycroft sonrió y volvió a abrir el libro.

—Esa es una interpretación tuya que no voy a rebatir—o lo que era lo mismo, sí. Eso era justamente lo que pretendía el gobierno. Greg suspiró, harto de no conseguir una respuesta clara de Mycroft.

—¿Y qué pasa con los terroristas que me dispararon? ¿Qué piensa hacer el gobierno con ellos?

La expresión de Mycroft se volvió tan seria y su voz tan grave que Greg tuvo un escalofrío.

—Tu balazo no quedará impune, te lo garantizo.

La conversación murió ahí, y el ambiente se puso bastante raro. Greg sabía que Mycroft se sentía culpable porque estuviera hospitalizado, él mismo se lo había dicho, pero no le echaba la culpa. Nadie la tenía, eran cosas que pasaban cuando mezclas a policías, asesinos, terroristas y al gobierno. Y aunque le había costado entenderlo y asimilarlo, Mycroft no era mala persona. Incluso le había pedido perdón, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, y sabía que para un Holmes eso no era corriente ni fácil. Aun con todo Mycroft se seguía sintiendo culpable y pasaba todo su tiempo libre en el hospital (que era más tiempo del que habría cabido esperar del Gobierno). Le pareció un buen tema y un buen momento para destensar el ambiente:

—Mycroft, no es sano que estés en el hospital todo el día. Vete a descansar—era una orden lo que le estaba dando, pero sabía de sobra que Mycroft no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Y su sonrisa tan políticamente correcta se lo demostraba.

—Mi salud está muy bien, me alegra que te preocupes por ello—pasó otra página de su libro.

—Sabes que no lo digo por eso. Dios, Mycroft—ese hombre le exasperaba algunas veces—, debes tener una vida de la que ocuparte. Ya has perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

—No es perder el tiempo, ni muchísimo menos. Estoy disfrutando de la literatura como nunca. Verás, si no trabajo no tengo nada que hacer. Por eso trabajo siempre, para no buscar ninguna otra actividad que hacer en mi tiempo libre.

—Pero algo debes hacer. Quiero decir, no puedes pensar las 24 horas en tu trabajo... —Greg se acomodó en la cama, donde estaba sentado, para que no se le volvieran a dormir las piernas.

—Lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo raro es que me tome tiempo libre. Y tú eres la excusa perfecta para ello.

—¿No te molesta malgastarlo aquí, conmigo? Seguro que estás mejor leyendo en tu casa.

Mycroft apartó la mirada del libro, le miró fijamente y sonrió.

—En absoluto.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en el libro y pasó otra página, lentamente. Trataba las hojas de ese libro con mucho más cuidado del que debería al tratarse de una edición relativamente nueva. Lo había empezado el día anterior y ya casi lo había leído entero, aunque en un Holmes eso no le extrañaba en absoluto.

Greg notaba el parecido de Mycroft con Sherlock, pero a la vez eran muy distintos. Mycroft tenía las dotes sociales de las que carecía su hermano, sabía cómo actuar en cada momento y qué decir. No malgastaba ni una palabra. E incluso se atrevería a decir, por pequeños detalles que había observado en el mayor de los Holmes durante esa semana, que era más listo que Sherlock, si tal cosa era posible.

Otra cosa que había advertido y que le daba un poco de reparo era que habían llegado a un nivel en el que Greg podía considerar a Mycroft como un amigo, a pesar de sus peculiaridades. Y a pesar de los malentendidos que había tenido con él en New Scotland Yard. Y a pesar de que creía que hasta entonces no se soportaban mutuamente. Y a pesar de que se conocieran desde hacía solo un mes. No sabía si era por la nueva actitud de Mycroft, pero ahí en el hospital habían congeniado. Se sentía protegido y cuidado con él, algo totalmente nuevo para Greg. Ni con su exmujer se había sentido así de cuidado y quería disfrutarlo un poco.

—Oye, Mycroft...

—¿Hmm?—masculló el otro mientras pasaba otra página a su libro. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No estaba muy seguro. Sólo quería hablar con él.

—¿Me recomendarías un libro? Es bastante aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué temática prefieres?

—Oh, bueno—no sabía qué decir, hacía mucho tiempo no leía un libro y no se acordaba de ningún género en particular—, cualquiera que no sea de policías. Estoy un poco cansado de todo eso.

La risa de Mycroft era calmada, suave, tranquilizadora, delicada y gentil, en general. Si hubiera una palabra para definirlo...

—Mañana te traeré uno que seguro te gusta.

Greg escuchó el rápido ritmo de unos tacones por el pasillo. Los tacones llegaron hasta su puerta y ésta se abrió. La risa de Mycroft cesó de repente, y Greg no pudo evitar que un “Susie” se le escapara de los labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su exmujer estaba parada en la entrada, aferrando con una mano el pomo de la puerta abierta y con la otra su bolso, como si se fuera a caer el mundo si lo soltaba. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que sus ojos azules, y no le había dado tiempo a peinarse bien su pelo castaño ondulado, más largo que nunca. Es lo que tenían las prisas y la lluvia de Londres, y Susie no soportaba ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Hacía muchos meses que no la veía y no podía dejar de asombrarse de lo guapa que estaba. Aún más que como la recordaba.

—Hola, Greg.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir. Fue Mycroft el que rompió el hielo. Se levantó de la butaca y fue hacia Susie.

—Buenas tardes, soy Mycroft Holmes—le ofreció la mano para saludarla, y ella tras dudarlo un momento soltó el pomo de la puerta y le estrechó la mano—. Soy un nuevo amigo de Gregory, por eso no me conoce. Estaré fuera para dejarles asolas, tendrá muchas cosas que hablar con él.

Mycroft cerró la puerta de la habitación suavemente, dejando a Susie perpleja.

—¿Ha dicho Holmes? ¿Es pariente de Sherlock? —preguntó muy intrigada y acercándose un poco a la cama aparentemente más relajada, aunque se aferraba al bolso con las dos manos.

—Sí, es su hermano.

—No sabía que tenía uno...

—Ya, hasta hace unas semanas yo tampoco lo sabía.

Conocía a Sherlock desde hacía muchos años, y por supuesto Susie le conocía aunque sólo de oídas de cuando Greg comentaba algunos casos con ella después del trabajo.

La conversación murió en ese momento y el ambiente se tensó. Desde luego era muy difícil mantener conversaciones en esa habitación, tendría que pedir que le cambiaran. Susie miraba la habitación con muchísimo interés, más del que era normal.

—Susan, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Dejó de mirar a la habitación y le miró a él. Estando tan cerca se hacía aún más patente que había llorando.

—Ha salido hoy en el periódico que resultaste herido en un ataque terrorista. No decían qué te había pasado, sólo que estabas ingresado...

A Greg le extrañó que los periodistas hubieran tardado un mes en publicarlo, y pensó lo mismo que le dijo John hacía un tiempo: Mycroft era el único capaz de hacerlo.

—Estoy todo lo bien que cabe esperar. Me dieron con una bala que contenía veneno, pero me pusieron el antídoto a tiempo.

La expresión de Susie cambió a verdadera preocupación.

—Dios mío, Greg, es terrible.

—No es para tanto, de verdad. Aunque aún tengo que recuperarme de los efectos del veneno y del quirófano.

— ¿Cuándo te han operado?

—Hace un mes.

—¿Un mes? ¿El tiroteo fue hace un mes? ¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo? ¿Llamarme siquiera?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Estamos divorciados, ya no tengo que decirte nada—dijo Greg medio enfadado.

Susie le miró fijamente a los ojos, completamente seria y dolida por lo que le había dicho.

—Seguro que tus padres tampoco saben nada, ¿verdad?

Greg apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzado. No tenía muy buena relación con ellos y vivían lo suficientemente lejos como para que no les llegaran los periódicos en los que él salía.

—Después de tantos años estando casados es normal que me siga preocupando por ti, Greg. No se puede borrar todo al firmar el divorcio.

—¿Qué tal está Peter? —dijo Greg con toda la mala intención. Fue ella la que quiso borrar todos esos años de matrimonio engañándole, no iba a permitir que se hiciera la víctima.

Y por supuesto Susie lo había entendido, lo supo por su mirada aún más dolorida. Tardó un rato en contestar, seguramente planteándose si debería hacerlo o no.

—Hemos roto. Sólo funcionaba cuando...

Dejó la frase en el aire, pero Greg la terminó mentalmente: “cuando me engañabas”. Volvieron a quedarse en el mismo silencio incómodo y violento, y Greg se estaba cansando de esa conversación. ¿En qué había estado pensando todas esas veces que quiso llamarla, hablar con ella? Después de tantos meses y de tantas mentiras por parte de los dos no era posible que intentaran llevarse bien. Por lo menos no tan pronto.

—Susan, los dos hemos hecho las cosas mal en el pasado y nos arrepentimos. Pero es demasiado pronto para mantener una conversación así.

Su exmujer seguía aferrada a su bolso marrón, y también lo miraba por no mirarle a él. Greg la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Cometí el mayor error de mi vida al pedirte el divorcio, Greg—unas lágrimas empezaron a surgir de los ojos de Susie, aún fijados en el bolso sin atreverse a mirarle—. Sé que no puedo pedirte otra oportunidad para intentar... arreglarlo—se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta—. Pero no sé qué otra cosa hacer.

Greg la miraba aparentemente impasible aunque por dentro era todo un mar de emociones: quería gritar, llorar, golpear algo, levantarse y abrazarla, echarla, irse de la habitación, fumar, besarla, perdonarla, odiarla... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en ese momento?

—Estoy igual de perdido—por un momento le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos de Susie—, pero no puedo darnos otra oportunidad. Aunque lo desee, y lo he deseado durante mucho tiempo—se le pasó una cosa por la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente y decirlo—. Si hubiéramos tenido esta conversación un par de meses atrás, habría accedido sin dudarlo. Pero ahora no.

¿Qué había cambiado en ese tiempo? No lo sabía, pero algo era distinto dentro de él. A lo mejor el veneno de la bala le había afectado gravemente al cerebro, o el haber resuelto (aunque mal) el caso de Ana Schmidt y darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin su trabajo. Si le diera una oportunidad a la relación tendría que dedicarle muchísimo menos tiempo al trabajo y sabía que no podía. Volverían a estar en la misma situación tarde o temprano y volverían a repetirlo todo una y otra vez hasta que uno de los dos se cansara. Pero Greg ya estaba cansado con una vez, no iba a permitirlo más veces. Susie también sonrió tristemente, seguramente sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. No de la misma manera que lo hacían los hermanos Holmes, por supuesto. Lo suyo era fruto de su matrimonio y seguramente esa comprensión del otro nunca se iría de sus vidas.

—Supuse que dirías algo como eso—el ambiente se relajó un poco, pero no demasiado.

—Lo siento—no sabía qué más podía decir.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio hasta que Susie volvió a hablar:

—Aun así... Me gustaría seguir viniendo. Estoy preocupada y... no quiero que salgas por completo de mi vida.

Greg alzó los brazos en lo que pretendía ser un gesto cómico, pero como no podía moverse bien quedó bastante extraño.

—Tengo pensión completa con todo pagado. No creo que me vaya muy pronto.

Susie sonrió tristemente y se limpió otra lágrima rebelde.

—Entonces volveré.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse le miró una última vez y le sonrió. Cerró la puerta, dejándole solo, sin ser consciente de la confusión que había dejado tras la puerta cerrada.

Aspiró el aire lentamente, lo retuvo todo el tiempo que pudo y lo soltó lentamente. Desde pequeño había aprendido a hacer eso cuando estaba nervioso, o enfadado, o confuso. O todo a la vez, como en ese momento. Siguió el procedimiento una y otra vez hasta que consiguió dejar la mente en blanco. Creyó que todo iba bien, que había conseguido calmarse, pero cuando vio a Mycroft aparecer por la puerta se derrumbó.

No podía seguir soportando la presión que sentía en el pecho, ni su escozor de garganta. En silencio, las lágrimas resbalaron por su cara hasta mojar las sábanas, dejando escapar todo lo que tenía dentro y tanto se había esforzado por ocultar, todo aquello que fingía que no le afectaba.

Su miedo por el efecto del veneno en su cuerpo, por no saber si podría volver a moverse con normalidad, por la posibilidad de que a causa de ello sus amigos y conocidos le pudieran olvidar. Su dolor por el divorcio que tardaría mucho en superar, y por las emociones que le acababa de despertar Susie. La presión de Bickerton sobre él, la presión del caso Schmidt y sus repercusiones con los terroristas.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra, y Greg sólo podía aferrarse a las sábanas torpemente, lo que aumentaba su frustración consigo mismo y con su cuerpo. Mycroft se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acercó a él. No era un abrazo, simplemente estaba dejando que llorara sobre él, sobre su traje. Por lo poco que conocía a Mycroft sabía que era un gesto muy íntimo para él, y no lo despreció.

Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo amigo y lloró como no lo había hecho desde la adolescencia.

Y en algún momento se quedó dormido mientras se impregnaba de la colonia de Mycroft.

  
  


* * *

 

—...la rechazó, por supuesto.

—Cada día entiendo menos las relaciones humanas.

—Ya somos dos, hermano.

Greg tenía la sensación de que había vivido eso antes, pero no sabía dónde. Estaba todo oscuro, por lo que debía ser de noche. Las voces de Mycroft y Sherlock le llegaban difusas, así que supuso que estarían hablando en el pasillo.

—Aliviado—dijo Sherlock.

—Sí—contestó Mycroft escuetamente.

—Ya. ¿Y ahora?

—Esperar.

Sherlock suspiró.

—No me acostumbro a hablar de estos temas, y menos contigo.

—Empezaste tú, yo no te obligué a que te metieras en mis asuntos.

—Estás muy solo, Mycroft.

—No es verdad.

—Sí, lo es. Por eso me he metido en tus asuntos.

Y la conversación terminó ahí. Unos pasos se fueron por el pasillo y otros entraron en la habitación. Greg se hizo el dormido, esperando engañar al que se hubiera quedado. Reconoció el suspiro de Mycroft, y notó que encendía la pequeña bombilla junto a la butaca. Escuchó el murmullo de un libro al abrirse.

Intentó comprender la conversación de los hermanos, pero no le veía mucho sentido. También era normal, estaba medio dormido aún.

Se volvió a dormir con el sonido que hacía Mycroft al pasar las páginas del libro de fondo, y en la medio inconsciencia, su mente le dio la respuesta a una pregunta que se había formulado ese mismo día: había cambiado desde que gritó a Mycroft.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Por fin aparece la famosa Susie en escena. ¿Os cae mal, bien, queréis estamparla contra una pared? Es la primera mujer que aparece por ahora en el fic, supongo que también hay que tenerlo en cuenta xD. Y la relación con Mycroft va avanzando, aunque con sus peculiaridades, claro. Sé que la parte en la que Greg llora puede resultar un poco rara, pero entendedle al pobre, tiene que soportar muchas cosas D: Comentad qué os va pareciendo, este capítulo es bastante... Bueno, digamos que algunas partes tienen varias interpretaciones :P  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a los que leéis, comentáis, etc. Siento que la historia está teniendo buena acepción para ser de Mystrade (en mi opinión está un poco infravalorado en español, o es que me parece que nunca hay suficiente xD), y eso me anima todavía más a seguir escribiendo ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 7

Con el doctor barbudo a un lado y John al otro, Greg fue capaz de dar sus primeros pasos. Eran pequeños y vacilantes, sus piernas aún no respondían del todo bien, pero se sentía como si hubiera dado un salto mortal perfecto. No podía quitar su sonrisa de la cara, e incluso quiso salir al pasillo para ver algo más que las cuatro paredes. Y cuando cruzó la puerta de su habitación le pareció entrar en un mundo nuevo. Había gente, enfermeras, parientes de pacientes... Todos iban y venían, pendientes de sus vidas y Greg no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido. Cuánta vida había al otro lado de la puerta, y cuánto se había quedado al margen todo ese mes. Era capaz de ver de una forma más optimista su vida, y estaba alegre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía de verdad, sonreía por saber que podía salir adelante y por sentir que nada se le iba a poner por delante.

En cuanto dio unos pasos por el pasillo, algunas enfermeras se acercaron a él y le empezaron a dar ánimos para que siguiera caminando. John y el doctor barbudo hacían comentarios, y todos se reían con ganas.

—Greg, creo que puedo ir pensando en darte el alta.

Greg le miró esperanzado.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero no te emociones mucho. No será hasta dentro de varios días, primero tienes que empezar la rehabilitación.

— ¡Qué buena noticia, Greg! —le dijo John.

No paraba de sonreír. ¿Cómo podía haber visto todo tan negro el día anterior? Alzó los ojos de sus pies para mirar al frente, y vio a Mycroft yendo directamente hacia ellos. Tenía la chaqueta de su traje doblada cuidadosamente sobre el brazo, el chaleco impecablemente abrochado y las mangas de la camisa recogidas hasta los codos. A eso le juntas el mechón de pelo rebelde que le caía sobre la cara y obtenías la visión más informal de Mycroft que Greg había visto desde que le conocía. Le sentaba bien no parecer tan formal.

— ¡Mycroft, puedo caminar! ¡Y me darán el alta!—dijo sonriente, sin poder aguantar las ganas de decírselo aunque aún estaba un poco lejos, y aunque él podía verlo perfectamente. Mycroft le contestó con una sonrisa igual de sincera:

—Magnífica noticia, Gregory.

— ¿Quiere ayudarle? —dijo el doctor barbudo apartándose un poco de Greg, y Mycroft aceleró el paso. Le agarró cuidadosamente por el brazo, imitando la postura anterior del doctor.

—Iré ahora a arreglar los papeles para que puedas empezar esta misma tarde con la rehabilitación. Cuanto antes recuperes la movilidad, mejor.

—Gracias, doctor—contestó Mycroft al ver que Greg no contestaba. Estaba demasiado absorto mirándose los pies para no caerse, aunque con John y Mycroft no podía hacerlo.

John miró su móvil, que había vibrado justo cuando se había ido el doctor.

—Mycroft, ¿te importa ayudar sólo a Greg? Me llama Sherlock.

El mayor de los Holmes accedió sin ningún problema y John se fue con el móvil en la oreja.

— ¿Has comido ya? —le preguntó Mycroft cuando se quedaron solos.

—Acabo de hacerlo, y he podido aguantar yo solo los cubiertos—era algo muy simple, pero Greg estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Supongo entonces que ya te encuentras mejor.

Obviamente se refería a la llanto del día anterior, y Greg al recordarlo sintió un poco de vergüenza.

—Siento que tuvieras que verlo, no debía haberme puesto así.

—Es completamente normal, Gregory. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Es más, me alegro que te desahogaras conmigo.

Cuando Mycroft dijo eso, recordó que aún tenía una conversación pendiente con él. Sin embargo, Greg no tenía muchas ganas de comentarlo. A pesar de conocerse durante tan poco tiempo y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, se habían pedido perdón, y se llevaban bien. Mycroft ni se parecía a lo que se había imaginado, y esperaba que pasara lo mismo con él mismo. ¿Qué sentido tenía recordar todo lo anterior?

—Mycroft, ¿podrías pasarme un cigarrillo?

— ¿Cómo sabes que fumo?

—Por favor, algunos días apestas a tabaco. Es una tortura, así que responsabilízate y dame un cigarrillo.

—Creo que eso sería infligir las normas.

Greg le miró durante un largo medio minuto.

— ¿En serio, Mycroft? ¿En serio te preocupas por eso?

—No voy a dejarte fumar mientras estás ingresado. Es más, como fumador ocasional te recomiendo que dejes de fumar. Otra vez.

Greg soltó una carcajada mientras Mycroft le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

—No salió muy bien la primera vez, y por llevar la contraria a mi ex soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Mycroft sonrió mientras dejaba su chaqueta doblada sobre el respaldo de la butaca.

—No superarás tu divorcio si sigues haciendo cosas por ella.

Mycroft se sentó, y Greg le miró con cara de “tienes razón”, porque la tenía. Justo el día anterior había tenido la oportunidad de volver con su ex y no lo hizo, todo un adelanto por su parte, por supuesto, pero no era suficiente.

—Está bien, pero sólo lo haré si tú también dejas de fumar.

La sonrisa de Mycroft desapareció y le vio ponerse a la defensiva mientras cruzaba las piernas y agarraba su paraguas (¿cuándo había llegado hasta allí?).

—Yo soy fumador ocasional. No tengo que dejarlo porque no estoy enganchado.

—Ya, claro. Así que si busco en tu chaqueta no encontraré un paquete, ni un mechero.

—Tampoco he dicho que no lo lleve encima. Lo necesito para emergencias.

—Mycroft—dijo Greg, advirtiéndole.

Se miraron a los ojos, viendo quién aguantaba más. Era un reto visual, como si fueran perros. Tras un largo rato, Mycroft apartó la mirada y suspiró.

—Está bien, pero sólo lo haré para que te resulte menos difícil. No estoy enganchado.

—Eso decimos todos.

Mycroft abrió la boca, seguramente para recriminarle, pero no llegó a decir nada. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Susie. Estaba mejor peinada que el día anterior, y su blusa azul le hacía juego con sus ojos. Le sentaba muy bien. Demasiado.

—Hola, Mycroft—dijo su exmujer tendiéndole la mano que no aferraba desesperadamente el bolso. Más pronto que tarde tendría que comprarse uno para reemplazarlo.

El mayor de los Holmes se levantó mientras se alisaba el chaleco y le devolvió el saludo.

—Buenas tardes, Susan. ¿Qué tal el día? —Greg tuvo que aguantar un resoplido: Mycroft tenía su sonrisa de político, y esa no era muy buena señal.

—Bien, muy bien. Contenta por el tiempo, no siempre se puede disfrutar de este sol.

—Eso mismo pensé cuando pisé la calle esta mañana. El tiempo de Londres siempre me parecerá muy curioso.

—Veo que tienes un paraguas. Así que hombre previsor, ¿eh?

—El tiempo es traicionero, mejor llevarlo siempre encima.

Los dos se rieron como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo, y Greg no pudo evitar molestarse. Carraspeó todo lo fuerte que pudo para que le prestaran atención.

—Siento interrumpir la agradable conversación...

—Perdona, Greg—dijo Susie apartándose de Mycroft y avanzando hacia él. Dejó el bolso a los pies de Greg y se agarró a la barandilla de la cama—. ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

—Está mucho mejor—Mycroft no iba a dejarlo estar, él también se acercó a la cama e impidió que fuera el mismo Greg quien contestara—. De hecho, empezará esta misma tarde la rehabilitación.

— ¿De verdad? —Susie sonrió, pero sonrió a Mycroft. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando ahí?

—Sí, estoy mucho mejor. Dentro de poco hasta me darán el alta.

—Eso es estupendo, Greg—sí, era estupendo pero seguía sonriéndole a Mycroft. Greg atravesó al mayor de los Holmes con la mirada, pero le ignoró por completo.

—Ha sido un día muy duro para él—continuó diciendo Mycroft como si él no estuviera en la cama, mirando la escena atónito—. ¿Qué te parece si le dejamos descansar y te invito a tomar algo a la cafetería?

Las mejillas de Susie se tiñeron un poco de rojo y miró a Greg de reojo, que seguía sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando ante sus narices.

— ¿Te importa, Greg? —le preguntó su exmujer. ¿Qué se supone que debía responder a eso?

—Eh... No, claro que no...

—Luego subiré para despedirme.

Mycroft abrió la puerta para Susie, sonriente (aunque era su sonrisa política) y la cerró tras él, dejándole solo. Y tras un minuto intentando asimilar la situación, sólo pudo decir:

— ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?

Mycroft estaba ligando con su exmujer, y ella le seguía el juego delante de sus narices. ¡Y era ella la que quiso volver con él! Estaba muy enfadado, tanto con su exmujer como con Mycroft. De ella aún se lo podía esperar, las malas costumbres dicen que nunca se van, pero de Mycroft... ¿Por eso le había dicho que tenía que superar el divorcio, para salir con Susie? Eso era lo que realmente le enfadaba.

Vio el libro que le había traído Mycroft encima de la mesilla de noche y lo tiró de un manotazo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

  
  


* * *

 

Susie cumplió con su palabra y tras el café subió para despedirse, y le amenazó con volver mañana si no le hacía caso a Mycroft (quien por cierto, nada más entrar en la habitación notó que Greg había tirado su libro nuevo). Cuando se quedaron los dos a solas Greg se puso a ver la televisión como si la película le interesara muchísimo, ignorando completamente a Mycroft.

—Greg, ¿por qué está tu libro en el suelo?

—No sé cómo ha llegado hasta allí—los dos sabían que era mentira, pero Greg no le iba a dar el gusto de admitirlo.

—Gregory, qué te ocurre—Mycroft recogió el libro del suelo y lo puso sobre la mesilla.

No era una pregunta, era una exigencia. Le exigía una explicación, aunque seguramente ya sabía lo que pasaba. Greg, como toda respuesta, agarró el mando y cambió de canal. Mycroft suspiró exasperado y se acercó a su cama.

—Gregory...

—Será mejor que te vayas, Mycroft—volvió a cambiar de canal.

—Crees que he intentado seducir a tu exmujer—Greg volvió a cambiar de canal, pero presionó tanto la tecla a causa de su enfado que se saltó varios canales de golpe—. Claro, por supuesto que es eso.

Mycroft volvió a suspirar y se sentó sobre la cama. Greg le decía con una mirada asesina “levántate de mi cama”, pero la de Mycroft decía “no pienso hacerlo”.

—Gregory, jamás intentaría nada con tu exmujer. Sólo hacía lo mejor para ti.

Al escuchar la patética excusa de su amigo no puso evitar reírse sarcásticamente.

— Así que ahora te tengo que dar las gracias por ligar con mi exmujer—cambió la risa sarcástica por el mayor enfado que recordaba en mucho tiempo—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Mycroft! ¿Es que no sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que ella me ha hecho y lo que puede hacer?

—Nada más verla deduje por qué había venido hoy, y no me pareció bien. Por eso la llevé a la cafetería—por su tono de voz, Mycroft estaba aburrido. ¡Aburrido!

—Ah, no te pareció bien que viniera a verte. Ya. No hace falta que me des explicaciones, si quieres tirártela allá tú, será tu problema. Pero hazlo en otro sitio que no sea delante de mis narices, ¿quieres?—no podía entender esa pasividad de Mycroft, y eso sólo le enfadaba aún más.

— ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo como eso? —preguntó Mycroft levantando las cejas, con la típica mirada de los Holmes de "yo lo sé todo". De verdad odiaba cuando ponían esa cara cualquiera de los dos hermanos.

—Sí, porque te recuerdo que estuve casado con ella más de diez años, y que nos separamos hace meses por una razón. Susan es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y de hecho es capaz de ligar conmigo delante cuando el día anterior me pidió otra oportunidad. Si aun sabiendo eso la has invitado a un café, me espero cualquier cosa de ti. Y ahora, por favor, vete de mi habitación.

—Por favor, Gregory, no defiendas lo indefendible—Mycroft se restregó la cara con las dos manos, como si intentara explicarle algo a un niño—. Llevaba ropa de marca recién comprada, y con su sueldo no se la puede permitir. La compró para una ocasión especial, o mejor dicho para un propósito en concreto. Peluquería, manicura, tratamiento facial y maquillaje—enumeró con los dedos—. Todo ello hecho esta misma mañana, e incluso se ha puesto una de sus mejores colonias, si no la mejor. El tic nervioso del pómulo derecho cuando entró en la habitación responde a un efecto de…

—Vale, ya basta—no quería que enumerara todo aquello de lo que no se había dado cuenta.

—No te he contado ni la mitad aún. Y seguro que solo con eso puedes hacerte una idea de por qué había venido a verte. Quiere hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre vuestra relación.

Greg no tuvo más remedio que apagar la televisión, aunque tenía que admitir que no le importaba mucho lo que Channel 4, o mejor dicho, lo que ese reportero llamado Patrick O'Brien tuviera que decir sobre las falsificaciones de arte en China.

— ¿Qué narices me estás contando? ¿De verdad esperas que me crea algo tan absurdo? ¡Nada más entrar fue directa hacia ti!

—Porque manejé la situación. No iba a permitir que te plantearas darle una oportunidad a esa relación acabada—dijo Mycroft como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—Greg se le quedó mirando, atónito, sin saber qué pensar. Mycroft suspiró otra vez mientras se sacaba un papel del bolsillo—. Justamente porque sé lo que es capaz de hacer—recalcó con su entonación, haciendo alusión a lo que Greg le había echado en cara momentos antes—, actué de una manera que la llevó a un malentendido—le extendió el papel a Greg, que lo cogió dubitativo. Era el número de teléfono de Susan, escrito de su puño y letra—. En la cafetería le expliqué que no quería nada con ella, aunque no se lo tomó muy en serio. Me dio su número y vino a despedirse. Pero conseguí mi objetivo, no va a volver a molestarte con vuestra relación.

Greg miraba el número (además, el verdadero) de su exmujer, y miró a Mycroft, sin entender del todo qué pasaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Has ligado con ella para que me deje en paz?

—Exacto. Y para que te lo creas, quédate con el papel. Tíralo, quémalo, lo que prefieras. Yo no lo quiero.

La cabeza de Greg funcionaba a toda máquina para buscar una contestación, o simplemente para decir algo. Pero era una situación tan surrealista que no se le ocurría nada.

—Has podido memorizar el número—dijo en un susurro, viendo si así podía desbancar la historia de Mycroft.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho con sólo verlo. Lo del papel es puramente simbólico, pero quiero que veas que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Siempre puedes preguntarle a tu exmujer cuando la veas la próxima vez.

Greg se sentía estúpido y contrariado. Estúpido por no entender la situación, y contrariado por la actitud de Mycroft. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a hacer y deshacer su vida como quisiera?

—Susie es mi problema, no el tuyo—se puso lo más serio que pudo, para dar a entender cómo se sentía—. No te tienes que meter de esa forma en mis asuntos, por mucho que alegues que te preocupas por mí o que lo haces por mi bien. Soy un adulto que puede hacerse cargo de sus problemas, y hay un límite para todo, Mycroft. Esta vez te has pasado, y mucho.

Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era que probablemente Mycroft no entendiera lo que había hecho. Sabía que él hacía lo que quería en su trabajo, y seguramente se creía con el derecho de hacerlo con todo lo demás. Pero si iban a ser amigos tenía que dejarle muy claro que no podía permitir esa actitud suya. Y lo que muchísimo menos iba a admitir delante de él era que se sentía aliviado por algún extraño motivo.

El mayor de los Holmes le miró un rato, y después bajó su mirada hacia las sábanas de la cama.

—Mis disculpas, no quería que te enfadaras. Es tu decisión hacer lo que quieras con esa relación acabada—. ¿Eran imaginaciones de Greg o notaba en el tono de voz de su amigo que estaba ofendido?

—Por supuesto que sé que está acabada, ¿acaso me has tomado por idiota? —Mycroft volvió a mirarle—. No me hará cambiar de idea, por mucha ropa de marca que se compre. Nunca me he dado cuenta de esas cosas, de todas formas.

Greg empezó a reírse de sí mismo, y el ambiente pareció relajarse un poco entre los dos. Parecía que Mycroft iba a decir algo, pero apareció el doctor barbudo para llevarle a su primera sesión de rehabilitación. Entre el doctor y Mycroft le sentaron en una silla de ruedas para llevarle al sótano, donde estaban las salas de rehabilitación y donde tenía que hacer sus ejercicios solo. Quería seguir hablando con Mycroft, pero era otra conversación que tendría que esperar.

La cual, al final, entre unas cosas y otras no continuaron. Greg siguió con la rehabilitación cinco días más hasta que recuperó la movilidad suficiente para que le dieran el alta, y antes de darse cuenta estaba en su casa sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de vida que había en la calle. Algo normal por otro lado, había estado encerrado un mes en el hospital. Y poco a poco todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Estuvo otras dos semanas de baja laboral (lo que le dio tiempo de sobra para tachar todo en la lista de cosas por hacer, como comprar el microondas), aunque el último día no pudo seguir metido en su casa y fue a New Scotland Yard para ir acostumbrándose otra vez al ajetreo.

Todos se quedaron muy extrañados al verle en el trabajo antes de tiempo. Todos los de su planta le saludaron, le preguntaron cómo estaba… Lo típico que siempre se dice en esos casos. Pero no parecían muy entusiasmados, o eso creía Greg hasta que justo antes de irse, cuando cerró la puerta de su despacho, se encontró con una fiesta sorpresa. Una fiesta programada para el día oficial que le tocaba volver, y todos se le quejaron de broma diciendo que habían tenido que adelantar todos los planes. Bebió con sus compañeros y amigos, recibió muchos regalos que consiguió meter en una bolsa llena de purpurina morada, y se divirtió como no lo hacía desde años atrás.

Salió bastante tarde de NSY, un poco más achispado de lo que debería, aunque sin llegar a estar borracho. El olor a humedad le asaltó nada más pisar la calle y respiró hondo para captar bien el olor. Le encantaba.

—Deberías estar descansando en casa, Gregory. Aún estás de baja.

Greg abrió los ojos y vio a Mycroft frente a él, apoyado en el paraguas, sonriéndole. Se habían seguido viendo desde que salió del hospital, pero Mycroft tenía bastante trabajo atrasado (por su culpa, por querer pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital) y no podían hablar todo lo a menudo que le gustaría a Greg. Aunque claro, después de haber estado viéndose todos los días durante horas, era normal que la nueva situación le pareciera poco. Y después de la discusión sobre Susie se intentaba mostrar un poco frío cada vez que salía un tema relacionado. Aunque tenía que admitir que Susie apenas había vuelto a hablar con él, y desde luego no le pedía otra oportunidad.

—Me ahogaba en casa, y llevaba mucho sin trabajar. Simplemente tengo ganas de volver.

— ¿Has conseguido averiguar lo que querías de los terroristas? —Greg le miró, sorprendido de que lo supiera, pero era inútil ya que Mycroft tenía la mirada de “yo lo sé todo”—. Vamos, Gregory. Es obvio que quieres seguir en el caso.

—No he conseguido nada de nada. ¿Contento?

—Para serte sincero, sí. Cuanto menos tengas que ver con ellos, mejor.

Greg suspiró, cansado de tener otra vez esa conversación.

—Ya te lo dije, Mycroft. No fue tu culpa…

—Sí la fue, Gregory, y por mucho que digas lo contrario no cambiará. Te quedarás alejado del caso y dejarás que nos ocupemos desde el gobierno.

— ¡Joder, Mycroft! —Greg se sentía como un niño pequeño que hace una rabieta en la calle ante la impasibilidad del adulto—. ¡No puedo dejar las cosas como están! Necesito saber qué relación tenía Schmidt con Russ, qué pistas son las que dejé salir a la luz…

—Lo hago por tu bien, Gregory.

—Es mi trabajo, y sabes que no me podrás detener.

—Tienes muchos más casos de los que ocuparte.

—El resto no son el de Schmidt.

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos, escrutándole.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

—Orgullo de policía disparado.

Se miraron desafiantes unos segundos eternos, cada vez aumentando más la tensión entre ellos. Al final, Mycroft suspiró y apartó la mirada, algo que se estaba volviendo costumbre. No sabía cómo, pero Greg siempre se salía con la suya.

—Te dejaré leer los informes. Esta vez de verdad—dijo Mycroft antes de que Greg le recordara que ya le había dicho eso mismo para dejarle encerrado—. Pero a cambio no participarás en la investigación—Mycroft volvió a mirarle, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. Es información confidencial. No creo que tenga que advertirte de las consecuencias si lo divulgas en Scotland Yard, esto o cualquier otro dato que descubra el encubrimiento del caso Schmidt.

Greg tragó saliva. Como le dijo el mismo Mycroft, él era lo que llamaba consecuencias. Y Greg sabía que no quería enfrentarse a él. Por el momento.

—Gracias.

Su amigo carraspeó, le sonrió y se apartó a un lado para mostrarle la puerta abierta de su limusina negra.

—Entonces, si está todo aclarado… ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?

—Por supuesto—Greg se montó en el coche, intentando que la purpurina de la bolsa con los regalos no se esparciese mucho por la moqueta del vehículo.

Por fin había conseguido acceso a los informes, pero sabía que aún tendría que pelear mucho para que le dejaran intervenir. Su orgullo de policía no le permitía dejarlo como estaba, aunque algo sí le tenía que agradecer a los terroristas: que le dieran ganas de vivir otra vez.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Y el más largo de los que llevo hasta ahora. Más cosillas interesantes para interpretar, ¿eh? No os podréis quejar con este capítulo, se van viendo cosas interesantes entre estos dos ;). A lo mejor la trama está yendo un poco rápido, pero es que si no se va a hacer eterno y no quiero hacerlo aburrido. Por cierto, cuando el capítulo anterior dije que Susie era la primera mujer que aparecía no me acordé de Donovan :S Pobre, no quiero menospreciar a la sargento pero es que no es un personaje muy importante y me olvido de ella sin querer...  
> Como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, seguirla, comentarla... Y sobre todo por haber aguantado hasta aquí, aunque espero que sigáis aguantándome el resto de capítulos que quedan :D Ya sabéis que me encanta leer los reviews y que me animan muchísimo, así que ¡no seáis tímidos! (debería empezar a escribir en femenino, ¿verdad? Jajajaja No creo que haya muchos hombres por aquí).  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	8. Capítulo 8

No había mejor manera de volver al trabajo: dándolo todo en un caso nuevo. Y no cualquier caso.

El hedor de la sangre impregnaba su nariz, haciéndole olvidar incluso el perfume que se había echado esa mañana. Se tapó la cara con un pañuelo pero de poco servía, ya se le había grabado el olor. Las estanterías metálicas, vacías, oxidadas, parecían acercarse lentamente hacia él. Y la bombilla que colgaba tristemente del techo, oscilante, sin apenas fuerzas para iluminar, le recordaba lo tétrico que podía hacer parecer la escena de un crimen.

La débil luz de la bombilla se reflejaba en el enorme charco de sangre que se extendía en el centro de la nave principal del almacén, creando casi un círculo perfecto. Unas pequeñas gotas seguían aterrizando en el centro del charco, como si quisieran huir de los cuerpos a los que pertenecían. Un hombre y una mujer, desnudos, con los pies encadenados en el techo y los brazos sueltos con cortes profundos en las cuatro muñecas. El pelo largo de la mujer también caía, y sus ojos aterrados y sin vida miraban a Greg pidiéndole ayuda. Su cuerpo flácido y sus pechos colgaban de una forma antinatural, creando muchas más arrugas de las que debía haber tenido en vida. La mole de hombre que había a su lado retaba la ley de la gravedad al poder estar colgado del techo. Toda su grasa tiraba hacia abajo, hacia su cabeza, y le hacía parecer aún más grande de lo que era. Y las gargantas de los dos se abrían como si de una segunda boca se tratara. Greg no había visto una escena tan sobrecogedora en mucho tiempo.

Los técnicos aún no habían puesto los focos necesarios para investigar la escena, aunque sí tomaban todas las fotografías posibles con flash. Pero todos estaban callados como una tumba, impresionados por esa puesta en escena. A Greg no le cabía duda que el asesino los había puesto así a propósito, para crear esa reacción en ellos cuando lo vieran. Era asqueroso, aterrador, y a la vez hipnotizante. Greg no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de la mujer, como si a través de ellos pudiera ver lo último que observaron. Como si a través de ellos pudiera ver al asesino.

Pero antes tendría que hacer otras cosas.

Salió a la calle para respirar el aire fresco de la madrugada, pero el olor de la sangre seguía en su nariz. Sabía por experiencia que tardaría varios días en conseguir que se fuera. Cogió su libreta del bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir todas las dudas que tenía en la cabeza a la luz de una farola. Quiénes eran, por qué estaban en ese almacén, cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, cómo les colgaron del techo, si estaban vivos mientras se desangraban como cerdos. Y muchas más cosas. Nunca se hacía suficientes preguntas, y nunca era capaz de responder todas. Pero por algún lado había que empezar.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo, y Greg soltó un quejido. Ya empezaban a llamarle. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando se abría un caso, Bickerton pedía resultados inmediatos o le tenía que dar autorización a alguien para hacer cualquier cosa. Así que mientras seguía escribiendo en su libreta contestó al teléfono apoyándolo en el hombro.

—Lestrade.

— _Mm... ¿El doble asesinato de la calle Bentinck?_

Cómo no, tenía que ser Mycroft. Greg soltó una carcajada mientras subrayaba una de sus preguntas.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo lo has sabido? No he dicho nada.

— _No es lo que dices, sino cómo lo dices._

—Ya, aun así sólo he dicho una palabra.

Escuchó un suspiro fingido al otro lado del teléfono.

— _Tono de excitación, así que algo interesante tiene que ocurrir. Concisión al contestar, por lo que seguramente esperas que te llame alguien concreto. Y como has dicho tu apellido en vez de..._

—De acuerdo, ya me hago una idea. ¿Ocurre algo? Es demasiado pronto para... Espera, ¿o es demasiado tarde? ¿Qué hora es?

— _Las tres de la mañana. Para ti será muy pronto, espero._

Greg soltó un suspiró.

—Aunque no tuviera un caso estaría despierto, seguro. Estoy acostumbrado a la cama del hospital y ahora no puedo dormir en la mía. ¿Por qué me has llamado? Dentro de nada tendré que colgar—vio a Donovan y a Anderson atravesar el cordón policial, y parecían muy despiertos. Tendría que volver a la espeluznante escena del crimen en muy poco tiempo.

— _Acabo de enviar cierto documento confidencial, ya sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Debería estar sobre tu mesa en cuanto llegues. Sólo puedes tenerlo 18 horas desde ahora, así que me pasaré por la noche a recogerlo._

—Supongo que no le puedo pedir más tiempo al gobierno, ¿no? O una copia, por ejemplo—Greg intentó que Mycroft cediera un poco, pero no lo consiguió.

— _Hasta las nueve, Gregory_ —se despidió Mycroft _._

—Adiós.

Colgó justo a tiempo para poner al corriente a Donovan y a Anderson, ya vestidos para entrar en el almacén.

—Os lo aviso, hace mucho que no veía algo así.

—Podremos con ello, señor—Anderson estaba muy convencido de ello, pero fue el primero de los tres en volver a salir.

Mientras recogían todas las pruebas de la escena, amaneció. Alguien llevó cafés y donuts para todos, algo que Greg agradecía profundamente dado el hambre que tenía. Aunque le impresionó la puesta en escena del crimen, seguía teniendo hambre. Ya eran demasiados años en el cuerpo como para perder el apetito por ese tipo de cosas. Terminó de comerse el último donut de la última caja que habían llevado mientras conducía hacia NSY, a riesgo de dejar el volante de su coche pringoso por el azúcar. Pero una cosa más estropeada en ese coche poco importaba. Por suerte, como había dejado de fumar (lo intentaba, que era lo importante), no tenía que preocuparse por la ventanilla.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió al llegar a su planta y tiró a la primera basura que vio el vaso de plástico que había tenido su café. Se quedó en la puerta, viendo el ajetreo de los policías, y se alegró enormemente de estar de vuelta y sin que el cuerpo le diera problemas. Tenía miedo de que los músculos le fallaran en el peor momento, pero por el momento no iba nada mal.

Atravesó el pasillo, sonriendo a los colegas de su fiesta de bienvenida, y cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho vio lo que estaba esperando. La carpeta confidencial. Dio un paso, y la voz de Bickerton sonó desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Lestrade, ven aquí un momento.

Raro había sido que no le llamara por teléfono. Haciendo todo el acopio de voluntad que pudo volvió a cerrar a puerta y fue al despacho de Bickerton.

— ¿Algún problema?

Su superior le indicó que se sentara en la silla frente al escritorio, cosa que hizo, y esperó hasta que Bickerton vio por la ventana lo que tendría que ver.

— ¿Qué novedades hay del doble asesinato?

Intentó no suspirar, su superior le desesperaba a veces.

—Por ahora no muchas, ha sido tan sólo hace unas horas.

—Sabes que no quiero meterte presión, sobre todo después del... Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero—se sentó pesadamente en su butaca—. Pero también entenderás que ahora mismo están exigiendo demasiado a esta división, por el dichoso caso Schmidt—Greg tragó saliva. Así que seguían sin saber nada, y por la cuenta que le traía no les iba a sacar de su error—. Necesitamos resultados pronto.

—Pero no podemos dejar que nos presionen de esa forma a partir de ahora.

—Ya lo sé, Lestrade... Estoy viendo qué puedo hacer—de repente se animó y se levantó de la butaca—. Sólo era eso. ¡Resultados, resultados!

—Desde luego—murmuró Greg en un tono irónico, lo suficientemente bajo para que no le oyera.

Volvió a su despacho, cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en su butaca. Un sobre amarillo cerrado y con la palabra “confidencial” escrito en la parte superior reposaba sobre su escritorio. Lo abrió lentamente, sabiendo que tenía que quedarse con cada detalle de ese sobre, y sacó una carpeta con un post-it pegado: “Ahora me debes dos favores”. Greg soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué favor le debía antes a Mycroft? Quitó el mensaje de la carpeta y la pegó sobre su mesa. Abrió la carpeta con cuidado y leyó tres veces hasta la última coma. Cuando terminó, dejó la carpeta cerrada sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre su butaca, intentando asimilar toda la información. Lo que deseaba poder hacer una copia, o escribir lo que más le interesaba, pero eso infringiría las leyes y no podía permitirlo. Aunque ni sabía si era legal leer lo que acababa de leer, pero aun así no podía copiar nada.

Al parecer, Ana Schmidt estuvo metida en problemas muy serios antes de su muerte. Eso pensaba Greg, porque el que había redactado el informe no estaba muy centrado a la hora de escribirlo, o usaba un lenguaje secreto del que no se enteraba. O también podía ser que Greg no estaba acostumbrado a leer informes tan confidenciales y no sabía si eran tan confidenciales como para que nadie los entendiera. Pasara lo que pasara con el dichoso informe que tanto le había costado conseguir, de esto se había enterado Greg e intentó memorizarlo:

»Russ era un agente del MI-6 infiltrado en una multinacional, estaba destinado a trabajar en la sucursal de Viena. Llegó allí, estuvo varios días haciéndose con la ciudad y conoció a Schmidt. Ella estaba investigando unos documentos sospechosos que encontró durante la realización de su doctorado y ambos coincidieron en un mismo lugar. Greg no sabía cuál, no lo explicaba el informe, pero debió ser lo suficientemente extraño para los dos que la otra persona estuviera en ese mismo lugar como para que sospecharon de la magnitud del problema. Debieron poner ideas en común y por algún motivo Russ decidió pedir permiso para volver a Londres y cancelar la operación en la multinacional. Se le concedió el permiso, pero atrasó el vuelo a la misma fecha que Schmidt volvía a Ucrania.

»Cuando volvieron a sus respectivos países siguieron en contacto, seguramente para hablar sobre este tema tan escamoso que el redactor del informe daba por supuesto. Y de un día para otro, ese contacto se desvaneció. La investigación de Schmidt paró a causa de su trabajo, y a Russ le encomendaron otras misiones. Hasta que algún tiempo después volvieron a coincidir cuando Russ estaba infiltrado en la empresa de fontanería (al parecer malversaba fondos).

»Mientras tanto, Russ intentaba infiltrarse también, aunque por su cuenta, sin que se lo mandaran, en la banda terrorista. Y el informe tampoco era claro al respecto de lo que había sucedido después. Dice que Russ fue el asesino de Schmidt, pero a Greg no le cuadraba. Si Russ y Schmidt habían sido cómplices, ¿por qué la asesinó? ¿El caso misterioso en el que coincidieron ellos dos estaba relacionado con la banda terrorista y por ello Russ se quiso integrar por su cuenta y riesgo? ¿Y dónde quedaba el secuestro de los embajadores? Lo único que se le ocurría a Greg era que Schmidt no dejó su investigación cuando se sacó el doctorado, sino que siguió con ello a escondidas. Y esa investigación le llevó hasta el embajador de Suecia, y empezó con él una relación por interés. De alguna forma el embajador estaba relacionado con los terroristas, y por eso le secuestraron usando a Russ. Pero otra vez surgía el problema: ¿por qué Russ decidió ayudar al bando contrario, si era un agente del MI-6? ¿Quién era Russ en realidad?

La mente de Greg no paraba de dar vueltas. Pensaba que leyendo ese informe todo se esclarecería un poco, pero sólo se enredaba cada vez más. Volvió a leer el informe una vez más, por si acaso se había dejado cualquier cosa sin leer, pero ahí no había nada más. Había terminado con más dudas que antes de abrir el sobre, aunque algo sí sacó en claro: algo unía a Ana Schmidt, Charlie Russ, Christoffer Lindström, a los embajadores de Urania y Egipto y a los terroristas. No era mucho, pero por algún sitio se empezaba. Y se recordó a sí mismo que el universo no había dejado nada de ese caso al azar.

Unos golpes en su puerta le sobresaltaron y cerró la carpeta de golpe, instintivamente. Cuando consiguió calmarse la guardó en uno de sus cajones con llave y fue a abrir. Era Donovan con las identidades de las víctimas de esa mañana. A Greg le costó volver a la realidad, pero continuó con su trabajo mientras en un segundo plano seguía pensando en Schmidt y Russ. Debía haber una solución, y la iba a encontrar costase lo que costase.

  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft tenía el informe bajo el brazo, custodiándolo mientras miraba interesadísimo por la ventana de la limusina. Iban a alguno de esos restaurantes o cafeterías que tanto le gustaban al mayor de los Holmes, donde una taza de té costaba más que un solomillo en el mejor restaurante. Vale, estaba exagerando, pero Mycroft iba a lugares realmente caros. Por suerte le invitaba, que no era poco.

Había intentado contenerse, pero no podía seguir evitando formular la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde esa mañana:

— ¿Ese informe es lo único que me puedes enseñar?

Mycroft le miró un momento, aturdido. Le había sacado de sus pensamientos profundos, y tardó unos segundos más que de costumbre en contestar:

—Querías saber qué pasó con Russ y Schmidt. Y te lo he enseñado. Me gustaría que fuese más, pero mis influencias no llegan a tanto.

Greg pensaba que lo decía en broma, pero no estaba muy seguro. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Mycroft levantó un dedo mandándole callar.

—No pienso volver a tener la misma discusión. No, no puedo hacer nada más. Sí, realmente esto es lo único que puedo enseñarte sin infligir ninguna ley. Y por supuesto no dejaré que ayudes en la investigación. Sé que tu orgullo de policía disparado no te permite apartarte del caso, pero es lo que hay si no quieres enfrentarte al Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto. Y por si aún quieres seguir insistiendo, mañana a primera hora te podría llegar una orden firmada por el director de New Scotland Yard diciendo que te centres en el caso actual. Aunque espero no tener que llegar a ese extremo, eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que no te conviene.

Le había quitado absolutamente todo de la boca. No soportaba cuando hacía eso, aunque poco a poco lo iba sobrellevando mejor. Aun así, no sabía qué podía contestarle.

—Estupendo, ya hemos llegado.

Se bajaron de la limusina y como sospechaba Greg, cenaron en uno de esos carísimos restaurantes. No iba a dejar el tema del caso Schmidt, pero por el momento lo apartó de la conversación. No era conveniente seguir insistiendo, pero ya le llegaría la oportunidad de hacer algo. O la crearía de alguna forma, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Llegó el camarero y Mycroft pidió un vino que debía estar hecho con oro visto los precios, y se sintió culpable al pedir el solomillo. Pero es que le llamaba a gritos desde la carta, no podía negarse. Por el contrario, Mycroft pidió una ensalada por la dichosa dieta. Greg le había dicho muchas veces que no la necesitaba, y se lo volvió a decir en ese momento, pero como única respuesta obtenía una sonrisa y un “eres demasiado amable”. Y él sólo podía resoplar y decir que no lo era, que sólo decía la verdad. Al final, la conversación derivó en quién de los dos averiguaría antes un caso de Cluedo. Mycroft era muchísimo más inteligente, sí, pero él mismo admitía que era demasiado perezoso como para hacer lo de su hermano. Y Greg estaba todo el día trabajando con asesinatos, así que para no pensar culparía al mayordomo.

Era una conversación agradable, muy informal, y después de un duro día de trabajo con muchas tensiones se agradecían esas risas que se echaban. Y qué bien habría estado la cena si hubiera seguido así el resto de la noche.

— ¡Mycroft, qué alegría verte! —un hombre alto, rechoncho, medio calvo y con gafas redondas se acercó por detrás de Mycroft y le puso una mano en el hombro.

El mayor de los Holmes se levantó dejando la servilleta de su regazo encima de la mesa, y le dio un caluroso apretón de manos mientras le mostraba al hombre su sonrisa política.

—Es un placer verle, señor Haschek. Toda una casualidad encontrarnos aquí.

—Y que lo digas, justamente tenía que hablar contigo. Aunque bueno, mejor mañana, no queramos estropear la noche—el tal señor Haschek tenía un acento americano que aunque intentaba disimular, no podía evitar—. El acuerdo con Canavan no me terminó de convencer, pero ya sabes cómo van estas cosas. Uno no puede abrir la boca fuera de la embajada.

—El resultado del acuerdo me parece más que satisfactorio para los dos, aunque entiendo perfectamente el problema al que se enfrenta... Por cierto, le presento al Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, un valioso agente de New Scotland Yard—Greg casi se atragantó con un trozo de solomillo, pero consiguió salir del apuro y ponerse en pie para saludar al señor Haschek—. Gregory, este es Vincent Haschek, el embajador de Estados Unidos.

—Es un placer conocerle, señor—dijo Greg con el tono de voz más profesional que pudo mientras le estrechaba la mano. Por supuesto que le sonaba el nombre, ese hombre estaba metido en todos los asuntos políticos de Gran Bretaña, pero jamás se lo habría imaginado tan… normal.

— ¡Claro, usted es Lestrade! El del caso Schmidt, ¿verdad? Le felicito mucho, hombre. Le felicito, un caso realmente difícil. Necesitamos hombres como usted allí, en América. Le encantaría Nueva York, los asesinatos son parte de su encanto.

—Por el momento no tengo pensado marcharme, pero tendré en cuenta su oferta.

—Claro, claro. Y encima educado. Aun así...—el señor Haschek rebuscó en el interior de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta—tenga mi número por si cambia de opinión. No dude en contactar conmigo si la policía necesita ayuda de la embajada, estaremos más que dispuestos. Pero llámeme.

—Desde luego. Muchas gracias.

El señor Haschek dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro a Mycroft a modo de despedida.

—Te buscaré mañana para hablar sobre Canavan, no quedará aquí. Me voy que tengo prisa.

—Hasta mañana, Vincent.

El americano se fue tan rápido como llegó, y los dos volvieron a sentarse a la mesa para continuar con su cena.

—Muy simpático el embajador—comentó Greg por decir algo—. No pensaba que los americanos eran tan...

—Ni se te ocurra aceptar su oferta, Gregory—pinchó un trozo de lechuga con el tenedor, pero lo dejó en el plato.

— ¿Cuál, la de Nueva York? Ni loco. Suficiente tengo en Londres, no necesito más.

—Lo digo completamente en serio. No te puedes fiar de los embajadores americanos, y menos de Vincent. Si se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no la deja.

—Tranquilo, Mycroft. Sólo intentaba ser amable—se llevó un trozo de solomillo a la boca y lo masticó lentamente, disfrutando del sabor. No entendía la actitud tan seria de su amigo—. Por cierto, ¿siempre sueltas tu sonrisa de político con todo el mundo?

Eso sí pareció desconcertarle. Mejor, así no seguía pensando en esa proposición meramente educada del embajador.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No te hagas el tonto. Tienes una sonrisa ensayada cuando hablas con la gente. Hasta con el embajador de Estados Unidos, uno de los hombres más influyentes en este país. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Mycroft levantó una ceja y extendió una mano para sujetar la copa de vino.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Por favor, Mycroft. Actúas cuando hablas con la gente, nunca te veo relajado. Siempre estás tenso con esa sonrisa falsa.

Un momento de silencio. Le había pillado, y lo sabía.

—Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta.

—No soy tan inteligente como un Holmes, pero tampoco soy estúpido.

—Yo nunca he dicho que lo fueras.

—Lo sé, pero lo piensas. De mí y de todo el mundo—Greg se encogió de hombros—. Pero eres un Holmes, es normal que pienses así de la gente.

Greg no podía contar las veces que se había sentido estúpido con algún comentario de su amigo, y aunque a veces quisiera enfadarse no podía justamente por eso, porque era un Holmes. Mycroft le miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y seguido tomó un buen sorbo de vino.

—No tolero muy bien a las personas en general, por eso tengo que actuar. Pero tú eres una de las pocas con las que no tengo que fingir, precisamente porque considero que eres todo menos estúpido. Me interesan nuestras conversaciones, y recuerdo que te comenté que me parecías una persona interesante. Muy pocos pueden decir eso, así que no toleraré que pienses que no te aprecio más que al resto de personas con las que tengo que tratar.

— ¿Te estás enfadando?

—Desde luego que no—dijo en un tono despreocupado—, pero como tu amigo me preocupa la opinión que crees que tengo de ti. No se parece en absoluto a la realidad.

Mycroft se llevó el trozo de lechuga del tenedor a la boca y la masticó insistentemente. Que dijera lo que quisiera, Greg sabía que estaba un poco enfadado.

—Perdona mi comentario, no quiero que te enfades.

—Te he dicho que no estoy enfadado. Me preocupa que no te valores lo suficiente, realmente mereces tener una buena impresión de ti mismo.

Su amigo pinchó otro trozo de lechuga, y le recordó a la actitud de un niño pequeño cuando se enfadaba en la mesa. Le pareció incluso tierno que se pusiera de esa forma por algo tan simple, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que iba a decirle. Mycroft dejó el tenedor a medio camino de su boca para prestar toda su atención a lo que dijo Greg:

—Gracias, Mycroft. De verdad eres un buen amigo, y un gran apoyo para mí en este último mes. Y no te preocupes, mi opinión sobre mí mismo está bien.

Mycroft dejó el tenedor en el plato, tragó saliva y dijo: “de nada”, pero con una voz tan suave que Greg pensaba que se lo había imaginado.

Apenas hablaron en el resto de la cena, pero era un silencio muy cómodo, reservado, incluso diría que íntimo. Greg cada vez se sorprendía más que hubiera llegado a ese punto con Mycroft cuando hacía dos meses ni le conocía, pero simplemente había pasado. No tenía que darle más vueltas.

Se dio cuenta que tenía otra cosa que agradecerle a los terroristas por el balazo: que consiguiera un muy buen amigo. Y un contacto directo con la embajada más importante del país.

  
  


* * *

 

La siguiente semana fue un completo caos. El doble asesinato no avanzaba, Bickerton estaba más estresado y alterado que nunca, gritándole cada vez que podía, y sus colegas podían hacer tan poco como él mismo. Escuchando alguna que otra conversación privada junto a la máquina del café, se enteró que algunos querían recriminarle no poder resolver el caso como lo hizo con el de Schmidt. ¡Se había vuelto famoso y no podía resolver un caso más simple! O eso decían todos. En realidad, lo que Greg quería hacer era abandonar el edificio y pasarse encerrado en su casa todo el fin de semana sin hablar con nadie.

Quería pedirle ayuda a Sherlock, pero Bickerton se lo había prohibido rotundamente. No sabía por qué, pero le odiaba más que nunca. A lo mejor había estado allí en algún momento y le habría insultado, como tantas otras veces había hecho el menor de los Holmes. Así que allí estaba él, hablando por teléfono con un juez para que le diera una orden de registro de la casa del principal sospechoso. Cuando colgó al juez (que afortunadamente le había dado el permiso), se recostó en su butaca y se restregó los ojos a causa del cansancio, deseando que ese día llegara a su fin. Miró el reloj, pero sus esperanzas parecían truncarse: le quedaban como mínimo dos horas para salir, si es que Bickerton no decidía que tenía que hacer horas extra. Dios, necesitaba un cigarro urgentemente.

Salió del despacho y fue preguntando a todo el mundo hasta que alguien le dio un cigarrillo y mechero para encenderlo. Bajo casi corriendo hasta la calle y en cuanto notó el aire fresco encendió el cigarrillo. Tomó una larga calada y disfrutó del humo en su boca y en su garganta mientras notaba los efectos de la nicotina. De repente las preocupaciones y las tensiones del cuerpo de Greg se esfumaron y pudo relajarse por primera vez en muchos días.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que hasta que no oyó el mechero no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba allí junto a él. Abrió los ojos y del susto que se llevó dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le exigió saber a Mycroft, que fumaba tranquilamente.

—Tenía algo de tiempo libre y pensé en hacerte una visita. ¿No ibas a dejar de fumar?

— ¿No ibas a hacer tú lo mismo para ayudarme?

Mycroft sonrió mientras daba otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Soy fumador ocasional, ya lo sabes.

Greg soltó el humo sin poder aguantar la repentina risa.

—No somos muy buenos cumpliendo retos.

Greg se seguía riendo, pero Mycroft no le acompañaba. Por el contrario, estaba muy serio mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer ni dormir bien?

Así que se había dado cuenta… Seguro que lo había deducido por su ropa arrugada, su tono de piel o por la diminuta mancha de tinta que tenía en vete tú a saber dónde. Seguro que hasta sabía la marca de los calzoncillos.

— ¿Tres, cuatro días? He perdido la cuenta.

—No es bueno que te esfuerces tanto, tu cuerpo puede reaccionar mal.

—Por ahora no me ha dado ningún problema—Greg dio al última calada y tiró la colilla a un charco de la carretera—. Tengo demasiado trabajo como para preocuparme de ello.

—Gregory, insisto en que…

Greg le habría dejado terminar la frase, de verdad, pero justo en ese momento su pierna había decidido fallarle y tirarle encima de Mycroft. Él se apresuró a sujetarle, y le ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

—Se acabó, ahora mismo vas a ir a descansar—su tono de voz no daba lugar a réplicas, pero Greg no podía permitirlo.

—Me he tropezado, no han sido los músculos—mintió para que le dejara en paz, pero Mycroft le había rodeado con los brazos y no le soltaba.

—Gregory, ni se te ocurra mentirme—prácticamente gritó su nombre, lo que le paralizó momentáneamente. Su tono de voz era muy imperativo—. Vas a ir a casa, vas a cenar y te vas a acostar. Y no quiero escuchar ninguna pega, ¿entendido?

Greg asintió, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Realmente imponía cuando se ponía tan serio. Con un brazo le rodeó bajo los hombros y le ayudó hasta llegar a la limusina negra. El chófer mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Greg intentaba sentarse, pero su pierna seguía sin responder. Maldita sea, qué inútil se sentía en ese momento.

—Mycroft, por favor, déjame volver al despacho—consiguió recuperar su voz, pero su amigo le ignoró por completo.

—Tim, no le dejes salir hasta que vuelva.

— ¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento, maldito!

El chófer cerró la puerta, y aunque Greg intentó abrirla no respondía. A través de la ventana vio a Mycroft entrar en el edificio, y salió cinco minutos después con la chaqueta de Greg. Se abrió la otra puerta de la limusina pero su amigo se montó tan rápido que a Greg no le dio tiempo ni a moverse.

— ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Estoy en medio de la jornada de trabajo!

Mycroft le hizo caso omiso y se sentó justo a su lado mientras le daba la dirección de su casa al chófer.

—Mycroft, ya hablamos de los límites, y esta vez te estás volviendo a pasar.

Su amigo giró la cabeza para encararle y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de él. Era capaz de ver detalles de su piel que no había advertido hasta entonces, y también notaba su aliento con olor a pasta de dientes.

—Me da igual.

— ¿Qué? — ¿Cómo lo podía decir tan descaradamente?

—No me importa lo que pienses si tu salud está en juego. Vamos a tu casa, te prepararé la cena mientras te bañas y después dormirás 24 horas seguidas. No tienes que volver al trabajo hasta el lunes, y no vas a salir de casa en todo el fin de semana. Me aseguraré de ello. ¿Entendido?

Greg se le quedó mirando, sin saber cuál de sus muchos pensamientos decir. Por un lado estaba furioso, estaba seguro de que Mycroft no entendía que se sobrelimitaba en sus deberes como amigo. Pero por otro lado se alegraba, era el único que había notado cómo se encontraba en realidad, y además adivinando lo que quería hacer ese fin de semana. Ante su impotencia sólo pudo suspirar y cerrar los ojos en busca de paciencia.

—De acuerdo.

Mycroft le miró sorprendido de que accediera tan fácilmente, y vio que comprendía que Greg sabía que necesitaba descansar. Si es que se podía ver en la cara de otra persona un razonamiento así, o simplemente Greg se imaginó la reacción de su amigo. Desde tan cerca no podía estar muy seguro.

Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha, Greg notó la increíble comodidad de los asientos. Se fue hundiendo en ellos poco a poco, diciéndose que sólo cerraba los ojos durante cinco minutos, que sólo reposaría la cabeza un momento. Un suave bamboleo le sobresaltó lo suficiente como para salir de su estado de semiinconsciencia, y se dio cuenta que había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Mycroft. Pero olía tan bien y era tal la comodidad de su hombro que volvió a apoyar su cabeza en Mycroft. Solo cinco minutos más, se dijo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! No sé cómo lo hago, pero cada vez son más largos xD Sin embargo tiene una explicación, y es que no habrá capítulo hasta el lunes. Este finde lo tengo un poco complicado y no podré actualizar, así que os he alargado un poco el capítulo de hoy para compensar.  
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tiene bastante contenido, hay mucho que comentar... Jejeje. Poco a poco se van viendo cosillas sobre Mycroft. Y Greg... Bueno, me gustaría saber qué opináis de la actitud de Greg. Un poco panoli el pobre, ¿no?  
> Una vez más muchísimas gracias por leer, por comentar, por seguir y por favoritear la serie. Cada día estoy más y más animada gracias a todos vosotros ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 9

—Por favor, Mycroft…—Greg esperaba que no sonara muy suplicante, aún le quedaba algo de orgullo.

— ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de lo que es tuyo? Puede que no sea el más grande que he visto, pero el tamaño no me importa.

—No es el tamaño. Bueno, sí, pero además…—no sabía cómo podía explicarse, y Mycroft no le estaba dejando.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Gregory. Voy a ayudarte con tu “pequeño” problema digas lo que digas. Por mucho que insistas, no es pequeño en absoluto.

—No me ha dado tiempo a limpiarlo…—usó la primera excusa que tenía en la mente, y supuso que haría efecto en Mycroft. Se equivocaba.

—Aunque lo parezca, no soy tan maniático con la limpieza. Y menos en un momento como este.

Y que no se daba por vencido el hombre. Mycroft le agarró más fuerte por la cintura mientras tiraba de él, queriendo obligarle a hacer lo que no quería.

—Luego no me vengas con que no te avisé si te decepcionas.

—Jamás podría ocurrir—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Si no lo necesitara tanto, le daría una patada en la boca de la rabia que sentía.

Con un suspiro, intentando soltar la tensión, abrió la puerta de su piso y encendió la luz. Con la ayuda de Mycroft se sentó en el sillón y echó desesperado una mirada a su alrededor. Su piso no estaba tan mal como lo había querido pintar, pero de verdad no quería que viera su casa. Y en ese momento tenía que ver cómo Mycroft escrutaba cada objeto de su salón con su mirada de “yo lo sé todo”.

—No está mal, es muy acogedora.

—Querrás decir pequeña—replicó Greg.

—Intentaba ser amable—Mycroft soltó un pequeño suspiro—. De acuerdo, vete a dar un baño mientras preparo la cena. ¿Tienes pasta?

Greg pestañeó varias veces, intentando asimilar la información.

—Espera, espera un momento. ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Por supuesto que sé. ¿Qué opinión tienes de mí, Gregory? —Mycroft dejó su chaqueta y su paraguas sobre el hueco libre del sofá y se remangó las mangas de la camisa. Estaba esperando una respuesta, así que Greg se la dio.

—Siempre he pensado que fuiste un niño de mamá. Y conociendo a Sherlock, que no sabe sobrevivir por sí mismo…

—Las inferencias son muy peligrosas, Greg. A diferencia de mi hermano sé hacer las tareas básicas de la casa, como cocinar o limpiar. Sin embargo sí es cierto que hace mucho tiempo no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo yo mismo. Pero mi madre me enseñó muy bien, y hay cosas que no se me olvidan.

—Pues… ¿Me alegro?

Mycroft puso los brazos en jarras y le miró fijamente.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para el baño?

La mirada asesina de Greg fue suficiente para decirle que no necesitaba ayuda. Greg se levantó apoyándose en los muebles, fue hacia el baño y echó el cerrojo. Apreciaba su ayuda, pero a la vez estaba muy cabreado y molesto. Molesto porque la pierna decidió fallar en el momento más inoportuno, y cabreado por no tener otro piso.

Mientras el agua llenaba la bañera se desnudó y se sentó sobre la taza de váter para masajearse la pierna, como le enseñaron en rehabilitación que hiciera cuando le fallara algún músculo. La próxima vez que fuera a rehabilitación tendría que comentar el fallo de su pierna, y con sólo pensarlo le daba pereza ir. Qué poco le gustaba ese sitio.

Cerró el grifo, el agua echaba humo como a él le gustaba, y apoyó los brazos a los dos lados de la bañera cargando todo su peso en ellos para meterse fácilmente. El calor invadió su cuerpo y notó cómo sus músculos se contrarían ante el cambio drástico de temperatura. Pero en seguida se relajaron, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento de tranquilidad.

De fondo oyó la hoya al fuego, en la cocina, y a Mycroft abriendo y cerrando cajones. Le tendría que haber dicho dónde encontrar las cosas necesarias, pero que investigara. Tampoco le pasaría nada.

Cuando terminó de limpiarse se levantó a pulso y consiguió apoyarse en la pierna buena para secarse con la toalla. Se puso ropa vieja de andar por casa y salió del baño, ya pudiendo apoyarse en las dos piernas. Con la toalla se sacudió el pelo mientras iba al salón, y vio a Mycroft poner una salsa sobre los dos platos con pasta humeante.

— ¿Vas a tomar hidratos de carbono por la noche? —Greg negó irónicamente con la cabeza—. Qué vergüenza, Mycroft. ¿Qué pasará ahora con tu dieta?

Mycroft levantó una ceja, fijándose en cómo se secaba con la toalla.

—El baño te ha calmado, menos mal.

Dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros y se sentó a la mesa, al igual que Mycroft y olió.

—Dios, Mycroft, esto huele increíblemente bien.

—Tenías cosas interesantes en los armarios, he improvisado un poco.

Comieron en silencio, sobre todo porque Greg devoró su plato. Y además, Mycroft parecía complacido hasta que algo consideró oportuno molestarle. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y nada más mirar la pantalla arrugó el ceño.

—Me tengo que ir, Gregory. Lo siento—en un instante Mycroft se había levantado y había agarrado su chaqueta y su paraguas del sofá.

— ¿Malas noticias?

—Confidencial. Hasta luego, Gregory—Mycroft desapareció por el pequeño vestíbulo, pero volvió a asomar la cabeza—. Duerme y no hagas nada este fin de semana—le advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta del piso.

Greg se quedó un poco atónito, pero en seguida se recompuso y limpió lo poco que había ensuciado Mycroft cocinando. Encendió la televisión para matar el tiempo, pero no la veía. Sólo podía concentrarse en el problema que le habría surgido a Mycroft, no era normal que se despidiera tan brevemente, y realmente parecía preocupado. Pero poco podía hacer él, así que lo dejó a un lado de su mente y zapeó hasta quedarse dormido en el sofá.

  
  


* * *

 

El fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que le habría gustado, no tenía muchas ganas de volver al trabajo y menos con el caso que tenía entre manos. Pero allí estaba a la puerta de New Scotland Yard el lunes a primera hora, listo y preparado para empezar su jornada.

Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió ser policía.

Nada más pisar su planta, Bickerton le llamó a voces desde su despacho. Greg fue hacia allí, y tuvo que aguantar una de las mayores broncas que recordaba de toda su vida. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de irse el viernes así, sin más? ¿Y desde cuándo era tan amigo del amigo del Primer Ministro? Greg tuvo ganas de responder a eso, su superior había visto a Mycroft en el hospital, pero lo mejor era callarse y seguir aguantando la bronca. Porque claro, estaban presionando mucho a Bickerton para resolver el doble asesinato y necesitaba a Greg las 24 horas trabajando en él. Habían estado sin apenas progresos todo el fin de semana porque no había podido negar al amigo del Primer Ministro los días de vacaciones que pidió para Greg (y que por cierto le correspondían, pero eso tampoco lo dijo). En el fondo a Bickerton le importaba una mierda que su cuerpo no estuviera totalmente recuperado, no podía permitir lo que había hecho. Y mucho menos hacer que su superior quedara mal delante del director de New Scotland Yard.

Así que Greg estuvo el resto del día con ese peso sobre su conciencia. Sabía que tenía que cuidarse, por su cuerpo, por su salud, pero por otro lado había hecho perder el tiempo a su división. Y eso le impedía centrarse en el doble asesinato como debía. Aunque por otro lado, no había gran cosa que hacer. Todas las pistas que tenían llevaban a un callejón sin salida, y cada vez era más y más difícil poder resolver el caso.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando salió de la oficina y su cuerpo le pedía una cerveza. O vodka. O vino. Cualquier cosa que tuviera alcohol, y como no quería beber solo para terminar de deprimirse sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Mycroft.

Echó a andar por la calle, y mientras sonaban los pitidos al otro lado de la línea se encendió un cigarrillo. Se iba a volver fumador ocasional, como Mycroft, para así no tener que dejarlo. Era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra.

Mycroft aceptó su llamada, y Greg no esperó a que hablara.

—Hola Mycroft, me preguntaba si…

— _Lo siento mucho, pero el señor Holmes no puede responder su llamada ahora mism_ o—Greg se paró en seco en medio de la calle, y una mujer chocó con él por detrás. Le insultó o algo así, pero Greg no le prestó atención. ¿Por qué una mujer estaba contestando al móvil de su amigo? Y sí, recalcaba el “su”.

—Perdone, creo que ha habido un error… ¿Es éste el número de Mycroft Holmes?

— _Efectivamente, el mismo. Le repito que no puede hablar con usted ahora mismo, está muy ocupado, pero si quiere le dejaré su mensaje, señor…_

—Lestrade—Greg carraspeó, nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?—. Gregory Lestrade.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado?_

—Eh… No, por el momento no. ¿Por qué no se puede poner?

—E _stá en una reunión_ —el tono de la mujer le indicaba que quería colgar ya, pero él no iba a dejarla tan fácilmente.

—Por supuesto, cómo no. Una reunión. ¿Y podría decirme, si es usted tan amable—pretendía sonar irónico, pero creyó que no lo consiguió—, dónde está Mycroft?

— _Se encuentra en Kiev por asuntos gubernamentales._

El corazón de Greg dio un vuelco. ¿Habría novedades con el caso Schmidt?

—Perdone que abuse un poco más de su generosidad, señorita…—lo dejó en el aire para que le dijera su nombre, pero la mujer se quedó callada al otro lado del teléfono. Podía imaginársela perfectamente limándose las uñas mientras estaban hablando—. ¿Sabe cuándo estará libre, para poder llamarle?

— _Lo siento, eso es información confidencial, señor Lestrade_ —últimamente oía mucho esa palabra, y se estaba cansando—. _Si no quiere nada más, buenas…_

— ¿Cuándo volverá a Londres? —intentó no parecer muy desesperado, pero la mujer pareció advertirlo.

— _También es información confidencial. Buenas noches._

Y colgó. La maldita mujer le colgó el teléfono. Greg se quedó mirando estupefacto la pantalla de su teléfono, sin creer lo que pasaba.

No era sólo el hecho de que contestara una mujer (¡una mujer! Mycroft nunca le había hablado de ninguna mujer), sino de que ni siquiera le dijera que se marchaba del país durante un tiempo indefinido. Le daba igual que fuera la mismísima reina quien le mandara a Kiev, un mensaje no habría estado de más. Y más si iba a Ucrania. No tenía otra razón para ir allí más que por el caso Schmidt. De verdad, ¿en qué pensaba ese hombre?

Siguió parado en la calle, mirando su teléfono, hasta que se recuperó del shock. Guardó su móvil y siguió andando sin rumbo definido dando caladas al cigarrillo. Mientras le daba vueltas al problema en su cabeza (porque claro, para él eso era un problema), iba aumentando el ritmo de su paseo sin darse cuenta. Hasta que la falta de aire le obligo a pararse y respirar tranquilamente.

Apoyado en una barandilla de la calle, se dio cuenta que estaba enfadado. Y disgustado. Pensándolo en frío, obviamente esa mujer era su secretaria. No era normal que la secretaria tuviera acceso al número personal de su jefe, pero en el trabajo de Mycroft supuso que sería algo necesario. Aun así, le molestaba no haber sabido que tenía una secretaria. ¿O es que le molestaba que fuera mujer? Greg no sabía qué pensar. Y tampoco sabía por qué se sentía así, o qué sentía en absoluto.

Se obligó a parar el torrente de pensamientos en su cabeza, y a ir poco a poco. En primer lugar Mycroft tenía una secretaria. ¿Y qué? Era algo totalmente normal, y mucho más que fuera una mujer. Los hombres no abundaban en ese puesto de trabajo.

En segundo lugar, le daría una patada a Mycroft en cuanto le viera. Lo mínimo era avisar que se iba del país... ¿O no? Pensándolo bien, su amigo no tenía ninguna obligación de decirle dónde iba, o con quien...

Ese pensamiento le incomodó un poco. ¿Se había ido con alguien a Kiev? Pero claro, cómo iba a saberlo si todo era confidencial. Por eso desechó la idea rápidamente. Greg quería pensar que si Mycroft tuviera algún otro amigo, o conocido con el que tuviera una buena relación, él lo sabría. Pero al igual que no sabía lo de la secretaria, eso tampoco tenía por qué saberlo. Y le molestó profundamente. Pensar que podía haber llevado a alguien a Kiev para saber algo nuevo sobre el caso Schmidt y no a él...

Se apoyó en una de las farolas encendidas del puente en el que estaba y miró a la carretera que pasaba por debajo. No entendía qué le estaba pasando. Sabía que no tenía que alterarse tanto, pero lo hacía. Y pensar sobre ello sólo le ponía de mal humor. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le preocupaba y le hacía sentir esa molestia en su pecho?

Greg inspiró todo el aire que podía lentamente, lo retuvo todo lo que pudo y la soltó igual de lento. Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que su mente se quedó en blanco. Pero cuando creyó que ya estaba bien, volvió el caos a su cabeza y se frustró aún más, tanto que le dio una patada a la farola. Le dolió, pero le venía bien aguantar el agudo dolor en el dedo gordo del pie. La técnica que siempre había usado para relajarse había dejado de funcionar desde hacía meses, desde que...

Desde que. Ahí estaba la solución, y darse cuenta de ello hizo que Greg dejara de dar saltitos en el puente aguantando el dolor del pie. Apoyó una mano en la farola y la otra en su frente, para ver si tenía fiebre. No, no parecía. Pero algo debía tener mal, o debía tener una gripe o algo del estilo para hacerse esas preguntas. De hecho, ya sabía la respuesta desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se hizo otra pregunta muy parecida.

¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar? Desde que conoció a Mycroft.

¿Cuándo le dejó de funcionar su técnica de relajación? Desde que conoció a Mycroft.

¿Cuándo dejó de pensar en su exmujer todos los días? Desde que se hizo amigo de Mycroft.

¿Cuándo fue dejando todas sus preocupaciones y sus penas por sí mismo? Desde que se hizo amigo de Mycroft.

Desde que él mismo centraba toda la atención de Mycroft. Cuando le llamaba, siempre contestaba. Si le enviaba un mensaje, le respondía segundos después. Se preocupaba por él y le obligaba a hacer lo mejor para él, aunque para ello se sobrepasara sin darse cuenta. Hacía lo que hiciera falta por él, y eso le hacía sentirse cuidado, importante. Sus pensamientos le hicieron darse cuenta de otra cosa, y era que desde que conoció a Mycroft estaba prácticamente todo el rato pensando en él. Su mente se dividía entre su trabajo y Mycroft. Eso no era normal, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes?

Pero ya pensaría en eso más tarde. En ese momento, le preocupaba otra cosa. Si seguía todo su razonamiento sólo podía llegar a una conclusión: estaba celoso.

Celoso. Curiosa palabra, celoso. Estaba celoso porque Mycroft siempre estaba ahí para él, siempre le hacía caso con cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera, pero algo más había captado su atención lo suficiente como para que le dejara de lado. Se sentía como el típico niño celoso de su hermano pequeño. Sólo que no sabía qué ocupaba el lugar de ese hermano pequeño (no podía ni pensar que fuera un quién en vez de un qué).

Cuando por fin vio que se había calmado cruzó el puente y siguió caminando, esta vez dando un paseo, mientras seguía pensando en todo eso. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sí, efectivamente estaba celoso. Mycroft era importante para él, por supuesto. Eso lo tenía más que claro. Y pensaba que él también lo era para su amigo, sólo tenía que recordar cómo se había portado con él todo ese tiempo. Pero si ni siquiera había considerado decirle que se marchaba del país, ¿en qué posición quedaba él? Incluso, incluso, aunque le pesara, habría aceptado que se lo dijera la dichosa secretaria.

Sacudió su cabeza y se regañó a sí mismo. Estaba sacando todo de quicio. Sólo había hablado con la secretaria, no podía sacar todo eso de una conversación. Primero hablaría con Mycroft y después le daría la patada que tanto deseaba darle. Sí, eso haría. No merecía la pena que se preocupara de esas tonterías. ¿Y qué si no eran tan amigos como Greg había creído? Tampoco era un problema...

Greg se volvió a parar en seco en la calle, y alguien chocó también con él. Le dijeron algo pero no hizo ni caso, tenía que lidiar con algo más importante.

No era común tener celos con los amigos, pero se podía dar el caso, ¿verdad? No era posible que fueran celos más... Vamos, los más comunes... Le daba miedo hasta pensarlo. ¿Celos románticos? ¡Pero qué tontería era esa! Le dio un ataque de risa ahí, en medio de la calle, y la gente pasaba a metros de él por si acaso fuera un loco. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara, y Greg se las limpió mientras intentaba calmarse.

Celos románticos. Por favor. No podía ser posible, él no era homosexual. Ni siquiera experimentó con eso en la academia de policía en sus años de juventud, algo más o menos normal metido allí dentro con casi todo hombres. No. Imposible, era algo impensable. No podía ser. Simplemente no... ¿Verdad? No, no. Por supuesto que no. Eran celos de amigo, y solo eso. No había de qué preocuparse.

Además, estaba cansado y enfadado. Había sido un día muy duro, era normal que estuviera pensando cosas raras. Decidió dejar la búsqueda del bar y en cambio compraría algo de alcohol en un supermercado, y se lo bebería en su casa para caer rendido en la cama. Sí, era lo mejor. Tenía que dejar todo eso apartado. Con la salida del sol lo vería todo de otra forma, la noche siempre te hacía pensar diferente.

O eso esperaba que ocurriera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! La espera ha merecido la pena, ¿no? Por lo menos a mí se me ha hecho muy largo T.T Es más corto que el anterior pero con contenido, ¿verdad? ¡Las cosas parecen ir avanzando! Sí, hasta yo sé que ya era hora :P. Pobre Greg, ahora mismo está hecho un lío con Mycroft... Y perdón por la broma del principio, pero no lo pude evitar :P Si habéis caído con el primer diálogo siento decíroslo, pero sois bastante malpensadas xD  
> Una vez más muchas gracias por leer, seguir la serie y favoritearla. Y por los reviews, por supuesto :D Me gustaría mucho saber qué os ha parecido este capítulo, creo que os va a gustar bastante, y también quiero saber si habéis caído en la trampa del principio XP  
> El próximo capítulo estará el miércoles, así que... A esperar un poquito :D  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	10. Capítulo 10

—A Mycroft no le va a gustar.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Jamás he dicho que no lo haría. Lo que sea con tal de contrariar a mi hermano—hacía mucho tiempo que Greg no veía esa ilusión en los ojos de Sherlock. Realmente se llevaban mal esos dos.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que habló con la secretaria de Mycroft, y seguía sin tener noticias de él. Un día le envió un mensaje, pero volvió a contestarle la dichosa mujer. Era desesperante. Y desde luego no iba a llamarle para volver a oír la voz de esa dichosa mujer, que por cierto pareció divertirse con su intento de contactar con Mycroft. Y estaba harto de toda esa situación, sobre todo del caos que había en su cabeza, así que decidió que aprovecharía la ausencia de Mycroft para investigar por su cuenta el caso Schmidt. Había muchas cosas que no le cuadraban, y si investigando fastidiaba a Mycroft mejor que mejor. Además, tenía la ventaja de tener tiempo libre porque el doble asesinato no se consiguió cerrar, muy a pesar de Bickerton. Y no tenía más casos abiertos.

Sherlock, John y él subieron a un taxi, aunque Greg no sabía muy bien por qué. Pero el menor de los Holmes se lo explicó durante el trayecto.

—Hace unas horas John y yo descubrimos una de las muchas identidades no oficiales que tenía Russ mientras Schmidt aún seguía en Ucrania con su doctorado.

— ¿Cuántas tenía?

—Muchas, pero la pregunta es cuántas identidades tenía a la vez. Incluso para un agente del MI-6 es demasiado tener más de una a la vez.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?

—Pare aquí—le dijo Sherlock al taxista, que paró de inmediato.

Sherlock se bajó al instante, al igual que John, así que le tocó a Greg pagar la cuenta. Cuando salió del taxi vio que John y Sherlock entraban en unos túneles, famosos por albergar decenas de mendigos y vagabundos. Por fin iba a conocer la famosa red de vagabundos de Sherlock, que tanto le había quebrado la cabeza desde hacía años. Llegó a la altura de los otros dos, que no se habían dado cuenta que se había quedado detrás.

—Déjanos la conversación con Solomon a John y a mí. No le gusta que haya extraños.

— ¿Quién es Solomon?

—Ahora lo verás—le dijo John.

Recorrieron varios túneles y pasaron junto a varias hogueras con mendigos alrededor, intentando calentarse, mirándoles como si quisieran quitarles las cajas de cartón, hasta que llegaron a un túnel sin salida en cuyo final había un triste fuego con sólo una persona de espaldas.

El sonido de sus pasos alertó al hombre, que se giró para ver quiénes iban a hacerle compañía. Cuando Greg se acercó pudo verle con más claridad: era un hombre mayor, con muchas arrugas en la cara y mucha barba, vestido con una raída gabardina marrón que no parecía abrigar mucho y un gorro de lana típico de los que regalaban en navidad. Les miraba con cautela mientras se acercaban, y fue Sherlock quien empezó la conversación.

—Buenos días—el hombre posó sus ojos sobre él, tremendamente suspicaz—. He traído a Solomon un bocadillo de atún, de los que le gustan.

Sherlock sacó del interior de su abrigo un bocadillo envuelto en papel de plata y se lo extendió al vagabundo, quien Greg supuso que era Solomon. De repente el vagabundo tenía una actitud totalmente distinta.

— ¡Atún, atún! Qué pez, qué maravilla. Sentaos, sentaos. No hay mucho fuego, pero mantiene alejado a las alimañas del fondo—dijo Solomon con todo el desprecio posible. Greg dedujo que se refería al resto de mendigos de los túneles.

Se sentaron los tres alrededor del fuego, sobre pequeños troncos de madera, mientras Solomon masticaba con furia el bocadillo de atún

— ¿Cómo está el amigo de Solomon?

—Solomon no tiene amigos en este túnel. Las alimañas son muchas.

—Si Solomon hace memoria seguro que recuerda a su amigo David—dijo Sherlock, echándose hacia delante.

El mendigo paró de masticar y se quedó mirando el fuego muy concentrado, como si el sólo hecho de pensar en algo que no fuera el bocadillo le costara muchísimo. Y seguramente era así. No había que ser muy listo para ver que Solomon tenía muchísimos problemas, entre ellos mentales.

— ¡David, el amigo David! Hace mucho que Solomon no le ve. ¿Le habéis visto vosotros?

—Le estamos buscando, por eso preguntamos a Solomon. Sé que ellos son muy buenos amigos.

Parecía mentira, pero Sherlock se desenvolvía muy bien en la conversación. Sabía cómo sacarle la información a ese mendigo, que volvió a masticar con fuerza. Y contestó mientras lo hacía, enseñándoles la comida triturada.

—Sí, sí. David no es una alimaña como los otros, por eso Solomon es su amigo. Pero no le ha visto desde hace mucho. Le dijo: “cuida de mis cosas hasta que vuelva”, y como aún no ha vuelto Solomon ha guardado sus cosas—al hombre le faltaban muchos dientes, y se veía que le costaba masticar. Pero ponía mucho empeño en hacerlo.

— ¿Solomon nos deja ver las cosas de David?

—No, no, Solomon no lo puede permitir. David le dijo: “sólo dámelo a mí”, y Solomon cumple lo que le dicen.

—David me ha dicho que Solomon tiene que dejarme ver sus cosas.

El mendigo miró a Sherlock con la mirada vacía, como si no comprendiera la conversación. Ese hombre necesitaba medicación urgentemente, pero Greg sabía por experiencia que no se podía hacer nada en esos casos.

—Si David ha dicho eso, Solomon deja. Solomon es un buen amigo.

El mendigo se levantó pesadamente y fue hacia su montón de basura. De allí sacó una mochila raída y se la dio a Sherlock, para después sentarse y terminar su bocadillo de atún en silencio.

En seguida Sherlock sacó todo lo que había en esa mochila, pero apenas había nada. Un par de camisetas sucias, una lata de conservas (que nada más ver se la guardó Solomon bajo su gabardina marrón), y una navaja multiusos. No había nada de provecho, nada que les indicara algo sobre Russ.

— ¿David le dijo algo más a Solomon antes de irse? —preguntó John para sorpresa del mendigo, que pareció darse cuenta por primera vez que estaba allí.

—David le dijo que guardara sus cosas hasta que volviera. Pero no ha vuelto. ¿Le has visto?

— ¿Solomon notó a David raro antes de irse? ¿Dijo David algo raro que llamara la atención de Solomon? —preguntó Sherlock, y el mendigo volvió a concentrarse profundamente para hacer memoria.

—Vinieron unos hombres para hablar con David, hace mucho tiempo. A Solomon no le gustaban, se lo dijo a David, y le dijo a Solomon que él se ocupaba. Pero Solomon escucha, Solomon entiende. Y a Solomon no le gustó lo que escuchó.

— ¿Y qué escuchó Solomon? —preguntó Sherlock en un susurro que Greg dudaba que el mendigo escuchara, pero el mendigo contestó.

—Solomon escuchó sobre diamantes. Diamantes robados, diamantes grandes y pesados, pequeños y ligeros. Solomon no sabía en qué estaba metido David, estaba preocupado por él.

Así que mientras Russ se hacía pasar por mendigo, fueron unos hombres a esos túneles para hablar de diamantes. No era mucho, pero más que algo.

— ¿Qué más escuchó Solomon?

—Nada más. Solomon estaba preocupado por su amigo David, no sabía en qué estaba metido—el mendigo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Le empezaba a dar pena a Greg, pero no le iba a dar tiempo a que le diera pena del todo porque Sherlock se levantó.

—Dale mis gracias a Solomon, ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—Trae más bocadillos de atún a Solomon, es su favorito.

Los tres se fueron por el pasillo y escucharon el eco del mendigo: “¡atún, atún! Qué maravilla de pez, atún”.

Greg esperó hasta que estuvieron a una buena distancia de los túneles para hablar.

— ¿Habéis sacado algo en claro de ese tal Solomon? Porque yo sólo sé que le gusta el atún.

—He acudido a él muchas veces, y nunca me ha defraudado—dijo Sherlock mientras se levantaba el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del frío—. Me habló de su amigo David hace un tiempo, pero no le hice caso. Menos mal que pude relacionar a ese David con la identidad de Russ. Las camisetas que dejó Russ tenían los restos del logo de una constructora, y los que vinieron a verle con toda probabilidad eran empleados de la misma compañía. Russ se hizo pasar por mendigo para trabajar allí sin contrato y no dejar rastro, y por lo que ha dicho Solomon seguramente fueron a verle a los túneles para acusarle por unos diamantes desaparecidos.

— ¿Dices que Russ robó los diamantes? Pero si los que usan en materiales de construcción son sintéticos—repuso Greg—, no tendría ningún sentido...

— ¿Y si eran diamantes de verdad? —preguntó John, y Sherlock sonrió.

—Ahí está, John. No es muy frecuente que haya diamantes auténticos en los materiales de una constructora, pero son muchísimo más eficientes que los sintéticos y por lo tanto puede subir sus precios.

—Lo que no se explica es que fueran a ver a David, digo a Russ—se corrigió John—. Los diamantes siempre están asegurados, no les merecería la pena enviar a unos matones a amenazar a un mendigo.

—A no ser que no estuvieran asegurados—replicó Sherlock—. Y si no están asegurados significa que o bien no tienen dinero suficiente para hacerlo, algo impensable en una constructora, o bien porque...

—Porque son robados—concluyó Greg.

Llegaron a orillas del Támesis, en una zona de costa sin nada ni nadie alrededor. Greg encendió un cigarrillo, asimilando la información.

— ¿Estás insinuando que Russ investigaba el robo de unos diamantes?—era lo único que podía pensar Greg.

—Algo más grande, algo que también involucre a una diplomática internacional y a varios países sin aparentemente nada en común.

—Tráfico ilegal de diamantes—dijo John en un susurro.

Así que ese era el gran misterio que rodeaba a Russ y a Schmidt, y que Mycroft no había querido desvelarle: tráfico de diamantes a escala internacional.

—Recuérdame que todos los fines de semana le traiga un bocadillo de atún a Solomon—dijo Greg a John, y acto seguido dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

—Aún hay muchos cabos sueltos, Lestrade—le reprochó Sherlock—. Necesitamos seguir buscando más pruebas, y lo primero es empezar por la constructora.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Abe’s Factory.

El cigarrillo se le cayó de la boca a Greg, porque la abrió de par en par. Sherlock y John se quedaron perplejos al ver su reacción.

— ¿Qué pasa, Greg? —preguntó John.

—El doble asesinato—murmuró Greg para sus adentros, y aunque John no lo comprendió, Sherlock sí.

— ¿El de la calle Bentinck?

—El mismo. El almacén era de esa empresa.

La frase favorita de Greg le asaltó: el universo no deja nada al azar. Y si el caso Schmidt y el que había dejado inconcluso coincidían en un punto tan importante, es que estaban relacionados de algún modo. ¿Cómo de grande podía llegar a ser el caso Schmidt?

Sin apenas despedirse de Sherlock ni de John fue corriendo hacia la calle más cercana y paró al primer taxi que vio. Le llevó a New Scotland Yard, donde agarró todos los informes y todas las fotografías relacionadas con el doble asesinato y se las llevó a su casa. En la única pared libre que tenía en su pequeña casa, en su dormitorio, empezó a colgar fotos y noticias para después unirlos con hilos rojos. Necesitaba hacerse un esquema, porque todo aquello era más serio de lo que le había parecido al principio.

Si su teoría era correcta, Russ se había topado en algún momento de su vida con ese tráfico de diamantes y se propuso desmantelarlo, pero sus obligaciones para con el SIS no le permitían avanzar. Sin embargo, cuando empezó su misión en Viena y conoció a Schmidt, que como futura diplomática también quería desmantelar ese contrabando de diamantes, Russ encontró los ánimos para seguir su propósito de desmantelarlo. Por eso volvió sin previo aviso a Londres.

Con los datos nuevos que le habría proporcionado Schmidt, Russ se infiltró como vagabundo en una de las empresas que habían comprado diamantes de contrabando, así no tendría contrato y pasaría desapercibido. Pero los diamantes desaparecieron, los robara él o no, y la empresa sospechó de él inmediatamente. A partir de ahí estaba completamente perdido, pero veía que el caso iba cogiendo forma.

Además tenía la corazonada de que el doble asesinato era un mensaje para el dueño de la constructora, el que compró los diamantes de ese tráfico ilegal, y tenía que averiguar de quién procedía ese mensaje.

Se sentó en su cama y miró el precario esquema de su pared hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hasta que sus ojos se le cerraban solos del sueño que tenía. Bostezó ruidosamente y deshizo su cama para meterse, no le importaba estar vestido de calle. Apagó la lámpara y cerró los ojos, pero al instante notó la vibración de su móvil en la mesilla. Iba a colgar si veía que no era de Bickerton o de Donovan, tenía demasiado sueño, pero se levantó de un golpe al ver que le estaba llamando Mycroft. ¿O sería otra vez la dichosa secretaria, para reírse un poco más de él?

— ¿Sí? —contestó un poco indeciso.

— _Buenas noches, Gregory. ¿Te he despertado?_

Así que era Mycroft. Greg soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio imperceptible. No habría soportado hablar otra vez con esa mujer.

—No, estaba a punto de acostarme. ¿Qué tal te va por Kiev? —sabía que el tono era más desagradable de lo que pretendía, pero aunque estuviera aliviado y alegre de hablar con Mycroft tras casi dos semanas, seguía enfadado con él.

— _Me contó Anthea que me llamaste_ —Greg supuso que se refería a la secretaria, y no le pasó por alto que ignoró totalmente su pulla—. _¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

—Fue hace una semana y media, Mycroft—no pudo reprimir su enfadado tono de voz—. ¿Ni siquiera me pudiste enviar un mensaje diciendo que te marchabas?

Oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

— _No puedo hablar del tema, Gregory. Lo siento, pero aunque quise avisarte no pude hacerlo. Ya sabes cómo es mi trabajo, no te tiene que pillar desprevenido a estas alturas._

—Pues sí, porque nunca había pasado esto. Y me he asustado porque... —iba a soltarle todas las dudas que había tenido, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ni él mismo había sido capaz de poner su cabeza en orden, no esperaba que lo hiciera Mycroft. O que le ayudara a hacerlo. Y muchísimo menos iba a contarle que estaba celoso porque no le había prestado atención esta semana y media. Pero como amigo.

— _¿Estabas preocupado por algo?_ —notaba algo en la voz de Mycroft, pero no sabía decir qué era.

—Desapareciste sin decir nada. Por supuesto que me he preocupado.

Un silencio momentáneo al otro lado del teléfono le indicaba que Mycroft estaba pensando qué decir.

— _¿Estabas preocupado por mí?_

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Por supuesto que sí estaba preocupado por ti—“y por nuestra amistad” habría querido decir, pero le sonaba tan a frase adolescente que sentía vergüenza de sí mismo sólo con pensarla—. Me preocupo por mis amigos—porque sólo eran eso, se tuvo que recordar Greg. Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? “Concéntrate, Greg, por el amor de Dios”, pensó mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Mycroft carraspeó y tapó un momento el auricular, así que Greg no oyó lo que decía. Pero sí le escuchó decir algo a alguien.

— _No me mientas, Gregory, sé que hay algo más. Para esta tarde estaré de vuelta en Londres, si quieres hablamos tranquilamente entonces. ¿Te apetece ir a cenar?_

—Está bien—el tono de voz de Greg decía “sigo enfadado, pero accedo”. Mycroft lo notó y se rió.

— _¿Qué tal está tu pierna?_

—Mejor, no me ha vuelto a dar problemas. Lo comenté en la sesión de rehabilitación y me dijeron que era totalmente normal.

— _Espero que sea cierto._

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por quién me tomas?

— _Por un adicto al trabajo que haría cualquier cosa por seguir en su oficina._

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

Mycroft se volvió a reír, y eso calmó un poco todo el caos de Greg. Parecía que todo estaba igual que siempre, todo debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

— _Ya lo veré. Me tengo que ir. ¿Te recojo a las nueve en Scotland Yard?_

—De acuerdo.

— _Hasta luego, Gregory. Duerme bien._

—Hasta luego.

Mycroft colgó, y Greg se quedó aún un rato más con el teléfono en la oreja oyendo los pitidos de la línea hasta que desaparecieron. Dejó caer la mano de su móvil hasta sus piernas, y se quedó mirando el registro de la llamada, reavivando el móvil cuando saltaba el salvapantallas. Faltaban dos horas para que se marchara a trabajar, pero había desaparecido todo su sueño. Aun así se tumbó y soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.

¿Por qué le estaba afectando tanto? No tenía ningún sentido que su corazón estuviera tan intranquilo. A lo mejor tendría que hablarlo con Mycroft, pero su orgullo se negaba. ¿Qué iba a contarle, que quería que le prestara atención siempre que quisiera? ¿Que cada vez que le llamara dejara todo para ir a verle? Era estúpido. Mycroft era un adulto con un trabajo muy complicado. Y Greg no tenía derecho a exigirle nada con lo bueno que había sido siempre con él. Hasta le pidió perdón cuando ingresó en el hospital. ¡Un Holmes pidiendo perdón! Eso era inimaginable.

Cayó en una duermevela intranquila, y se alegró cuando sonó el despertador. Ese día, durante el trabajo, tenía que olvidarse de Mycroft hasta la noche. Le iba a costar, pero tenía que estar absolutamente concentrado en averiguar todo lo posible sobre la empresa constructora, Abe’s Factory.

Se duchó, se puso ropa limpia, tomó un café con una tostada medio quemada y salió de su casa dispuesto a sobrevivir ese día. Y sin pensar en Mycroft. Bueno, la intención era lo que contaba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! No sé si os habrá gustado, mucho Mystrade no es que haya tenido. Y Greg parece que no ha avanzado mucho, sigue confundido... ¡Pero el caso avanza! ¿Qué os parece Solomon? A mi me cae bien, aunque a la vez me da pena, como a Greg xD  
> Por cierto, no sé qué os parece el "caso Schmidt". A lo mejor es un poco lioso, o no lo explico bien... Me gustaría que me dijeseis qué os parece, y sobre todo si lo entendéis. Es una parte muy importante de la historia, y no quiero que os lo perdáis D:  
> El próximo capítulo, como siempre, lo subiré el viernes. Será un especial "fin de semana", es decir, un poco más largo de lo habitual porque este finde tampoco podré actualizar.  
> También, como siempre, agradeceros por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar :D. Diez capítulos ya, y los que quedan... ¡Y aún leéis la historia! Os debe gustar para haber continuado hasta aquí :P Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, sin vosotros no tendría sentido que siguiera escribiendo. Y venga, como recompensa os haré un regalito en el próximo capítulo que os explicaré en la anotación final (ya entenderéis por qué) :D  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	11. Especial Capítulo 11

Revisó una y otra vez las declaraciones de todo aquél que estuviera implicado con la empresa constructora, Abe’s Factory, pero no encontró nada que pudiera justificar una orden de registro en la oficina central. Si quería demostrar que compraban diamantes mediante el comercio ilegal y encontrar una vía por la que continuar su investigación del caso Schmidt, tendría que ser un poco más creativo. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

Y mientras tanto tenía que rellenar más y más informes, más y más documentación que había dejado a un lado pero que ya no podía atrasar más. La vida de un policía podía ser muy excitante en algunos momentos, pero en otros era la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Hasta que terminaba la jornada y tenías que enfrentarte al mundo real, ese en el que la cabeza de uno era un caos y no podías afrontar nada.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las nueve, y Greg creía que le iba a dar un infarto de lo nervioso que estaba. Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared para ver si todo volvía a su sitio, pero no tenía ganas de ir a urgencias por una brecha en la cabeza. Fue a buscar a Donovan para que le diera algo con lo que trabajar y así tener una excusa, pero Greg había arrasado ese día con todo el material atrasado. De hecho, todos en la planta estaban tan impresionados por su rapidez que hasta Bickerton le instó a salir un poco antes.

Así que ahí estaba, cinco minutos antes de las nueve a la puerta de New Scotland Yard con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Y por qué? Porque era idiota. Había cenado incontables veces con Mycroft, le había esperado otras tantas en ese mismo lugar, y aun así se sentía de esa forma. Le recordó a la misma sensación que tuvo durante las primeras citas con Susie...

Ese pensamiento le hizo pararse en seco. Eso no era una cita. Definitivamente no lo era. No se podía ni comparar. Era solamente una reunión de amigos, y solamente eso. ¿Por qué a todo tenía que sacarle un lado...? Dios, hasta pensar esa palabra le daba reparo. ¿Por qué le daba un sentido romántico?

No le dio mucho tiempo a reflexionar sobre ello porque apareció la limusina negra de Mycroft. Se paró frente a él y la puerta trasera se abrió, dejando ver a un Mycroft sentado y relajado que nada más verle sonrió. No sabía si era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía (¿dos semanas podían considerarse mucho tiempo?) o por qué, pero le veía distinto. Más... No sabía cómo explicarlo, simplemente diferente. Tragó saliva antes de subirse en la limusina y sentarse frente a Mycroft.

—Buenas noches, Gregory.

—Hola, Mycroft. ¿Qué tal el viaje de vuelta?

—Hubo unas pequeñas turbulencias—hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—, aunque nada grave. ¿Y tú qué tal estás? Se te ve cansado después de haber rellenado tantos informes

Greg soltó un suspiro de cansancio, con solo recordar la montaña de papeles se ponía malo.

—Ha sido un día verdaderamente agotador, aunque se me ha hecho muy corto.

Mycroft le miraba intensamente, o esa era la sensación de Greg. ¿Por qué no apartaba de él sus ojos azules y miraba por la ventanilla, como siempre? Sólo conseguía ponerle más nervioso de lo que estaba. No sabía si su amigo estaba esperando a que dijera algo, o a que sacara algún tema... ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan difícil hablar con él?

Mycroft carraspeó y meneó su paraguas apoyado en el asiento a su lado.

—Ayer estuve hablando con mi hermano. Parece ser que el doble asesinato no ha resultado ser un buen caso, ¿no?

Greg se sintió momentáneamente aliviado, por el momento no iban a tocar el tema que a él tanto le reconcomía. Pero ese comentario de Mycroft... ¿Sabía algo de su visita a Solomon?

—Las pistas no llevan a ningún sitio, no he podido avanzar mucho en la investigación. De hecho, lo hemos cerrado.

—Una verdadera lástima, la verdad—no parecía un comentario muy sincero, y una alarma sonó dentro de Greg.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad, nada más.

Greg sabía que mentía, lo veía en su cara y en su expresión corporal. Mycroft debía saber que estaba relacionado con el caso Schmidt, y no le extrañaría que el gobierno hubiera trucado las pruebas para que el doble asesinato quedara inconcluso.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Mycroft le había llamado pocas horas después de los asesinatos, cuando acababa de llegar a la escena del crimen, y no se creía que se hubiera interesado en el caso si no estuviera relacionado con el caso Schmidt. Pero no podía decirle a Mycroft que lo sabía, que había estado investigando por su cuenta. Le gustaría saber su reacción, claro, pero podría hacerle enfadar, o incluso peor, decepcionarle. No podía arriesgarse a ello, así que dejó morir la conversación. Si no hablaba, Mycroft no podría averiguar nada.

Miró el paisaje de la ventanilla, y por el rabillo del ojo prestaba atención a cualquier reacción de Mycroft. ¿Por qué había estado tan nervioso? Todo seguía igual que siempre.

Llegaron al restaurante, uno al que ya habían ido varias veces y que a Greg le gustaba mucho cómo hacían las presentaciones de los platos. Creía que la cena iba a ir como la seda, se empezaba a autoconvencer de que todas sus preocupaciones eran infundadas y sin ningún sentido, pero todo se fue al traste cuando entraron en el restaurante. Mientras les llevaban a la mesa que Mycroft, vete a saber por qué, siempre tenía reservada, Greg se fijó en que casi todas las mujeres de la sala se quedaban mirando a Mycroft. Algunas eran muy sutiles, otras verdaderamente descaradas, e incluso algunos hombres desviaron su mirada para hacerle un repaso. Y eso sólo hizo que le hiciera hervir la sangre a Greg. ¿Siempre había pasado eso cuando entraban a algún sitio y no se había dado cuenta? Aunque lo verdaderamente preocupante no era eso, sino que se diera cuenta entonces. Iba detrás de Mycroft hacia la mesa, y se fijó en sus hombros y su espalda. No se había fijado, pero de espaldas era realmente imponente, y sus largos pasos movían su traje de una forma muy especial.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y Greg no pudo evitar escrutar a Mycroft. El traje de tres piezas le daba un aire muy característico, formal, inalcanzable. Y por la dichosa dieta estaba en buena forma, Greg tenía que admitirlo. Vamos, que hasta Greg veía que era atractivo. Les dieron las cartas, y aunque la abrió no la prestó atención. Su amigo estaba examinando los platos mientras Greg le miraba por encima de la carta.

Le había mirado muchas veces, pero ese día todo en él era diferente. La cara de Mycroft era regia, no había otra manera de calificarla. Labios finos, nariz ligeramente curvada, pómulos altos, y unos ojos azules que... Unos ojos azules que le estaban mirando. Greg apartó rápidamente la vista hacia la carta y fingió estar leyendo los platos. Mycroft soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—De acuerdo, no quería sacar el tema tan pronto pero no veo otra opción. ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa, Gregory?

—A mí no me pasa nada.

—No me mientas. Desde la llamada de ayer te he notado extraño, y en la limusina apenas has dicho nada—le miró a los ojos, pero Greg volvió a desviar la mirada—. Si es por no haberte avisado de mi viaje lo siento, pero mi trabajo...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, no tienes que darme explicaciones—pasó a la página de sopas y cremas, y añadió en voz muy baja—, aunque un mensaje para avisar habría estado bien.

—Gregory—hizo caso omiso de la llamada de Mycroft y volvió a pasar una página. Vaya, había llegado a la carne—. Gregory, por favor, mírame—siguió ignorándole así que Mycroft le obligó a dejar sobre la mesa la carta que con tanto interés miraba—. Sé que algo te pasa, así que dímelo—cuando vio que Greg iba a decir algo, se adelantó—. Y no me digas que lo deduzca, porque no puedo.

Greg le miró sin saber muy bien qué quería decir con eso.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? Tú siempre lo deduces todo.

—Sé que estás irritado, molesto, preocupado... Pero soy incapaz de decir por qué, y no lo soporto. Así que di qué te pasa. Por favor.

Greg le miró a los ojos tan azules, y de repente fue muy consciente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Bajó la mirada a la mano que Mycroft tenía aún sobre su carta, y su corazón le dio un vuelco. Volvió a mirarle, y otro vuelco. No. No podía soportarlo. Se puso en pie casi tirando la silla y balbuceó que tenía que ir al baño.

Pasó la puerta de caballeros y sin mirar si había alguien más abrió el primer grifo que vio y se empapó la cara con agua helada varias veces. La última, dejó las manos sobre su cara mientras el agua fluía. Cerró el grifo y se apoyó a ambos lados de la pila con su cara aún chorreando. Se miró en el espejo, y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que calmarse.

Se secó la cara con el pañuelo de una caja (en ese restaurante hasta el baño era pedante) y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, obligándose a respirar hondo para que su corazón latiera más despacio.

¿Le gustaba Mycroft? Era lo único que podía explicar todo. Los celos por la secretaria, que seguro sabía más sobre Mycroft que él; el enfado por creer que no eran tan cercanos como él había creído y por querer que sólo estuviera con él; los celos cuando entraron en el restaurante y todos le miraron... Y cuando vio la mano de Mycroft sobre la carta y sintió el impulso de rozarla y acariciarla. Dios, ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Él, Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector de New Scotland Yard, divorciado a los 50 años, atraído por un hombre? Y no cualquier hombre, el que se hacía llamar amigo del Primer Ministro, el Gobierno con mayúscula, y el hermano de Sherlock Holmes.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Por lo menos la presión que había tenido en su pecho desde hacía más de una semana estaba desapareciendo, y podía respirar tranquilamente. Además, seguro que era algo pasajero causado por los efectos retardados de la hospitalización. ¿No sería algo como el síndrome de Estocolmo, pero en el hospital? ¿Cómo se llamaba, síndrome de la enfermera? A saber. Volvería a la mesa, le contaría cualquier historia y todo volvería a la normalidad tarde o temprano.

Y eso es lo que hizo. Salió del baño y se sentó a la mesa sin mirar a Mycroft, no quería arriesgarse más de lo necesario. Y se sorprendió al ver un solomillo poco hecho frente a él. Al final tuvo que mirarle. Él tenía una ensalada y había rellenado las dos copas de vino.

—Como no venías he pedido por ti, espero que no te importe. El solomillo está como a ti te gusta.

Greg pestañeó varias veces sin saber qué decir, así que le miró. Y no le gustó lo que vio. Mycroft comenzó a comerse su plato con desgana, como si estuviera... No sabía exactamente, nunca le había visto así. Estaba como triste, pero ¿por qué? Lo peor de todo era que no podía verle así.

—Mycroft, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente.

Oh, no, su sonrisa de político. Algo iba realmente mal. ¿Por qué estaba molesto? ¿Porque se había ido al baño sin contestarle? Greg se estaba cansando de tantas tonterías, de no hablar las cosas a las claras. ¡Eran adultos hechos y derechos, por el amor de Dios, no dos adolescentes!

—Tienes razón, he estado actuando extraño últimamente. ¿Y sabes por qué?—Mycroft ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su plato, pero notó que le prestaba atención—. Porque no sé qué me pasa—los ojos azules le miraron—. Pero no pienso hablar de eso aquí, si quieres saberlo lo hablaré contigo en un lugar más privado.

Cortó con ganas un buen trozo de solomillo y se lo metió en la boca, pero le costó masticarlo. Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo que le daba igual. Era adulto, y como tal tenía edad suficiente como para enfrentar sus sentimientos. Le diría a Mycroft que se podía sentir un poco atraído por él, pero como no era gay eso quedaría ahí y volverían a ser amigos como antes.

Volvió a acuchillar el solomillo, sin darse cuenta de la expresión que estaba teniendo Mycroft. Le miró de reojo, y vio que estaba petrificado. Había dejado el tenedor, con un mísero trozo de tomate, suspendido en el aire, y le miraba sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

— ¿Qué?—dijo Greg terminando de tragar el trozo de solomillo, y Mycroft pareció reaccionar.

—Iré pidiendo la cuenta.

—Si acabamos de empezar a cenar.

Mycroft quería parecer tranquilo, pero su leve titubeo en la voz le delataba.

—No tengo mucha hambre, y tú ya casi has terminado de rematar al cerdo.

Greg miró a su plato, y efectivamente había hecho un desperdicio con el solomillo de la furia con la que lo había partido. Aun así Greg le obligó a terminar de comer, Mycroft accedió de mala gana y Greg se bebió una botella entera de vino él sólo. Quería reunir fuerzas.

Acabaron la cena, pidieron la cuenta (que Mycroft volvió a pagar, menos mal) y salieron del restaurante. Greg notó las miradas grabadas en la espalda de Mycroft mientras se iban, y otra vez le hirvió la sangre. Pero se obligó a respirar hondo, todo eso terminaría pronto. Además, tanto vino le estaba empezando a afectar.

— ¿Vamos a tu casa? —la pregunta de Mycroft le sacó de su ensimismamiento, y aunque en un primer momento iba a aceptar se lo pensó mejor. No podía arriesgarse a que viera el mural del caso Schmidt en su dormitorio.

—Preferiría que no, no me gusta.

—A la mía, entonces.

Una sacudida molestó el estómago de Greg cuando le oyó decir eso. “Concéntrate, Greg, es algo pasajero y nada más”, pensó. Pero su corazón siguió inquieto todo el trayecto, sin hacerle caso. Pasaron en silencio por el centro de Londres, y por qué no le extrañó a Greg que la limusina les dejara frente a un edificio muy cerca del Buckingham Palace, en Mayfair. Parecía la típica casa de ricachón londinense, y efectivamente Mycroft lo era.

Subieron los pocos escalones de la entrada y Mycroft le abrió la puerta negra. Cuando se encendieron las luces, Greg pudo ver que el interior era tan impactante como el exterior, e incluso más. Y la decoración era muy Mycroft, muy parecida a la del Club Diógenes. Parecía que ese hombre había salido de finales del siglo XIX.

Y como tal, no parecía que pasara mucho tiempo en esa casa. Sí, sería suya, pero no tenía la sensación de que fuera un hogar. Seguramente sería el sitio donde Mycroft iba cuando necesitaba dormir, ni siquiera comería allí.

—Tienes razón, no suelo venir mucho por aquí—dijo Mycroft adivinando su pensamiento, otra vez, cuando pasó a su lado para dejar la chaqueta y el paraguas en un perchero—. Pasa, echa un vistazo sin miedo.

Greg se adentró en la casa, lo que sólo hizo que sintiera más vergüenza de su cuchitril. Un salón enorme con una televisión acorde a las proporciones (¿Mycroft veía la televisión?), un comedor capaz de albergar una docena de personas, una cocina que parecía de profesional, y una escalera de caracol preciosa, de madera oscura, que subía al piso de arriba. Ahí ya si que no se atrevió a ir, así que volvió con Mycroft, que estaba sirviendo whisky en una copa junto a una lata de cerveza.

—No sabía que bebías whisky.

—Sólo en ocasiones especiales. Toma, supongo que la disfrutarás más—dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa mientras le daba la lata de cerveza ya abierta. Greg se lo agradeció y dio un sorbo. Hasta la cerveza parecía sacada de un mundo paralelo.

— ¿Si tienes esta casa porqué querías ir a la mía?

Greg se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas y se hundió en los cojines. Era el sofá más cómodo en el que se había sentado nunca, incluso más que los del Club Diógenes. Mycroft se sentó a su lado con la copa de whisky

—No me siento muy cómodo aquí estando solo. Aunque con compañía se soporta—dio un sorbo a la copa—. ¿Me dirás por fin qué es lo que tanto te ha estado preocupando?

Greg había conseguido relajarse un poco, pero los nervios volvieron. ¿En qué momento le pareció buena idea todo aquello? Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era un adulto y lo iba a decir. No tenía que avergonzarse de... ¿De qué? ¿De sus sentimientos? Sonaba demasiado adolescente, pero era cierto. No tenía edad para andar con tonterías, y si se lo comentaba a Mycroft seguro que le parecía algo tan descabellado como a él. Volverían a la situación anterior y todo quedaría en el olvido.

Pero antes tenía que reunir valor, así que se bebió la lata entera sin respirar, ante el asombro de Mycroft que tenía las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Necesitas otra?

—Whisky, por favor.

Mycroft se levantó y le trajo una copa del líquido marrón. Era justo lo que necesitaba Greg. Le quemó la garganta un segundo, y notó cómo llegaba a su estómago. Nunca tomaba algo más fuerte que una cerveza porque en seguida se le subía, y desde luego no estaba acostumbrado al whisky. Además, estaba mezclando mucho alcohol. Esperaba que todo eso no influyera en sus decisiones y que pudiera aguantarlo al día siguiente sin una resaca, a ser posible.

— ¿Gregory?—le llamó Mycroft, dubitativo, sentado justo a su lado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sí. Ahora—le dio otro trago al whisky, pero esa vez se lo terminó de un trago. Aguantó la reacción de su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados y cuando se pasó, los abrió. Ya empezaba a notar los efectos del alcohol, el empujón necesario—. Dices que me notas raro, ¿no?

—Sí, y tú me dijiste que era porque no sabías lo que te pasaba.

—Bien, justo eso es a lo que iba. Pues resulta que sí lo sé—las palabras salían un poco perezosas, seguramente a causa del alcohol. Pero jamás había tenido tan claro lo que quería decir como en ese momento. Seguramente también por el alcohol—. Vamos, lo sospecho. ¿Y sabes qué? Eres guapo. Sí, Mycroft, y no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy.

—Gregory, te estás emborrachando. Déjalo, no vayas a decir algo de lo que te arrepientas.

—No, no, quiero decírtelo. Cuando hablé con tu secretaria, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Anthea.

—Eso, Anthea. Pues cuando hablé con Anthea me molesté mucho. ¡Sí, sí, no me mires así! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estaba celoso. No sabía quién era ella, aunque lo sospeché, y que contestara a tu móvil... ¡Qué iba a hacer!—definitivamente, debía estar borracho para decir eso con esa despreocupación. Una parte de él lo sabía, y la otra parte, la borracha, le animaba a seguir hablando—. Pero me molesté más porque no me dijiste que te ibas.

—Ya te he pedido perdón por ello—Mycroft estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado.

— ¡Pues no es suficiente! Pensaba que éramos buenos amigos, los mejores. ¡Los tres mosqueteros! Pero en dos—le enseñó dos dedos a Mycroft, que suspiró—. Aunque puede que el tercero sea Sherlock. Y D’Artagnan, John.

—Como sospechaba, no soportas bien el alcohol. Déjame que te sirva otra copa.

Greg le dio su copa vacía, y siguió hablándole a Mycroft mientras iba y volvía del mueble-bar.

—Pues eso, que me molestó pensar que no era importante para ti. ¡Por un mensaje! ¿Tanto te habría costado? Ya da igual—no dejó que Mycroft contestara, pero aceptó la copa de whisky encantado. Ya no había duda, estaba borracho—. Y llegué a la conclusión de que eran celos. Celos de amigo, no era nada raro. Pero pasó una puta semana, Mycroft. ¡Una puta semana y media! Y me ponía de los nervios—echó un largo sorbo al whisky—, pensaba que había dejado de importarte. Me importaba poquísimo tu trabajo, sólo quería que me llamaras. Pero no lo hiciste.

—Te llamé ayer por la noche—replicó Mycroft, aunque con un tono de voz muy suave.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo con esto? —Greg se terminó la copa y se la puso a Mycroft en el pecho—. Ponme otra.

—Por supuesto, faltaría más. Mejor traigo la botella.

—Eso, eso.

—Pero sigue contando, Gregory. ¿Qué pasó después de que te llamara?

—Pues que me quedé aún más hecho lío, ¿comprendes? Y seguía pensando que eran celos de amigo, así que no le di importancia—se encogió de hombros y casi le arrebata su copa llena a Mycroft. Se la bebió entera. No sabía qué tenía ese whisky, pero era el mejor que había probado en su vida.

—Así que algo cambió esta noche, durante la cena.

—Eso es, sí señor. Se nota que eres un Holmes. Trae, dame la botella—se llenó la copa casi hasta el borde y bebió la mitad en un sorbo. Y mira que no le gustaba el whisky, pero ese era tan dulce...

— ¿Qué cambió, Gregory?

—Todas te miraban. ¡Tooodas! ¿Entiendes? Te devoraban con los ojos, y algunos hombres también. Y mira, me puse por dentro... Mejor no lo recuerdo, mejor no. Y te miré. Y eres guapo, ¿lo sabes? Y atractivo.

—Ya me lo has dicho, Gregory.

—Pues te lo vuelvo a decir. Eres un maldito... No sé, pero eres guapo.

—Ya, entiendo—Mycroft no podía ocultar una sonrisilla que Greg advirtió.

—Te estás divirtiendo con esto, idiota.

—Sí, no lo voy a negar. No todos los días se me declaran.

— ¡Yo no me estoy declarando! Déjame que me siga explicándome—su capacidad para hacer frases se estaba viendo mermada, y una parte de él lo sabía. Y estaba entrando en pánico, pero le podía la parte borracha que lo soltaba todo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y por una vez, pues no estaba mal—. Acercaste una mano durante la cena, ¿verdad? No me mires así, sabes que sí. Pues quise acariciarla. Y ya está, ahí lo vi todo clarísimamente claro como el agua. Y fui al baño, claro, porque... Porque sí. Y me di cuenta que me gustas. Me chocó, sí, pero era una posibilidad que tenía presente desde que contestó... ¿Cómo se llamaba la mujer esta?

—Anthea.

—Pues ella. Pero claro, yo no soy gay, nunca me han gustado los hombres. Yo siempre he sido de pechos, ¿sabes? Redondos, tan bonitos... —hizo la forma con las manos, pero en seguida las bajó— La acera de enfrente nunca me llamó la atención. Así que pensé que no me tenía que preocupar. Y cuando volví a la mesa estabas triste. ¡No podía verte así! Y pensé que éramos adultos, y que teníamos que hablar las cosas con responsabilidad y todas esas mierdas. Y aquí estoy, disfrutando de una bebida que nunca he soportado.

Se terminó la copa y volvió a echarse otra, pero no cayó mucho whisky. La sacudió, para ver si se había atascado, pero no. No quedaba más.

—Oye, ¿tienes más whisky por ahí escondido?

—Era mi última botella. Pero te puedo ofrecer algo más.

—No, me quedo con esto...

Greg se terminó la copa. Una botella de whisky le parecía poco, pero su cabeza estaba empezando a dar vueltas y notaba su lengua de trapo. De vez en cuando sentaba bien emborracharse. Y más si te olvidabas de las consecuencias.

—Deja que me aclare, entonces—dijo Mycroft, y Greg aprovechó para robarle su copa casi intacta de whisky—. Actúas extraño desde ayer porque te gusto.

—No, no, no. Sólo me gustas desde hace un rato.

—Ya, por supuesto—su tono de voz era el típico que se usaba con un niño pequeño, y Greg se enfadó. Él no era un niño, pero lo dejó pasar—. Entonces, hace un rato decidiste decírmelo. ¿Qué esperas conseguir con esto?

— ¿Qué va a ser? Que me digas que es una tontería y que volvamos a estar como antes.

—Esperas que contándome todo esto desaparezcan tus sentimientos por mí.

—Hombre, tanto como sentimientos por ti pues como que no tengo. Sólo me atraes, un poco. No te lo creas tanto. Y como no soy gay, no puede pasar nada más.

—Ya. Creo que has bebido suficiente por hoy. Vas a dormir y mañana hablaré contigo seriamente sobre esto.

— ¿Dormir? Lo llevas claro.

—No me tientes, Gregory—su voz sonaba a amenaza, pero Greg no se la podía tomar como tal.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Drogarme para que duerma?

—No es una mala idea, pero no. Ya tienes suficiente con tu borrachera, caerás rendido en menos de media hora.

—Porque tú lo digas.

—Por supuesto.

Dicho y hecho. Greg bebió unas copas más de otra botella que había encontrado por allí cerca, pero el sueño le pudo. Lo que tampoco era extraño, porque no había dormido en 48 horas. Así que se acomodó en ese sofá tan cómodo, y sintió que Mycroft le echó una manta encima. Le susurró algo, pero Greg fue incapaz de entenderlo. Hasta la oscuridad daba vueltas en su cabeza.

  
  


* * *

 

No recordaba un dolor de cabeza semejante desde la despedida de soltero de un colega del departamento. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y su cabeza ya parecía que iba a explotar. Los abrió lentamente, impulsado por la enorme sed que tenía, y no reconoció el techo. No era su casa, y era un sitio demasiado mullido... Su mente estaba en blanco, era incapaz de recordar dónde estaba. Intentó hacer memoria, pero su cabeza palpitó a causa del esfuerzo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró hondo para concentrarse.

Y todo volvió a su mente. Dónde estaba por qué estaba ahí, cómo se había emborrachado... Y lo peor de todo, qué había dicho. Sintió tantísima vergüenza que se veía incapaz de levantarse del sofá, y mucho menos para afrontar a Mycroft. Vale, había querido decirle que le atraía, pero ¿por qué le dijo absolutamente todo? ¡No tenía que haberlo hecho!

Se tapó la cabeza con la manta, no quería volver a salir de ahí. Pero podía irse de la casa de Mycroft sin que él se diera cuenta. Se descubrió la cabeza y vio que estaba amaneciendo, la hora perfecta para irse sin ser visto. Se quitó de un golpe la manta, vio que tenía todo encima (hasta la cartera la tenía en el bolsillo, menos mal) y cuando puso un pie en el suelo oyó un carraspeo a su espalda. Se giró lentamente, como en las películas. No quería encontrarse con él, pero allí estaba, con un vaso de agua en una mano y en la otra una aspirina. Y con una camisa medio abierta, enseñando parte de su pecho. “Greg, ¡concéntrate!”, se exigió a sí mismo.

—Buenos días, Gregory. Creo que te vendrá bien esto—le ofreció el vaso y la pastilla, y Greg no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo: su cabeza lo necesitaba.

Se tomó la pastilla y se bebió toda el agua de un trago, disfrutando cómo se iba la sed.

—Gracias. Me voy, que tengas un buen...

—Así que te acuerdas de lo que dijiste anoche—Mycroft le cortó el paso y apoyó un brazo en la pared, impidiéndole entrar en el vestíbulo—. Mejor, porque quiero hablar de ello.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar—en un intentó desesperado por irse y evitar el tema intentó pasar bajo el brazo de Mycroft, pero él no le dejó—. Es algo pasajero y punto, ya se pasará. Es más, creo que ya...

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no intentes mentirme?

—Déjame marchar, llego tarde a trabajar.

—Son las cinco de la mañana. Ni la mujer de la limpieza estará allí.

—No sabes cuánto papeleo tengo—intentó colarse por el otro lado, pero el vestíbulo era muy pequeño. Maldijo para sus adentros mientras seguía intentando hacer una finta a Mycroft, que suspiró ante sus intentos fallidos de evadirle.

—Gregory, evitando esta conversación sólo vas a conseguir que te deje encerrado.

—No serás... —le miró a los ojos azules, y se calló. Sí, era capaz, y de hecho ya lo había hecho—. No, Billy no.

—Billy sí si no hablamos de esto.

La cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, y el cansancio por buscar una salida le estaba dejando sin muchas más opciones.

—Yo no quiero nada, Mycroft. Sólo te lo dije para quitármelo de la cabeza, y ya. Hasta diciéndolo en voz alta suena estúpido. ¿Yo, atraído por ti?

Mycroft levantó una ceja, en una actitud muy... imponente. ¿Es que todo lo que hacía ese hombre imponía?

— ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo atraerte?

— ¡Somos amigos, por el amor de Dios! ¡Y hombres! No soy gay, y no tengo ganas de cambiar de acera.

—Biológicamente es normal que te atraiga alguna persona de tu mismo sexo.

—Mycroft, por favor... —estaba cansado, resacoso y otra vez con sed—. No puedo tener ahora mismo esta conversación, no me encuentro bien.

—Después de una botella de vino, una cerveza, otra botella de whisky, dos copas de ron y teniendo en cuenta tu intolerancia al alcohol, me parece lo más normal—Greg quiso replicar, pero Mycroft se le adelantó—. Tendrás que resignarte, yo sí quiero tener esta conversación ahora.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que hay algo más de lo que hablar? Porque yo no veo nada.

—Te propongo intentarlo.

Greg se quedó petrificado en el sitio, sin creer lo que acababa de oír. Y encima lo había dicho tan despreocupadamente como si hablara del tiempo.

— ¿Qué?

—No que tengamos una estricta relación amorosa, claro. Simplemente que consideremos al otro como una persona especial con la que tener, digámoslo así, cierto favoritismo en ciertos aspectos.

—Espera, espera un momento. No he terminado de entender nada de esto... —necesitaba sentarse para asimilarlo, así que se volvió a sentar en el sofá y fue imitado por Mycroft, que se cruzó de piernas. Odiaba que pareciera tan indiferente a lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que...? Un momento, no acabo de asimilarlo. ¿Qué es lo que propones, exactamente? No, no quiero saberlo.

Una parte le estaba diciendo que huyera de allí, y la otra le decía que se quedara a escuchar. Pero prefería huir, no estaba preparado para escuchar todo eso. Le superaba. Y otra vez su corazón latía a mil por hora. Aprovechó que Mycroft estaba sentado para irse por la puerta, pero se levantó demasiado deprisa del sofá y le dio tal mareo que tuvo que volverse a sentar, apoyar sus brazos en las piernas y sujetarse la cabeza con las manos. Como si fuera a vomitar.

—Gregory, tranquilízate. Aceptar mi oferta es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Tus celos desaparecerían y podrías caer en tus impulsos, como acariciarme la mano. Yo, por mi parte, te daría exclusividad. Me comprometo a hacerte caso solamente a ti y vernos siempre que quieras, sea cual sea la situación. Excepto si interfiriera con mi trabajo, por supuesto. Esa parte es innegociable.

El mareo de Greg se pasó, pero su corazón seguía latiendo igual de deprisa. La parte de su cabeza que le obligaba a huir estaba empequeñeciendo, y le hizo más caso a la que le decía que escuchara. Visto de esa forma no parecía tan serio como una “relación”, y si así podía hacerle más caso...

Pero no, no podía acceder. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

—Yo... Yo...

—En el fondo te estoy haciendo un favor muy grande, Gregory. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de no reprimir tus sentimientos, porque si lo haces te pasará factura. Y no te pido nada a cambio, todas las ventajas serían para ti hasta que esos sentimientos pasajeros tuyos se vayan.

Ese acuerdo, tal y como lo explicaba Mycroft, le estaba atrayendo mucho la atención. No sería algo realmente serio y así se aseguraba de no tener esos celos... Pero, ¿qué pasaría con Mycroft?

—Supongamos, y sólo supongamos, que accedo. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cuál sería tu situación en todo esto?

Mycroft giró levemente la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, como si pensara profundamente.

—Por mí no te tienes que preocupar—su tono de voz era muy suave, y como susurraba a Greg le daban ganas de acercarse para escucharle mejor—. Yo estaría encantado de ayudarte hasta que desaparecieran los impulsos y la atracción. Entonces, volveríamos a la situación anterior sin ningún problema.

—Yo... Yo no...—Greg quería replicar, pero no podía decir nada.

— ¿No decías que tus sentimientos eran pasajeros? Si tan seguro estás de ello, no entiendo que dudes tanto.

Greg sentía que era una trampa, y una muy peligrosa. Pero a la vez era tan tentador... No era gay, así que no tenía que preocuparse por desarrollar sentimientos más fuertes por Mycroft. Y entonces no habría problema con hacer aquello que de otra forma sería extraño, aunque en ese momento no podía pensar en nada. Todo parecían ventajas.

—Seamos sinceros, Gregory. Puede que ahora me digas que no, pero vas a estar pensando en ello continuamente. Y llegará un momento en el que estarás tan obsesionado que vendrás a mí y me lo pedirás. Hagas lo que hagas ahora, el resultado será el mismo. No podrás resistirte.

No sabía si era porque Mycroft hablaba susurrando, o porque su tono era muy suave, pero habían ido acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó Mycroft levantando una ceja, mirándole fijamente, hipnotizándole sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo—. ¿Lo intentamos, o lo intentamos?

Greg tragó saliva, electrizado mientras miraba los labios de Mycroft. Se había quedado sin voz y su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Ellos dos estaban en una burbuja de la que no podía escapar, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: asentir.

Mycroft sonrió, y se acercó un poco más.

—Quieres besarme, ¿verdad? —Greg pestañeó varias veces, preocupado de que fuera tan obvio lo que pensaba—. Adelante, bésame.

El corazón de Greg se le salía del pecho de lo rápido que latía, y en su estómago tenía la misma sensación que cuando tenía vértigo. Esa agradable sensación. Notó una gota de sudor bajando por su espalda, y su garganta completamente seca. No podía pensar. La razón brillaba por su ausencia, sólo podía fijarse en lo cerca que estaban los labios de Mycroft. Miró sus ojos azules, y no pudo resistir el impulso.

Se adelantó unos centímetros, y terminó de cerrar la distancia que los separaba. Juntó sus labios con los de Mycroft, besándole, pero no esperaba ninguna reacción del otro. Y como siempre ocurría con Mycroft, se equivocaba. Él le devolvió el beso.

Se sintió intimidado, no sabía cómo seguir. O cómo parar. O cómo salir de esa situación. Mycroft notó su incertidumbre, y aprovechó el momento para poner su mano en la nuca de Greg y juntarles más, si es que era posible. Greg, por su parte, agarró el cuello de la camisa de Mycroft. Sabía tan bien ese beso que no le importaba si estallaban su corazón o su cabeza.

Se aferró aún más a la camisa de Mycroft y alargó el beso todo lo que pudo, disfrutándolo como hacía años que no lo hacía. Eran unos labios finos, tan suaves y tan dulces...

Pero Mycroft se apartó, terminó el beso y Greg se sintió desorientado. Abrió los ojos y lo único que pudo ver fueron los ojos azules de Mycroft. Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro durante un buen rato hasta que Mycroft se separó por completo. De hecho, se desplazó hasta la otra punta del sofá, rompiendo así la burbuja en la que se habían metido.

—Para ser el primero no ha estado mal, ¿verdad?

Greg estaba tan desorientado y tan atónito con lo que estaba pasando que no dijo ni hizo nada. Mycroft se levantó y cogió el vacío vaso de agua que le había traído nada más despertarse.

—Entonces supongo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo—Mycroft le miró y le sonrió—. Hasta que se acabe, por supuesto.

Desapareció en la cocina, y sin él la confusión volvió a Greg. ¿Acababa de besar a Mycroft? ¿Él, por voluntad propia? ¿Cómo demonios había pasado? No le dio tiempo a seguir soltando improperios, porque su amigo volvió de la cocina (¿Greg podía seguir llamándole así? No lo sabía, y le molestaba), pero en vez de ir hacia él subió las escaleras. Greg se quedó ahí sentado, mirando alrededor bastante incómodo. No sabía qué hacer, o qué decir, o... Nada, estaba en shock.

Escuchó los pasos de Mycroft bajando la escalera de caracol, impecablemente peinado y vestido en uno de sus carísimos trajes.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir a trabajar. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, no hay ningún problema. Hay comida en la nevera por si tienes hambre, y si no es así da igual. Te vendrá bien comer algo seco para la resaca. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, tienes la llave en el cuenco del vestíbulo. Déjala luego en el buzón—Mycroft se acercó a él y desde detrás del sofá le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla. Aunque más que un pellizco, pareció una caricia—. Te llamo luego.

Y se fue, sin que Greg pudiera reaccionar. Tras un buen rato, cuando se aseguró de que no volvería, puso su mano allí donde Mycroft le había acariciado, y notó que su corazón empezaba a latir mucho más rápido. Seguro que salía de aquella casa en una ambulancia.

Poco podía hacer allí, y hambre no tenía en absoluto, así que arregló como pudo el sofá para que no pareciera que había dormido ahí, dejó la manta doblada y salió de aquella casa palacial sin terminar de creerse todo lo que había pasado. Tal y como le había dicho Mycroft cerró la puerta y le dejó la llave en el buzón.

Fue caminando hacia la estación de metro más cercana, disfrutando del despertar de Londres. El cielo estaba espejado, los pájaros cantaban más que de costumbre y su cabeza empezaba a notar los efectos de la aspirina. Tenía el tiempo justo para ir a su casa, darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa para ir a trabajar. Pero no podía concentrarse por mucho rato en nada: ni en el paisaje ni en lo que debía hacer. Su mente volvía a esa casa, a esa conversación. No sabía por qué había hecho todo eso, por qué se emborrachó la noche anterior... No sabía nada, y no podía pensar en ese momento a lo que había accedido. Simplemente su mente no reaccionaba.

Sólo podía pensar en el sabor de Mycroft en sus labios.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Por fin ha ocurrido, ¡lo que tanto habéis esperado! Tanto esperar ha dado sus frutos, ¿verdad?  
> Necesito saber qué os ha parecido, y lo necesito de verdad xD Así que ya sabéis, ¡todas a dejar un review! :D Además, como buen especial de fin de semana que es, ha sido un capítulo muuuy largo en comparación con el resto, no he sido para nada mala :P  
> No notaréis el regalo que mencioné en el anterior capítulo hasta que os lo diga. En principio este capi lo iba a separar en dos, pero como era un especial y sabía que teníais ganas de que ocurriera algo ya... Pues bueno, decidí juntar los dos y mostraros el lote completo :P  
> Sé que a lo mejor no es todo lo fuerte que habríais querido, pero a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes. A ver, es la primera toma de contacto entre ellos dos, y no sé si lo habréis notado pero Mycroft no es del todo sincero... ¡Pero eso dejádmelo en un comentario! (llamadme pesada, en este capítulo realmente lo soy)  
> ¿Aguantaréis el fin de semana hasta la actualización del lunes? Espero que sí :D Y por favor, no me digáis que Greg borracho no os hace gracia xD  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	12. Capítulo 12

En cuanto estuvo duchado, con ropa limpia, la resaca calmada y rellenando papeleo en la oficina, pensó que todo había sido un sueño. Tras 48 horas sin dormir y con todo el estrés que había tenido que soportar, era normal.

Pero entonces recordaba el beso y su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, y su cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza. Donovan le preguntó a medio día si tenía fiebre, y dijo que seguramente. Esa sería una buena explicación a que accediera con Mycroft a... Bueno, a lo que fuera que hubieran accedido. ¿Cómo se podían llamar? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? Era un término muy vulgar para Mycroft, o eso pensaba Greg. Tendría que haber otra palabra, pero no se le ocurría.

Mycroft, Mycroft y más Mycroft. Odiaba no poder sacárselo de la cabeza, tener que estar pidiendo en las conversaciones que le repitieran lo último que habían dicho. Por no hablar de la reunión con Bickerton que habían tenido, no se había enterado de cuáles eran los próximos protocolos de seguridad de vete tú a saber qué. Ya se enteraría. Pero no podía permitir que su trabajo se viera tan afectado, así que le pidió a todo el mundo que le dejaran en paz y se encerró en su despacho para avanzar en el caso Schmidt. Era lo único que podía ocupar su mente al 100% y quitarle a Mycroft. Aunque irónicamente ese caso se lo había dado él... No, mejor no pensar en eso y centrarse en Russ.

Estaba revisando por quinta vez todos los informes de Abe’s Factory, pero seguía sin obtener nada en claro. Así que debía cambiar la estrategia. Pero unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho le impidieron pensar sobre ello.

Sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso Sherlock entró, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó con sus típicos aires de superioridad en la silla frente a su escritorio.

— ¿No te acompaña hoy John? Qué raro—Greg escribió en un papel, prácticamente ignorando a Sherlock. Esperaba que se diera cuenta de que no le apetecía hablar con él. Y mucho menos después de lo que le había pasado con su hermano.

Pero lo único que hizo el menor de los Holmes fue escrutarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te emborrachaste y no dormiste en tu casa. Curiosamente el mismo día que llega Mycroft de su viaje. ¿Por qué necesitaste emborracharte durante la cena con Mycroft?

Notó cómo la sangre se quedaba en su cara, haciendo que se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el informe e intentó ocultarse lo mejor que pudo. De verdad, odiaba cuando un Holmes hacía eso.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Sherlock? —la mirada triunfante de su interlocutor fue suficiente para indicarle que sabía lo que había pasado con Mycroft. O por lo menos se lo imaginaba. Dios, qué vergüenza. Aunque si de verdad lo había deducido, no estaba enfadado en absoluto, lo que en parte le alivió. Y eso, a su vez, le hizo enfadarse consigo mismo. No tenía que sentirse aliviado por algo así. ¿O acaso sí? Decidió dejarlo apartado por el momento y escuchar lo que tenía que decir Sherlock:

—Sabía que no conseguirías ninguna información útil de la constructora, tienes demasiados problemas burocráticos. Así que te he conseguido una pista.

Sherlock le dejó sobre la mesa un papel que había sacado del interior de su abrigo. Greg lo cogió con cuidado, sin saber qué esperar de todo eso, y lo leyó.

—Esto es una factura.

—Obvio, Lestrade. Pero no cualquiera. Si te das cuenta, es la excusa perfecta para reabrir el caso. Siempre y cuando lo argumentes bien en tu informe.

—Pero tardarían semanas en procesar mi petición. Es un tiempo muy valioso.

—Investigaré por mi cuenta y te allanaré el camino mientras tanto.

Se levantó con la intención de irse, pero Greg no lo podía dejar así.

— ¿Me quieres explicar qué es esta factura?

—Tienes que verlo por ti mismo para que el informe sea creíble,

— ¿Y de dónde diré que saqué la prueba? —Sherlock estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Curiosamente, habían dejado la puerta trasera de la oficina central abierta—Sherlock se encogió de hombros—. Te avisaré si ocurre algo.

Sherlock desapareció al otro lado de la puerta, pero al instante la volvió a abrir y asomó la cabeza:

—Por cierto, saluda a Mycroft esta noche de mi parte.

La rojez volvió a la cara de Greg, pero Sherlock se fue antes de que pudiera reñirle. Sin embargo, ese comentario le hizo recordar que Mycroft dijo que le llamaría. Todo había ocurrido esa misma mañana, sí, pero parecía que había sido hacía semanas. Y además eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, demasiado tarde para concertar una cita con él. Porque ya podía llamarlo cita, ¿no? Aunque no fueran una pareja en el sentido más estricto de la palabra...

Mejor no seguir pensando en eso y centrarse en lo que tenía entre sus manos. La leyó varias veces, pero le costó otras tantas ver lo importante que era esa factura.

Según ese papel, la empresa había comprado materiales por valor de 250 mil libras. Y que Greg supiera la constructora sólo tenía un almacén, el de la escena del crimen. Sin embargo, estaba vacío. ¿Dónde estaba el carísimo material que habían comprado dos semanas antes del doble asesinato? ¿Por qué no habían denunciado el robo, si es que habían robado ese material? ¿Realmente existía la empresa a la que habían pagado esa suma desorbitada por unos materiales que no habían dejado ningún rastro?

Todo el asunto olía muy mal. Y si su corazonada era cierta, estaba ante el primer indicio de la compra ilegal de diamantes. Pero esos diamantes robados tendrían que estar en algún sitio. Se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos. Tal y como había dicho Sherlock, si argumentaba bien en su informe que esa factura era la prueba de que Abe’s Factory estaba metido en asuntos muy turbios, podría reabrir el caso. Y así facilitar su investigación privada del caso Schmidt. No sabía si era muy ético hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Aunque tardara varias semanas en volver a ponerse en marcha, merecía la pena.

  
  


* * *

 

Hasta que no notó la vibración de su móvil, no se dio cuenta que había estado cuatro horas seguidas elaborando el informe. Cuatro horas sin hacer otra cosa que escribir, rescribir, borrar, escribir y volver a escribir. Había dejado una frase a medias en la pantalla del ordenador cuando vio que el que le llamaba era Mycroft. Y su corazón dio un vuelco. Nervioso, contestó:

— ¿Mycroft?

— _Buenas, Gregory. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?_

Greg soltó un suspiro.

—Bastante ocupado. Ya sabes, escribiendo informes—se quedó callado, sin saber qué más decir, así que le preguntó dubitativo—. ¿Y el tuyo? —no sabía si era bueno preguntar eso, si a lo mejor estaba mostrando mucho interés... “Concéntrate, Greg”.

— _Bien, sin nada interesante que contar. ¿Te apetece hacer algo esta noche?_

Greg no quería pensar cómo lo había adivinado Sherlock. Le tendría que dar sus saludos a Mycroft, al final.

—No me vendría mal despejarme un poco. ¿A qué restaurante quieres ir?

— _Mm... Creo que hoy podemos hacer algo diferente._

—Ah, ¿y eso? ¿Hay algo que celebrar?

— _Creo que lo sabes de sobra_ —Greg notó una sacudida en su estómago a causa del tono de voz de Mycroft que tanto daba a entender.

—Eh... Vale, sí. Creo que en ese caso lo dejo a tu elección. ¿Tienes algo preparado?

— _Digamos que sí. Te recojo en cinco minutos o no nos dará tiempo._

— ¿Tiempo a qué?

— _Ya lo verás. Cinco minutos._

Mycroft colgó y Greg maldijo mientras se guardaba el móvil. A saber qué habría preparado Mycroft, pero si había dicho cinco minutos tenía tres para salir del edificio. Salió corriendo de su despacho, y Donovan al verle tan alterado le preguntó si había recibido algún caso. Mientras llamaba varias veces al ascensor, que no quería darse prisa, le dijo que era una urgencia personal y que se lo explicara a Bickerton. El ascensor se había quedado atascado en la última planta así que decidió bajar por las escaleras. Se despidió de Donovan, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

Tal y como había temido, nada más pisar la calle apareció la limusina de Mycroft. No esperó a que se abriera la puerta, sino que la abrió él mismo y se encontró con Mycroft.

—Buenas, Gregory. ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

Greg no estaba en su mejor momento, desde luego, y aunque tuviera buena forma física loe había dejado sin aliento bajar tantas plantas corriendo por las escaleras. Jadeando se subió al coche, se sentó junto a Mycroft y cerró la puerta.

—Por nada. ¿Adónde vamos?—no se había dado cuenta que sonaba como un niño que espera ir al parque de atracciones. Supuso que Mycroft sonrió por eso.

—Tim, ¿dónde nos vas a llevar? —se lo preguntó a su propio chofer, quien giró la cabeza y les miró.

—Es una sorpresa para el señor Lestrade.

—Ahí lo tienes, Gregory—el chofer subió la ventanilla que separaba las dos partes de la limusina—. Será mejor que te relajes, incluso que duermas un poco.

— ¿Me vas a llevar a Escocia en coche o qué?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Va a ser un viaje un poco largo, sólo te aviso.

  
  


* * *

 

El clamor de la multitud le ensordeció, y ni aun así terminó de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Mycroft avanzó entre las filas, y Greg le siguió. Pasaron junto a personas que sólo había visto por la televisión, que saludaban a Mycroft como un viejo conocido, pero él sólo les devolvía el saludo con su sonrisa política. Se sentaron en la primera fila, y Greg tuvo la mejor vista posible del campo de fútbol y de su equipo favorito: el Manchester United. Habían llegado justo a tiempo de que empezara el primer tiempo.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido entradas para este partido? ¿Y estos asientos? Son imposibles de conseguir.

—A no ser que conozcas a la gente adecuada—concluyó Mycroft mientras llamaba a un camarero—. ¿Te apetece una cerveza?

Cuando el camarero se acercó a ellos apuntó la orden de Mycroft y se alejó. Greg lo observaba todo sin creérselo: el palco, los personajes que les acompañaban, el estadio... Las entradas para ese partido se habían acabado el primer día que salieron a la venta, y si el precio de las más baratas superaba las 100 libras prefería no imaginarse cuánto costaban las de ese palco.

Greg gritaba con faltas injustas, carreras hacia la portería extenuantes, se emocionaba con las jugadas de su equipo... Y mientras tanto, Mycroft estaba a su lado con las piernas cruzadas bebiendo una copa de vino como si estuviera viendo una pelea entre dos moscas. Le hacía algún comentario de vez en cuando, pero eso era todo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, había terminado el partido con el mejor marcador posible para el Manchester: 3-0 contra el Tottenham. Greg estaba muy contento, aun a pesar de que no hubiera seguido muy de cerca a su equipo esa temporada. Salieron del palco, Mycroft se despidió de los mismos que le saludaron, y se fueron del estadio por una puerta lateral, alejados de los fans rabiosos. Greg pensó que subirían a la limusina, aparcada justo frente a ellos, y se sorprendió cuando Mycroft se alejó del estadio andando. Él, andando. Ese día estaba siendo demasiado extraño.

Alcanzó a Mycroft corriendo y se puso a su lado.

—Veo que has disfrutado del partido, Gregory.

—Jamás había estado en un palco, siempre en las gradas.

—Para mí también es la primera vez que voy.

— ¿A un palco?

—No, a un partido. Nunca he encontrado interesante ese deporte, o ninguno en general.

— ¿Entonces por qué has querido venir?

—Por ti, por supuesto. ¿Por qué más iba a ser si no?

Mycroft miraba al frente, sin inmutarse y sin alterarse por lo que acababa de decir. Pero Greg había notado a su corazón saltar, y a su estómago explotar con esa sensación tan molesta y placentera a la vez. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban “tener mariposas en el estómago”? Por supuesto lo había notado antes, sobre todo cuando empezaba Susie, pero nunca con la frecuencia con la que le provocaba Mycroft.

—No tienes que llevar tan al extremo lo de la exclusividad. No quiero hacer algo que tú no disfrutes, me siento un poco culpable.

—Ni muchísimo menos, Gregory. Sí que lo he disfrutado.

Greg se le quedó mirando un momento, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—No te sigo.

Llegaron a un lago artificial que habían construido en el paseo en el que estaban, y Mycroft se apoyó en una barandilla mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

—Me ha agradado mucho ver que tú sí disfrutabas, nunca te he visto tan emocionado. Me sorprende ver lo que puede hacer el fútbol.

Con el cigarrillo en los labios, encendió el mechero y lo prendió. Al verle fumar le entraron ganas a Greg, así que también encendió uno de su “paquete de reserva” mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla, junto a Mycroft.

—Creí que te habías desecho de todo el tabaco—le comentó Mycroft.

—Es mi paquete de reserva. Me he vuelto fumador ocasional, como tú. Así no tengo que dejarlo.

Un momento de silencio mientras aspiraban el cigarrillo.

—Somos inútiles cumpliendo propósitos—Greg lo dijo sin poderse contener.

—Completamente.

Y se echaron a reír para después quedarse en silencio, fumando. Un silencio cómodo, de esos en los que no es necesario decir nada, en los que las risas de fondo y el rumor continuo del agua dicen lo suficiente. Aunque no para Greg.

No quería romper ese silencio tan íntimo, así que pasó el cigarrillo a la mano izquierda y con la derecha rozó la mano libre de Mycroft. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y una parte de su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera. Pero había sentido el impulso, y había cedido. Y como vio que Mycroft no rechazaba el contacto, sin que se notara que le temblaba un poco la mano (a causa del frío, por supuesto), le agarró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

Mycroft le miró con una ceja levantada, divertido por la situación. Greg giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, fingiendo no haber hecho nada, sólo mirar a la gente mientras fumaba. Pero Mycroft también entrelazó sus dedos, haciendo que su mano dejara de temblar. Y su corazón se calmó. Y su cabeza dejó de molestarle con comentarios molestos.

Se quedaron así, con las manos entrelazadas, apoyados en la barandilla del lago mientras los hinchas pasaban frente a ellos, ignorándoles, buscando bares para emborracharse. Mientras los cigarrillos se consumían en sus manos.

  
  


* * *

 

La limusina paró frente a su casa, y desde el parque, habían estado más de dos horas sin soltarse la mano.

—Siento haberte traído tan tarde.

—No te preocupes, mañana tengo el día libre—Greg le miró de reojo—. ¿Lo sabías?

—Confidencial.

Es decir, sí. Pero Greg ya no se preocupaba mucho por eso. Tenía sus propios métodos para obtener la información confidencial de Mycroft, bien lo sabía por el caso Schmidt.

— ¿Tú trabajas mañana?

—De hecho sí, en un par de horas. Pero no te preocupes—se anticipó a que Greg dijera nada—, estoy descansado.

—Entonces supongo que ya nos veremos.

—Eso supongo.

Lo dijeron como despedida, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. ¿Para qué hacerlo, con lo a gusto que estaban?

—Deberías irte a dormir, Gregory.

—Sí, pero estoy bien aquí.

Mycroft suspiró y le miró a los ojos.

—Gregory...

—Está bien, ya me voy.

Con la mano libre sujetó la manecilla que abría la puerta, pero en el último momento cambió de idea. Apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Mycroft y se giró rápidamente para pillarle desprevenido. Le besó, y aunque Mycroft estaba sorprendido los primeros instantes después se lo devolvió. Se entretuvo en sus labios, jugando un poco con ellos, pero como notaba la sonrisa de Mycroft a través del beso empezó a darle un poco de vergüenza y paró. Sin embargo Mycroft volvió a besarle, y esa vez fue él quien jugó con sus labios. Le mordía suavemente, y jugaba también con su lengua.

Continuaron jugando el uno con el otro un buen rato, pero al final se separaron. No sabía qué hora era, pero debía irse ya a su casa. No quería seguir molestando a Mycroft con ese impulso repentino.

—Buenas noches, Mycroft. Intenta no cansarte mucho trabajando.

Mycroft le acarició la palma de la mano con el pulgar, haciendo círculos y provocándole un cosquilleo muy placentero a Greg.

—Descuida. Descansa bien, Gregory.

Greg no pudo evitar un último beso, tan rápido y tan fugaz que incluso él mismo dudó habérselo dado.

—Y gracias por llevarme al partido. Me ha encantado.

Mycroft le sonrió, y Greg notó en su interior que no quería irse de esa limusina. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Separó por fin su mano de la de Mycroft y salió de la limusina, que no se marchó hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta del edificio.

Subió las escaleras sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, abrió su puerta automáticamente y ni siquiera se fijó en si la cerró bien. Tampoco se molestó en encender la luz, solamente aflojó su corbata y se dejó caer boca arriba en su cama. Estaba en una nube, una maravillosa nube que sólo le dejaba pensar en Mycroft y en la suavidad de sus finos labios. Pero la comodidad de su cama le arrastraba a un pesado sueño, y antes de quedarse dormido, con los zapatos aún puestos, pensó que tenía que devolverle una cita en la que disfrutara tanto como había disfrutado él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Aiiiis, que adorables son, ¿verdad? Aunque vayan poquito a poco. No voy a comentar mucho en este capi, quiero que saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones xD Bueno, algo sí diré, y es que Greg me parece más mono...  
> Como siempre gracias por leer la historia, seguirla, favoritearla, y sobre todo por los reviews :D ¿Qué os va pareciendo el Mystrade? ¿Un poco lento o creéis que van al ritmo adecuado? Si no me lo decís, yo no lo sabré :P  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	13. Capítulo 13

Se levantó sobresaltado, pensando que llegaba tarde a trabajar. Pero después se acordó que era su día libre, y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. La tenue luz de la habitación le hacía dudar de la hora, y como había tirado su despertador por lo estresante que era no podía saberlo. Buscó a tientas el móvil en la mesilla y miró la pantalla: las diez de la mañana, y un mensaje. Para ser un día libre no estaba mal, normalmente se levantaba a las cinco y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Bickerton. Pero ese mensaje no era de su superior, porque si no tendría tres coches patrullas en la puerta de su casa.

Aún medio dormido leyó el mensaje:

“ _Espero que estés descansando bien y que lo leas cuando despiertes. Buenos días. ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?-MH”_

Con una sonrisa tímida en los labios le contestó:

“ _Buenos días. He dormido como nunca y no, no tengo planes. ¿Tienes algo pensado?-GL”_

Le dio a enviar y con ánimos renovados se levantó de la cama para empezar el día, aunque eso fue antes de darse cuenta de que aún tenía la ropa del día anterior puesta. Se desvistió, cogió ropa cómoda de andar por casa y se duchó mientras cantaba una melodía inventada.

Salió del baño con sólo una toalla atada en su cintura y miró el móvil, que parpadeaba.

“ _Lo siento, hoy tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Pero pensaré algo para la próxima, te lo aseguro. Te llamaría, pero acabo de salir del dentista.-MH”_

Greg se sirvió una taza de café sólo y revolvió las dos cucharadas de azúcar.

“ _Eso iba a decir, me extrañaba que no hubieras llamado. No planees nada, la próxima la organizo yo. Y no acepto réplicas. ¿Cuándo puedes?-GL”_

Dejó que el café se enfriara un poco, se vistió y se llevó la taza con él al sofá.

“ _Está bien, no creo que pudiera discutir contigo sobre ello. El viernes por la noche estoy libre.-MH”_

Encendió la televisión y tomó el café a sorbos.

“ _Pues no hagas planes, ya los tienes-GL”_

Buscó por los canales, pero como no había nada interesante apagó la televisión. Debía buscar algo que hacer con Mycroft el viernes por la noche, pero no se le ocurría nada.

“ _Como mandes, Gregory. Si te pones tan serio seguro que lo disfruto. No te podré contestar en unas horas, pero siéntete libre de enviarme más mensajes-MH”_

¿Qué le gustaba hacer a Mycroft? No lo sabía. Lo único que se le ocurría era llevarle a una tienda de paraguas, y por supuesto no iba a hacerlo.

Dejó la taza vacía en la pila y la llenó de agua. También podía llevarle a cenar, pero eso lo habían hecho mucho y no veía que tuviera nada especial. Además, a Mycroft no le gustaba mucho comer. Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y se pasó una mano por la cara. Se acababa de dar cuenta que apenas conocía nada de los gustos de Mycroft mientras que él sí conocía los suyos. Y muy bien, por cierto.

No eran pareja, Greg lo sabía y se lo remarcaba a él mismo. No tenían una relación de pareja, pero aun así... Se sentía mal. ¿De qué habían servido todas esas cenas en restaurantes carísimos? De nada.

Siguió pensando en todo ello mientras recogía la casa, pero como era tan pequeña terminó antes de lo que le gustaría. Así que se metió en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y miró el mural que había hecho del caso Schmidt. Ese era otro problema, no estaba avanzando nada y se lo estaba ocultando a Mycroft. No quería pensar qué pasaría cuando se enterara, porque se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, no se engañaba con eso. Aunque prefería que pasara más tarde que temprano.

Sin embargo, sólo había una cosa que le ayudara a despejar su mente para pensar mejor qué hacer en su cita del viernes con Mycroft y que de paso le ayudara a avanzar en el caso Schmidt: terminar el informe para reabrir el caso del doble asesinato. Decidido, cogió su portátil, se sentó en el sofá y se lo puso en el regazo. Iba a terminar ese informe costara lo que costara. Aunque al final no le costó tanto, sólo tres horas. El día anterior casi lo había completado y sólo tuvo que repasarlo y corregir los errores. Sabía que no podía hacerlo mejor, así que se lo envió a Bickerton por correo electrónico. Se lo entregaría en mano, pero no iba a ir a la oficina en su día libre por algo como eso.

Estiró sus brazos, contento con su trabajo y dejó el portátil a su lado en el sofá. Y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Rascándose el cuello fue a abrir la puerta y una estela negra pasó justo a su lado. Y detrás estaba John.

— ¿Pero qué...?

—No hay tiempo, Lestrade—dijo Sherlock desde su habitación.

Greg entró rápidamente, con miedo de lo que pudiera estar haciendo, pero se lo encontró sentado en su cama mirando el mural del caso.

—Sherlock, ¿puedo saber qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

—Shh—Sherlock le mandó callar con la mano y a continuación se puso los dedos en la sien.

—Necesita tu ayuda, pero no lo quiere reconocer.

—Calla, John.

—El gran Sherlock Holmes nunca lo admitiría—dijo John sarcásticamente a la espalda de Greg y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Déjale, no hablará en bastante tiempo. ¿Tienes café?

—Sí, claro—Greg no se fiaba de Sherlock, pero no tenía más remedio que dejarle ahí, mirando la pared profundamente concentrado—. ¿No tiene él un esquema o algo? Como siempre que he ido, encima de la chimenea.

Sacó una taza limpia y le preguntó a John cómo lo quería.

—Con leche y azúcar, gracias. Claro que lo tiene, pero ha llegado a un punto muerto. Dice que necesita un cambio de ambiente y de esquema para ver algo nuevo, y dedujo que tú tendrías uno que le serviría.

—Pues habéis tenido suerte, es mi día libre—notó por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento extraño mientras John removía su café—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada—Greg atravesó a John con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando imitar la mirada de Mycroft que siempre le hacía ser sincero. Y funcionó—. Bueno, Sherlock lo sabía bastante bien.

— ¿Y por qué lo sabía?

Greg cogió su móvil y sin que se notara mucho le escribió un mensaje a Mycroft:

“ _Ya he descubierto cómo miras a la gente para que te digan la verdad. Buen truco-GL”._

—Lo habrá deducido, supongo—su voz claramente indicaba que mentía, y Greg no iba a dejarlo estar. Se sirvió él otro café y mientras lo removía recibió la respuesta de Mycroft.

“ _Yo no uso ninguna mirada, serán imaginaciones tuyas. No es mi culpa que no puedas ocultarme nada-MH”_

Greg tragó un largo sorbo de café al leer la segunda parte del mensaje. Dios, qué culpable se sentía al no poder decirle lo del caso… Aunque no era culpa suya completamente, primero tendría que hablar con su hermano.

—En serio, John, ¿cómo…?

— ¡Es ella!—se escuchó a Sherlock gritar desde el dormitorio, y un segundo después estaba con ellos en la cocina—. Lo hemos enfocado mal todo este tiempo, Lestrade. ¡Completamente mal!

—A ver si lo adivino—dijo Greg mientras bloqueaba el móvil para que no viera el mensaje de su hermano—: nos hemos centrado demasiado en Russ.

—Eso es. Y la clave es Schmidt. Fue a ella a quien mataron, ¡ella tiene la respuesta!

—Sólo hay un pequeño problema: todo lo relacionado con ella está confiscado y más que cerrado. Volveríamos al principio, pidiendo los informes deliberadamente incompletos a Mycroft. Y acabo de enviar el informe que me “sugeriste”, así que no lo pienso retirar. Si quieres intenta averiguar algo de Schmidt por tu cuenta, que yo me quedo con el doble asesinato.

Lo soltó de carrerilla, y se quedó tan a gusto. Incluso pudo ver con gran satisfacción una sorpresa fugaz en los ojos de Sherlock.

—Eso te iba a proponer, Lestrade. Veo que se te está pegando algo del descaro de Mycroft después de tanto tiempo.

John intentó disimular una carcajada con una tos, pero no fue nada convincente. Sabía que era probable que Sherlock supiera algo de ellos, y por tanto lo sabría también John, pero esas reacciones no eran normales. Greg sacó el móvil y le envió otro mensaje a Mycroft:

“ _¿Le has dicho algo a Sherlock sobre nuestro pequeño acuerdo?”_

—Por cierto, Lestrade, ¿le diste ayer mis recuerdos a mi hermano o no?

Greg se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero consiguió terminar el mensaje:

“ _¿Y cómo sabía que íbamos a quedar ayer antes de que me llamaras? Por cierto, saludos de tu hermano-GL”._

Recibió la respuesta al instante, pero prefirió hablar con Sherlock primero:

—No, Sherlock. No lo hice.

—Pero lo acabas de hacer—y ahí estaba, la mirada de los Holmes de “yo lo sé todo”.

Greg se enrojeció aún más y boqueó sin saber qué decir. Quería escaquearse pero no veía ninguna salida. John no pudo contener la risa y Sherlock le acompañó en ella, lo que terminó de enfadarle.

— ¿Qué cojones os pasa? Sí, lo acabo de hacer. ¿Y qué? —cogió su taza de café y se sentó en su sofá.

—No te enfades, Greg—le dijo John con las últimas carcajadas—. Es que mientes muy mal, y es gracioso.

—A mí me resulta más gracioso cómo juega Mycroft contigo—Sherlock sacó una taza y empezó a revolver por los armarios—. ¿Tienes té?

—Un momento, ¿cómo que está jugando conmigo?

Su móvil vibró y abrió el mensaje de Mycroft:

“ _Jamás le he dicho nada a mi hermano, mucho menos sobre nuestro acuerdo. Lo habrá deducido. ¿Por qué a él sí le dejas entrar en tu casa y a mí no?-MH”_

Encima lo que le faltaba, tener que discutir por mensaje con Mycroft. Se levantó aferrando el móvil como si le fuera la vida en ello. No le gustaba cómo estaba yendo la conversación.

—Este hermano mío sólo sabe complicar las cosas—dijo Sherlock más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Ahora te habrá contestado que no me ha dicho nada. Y tiene razón, él no me dijo nada. Yo me metí porque estaba cansado.

—Explícate, Sherlock, antes de que Greg se enfade—John lo dijo mientras tenía la taza en la boca, para que no se le oyera.

— ¿Tú sabes algo? —le preguntó Greg directamente a John, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No te resulta extraño que hubiera estado tan pendiente de ti en el hospital?

—Sí—respondió cruzándose de brazos—, porque se sentía culpable.

Sherlock resopló.

—Por favor, Lestrade. ¿Y por qué después no perdió el contacto contigo, como habría hecho cualquier otra persona? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en que cenarais juntos aunque sólo tuviera media hora? ¿Y por qué te propuso ese acuerdo absurdo y te llevó ayer al partido de fútbol?

— ¿El del Manchester contra el Tottenham?—le preguntó John a Greg totalmente interesado—. ¡Si no quedaban entradas!

—Piensa un poco, Lestrade—dijo Sherlock ignorando el comentario de John. Metió la tetera bajo el grifo y la puso al fuego.

—Pero todo eso es sólo porque…—el caos que Greg había conseguido contener en su cabeza volvió en un segundo, y supo que no podría librarse tan fácilmente esa vez—. Somos amigos, él sólo me ha ayudado. Y me está ayudando. Además, no tiene nada que ver con vosotros.

—Greg, sabes que no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman—John dejó su taza sobre la encimera—, pero Sherlock tiene razón. Mycroft te conoce muy bien y ha estado preparando el camino para… Bueno, para que accedieras a ese acuerdo. Te ha estado manipulando un poco.

No le salían las palabras de la boca. Estaba completamente en blanco. Ni la vibración del móvil le sacó de su estado. Ni el pitido de la tetera cuando estuvo lista.

Sherlock se sirvió el agua y el único té que Greg tenía escondido en algún armario, a lo mejor hasta caducado.

— ¿Greg? —le llamó John, pero no hizo caso. Abrió el mensaje de Mycroft:

“ _No hagas caso de lo que diga mi hermano. Sabes que se aburre muy a menudo. Llámame antes de diez minutos, tengo que hablar contigo-MH”._

Sentía cómo la situación se le escapaba de las manos, así que tomó cartas en el asunto.

—No me importa lo que vosotros penséis, eso sólo nos afecta a Mycroft y a mí. No quiero que volváis a sacar el tema. No es asunto vuestro, ¿entendido?

Sherlock tomó un sorbo pequeño de su té mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Acepta tus sentimientos, Lestrade. Es la única manera de que todo se solucione.

—Déjalo ya, Sherlock—le dijo Greg con el tono de voz más amenazante que pudo.

—Cuando aceptes que te estás enamorando de él te será más fácil decirle que ya lo sabes todo.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Sherlock! —Greg estaba rojo de la vergüenza, sólo quería que se fueran de su casa—. ¡No me estoy enamorando!

—Claro, eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo. Seguro que es algo como: “no puedo sentir nada por Mycroft”. ¿O me equivoco?

—Sherlock…—esa vez la advertencia fue de John, que miraba a Greg preocupado.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Sólo digo que…

— ¡Ya está bien! ¡Fuera de mi casa, los dos! —gritó Greg señalando la puerta.

—Pero…

— ¡He dicho fuera!

—Vámonos, John. Hemos hecho grandes adelantos por hoy.

Pero aunque Sherlock dijera eso, Greg les tuvo que empujar hacia la puerta para que se movieran. Cerró la puerta con llave cuando la hubo cerrado detrás de ellos, y apoyó la frente en la puerta.

Maldita la hora en la que conoció a los hermanos Holmes.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Habían pasado las horas mientras él estaba tumbado en el sofá, con las piernas colgándole del reposabrazos, mirando el techo descolchado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no había comido nada, y para la hora que era prefería esperarse a la cena. Si es que le entraba hambre, cosa que veía improbable.

Sólo había pensado en una cosa desde que les echó de casa: ¿y si tenían razón? ¿Y si desde que conoció a Mycroft él estuvo manipulándole para que llegaran a ese acuerdo que tenían? Aunque la palabra “manipular” sonaba más fuerte de lo que debía ser para esa situación, pero no encontraba otra mejor que lo definiera.

Pero si todo eso era verdad significaba que Mycroft había estado jugando con él todo ese tiempo, como había dicho Sherlock. ¿Para reírse a su costa? ¿Se había tomado tantas molestias para reírse de él? No podía creerlo, ni quería, pero sabía por experiencia que uno debe esperar cualquier cosa de cualquier persona. Tenía el mismo sentimiento de engaño que cuando se enteró que Susie le engañaba, y le dolía de la misma manera. Incluso un poco más.

Retazos de conversaciones con Mycroft llegaban a su mente de vez en cuando. Y se aferraba a ellos porque eran lo único que le decía que Mycroft no se reía de él. Sus comentarios, sus miradas, su preocupación… Greg sabía que eran verdaderos. Igual de verdaderos que los de él. Porque ya no merecía la pena seguir engañándose: sentía algo fuerte por Mycroft, no solamente le atraía. Pero de ahí a estar enamorándose como dijo Sherlock había un paso enorme.

Por supuesto que le asustaba la idea de tener algo serio con Mycroft, y más con ese panorama. Pero se había vuelto tan natural estar con él, acariciarle, besarle… Y ya no le parecía tan mala idea tener algo un poco más serio con él. Siempre y cuando no se estuviera riendo a su costa, por supuesto. Y sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Greg desbloqueó el móvil, y se encontró con el último mensaje de Mycroft. Al final se le había olvidado llamarle dentro de esos diez minutos, y ese “tengo que hablar contigo” sonaba un poco amenazante. Fue a pulsar el botón de llamada, pero paró un instante. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? “Hola, Mycroft, quería saber si has estado jugando conmigo para reírte un rato o si realmente quieres algo serio conmigo”. Por lo menos en su cabeza sonaba patético. No, por el momento no le diría nada y simplemente hablaría con él para ver qué quería. Sí, la idea le gustaba.

Pulsó el botón de la llamada y tras tres pitidos, contestó:

— _Buenas tardes, señor Lestrade._

—Oh, no—se lamentó Greg al oír la voz de la dichosa secretaria—. ¿Mycroft está de viaje?

— _Exacto, señor Lestrade. Estuvo esperando su llamada hace un par de horas, pero ahora mismo sus compromisos le impiden atenderle._

Greg se sentía muy culpable y enfadado a la vez. Culpable por no haberle llamado, y enfadado porque tenía que hablar con esa mujer. Empezaba a odiarla.

— ¿Y no sabrá por casualidad por qué quería que le llamara?

— _Para decirle que se iba de viaje a causa de un golpe de Estado en Zimbabwe, señor_ —el tono con el que lo decía le indicaba que le consideraba bastante estúpido, pero Greg lo pasó por alto—. _Y también que lamentándolo mucho tiene que cancelar su cita del viernes._

—Ya, claro—menos mal que la mujer no podía ver que se había puesto rojo como un tomate—. ¿Y podría decirme cuánto tiempo estará Mycroft de viaje, si no le causa el mismo problema que la última vez? —él también sabía lanzar indirectas.

— _Esta vez sí me han dado autorización para decírselo, señor Lestrade. El señor Holmes estará de vuelta en un mes exacto._

— ¡¿Un mes?! —Greg se había quedado anonadado. Había supuesto que sería una semana, como la vez anterior, pero estar un mes entero…

— _Eso es, señor. ¿Desea algo más?_

—No, no. Por el momento no.

— _Que tenga un buen día._

La tal Anthea le colgó, y Greg se sintió perdido. Tendría que estar un mes entero sin hablar con Mycroft y reconcomiéndose por saber cuáles habían sido sus intenciones hasta entonces en esa relación. Aunque por otro lado era tiempo más que de sobra para saber definitivamente qué sentía por él. Pero seguía siendo demasiado tiempo sin verle, sin oírle, sin…

Greg sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos típicos de adolescente. Era un adulto, pero fantaseaba como un quinceañero. No lo podía permitir, no era propio de él. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Greg, de vuelta en la realidad, se apresuró a abrir.

— ¿Gregory Lestrade? —dijo un chaval joven con uniforme de empresa de reparto.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Paquete para usted. Firme aquí, por favor—le entregó la carpeta, Greg firmó y a continuación le entregó el pequeño paquete—. Que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias.

Greg cerró la puerta y dejó el recibo en la encimera de la cocina para centrarse en el paquete. Era una caja relativamente pequeña, y no ponía en ningún sitio de quién era. Quitó el embalaje de la empresa para dejar al descubierto un envoltorio gris azulado (muy elegante) y una tarjeta pegada con una cuerda. Miró la tarjeta, y el corazón empezó a latirle deprisa:

“ _Perdóname por perderme nuestra cita, no quiero que vuelvas a enfadarte. Te prometo que te compensaré en cuanto vuelva - Mycroft”._

Con cierto temor abrió delicadamente el regalo, y se quedó sin palabras. Era un reloj de pulsera magnífico, con correas de cuero negro, la esfera negro carbón y los punteros y los números en dorado, a juego con la hebilla. Era el mejor reloj que Greg había visto (y tenido) en su vida. Y recordó que hacía varias semanas le comentó a Mycroft que necesitaba un reloj nuevo. Su estómago volvió a tener esas mariposas, volvió a tener esa sensación tan placentera. ¿Se había acordado de un comentario que hizo sin ningún motivo aparente? Se puso el reloj con muchísimo más cuidado del que debía, y se lo miró. Parecía hecho para él de lo bien que le sentaba.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, no debía hacérselas. Y aunque una parte le decía que tuviera cuidado, que no sabía si sólo quería reírse de él, la otra le decía que podía fiarse, si no sintiera nada por él no le habría regalado el reloj ni estaría tan pendiente de él. Pero sabía por Susie que uno no se puede fiar de las personas, aunque esa estratagema del “acuerdo” parecía muy propia de Mycroft.

Con un suspiro Greg se quitó el reloj y cogió su cartera para ir a comprar algo de comida rápida para cenar. Ese mes se le iba a hacer demasiado largo, y no sabía si podría soportar la presión que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Qué malo es Sherlock, malmetiendo donde no debe... Y ahora Greg duda de las intenciones de Mycroft. Ay, qué mal, qué mal... Pero bueno, lo interesante es saber qué os ha parecido a vosotros. ¿Os ha parecido liosa la conversación intercalada con los mensajes? Espero que no :S  
> Como siempre gracias por leer la historia, seguirla, favoritearla y sobre todo por comentar :D Me hacéis muy feliz sabiendo que por lo menos os entretengo un rato xD (Y que os dejo con la intriga, también)  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	14. Capítulo 14

—Le importa mucho a alguien, porque nos está dando una de trabajo…

—Eso parece. Toma, por las molestias—Greg le dio un billete de cinco libras al repartidor y éste, contento como todos los días, se despidió alegremente.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Mycroft se fue, y no había día que no recibiera un regalo suyo enviado por mensajería. Ya había recibido un reloj (que lo tenía guardado como oro en paño); unos zapatos y una corbata nuevos; un balón firmado por James Wilson, uno de sus jugadores preferidos; un paraguas hecho a mano; una libreta perfecta para escribir sus anotaciones sobre los casos, y muchas más cosas perfectas para decorar su pequeña casa. Hasta una lámpara de diseño que desentonaba con su trillado sofá. Siempre llegaban cuando Greg estaba en su casa, como si estuviera calculado. Cosa que seguramente estaba, tratándose de Mycroft. Y siempre había una tarjeta escrita a mano por él mismo con algún comentario que le hacía sonrojar. Había una tarjeta en especial, la del último regalo, que le gustó mucho. Tanto que hasta se la llevó al trabajo para releerla siempre que podía:

“ _Me gustaría poder estar contigo ahora mismo. Te echo de menos - Mycroft”_

Ese mensaje le había sacudido todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabello grisáceo. ¿Cómo podía querer jugar con sus sentimientos si era capaz de escribir algo como eso? Es más, con cada tarjeta (porque los regalos no le importaban demasiado, excepto el reloj) se hacía más patente que Mycroft sentía algo fuerte por él. Y Greg no conseguía evitar hacerse ilusiones cuando pensaba que podrían tener una relación más seria, aun a pesar de que hacía unas semanas le parecía imposible.

Greg cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se preguntó cuál sería el regalo del día, ya que no se parecía al resto: era un simple sobre de color crema sin ninguna anotación. Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó de su interior una tarjeta telefónica para llamar desde un teléfono público y la típica tarjeta de Mycroft:

“ _Llámame - Mycroft”._

Greg tragó saliva, nervioso. En esas dos semanas había intentado llamarle, pero siempre contestaba su secretaria Anthea, e incluso contestaba a los mensajes. Así que si por fin tenía una oportunidad para hablar directamente con Mycroft, la aprovecharía. Repasó mentalmente dónde estaba el teléfono público más cercano y cuando lo localizó cogió la tarjeta, el móvil, las llaves de su casa y salió precipitadamente para que no le quitaran el sitio. Corrió por las calles todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la cabina, afortunadamente vacía. Se metió dentro, se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y esperó hasta recuperar el aliento. Cuando se hubo calmado, y sobre todo cuando su corazón no amenazaba con estallarle, metió la tarjeta del sobre y marcó el número de Mycroft copiándose de su móvil. Sonaron unos extraños pitidos, pero en seguida contestó:

— _¿Sí?_

Era la voz de Mycroft. Greg tragó saliva, esperando que a través del teléfono no se notara lo nervioso que estaba.

—Hola, Mycroft.

— _Hola, Gregory. Veo que has recibido la carta_ —su tono de voz era muy suave, y cuando dijo su nombre Greg notó esa sensación de mariposas _._

—Sí, me ha extrañado un poco al principio… ¿Por qué me has enviado una tarjeta de teléfono?

— _Cuando salgo de viaje Anthea desvía tus llamadas a su teléfono, por lo que no puedo hablar contigo. Pero quería hacerlo, así que te envié la tarjeta. Espero que no te moleste._

—No, no, al contrario—Greg no sabía qué decir. Había estado pensando todos los días qué decirle, pero todo se le había olvidado—. ¿Por qué tiene que desviar mis llamadas?

— _Dice que me distraigo con facilidad. Lamentablemente, tengo que darle la razón._

— ¿Yo te distraigo? —dijo Greg con un tono divertido, y escuchó un suspiro fingido de Mycroft, siguiéndole la broma.

— _Eres una mala influencia Gregory. Antes de conocerte era un hombre sano de buenas costumbres._

—Como trabajar 24 horas seguidas. Aunque lo sigues haciendo, no me eches la culpa. Y si entiendes por “sano” alguien que se alimenta a base de lechuga y vino… no estoy de acuerdo.

Volver a oír la risa de Mycroft después de tanto tiempo le calmó parte del nerviosismo y le relajó.

—Por lo menos ya sé por qué no puedo hablar contigo cuando estás fuera.

— _De verdad lo siento. No quería irme tan de repente con la cita tan pronto, pero…_

—No tenías más opción—le cortó Greg—. Sí, lo entiendo. Los golpes de Estado en Zimbabwe son bastante desafortunados.

— _Ese problema se consiguió arreglar. Ahora mismo estoy en otro sitio._

—A ver si adivino, es confidencial.

— _Tú lo has dicho._

— ¿Por lo menos puedo saber qué hora es allí donde estés?

— _Las cuatro de la mañana._

— ¿Tan pronto? Lo siento, te he despertado…

— _Por favor, Gregory, no te disculpes. Te envié la carta para que me llamaras a esta hora, es el único momento del día que tengo libre. No podía aguantar más tiempo sin hablar contigo._

Se hizo un silencio muy íntimo entre los dos, y aunque Greg sabía que tenía que decir algo no se le ocurría nada apropiado aparte de que él tampoco podía aguantar tanto tiempo. Pero como no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente:

—Muchas gracias por los regalos. El reloj me encantó. Me sorprendió que te acordaras.

— _Tengo una mente privilegiada, ya lo sabes_ —su tono de voz sonaba un poco tirante, forzada. ¿Acaso quería que le dijera que también quería hablar con él? Ese hombre le volvía loco.

—Pero—Greg tenía la frase en su cabeza y sonaba medianamente bien, así que la soltó—me ha gustado mucho más el regalo de hoy—era la mayor cursilada que había dicho en voz alta en mucho tiempo, nada más decirlo se puso rojo de vergüenza. Pero esperaba que así Mycroft entendiera lo importante que era hablar con él. Y lo entendió a juzgar por su tono de voz.

— _Me alegro mucho, Gregory._

—Y por cierto, no es necesario que me envíes más regalos.

— _¿Es que no te gustan?_

—No, no es eso.

— _Puedo enviarte otras cosas, si quieres._

—Que no, Mycroft. Que me regalaras el reloj lo puedo entender, pero más me parece excesivo. No tienes que seguir disculpándote por irte. Además, me siento como un mantenido con tantos regalos caros.

— _No me disculpo, lo hago porque quiero._

—Aun así. No me envíes más regalos.

— _Te tengo que hacer saber que cumplo mi parte de nuestro acuerdo, aunque esté de viaje._

—Claro, el acuerdo—dijo Greg en un susurro. ¿Le iba a decir por teléfono todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza en esas dos semanas? No parecía lo más oportuno, pero tampoco le quedaba otro remedio. Tenía que quitarse esa duda que le estaba reconcomiendo—. Creo que tenemos que hablar del tema.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo al otro lado de la línea. Mycroft carraspeó y su tono de voz se tornó más serio.

— _¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Quieres cancelarlo ya? Si es por los regalos, dejo de enviarlos._

—Deja lo de los regalos, Mycroft—esperaba que su tono de voz le indicara que estaba cansado del tema de los regalos—. Y no, no quiero cancelarlo. Es sólo que…

—Que… —le animó Mycroft a seguir, pero Greg supo que era mala idea hablarlo por teléfono.

—Lo siento. Prefiero hablarlo cuando vuelvas a Londres, por teléfono va a ser muy raro.

— _Está bien, como quieras. Espero que dejarme con la intriga dos semanas merezca la pena. Y tranquilo, no te enviaré más regalos._

—Bueno, pero podrías… Si quieres y tienes tiempo, claro…

— _¿El qué, Gregory? Dime lo que quieras y lo haré, ya lo sabes._

De repente una imagen asaltó a Greg: Mycroft medio desnudo, tumbado en una cama, quitándose los calzoncillos mientras le miraba fijamente. Su mente se quedó en blanco, atrapado en esa imagen.

— _¿Gregory? ¿Estás ahí?_ —la voz de Mycroft le sacó de sus pensamientos, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se sintió muy avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo como eso en un momento como ese? O en cualquier otro. Jamás se había planteado… Bueno, ya pensaría más tarde en ello.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Decía que si no es inconveniente no me importaría que siguieras enviándome tarjetas.

— _¿De verdad? ¿Sólo las tarjetas?_

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

— _No, por nada. Si quieres las tarjetas te las seguiré enviando, no hay ningún problema_ —notó en su tono de voz que estaba sonriendo—. _¿Qué tal te va el trabajo? ¿Estás muy ocupado?_

—No, hoy justo tengo día libre. Esta semana he tenido algunos asesinatos cometidos por la expareja o por el competidor principal en el negocio… Nada interesante. Siempre son iguales.

— _Lamento oír eso. Prefiero verte entusiasmado con algún caso, como estabas con el de Schmidt._

—Sí, bueno. Supongo que ya lo encontraré—dijo rápidamente para intentar cambiar de tema. Cuanto menos hablaran sobre ello, más tarde se enteraría Mycroft de su mentira—. ¿Y tú qué tal vas?

— _Sabes que no puedo hablar de ello._

—Ya lo sé, no te pregunto por tu trabajo. Quiero saber qué tal estás tú, si estás comiendo bien. Y durmiendo.

— _Tengo tres comidas al día muy nutritivas que no son solamente lechuga, tranquilo. Aunque el sueño podría ser mejor._

—Seguro que no estás durmiendo lo suficiente

— _Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco. El problema es que no descanso bien._

—Eso es porque ser el Gobierno es estresante. Deberías relajar un poco.

Otra risa de Mycroft, igual de tranquilizadora que las demás.

— _Sólo puedo relajarme con una persona, y ahora mismo está demasiado lejos. Es normal que no pueda descansar bien por las noches si sólo pienso en esa persona_ —Greg tragó saliva y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Mycroft se lo impidió—. _Lo siento mucho, te tengo que dejar ya. Tendría que estar en la calle en diez minutos._

—Sí, claro, no quiero interferir. ¿Podré… podremos volver a hablar antes de que vuelvas?

— _Lo dudo mucho. Si puedo te volveré a enviar una tarjeta. Adiós, Gregory, que disfrutes del día._

—Adiós. Y gracias por este regalo.

Escuchó la sonrisa de Mycroft a través de la línea, y después le colgó. Greg a su vez colgó el auricular de la cabina para finalizar la llamada y se apoyó contra el cristal de la cabina. Había estado bien poder hablar con Mycroft aunque sólo hubieran sido unos minutos, pero lo que realmente le perturbaba era la imagen que le había asaltado. Y la incipiente presión que sentía en su entrepierna. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza una relación física con Mycroft, pero ahora que se le había ocurrido no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Sabía cómo hacían el amor dos hombres. Lo que no sabía era si sería capaz de hacerlo con Mycroft, por mucho que su entrepierna le estuviera diciendo que sí. Tenía que pensarlo en frío, y estar encerrado en esa cabina con un calor sofocante no le ayudaba en absoluto. Respiró hondo varias veces, esperó hasta que se bajó la erección y decidió ir a dar una vuelta para terminar de enfriarse.

Salió al aire frío de Londres y anduvo durante horas pensando en la conversación con Mycroft, rememorando cada frase que le había hecho sonrojar, hasta que sus piernas se quejaron del dolor. Había acabado en Hyde Park sin darse cuenta, relativamente cerca de la casa de Mycroft. O eso creía, porque no se acordaba exactamente de dónde estaba su casa, y tampoco se iba a poner a investigar una de las zonas más privilegiadas de Londres con la ropa que tenía. Decidió coger el metro y volver a su casa, donde poco importaba cómo estuviera vestido.

Nunca se fijaba en qué había en las calles cercanas a su casa, aquellas que siempre transitaba para ir al trabajo. Pero ese día le dio por mirar, y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa. En una parada de autobús había un cartel colgado que le llamó la atención, y se acercó a verlo. En el cartel aparecían los dibujos de un hombre jugando con una pelota de fútbol y de una mujer que intentaba robársela. Superpuesto a ellos se leía con letra en mayúscula y en negrita: “Si eres aficionado al fútbol, te estamos buscando”. Y justo debajo, con letra más pequeña: “Da igual que seas hombre o mujer, alto o bajo, duende o unicornio. Si quieres desconectar de tu vida diaria y pasar buenos ratos jugando con otros aficionados, llámanos o visítanos en el polideportivo del barrio de lunes a miércoles o de viernes a domingo entre las 14:00-21:00”.

Aparecía un número de móvil y una dirección que Greg supuso que sería la del polideportivo. Estaba hambriento y no quería caminar hasta allí, así que se apuntó el número de teléfono y fue hacia su casa. Le había gustado la idea de apuntarse a ese equipo de aficionados de fútbol: necesitaba conocer gente nueva, y no le vendría mal hacer un poco de ejercicio para mejorar su rehabilitación de los músculos.

Desenganchó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y con un esfuerzo supremo subió las escaleras hasta su casa, preguntándose qué haría para comer.

  
  


* * *

 

No le dejaban tranquilo ni en el baño. Salió deprisa y corriendo para contestar al que le estaba llamando por quinta vez al móvil, y sin exagerar.

—Lestrade.

— _¡¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?!_ —la voz de Bickerton le gritaba desde el otro lado de la línea, y empezó a añorar mucho la conversación con Mycroft.

—No lo sé, señor. Si me di…

— _¿Por qué quieres reabrir el doble asesinato, Lestrade? ¡Con lo que costó cerrarlo! ¡Y no me consultaste!_

—No le entiendo, señor. Pensaba que quería que se resolviera el caso y eso estoy intentando…

— _Tenías que resolverlo cuando estaba abierto la primera vez, Lestrade. ¡La primera! Esto sólo da a entender lo inútil que es nuestra división, reabriendo un caso tras otro._

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

— _Me importa una mierda, Lestrade. Da gracias que hayan autorizado la reapertura del caso y sobre todo que no haya dependido de mí._

— ¿Lo han abierto? —dijo Greg incrédulo.

— _¿Es que estás sordo? Sí, Lestrade. ¡Sí! Y más te vale cerrarlo bien esta vez, o sufrirás las consecuencias_ —no sabía por qué, esa amenaza sonaba mucho más interesante cuando se la decía Mycroft.

—No le defraudaré, señor. No dejaré ni una piedra sin remover esta vez.

— _Eso espero._

Bickerton colgó y Greg no reprimió la sonrisa de su cara. Había tenido que esperar dos interminables semanas, pero la espera había dado sus frutos: había hablado con Mycroft y se había reabierto el caso. Y ni una sola interrupción inoportuna de Sherlock. Ese día estaba siendo perfecto.

Se sentó en el sofá y como literalmente no tenía nada que hacer se le ocurrió llamar al teléfono del equipo de fútbol. Marcó el número y tardó tres segundos en decidirse a darle al botón verde. Sonaron dos pitidos y contestó una mujer:

— _Buenas tardes._

—Buenas tardes. Llamaba por un anuncio que me he encontrado en una parada, el del equipo de fútbol…

— _¡Claro! Espere un momento_ —la mujer intentó tapar el auricular del teléfono, pero aun así Greg pudo escuchar lo que decía—. _¡Josh! Alguien ha visto el anuncio que colgaste en la parada. Sí, ahora mismo. Que sí, pesado_ —la mujer volvió a ponerse al teléfono— _. Perdone la interrupción, señor…_

—Lestrade, pero llámame Greg.

— _Encantada. Yo soy Susan Wittman, la coordinadora del equipo._

Greg hizo una mueca y se alegró de que la pobre mujer no le hubiera visto. Su tono de voz era muy amable, indicaba que era una persona confiable, pero ese nombre le traía malos recuerdos.

—Encantado, Susan.

— _Entonces, ¿te llamó la atención el anuncio?_

—La verdad es que sí, es lo que me vendría bien ahora mismo. Ya sabes, mucho estrés en el trabajo.

— _Ya, a mí me vas a contar. Por eso empecé este equipo, para desahogarme un poco_ —la risa de Susan era clara y contagiosa. Para llamarse Susan parecía una buena mujer— _. ¿Te importa si te hago unas preguntas para rellenar unos documentos?_

—No, en absoluto.

— _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

—49—aunque cumplía años en unos meses.

— _Bien. ¿Vives por el barrio o te encontraste el cartel por casualidad?_

—Vivo por el barrio, bastante cerca del polideportivo.

— _Estupendo. La mayoría somos también de la zona, aunque hay algunos que vienen en coche a los entrenamientos. ¿Tienes inconvenientes a la hora de entrenar entre semana?_

—Sí, preferiría ir los fines de semana. Aunque probablemente tendré que faltar a algunos a causa del trabajo.

— _No pasa nada, a todos nos pasa lo mismo. Una última pregunta. En tres meses tendremos un partido contra otro equipo aficionado y nos hace un delantero. ¿Te interesaría esa posición?_

—Claro, por qué no.

— _Pues ya están las preguntas. El próximo entrenamiento lo tendremos el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Puedes venir?_

—Sí, sin problema.

— _Genial, así te podré dar el uniforme y conocerás al equipo al completo. Muchas gracias y hasta el sábado._

—Gracias a ti, adiós.

Greg colgó el teléfono, contento. Sabía que iba a estar a gusto en ese equipo si todos eran como esa mujer, como Susan. Y también sabía que tendría que faltar a varios entrenamientos pero no era un compromiso serio. Realmente estaba emocionado con el equipo y quería que llegara el sábado. Además, esperaba que de esa forma se le hiciera más amena la espera hasta que llegara Mycroft. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando volviera? Le podría llevar a una cita y entonces pedirle tener algo más serio con él. La idea le seguía resultando un poco extraña, y le aterraba que Mycroft no quisiera porque sólo quería reírse de él. Pero tenía que decírselo. Como dijo Sherlock, si admitía sus sentimientos todo resultaría más fácil, y por el momento lo estaba siendo. Por lo menos en su cabeza. Su corazón no paraba de saltar.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación a mirar el mural, pero no podía centrarse. No había conseguido quitarse la imagen de Mycroft medio desnudo de su cabeza, y se permitió recrearse un poco, con la consecuente reacción de su entrepierna.

Hacía casi un año que no se tocaba, desde la separación con Susie. No lo había visto necesario, pero con Mycroft en su mente no podía evitarlo. Se tumbó en su cama y se bajó los pantalones, sin atreverse a quitar nada más. Se masajeó por encima de los calzoncillos, notando como su pene se iba endureciendo por el contacto. Metió la mano por dentro de sus calzoncillos y los bajó, dejando libre su erección y mientras se masajeaba al ritmo de su fantasía. En su mente Mycroft estaba tumbado a su lado en ese momento, masturbándole, tocándole por todo el cuerpo, susurrándole, mordiéndole los labios como había hecho la última vez que le besó. Aumentó el ritmo cada vez más, al ritmo del Mycroft imaginario. Se giró hasta quedar tumbado de lado e intentó meterse un dedo por detrás, pero no pudo. Lo intentó otra vez imaginándose que era Mycroft quien lo hacía, pero como no sabía muy bien cómo seguir haciéndolo se centró en su pene, que lo conocía muy bien. Imaginó la mano de Mycroft también en sus testículos y no pudo resistirlo mucho más. Más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado eyaculó soltando un gruñido y manchando sus sábanas.

Se quedó tumbado, con el pene flácido en sus manos, recuperando el aliento. No se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿Masturbándose con la fantasía de un hombre? De lo irreal que le parecía se echó a reír, pero paró al momento. Sentía un agujero en su pecho, se sentía solo. Necesitaba tener a Mycroft a su lado, le necesitaba más que nunca, y ni el trabajo ni el fútbol iban a hacer que eso cambiara por mucho que quisiera.

Se levantó y fue al baño a limpiarse. Se puso el pijama y sacó del cajón de su mesilla de noche la tarjeta de Mycroft:

“ _Me gustaría poder estar contigo ahora mismo. Te echo de menos - Mycroft”_

¿Cómo podían doler tanto esas palabras tan bonitas? Si por lo menos pudiera escribirle o llamarle… Cada vez odiaba más a esa tal Anthea por impedirle contactar con Mycroft. Pero no podía hacer nada. Resignado volvió a dejar la nota en el cajón y fue a la cocina a cenar mientras veía alguna serie de televisión.

Las dos semanas siguientes se le hacían aún más interminables que un mes entero.

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Ya sé que es cortito para ser uno de viernes, pero es lo que toca xD  
> Estos dos cada vez están más monos / Y no pude evitar la escena erótica, Greg me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos xD La que le espera a Mycroft...  
> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y sobre todo por comentar, como siempre. Espero vuestros comentarios :D Por cierto, ¿qué os parece que Greg se una al equipo de aficionados al fútbol? Necesita desconectar un poco, sólo piensa en Mycroft y en su trabajo xD  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	15. Capítulo 15

—Le puedo acusar de obstrucción a la justicia si no me dice la verdad, señor Martin.

— ¡Haga lo que quiera! No estoy ocultando esos materiales, esa factura es falsa, ¡ya se lo he dicho!

El señor Martin estaba rojo de ira. Sus mofletes bailaban al son de sus resoplidos, al igual que el flequillo del peluquín, y sus pequeños ojos azules aumentados a causa la graduación de las gafas indicaban que iba a saltar sobre la mesa que les separaba en cualquier momento.

—Tendrá noticias mías. Buenos días.

Greg salió sin ningún miramiento de ese despacho, seguido por Donovan. Hasta tuvo ganas de romperle la elegante puerta de cristal, no entendía que un directivo tuviera a propósito una puerta que permitía ver absolutamente todo.

El director de Abe’s Factory le había puesto de mal humor. Cuando por fin había conseguido reabrir el caso, nadie le daba información. Todo aquel con el que hablara le decía lo mismo: “esa factura es falsa. Nunca hemos comprado ese material”. Pero Greg no les creía. Era cierto que no sabía de dónde había sacado Sherlock la factura, pero podía estar seguro de que no era falsa.

Greg pulsó enfadado el botón del ascensor y la flecha que indicaba que quería bajar se encendió sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, señor? —le preguntó Donovan en voz baja para que no la oyeran los empleados.

—No lo sé. Aquí, desde luego, no conseguiremos nada por las buenas—las puertas se abrieron y ellos dos entraron en el vacío ascensor—. Por ahora voy a pedir una orden para registrar sus movimientos de cuentas y sus facturas. Son precavidos, no habrán dejado nada suelto. Tenemos que ser muy minuciosos.

—Muy bien, señor.

—También hay que hablar con la embajada rusa y pedir información sobre la empresa que les vendió el material.

—Cada vez tenemos peor relación con los rusos. Tendremos que pedir ayuda a otra embajada.

Greg suspiró cansado, sintiendo todo el peso del edificio sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Y quién demonios tiene buenas relaciones con Rusia ahora mismo?

—Que nos haga caso, nadie.

—Intenta hablar directamente con los rusos. Si no consigues nada ya pensaremos qué hacer después.

Salieron del edificio mientras Donovan hablaba por teléfono para conseguir el contacto de la embajada rusa, y se subieron en el coche de Greg para ir a New Scotland Yard. Se quedaron encerrados en un atasco, y cuando consiguieron llegar al edificio casi se quedan encerrados en su coche, otra vez.

Greg se metió en su despacho, se dejó caer en su butaca y descolgó el teléfono para llamar al juez. Necesitaba esa orden de registro como fuera. Fue a marcar el número del juzgado sin mirar su agenda, se lo sabía de memoria, pero dejó la mano quieta sobre los números. Encima de su mesa había un sobre cerrado. Inmediatamente pensó en Mycroft, pero desechó la idea. Él siempre le enviaba las cosas a su casa, no tenía sentido que cambiara el destino a un sitio donde cualquiera podía ver el sobre y abrirlo. Además, el sobre no era de color crema, como los de Mycroft. Era un sobre blanco, de los más baratos que podías comprar en paquetes de 100 en la papelería de la esquina.

Colgó el auricular y sujetó el sobre con cautela. Lo miró por los dos lados, pero sólo estaba escrito en una de las caras y a ordenador: “D.I. Lestrade”. En seguida sonó una alarma dentro de su cabeza, así que se puso los guantes de látex de su cajón que nunca pensó que iba a necesitar y abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado. Apenas tuvo que hacer esfuerzo con el abrecartas, de un tirón abrió el sobre. Miró el interior, sólo había una hoja de papel doblada. La sacó, la desdobló lentamente y se puso a leer:  
  


_Querido Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade,_

_No me conoce, y no tengo intención de que pueda ocurrir en un futuro cercano. Sólo le diré que soy un amigo. Un amigo anónimo._

_Desde hace un tiempo he estado observándole, aunque estas últimas semanas ha resultado más complicado de lo esperado. Tiene una vigilancia muy estricta rodeando su casa, seguramente cortesía de su amigo Mycroft. Un amigo interesante, debo decirle. No es normal que alguien como usted tenga una relación con alguien tan influyente como él, alguien capaz de manejar un país entero o de provocar una guerra en cualquier parte del mundo._

_Cambiando de tema, siento ser yo quien se lo diga, Lestrade, pero su investigación “secreta” del caso Schmidt está todo menos oculta. Hasta su amigo lo sabe, aunque usted crea que no. Qué iluso por su parte pensar que le puede ocultar algo a cualquiera de los hermanos Holmes. Sin embargo, permítame decirle que su investigación va por buen camino._

_Realmente me sorprendió que descubriera la factura que le permitió reabrir el caso, aunque sospecho que fue Sherlock Holmes el que le facilitó esa pista. No se lo reprendo, todos necesitamos una ayuda de vez en cuando. Y hoy es su día de suerte, yo también le voy a ayudar. Le voy a contar cómo ocurrió todo, de principio a fin, con todos los detalles. Pero no piense que será en esta carta. No, la vida nunca es tan sencilla y usted como policía debería entenderlo._

_Con cada carta que le escriba le contaré parte de la historia y añadiré un acertijo que tendrá que resolver. Cuando resuelva el acertijo irá a decírselo a Solomon, a quien sé que tiene el gusto de conocer. Entonces le enviaré la siguiente carta, y así sucesivamente. Parece fácil, pero le aseguro que sólo será al principio. Y no se preocupe, no soy ningún psicópata, no tengo pensado que muera nadie mientras mantengamos nuestra amistad epistolar. Aunque puede haber algún daño colateral que no pueda controlar._

_Y ahora le contaré cómo empezó todo. ¿No ha pensado en investigar la niñez de Charlie Russ? Se crio en una zona residencial acomodada a las afueras de Londres. Era hijo único, y sus padres ejercían de abogados para gente sumamente influyente. Así que creció prácticamente solo y rodeado de lujos, de una forma relativamente normal, hasta que con 17 años mataron a sus padres en un atentado terrorista. Él, como buen hijo, decidió dedicar su vida a luchar contra el terrorismo y estudió para ser un miembro del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto._

_Salvando las distancias, ¿no le suena todo esto de algo?_

_Y he aquí el acertijo:_   
  


_«El coche oscuro va,_

_Sin luces a mirar._

_La calle y la casa,_

_Apagadas están._

_Un gato cruzará_

_Y el coche frenará._

_Cuidado, Lestrade._

_¿Cómo puede parar?»_   
  


_Le diré una última cosa, y es que no pierda el tiempo llevando esta carta al laboratorio. Le anticipo que no encontrará nada de utilidad._

_Hasta la siguiente carta,_

_Su amigo anónimo._   
  


Greg releyó la carta cuantas veces fue necesario hasta comprender que eso no era ninguna broma. La dejó sobre la mesa, y sintió que su despacho daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo y dejar la mente en blanco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le funcionó su truco. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todos los muebles estaban en su sitio, e incluso la carta seguía allí sin moverse.

Volvió a leerla, esa vez mucho más despacio. Una amenaza no parecía, como otras cartas que había recibido a lo largo de su carrera. No, esa carta era una invitación para participar en un juego. Y tenía que aceptar visitando a Solomon. ¿Qué pasaría si no le hacía caso? ¿Sería cierto que no era un psicópata y lo dejaría en paz? Hacer caso o no hacerlo. Las dos opciones eran muy tentativas, pero Greg sabía qué iba a hacer. Iba a seguir su juego. Era muy inquietante, pero a la vez interesante.

Su amigo anónimo tenía razón, la historia de Russ le sonaba a la suya propia. Él también era hijo único y a causa del trabajo de sus padres nunca tuvo una buena relación con ellos. Sin embargo no tuvo que pasar por ninguna tragedia para saber que quería ser policía. Desde niño lo tuvo claro. ¿Acaso ese amigo anónimo quería compararle con Russ? Ese hecho podía tener muchas interpretaciones, y todas tan nefastas que no se vio con fuerzas de ahondar en ellas.

Por otro lado necesitaba la información que le proporcionaba sobre Russ, aunque primero tendría que ver si lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Y sospechaba que sería muy complicado verificarlo, por lo que sí o sí Greg tendría que fiarse de lo que le dijera. Pero hasta que no buscara información, no lo sabría. Y todas esas menciones a Mycroft y a Sherlock no le indicaban nada bueno. Además, le estaba vigilando y le había dicho que Mycroft le controlaba. Seguramente era así como hacía que sus regalos llegaran cuando estuviera en su casa. Había tantas cosas en esa carta que no sabía en qué centrarse primero.

La siguió leyendo hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho le devolvieron a la realidad.

—Señor, he hablado con la embajada rusa—Donovan entró en su despacho sin pedir permiso y se calló en cuanto vio que tenía puestos los guantes de látex—. ¿Ocurre algo, señor?

—No, no. Para nada—Greg se quitó los guantes todo lo rápido que pudo e intentó esconder la carta entre otros papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, pero Donovan no parecía convencida.

— ¿Qué era esa carta?

—Asuntos privados. Y ahora dime qué te han dicho en la embajada.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, desafiantes. Donovan quería que hablara, y él no quería hablar. Si ella se enteraba de la carta, el gobierno tendría que sacar a la luz que el caso Schmidt no se había cerrado. Y las consecuencias que provocaría Mycroft serían horribles.

—Es una orden, Sargento. ¿Qué han dicho en la embajada?

Donovan frunció los labios, sabiendo que no podía rehusarse a una orden.

—No quieren darnos la información sobre la empresa. Alegan tener problemas burocráticos con el país…

—Ya, la típica excusa—Greg suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando aclararse las ideas—. Necesitamos esa información.

—Si me permite, señor, creo que tengo la solución. Aunque nos puede llevar bastante tiempo.

—A estas alturas me da igual. Dime.

—Podemos pedir ayuda a la embajada de Estados Unidos. Sé que tienen peor relación que nosotros con Rusia, pero justamente por eso necesitamos su ayuda.

—Explícate—Greg apoyó un codo en el escritorio y apoyó su barbilla en la mano.

—A causa de su mala relación quieren deshacerse rápidamente de todo lo que tenga que ver con la otra embajada. Si le pedimos a la embajada estadounidense que hable con la rusa sobre esa empresa…

—Los rusos querrán quitárselo de encima y se lo darán—concluyó Greg—. Brillante, Donovan.

—Pero hay un problema, señor: la cita que nos darán en la embajada podría retrasarse a meses.

En ese momento, Greg se acordó de una cena que tuvo con Mycroft en la que conoció al embajador de Estados Unidos. Y recordó que le dio una tarjeta. Su cara debía ser todo un poema porque Donovan le preguntó:

— ¿Está bien, señor?

—Podemos saltarnos todo ese problema con la embajada estadounidense. Hablaremos directamente con el embajador—Greg se puso a mirar en su agenda del teléfono por si por algún casual había guardado el número de la embajada allí, pero no estaba.

—Eso es imposible, señor. Jamás se dignaría a intermediar en algo como esto.

—Te apuesto cien libras a que el mismísimo embajador nos recibirá en su despacho.

—Que sean 150.

—Hecho. Voy a conseguir la cita, tú llama al juzgado y pide la orden de registro que te comenté antes.

—Sí, señor.

Donovan salió del despacho mirándole de reojo, dudando de lo que fuera a hacer. Pero a Greg no le importaba, estaba entusiasmado. Debía ir a su casa a buscar la tarjeta del embajador, y también estaba la carta. Se la guardó en un bolsillo del interior de su chaqueta y salió corriendo de Scotland Yard, esperando que su coche no le dejara tirado en medio de la carretera.

  
  


* * *

 

— _Despacho de Vincent Haschek._

—Buenos días, quería hablar con el señor Haschek, por favor.

— _¿De parte de quién?_ —el secretario tenía una voz de aburrimiento que le quitaba las ganas de hablar a Greg. Desde luego no tenía mucho interés en ganarse su sueldo.

—Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, de New Scotland Yard.

— _¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?_ —repitió con la misma voz cansada.

Greg se quedó un momento en blanco, no sabía qué respuesta dar para que ese hombre aburrido le dejara hablar con el embajador.

—Necesito hablar con Vincent—Greg esperó que llamarle por su nombre sirviera de algo, pero aunque el hombre estuviera aburrido no se dejaba engañar.

— _Por eso llaman todos aquí, señor Lestrade. Se lo preguntaré de otra forma: ¿qué necesita la policía inglesa de la embajada estadounidense?_

—Soy un viejo conocido de Vincent, me dijo que me ayudaría con cualquier problema. Y lo tengo. Necesito que interceda en un problema con la embajada rusa.

— _De acuerdo. De aquí a una semana recibirá una llamada diciendo si puede reunirse con el embajador o no._

— ¿Cómo? Perdona, pero es un asunto importante.

Le debió hacer gracia ese comentario, porque el hombre dijo riéndose:

— _En la embajada solo tratamos asuntos importantes, señor_. _Y si realmente fuera un conocido del embajador le habría dado su número personal, no el de su despacho._

El secretario le colgó, y Greg se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja intentando no entrar en cólera. Pero fue inútil. Tiró el móvil contra el sofá y se pasó las manos por el pelo en un acto de decepción. Se negaba a perder las 150 libras de la apuesta, así que algo tenía que hacer. Tenía que haber alguna forma de que el embajador no se negara a recibirle, pero sólo se le ocurría que Mycroft hablara con él. Y no podía contactar con Mycroft a causa de la tal Anthea. Pero podía hacer otra cosa…

Más o menos era la misma hora que cuando le llamó el día anterior, así que debería estar libre. Mejor dicho durmiendo, pero por una vez debía agradecer que Mycroft odiara dormir. Podría volver a hablar con él aunque sólo fuera con esa excusa…Greg se paró en seco y sacudió la cabeza. No era una excusa para hablar con Mycroft, era una necesidad de trabajo. Y nada más.

Bajó a la tienda de la esquina, compró una tarjeta de teléfono y fue a la misma cabina del día anterior. Se aseguró que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y antes de llamar respiró hondo y se dijo mentalmente que el objetivo de la llamada era conseguir una cita con el embajador. Debía dejar lo demás de lado, por mucho que le costara. Tampoco le diría nada de la carta que había recibido hasta que no hubiera investigado un poco más, le parecía lo más sensato.

Marcó lentamente el número de Mycroft y esperó a los pitidos extraños. A saber en qué país estaba. Sabía la franja horaria aproximada, pero había demasiados países y ciudades como para averiguarlo.

— _¿Sí?_

La voz de Mycroft hizo que su interior se revolviera de placer al escucharle. Se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, pero se obligó a responder.

—Hola, Mycroft—dijo nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

— _¿Gregory? ¿Por qué llamas?_ —parecía muy sorprendido—. _¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien?_ —estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien. Todo está bien.

— _¿Seguro? Tu voz indica lo contrario._

—Estoy bien, de verdad—se quedó callado un momento, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Interrumpo algo llamándote?

— _Los dos sabemos por qué has llamado a esta hora, no intentes ser educado. Es más, te lo agradezco._

—Vaya, eso es nuevo. ¿Por qué?

— _Me has alegrado el resto del día permitiéndome oír tu voz, y aún más habiendo llamado por propia voluntad_ —Mycroft suspiró—. _Pero sé que no lo harías si no fuera necesario. Si no ha ocurrido nada, dime con quién quieres contactar_ —algún día Greg sabría cómo era capaz de adivinarlo todo, aun por teléfono.

Greg soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Sabes que no quiero molestarte mientras estás fuera.

— _Lo sé._

—Necesito ese favor.

— _¿Con quién necesitas contactar, Gregory?_

—Con el embajador de Estados Unidos.

— _¿Haschek? Si es para aceptar su oferta de irte a Nueva York, olvídalo. No lo permitiré._

—Jamás me iría a vivir allí, ya te lo dije. Es sólo que… Tengo un problema con un caso. Necesito un informe de la embajada rusa y…

— _Lo entiendo perfectamente. Lo organizaré para que te llame esta tarde a más tardar, y tú ya conciertas la cita con él cuando lo veas oportuno._

Greg se quedó un poco descolocado. Pensó que le preguntaría porqué tenía que hablar con los rusos, o que sería un poco más insistente en que le contara lo que pasara. Y que no lo hiciera le intrigaba. A lo mejor la carta tenía razón y sabía que estaba con el doble asesinato para llegar al caso Schmidt. O a lo mejor pensaba mucho sobre el tema y simplemente quería ayudarle.

— ¿Ya está?—no quería que supiera lo que estaba pensando, así que añadió una pregunta que sabía que le iba a gustar responder—: ¿Así de fácil lo vas a hacer?

— _Si es por ti, sí_ —en cuanto dijo eso el corazón de Greg dio un vuelco—. _Con lo que odias pedirme favores de esta índole, debe ser muy importante. Y quiero ayudarte._

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, me has salvado el día.

— _Tú has salvado el mío antes. Mi agenda de hoy es especialmente aburrida, y ya no lo será tanto. Por cierto, ¿has recibido la tarjeta de hoy?_

—No, aún no. Apenas he estado en casa, así que no les ha dado tiempo a tus lacayos a dármela.

— _¿Estás suponiendo que esperan a que estés en casa para darte las tarjetas?_

—Que me espían, sí—esperó que Mycroft no notara la trampa que le había tendido para saber si su amigo anónimo tenía razón.

— _¿Te sientes espiado?_

Desde que recibió la carta esa mañana, pero no iba a decírselo.

—Un poco. A decir verdad, bastante.

Mycroft soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— _Lo siento, pero no quería enviarte los regalos al trabajo_ —así que su amigo anónimo tenía razón en su carta.

— ¿Sabes lo que es el correo normal, el que usan todas las personas sin un grupo de espías a su cargo?

— _La verdad es que no. Nunca lo he usado. Miento, una vez para pedir la solicitud a la universidad, pero hace ya tanto tiempo que apenas me acuerdo._

— ¿Te informan de mis movimientos?—hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea—. Mycroft, ya sé la respuesta, no inventes una mentira.

— _No me tranquilizo estando fuera de Londres._

— ¿Por qué? Ni que me fuera a ocurrir algo malo—y en ese momento lo entendió. Mycroft sabía que le estaban vigilando, que su amigo anónimo lo estaba haciendo. Incluso podía saber que le había enviado esa carta. Dios, ¿por qué el caso Schmidt se volvía cada vez más grande y complicado?

— _Podría ocurrir, y no me lo perdonaría_ —un sentimiento muy incómodo se apoderó de Greg.

—Mycroft, ¿cuánto me estás ocultando?

— _¿Disculpa?_

— ¿Por qué no me dices las cosas a las claras?

— _No sé de qué me hablas_ —aunque Mycroft no lo creyera, Greg sabía leerle muy bien. Y su tono de voz le decía que no podía creerle. Por supuesto que sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Mycroft…

— _Me gustaría seguir hablando, pero tengo que irme. Lee mi tarjeta de hoy, espero que te quite todas esas dudas de la cabeza._

— ¿Cómo que…?

— _Adiós, Gregory._

Mycroft le colgó, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Colocó algo confuso el auricular en su sitio y se apoyó sobre la cabina. Se sentía desolado. Había demasiados secretos a su alrededor y demasiadas cosas que no le decía, como por ejemplo que le estaban siguiendo o que sabía sobre su investigación del caso. Tenía que darle la razón a su amigo anónimo, qué iluso de su parte pensar que se lo podía ocultar a Mycroft.

¿Cuántas cosas más le ocultaba? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Saber que le estaba escondiendo información de tal calibre le hacía pensar que no podía confiar en él, y eso no lo podía soportar. Porque entonces tendría que dudar de todo lo que sabía de Mycroft, de lo que le había dicho, hasta de sus intenciones. Y una nueva duda surgió en su mente: definitivamente Mycroft no quería reírse de él, pero ¿y si se acercó a él para conseguir algo? La carta, la conversación, todo le indicaba que el asunto iba muchísimo más allá del caso Schmidt. Formaba parte de un juego de alta liga, y conociendo a Mycroft no le extrañaría que le usase para conseguir algo o para provocar una reacción en cadena que afectara o provocara a alguien. A lo mejor Mycroft quiso que ese amigo anónimo le siguiera y le escribiera esa carta.

Todo era demasiado confuso. Su cabeza trabajaba tan rápido que no podía asimilar ninguna información, se sentía incapaz de hacer nada. Estaba totalmente perdido. Cada vez que avanzaba un paso, surgían complicaciones y múltiples preguntas, impidiéndole continuar. Pero había una persona que podía ayudarle, que podía desentrañar aquello en lo que estaban mezclados Mycroft, su amigo anónimo con la carta y el caso Schmidt: Sherlock Holmes.

Él era el único capaz de solucionarlo.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Bueno, bueno, se está poniendo interesante la cosa, ¿no? Todo yéndose de control y Mycroft lejos, sin poder hacer nada... A ver cómo sigue todo. ¿Y qué os ha parecido la carta? Un poco sospechoso el amigo anónimo. ¿Y el acertijo? ¿Os veis capaces de solucionarlo? Si lo hacéis no pongáis la respuesta en un review, que si no pierde toda la gracia ;P Pero decidme si creéis que lo habéis adivinado.  
> Gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar la serie, como siempre.  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	16. Capítulo 16

La señora Hudson dejó en la mesilla la bandeja con las pastas y el té con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Espero que Sherlock no tarde mucho. Ay, tiene unas ideas más alocadas…

—No se preocupe, no tengo prisa.

No era del todo cierto, pero tampoco falso. Quería hablar lo más pronto posible con él, y como no le esperaban en la oficina podía estar allí. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, sí, aunque la causa le justificaba. Se sirvió el té mientras la señora Hudson se sentaba en el otro sillón y bebió unos sorbos. Esperaba que le calmara el malestar de estómago que tenía a causa del estrés.

— ¿Y John tampoco está?

—Oh, no. El pobre está trabajando—se acercó a él, como queriendo contarle un secreto, y él la imitó—: se pasó la noche en vela ayudando a Sherlock, y cuando se fue, chocó tres veces contra la puerta principal—volvió a sentarse normal y se colocó la blusa—. Ese hombre tiene que poner en orden sus prioridades. ¿Dónde se ha visto que uno desatienda el trabajo que le da de comer? ¡Jamás!

—Los casos de Sherlock también le alimentan.

—Uy, yo no sé cuánto reciben o dejan de recibir. Pero con lo poco que come Sherlock diría que es muy poco. Ese chico está muy delgado. Y tú también. Ten, come unas pastas—la señora Hudson le acercó el plato de pastas casi en la nariz.

—No, gracias, no tengo el estómago muy bien—bajó el plato educadamente, pero la casera no se daba por vencida.

—Tonterías, eso con el té se te pasa.

—Señora Hudson, deje ya de intentar cebar a todo el que entra por la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos había escuchado a Sherlock subir pero allí estaba, quitándose la bufanda y tirándola encima del sofá.

— ¿Has venido a quejarte de mi hermano, Lestrade? ¿Ya tenéis problemas y ni siquiera habéis llegado a la cama?

—Espera, ¿estás hablando de Mycroft?—le preguntó la señora Hudson a Sherlock e inmediatamente se giró hacia Greg—. ¿Estás saliendo con…? ¿En serio? A ver, no digo nada, los tiempos cambian y una tiene que acostumbrarse a todo. Mi amiga tiene unos inquilinos…

—Ya está bien, señora Hudson—amablemente Sherlock la levantó del sillón y la llevó a las escaleras—. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, Lestrade y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar.

—Pero la bandeja…—la señora Hudson intentaba quedarse, pero Sherlock le cerró la puerta sin que le diera tiempo a terminar la frase.

Se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó en el sofá junto a la bufanda y se sentó donde segundos antes había estado la casera. Se sirvió un té y se relajó en su asiento, mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien, qué? —replicó Greg.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de Mycroft? Ya te di suficientes pistas como para que lo dedujeras.

—Ya, eso. Sí… Bueno, sirvió en parte.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y se echó hacia adelante. Dejó su taza intacta en la bandeja y entrelazó los dedos a la altura de su nariz.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Lestrade?

Greg pensó que sería inútil contarle todo, así que sacó la carta del interior de su chaqueta y se la entregó. La cara de Sherlock se iluminó como la de un niño que recibe un regalo, y de hecho se comportó igual: estuvo mirando el sobre, examinándolo y mirándolo a contraluz, como un niño que intenta saber qué hay en la caja antes de desenvolverlo.

—Cuando llegué por la mañana al despacho estaba sobre mi mesa. No me llegó por el correo normal—Sherlock le miró de reojo.

—Así que alguien la dejó allí.

—Sí, pero no he podido preguntar a nadie de mi planta.

—Problemas con los rusos, supongo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Oh, vamos, es el paso lógico tras reabrir el caso.

Sherlock abrió el sobre con cuidado y examinó la carta sin desdoblarla. No debió encontrar nada interesante porque la desdobló y se puso a leer. Greg se fijó en sus expresiones, y a medida que iba avanzando su emoción se hacía más patente, aunque aparentemente estaba inexpresivo. Supuso que gracias a Mycroft era capaz de esos pequeños detalles en Sherlock que antes le habían pasado desapercibidos, como el leve movimiento de su ceja o la minúscula contracción del párpado. No sabía si alegrarse por ello o sentir pena de sí mismo.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Sherlock la dobló tranquilamente y sin previo aviso saltó de su sillón.

— ¡Es navidad! Qué maravilla de nota, Lestrade. Qué… qué…—se quedó un momento quieto, buscando una palabra. Pero no la encontró—. Da igual. Es el mejor regalo que me has podido hacer.

— ¿No te resulta alarmante?

— ¡Eso es lo mejor!—estaba tan alegre que se subió al sillón y se puso de cuclillas de lo inquieto que estaba— ¿Tú sabes lo que significa esto?

Sherlock se lo preguntó tan emocionado que dejó a Greg sin palabras.

—Si lo supiera no te lo habría traído.

—Esto, Lestrade—dijo agitando la carta frente a su cara—, es lo que estaba buscando.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Para qué va a ser, Lestrade? —Sherlock se bajó del sillón y cogió su abrigo—. Para acorralar a Mycroft de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Greg también se puso de pie, pero para darle un puñetazo si era necesario.

—Tranquilízate, no estoy amenazando a mi hermano. Te lo contaré de camino.

—Espera un momento, Sherlock. No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre… esto—dijo enfurecido mientras señalaba de cualquier manera a la carta que aún tenía Sherlock en sus manos.

El menor de los Holmes le miró como si no hubiera entendido ni una sola palabra.

—Oh, ya veo—más tranquilo, Sherlock volvió a dejar el abrigo. Se sentó donde antes, dejó la carta junto a la bandeja y agarró otra vez su taza de té, intacta y fría—. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

A Greg no le parecía normal esa tranquilidad tan repentina, pero si le iba a dar respuestas aprovecharía el momento. Se sentó y entrelazó las manos entre las rodillas. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía cuál escoger primero.

— ¿Por qué quieres acorralar a Mycroft?

Sherlock tomó un sorbo de su té, pero puso cara de asco al notar que estaba frío.

—Lo llevo intentando hacer desde que tenía cinco años, pero él nunca se ha dejado.

Sabía que Sherlock estaba jugando con él, así que sacó paciencia de donde no sabía que tenía.

—Ahora, Sherlock. Por qué quieres hacerlo ahora.

—Todo esto puede resultarte muy misterioso, Lestrade. Lo comprendo, así que te lo resumiré en una frase: tengo la teoría de que alguien quiere destruir a mi hermano. Pero él no me deja demostrarlo—el corazón de Greg dio un vuelco y notó una presión creciente en su pecho. ¿Mycroft estaba en peligro?—. No sería nada nuevo, desde luego—dijo Sherlock con un movimiento de mano como si no tuviera importancia, pero sí la tenía para Greg—. Pero este criminal tiene un toque especial.

— ¿Crees que es el mismo que ha enviado la carta?

—Lo más probable. Está molestando a Mycroft desde hace bastante, y aunque llevo tras su pista todo este tiempo nunca he tenido oportunidad de acercarme a él. Ha sido muy perspicaz al escribirte a ti, cada vez me asombra más.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho?

—Por favor, Lestrade—para Sherlock era obvio, pero Greg estaba totalmente perdido—. ¿En serio? ¿No lo comprendes?

—No, Sherlock. No lo comprendo.

Sherlock suspiró exasperado.

—Nuestro amigo anónimo quiere destruir a Mycroft, deshacerse de él. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta, es imposible romper la barrera que aísla a mi hermano del resto del mundo. Así que necesita encontrar su punto débil—Sherlock se le quedó mirando, pero como vio que seguía sin comprender, continuó hablando. Eso sí, con su típico tono de superioridad—: tú eres su punto débil. Sólo por ti Mycroft es capaz de exponerse en público, o de extralimitarse en algunos aspectos. Tú eres el más cercano a mi hermano ahora mismo, y si accede a ti podrá acceder a Mycroft—Sherlock se echó hacia adelante y le miró con intensidad—. Te ha escrito esa carta para que dudes de Mycroft, para que te alejes de él y así provocar una brecha en su escudo. Y por lo que veo ha cumplido su objetivo. No confías en mi hermano, y por eso has venido.

Greg intentó tragar saliva. La boca y la garganta se le secaron por la tensión que sentía.

—He empezado a dudar, sí.

—Realmente brillante—murmuró Sherlock para sí mismo. Se le veía la pasión en los ojos.

—Pero no quiero darle esa satisfacción al amigo anónimo. No quiero provocar ninguna brecha en ningún sitio.

—Realmente brillante—volvió a murmurar Sherlock, totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sherlock?

Esa vez no contestó. Ya está, ya le había perdido. Podría tardar minutos, horas o días en volver a hablar, si no se contaba cuando le pedía algo a John. Resignado, se levantó para irse, pero entonces Sherlock volvió a la normalidad.

— ¿No quieres saber nada más?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no parece que estés por la labor.

—Eso sería muy aburrido, Lestrade. Venga, vamos a visitar a Solomon y te cuento por el camino—Sherlock se levantó y se puso el abrigo y la bufanda.

— ¿A Solomon?

—Claro.

— ¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera he pensado en el acertijo.

—Por favor, Lestrade. “El coche oscuro va, sin luces a mirar”. Es un coche oscuro con las luces apagadas. “La calle y la casa, apagadas están”. No había ni alumbrado eléctrico ni luz en las casas. “Un gato cruzará y el coche frenará”. ¡Eso ni lo tengo que explicar! “Cuidado, Lestrade, ¿cómo puede parar?” —Sherlock lo dijo todo de carrerilla y se le quedó mirando para que le diera la respuesta, pero Greg no la veía—. Elemental, Lestrade: todas las luces estaban apagadas, se cruzó un gato y el coche paró. ¿Cómo pudo el conductor ver al gato y parar si no había luz eléctrica encendida?—volvió a callarse esperando la respuesta, pero estaba demasiado impaciente y empezó a bajar las escaleras—: ¡porque era de día! Dios, no puedo entender qué ha visto mi hermano en ti.

Greg se quedó tan estupefacto que le costó un rato reaccionar, pero al final descolgó su abrigo del perchero, se lo puso y fue corriendo a la mesilla para recoger su carta antes de que Sherlock se le escapara.

— ¿Ya se va Sherlock otra vez?—le dijo la señora Hudson cuando salía por la puerta principal—. Este chico…

—Muchas gracias por el té, señora Hudson.

Cerró la puerta del 221B con fuerza y casi tuvo que gritar para que el taxi en el que se estaba montando Sherlock no se fuera. Consiguió subirse en el último momento al taxi y cerró la puerta justo cuando estaba arrancando. La ira aumentaba por momentos, pero se obligó a relajarse.

—Quiero que tengas una cosa clara cuando trates con nuestro amigo anónimo, Lestrade—le dijo Sherlock completamente serio—: siempre te hará dudar de mi hermano, pero nunca debes hacerlo.

Sus palabras le tranquilizaron en parte. Parecía que con Sherlock tomando las riendas de la situación podía relajarse y ver las cosas con mayor perspectiva.

—Fuiste tú el que me dijo que me manipuló.

—Sí, pero no con mala intención. ¿Pensaste que era algo malo?

—Pues sí, la verdad. Pensé que quería reírse de mí. Y bueno, con la carta pensé que quería usarme para provocar algo…

—Eso último no lo descartaría, tratándose de Mycroft. Los dos sabemos que mi hermano es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicarte. No comprendo por qué te tiene en tan alta estima, pero no me queda más opción que aceptarlo y ayudarte.

Greg no podía creérselo. ¿Sherlock le estaba diciendo en su idioma que le parecía bien que su hermano y él… tuvieran una relación? Le parecía tan irreal que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Está bien saberlo, Sherlock. Y ahora dime, ¿crees que nuestro amigo anónimo y su misión contra Mycroft tienen algo que ver con el caso Schmidt?

—Absolutamente todo. Es más, esa carta me ha hecho pensar en la posibilidad de que Russ no fuera el verdadero asesino de Schmidt.

—Todas las pruebas y los informes lo afirman, Sherlock. No tiene sentido.

— ¿Y vas a hacer más caso a unos informes que a mí? Piensa un poco, Lestrade. Seguro que ya se te ha pasado por la cabeza. Si Russ y Schmidt tenían una buena relación y además intentaban desmantelar un tráfico de diamantes a escala internacional, ¿por qué la mató? Eso sí que no tiene sentido, va contra toda lógica. Le tendieron una trampa.

—Yo mismo vi cómo se suicidó, Sherlock.

—No, tú sólo le viste colgado de una viga. No viste que se ahorcara por voluntad propia. ¿Cómo se subió Russ? ¿Viste un taburete tirado? ¿Algún soporte que pudiera servirle para colgarse?

Sherlock dejó la pregunta en el aire, y Greg se sintió incapaz de responderla. No lo había comprobado, ni él ni nadie. Si lo hubieran visto en su momento, podría haberse ahorrado meses de disgustos y la hospitalización. Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo, pero dejó que saltara al buzón de voz.

—Todos ven, pero no miran. Es siempre lo mismo.

Greg le ignoró por completo y realizó un razonamiento en su cabeza que le hizo llegar a una conclusión: el asesino de Schmidt y el escritor de la carta eran la misma persona. La misma que amenazaba a Mycroft. ¿Acaso él lo supo todo ese tiempo? ¿Por eso no quería que siguiera con el caso Schmidt, para que no averiguara nada de ello?

—Dicen que la ignorancia da la felicidad—dijo Sherlock mirándole fijamente, y Greg se revolvió en su asiento. Otra vez esa manía de los Holmes de adivinar lo que pensaba.

El móvil volvió a vibrar, y esa vez miró quién era. Donovan.

—Cada vez está más interesante—murmuró Sherlock mientras el taxi paraba junto a los túneles de los mendigos. Greg miró por la ventana y vio que fuera todo estaba lleno de coches de policía. Un mal presentimiento le invadió el cuerpo.

Sherlock se bajó el primero, dejándole otra vez para que pagara al taxista, pero estaba tan intrigado que le dio un billete y no pidió las vueltas. Siguió a Sherlock hasta la línea policial, y se le calló el alma a los pies. A lo lejos, Donovan le vio y se acercó.

—Señor, ¿cómo ha sabido dónde tenía que venir? —miró de reojo a Sherlock, y aunque no le llamó “friki” tampoco le saludó.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Greg mientras cruzaba con Sherlock la línea amarilla que le sujetaba un oficial.

—Han asesinado a Solomon—dijo Sherlock, y Donovan le atravesó con una mirada asesina.

—Vaya, así que el friki le conoce—se volvió hacia Greg, sabiendo que la iba a regañar por usar ese tono de voz tan despectivo con Sherlock—. Así es, señor. Varios mendigos encontraron a ese tal Solomon y avisaron a la policía.

—Llévanos.

Siguieron a Donovan por los túneles, pero había tanta gente que tuvieron que hacerse hueco para llegar al rincón de Solomon. Estaban moviendo las luces y un foco le deslumbró por un momento. Cuando su vista se acostumbró de nuevo a la oscuridad, contempló la escena del crimen:

La hoguera estaba apagada, completamente helada. A un lado, el carro donde almacenaba todas su pertenencias, y en el otro los troncos que usaba para sentarse junto al fuego apilados contra la pared. Y sobre todo ello estaba Solomon, con su gorro de Navidad y su gabardina marrón, colgado de una tubería. Tenía el cuello partido, lo que hacía que su cabeza se inclinara de una forma antinatural. Greg cerró los ojos. La misma imagen de Russ apareció en su mente, y revivió todas las sensaciones del piso franco cuando le descubrieron muerto: repulsión, nerviosismo, quietud.

—Los mendigos aseguran que vieron a alguien salir de aquí poco después de encontrarle así, por eso nos llamaron. Pero no creo que encontremos nada.

—Esto no es un suicidio, Donovan—dijo Sherlock completamente emocionado, intentando acercarse todo lo posible a Solomon—. Han querido que lo pareciera.

La ira empezó a crecer dentro de Greg.

—Porque lo digas tú no lo va hacer más cierto, friki.

—Donovan, cállate—le dijo Greg sin alzar la voz, pero con un tono que podía hacer temblar a cualquiera—. Sherlock.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí y escuchó los pasos de Sherlock detrás. Como policía que era, no podían afectarle las escenas de un crimen. Pero ver a Solomon de esa forma le removió algo por dentro. Si no hubiera recibido esa carta, ese hombre inocente e incapaz de valerse por sí mismo no habría muerto, estaba seguro.

— ¿Entiendes que lo de Russ no fue un suicidio? —le dijo Sherlock en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del resto de policías.

—Está exactamente igual que Russ.

—Apostaría que incluso la cuerda con la que lo colgó es la misma.

—Quiero que ese hombre pague por esto, Sherlock—Greg no podía controlar su rabia, y para no gritar y llamar la atención empezó a darle patadas al árbol más cercano para desahogarse—. Por Solomon… por Russ y Schmidt… Por Mycroft… ¡Mierda! —le había dado tan fuerte al árbol que se había hecho daño en el pie.

—Tienes que conservar la calma y seguirle el juego si quieres conseguir algo, Lestrade—la calma de Sherlock le enfadaba aún más.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si ha matado al que tenía que dar el mensaje? Me dijo que no moriría nadie, pero ha matado a un inocente que ni siquiera sabía que estaba en el juego.

—No creo que lo haya matado. Para nuestro amigo, la muerte de Solomon es un accidente colateral que no pudo controlar. Hay que averiguar qué es lo que ha causado su muerte.

Sherlock se acomodó el abrigo y fue camino a la carretera, justo en dirección contraria de los túneles.

— ¿No quieres revisar la escena del crimen?

—Ya he visto todo lo que necesitaba.

Se quedó solo, junto al árbol, viendo cómo Sherlock se subía en el primer taxi que vio. Greg se tranquilizó, pero eso sólo hizo que aumentara la presión en su pecho y que notara aún más el dolor del pie. Se sentía como un peón insignificante, siendo movido a voluntad de los demás sin que él pudiera decir nada. Sólo podía dejarse llevar. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera a hacer nada.

Averiguaría quién era ese amigo anónimo, por qué quería arruinar a Mycroft y por encima de todo iba a averiguar la realidad sobre el caso Schmidt. Eso se había convertido en algo más que personal, y lo iba a acabar costara lo que costara.

Y para ello sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer en ese momento; lo que mejor se le daba: su trabajo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!  
> Sólo diré una cosa: pobre Solomon, no volverá a comer un bocadillo de atún D: Pero es parte de la historia, qué se le va a hacer. Me interesa más saber qué os ha parecido el capi, desde luego hay cosillas muy interesantes :D  
> Gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar, como siempre ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el viernes!


	17. Capítulo 17

Arrancó de la pared todas las fotos, noticias y notas que tenía sobre el caso Schmidt, dejando la pared completamente limpia. Sobre un folio en blanco dibujó la silueta de una persona, y donde debería estar la cara puso un signo de interrogación. La pegó en la pared, justo en el centro, y se apartó para verlo. Si conseguía llenar todos los espacios alrededor del dibujo, daría con él. Estaba seguro.

Había tres caminos que salían de ese hombre, así que alrededor pegó otras tres fotos unidas a la central por un hilo rojo: al norte una foto de Charlie Russ; al suroeste una fotocopia de la carta que le escribió (la verdadera la tenía guardada con el reloj de Mycroft); y al sureste, un folio con el nombre de Mycroft. Le habría gustado poner una foto de él, pero no tenía ninguna. Tendría que remediar eso.

En la parte de Russ puso lo mismo que había arrancado minutos antes, solo que con una distribución nueva. En la parte de la carta puso los pocos datos que disponía del asesinato de Solomon: se habían conseguido muy pocas pruebas y veía difícil poder avanzar en ese caso. Y en la parte de Mycroft no puso nada. No tenía nada que poner, no sabía cómo estaba actuando su amigo anónimo contra Mycroft. Sólo sabía que estaba en peligro, y esperaba que cuando volviera de su viaje le contara parte de la verdad. No toda, sabía que a la mitad de las preguntas le iba a contestar eso de “confidencial”, pero sí lo más básico.

Contempló su trabajo y se desalentó, como siempre que empezaba una investigación de gran envergadura. ¿Cómo quería averiguar quién era ese hombre con tan pocos datos? Pero poco a poco iría añadiendo información, y el propio esquema le revelaría la conexión entre ellos. Por el momento sólo había una cosa obvia: se estaba muriendo de hambre. Había estado trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina por el típico papeleo al empezar un caso y no había comido absolutamente nada.

Fue a la nevera para prepararse algo, pero estaba tan cansado que simplemente pensar en cocinar le quitaba las ganas de comer. Y entendió que Mycroft siempre quisiera ir a restaurantes. Su trabajo debía ser verdaderamente extenuante, y aún más si estaba amenazado. Un relámpago iluminó la cocina y al instante escuchó el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el cristal.

Odiaba que Mycroft estuviera fuera. Quería estar con él en ese momento, hablar de cosas sin importancia, y sobre todo ir a comer con él a un restaurante. Quería olvidarse del amigo anónimo, del caso Schmidt, de la muerte de Solomon… Tuvo que haber hecho caso a Mycroft y dejar el caso cuando estuvo a tiempo. Todo era tan complicado y tan lioso que se perdía. Temía que lo próximo que pasara fuera algo irremediable, o algo realmente peligroso. Le costaba admitirlo por su orgullo de policía, pero tenía miedo. Por primera vez en muchos años tenía miedo de una investigación, y también de sus sentimientos. La ira que había experimentado esa tarde, el deseo hacia Mycroft… Nunca había sentido con tal intensidad, y no sabía qué hacer.

Dieron dos golpes en la puerta, y Greg salió de ese estado de ofuscación. Cerró la nevera, aliviado, y abrió la puerta. Cómo no, era el chico de la mensajería. Le debía haber pillado la tormenta en plena calle, porque se estaba formando un charco bajo él. Ni la gorra había evitado que se le empapara el pelo.

—Buenas, señor Lestrade.

— ¿Necesitas una toalla para secarte?

—No, gracias, estoy bien—el chico abrió su mochila impermeable y sacó un sobre. Pero ese sí parecía ser el típico de Mycroft—. Tenga, lo de siempre.

—En serio, pasa y sécate un poco. O por lo menos espera a que deje de llover.

—Tengo que seguir con mi ronda, pero muchas gracias. Tome, firme esto—le dio el papel de siempre para firmarlo. Escribió su firma y antes de que el chico guardara los documentos cogió el paraguas que tenía siempre detrás de la puerta.

—Entonces ten, te hará más falta que a mí.

El chico aceptó el paraguas entre contento y avergonzado.

—Muchas gracias, señor Lestrade, aunque de poco me va a servir.

—Da igual, insisto.

—Prometo que se lo devolveré.

El chico bajó las escaleras tras despedirse y Greg cerró la puerta. El mensajero era un chico majo, seguro que tenía mucho éxito con las chicas. Esperaba que no arruinara su vida casándose, como hizo él.

Se sentó en el sofá y abrió con mucho cuidado el sobre. Mycroft le había dicho esa mañana que le quitaría las dudas de la cabeza, pero ya no tenía esas dudas sino otras. Leyó la tarjeta lentamente, absorbiendo cada una de las palabras escritas a mano:

“ _A cada segundo estoy más cerca de estar contigo - Mycroft._

No sabía por qué tenía que quitarle las dudas, sólo le provocó una sonrisa en los labios y un momento de tranquilidad. Y eso sólo le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en ese momento. Sin pensar, marcó el número de Mycroft desde su móvil y esperó a que Anthea contestase.

— _Buenas noches, señor Lestrade. El señor Holmes…_

—No se puede poner ahora mismo, ya. Pero me da igual, no llamo por eso. Quiero que dejes de interceptar mi número de teléfono.

— _Lo siento mucho, pero no va a ser posible._

—Sí, sí lo va a ser porque tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con Mycroft. Y no me parece normal que cada vez que quiera hablar con él me resulte imposible. Así que vas a desbloquear mi número, y si no lo haces te prometo que lo lamentarás.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, pero no tardó mucho en responder.

— _Pensé que nunca lo diría, señor Lestrade. Me alegro._

Se había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

— ¿Qué?

— _El señor Holmes es mi jefe, y si él está feliz, yo también. Vuelva a llamar en cinco minutos._

Y colgó. Greg se quedó mirando el teléfono, pensando que era la mujer más rara que había conocido en su vida. Como su jefe. Eran tal para cual. Esos cinco minutos se le hicieron eternos, pero no esperó ni un segundo más de lo establecido para llamarle. Sonaron varios pitidos, y contestó:

— _¿Gregory? ¿Eres tú?_

Realmente era la voz de Mycroft, no podía salir de su asombro.

—Sí, soy yo.

— _¿Por qué me estás llamando desde tu móvil?_

—Digamos que he hablado seriamente con Anthea.

— _Oh_ —dijo Mycroft como si hubiera descubierto algo—. _Así que te estaba poniendo a prueba._

—Eso parece—Greg suspiró, soltando así toda la tensión acumulada—. Menos mal que no tengo que ir a una cabina con la que está cayendo.

— _Siempre llueve en Londres, no entiendo por qué te quejas._

—Nunca con esta intensidad.

— _¿Por qué querías llamarme otra vez? Dos veces el mismo día no es muy propio de ti._

Parecía que su última conversación había sido hacía días, y no hacía horas.

—Yo… Yo…—no le salían las palabras, y Mycroft parecía impacientarse.

— _Gregory, me encanta que sientas la necesidad de llamarme, pero si no es importante…_

— ¡Sí que lo es! Sí, sí lo es—no podía colgarle, no en ese momento.

— _¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?_

Greg suspiró hondo, y pensó que no valía la pena seguir ocultándolo todo.

—Es bastante largo de explicar, y no tienes tiempo.

— _Si es importante sí, no te preocupes. Cuéntame, Gregory._

Así que se lo contó absolutamente todo de la forma más resumida posible: sus andanzas con el caso Schmidt, por qué le pidió el favor del embajador (que aún no le había llamado), la carta… Todo, en definitiva. Mycroft le escuchó pacientemente, y esperó a que concluyera.

—Y… Tengo miedo. No sé qué va a pasar, y no quiero que ese loco consiga lo que se propone contigo.

Greg se calló, y Mycroft no dijo nada. Le escuchaba respirar, pero eso era todo. ¿Estaría muy enfadado?

— _Gregory._

— ¿Sí? —preguntó entre aliviado y preocupado.

— _¿Él te dijo que yo sabía que estabas investigándolo por tu cuenta?_

—Sí, como te he contado.

— _Y le creíste._

Greg se quedó mudo, notando cómo se le caía el mundo encima. ¿Es que no lo sabía? ¿Le había mentido en la carta?

—Sí—dijo en un susurro, lo más alto que pudo hablar.

— _Y le dejaste a Sherlock leer la carta._

—Sí—volvió a repetir Greg con la misma voz—. Mycroft, yo creía que… No sabía que…

— _Tranquilo, Gregory_ —dijo en un suspiro—. _Él tiene razón, lo sabía. Estoy preocupado por otros motivos ahora mismo. Aunque no había notado que avanzaras tanto con la investigación._

—Yo…

— _Lo comprendo. Bienvenido a mi mundo, donde imperan las relaciones complicadas en absolutamente todo. ¿Entiendes por qué no quería que siguieras investigando?_

—Sí. Me he dado cuenta que es demasiado para mí.

— _No solamente por eso, Gregory. No quería que esa persona te pusiera en su punto de mira. Lo tuve que haber visto venir._

— ¿No te molesta que esté este hombre detrás de ti, acechando?

— _Tengo mis propios métodos para combatirlo, y hasta ahora habían sido efectivos._

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de aguantar esto todos los días?

— _Recibir amenazas es parte de mi trabajo, Gregory._

Y entonces se dio cuenta de cuán importante era su trabajo. Sí, sabía que era el Gobierno y todo eso, pero no era consciente de que implicaba muchísimo más que conocer a embajadores y tener siempre una mesa reservada en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad. Tragó saliva, muy consciente de lo que iba a decir. Algo que si no decía en ese momento le explotaría dentro.

— ¿Tú sabes lo…?—reformuló la frase, quería dejárselo bien claro—. Desde que he sabido que estás amenazado, estoy muy preocupado por ti. Y por nosotros. Puede que aquí estuvieras menos seguro que donde estés, pero si no estás cerca siento que… Que… Todo se me escapa de las manos.

Metió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, aguantando el escozor de la garganta que anunciaba las lágrimas. Pero no podía llorar, por su orgullo no podía.

— _Gregory, no sabía que te sintieras así de mal_ —su voz era un susurro, se le notaba realmente afectado.

—Pues sí. ¿Por qué cojones te tuviste que ir de viaje un mes? ¡A la mierda el país, el caso Schmidt y todo! —se puso de pie a causa de la rabia.

— _Tranquilízate, por favor. Estás hablando en caliente, y eso nunca es bueno. No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir._

— ¡Me da igual! Estoy harto de esconderlo, así que te lo diré a las claras: te necesito ahora mismo. Aquí, en mi casa, conmigo, sin nadie que te amenace. Y quiero saber que estás aquí porque quieres, no por ningún estúpido trato. Porque ya no me creo que para ti sólo sea un trato, Mycroft—notó que quería replicar, pero estaba soltando su parrafada y no le iba a permitir que le cortara—. Si no sintieras nada por mí no me escribirías esas notas, ni te preocuparías tanto, ni… ni…—se estaba quedando sin cuerda, no sabía cómo continuar.

— _Gregory_ —dijo con la voz más tierna que había escuchado en mucho tiempo— _, ¿me estás escuchando?_

—Sí.

— _¿De verdad?_

—Que sí.

— _No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo que digas esas palabras_ —notaba a través de su voz que estaba sonriendo, pero él no le veía la gracia. Es más, se estaba sonrojando de la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir. No tuvo más remedio que volver a sentarse.

— ¿El que te necesito?

Mycroft se rió, como si fuera un chiste que sólo él podía entender.

— _Me has dicho muchas cosas, Gregory. Tal vez demasiadas_ —con eso, Greg terminó de sonrojarse—. _¿Era eso de lo que me querías hablar ayer?_

—S-sí.

— _Ten un poco más de paciencia, por favor. Estaré contigo lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo. Concuerdo contigo en que es mejor hablarlo en persona._

Se creó un silencio íntimo entre ellos, pero Greg no quería que Mycroft siguiera perdiendo el tiempo con esa conversación. Aunque se moría por seguir hablando del tema.

— _¿Gregory?_

— ¿Sí?

— _Sé que es inútil decirte que no intentes averiguar quién es ese hombre, así que sólo te diré que no te obsesiones con él. Toma un poco de distancia, te ayudará a ver mejor las cosas._

— ¿Entonces no te molesta que siga investigando?

— _Odio que te pongas en peligro por mi culpa, pero sé que necesitas hacerlo. No puedo decirte que no a nada, y por eso tampoco he podido pararte estos meses de atrás. Eres una mala influencia, tendré que decirle a Anthea que vuelva a restringir tus llamadas._

Greg se rió suavemente, sin poner esfuerzo en ello. Hablar con Mycroft le tranquilizaba, le relajaba, le hacía ver las cosas un poco mejor de lo que eran.

—No te molesto más, entonces.

— _Nunca eres una molestia._

—Ya me entiendes. Adiós, Mycroft.

— _Adiós, Gregory. Y… yo también necesito estar contigo ahora mismo._

Colgó directamente, sin dejar que Greg contestara. Aunque tampoco sabía qué habría podido decir, se había quedado sin palabras y su corazón no paraba de saltar. Sujetó la tarjeta que había recibido ese día entre sus dedos, y le dio vueltas mientras pensaba en la conversación. Sentía que conocía a Mycroft mejor que antes, aunque sólo fuera por saber un poco más acerca de su peligroso trabajo. No le gustaba que estuviera amenazado, pero confiaba en que efectivamente lo tuviera bajo control. Por lo menos hasta que él averiguara quién era ese hombre anónimo.

Notaba sus emociones fuera de control. Su piel ardía, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y el bulto de su entrepierna le impedía seguir pensando con claridad. Con la mano izquierda sujetaba la tarjeta de Mycroft, y con la derecha empezó a masajearse por fuera del pantalón. Su necesidad era muy grande y apenas tardó en liberar su erección del calzoncillo. Se masturbó con fuerza, aprovechando el líquido preseminal para acelerar el ritmo. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pensando en Mycroft, cada vez más excitado hasta que llegó el orgasmo. Y lo disfrutó como nunca, hasta el último rastro de placer.

Reposó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, con la mente en blanco y su cuerpo vacío, pensando que la vida hacía jugadas muy perversas.

  
  


* * *

 

— ¡Hasta otro día, Greg!

Greg se despidió con la mano del equipo a la salida del polideportivo. Había conocido a prácticamente todo el equipo de fútbol, aunque Susan no había podido estar, y eran más simpáticos de lo que se había imaginado. Todo eran risas y comentarios graciosos, incluso había participado en más de una broma. Había corrido como no lo había hecho en años, se lo había pasado genial, y tenía las fuerzas renovadas para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Mycroft tenía razón: lo mejor era descansar y tomar perspectiva para verlo todo mejor.

Cuando llegó a casa se dio una ducha relajante, lo que en cualquier idioma significaba estar cinco minutos bajo el agua sin hacer absolutamente nada, y cuando salió estaba tan relajado que no quería ni vestirse, sólo se puso los calzoncillos. Fue a la cocina, tiró el poco café rancio que quedaba y preparó una ración nueva. El olor a café inundó la cocina en cuestión de segundos, y el estómago de Greg rugía pidiendo comida. Abrió la nevera, listo para preparar el mejor plato de su vida, pero llamaron a la puerta. Desde luego no iban a dejarle cenar a gusto a partir de entonces. Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse al mensajero de todos los días. Pero no era él.

Mycroft estaba en el umbral de su puerta, con su impecable traje de tres piezas, sin un pelo fuera de su sitio, el paraguas colgando de su brazo y sujetando una carta contra su pecho. Sus ojos azules le miraban fijamente, y su sonrisa le embrujaba. Pero Greg estaba seguro de que se lo estaba imaginando.

—Hola, Gregory.

Al oír su nombre se dio cuenta que era el verdadero, y consiguió salir de la sorpresa inicial.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Volvías en dos semanas.

—Después de lo que me dijiste ayer por teléfono no podía dejarte sólo.

—Pero tu trabajo…

Mycroft le extendió el sobre y Greg se lo quedó mirando, como si fuera la primera vez que viera uno, absorto en sus pensamientos. ¿Había vuelto por él? ¿Estaba allí, en persona, por él?

Pasó su mirada del sobre a sus ojos azules, que le sonrieron esperando que aceptara el sobre. Había estado tanto tiempo deseando verle, tenerle en frente… Se había imaginado muchos escenarios posibles, muchas conversaciones, pero no quería llevar a cabo nada de eso. No en ese momento.

Le agarró de la corbata y le besó. Hambriento, apasionado, desesperado. Así era como se sentía, y al parecer Mycroft también por cómo le estaba besando. Tiró de su corbata para llevarle al interior de su casa, cerró la puerta y le empujó contra ella, besándose sin descanso, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Pasó sus manos por su crujiente pelo, revolviéndolo, quebrantando su esmerado peinado. Notó las manos frías de Mycroft subiendo por su espalda desnuda y los golpes del paraguas en su pierna.

Aún besándole, quitó a Mycroft su chaqueta arrastrando sus manos por sus brazos y le llevó lentamente hacia la habitación mientras le desabrochaba los botones del chaleco. Mycroft, por su parte, tiró el paraguas sin miramientos y le exploraba el torso con sus manos, parándose en su cadera, jugando con el elástico de sus calzoncillos húmedos a causa de la ducha.

Tiró a Mycroft sobre su cama y se apartó un momento para observarle: el chaleco desabrochado, la corbata totalmente deshecha, y la camisa abierta le permitían ver parte de su torso bien definido. Su pelo estaba totalmente desordenado, sus finos labios enrojecidos por los besos, su respiración alterada por la excitación, y sus ojos azules ardientes. Greg no pudo evitar sonreír de forma traviesa. Era hora de divertirse.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Vale, llamadme mala si queréis, lo he dejado en suspense a propósito, lo admito. Así podéis imaginar un poco este finde, y el lunes esperaréis el capi con más ilusión xD No os preocupéis, el lunes seguiré con la escena, no lo dejaré a medias. Y bueno, los comentarios creo que sobran un poco, pero os daré un adelanto: a partir de ahora el caso Schimdt se volverá menos lioso, lo prometo. Aunque qué es lo que digo, lo que interesa de verdad es la escena de estos dos ;P  
> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar cada capítulo. Que sepáis que os leo siempre con una sonrisa, y cada visita, cada fav y cada review me animan el día :D  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	18. Capítulo 18

La ropa de Mycroft iba cayendo poco a poco mientras se besaban, tumbados sobre la cama. Primero desapareció el chaleco, después los zapatos y los calcetines, y luego se entretuvieron un poco con la camisa.

Greg separó sus labios de los de Mycroft, se puso encima de él a horcajadas y fue besándole poco a poco desde el cuello hasta el hombro, a medida que desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Mycroft, con la respiración entrecortada, soltaba pequeños gruñidos de placer con cada beso suyo, y eso le excitaba muchísimo más de lo que había imaginado. Todo era muchísimo mejor que lo de su imaginación. Terminó de abrirle la camisa y con caricias por los brazos se la quitó y la tiró al suelo.

Mycroft le empujó hacia sus labios agarrándole del pelo, y con su mano libre intentó desabrocharse el cinturón. Greg no lo iba a permitir, era su misión desvestirle, quería disfrutarlo. Entrelazó su mano con la de Mycroft, evitando que tocara sus pantalones, y la arrastró por las sábanas hasta dejarla a la altura de la cabeza

—Gregory…—dijo Mycroft entre besos y con una voz tan erótica que le provocó una excitante sacudida dentro de sus calzoncillos.

— ¿Qué? —contestó también entre besos.

—Déjame… quitarme…

—Shh, eso lo hago yo.

—Mmm…—Mycroft intentaba replicar, pero Greg se lo impedía con sus besos.

Fue bajando sus manos lentamente, memorizando cada detalle de la suave piel de Mycroft, hasta llegar a los pantalones. Le desabrochó el cinturón de cuero, el botón, bajó la cremallera. Palpó la erección de Mycroft sobre los calzoncillos y notó un gemido a través del beso, aunque no sabía de quién era. Empezó a masajearle, provocando que Mycroft frotara aún más sus caderas contra él. Estaba duro, muy duro, incluso húmedo. No podía imaginar su forma sólo palpando, así que con caricias levantó sus piernas y le fue quitando los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando a Mycroft completamente libre. Eran unas piernas tan pálidas y perfectas, un trasero tan redondo y perfecto, y un pene tan, pero tan distinto al suyo… No era la primera vez que veía el pene de otro hombre, pero ese era especial. Era el de Mycroft, ni grande ni pequeño, grueso y compacto, y desde luego no tenía nada de judío.

Le miró al completo, cumpliendo así lo que tantas veces se había imaginado: Mycroft desnudo en su cama, cubierto solamente por su vello corporal pelirrojo. Greg tragó saliva, completamente excitado. Quería quitarse los calzoncillos y penetrar a Mycroft, pero tenía miedo con sólo pensarlo. Era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre en la cama y le aterraba no estar a la altura de las expectativas. Mycroft debió leer sus dudas en su rostro, porque con una mano cubrió la de Greg y la guio hacia su entrepierna. Greg, por instinto, cerró su mano sobre su pene, sintiéndolo caliente y palpitante, y dejó que Mycroft marcara el ritmo de la masturbación. Iba apretando cada vez más, a medida que aumentaban el ritmo y los jadeos, y se atrevió a jugar un poco con sus dedos. Las reacciones, los jadeos y los gruñidos de Mycroft eran tan eróticos que no pudo resistirse a morderle los labios, lo que le excitó aún más.

Mientras Greg seguía mordiéndole los labios y jugando con su mano y la de Mycroft, sintió que la mano libre de Mycroft le acariciaba las piernas y le bajaba los calzoncillos por la parte de atrás. Sintió unos dedos deslizándose por su trasero hasta que uno de ellos se adentró por un agujero que no debía, y Greg paró en seco todo lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó unos centímetros de Mycroft.

—Yo… Yo no…—Greg no estaba preparado para eso. Podía admitir que le gustaba un hombre, que quisiera hacer el amor con él, pero en su mente aún había ciertas barreras inquebrantables.

La mano de Mycroft desapareció de su trasero y le quitó los calzoncillos por completo.

—Sin prisas, entonces—le agarró el pene y empezó a masturbarle, con la misma fuerza e intensidad que había estado haciendo con el suyo a través de la mano de Greg.

A lo mejor era porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin que nadie le tocara de esa forma, o porque era Mycroft, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al placer que le proporcionaba esa mano.

Con un movimiento rápido, Mycroft le agarró el torso y le tumbó sobre la cama, quedándose él arriba. Empezó a acariciarle por todo el cuerpo, a besarle, y cada roce hacía que su piel ardiera. Era una sensación tan excitante, placentera, que movió sus caderas para frotarse contra Mycroft. Las caricias y los besos fueron bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su pene. Sintió suaves besos, leves caricias que fueron aumentando en intensidad. Los besos pasaron a lametones, las caricias a masajes, pero no pudo aguantar más. Hacía tanto tiempo… Lo deseaba tanto…

—Mycroft… Por favor…

— ¿Seguro que lo quieres?

—Mm...—Greg soltó un gruñido.

— ¿O prefieres estar dentro de mí?

Esa vez, el gruñido fue para quejarse. ¿Cómo le podía hacer preguntas tan complicadas? Él sólo quería correrse, y qué él también lo hiciera.

—Dios, Mycroft…

— ¿Tienes preservativos? —hasta en ese momento tenía que ser refinado.

Greg abrió los ojos y le miró a sus ojos azules, un gesto que sintió muchísimo más íntimo que lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

—Gregory.

—Sí, sí…—se giró y rebuscó en uno de los cajones de su mesilla. Abrió una caja y sacó uno de los pocos que tenía ahí. Mycroft se lo quitó de los dedos y empezó a colocárselo a Greg.

—Podemos parar cuando quieras—dijo Mycroft a horcajadas sobre él, colocándose para poner el pene de Greg en su entrada.

—Idiota, eso debería decirlo yo—agarró la cadera de Mycroft mientras terminaba de posicionarse—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza.

—Los dos lo necesitamos, y no quiero presionarte.

Mycroft fue bajando poco a poco, introduciendo a Greg dentro de él, y fue una sensación maravillosa. Pero la cara de Mycroft no indicaba eso, precisamente.

— ¿Duele?

—Un poco—Mycroft intentaba reprimir las muecas, pero alguna que otra se le escapaba—. Tuve que haberme preparado antes, hace mucho que no...

—Déjalo, Mycroft.

—No—dijo el otro rotundamente—. Sólo tardaré un poco, nada más.

Greg quiso seguir reclamando, pero entonces Mycroft se empezó a mover y perdió todo el sentido común. Le agarró aún más fuerte de la cadera, disfrutando de la estrechez y de la sensación de saber que estaba dentro de Mycroft. Al principio era lento, pero después aumentó el ritmo y con él los gemidos de Greg. Le clavaba las uñas, movía sus caderas, sentía los besos y los mordiscos de Mycroft en su cuello. Y le encantaba sentirse así de deseado, incluso más que con su exmujer.

Notó los primeros avisos del orgasmo e intentó decírselo a Mycroft, pero sólo podía gemir. Siguió moviendo sus caderas, deslizándose dentro de Mycroft, hasta que le llegó la oleada del orgasmo y no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado de lo bien que se sentía. Esperó a los últimos espasmos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, jadeante, al igual que Mycroft. Su espalda estaba empapada en sudor, sus párpados le pesaban, pero no había terminado. Mejor dicho, Mycroft aún no había terminado y no podía permitir eso.

Salió de Mycroft muy a su pesar, le tumbó en la cama y sin pensárselo dos veces se metió su pene en la boca, grande, caliente, palpitante. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que intentó recordar algunas técnicas que había escuchado de las mujeres, o alguna que le hicieran a él. Pero como no se le ocurría nada un poco original hizo lo básico: se cubrió los dientes con los labios y empezó a recorrer el pene de Mycroft, quien debía estar ya en su límite a juzgar por sus gemidos por cómo le agarraba del pelo. Y sin previo aviso, Mycroft le apartó bruscamente y se corrió con un gemido que le hizo desear a Greg morderle los labios otra vez. Pero en vez de eso agarró un pañuelo que tenía sobre la mesilla y le limpió el semen a Mycroft mientras besaba su estómago y él le acariciaba el pelo.

—Ha sido increíble, Gregory.

Se sintió halagado, por supuesto, pero no estaba del todo contento.

—No has disfrutado lo suficiente. Tuviste que haberlo dejado, te dolía mucho.

Mycroft levantó una ceja y puso su cara de “yo lo sé todo”. Dios, cómo había echado de menos esa expresión, no entendía cómo podía odiarla tanto.

—Merece la pena por verte tan sexy. Pero no te preocupes, la próxima lo haremos bien, preparándome antes.

Greg encestó el pañuelo en la papelera y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada a pocos centímetros de la de Mycroft, sin querer apartar los ojos de él ni un segundo. Pero el beso que le dio Mycroft fue muchísimo mejor que sólo mirarle.

—De verdad, no te preocupes. Iremos poco a poco, sin hacer nada que tú no quieras. Como esa parte del trato, ¿recuerdas?

A Greg le dolió esa frase.

— ¿Has hecho esto sólo por el trato?

Mycroft se rió, le rodeó con los brazos y le atrajo hacia él.

— ¿Has olvidado nuestra última conversación, la razón por la que estoy aquí?—le dio varios besos en el cuello—. Para mí nunca ha sido un simple trato, o un favor. Yo también te necesito, necesitaba algo más de lo que teníamos. Por eso te emborraché y te hice acceder a ese acuerdo.

—Maldito hijo de Gran Bretaña…—Greg quería enfadarse, pero no podía. ¿Para qué hacerlo a esas alturas? Mycroft le besó suavemente en los labios, y sonrió mientras lo hacía.

—Sabía que o íbamos muy despacio o jamás accederías. Por eso me lo inventé. Sin embargo, eso no significa que dejemos de ir lento. No pienso hacer nada a lo que no accedas, como has notado—Greg volvió a besarle, pero un poco más fuerte—. Y no te preocupes, has cumplido de sobra con mis expectativas—notó cómo se ponía rojo como un tomate y agradeció dos cosas: estar tan cerca de Mycroft que no lo notara y que la habitación estuviera a oscuras.

Siguieron así, tumbados, arropados por una manta, desnudos, besándose, acariciándose, recuperando esas dos semanas que habían estado separados. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos, abrazado uno al otro.

  
  


* * *

 

Se despertó con el olor a café recién hecho, y al recordar la noche anterior sonrió como un quinceañero. Movió su brazo por la cama, pero no encontró a Mycroft. Abrió los ojos y vio que efectivamente no estaba tumbado, pero le escuchaba trastear por la cocina. Se desperezó aún tumbado y se puso a buscar sus calzoncillos por el suelo. Mycroft había recogido toda la ropa y la había dejado perfectamente doblada sobre la cama, como el perfecto caballero refinado que era. Se puso los calzoncillos y salió al salón: Mycroft estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo de una taza mientras revisaba su móvil. Aún no se había puesto su ropa, llevaba el albornoz del baño. Debía haberse duchado mientras él estaba en el coma profundo después del sexo.

Mycroft alzó los ojos y al verle esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—Buenos días. ¿Café?

Greg se acercó a él por detrás y le dio un largo beso. Sabía a té.

—Buenos días. Sí, huele fenomenal.

Mycroft se levantó a prepararle la taza y Greg se sentó, admirando la espalda de Mycroft. Le habría gustado mucho ducharse con él, así que se prometió que a la próxima lo haría. Le dejó la taza sobre la mesa, tal y como a él le gustaba, y le besó en la frente.

—Gregory.

— ¿Sí?

—Tengo que irme otra vez.

Ya pensaba Greg que todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Fuera, de viaje? —Mycroft asintió apenado.

—Conseguí organizar mi agenda para poder venir unas cuantas horas, pero me tengo que marchar ya.

—Yo pensaba que habías adelantado el viaje—dijo apesadumbrado.

—Intentaré hacerlo para la semana que viene.

— ¿Me vas a hacer esperar otra semana? —intentó que fuera un tono burlón, pero Mycroft se lo tomó muy en serio.

—No tengo más remedio.

Le dio un beso y después se adentró en la habitación para vestirse. Salió impecablemente vestido, aunque con la ropa un poco arrugada.

—Espero que tengas ropa de repuesto—le dijo Greg mirándole por encima de la taza de café.

—Tengo ropa especial para imprevistos, desde luego.

Recogió su paraguas, apoyado contra la pared, y se acercó a Greg quien dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó. No quería despedirse de él, no había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Mycroft, pero era un adulto y sabía que tenía que aguantarse.

—Entonces que tengas un buen viaje a donde quiera que vayas. Supongo que sigue siendo confidencial.

Mycroft le rodeó con los brazos y le dio un largo beso que Greg disfrutó como si fuera el último. Y de hecho lo era hasta dentro de lo que consideraba bastante tiempo.

—Sí, confidencial. Hasta pronto, Gregory.

—Hasta pronto.

Con un último beso que no quería que terminara, Greg se despidió de Mycroft en la puerta y vio cómo bajaba por las escaleras. Se sentía como la típica ama de casa americana de los años 50 que veía cómo su marido se iba a trabajar. Fue un pensamiento que le hizo reírse, y mucho. Por lo menos así la despedida no era tan amarga.

Volvió a la cocina para prepararse en desayuno, pero como le daba pereza decidió ir a una cafetería. Se duchó deprisa y corriendo, se puso ropa limpia y salió de casa, no sin antes aspirar la colonia de Mycroft aún en sus sábanas.

El sol resplandecía y la gente le sonreía mucho más animada que de costumbre. Hasta la camarera le atendió con una sonrisa radiante.

Estaba desayunando tranquilamente mirando por la ventana cuando le llamaron al móvil.

—Lestrade.

— _Ya sé que es día libre, pero tienes que venir_ —la voz huraña de Bickerton, cómo no— _. Acaba de venir un testigo nuevo por lo del vagabundo e insiste en hablar contigo._

—Por supuesto, en media hora estoy allí—le colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

Había que aprovechar cualquier pista nueva sobre Solomon, sobre todo si le podía conducir a su amigo anónimo. Además, aún tenía que averiguar cómo transmitirle el resultado del acertijo. Pagó la cuenta con un billete y fue a recoger su coche todo lo rápido que pudo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a John y a Sherlock frente a su casa.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

Sherlock se giró para contestarle, pero nada más verle empezó a gritar y a quejarse:

—Oh, no Lestrade. No, ¿por qué?

— ¿Qué?—no entendía el comportamiento de Sherlock, y vio que John se sonrojaba un poco y carraspeaba.

— ¿Por qué haces que vea tan descaradamente que anoche hiciste el amor con mi hermano?

— ¿Cómo…?—Greg estaba tan asombrado que no podía reaccionar—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

John, aguantándose las ganas de reír, se señaló su cuello. Y entonces lo entendió. Greg no se había mirado en el espejo ese día, y seguramente tenía todo el cuello marcado por los besos de Mycroft. Se asomó a la ventanilla de su coche para verse reflejado, y efectivamente, tenía parte del cuello con las marcas.

—Por el amor de Dios. ¡Mierda!

—El que tendría que blasfemar soy yo, Lestrade. ¡Por Dios, es mi hermano!

Por eso estaba tan sonriente la gente esa mañana. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Intentó taparlo con el cuello de su camisa, pero no servía de nada. Maldito Mycroft…

—Toma, Greg—John le prestó una bufanda, y Greg se la puso sin pararse a pensar que con ese tiempo era igual de sospechoso llevarla.

—Gracias…—no podía mirarles a la cara, pero tampoco podía evitarles. Así que sacó valor de donde pudo y actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Bueno, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Hay novedades interesantes que quería comentarte—dijo Sherlock, mirando fijamente la corbata.

—Subid al coche y me contáis por el camino, tengo que ir a Scotland Yard—se subió al coche y los otros dos le imitaron.

— ¿Ha vuelto ya Mycroft de su viaje? —preguntó Sherlock con toda la mala intención, y John le regañó.

Greg suspiró, impotente ante la situación. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! El tan deseado capítulo, la de problemas que ha dado... Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que no he escrito muchas escenas eróticas y no sé si está bien o mal escrita, agradecería mucho que me dijerais si falta algo, o sobra, o si está horriblemente mal xD Para la próxima quiero mejorar :D  
> Sé que es un capítulo cortito, pero con fundamento. Y me he dado cuenta de una cosa... ¡18 capítulos! El documento en el que lo estoy escribiendo me dice que ya tengo 117 páginas, y son muuuchas páginas O.O Así que realmente os agradezco que hayáis aguantado tanto tiempo, aunque sólo sea por Greg y Mycroft :P Gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar cada capítulo, cada día me animáis más :D  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	19. Capítulo 19

—Por favor, pasa a mi despacho—le indicó Greg al testigo que tenía que investigar.

—Muchas gracias—era un chico joven, con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida, el típico que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

Le escoltó hasta su despacho, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta Sherlock se coló dentro. Se resignó a que estuviera presente en el interrogatorio, sabía que tardaría el doble si intentaba echarlo, pero por lo menos le indicó por señas a espaldas del chico que estuviera quieto junto a la puerta. Se sentó en su sillón y encendió el ordenador para registrar el interrogatorio.

—Muy bien, estos son tus datos personales…—revisó que cada casilla estuviera rellenada—. Darren Lee. De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?

El chico torció un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera despistado.

—No sé muy bien por dónde empezar…

—Siempre por el principio. ¿Conocías a Solomon?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Un día que salí de fiesta me perdí por esos túneles, y él muy amablemente me dejó en su hoguera hasta que se me pasó la cogorza…—se masajeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Supongo que eso no debería contarlo aquí.

—No te preocupes—intentó que su tono fuera tranquilizador—, no tenemos que recaudar dinero ahora mismo—el chico se rió y se relajó un poco—. ¿Cuándo fue todo eso?

—Hará dos meses o cosa así. Desde entonces fui todos los fines de semana para darle un bocadillo de atún, eran…

—Eran sus favoritos, lo sé. Yo también le conocí—y se recordó que él hizo la misma promesa, pero no la cumplió.

—Oh, no lo sabía… Debe ser duro para usted, ¿no?

—Es mi trabajo, tengo que hacerlo—Greg se encogió de hombros—. Pero vamos a lo importante: ¿alguna vez te habló de alguien que quisiera matarle? O que tuviera alguna razón para hacerlo.

—No, sólo se quejaba de las alimañas. Y los otros vagabundos nunca se acercarían a él.

— ¿Entonces es que estuviste presente cuando le mataron?

—No… Tampoco…

Greg apartó las manos del teclado y las entrelazó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Tienes alguna información relevante que pueda ayudar a identificar al asesino?

—Bueno… Desde hace varias semanas Solomon estaba obsesionado con algo, y me ha parecido oportuno que lo supiera.

— ¿Con qué? —se le adelantó Sherlock al preguntar.

—Un acertijo, supongo—el chico se giró para mirar a Sherlock, que estaba a su espalda, y luego se volvió hacia Greg—. Pero no estoy muy seguro, no tenía mucho sentido.

— ¿Qué acertijo? —preguntó Greg muy intrigado.

—Algo de un coche que para junto a una casa. No paraba de preguntarme cómo podía parar el coche. Yo le decía que no lo sabía, y él contestaba que entonces no debía estar ahí. Al final me cansé y me fui.

Miró de reojo a Sherlock, pero estaba concentrado escrutando la espalda del chico.

—Creo que conozco ese acertijo. ¿No te dijo quién se lo había contado?

—Nunca he pensado que ese hombre recibiera muchas visitas. ¿Cuál es el acertijo?

Greg sintió el impulso de beber agua y de aclararse la garganta, pero se contuvo. Debía conservar la calma, o al menos parecerlo.

—Un coche oscuro va por la carretera con las luces apagadas, y un gato se cruza. El coche lo ve y frena justo a tiempo, pero ¿cómo pudo haberlo hecho si no tenía las luces?—el chico le miraba intrigadísimo esperando la respuesta—. Porque era de día—volvió a mirar de reojo a Sherlock, pero estaba completamente ausente.

—Ahora tiene sentido—parecía que el chico había hecho un gran descubrimiento—. Solomon estaba obsesionado con la luz… ¿Cree que tiene algo que ver con su asesinato?

Por supuesto que sí, pero no lo iba a admitir delante de él.

—No lo sé, habrá que investigarlo. ¿Tienes algo más que quieras decir?

—No, eso era todo. Ya sé que no es mucho, pero…

—Cualquier contribución nos ayuda, créeme—y sobre todo esa. Greg se levantó y el chico le imitó—. Si se te ocurre algo más, no dudes en pasarte por aquí otra vez.

—Muchas gracias, Detective—el chico también se levantó y le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

Tanto Sherlock como él le acompañaron a la puerta del ascensor, y justo cuando se abrieron las puertas al chico se le ocurrió algo.

—Por cierto, un amigo mío me ha pedido que le devuelva esto—abrió su bandolera y sacó un paraguas plegable. El mismo paraguas que tenía él, o mejor dicho que le había dejado al mensajero ese día de tormenta—. Ya que hace tan buen tiempo de día, no lo va a necesitar—. Greg lo aceptó, algo confundido.

—Eh… Gracias, gra…—levantó la mirada para despedirse del chico, y lo que vio le petrificó.

El chico estaba ya metido en el ascensor, con las puertas cerrándose, pero no con una sonrisa humilde. No, era una sonrisa tan perversa que con sólo verla un instante supo qué había ocurrido. Las puertas terminaron de cerrarse, y Sherlock enseguida envió un mensaje por el móvil.

—John le seguirá, no te preocupes. No le perderé la vista—y bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

Con el paraguas en la mano volvió lentamente a su despacho, y cuando se desplomó en su silla sintió volver la tristeza de la semana anterior. Como no podía hablar con Solomon, su amigo anónimo le había enviado a ese chaval para que le diera la respuesta del acertijo. Repasó la conversación y le pareció tan obvio… Sherlock debía haberse dado cuenta rápidamente y aún tenían una oportunidad para saber quién era ese chico y quién le había mandado. Pero ya suponía de antemano que no darían tan fácilmente con su amigo anónimo.

Sin embargo, el paraguas le preocupaba más. Si su amigo había enviado a ese chico para hablar con él, y además le había dado un paraguas, sólo podía significar una cosa: también había enviado al mensajero y por lo tanto había tenido acceso a todos los mensajes de Mycroft. Y no sólo a eso, a los regalos y a la forma en la que Mycroft contactaba con la empresa de mensajería. Por primera vez Greg se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba diciendo ese hombre: tenía acceso a toda su vida, incluso a lo que consideraba más íntimo, los mensajes de Mycroft. Y si era capaz de entrar tan fácilmente en su vida, podría usarlo para hacerlo también en la de Mycroft.

Se sentía violado, desconsolado, culpable. No podía soportar que ese hombre le usara para destruir a Mycroft, y sabía que no aguantaría esa situación durante mucho tiempo. O por lo menos no el suficiente hasta atraparle. La primera conclusión era obvia, apartarse de Mycroft, así que la desechó inmediatamente. No podía llegar a ese extremo tan pronto, y sus sentimientos tampoco le dejarían. Así que sólo le quedaba una salida, avanzar en el juego de las cartas e intentar que ese hombre diera alguna pista sobre sí mismo que le hiciera localizable.

Dejó el paraguas sobre la mesa, aunque le habría gustado más lanzarlo contra la ventana, y vio que del interior sobresalía una esquina blanca. Una esquina como de un sobre. Impaciente abrió el paraguas y de su interior cayó una carta ligeramente doblada. Tiró el paraguas a un lado y con manos temblorosas abrió la carta:

  
  


_Querido Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade,_   
  


_Si está leyendo estas líneas, ha resuelto correctamente el acertijo de la última carta. Le felicito por ello, aunque le advierto que será el más sencillo al que se enfrentará._

_Supongo que se habrá enfadado conmigo por la muerte de Solomon. Créame, si hubiera podido lo habría evitado, pero como dije son daños colaterales que no puedo controlar. Una lástima, los bocadillos de atún también son mis favoritos. De cualquier manera, habrá que establecer otra vía de comunicación para poder seguir con esta relación epistolar. Dado que ya conoce a Darren, le esperará dentro de dos días a las dos de la tarde en St. James’s Park. Le dará una nota con la respuesta, y si él lo considera oportuno le dará mi carta. Si no se ve capaz de cumplir con la fecha establecida habrá más daños colaterales que tampoco podré controlar. No se lo tome como una amenaza, por favor, es totalmente lo opuesto. Tengo el tiempo muy limitado, y si lo ve objetivamente estará de acuerdo en que estoy siendo más que generoso con usted. Por algo soy su amigo._

_Aclarado este punto, empecemos con lo que me ha hecho escribir estas líneas. Pero antes le advierto, fue un error mío no advertirle en la anterior carta: olvide todo lo que creía saber de Charlie Russ. Absolutamente todo. Sólo le traerá más confusión, y no queremos que eso suceda._

_Tras la muerte de sus padres en ese atentado, la vida de Charlie dio un vuelco. Se había desmoronado, pero volvió a ponerla en pie haciendo los estudios requeridos para entrar en el Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto. Requirió mucho esfuerzo y dinero por su parte, trabajando en los peores suburbios de la ciudad o en las partes más célebres. Conoció mucha gente, alguna buena y otra mucha mala. Y también me conoció a mí. Nos llevábamos bastante bien, aunque discrepábamos en muchos puntos de la opinión pública. Siempre acudía a mí cuando necesitaba que le suplantaran en alguno de sus trabajos, y yo muy amablemente accedía. Echo de menos esos tiempos en los que Charlie sólo era un estudiante. Poco después le admitieron en el Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto, y perdimos el contacto una temporada hasta que varios años después, me volvió a llamar._

_Si quieres saber por qué me llamó, resuelve este acertijo:_

  
  


“ _Con la luz la controlas,_

_En penumbra la pierdes”._

  
  


_Hasta la siguiente carta,_

_Su amigo anónimo._   
  


Miró la parte de atrás, pero no había nada más. Le supo a poco esa carta, aunque le decía muchísimo más que en la anterior. Había intentado conseguir los datos de la infancia de Russ, pero no había nada disponible. Y ninguna noticia que hablaba del atentado que mencionaba su amigo anónimo se mencionaba a sus padres. Supo que con esa carta iba a pasar lo mismo, no iba a encontrar nada de lo que le contaba, pero no sólo eso le inquietaba. La primera carta sí establecía una relación entre Greg y Russ, y en esa, aunque no mencionara nada, también lo hacía. Greg tuvo que hacer exactamente lo mismo que Russ para poder costearse la academia de policía, trabajar en cualquier sitio que le contrataran. Y él también tuvo que contar con la ayuda de amigos más de una vez, amigos con los que perdió el contacto. Eran demasiadas casualidades, y el universo no dejaba nada al azar.

Además, había muchas diferencias entre esa carta y la anterior: lo primero es que le daba una fecha límite para resolver el acertijo, y aunque lo leyó varias veces no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser esa vez. Intentaría resolverlo por su cuenta, pero lo veía complicado. Lo segundo es que no mencionaba a ninguno de los Holmes, por lo que no sabía si alegrarse o sospechar aún más. Y en tercer lugar, se estaba dando a conocer. Estaba contando parte de su propia historia, aunque fuera una muy pequeña, y cualquier detalle podría ser crucial para descubrirle.

Estuvo pensando profundamente sobre la carta y el acertijo cuando John y Sherlock se presentaron en su despacho, sudorosos y jadeantes.

— ¿Le habéis seguido?

John se dejó caer sobre una silla se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa.

—Le perdimos el rastro, debía sospechar que le seguíamos.

Sherlock le quitó la carta de sus manos y se puso a leerla, recuperando aún el aliento.

— ¿Y esa carta?—preguntó John alternando su mirada entre Sherlock y Greg—. ¿No será la de ese amigo tuyo?

—Estaba dentro del paraguas—le señaló a John el paraguas abierto.

— ¿A quién le habías dejado el paraguas?

—Al mensajero que me entregaba…—se paró en seco, buscando una alternativa a “los mensajes de Mycroft”, pero no se le ocurría nada.

— ¿Qué te entregaba, Lestrade? —la penetrante mirada de Sherlock le hizo entender que era inútil intentar ocultarlo, por muy íntimo que fuera para él. Ya se sentía violado porque el amigo anónimo hubiera tenido acceso a las tarjetas, poco importaba si alguien más sabía de su existencia.

—Tarjetas que Mycroft me envía mientras está fuera.

Observó la reacción de los dos, pero ninguno se rió. Es más, parecían comprender la gravedad del asunto.

—Sabes lo que te está diciendo al entregarte ese paraguas—afirmó Sherlock, no lo preguntó.

—Sí. Tiene acceso a mi vida privada.

—Y por lo tanto tiene acceso a Mycroft—añadió John completamente serio—. Tenemos que avisar a Mycroft.

—Ya se lo he dicho, pero dice tenerlo todo bajo control.

—Aquí dice mucho más que eso, Lestrade.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sherlock dejó que la carta cayera lentamente sobre el escritorio.

—Ha empezado una cuenta atrás, pero no sé para qué.

— ¿Una cuenta atrás?—Greg se revolvió en su asiento.

—Se está quedando sin tiempo para hacer algo, y para él es fundamental que tú aciertes los acertijos y sigas las cartas al día.

—Entonces ayúdame con los acertijos—dijo esperanzado, pero Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Nos ha excluido a mi hermano y a mí, por lo que a partir de ahora el juego es entre él y tú. No quiere que intervenga nadie más, y no se tomará a bien saber que te he ayudado. Porque lo sabrá, no tengo la menor duda de ello.

— ¿De verdad no te vas a meter en esto? —preguntó John atónito señalando la carta.

—Hay cosas más importantes que investigar, John. Creía que lo sabías.

— Supongo que te refieres a investigar el sofá, entonces. Porque no haces otra cosa.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, pensar. Investigar a este hombre requiere…

—Podrías pensar mientras lavas los platos, por lo menos.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Los dos amigos se metieron de lleno en una discusión de compañeros de piso, y como Greg no tenía tiempo para eso dio un puñetazo en la mesa para que se callaran.

—Ya está bien, no tengo que oír vuestros problemas con las tareas de la casa. Este es un problema muy serio, y no veo que estemos obteniendo resultados. Sobre todo tú, Sherlock. Me dijiste que te encargarías de estudiar a Schmidt—Sherlock abrió la boca para reclamar, pero Greg no le dio tiempo a hablar—, y no me sirve de ayuda saber que tenía un pato como mascota, a no ser que salgas con una teoría de que el pato demuestra que tenía una enfermedad o algo por el estilo. Si queréis investigar algo, hacedlo con el asesinato de Solomon—sacó de un cajón el informe del asesinato y lo dejó furioso sobre el escritorio—. Apenas tengo pistas y es crucial para saber algo más sobre este amigo anónimo.

Guardó la carta en el sobre, recogió su paraguas y se levantó del sillón bajo la mirada de los otros dos.

— ¡Vamos, a trabajar! ¿A qué estáis esperando? Tengo cosas que hacer.

John en seguida se levantó, pero Sherlock siguió sentado, desafiándole.

—Si vas a hablar con Mycroft, no conseguirás sacarle nada. Mucho menos cuando yo no he podido.

Greg estaba harto de esa actitud de superioridad, de que no quisiera ayudarle con el acertijo, de que cuando más necesitaba sus dotes deductivas no las usara.

—Tengo más métodos que tú para sonsacarle información.

—Lo dudo mucho Lest…—y se calló cuando comprendió lo que le había dicho. Y se divirtió viendo cómo los colores subían a la cara de Sherlock—. Te repito que es mi hermano.

—Y yo te digo que es mi pareja. Puedo no ser tan listo como tú, pero sé cómo tratarle—no era del todo cierto, pero le gustaba dejar en ridículo a Sherlock para variar—, y en ámbitos que tú no puedes. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrar a este desgraciado, me ayudes o no.

—Yo no he dicho que no te ayudaría.

—Por tu actitud no lo parece. Es posible que la vida de tu hermano esté en peligro, y tú te lo tomas como un juego.

—Sé que no es un juego—el aire se estaba caldeando, y Sherlock se puso de pie para encararle.

—Ah, ¿no? Entonces explícame porqué esta mañana era tan importante que supiera que Schmidt tenía un pato.

—Vamos, chicos, no os enfadéis—John se puso en medio para evitar que se acercaran, pero al final no hizo falta porque Sherlock salió del despacho sin decir nada más. John agarró el informe de Solomon y siguió a su amigo, pidiendo por lo bajo disculpas a Greg.

Se quedó sólo en su despacho, alterado, con sensación de ahogo. Se quitó la bufanda que ocultaba las marcas de Mycroft y la tiró contra el sillón. No tenía que haberse enfadado de esa forma, pero no soportaba que no pudiera controlar nada a su alrededor. Pistas y más pistas entrelazadas que no llevaban a ningún sitio, una carta de un psicópata que quería hacer daño a Mycroft, y la única persona que podía ayudarle no se lo estaba tomando en serio. Tuvo que haberse quedado todo ese día con Mycroft en la cama.

Notó la vibración del móvil en su bolsillo y contestó malhumorado:

—Lestrade.

— _Buenos días, señor Lestrade. Le llamo del despacho del embajador de Estados Unidos, Vincent Haschek_ —era otra vez ese secretario.

—Ah, claro. Buenos días—de repente todo el malhumor desapareció.

— _El embajador quiere concertar una cita con usted esta misma tarde en la embajada, si está disponible._

—Por supuesto, sin ningún problema.

— _El embajador le recibirá esta tarde a las seis. Buenos días._

El chico, tan antipático como siempre, le colgó sin más. Pero por lo menos algo estaba saliendo bien, estaba un paso más cerca de obtener la información que quería de los rusos. No había caído en ello hasta entonces, pero Rusia era uno de los mayores productores de diamantes en todo el mundo. Tendría sentido que la empresa que proporcionó los diamantes a Abe’s Factory y que después desaparecieron fueran vendidos por una empresa fantasma. Pero eso era adelantarse a los acontecimientos, primero tendría que obtener todas las cuentas bancarias y datos financieros de la empresa.

Los lazos entre todos esos casos eran muy débiles, y Greg sabía que tenía que haber algo más fuerte detrás de todo eso. Sabía que su amigo anónimo estaba detrás del tráfico de diamantes, del doble asesinato en el almacén, y por supuesto del caso Schmidt. Si le encontraba, podría resolver ese rompecabezas de una vez por todas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Tenemos que seguir avanzando en el caso, y he tenido que dejar un poco de lado el Mystrade :( Sí, me da pena, pero es que si no, no quedaba espacio xD  
> El amigo anónimo sigue haciendo de las suyas con el acertijo... ¿Creéis que lo sabéis? Tenéis el mismo límite de tiempo que Greg para resolverlo jajaja. Greg, con los nervios a flor de piel salta por cualquier cosa, y Mycroft, la principal víctima de todo esto, está de viaje. Es una situación muy complicada, la verdad, y admito que incluso un poco enrevesada, pero la cosa irá esclareciéndose poco a poco.  
> Gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar cada capítulo, como siempre ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	20. Capítulo 20

A la puerta de la embajada, tras la reunión con Haschek, Donovan estaba contando los billetes para darle las 150 libras de la apuesta. Greg no podía ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, aparte de por el dinero por lo bien que había ido la reunión. El embajador les había prometido que la información que necesitaban sobre los rusos la tendrían en 24 horas, así que hasta entonces tenía tiempo para dedicarse al acertijo de la carta.

Haschek había sido tan amable como cuando se lo encontró en el restaurante, y también quiso llevarse a Donovan a Nueva York. Pero sinceramente Greg dudaba que fuera sólo para trabajar allí.

—Aquí tienes, 150 libras. Lo que hacen los malditos contactos.

—Sabes que en el trabajo nunca dependo de otros, Donovan—se guardó los billetes en la cartera. No sabía si comprarse algo o ahorrarlos para el coche nuevo—. Pero tantas libras son muy tentadoras.

Se le veía en la cara el fastidio, pero en parte era fingido.

—Claro, señor. Claro—se dirigieron al coche, pero Donovan se paró a medio camino—. Lo que yo no sabía es que estuviera en tan buenos términos con el hermano del friki. Ni que el friki tenía un hermano. Debe ser igual de insufrible.

El embajador le había hecho muchas preguntas sobre Mycroft, y habían estado comentando algunas cosas sobre él. Fue una conversación que Donovan no esperaba oír, así que no le echaba en cara que dijera algo como eso. Es más, lo había estado esperando. Pero no estaba preparado para oírlo y su sangre empezó a hervir.

—Mycroft es completamente distinto a Sherlock. Se parecen un poco, por supuesto, pero Mycroft…—quería decir que era especial, por lo menos para él. Pero tampoco estaba preparado para decirlo—. Es más tratable, siempre es muy cordial, sonríe—aunque fuera con su sonrisa política de “odio a la gente” —, mantiene una conversación sobre cualquier tema… Y es una persona muy seria en la que se puede confiar, sobre todo con su trabajo.

La mirada suspicaz de Donovan le decía todo.

—Claro, señor—abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió al coche.

Greg, antes de subir, se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente. Se le estaba presentando otro problema, y es que no podía decir públicamente que era la pareja de Mycroft. Si es que lo eran formalmente, porque aunque se lo hubiera dicho a Sherlock y hubieran hecho el amor, eso no significaba que hubieran formalizado la relación. ¿O sí? Daba igual, el caso es que no lo podía decir públicamente. No era por vergüenza, no tenía sentido tratándose de Mycroft, eso lo tenía más que claro. Simplemente no estaba preparado, y dado el misterioso trabajo de Mycroft era mejor para él que lo mantuvieran en secreto. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era todo un problema. Se subió al coche y dejó a Donovan en Scotland Yard alegando que tenía asuntos pendientes. A fin de cuentas ese era su día libre y lo iba a aprovechar.

Aparcó frente a su casa y lo primero que hizo nada más pasar por la puerta fue sentarse en el sofá a releer la carta de su amigo anónimo. Aparte del acertijo, se le ocurrió que podría estar diciéndole que hiciera otra cosa, que contactara con antiguos amigos como hizo Russ con el anónimo. Amigos que le hubieran ayudado mucho y con los que perdió el contacto al entrar en la academia de policía. Rebuscó en su mente imágenes de personas, recuerdos de esa etapa de su vida, y obtuvo unos pobres resultados. Sólo se acordaba de dos amigos, y los dos se habían ido a vivir fuera del país. No recordaba a nadie con quien pudiera tener una cuenta pendiente que resolver o a quien llamar por un motivo en concreto. Dejó la idea por el momento, pensando que más adelante podría serle útil, y se centró en el acertijo.

Esa vez sí se refería a algo en concreto, no era una trampa como el anterior. Era algo que podía controlar con la luz y que en la oscuridad la perdía. ¿Qué se podía controlar con la luz? Miró la lámpara de pie que tenía al lado y encendió el interruptor, pero aunque se encendió la bombilla no se le ocurrió ninguna idea. No era la electricidad, esa era la causante de la luz, y no podía realmente controlarla. Apagó la bombilla y volvió a leer el acertijo.  
  


“ _Con la luz la controlas,_

_En penumbra la pierdes”._   
  


¿Quería decir que en la oscuridad perdía lo que fuera a lo que se refería o perdía simplemente el control? Todo el acertijo parecía residir en el concepto de control, pero era bastante ambiguo. Todo se podía controlar cuando había luz, y a oscuras obviamente no puedes controlar nada.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un intento de aclararse las ideas. Pero nada, daba vueltas en círculos. Se levantó y fue hacia la habitación, con la cama aún deshecha de la noche anterior. Se tumbó sobre ella y aspiró la almohada, aún quedaban restos de la colonia de Mycroft. Parecía todo tan distante que le costaba creerse que había estado allí. Se sentó reprimido al borde de la cama y miró el mural de su pared. Tendría que añadir una fotocopia de la carta, por lo menos rellenaría un poco más de hueco. El caso Schmidt estaba igual de parado, y la zona de Mycroft… Había sufrido un cambio que no esperaba. La hoja de papel con el nombre de Mycroft había desaparecido y en su lugar había una fotografía tamaño folio de él, con una nota adhesiva que ponía _“Un regalo de Anthea”_ con la pulcra letra de Mycroft. Quitó la nota y la contempló, digna de una galería.

Había tomado una foto de Mycroft frente a él, mientras estaba sentado en su limusina junto a la puerta, vestido en uno de sus carísimos trajes, con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía una carpeta amarilla abierta sobre su regazo, y sobre ella su inseparable móvil. Sin embargo no miraba a lo uno ni a lo otro, sino algo a través de la ventanilla. Era una mirada despreocupada, algo muy raro en Mycroft, y se notaba un inicio de sonrisa en sus labios. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando su secretaria le hizo esa foto? Muy pocas veces le había visto de esa forma, y en parte se alegraba porque le daba a entender que Mycroft se tomaba pequeños descansos en su trabajo. Se quedó un buen rato mirando cada detalle de Mycroft y de la foto: cada contraste, los juegos de color, cada sombra…

Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Se fijó en el paraguas que Mycroft tenía junto a él, o mejor dicho la sombra del paraguas. Eso era lo que se podía controlar con la luz, las sombras. Sobre todo la tuya propia. Y sin luz, en la oscuridad, tu sombra desaparece y se difunde con el resto. Sintió una sonrisa en sus labios: ya tenía la respuesta al acertijo, y gracias a Mycroft. En un impulso sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y le llamó, pero estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Era muy extraño, pero como no quería parecer la típica pareja celosa se obligó a pensar que aún estaría de viaje. Sin embargo su cabeza no quería hacerle mucho caso, así que se puso a hacer la tarea más mecánica y aburrida que se le ocurrió para mantenerle ocupado: limpiar la casa. Eso sí era un verdadero reto, no lo de su amigo anónimo: desde que se mudó no la había limpiado en profundidad, tenía miedo de encontrarse con cosas muy poco agradables.

Se puso unos guantes, sacó el arsenal de limpieza y puso la casa patas arriba hasta que apestó lo suficiente a amoníaco. Todas las superficies quedaron brillantes, ninguna esquina albergó ni una mota de polvo, y se sentía tan vigorizado que hasta decidió cambiar la distribución del salón. O lo poco que se podía cambiar.

Empujó el sofá varios centímetros y notó que pisaba algo a sus pies. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con un sobre, un sobre color crema. Un sobre de Mycroft, y cerrado. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera abierto? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, la noche anterior Mycroft se había presentado con una carta a la que no hizo ni caso. Limpió el polvo del sobre, lo abrió y leyó:

“ _Ha sido una noche maravillosa y perfecta. Ya echo de menos tu cama y tus besos - Mycroft”_

Estas fueron las reacciones de Greg al leer la tarjeta: vergüenza, excitación, desconcierto y enojo. ¡El muy hijo de Gran Bretaña sabía lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche al presentarse sin avisar! Ni le hizo falta preguntarse cómo lo había averiguado: era un Holmes. A saber qué había hecho frente a sus narices sin que se diera cuenta para que anoche fuera Greg, encima él, quien le arrastrara a la cama.

Si tuviera el teléfono encendido le llamaría en ese instante para reprochárselo. Pero a la vez sentía que no podía hacerlo, era una parte de su comportamiento que le gustaba demasiado. ¿Desde hacía cuánto lo había estado planeando? Y lo que era más importante, no supo cómo no lo había pensado hasta entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba Mycroft interesado en él? Rememoró las conversaciones que había tenido con Sherlock, quien le había dado a entender que era desde su ingreso en el hospital. Y después fue recordando frases sueltas que recordaba de Mycroft desde entonces, frases a las que siempre encontraba un doble sentido. ¿Tanto tiempo y no se había dado cuenta de ello? ¿Tanto tiempo sin que se le hubiera ocurrido preguntárselo? ¿Tanto tiempo había esperado Mycroft?

Se dejó caer en el sofá, exhausto ante todo lo que no se le había ocurrido hasta entonces. No solamente por lo de Mycroft, sino también por el amigo anónimo. Llevaba mucho tiempo amenazando a Mycroft, por lo tanto llevaba mucho tiempo espiándole. Y cuando Mycroft empezó a acercarse a él, también lo había hecho el amigo anónimo. No había sido consciente de ello hasta ese momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría organizando el juego de las cartas, esperando el momento adecuado para entregarle la primera?

Se asombró de lo mucho que se parecían Mycroft y el escritor anónimo. Lo pensaban todo y lo planeaban al milímetro para que saliera conforme a un plan cuidadosamente establecido. Y él sólo era una pieza predecible para ellos dos. En el caso de Mycroft no le importaba tanto, sobre todo si volvía a meterse en la cama con él, pero con el amigo anónimo todo era muy diferente. Él ya debía saber el final del juego, debía saber cuál sería su próximo paso si no se lo marcaba en la carta.

Apretó tanto sus puños de la ira e impotencia que sentía que se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. No soportaba que ese hombre hiciera de su vida lo que quisiera, no lo iba a permitir. Puede que le usara para llegar hasta Mycroft, pero había elegido a la persona equivocada para hacerlo.

  
  


* * *

 

Nada más sentarse en el banco le tendió el papel con la respuesta al acertijo. Darren lo miró con las cejas alzadas, sorprendido.

—Veo que se las puede apañar muy bien sin la ayuda de los Holmes.

El chico se guardó el papel en un bolsillo y sacó del interior de su chaqueta el sobre del amigo anónimo.

—No soy tan estúpido como parezco.

—Oh, por favor Detective, jamás le he insinuado eso—pero su sonrisa contradecía sus palabras—. Es más, nuestro amigo en común opina justo lo contrario.

Dos patos en el césped tras la valla empezaron a pelearse por un trozo de pan, armando bastante revuelo. Greg les ignoró y miró fijamente al chico.

— ¿Y quién me dice que no eres tú ese amigo?

—Me halaga, Detective. Desgraciadamente no soy él—dejó el sobre en el hueco que los separaba, pero Greg no se atrevió a recogerlo.

— ¿Es al que dejé el paraguas que me entregaste?

Darren lo negó con un movimiento sutil de cabeza, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué le hace sospechar que conozco a nuestro amigo? Se hace llamar “anónimo” por un motivo.

Darren tenía una sonrisa permanente en sus labios, y eso no le gustaba a Greg.

— ¿Cómo te ha entregado esta carta?

—Hace las preguntas erróneas, Detective. ¿Acaso es importante para usted cómo contacte él conmigo? No, no influye para nada.

—Me estoy cansando de tanto secretismo, Darren.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no he escrito las reglas, pero como le veo un poco perdido le ayudaré. Ya sabe lo que dicen, quien hace la ley hace la trampa. Piense en la trampa que ha hecho nuestro amigo con usted.

—Ya sé cuál es—se giró sobre su asiento para encararle, pero Darren no parecía intimidarse.

— ¿Está seguro? Yo creo que no. Si lo hubiera hecho estaría ahorrándose tantos problemas…

— ¿Cuáles son esos problemas?

—Le he dicho más que suficiente, Detective. El resto depende de usted.

Darren se fue sin despedirse, paseando tranquilamente por el parque, pasando de largo de la pelea de patos. Greg le miró hasta que desapareció de su vista, y posó su mirada en el sobre aún a su lado. Lo abrió despacio, con el ruido de los patos de fondo, y lo leyó:

  
  


_Querido Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade,_

_Me alegra que esté leyendo la carta. Está sobrepasando mis expectativas, de verdad es alguien muy interesante. Una pena que no me hubiera puesto en contacto con usted antes, habría sido muy satisfactorio. ¿Qué tal va con su amigo Mycroft? Casi se me escapó cuando le hizo esa visita nocturna. Repito, casi._

_Merece su recompensa por acertar mi acertijo, así que continuaré desde la última carta. ¿Por qué me llamó Charlie después de tantos años, tras haber perdido el contacto? Muy sencillo, sólo quería charlar, volver a tener una relación de amistad. No piense mal, no es que se sintiera solo, es que quería que le hiciera un favor muy grande. Pero no se podía presentar de la noche a la mañana pidiéndolo, o eso pensaba. Yo habría accedido, pero él siempre había sido un chico educado. Nunca perdió las buenas costumbres._

_Necesitaba que le metiera en una banda terrorista. Sabía los contactos que tenía, y no dudó en usarlos. Era la misma organización que asesinó a sus padres, ¿no le parece curioso? En fin, Charlie me caía tan bien que le presenté en la banda. Obviamente no les dije que era un agente del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto, y tampoco les dije que no se llamaba Daniel Keller. Era una situación muy graciosa para mí, ya que quería lo mismo que Charlie: destruirles. Aunque por distintos motivos. Lo que pasó después, se lo diré en la siguiente carta._

_He aquí el acertijo:_

  
  


“ _Teje despacio_

_Impasible a tu voluntad._

_Condena al olvido,_

_Te hace especular._

_Acabas vencido,_

_Cuando lo quieres terminar”._

  
  


_Hasta la siguiente carta,_

_Su amigo anónimo._

  
  


Los patos dejaron de pelearse, y el silencio se hizo sobre el parque. Con cada carta se sentía más insignificante, más imbécil, menos capaz de afrontarlo. Pero lo tenía que hacer por Mycroft.

En primer lugar, el acertijo era mucho más difícil y le había acortado el tiempo. En segundo lugar, le inquietaba que dijera que casi se le había escapado Mycroft. Y en tercer lugar, no le había dicho a quién le tenía que contar la solución. Cada vez le odiaba más, pero lo más inquietante de todo era la alarma que había saltado en su interior, esa misma alarma que le había salvado la vida más de una vez mientras hacía la ronda policial al principio de su carrera.

Sacó el móvil, agarrando fervientemente la carta. Necesitaba oír a Mycroft, que le dijera que todo estaba bien aunque supiera que era mentira. Necesitaba saber que esa vez su alarma se había equivocado. Tenía que estarlo. Marcó el número del móvil, escuchó los pitidos y descolgaron.

— _Hola, Detective. ¿O debería empezar a llamarle Gregory?_

El corazón de Greg se paró, y la alarma aumentó a código rojo. No conocía esa voz, no podía ponerle cara. Ni era capaz de imaginar una persona que concordara con esa voz tan extraña, pausada y energética.

— ¿Quién es?

— _Los ingleses siempre tan educados_ —aunque él no parecía tener un acento extranjero—. _¿No me reconoce?_ —Greg ni se molestó en contestarle, porque se echó a reír—. S _oy su amigo._

—Mycroft no tiene amigos—el corazón pasó de no latir a saltar bruscamente, temiendo la respuesta.

— _Por supuesto no soy el amigo de Mycroft, Dios me libre. Soy su amigo, Detective. Soy su amigo anónimo._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Preparada para morir en 3, 2, 1... Lo admito, soy muy mala terminando así los capítulos. Y más teniendo que esperar... Pero es un capítulo con contenido, ¿eh? Eso no me lo negaréis xD  
> ¿Acertasteis el último acertijo? ¿Y éste, sabéis por dónde van los tiros?  
> Como siempre gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear, y comentar. Aunque intentad no ser muy crueles en los comentarios, porfa ':D  
> ¡un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	21. Especial Capítulo 21

— ¿Dónde está Mycroft?

— _¿Qué le hace pensar que sé dónde está? Oh, no me diga que ha sido a él a quien ha llamado._

— ¡Dónde está!

— _No se enfade tanto, le afectará a la salud. Y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?_

—Te lo advierto por última vez, grandísimo hijo de…

— _Está claro que no podremos tener una conversación medianamente formal… Ay, quería que lo descubriera usted mismo pero no hay más remedio. No le estoy hablando desde el móvil de su amigo._

— ¿Pero qué mentira me estás contando? ¡Has contestado su teléfono!

— _Ah, eso. Verá, cuando uno se ha citado con una persona en un parque poco transitado, lo último que debe hacer es dejar su teléfono móvil desatendido. Por algún casual alguien podría pasar a su lado y, no sé, cambiarle todos los números de teléfono por uno en concreto._

— ¿Qué?

— _Fue demasiado fácil hacerlo, ¿sabe? Pero aun así me ha sorprendido una vez más, creí que llamaría a Sherlock en vez de a Mycroft._

—Entonces… ¿No le has hecho nada a Mycroft?

— _Por mucho que lo desee, no._

— ¿Así que eres realmente tú el que me envía las cartas?

— _Vamos, Detective, pensé que haría preguntas más originales. Pruebe otra vez._

—Deja de jugar con tanto acertijo y di de una puñetera vez qué quieres de mí.

— _Eso no sería entretenido para ninguno de los dos._

—Yo no busco diversión.

— _A mí no me lo parece. ¿Lo ve? No contesta porque tengo razón. Su vida era muy aburrida hasta que le envié la primera carta._

—No es cierto.

— _Sí lo es. Un matrimonio que acabó en desastre, una casa miserable donde pasar el poco tiempo libre que tiene, un trabajo que le da más disgustos que satisfacciones… Su relación con Mycroft era lo único medianamente bueno, y no fue hasta que no leyó mi primera carta que se puso realmente interesante._

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me has estado vigilando?

— _Bastante, dejémoslo ahí. Por cierto, si no se ha dado cuenta, he dicho “era”._

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. Te juro por lo más sagrado que como ocurra algo no voy a parar hasta tenerte esposado en el calabozo.

— _Ajá… Sí, le veo capaz de ello. Por lo menos de intentarlo, difícilmente acabaré en un calabozo. Aunque si alguna vez llega ese día, le garantizo que usted no querrá encerrarme._

—No quieras tentarme, porque saldrás perdiendo.

— _¿Eso cree?_

—Deja de reírte de mí y dime de una puñetera vez porqué estás haciendo todo esto. ¿Qué cojones es lo que quieres?

— _Ya lleva tres cartas y no se está dando cuenta de nada, Detective. Es un poco triste, pensé que a estas alturas ya…_

— ¿Por qué has abierto una línea de comunicación entre nosotros?

— ¿ _Ve? Ahora sí está haciendo preguntas interesantes. A partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán bastante para usted._

—Explícate.

— _Sea más específico, hay muchas cosas que puedo explicar de esa frase. Oh, no resople tan fuerte. Por teléfono queda muy mal._

— ¿Por qué cambiarán las cosas?

— _A mejor no irán, desde luego. Está empeñado en ir por caminos que no le llevarán a ningún sitio, y no parece aprovechar mis ayudas._

— ¿Quieres contestarme claro de una puñetera vez?

— _Se lo dije, Detective. Olvide todo lo que sabe, y no sólo de Charlie sino también lo que cree que sabe sobre el tráfico ilegal de diamantes. Eso es sólo una parte muy pequeña, minúscula en comparación._

— ¿En comparación con qué?

— _Con el plan que hay en marcha._

—No me hagas perder la paciencia…

— _Me gusta que me pregunten por información. El otorgarle las cartas con la historia de Charlie ha sido un gesto más que generoso por mi parte._

—Está bien, está bien… ¿Cuál es el plan que está en marcha y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

— _Despertó muchos sentimientos ocultos cuando intentó resolver por primera vez el caso Schmidt. Y ni se imagina la de gente que está molesta por ello._

—Sí, eso me lo llevo imaginando mucho tiempo. ¿Eres tú una de esas personas?

— _En parte, pero no debería preocuparse de mí. Si cree que yo soy peligroso, no se puede imaginar lo temibles que pueden ser otras personas. Personas que, por otra parte, estarían encantadas de verme muerto._

—No lo entiendo. Eres tú el que está amenazando a Mycroft, el que ocasionó la muerte de Solomon, el que…

— _Se equivoca una vez más. Sí, es cierto que tengo una cuenta pendiente con su amigo desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no fui yo el que asesinó a Solomon. Eso fue un accidente que no pude controlar._

— ¿Quién lo ocasionó, entonces?

— _Una de esas personas que quieren verme muerto. Y a su amigo también. ¿No le dije desde el principio que yo era su amigo? El enemigo de su enemigo es su amigo._

— ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

— _Le estoy ayudando desde el principio, pero no lo ha querido ver. El causante de todos sus problemas es una persona temible, hasta a mí me causa pavor. Ha estado jugando con usted desde que reabrió el caso Schmidt, y no podía permitir que eso pasara. Por eso le envié la primera carta. ¿No dice nada?_

—Puedes estar mintiéndome.

— _Decidirlo depende de usted. Yo sólo le voy a decir una cosa: quiero cobrarme yo mismo mi venganza contra Mycroft Holmes, y si para ello tengo que estar ayudándole a través de usted, lo haré. Hasta que llegue el momento oportuno, desde luego._

— ¿Por qué quieres vengarte?

— _Oh, ya sabe, esos temas internacionales tan aburridos. Me hizo perder millones de dólares y me dejó en la ruina. Por eso quiero hacerle lo mismo personalmente y no dejaré que nadie más le destruya._

—Es una forma de pensar muy retorcida.

— _En el mundo criminal es lo normal, Detective. Tendría que haberlo aprendido ya._

— ¿Y por qué las cartas y los acertijos cuando diciéndome todo podrías ahorrarte dinero y tiempo que no tenemos?

— _Se lo he dicho muchas veces, ¿cuántas más lo tengo que repetir? No sería divertido. Y además así puedo ayudarle sin que nuestro enemigo común se entere. Le tiene muy vigilado._

—Todo el mundo me tiene vigilado, por lo que veo. Mycroft, tú, ese nuevo personaje que sale en escena… Y nunca veo a nadie que me siga.

— _Esa es la maravilla del disfraz._

—Supongamos por un momento que te creo. ¿Contándome la historia de Russ podrás derrotar a tu enemigo?

— _Llegará un momento, Detective, en el que usted actúe gracias a lo que yo le cuento. Será usted quien le derrote, no yo. Es usted quien tiene la cuenta pendiente con él._

— ¿Así que si yo resuelvo el caso Schmidt, tú destruirás a Mycroft?

— _Efectivamente. Sé que querrá decirme que en ese caso no resolverá el caso Schmidt, pero los dos sabremos que miente. Y si por otro lado decide aliarse con nuestro enemigo, él también destruirá a Mycroft. ¿No le parece divertido?_

—No.

— _Los ingleses tienen poco sentido del humor._

—Entonces no me queda más remedio que encontraros a los dos.

— _¿Para intentar salvar a Mycroft? Sí, es una posibilidad, pero no se lo recomiendo. En el momento que se acercó a usted, Mycroft firmó su sentencia de muerte. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, y nuestro enemigo también lo sabía. Usted es la pieza fundamental en todo este juego a tres bandas. Quien le tenga a usted, gana._

— ¿Por qué yo?

— _Pregúntele a Mycroft. Eso mismo me he cuestionado desde hace mucho tiempo, y no ha sido hasta ahora que me he dado cuenta. Usted tiene algo especial, Detective. Pero no se crea que todo este revuelo lo ha ocasionado usted, no. Esto ya estaba en marcha muchísimo antes. Podría decir que usted fue el punto de “no retorno”. ¿Sabe lo que es?_

—Sí.

— _Nuestro enemigo y Mycroft llevan tanteándose mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos cedía. Entonces Mycroft destrozó mi vida y yo también entré en el juego, esperando destrozarle. Era un “todos contra todos”, y ninguno éramos capaces de obtener los resultados que queríamos. En ese momento usted, Detective, entró también en el juego. Una pieza nueva que se podía controlar al antojo de cualquiera de los tres. Y ha desempeñado muy bien su papel, por cierto. Felicidades._

—Entonces…

— _Sí, Mycroft le metió en todo este problema y no con intenciones simplemente románticas. Él sabía perfectamente que le usaríamos, que le confundiríamos, que le obligaríamos a moverse._

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Qué…?

— _Mycroft se acercó a usted, poco a poco._

—Sí, pero…

— _No me interrumpa todavía, por favor. Tanto nuestro enemigo como yo nos dimos cuenta de la intimidad que su amigo quería crear con usted, aunque por aquél entonces usted ni siquiera sabía quién era Mycroft, sólo creía que era un caso más para el gobierno. Pero nosotros caímos en su trampa y decidimos actuar. Fui yo el que mató a Russ colgándole de la viga, y más tarde nuestro enemigo preparó el doble asesinato en el almacén. En ambos casos, por supuesto, lo organizamos para que fuera usted el que se encargara de ellos. ¿No dice nada? Entonces seguiré. Mycroft supo que esos asesinatos eran un mensaje para él, y dejó que usted los investigara, o que por lo menos lo intentara diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera hacerlo. Le estaba provocando desde el principio, Detective. Y usted hizo exactamente lo mismo que él quería, seguir investigando, enfadar a la gente equivocada y hacer que poco a poco nosotros dos saliéramos a la luz._

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que…? ¿Mycroft…?

— _Abra los ojos, Detective. El atentado en el Club Diógenes estaba planificado al milímetro por los hermanos Holmes, así como su hospitalización. Era la única manera en la que Mycroft podía acercarse a usted, haciendo que poco a poco usted se enamorara. Y con esos sentimientos contradictorios que le inculcó a nivel subliminal, ¿cómo no iba a seguir investigando algo que podría acercarle más a él? Cada movimiento suyo, Detective, lo sabía su amigo de antemano. Desgraciadamente también supo las reacciones que provocaría en nosotros, y ha estado bastante cerca de pillarnos alguna vez. Por eso decidí que tres eran multitud, tenía que centrarme en eliminar a una sola persona, nuestro enemigo. ¿Quién mejor para acabar con él que usted? Ahora, nuestro enemigo y yo nos estamos disputando quién eliminará a Mycroft Holmes. Y usted, como la pieza fundamental que ha decidido las jugadas de nosotros tres, lo va a decidir. Espero haberme explicado bien. ¿No hay alguna otra pregunta que quiera hacerme? Tenga en cuenta que sólo hablaré durante esta llamada, ya tendrá tiempo después a asimilar toda la información._

—Yo… Yo… Vale, de acuerdo, seguiré preguntando. ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…?

— _Dese prisa, Detective._

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro enemigo?

— _Tiene muchos nombres, aunque yo le conozco Diventare. Creo que es un verbo en italiano, o algo del estilo._

— ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— _Me gusta ser el amigo anónimo, aunque si lo prefiere llámeme Anónimo. Siguiente pregunta._

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué quiere Diventare destruir a Mycroft?

— _Eso se escapa a mis conocimientos. Lo que sí le puedo decir sobre él es que fue el que asesinó a Solomon, como advertencia hacia mí. No sé si se dio cuenta, Detective, pero fue de la misma manera que yo hice con Charlie. Por mucho que le odie he de decir que es un genio._

— ¿Por qué mataste a Charlie? ¿También mataste a Schmidt?

— _Eso lo sabrá mediante mis cartas, no voy a decirle por teléfono nada relacionado con ellos._

— Y… Y… Si fue Diventare el que hizo esos tres asesinatos, ¿todas las pistas que hay son falsas?

— _No tiene por qué. Tiene que pensar en una cosa, Detective: todo ha estado dispuesto para que dé tumbos sin ton ni son, para que nos permita a nosotros reaccionar. Algunas pistas sí lo serán, desde luego, pero otras no. No tengo los detalles, así que no se lo puedo decir. Ya sabe todo lo importante, así que será mejor que vayamos terminando esta interesantísima conversación._

— ¡No!

— _Suena realmente desesperado, Detective. Aunque no me extraña, saber toda la verdad de golpe le habrá dejado desorientado. Sobre todo por Mycroft… ¿qué es lo que siente? ¿Odio? ¿Venganza? ¿Se siente engañado? A fin de cuentas le ha usado, y es más, ha dejado que otros le usaran. Ahora que le conozco un poco más, deduzco que ya se lo había imaginado, pero que se lo haya afirmado debe ser un golpe muy duro. Vaya, ¿ningún insulto? Realmente le ha afectado. Entonces seré breve con lo que aún tengo que decirle: sólo contestaré una vez más a su llamada, Detective. Dentro de 24 horas, cuando haya resuelto el acertijo de la última carta. Tic-Tac, Detective. Tic-Tac._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Lo he llamado especial porque, como habréis visto, es sólo diálogo. Quiero que seáis vosotros los que imaginéis las reacciones de Greg y de Anónimo.  
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Lioso? ¿Explicativo? ¿Se entiende por qué Greg está metido en todo esto? Pobre Greg, por fin se ha enterado de la verdad... ¿Cómo reaccionará a toda esta nueva información? ¿Y qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Quién es ese nuevo enemigo? En fin, muchas cosas nuevas aparecen aquí, y por supuesto habrá consecuencias de todo esto... Por lo menos Mycroft no parece que haya sufrido ningún daño. Menudo susto os dí, ¿verdad? xD  
> Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar, ya lo sabéis ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	22. Capítulo 22

La ira y la frustración se concentraron en forma de puño para estrellarse contra la cara de Sherlock. Dolió, sí, pero el desahogo que sintió Greg mereció la pena.

Sherlock aterrizó en el suelo de su casa, retorciéndose a causa del dolor. Había sonado algo bastante fuerte cuando Greg le dio en la nariz, y John estaba demasiado ocupado intentando contener a Greg como para comprobar si tenía la nariz rota.

—Sois unos embusteros, tú y tu hermano. ¡Embusteros!

— ¡Para ya, Greg!—John le tuvo que empujar para contenerle, y Greg casi perdió el equilibrio junto a la puerta—. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? Llegas a nuestra casa —dijo recalcando mucho el “nuestra”—, gritando a pleno pulmón y le das un puñetazo a Sherlock. Explícate antes de que llame a tu superior.

—Tranquilo, John—tapándose el reguero de sangre como podía, Sherlock consiguió sentarse en el suelo—. ¿Cómo te has enterado, Lestrade?

— ¿Es que no lo sabes? Yo creía que lo sabías todo.

— ¡Basta! —John se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira—. Explicadme ahora mismo qué está pasando.

—Tu querido amigo y su hermano llevan engañándome meses. Me han mentido en la cara y me han usado para sus intereses. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas interviniendo en mi investigación, Sherlock? ¿De dónde sacaste esa factura de los diamantes? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué el único dato que me has dado en semanas es que Schmidt tenía un pato! ¡Y seguro que no lo tenía!

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó John, mirando incrédulo a Sherlock.

—Estás sacando las cosas de contexto, Lestrade—Sherlock miraba de reojo a John, queriendo explicarse con él—. En ningún momento…

— ¡Déjate de tonterías, Sherlock! ¡Lo sé todo, no sigas mintiéndome! Sólo he sido una marioneta más en manos de los hermanos Holmes para atrapar a vete tú a saber quién. Ese estúpido tipo italiano…

— ¿Italiano?—inquirió Sherlock.

—Oh, ¡cállate!—le gritó Greg mientras seguía masajeándose la mano del puñetazo—. No me vengas haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

— ¿Cómo que te han usado? —preguntó John.

—El caso Schmidt, la hospitalización… Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado por estos dos energúmenos—dijo señalando a Sherlock y refiriéndose también a Mycroft—para que mis actos hicieran actuar a otros dos locos y así matarse entre ellos. ¡Adelante, díselo, Sherlock! Dile a John el valor que tienen las personas para los hermanos Holmes. ¡Nulo!

—Lestrade, si contuvieras tu rabia podríamos tener una conversación mucho más fructífera—dijo tranquilamente, sentado en el suelo, tapándose la nariz con uno de sus pañuelos de seda.

—Y una mierda, Sherlock. Me habéis engañado, me habéis…

—No hables en plural, porque los dos sabemos que no es cierto—Sherlock se estaba poniendo desafiante.

—Por favor, chicos…—John intentaba hacer de moderador, pero ni el uno ni el otro le hacían el más mínimo caso.

—Tú eres tan culpable como tu hermano.

—Podría ser, pero lo que realmente te enfada es pensar que mi hermano te haya usado sin ningún interés romántico detrás. Y lo has pagado con mi nariz.

—Por supuesto que me molesta, Sherlock—era algo tan obvio para Greg que le sorprendió que Sherlock lo dijera en voz alta—. Uno no enamora a las personas por motivos tan sumamente retorcidos.

—Entonces admites que estás enamorado.

— ¿Qué?

—Que estás enamorado.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Sí, sí lo has dicho.

—No, no es verdad.

—Has dicho: “uno no enamora a las personas”, ergo tú estás enamorado.

—No es verdad.

—Y yo te digo que sí lo es.

— ¡Ese no es el punto de la cuestión!—gritó Greg completamente rojo de ira, vergüenza, enfado y frustración—. ¿Es que ninguno de los dos hermanos entiende que no se puede manipular a la gente de esa forma?

—Si te soy sincero, yo no lo entiendo. Es sumamente fácil, consigues muchas cosas y te ahorra muchos malentendidos.

— ¿Me manipulas a mí también?—preguntó John, pero una vez más no le hicieron ni caso.

— ¡Estáis enfermos! ¡Los dos!

— ¿Y qué si Mycroft te ha manipulado de esa forma? Ya te advertí de ello.

— ¿Cómo que “y qué”? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —dijo Greg con una voz mucho más calmada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, pidiéndole sinceridad y seriedad.

—Comprendo que te sientas ofendido al creer que mi hermano te engañó con esa especie de relación romántica que se ha establecido entre vosotros. Pero que te manipulara no significa que mi hermano no sienta algo por ti.

—No me la colarás otra vez, Sherlock. No esta vez—Greg se movió indeciso por el salón, sin saber si irse o soltarle todo lo que tenía en su cabeza— ¿Me vas a intentar convencer otra vez de que confíe en Mycroft? ¿Aun con todo esto?

—Sí. Es lo que debes hacer. Deduzco que el mismo amigo anónimo que te implantó las primeras dudas sobre mi hermano te ha vuelto a llenar la cabeza con esas dudas. No le creas, Lestrade. Él quiere acabar con mi hermano, distorsiona la realidad para que le sea favorable a él.

—Pero ha sido el único que me ha contado la verdad, algo que ni siquiera os habéis dignado a hacer vosotros dos. Es más, fuisteis los primeros en meterme en todo este asunto del que yo no pedí formar parte.

—Mycroft lo hizo por tu bien, Lestrade.

—Sí, claro. ¿Otra mentira que me tengo que creer?

—Si tan seguro estás de todo, respóndeme a esto: si mi hermano sólo quería alguien que hiciera reaccionar a los otros dos, ¿por qué te eligió a ti en vez de a alguien que no volvería a ver en la vida, alguien con quien no tenía ningún tipo de relación?

—Él y yo nunca nos habíamos conocido.

—Pero estabais ligados por mí, y él era plenamente consciente de ello. ¿Te crees que esta es la primera vez que hace algo tan supuestamente horrible como manipular a alguien? No. Siempre ha usado a gente para fines parecidos a los tuyos, Lestrade, gente que sabía que no volvería a ver.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Abre los ojos, Lestrade. Esas personas siempre eran hombres que una vez terminada la misión que no sabían que estaban cumpliendo, pasaban una sola noche con Mycroft. Una sola.

Sherlock estaba mirándole sin pestañear, hablándole con una voz tan afilada con una espada. Saber eso de Mycroft le dolió físicamente. Siempre se había imaginado algo del estilo, pero de ahí a saberlo… ¿Conocía al verdadero Mycroft o sólo a un espejismo?

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Sherlock? —intentaba actuar como si no le afectara, pero con Sherlock no podía hacerlo.

—Puede que al principio del todo fuera esa su primera intención para contigo, una relación de una noche. Pero nunca actuó como tal—Sherlock se levantó del suelo y a medida que hablaba fue acercándose a Greg—. Te empezó a vigilar, como a cualquiera de los demás, pero más frecuentemente de lo que debería…

Greg notó la vibración de su móvil y miró la pantalla. No ponía el nombre, pero reconocía el número. Le colgó.

—Muy bien, ya sé que sólo me quería para una noche. Gracias, por la información, así que si me disculpáis tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó un Sherlock muy escéptico.

—Algunos tenemos un trabajo que atender.

—Lestrade, antes de hacer nada habla con mi hermano.

Volvió a vibrarle el móvil, le volvió a colgar.

—No hay nada que hablar, Sherlock. Estoy harto.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

Greg dejó a Sherlock con la palabra en la boca y salió del 221B de Baker Street. El móvil volvió a vibrar, y esa vez no pudo contenerse.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Mycroft?

— _Gregory, ¿dónde estás? Te he estado llamando pero se ha cortado._

—Te he colgado, Mycroft.

Ante el silencio de Mycroft se paró en la calle, obligándose a respirar con calma. Estaba tan enfurecido, tan ofuscado que su cuerpo le pedía correr. Correr y correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieran responderle.

— _¿Quién te lo ha contado?_ —dijo con una voz casi inaudible. Era la confirmación que estaba esperando Greg.

— ¿Así que todo es cierto? ¿Realmente me has usado todo este tiempo para provocar a esos dos locos anónimos que te persiguen?—otra vez silencio por parte de Mycroft—. Ya veo.

— _Gregory, yo…_

—Hasta el atentado en el Club Diógenes lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad? ¿Fuiste tú el que aprobó el veneno que me tenía que inmovilizar el cuerpo? —dijo con el mayor rencor que pudo reunir en su voz.

— _Por favor, deja que te lo explique_ —su voz sonaba desesperada, pero no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—No, Mycroft. No quiero que me expliques nada, ya lo sé todo. Me has mentido todo este tiempo y has manipulado mis sentimientos a tu antojo. Pero eso se acabó.

— _Gregory, no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir._

—Si me hubieras pedido ayuda desde el principio para provocar a esos dos malnacidos, te habría ayudado.

— _No lo habrías hecho_ —dijo Mycroft a la defensiva.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Sólo porque lo dedujiste? Lo habría hecho por mucho que digas. Pero seguramente estabas tan aburrido como tu hermano sin un caso, que decidiste divertirte a mi costa. ¡Incluso pusiste mi vida en peligro!

— _Hablemos esto en persona, no por teléfono. Por favor, Gregory_ —su tono de súplica le dolía, pero no podía ceder.

— ¿Para poder decirme a la cara que todo lo que hay entre nosotros es mentira?

— _¡No es mentira, Gregory! Lo que siento por ti es verdad, lo que siento es…_

—Ya me ha dicho Sherlock que no soy el único con el que has hecho algo parecido. Te cansabas muy rápido de los demás, ¿no? Vaya, sólo les aguantabas una noche. Desde luego yo te daba mucho más entretenimiento, pero habría acabado igual que los demás.

— _Jamás pienses eso de mí, Gregory. Ni de ti. Tú eres especial, siempre te lo he dicho. Por favor, Gregory, no tomes una sentencia sin haber tenido antes un juicio. Déjame explicarte todo, te prometo que lo haré, pero por favor, no termines con todo. Por favor…_

Greg jamás le había oído tan desesperado. Una parte quería creerle, pero otra era incapaz de hacerlo. Una parte le decía que realmente Mycroft sentía algo por él, la otra que sólo eran más mentiras. Pero se sentía tan indefenso ante esas palabras de Mycroft, tan vulnerable…

—No esperaré dos semanas por tus explicaciones, Mycroft.

— _Te prometo que mañana mismo estoy en Londres. Cancelaré lo que me queda de viaje._

—No lo dejarás colgado, Mycroft. Aunque vuelvas, te irás otra vez, como pasó cuando…—recordó los besos de Mycroft, sus caricias, sus gemidos, su tacto, y se avergonzó de sí mismo. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan engañado? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?—. Está bien.

— _¿El qué?_

—Esperaré tus explicaciones. Pero sólo hasta mañana, no pienso esperar ni un día más—al final había cedido a la pequeña parte que le decía que Mycroft podía estar diciendo la verdad, pero primero tendría que convencerse de que podía confiar en él—. Y si no eres capaz de convencerme, si no puedes hacer que vuelva a confiar en ti…—no quería decirlo en voz alta, sentía que si lo hacía todo terminaría definitivamente.

— _Gracias. Te prometo que lo haré, Gregory._

Escucharle tan abatido le estaba volviendo loco, no tuvo más remedio que colgarle. ¿Era un iluso por creer, aunque muy poco, en que todo eso tenía solución? Y no se refería sólo a lo de Mycroft, sino a sus dos perseguidores. Sólo quería abandonarlo todo, pero su orgullo de policía no le dejaba. Iba a jugar a su juego tan sumamente retorcido y les iba a cerrar la boca a todos. Pero antes tendría que hablar con Mycroft.

Su cuerpo le pedía acción, le pedía adrenalina para olvidarse de todo. Y sólo se le ocurrió una forma: yendo al polideportivo con su equipo de fútbol aficionado.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Ya te vas, Greg? —le preguntó Susan, la capitana del equipo.

Por fin había podido conocerla en persona, y era mucho más guapa e inteligente de lo que se había imaginado. Tenía una larga melena de color rubio oscuro, y se la recogía en una coleta para practicar fútbol. Sus facciones eran muy delicadas, y aunque tenía una pequeña marca de nacimiento en el pómulo eso sólo la volvía más guapa. Si no estuviera metido en tantos problemas y si no hubiera conocido a Mycroft, la invitaría a cenar.

—Tengo algunos asuntos que atender—dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos.

—El trabajo, supongo. Si es que es un coñazo, ¿verdad? Tanto problema para luego sólo llevarte desilusiones.

—Sí, supongo que sí…—pensó en el acertijo que aún tenía que resolver, y se le ocurrió una idea—. Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme con una cosa?

—Claro, lo que sea—Susan se deshizo la coleta y dejó que su pelo cayera por la espalda. Era hipnotizante, pero tenía que centrarse en otra cosa. Greg sacó de su chaqueta la carta de Anónimo y la dobló de tal forma que sólo se viera el pequeño poema.

—Léelo y dime qué te parece—le dio la carta y Susan leyó:

  
  


_“Teje despacio_

_Impasible a tu voluntad._

_Condena al olvido,_

_Te hace especular._

_Acabas vencido,_

_Cuando lo quieres terminar”._

  
  


— ¡Qué divertido! Hacía mucho que no leía un acertijo de este estilo. ¿Es esto lo que te preocupa tanto? —le miró fijamente durante unos segundos muy largos con sus brillantes ojos verdes, y Greg tragó saliva.

—Bueno, una de ellas. ¿Qué opinas?

—Mm…—releyó el acertijo varias veces, hasta que soltó una carcajada—. ¿Te has fijado en la primera letra de cada verso?

— ¿Perdón? —Greg se acercó a ella para leer la carta, y de paso aspiró su aroma. Olía a romero.

—Puede que parezca que está hablando de algo muy genérico, pero las primeras letras forman una palabra: TICTAC. ¿Lo ves? Es un reloj. ¡Cómo me divierten estos juegos!

Greg se olvidó de Susan y se quedó mirando las letras. Tic-Tac, lo mismo que le había dicho Anónimo al despedirse de su llamada. Era un gran cabrón. Le quitó la carta a Susan de las manos y se fue corriendo del polideportivo sin despedirse. Escuchó a Susan quejarse, pero no le importaba. Cuando estuvo a bastantes metros del polideportivo y sin nadie alrededor llamó al primer contacto de su agenda telefónica; daba lo mismo a quién, todos tenían el mismo número.

Escuchó varios pitidos, y al final Anónimo contestó.

— _Buenas noches, Detective. ¿Debo suponer que ya ha descubierto el acertijo?_

—Sí, es un reloj. Juntando la primera letra de cada verso se forma la palabra tic-tac.

— _Efectivamente. Ha sido muy observador, aunque esta mañana le di una pista muy buena._

—Ahora dime lo que sepas de Russ.

— _No tan deprisa, querido Detective. Me temo que nuestra amistad epistolar va a tener que romperse._

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— _Los acontecimientos se han precipitado un poco, y ya me he quedado sin tiempo. Pero no se preocupe, que no será lo último que sepa de mí. Ah, una última cosa antes de colgar: piense en las respuestas de los acertijos. Piense mucho._

Y sin más colgó, dejando a Greg totalmente confundido. ¿Le complicaba tanto la vida y se iba así, sin más? ¿Ni siquiera iba a terminar la historia de Russ? Oh, no, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Caminó malhumorado hasta su casa, asegurándose cada pocos metros la bolsa de deporte. Se centró en buscar sus llaves, y por eso no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Levantó la mirada para meter la llave en la cerradura y allí, en la puerta de su casa, estaba Mycroft de pie sujetando un tulipán azul. Conociendo a Mycroft seguramente esa flor significaba algo, pero no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Se quedaron de pie, a pocos metros el uno del otro, sin saber qué decir. Muchos pensamientos y emociones distintas pasaron por la cabeza de Greg, dejándole desorientado durante un breve lapso en el que no sabía dónde estaba o qué hacía allí, sólo era consciente de Mycroft, de su sonrisa, pero también de su delgadez y de su barba de varios días. Quería preguntarle qué le había pasado, porqué parecía tan desaliñado, pero otra parte guardaba rencor hacia él. No sabía qué hacer y mucho menos sabía qué iba a pasar.

Mycroft carraspeó, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, Gregory. ¿Puedo subir a tu casa?

Greg, volviendo en sí, asintió y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Al pasar a su lado el aroma de Mycroft le inundó un momento y le hizo perder la poca sensatez que le quedaba. Quería besarle allí mismo, con furia, con deseo, castigarle con su cuerpo. Se asustó de esos pensamientos y se obligó a dejarlos en un rincón de su mente.

—Pasa—se hizo a un lado para que Mycroft pasara con su tulipán azul, y le observó subir las escaleras.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Bueno, bueno, la cosa se va poniendo interesante. El amigo anónimo ya no escribirá más cartas, Mycroft ha vuelto de su viaje con un tulipán azul... ¿Qué pasará con esos dos? Porque Greg no está muy por la labor de olvidarlo todo. ¿Y cómo se defenderá Mycroft? Habrá que esperar para saberlo, aunque parece ser que las cartas se están poniendo sobre la mesa. Sé que a lo mejor estos últimos capítulos está yendo todo un poco lento, pero merecerá la pena :D  
> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar cada capítulo ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	23. Capítulo 23

Greg rellenó con agua del grifo un pequeño tarro que tenía olvidado en un cajón y dejó el tulipán azul sobre la mesa. Miró a Mycroft de reojo, sentado tieso en medio del sofá, completamente fuera de lugar. Observaba cada detalle del salón con sumo cuidado, pero por mucho que lo intentara desentonaba completamente con sus maltrechos muebles. Incluso con la lámpara que le regaló como disculpa al inicio de su viaje de un mes.

— ¿Quieres té?—como buen inglés tenía que ser educado, por muchas ganas que tuviera de entrar ya en materia. La tensión en su voz era palpable, y Mycroft contestó con una sonrisa muy educada.

—No, gracias. Apenas le daría un sorbo.

— ¿Ni whisky?

—Tampoco, gracias.

—Pues yo sí lo necesito—sacó del armario la botella de whisky sin abrir. No le gustaba, pero era lo único que le ayudaría a sobrellevar esa conversación.

—No me parece oportuno que bebas alcohol dado tu poco aguante…—Greg le atravesó con la mirada mientras se servía una copa, y Mycroft entendió la indirecta—. Está bien, no voy a meterme.

—Bien—bebió un sorbo para sentir la quemazón en la garganta, el empujón necesario—. Me prometiste que me explicarías todo, así que te escucharé hasta que me den ganas de darte una patada y echarte de mi casa.

Observó la reacción de Mycroft, quien tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que le veía así de pálido, nervioso, indeciso. Mycroft Holmes estaba indeciso. Eso era buena señal.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa el tulipán azul?

—No. Sé que es un color artificial, pero poco más—Mycroft carraspeó nervioso, recolocándose en el sofá.

—El color azul, en general, significa tranquilidad, paz, calma, lealtad—bebió otro sorbo de whisky, dejando que siguiera hablando—. Y el tulipán en sí es una declaración de amor sincera. Completamente sincera—Mycroft recalcó las últimas palabras, mirándole fijamente. Esa vez fue el turno de Greg de tragar saliva.

— ¿Entonces? —quería que Mycroft siguiera explicando un poco más con tal de seguir viéndole tan indefenso. Normalmente era él el que tenía todo bajo control, pero esa vez no. Y quería disfrutar de la sensación.

—Con esa flor—dijo Mycroft lentamente, como si le costara decir las palabras—te muestro y te entrego mi amor sincero y leal hacia ti.

Si eso mismo se lo hubiera dicho unos días atrás, como mínimo se habría desmayado de la impresión. Pero en ese momento no, tenía que guardar la compostura. Greg se quedó mirando el tulipán azul, con un tallo largo pulcramente cortado y un par de hojas largas y estilizadas saliendo de él. La verdad es que era un ejemplar precioso, aun a pesar de que Greg no entendía mucho de flores.

—Supongo que lo tendré en cuenta.

Seguramente Mycroft se había esperado otra reacción porque se levantó deprisa del sofá y le intentó agarrar la mano sobre la encimera.

—Sé que he hecho las cosas mal desde el principio, pero…—cuando fue a rozarle la mano Greg apartó la suya y la dejó caer sobre su costado, por mucho que le doliera hacerlo. Y a Mycroft también le dolió a juzgar por su tono de voz—. Tienes derecho a sentirte así, no te culpo.

—Lo que faltaba, que me culparas.

—No he querido decir eso, Gregory—cada vez que decía su nombre le atravesaba por dentro, amenazando con perder el control. Bebió otro sorbo de whisky para darse fuerzas.

—Ya da bastante igual, sólo quiero que me lo expliques todo. Quiero la verdad, Mycroft, aunque me meta en problemas con el gobierno.

—Muy poca gente está enterada de lo que realmente ocurre—Mycroft había adoptado su forma de político, otra buena señal para Greg: hablaría en serio—. Hay tres versiones de todo este problema: sólo se estudia el verdadero caso Schmidt; hay un complot contra mi persona; y por último la verdadera.

—Y yo he pasado por las tres fases.

—Exacto—se volvió a sentar en el sofá, pero esa vez más relajado—. En la primera versión trabajan la mayor parte del personal del gobierno, en la segunda sólo los que están bajo mi supervisión directa, y en la tercera versión sólo estamos tú y yo. Sin contar a los dos criminales y a Sherlock, por supuesto.

— ¿Cuándo empezó todo?

Mycroft se quedó callado, mirándole. Sabía que en su cabeza estaba sopesando cientos de datos a la vez hasta que llegó a una conclusión favorable para Greg.

—Hace cinco años alguien empezó a mandarme cartas amenazadoras a mi despacho. No era nada nuevo, pero sabía muchos detalles de mi vida que son confidenciales. Con los recursos disponibles intenté dar con él y aunque al principio obtuve resultados, pronto dejaron de hacerlo. Yo aumenté mi seguridad y él tampoco podía acceder a mí, así que acabamos en una especie de tregua. Ese es al que tú conoces por el nombre italiano, según me ha dicho Sherlock.

—Diventare—Mycroft asintió satisfecho.

—Durante esta tregua con Diventare hubo una crisis en Ucrania que casi acaba con su economía. Yo intervine para que el país no acabara en la quiebra absoluta, pero hubo algunas personas muy afectadas que perdieron todo su poder adquisitivo.

—Y ahí entra el amigo anónimo de las cartas—Mycroft volvió a asentir, pero sin mirarle. Tenía la vista fijada en un punto, como si lo recitara de memoria.

—Me amenazó también, pero pensé que arruinado como estaba no podría hacer nada. Uno de los peores errores que he cometido en mi vida—desvió un momento la mirada hacia Greg, pero volvió a fijarla en ese punto indeterminado—. Un día, mientras me dirigía a mi despacho, sufrí una emboscada. Dos hombres armados me apearon del coche y me apuntaron con una escopeta en la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento de caos apareció un coche blindado que al parecer también quería matarme.

— ¿Eran el ucraniano y Diventare?

—Así es, aunque de eso me enteré más tarde. Diventare había decidido romper la tregua y acabar conmigo de la forma más rápida, al igual que el ucraniano. Al tener una seguridad tan alta sólo habían encontrado un punto débil contra mí, y los dos coincidieron a la vez. Habría sido bastante cómico si mi vida no se hubiera visto en peligro.

— ¿Cómo escapaste?

—Mis guardaespaldas están preparados para cualquier problema de ese estilo, así que sólo seguimos el protocolo. No quiero aburrirte con detalles técnicos. El problema surgió entonces, cuando el uno se dio cuenta de la existencia del otro. Estuvimos un par de años jugando al cazador y a la liebre, y me cansé de ser la liebre. Por los medios normales era incapaz de conseguir información de estas dos personas, algo que me llevara hacia ellas. No cometían ni un solo error, y sólo podían cometerlo si yo les obligaba a hacerlo.

—Por lo que me buscaste a mí.

—No a ti en concreto. Ellos buscaban desesperados mi punto débil, y yo se lo proporcioné. En principio no tenía que ser una persona, pero…

— ¿Pero? —le animó Greg a continuar mientras se servía otra copa de whisky. Hasta ese momento era como más o menos se lo había imaginado, sólo que ya sabía que Anónimo era ucraniano. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Schmidt? Ya lo averiguaría, aún tenía que esperar.

—Pero era lo más adecuado. Lo intenté con algunas personas elegidas al azar, personas con las que no tenía ningún tipo de relación. Pensé que eso confundiría a los otros dos y les obligaría a hacer algo fuera de lo común, algo que pudiera utilizar para encontrarles. Sin embargo no funcionó, ya fueran hombres o mujeres.

Greg sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y para mitigarlo bebió otro sorbo de whisky. Intentó permanecer impasible, pero le dolía demasiado.

—Llegados a este punto—dijo Greg—, ¿ya había muerto Schmidt?

—Esa parte es bastante más complicada, Gregory—sintió otra vez la punzada al oír su nombre—. Prefiero explicarlo después.

— ¿La habían matado ya?

—Sí.

—Continúa.

Mycroft carraspeó y pidió un vaso de agua, que Greg le dio mientras seguía escuchando.

—Me di cuenta que mi estratagema no funcionaba porque no les daba tiempo a reaccionar, así que tenía que buscar algo de mayor duración. Estuve buscando a alguien adecuado, pero no encontré a nadie.

— ¿Y cómo diste conmigo?—Greg quería sonar imparcial, objetivo, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

—Por Sherlock. Por algún caso suyo él había averiguado la existencia de estos dos criminales y quería intervenir. Yo me negaba, obviamente no necesitaba su ayuda. Él es incapaz de aceptar una negativa así que me persiguió día y noche para que aceptara, sin éxito, claro. Hasta que un día salió tu nombre en una conversación.

— ¿Mi nombre? ¿Por qué?

—Le enviaste un mensaje a Sherlock citándole en una escena del crimen. A esas alturas ya te había investigado, como a cualquiera del círculo de contactos de mi hermano, pero te analicé otra vez por si podías coincidir con lo que estaba buscando.

—Y lo hacía.

—No—lo dijo tan rotundamente que asustó a Greg.

— ¿No?

—No. Por aquel entonces aún estabas casado, no podías servirme.

— ¿Entonces? —su interior amenazaba con derrumbarse, no se lo había esperado.

—Te dejé apartado. Sherlock siguió intentando que considerara su ayuda, y se dio cuenta de cuál era mi verdadero plan. Y me dijo que tú eras el candidato perfecto. Por supuesto entramos en una discusión, le dije que estabas casado, que era imposible, pero él aseguraba que tu mujer te estaba engañando y que pronto te pediría el divorcio. Efectivamente fue así, al poco tiempo empezasteis los trámites de divorcio.

Greg se apoyó en la encimera, manteniendo como podía la compostura con la ayuda de otro sorbo de whisky. Sherlock sabía lo de su exmujer y no le había dicho nada…

—Obviamente no podía empezar una relación con alguien que, aunque tuviera inclinaciones homosexuales, había estado casado con una mujer tantos años…

—Espera un momento: ¿inclinaciones homosexuales? Yo nunca he sido gay.

—Todos tenemos cierto grado de atracción por el mismo sexo, Gregory, ya te lo dije. No es algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Greg quiso replicar, pero sabía que no llegaría a ningún sitio. Y quería seguir sabiendo la historia.

—Está bien, tengo tendencias homosexuales. Como sea, ¿qué pasó después?

—Sherlock y yo diseñamos los pasos para... —Mycroft se calló, indeciso. Greg notaba que sus sentimientos, aunque levemente, empezaban a rasgar esa máscara de político.

—Para enamorarme—dijo para facilitarle el trabajo, y Mycroft asintió.

—Sin embargo tuvimos que adelantar el plan varios meses, a causa del secuestro de los embajadores por parte de Diventare. Lo arreglé todo para que participaras en el caso, y el resto ya lo sabes.

— ¿Y el atentado?

—También lo organizamos—dijo Mycroft con aparente calma—. Diventare había movido ficha secuestrando a los embajadores, quería provocarme, y el ucraniano había matado a Russ por motivos que aún desconozco, aunque sospecho que era para que no dijera nada. De cualquier forma, ellos dos estaban en movimiento y tenía que apresurarme. Liberé a cuatro reos condenados a muerte y les llevé al Club Diógenes, donde…

La voz de Mycroft se quebró en ese momento, y la aparente calma que tenía empezó a derrumbarse. Se tapó la cara con las manos, claramente afectado.

—Sabía que era necesario, pero cuando te vi tirado en el suelo, sufriendo los primeros síntomas del veneno, yo… Y después cuando estabas ingresado, inconsciente… Decidí echarme atrás. No podía soportar verte así, ver que estabas sufriendo tanto por algo en lo que no tenías nada que ver…—levantó su cara y le miró con los ojos enrojecidos, pero serio—. Habías conseguido algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría, Gregory, y hasta que no te vi en ese estado no lo comprendí.

Se levantó despacio y se fue acercando a Greg sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, hipnotizándole, paralizándole con su mirada hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

—Me estaba enamorando de ti, Gregory—dijo en un susurro, y aunque no le tocaba Greg podía sentir la electricidad de su piel—. Había estado tan pendiente de ti, tan interesado en saber tus gustos, tus aficiones, que cuando finalmente te conocí me capturaste por completo. Me asustaba mucho, pero aún más me asustaba saber que te estaba metiendo en un asunto muy peligroso.

— ¿Por eso, cuando desperté en el hospital—susurró también Greg, mirándole a los ojos azules—, me pediste perdón tan desesperadamente?

—Me sentía muy culpable, asustado… Sentía emociones que jamás había sentido y no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que podrías averiguar todo eso y me entraba pánico cada vez que lo pensaba.

—Y aun así seguiste.

—Se lo dije a Sherlock, que abortaría la misión. Que me echaría atrás, no merecías todo eso. Y él descubrió lo que sentía, lo que siento—rectificó—por ti, y que iba a ayudarme—soltó una risa despreocupada y rozó levemente la mano de Greg, quien no rehusó del contacto—. Mi hermano me decía que estaba muy solo, que te necesitaba. Mantuvimos esa conversación muchas veces, yo no quería ceder. No quería que tú siguieras formando parte del plan, pero tampoco podía dejarte. Y a medida que pasaban los días en el hospital soportaba aún menos la idea de no poder estar contigo, aunque eso significara hacerte pasar por todo lo que estás pasando.

Mycroft dejó caer su mano y con la otra le rozó suavemente la mejilla a Greg.

—Quería, necesitaba—rectificó Mycroft—que te enamoraras de mí. Así que seguí con el plan, por mucho que me doliera. Me puedes acusar de haberte ocultado muchas cosas, pero nunca de que no sintiera algo por ti todo este tiempo. Yo—sus labios casi se rozaban, y aunque Greg quisiera besarle tenía que aguantar o su propio plan se echaría a perder—, yo te quiero, Gregory.

Greg cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, muy consciente de que lo que iba a hacer a continuación era un paso decisivo en su plan.

— ¿Mis acciones durante todo este tiempo les han obligado a moverse? ¿Esos dos han cometido los errores que buscabas?

—Sí. Sé que he sido muy egoísta, Gregory, pero si no hubiera sido por ti no habría aguantado todas las presiones y tensiones que he tenido. Sin cada mirada, sin cada sonrisa… Cada día desde que te conozco me has dado un motivo más para acabar con esos dos, el poder tener una vida junto a ti. Y no hay día que no me haya recriminado todas las mentiras.

—Mycroft…

—Dijiste que tenías que volver a confiar en mí, ¿verdad? Sé que no lo merezco, pero haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a hacerlo—Mycroft seguía igual de cerca, casi rozándose los labios—. No habrá más mentiras ni más engaños, Gregory. Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarles, y que juntos les hagamos pagar todo lo que han provocado. Por favor, perdóname aunque no me lo merezca. Sin ti nada merecería la pena.

Tras mirarse profundamente a los ojos durante un rato, Greg pensó que ya había sido suficiente. Agarró delicadamente las manos de Mycroft y no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa, algo que Mycroft no se esperaba.

— ¿Gregory?

—No eres el único que sabe jugar, ¿sabes?

— ¿Perdón?

Era tal la cara de incomprensión de Mycroft que Greg no pudo resistirse a robarle un beso, aunque más corto de lo que le gustaba.

—Tendría que haberme dedicado a la actuación—le dijo con sorna a Mycroft.

—Espera, ¿tú…? ¿Tenías planeado que dijera todo esto?

—Así es—por primera vez podía darse la satisfacción de haber hecho algo que Mycroft no se esperaba.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el puñetazo de Sherlock, tu enfado? ¿Y…?

—Por supuesto que estaba enfadado cuando recibí la llamada del ucraniano contándome la verdad, y ese puñetazo se lo tenía reservado a Sherlock desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tirando de la mano de Mycroft le llevó hacia la habitación desabrochándose los primeros botones de su camisa con la mano libre.

—Me siento muy tentado a dejarlo todo y marcharme del país, a lo mejor aceptando la oferta del embajador Haschek. Pero entonces me perdería la dulce venganza contra el ucraniano y contra el italiano, y por supuesto no habría podido oír tu explicación ni tus más sinceras disculpas.

Mycroft estaba tan atónito que era incapaz de reaccionar cuando llegaron a la habitación.

— ¿Me has manipulado?

—Quería devolverte parte de lo que me has hecho, una parte pequeña de mi venganza—Greg le desató la corbata y la tiró al suelo.

—Entonces…

—Os he engañado a todos con mi actuación—besó el cuello de Mycroft mientras le desabrochaba el chaleco.

— ¿No me odias?—lo dijo tan serio que Greg paró y le miró a los ojos—. ¿No vas a terminar con lo nuestro?

—Sería incapaz de odiarte, Mycroft. No soy tan listo como tú, pero sé cómo piensas y entiendo tus actos—desabrochó el último botón del chaleco y se lo quitó junto con la chaqueta, dejándole sólo con la camisa—. He tenido muchas dudas estas últimas horas, no te lo voy a negar—le quitó uno a uno los botones de la camisa—, pero durante todo este tiempo me has demostrado que realmente te preocupas por mí, que me quieres. Puede que nuestra relación no empezara de la mejor manera—le sacó la camisa del pantalón tirándola al suelo, dejándole con el torso desnudo—, y también puede ser que haya demasiados problemas éticos en todo este asunto—le quitó el cinturón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón—, pero soy incapaz de no creerte aun siendo consciente de todos los problemas. Yo también te quiero tal y como eres, con tus peculiaridades de Holmes, y en el fondo me da igual todo lo que pase si sé que nos queremos.

Greg le miró a los ojos y disfrutó de cada gesto de Mycroft: la incredulidad, la sorpresa, la vergüenza, la alegría, todo eso se reflejaba en su cara. Le besó dulcemente, despacio primero, disfrutando de esa nueva conexión con Mycroft y del tacto de sus manos quitándole la camisa. Desnudaron el uno al otro y se tumbaron en la cama, deseosos, conscientes más que nunca del cuerpo del otro. Querían demostrar con besos y caricias todo aquello que no podían expresar con palabras: Mycroft agradecimiento, Greg aceptación y perdón.

Cada parte que tocaban ardía de pasión y cada beso electrificaba sus labios, sabiendo que lo importante era hacer que el otro llegara a un éxtasis absoluto. Las manos de Mycroft en la erección de Greg le volvían loco, al igual que sus labios alrededor del pene de Mycroft o sus dedos en su entrada. Había sido buen previsor y había comprado lubricante, y en ese momento lo disfrutaba al notar la facilidad con la que entraban sus dedos, la facilidad con la que le tocaba ese punto sensible que tanto le hacía gemir a Mycroft y pedir más. Quería sentirse otra vez en su interior y estaba como loco por probarlo esa vez con el lubricante, así que poco a poco, estando sobre Mycroft, fue entrando, disfrutando de la estrechez y de las reacciones de los músculos de Mycroft sobre su pene. Empezó a moverse lentamente, intentando dar con el punto sensitivo de su enamorado, pero él le pedía más, más rapidez, más rudeza. Aumentó el ritmo y le besó apasionadamente hasta que los dos llegaron al mejor orgasmo que Greg recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Greg salió de Mycroft, pero se quedó tumbado sobre él, recuperando el aliento, dándole pequeños besos por su cara. Mycroft a su vez sonreía y le devolvía cada beso que le daba, por lo que poco tiempo después volvió a surgir la pasión entre los dos. Pasaron así toda la noche hasta que no pudieron más y se durmieron del cansancio, aunque eso sí, abrazados, atesorando el uno al otro.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! ¿Qué, os pensábais que se iba a terminar todo? ¡Ja! No os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente. Sé que con los últimos capítulos os he hecho sufrir un poco, pero ya sabéis que soy un poco mala y no puedo remediarlo. Además, me lo pedía la historia. Aun así la recompensa al final de este capítulo no es mala, o eso espero. Al final Greg es el que ha estado jugando con todos, es un hombre con el que hay que tener cuidado, un hombre de armas tomar... xD Pero lo importante es saber qué os ha parecido este capítulo, ya se han puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa y ahora empezará lo realmente bueno, la acción ;)  
> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar como siempre digo ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	24. Capítulo 24

Se despertó bruscamente, sobresaltado, excitado. Bajó la mirada sin saber qué estaba pasando y se encontró a Mycroft con su boca en… Un espasmo de placer recorrió su cuerpo y tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas para contener los gemidos, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito. Hundió aún más su cabeza entre las almohadas gozando del placer que le proporcionaba la boca de Mycroft.

—Me vengo, Mycroft…

Y eso hizo, soltando su semen sobre él mismo con un gemido profundo. Esperó al último rastro del orgasmo para abrir los ojos y mirar al sonriente Mycroft.

—Buenos días, Gregory.

—Esto sí es empezar bien el día.

— ¿Te ha gustado? No me había dado cuenta—dijo irónicamente levantando una ceja, y Greg le tiró una almohada.

Como respuesta Mycroft le besó el vientre y le limpió el semen reutilizando una de las toallas de esa noche.

— ¿No tienes que irte de viaje?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—le limpió por completo y le volvió a dar varios besos rápidos por el vientre.

—La última vez te fuiste casi al terminar de hacerlo, y que yo recuerde aún te quedan varios días de viaje.

—Esta vez no me pienso ir. Es más, pasaré todo el día contigo.

Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Greg dio un vuelco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con él…

— ¿De verdad? ¿No va a haber ninguna guerra mundial, un desastre nuclear o algo por el estilo?

—Nada de nada, me he asegurado de ello. Hoy me he tomado el día completamente libre.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó extrañado, no era muy propio de Mycroft.

—Supuestamente tendría que haber venido hoy a hablar contigo, pero no pude aguantar y llegué anoche. No sabes cuánto me alegro de ello.

Greg se sentó sobre la cama y Mycroft, aún tumbado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, le rodeó con los brazos. Le acarició el pelo desordenado y Mycroft cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Gregory. No te imaginas cuánto.

—Y yo. Intenta no volver a irte un mes, sin ti todo se desmorona—Mycroft abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente.

— ¿De verdad me perdonas, Gregory?

— ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo? —dijo Greg mientras seguía revolviéndole el pelo y acariciándole la cara.

—No es eso, es que no le encuentro lógica. Analizando todos los hechos hasta ahora…

—Sé los riesgos que estoy asumiendo, y estoy dispuesto a ello—se agachó para besarle en la mejilla, y se quedó inclinado aspirando el olor que tanto había echado de menos—. Así que no lo vuelvas a mencionar si no quieres que me lo replantee.

—No te merezco—dijo Mycroft completamente serio, y Greg no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sincera.

—Lo sé.

—Te quiero, Gregory.

—Lo sé, yo también—Greg se dio cuenta de algo y volvió a reírse para sorpresa de Mycroft.

— ¿Tanta gracia te hace?

—No es eso, es que llevo mucho tiempo sin decir en voz alta un “te quiero”, desde… Madre mía, desde hace años—Greg se irguió y Mycroft le imitó, sentándose de lado en la cama—. Nunca se lo dije a Susie durante los últimos años de nuestro matrimonio.

Greg no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos viajaran al pasado, a todas aquellas veces que estuvo junto a Susie viendo una comedia romántica en la televisión, cuando cocinaban juntos, paseaban por el parque… Y en ninguna ocasión se lo recordó, aun a pesar de lo importante que sabía que era para ella.

—Mejor para mí, entonces—Mycroft se acercó a Greg y le empezó a besar por el cuello, lo que hizo que volviera al presente y se olvidara de los malos recuerdos.

—Más te vale no haberme dejado marcas esta vez, Mycroft.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero que la gente sepa que no se pueden acercar a ti, que eres mío.

— Ah, ¿así que soy de tu propiedad? —dijo Greg burlonamente mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás para facilitarle el trabajo a Mycroft.

—Exacto.

—Entonces yo también tengo que marcarte, no sabes cómo te mira la gente.

—No tanto como a ti, te lo aseguro.

—Claro que sí, señor Misterioso.

La temperatura volvía a subir entre ellos dos, pero Mycroft paró de golpe.

—Perdona, antes tengo que lavarme los dientes.

—Creo que hay un cepillo nuevo en algún armario del baño.

Con un último besó detrás de la oreja Mycroft se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo, para deleite de Greg, y entró en el baño. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y vio que la habitación estaba hecha un desastre: toda la ropa por el suelo, pañuelos y toallas sucias, condones usados… Tendría que recoger, pero se estaba tan bien tumbado desnudo en la cama que ni siquiera iba a levantarse para preparar el desayuno. ¿Quién le iba a decir que con casi 50 años iba a disfrutar del sexo en pareja como cuando era joven? Sí, estaba en buena forma, no podía negarlo, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse por su cuerpo. Era más pervertido de lo que se había imaginado. Quería meterse con Mycroft en la ducha, quién sabe, a lo mejor atarlo en la cama… Demasiadas ideas se pasaban por su cabeza y eso se notaba en su entrepierna. Estaba notando las primeras palpitaciones de una erección, por eso maldijo todo lo que se le ocurrió cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa. Se puso el pantalón que tenía para estar por casa y cerró la puerta de la habitación, fuera quien fuera no tenía por qué ver nada de lo que había pasado ahí dentro.

Abrió la puerta y una estela negra pasó junto a él. Y detrás estaba John. ¿Es que Sherlock no tenía una forma más normal de entrar en la casa de los demás?

—Hola, John. Pasa.

John le dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento y le dejó pasar. El menor de los Holmes estaba en medio del salón, con su nariz morada e inflamada a causa del puñetazo del día anterior, observándolo todo con detalle. Sobre todo el tulipán azul.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sherlock? —puso agua a hervir para Mycroft. Ya que se había levantado, aprovecharía para hacerle un té. Y con un poco de suerte hasta Sherlock se iba antes de que Mycroft saliera del baño.

—Sherlock ha venido para disculparse, ¿verdad? —le dijo John como haría una profesora con un niño pequeño, pero como Sherlock no le hacía caso le dio un leve empujón que le hizo reaccionar.

—Sí, esto…—Sherlock empezó a hablar sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, estaba analizando el poco rastro que Mycroft había dejado en el salón—. Tuve una pequeña charla con John y llegué a la conclusión de que efectivamente había sido… ¿cómo era, John? Ah, sí, desconsiderado, egocéntrico, mentiroso y despreciable. Por cierto, ¿cuándo se ha marchado mi hermano? Creía que llegaba hoy.

—De hecho sigo aquí, hermano—dijo Mycroft desde la puerta de la habitación. Se había puesto un albornoz que Greg ignoraba que tenía, lo que dejaba ver parte de sus piernas y sus pies descalzos.

—Por el amor de Dios—la mueca de asco de Sherlock era todo un espectáculo—. Mycroft, dime que por lo menos llevas ropa interior.

Mycroft rodeó la mesa y le dio un beso a Greg (lo que enfureció a Sherlock) antes de contestar:

—Ni a ti ni a mí nos hace falta siquiera preguntarlo, querido hermano. ¿Eso es té? —preguntó mientras miraba la tetera a punto de sonar, ignorando deliberadamente a Sherlock para hacerle enojar aún más.

— ¿Y con él no estás enfadado?—dijo Sherlock, incrédulo—. ¿Él ha sido el principal causante de todo esto y tan solo por el sexo lo olvidas todo?

—No te metas, Sherlock—le advirtió John, pero él también parecía divertirse con la situación.

—Venía obligado a pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, pero veo que ya no es necesario. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, y cuanto antes olvide esta desagradable escena, mejor—Sherlock se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Greg no iba a dejar que se marchara así como así.

—Que haya perdonado a Mycroft no significa que te haya perdonado a ti, Sherlock—el menor de los hermanos se giró al escuchar su nombre.

—Eso es cierto, Sherlock—dijo Mycroft mientras sacaba un par de tazas para el té—. Mi situación con Gregory es completamente distinta a la que puedas tener tú. Además, ¿no fuiste tú el que me aconsejaste que me diera prisa si no quería perder a Gregory?

Greg se llevó una de las tazas a los labios y observó a Sherlock sin intentar echarse a reír: se estaba sonrojando a causa de la vergüenza, y pasaba su mirada rápidamente de Greg a Mycroft.

—Eso está fuera de contexto, Mycroft—se excusó Sherlock en un intento desesperado de llevarle la contraria a su hermano.

—Sherlock, no te avergüences. Cuanto antes aceptes que te preocupas por él, mejor será—Greg parafraseó con una frase que Sherlock le dijo hacía un tiempo en relación con Mycroft, y él se dio cuenta.

—Lestrade, esta conversación no te incumbe.

Mycroft abrió la boca para contestar a su hermano, pero Greg le contestó antes:

—Por supuesto que no, Sherlock, qué idea la mía—dijo irónicamente mientras se acercaba al menor de los Holmes y le dijo en voz baja sin que Mycroft ni John se enterasen—: te dije que tenía más recursos que tú para sonsacarle la información a tu hermano.

Sherlock se puso aún más rojo, si es que era posible, y se encaró a Mycroft:

— ¿A él sí le cuentas el complot en el que estás metido y a mí no? —Sherlock estaba claramente ofendido, pero Mycroft se lo tomó a broma.

—Por favor, hermano, no me hagas reír. ¿Desde cuándo te he contado algo por voluntad propia?

Con su taza de té en la mano Mycroft se sentó en el sofá, de una forma tan elegante como si llevara ropa debajo del albornoz. Las peleas con su hermano le hacían parecer más seguro de su entorno, lo dominaba todo con su mirada, incluso hizo que John se apartara de su camino. Greg se rió por dentro ante la actitud de Mycroft: quién habría dicho que fue el que más pidió y rogó en la cama por la noche.

— ¿Así que sabe quién le escribió las cartas anónimas?

—Efectivamente.

— ¿Y también quién es el italiano?

—Por supuesto.

Greg sospechaba que Mycroft sólo decía eso para enfadar aún más a su hermano, aunque lo más probable era que supiera más que él.

— ¿Y lo del….?

— ¿Accidente? Oh, eso fue lo primero.

— ¿Cuánto te costó hacer que te perdonara, Mycroft?—preguntó Sherlock acusante mientras atravesaba a su hermano con la mirada—. ¿Dinero? ¿Más información? ¿Promesas?

— ¿Tanto te interesa que te perdone Gregory, hermano? —le respondió Mycroft con la misma mirada desafiante.

—Estoy aquí, ¿sabéis? —intervino Greg, pero los dos hermanos le ignoraron por completo.

—Es inútil, te lo digo por experiencia—le comentó John.

Mycroft tomó un sorbo de su taza, suspiró y la dejó sobre la mesilla.

—En realidad no tendría que haber hecho nada. Gregory jugó con nosotros para darnos una lección, Sherlock.

—Lestrade sería incapaz de hacer algo así—podría parecer que Sherlock lo dijo en un buen sentido, pero no, fue justamente en el contrario. No es que no lo pudiera hacer por ser buena persona, no. Por el tono de voz de Sherlock Greg no lo habría podido hacer porque no se le habría ocurrido. Y eso le enfureció muchísimo—. ¿Crees que habría podido golpearme si…?

—Sigo estando aquí, Sherlock. Y sí, te engañé. Engañé a los mismísimos hermanos Holmes para conseguir lo que yo quería: saber toda la verdad.

Esperaba que Sherlock se enfadara, pero en vez de ello la sorpresa apareció en la cara del menor de los hermanos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero el puñetazo…

—Te lo estaba guardando desde el día que te conocí.

Sherlock se quedó callado mientras sólo se oía la risa de John, de la que acabaron contagiándose Mycroft y Greg. Cuando pararon, Sherlock carraspeó y habló completamente serio:

—Admito que ha sido una sorpresa que actuaras así, Lestrade. No me lo esperaba. Aun así, no es razón suficiente para… esto—dijo despectivamente señalando a Mycroft, quien levantó una ceja.

—Nadie te ha obligado a venir, has venido por tu cuenta y riesgo.

—Me obligó John.

—Eso es cierto, no sabía que tendríamos compañía.

—Bueno, ya da igual—dijo Greg terminándose la taza de té—. Lo importante es que todo está solucionado y mañana a primera hora empezaremos a trabajar en serio con el ucraniano y el italiano.

— ¿Mañana? —preguntó John sin ver la mueca de asco de Sherlock.

—Sí, mañana—contestó Greg tirando a John y a Sherlock de un brazo fuera de su casa—. Ni se os ocurra molestarnos hasta entonces, ¿entendido?

Y sin esperar una respuesta les cerró la puerta en las narices y se sentó en el sofá con Mycroft.

— ¿Mañana por la mañana?

—Así es—Greg posó un brazo en los hombros de Mycroft y metió su mano por el albornoz.

—Me pregunto qué será tan importante como para dejarlo aplazado—Mycroft se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Greg y se desabrochó el cinturón del albornoz.

—Tengo bastantes cosas en mente—Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Greg, pero casi se fue al instante, cuando se dio cuenta que Sherlock había abierto la puerta y estaba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados

— ¿Es que no podéis esperar ni cinco minutos? ¡Por Dios, que seguimos aquí!

— ¡Sherlock, fuera! —gritó Greg enfadado. Le movió a base de empujones hasta la puerta, pero Sherlock se resistió agarrándose al marco de la puerta.

—Necesito leer la última carta que te envió el ucraniano.

—Adiós, Sherlock—Mycroft soltó las manos de Sherlock de la puerta y cerró la puerta con llave. Escucharon el forcejeo de Sherlock con la cerradura, y a John subir las escaleras para buscarle mientras le acusaba de comportarse como un niño pequeño.

—Hay veces que tu hermano es realmente insoportable.

—Para mí siempre lo ha sido, pero olvidémosle hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Mycroft le abrazó por detrás y le mordió a Greg una oreja, lo que le provocó un gemido.

— ¿Qué te parece si más tarde ordenamos comida italiana a domicilio y comemos en la cama?—le preguntó Mycroft de forma sugerente. Greg se giró y le besó suavemente en los labios mientras le empujaba hasta la habitación.

—Tengo hambre ahora mismo, y no precisamente de comida italiana—Mycroft no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pícara a causa de su comentario y Greg la sintió a través del beso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Qué susto, pensé que no me daba tiempo a actualizar hoy D: Os aviso ahora que si las siguientes semanas no actualizo los lunes, miércoles o viernes es porque estoy hasta arriba de cosas que hacer, pero no os preocupéis que no me olvido de vosotros ^.^ Si sucede, que espero que no, actualizaré lo más pronto posible, así que no desesperéis.  
> Bueno, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya iba siendo hora de un capítulo sin más preocupaciones que pasarse todo el día en la cama, y después de tanta tensión en los capítulos anteriores estos dos se lo merecían, ¿no? Y vosotros también, por supuesto ;D Un capítulo de descanso para los que aún están por venir... Jeje. ¿Y las reacciones de Sherlock? Ay, qué mal lleva el Mystrade xD  
> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar los capítulos, como siempre digo. Cada día me sorprendo más de la aceptación que está teniendo, y todo gracias a vosotros ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	25. Capítulo 25

Estaba de pie junto a su coche aparcado en doble fila a la puerta de la embajada norteamericana, fumando el primer cigarrillo en semanas, mientras esperaba que Donovan saliera con el informe de los rusos que les prometió el embajador Haschek. Habían tardado más de lo que les dijeron, pero lo tenían al fin y al cabo. Retuvo el humo en su boca y lo expulsó lentamente mientras observaba a los empleados entrar y salir, charlando en grupos de los problemas burocráticos con a saber qué país, quejándose de los pocos productos de limpieza que quedaban para el resto de la semana… En fin, lo normal de cualquier embajada. Un hombre abrió la puerta para entrar, pero se apartó un momento para dejar salir a Donovan, quien fue directamente hacia él con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Esa mañana había tenido una fuerte discusión con Anderson en su propio despacho, lo que implicaba que estuviera de mal humor todo el día, pero la cara que tenía en ese momento le indicaba que Anderson no tenía nada que ver.

Greg tiró el cigarrillo a medio terminar sobre el asfalto y soltó el poco humo que le quedaba en la boca.

— ¿Problemas?—le preguntó a Donovan mientras la abría la puerta del copiloto. Era bastante arriesgado dejar el coche en segunda fila sin acreditación y los guardias de seguridad llevaban mirándole raro todo ese tiempo, así que mejor hablar en el coche.

—Malísimas, señor—Donovan se calló cuando Greg cerró la puerta y esperó hasta que rodeara el coche para subirse al asiento del conductor—. Al parecer el gobierno ruso no ha visto con buenos ojos que los estadounidenses intercedieran por nosotros y van a tomar represalias contra ellos.

—Eso no me importa, es problema de los yankees. Me refiero al informe.

—Lo he visto por encima pero no veo que haya ninguna irregularidad.

—No, si la hay la habrán ocultado muy bien. Quiero a todo el equipo trabajando en esto, Donovan. Sin excepciones.

—Pero también tenemos que seguir con el asesinato del vagabundo, señor.

Solomon, cómo no. Casi se había olvidado de él.

—Si no hemos encontrado nada a estas alturas, no habrá nada más—no podía decirle a Donovan que sabía quién había sido, y mucho menos que no podrían arrestarle—. Es un pobre vagabundo sin identificación, nadie ha reclamado su cuerpo. Estaba sólo en este mundo, y sabes que en casos como estos la policía no puede hacer nada. Fue una riña más entre vagabundos.

Pilló el primer desvío hacia la autopista para ahorrase el atasco de media mañana, pero estaba tan despistado que casi se chocaba con el coche de delante. No quería que Donovan investigara el asesinato y se encontrara con Diventare, quería protegerla. Y que no entorpeciera sus planes. Si la convencía de que era un simple vagabundo más, estaría salvado. Si no, tendría un problema más del que ocuparse.

—Eso no me parece lógico. Si hubiera sido otro vagabundo habríamos obtenido una rápida confesión, como en otras ocasiones. Y no me creo que invirtiera una energía que no tuviera para colgar a un hombre del techo, es demasiado sospechoso. Además es nuestra obligación acabar con todas las vías de investigación, señor. Déjeme seguir investigando el asesinato mientras los demás se centran en el informe.

Aunque esa vena de curiosidad insaciable de Donovan les había ido bien en más de un caso tenía que cortarla en ese momento pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para alejarla de la investigación. La miraba de reojo, estaba esperando impaciente su respuesta. Apretó impotente el volante, sabiendo que no tenía más opción si no quería que empezara a sospechar de él.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero en cuanto necesitemos más manos para el informe, nos ayudarás.

—Sí, señor—dijo muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Llegaron rápidamente a Scotland Yard y Greg reunió a su equipo para darles las directrices de la investigación del informe y del caso en general.

—Dos personas aparecen asesinadas en un almacén vacío—mostró en el proyector la imagen de la escena del crimen sin los cuerpos para mostrar las estanterías vacías—. Es el único de la empresa constructora Abe’s Factory, y a pesar de una factura de compra de 250 mil libras no hay nada. La factura no especifica qué materiales se compraron a esta empresa rusa, pero New Scotland Yard tiene una teoría—Greg se sentía como pez en el agua, estaba dando esa charla con pasión y lo vio reflejado en las caras de su equipo—. La empresa se estaba hundiendo, necesitaban algo que les diferenciase de la competencia, así que decidieron implantar diamantes verdaderos en sus materiales de construcción. Sin embargo eran demasiado caros para su presupuesto, y dos accionistas minoritarios—Greg mostró la fotografía en la morgue de los dos asesinados—decidieron comprarlos mediante el tráfico ilegal. Entraron en contacto con esta empresa, cuyo país es uno de los mayores productores de diamantes del mundo, y obtuvieron los diamantes. Tuvieron que falsificar facturas y documentación para que pareciera legal, por supuesto para destruirlos casi todos después, sólo sobrevivió nuestra factura. Sin embargo hubo algún problema: alguien robó los diamantes y asesinó a los dos accionistas minoritarios. Abe’s Factory no pudo denunciar el robo por ser diamantes ilegales, y desde luego no nos van a ayudar a encontrarlos—Greg miró a todos los de su equipo, uno a uno, callado, aumentando la tensión—. Tenemos que encontrar al asesino y al ladrón, y todas nuestras posibilidades están en la información que hemos conseguido de la empresa rusa. Demostremos que están metidos en el tráfico ilegal de diamantes y el criminal será nuestro. Os recomiendo que recordéis lo que podáis saber de ruso, el traductor estará bastante ocupado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada, así que Greg les dio a todos una copia del informe de la empresa para que empezaran cuanto antes. Obviamente no podía decirles que Russ estaba infiltrado en Abe’s Factory durante el robo, ni que seguramente era una de las razones del robo. De eso se encargaría él, por el momento sólo necesitaba que la investigación siguiera adelante.

Salió de la sala de reuniones para encerrarse en su despacho, pero Donovan le paró en el camino:

—Señor, quiero salir para investigar el asesinato.

Greg frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que no la pudiera tener bajo supervisión pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No por el momento.

—De acuerdo, Donovan. Con la más mínima sospecha, llámame.

Donovan asintió con la cabeza y entró en el ascensor bajo la atenta mirada de Greg. Intentó calmarse mientas cerraba la puerta de su despacho: si a él le había costado tantísimo saber la verdad (o prácticamente toda) Donovan no tendría ninguna oportunidad, pero más le valía estar preparado por si ella acababa descubriéndolo todo por casualidad.

Se frotó la cara con las manos en un intento de despejarse y miró por encima el informe de la empresa rusa: eran páginas y páginas llenas de números y documentos oficiales aburridísimos traducidos al inglés que tardarían en leer varios días. Después, con suerte, podrían investigarlos a fondo, aunque de mala manera estando en otro país. Era una tarea difícil, pero tenían que hacerla así que Greg respiró hondo y empezó a leer atentamente el informe por la primera página.

Pasaron las horas entre aquellas páginas llenas de números, sin interrupciones aparte del cartero y de dos policías buscando su firma para unos documentos. Aparentemente parecía que esa empresa lo tenía todo al día y de forma legal, pero tenía algo que Greg estaba harto de ver: culpabilidad. Cada página le gritaba que todo era mentira, pero no sabía si se lo decía su instinto policial o si era su sed de venganza quien le hacía ver cosas que no eran verdad.

Intentó leer una hora más, pero su cuerpo no podía aguantar más. Había pasado casi dos noches sin dormir del tirón, algo normal teniendo a Mycroft en la misma cama, y la comida tampoco había sido la más sana. El resultado era hambre y sueño a partes iguales poco antes de terminar su turno. Se estiró en el sillón mientras bostezaba y pensó si Mycroft tendría esa noche libre. Le apetecía mucho recuperar su vieja costumbre de ir a cenar juntos al restaurante que tanto le gustaba a Mycroft, así que marcó su número en el móvil y esperó a que contestara:

— _Hola, Gregory._

—Hola, Mycroft. ¿Te pillo en un mal momento?

— _En absoluto, de hecho iba a llamarte en un momento para invitarte a cenar. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos._

Greg soltó una leve sonrisa por el teléfono.

—Me has leído la mente. Necesito desconectar urgentemente.

— _¿Tan duro ha sido tu día?_

—Me estoy aprendiendo de memoria el informe de los rusos—por la noche, durante varios de sus descansos, Greg le había puesto al corriente de todos sus problemas, y aunque Mycroft los sabía le había dejado hablar toda la noche—. Estoy harto de tantos números.

— _Te recojo en 15 minutos y me lo cuentas con detalles. Hasta ahora._

—Hasta ahora.

  
  


* * *

 

Estaban abrazados en su cama después de una cena copiosa y una ronda de sexo desenfrenado en la que Greg casi se atrevió a probar el lubricante, pero en el último momento se había echado para atrás. Mycroft no se lo reprochaba, no paraba de decirle que fuera a su ritmo, pero en el fondo se sentía mal. Quería sentir a Mycroft dentro de él, pero para él era un paso tan grande e importante en su relación que se sentía un poco inseguro. Una pequeña parte de él seguía sin creerse que hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente estar en una relación con otro hombre, aún más con todos los problemas por los que habían pasado. Pero con Mycroft abrazado a él, como en ese momento, todo lo malo desaparecía. Le besó suavemente en la frente y le empezó a acariciar por la espalda.

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero cada vez contigo el sexo es mejor.

—Porque quiero liberarte de la tensión de tu trabajo, Gregory.

Greg dejó su mirada fija en el mural de su habitación y frunció el ceño, algo de lo que Mycroft se dio cuenta.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama el ucraniano, Mycroft? —guardó silencio, así que Greg insistió—. Mycroft…

—Sigo sin querer que te pase nada, Gregory.

—Dímelo—se lo dijo con dulzura, notando el dolor en la voz de Mycroft.

—No le he visto en persona, pero sí en muchos documentos. Artem Koval. Poseía varias de las empresas más fructíferas del país que cayeron en la bancarrota.

— ¿Nunca has conseguido una imagen suya?

—No, por lo que dudo que ese sea su verdadero nombre. Y según su expediente nunca ha salido de su país.

—Russ le tuvo que conocer en Londres por lo que me dijo, así que podría ser inglés.

—Es lo primero que investigué, pero es un hombre muy escurridizo—murmuró Mycroft. Le costaba admitir que no obtuviera los resultados deseados cuando hacía algo, así que Greg le consoló con otro beso en la frente, y Mycroft giró su cara hacia él—. No hablemos de trabajo ahora, por favor.

Le besó en los labios bastante rato, hasta que las tripas de Mycroft empezaron a sonar.

—Lo siento—dijo un poco avergonzado—, tengo que ir al baño.

Mycroft cerró la puerta del baño y Greg se estiró en la cama. Siempre pasaba algo parecido, y es que al parecer era normal ir al baño por el sexo anal. Movimiento de intestinos o algo así le había explicado Mycroft, algo desagradable que tampoco ayudaba a que quisiera probar el lubricante. Esa vez iba para largo, así que salió al salón y encendió la televisión mientras repetía mentalmente el nombre del ucraniano: Artem Koval. Poco a poco iba sabiendo más, aunque seguía sin ser suficiente.

Cambió el canal de la televisión hasta que una imagen le obligó a parar en un canal de prensa amarilla: la presentadora estaba hablando de Christoffer Lindström, el embajador sueco secuestrado y novio de Ana Schmidt. La última noticia que tuvo Greg de Christoffer Lindström era que había dimitido de su puesto de embajador, y en ese momento le veía a través de la televisión bajando de un avión privado. Subió el volumen y escuchó a la presentadora, quien preguntaba a cámara por qué el embajador, después de las malas experiencias que había pasado en esta ciudad querría volver, cosa que también se preguntaba Greg. Desde luego él no volvería a la ciudad donde asesinaron a su novia y donde le secuestraron, algo importante debía haberle obligado a ir. Al parecer no había difundido el motivo de su visita para pasar inadvertido; después de la aparente resolución del caso Schmidt se había vuelto un personaje famoso en la prensa amarilla, y seguía siéndolo, aunque no lo suficiente ya que a los pocos minutos cambiaron de noticia.

El universo no dejaba nada al azar. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en esa frase, pero en ese momento le iba perfecto. No creía que fuera casualidad la visita del exembajador sueco en ese momento de su investigación, y sobre todo cuando el ucraniano Artem Koval le había dicho que no seguiría contándole nada sobre Russ. Como de otras muchas cosas, Greg no se dio cuenta al principio del todo que Christoffer Lindström debía saber mucho más de lo que contaba a la policía. Era el novio de Schmidt, debía tener muchos detalles sobre la relación de su difunta novia con su supuesto asesino, detalles que le podrían ayudar.

Escuchó la cadena del baño y Mycroft se asomó por la puerta de la habitación:

— ¿Gregory?

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué? —preguntó Greg un poco sobresaltado.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo…—señaló la televisión, sin saber cómo explicarle—. ¿Te acuerdas del embajador sueco?

—Lindström, le recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Ha vuelto a Londres—Mycroft permaneció impasible. Sospechosamente impasible—. ¿Mycroft?

—Dime, querido.

— ¿Tú sabes algo? —Greg apagó el televisor, se levantó del sofá y fue acercándose lentamente.

—No sé por qué debería saberlo.

—Mycroft—le llamó con tono amenazador hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, quien levantó la ceja—, cuéntame todo lo que sabes sobre Lindström.

—Deberíamos dejar de hablar sobre trabajo cuando estamos juntos, ¿no te parece?

Mycroft no cedía, ni en la conversación ni físicamente. Greg estaba a pocos centímetros, encarándole, retándole mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Está bien, si no quieres hablar voluntariamente te obligaré a hacerlo.

Tiró de Mycroft hasta el baño, pero se resistió.

—Gregory, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—A la ducha.

— ¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído, a la ducha.

—No va a funcionar, Gregory.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Greg volvió a tirar de Mycroft, quien cedió esa vez y se metió en la bañera con él. Ya era hora de poner en práctica algunas escenas que estaban metidas en su cabeza.

  
  


* * *

 

La imagen de Mycroft desnudo bajo la ducha y sus gemidos ahogados seguían en su cabeza cuando Donovan paró el coche a la entrada del hotel de cuatro estrellas.

—Señor, ¿seguro que no quiere que entre también?

Greg abrió los ojos y miró a través de la ventanilla: varios periodistas esperaban frente a la puerta giratoria del hotel, pasando el tiempo muerto hasta que Lindström se atreviera a salir.

—No, tú tienes que seguir con lo de Solomon—aunque deseaba que no llegar a ningún sitio.

— ¿Está bien, señor? No ha pronunciado palabra, está muy serio.

Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no podía involucrarla.

—No te preocupes, Donovan.

No esperó la respuesta de su colega y salió del coche. Pasó rápidamente entre los periodistas para que no le reconocieran y entró en el hotel. La información que había obtenido desde Scotland Yard decía que estaba en la habitación 1005, pero prefirió hablar antes con el recepcionista. Nada más preguntar por el exembajador fue a llamar a los guardias de seguridad, le había confundido por un periodista más, pero al enseñarle la placa de policía su actitud cambió completamente. Le dijo que efectivamente el señor Lindström estaba en su habitación y que avisaría a la seguridad del hotel que tenían asignada en su puerta para que le dejaran pasar. Greg subió por el ascensor, se bajó en la planta 10 y se dirigió a la única puerta con guardias de seguridad. Nada más verle le saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y uno de ellos llamó con los nudillos a la habitación 1005.

La puerta se abrió y al otro lado apareció Lindström, igual a como estaba la última vez que le vio hacía tantos meses: rubio platino con el pelo corto, ojos azules, gafas de montura ancha… físicamente era igual que cualquier otro sueco. Sólo que Lindström, en vez de llevar un traje como en la televisión, llevaba un polo marrón y pantalón caqui.

—Detective Lestrade, me ha sorprendido mucho que viniera. Pase, por favor.

—Muchas gracias.

Greg pasó sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Perdone que eche el cerrojo, pero con tantos periodistas prefiero ser precavido.

—Claro, no se preocupe.

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí, Detective? No se lo tome a mal, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos entenderá que no me resulta muy agradable volverle a ver. Siéntese, por favor.

La habitación, más que habitación era una suite, y de las más caras que debía tener el hotel. A primera vista Greg había podido ver la sala de estar en la que estaban, una cocina mediana, un comedor para bastantes personas y una puerta doble con cristal traslúcido que debía dar a la habitación y al baño principal. Greg le hizo caso y se sentó en uno de los sofás verdes que rodeaban la mesa de centro de madera maciza, y Lindström se sentó frente a él.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, no se preocupe. Para mí tampoco es una visita agradable.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Lindström, algo entre suspicacia y curiosidad.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo que me concierna? ¿Algo relacionado con Ana?

—No exactamente.

—Ah, perdone mis modales—dijo Lindström un poco más aliviado, se levantó y fue hasta un armario con copas y bebidas—. ¿Quiere algo para beber?—de espaldas a Greg abrió una puerta del armario—¿Agua, un refresco, vino? Si algo bueno tiene este hotel, aparte de las habitaciones, es la reserva de vinos. Exquisitos.

—Gracias pero no quiero tomar nada, señor Lindström.

—Por favor, llámeme Christoffer.

—Creo que mejor le llamaré Artem. ¿O prefiere el nombre completo, Artem Koval?

El exembajador se quedó petrificado un momento en el sitio, sujetando una copa de vino, pero volvió a la normalidad al segundo. Dejó la copa donde estaba y, aún de espaldas, abrió un cajón.

—Veo que se ha reconciliado con su amigo Mycroft. No sé si alegrarme o sentir pena por usted—su actitud había cambiado por completo, y Greg reconoció el mismo tono guasón de su amigo anónimo.

El exembajador sacó una pistola del cajón y tranquilamente se volvió a sentar con las piernas cruzadas donde estaba antes, frente a Greg, pero esa vez con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y apuntándole con la pistola. Una 9 mm., había que ir con cuidado.

—Yo también tengo un arma de fuego bajo la chaqueta, y sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre usted—quería aparentar calma, aunque tenía ganas de salir corriendo fuera del alcance de la 9 mm—. Creo que debería compadecerse por usted antes que por los demás, dada su situación actual.

—Puede que tenga razón, Lestrade, pero poco me importa ya. ¿Recuerda? Tic-tac—hizo el movimiento de las agujas del reloj con el dedo índice de su mano libre—. El tiempo se acaba. Cuando salga de esta habitación, lo haré en una bolsa de plástico. Y haré todo lo posible para que usted venga conmigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! ¿Qué pasará, qué pasará...? Lo dije en el capítulo anterior, era un capítulo de calma que anunciaba la tormenta... El que avisa, no es traidor xD. Ya sabéis que soy bastante mala, no os debería extrañar que termine el capítulo así. ¡Quiero saber vuestras opiniones! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y qué esperáis para los siguientes?  
> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar los capítulos, como siempre ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	26. Capítulo 26

— _Mycroft, ¿me lo vas a decir o no?_

— _Mm…—sus gemidos ahogados resuenan en las paredes del baño, entre el vapor del agua, en mi cabeza—. Por favor, Gregory._

— _Sólo te lo daré si me lo cuentas—aunque no creo que yo pueda aguantar mucho más._

— _Está bien, pero por favor, date prisa._

No me puedo resistir cada vez que me lo pide con esa voz, y ya le he hecho sufrir bastante. Le doy lo que quiere, lo que yo más deseo, y al terminar nuestras piernas acaban flaqueando a causa del esfuerzo y del placer. Cierro el grifo de la ducha y tiendo sobre los hombros de Mycroft una toalla para secarle. Yo me pongo mi recién descubierto albornoz y salimos a la habitación para secarnos bien.

— _¿Y bien?—tengo a Mycroft sentado frente a mí, dejando que le secara el pelo con la toalla—. ¿Qué sabes de Lindström?_

— _Bastantes cosas. Como por ejemplo que consiguió confundirme años._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Cuando le liberaste del secuestro, intenté concertar una cita con él. Sabía que ocultaba información, pero evadía todas las posibles reuniones._

— _¿No intentaste secuestrarle mientras iba por la calle? Eso te suele funcionar._

— _Nunca lo conseguí con él, y por eso me di cuenta._

Dejo la toalla sobre sus hombros y le miro fijamente. Aún tengo grabada en mi memoria su cara en ese momento, las sombras en su rostro, el azul de sus ojos, la gota que le caía por la nariz y que le limpié con el pulgar.

— _Él es Artem—digo sin dudarlo, y la expresión en los ojos de Mycroft me lo confirmó._

— _Sabía que en cuanto le viera lo deduciría, por eso me evitó a toda costa. Pero no le sirvió de nada._

— _¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho cuando te he preguntado antes si sabías el nombre del ucraniano?_

— _Porque sigo teniendo miedo, Gregory, te lo he dicho. No quiero ocultarte nada, pero si te digo absolutamente todo puede acabar en desastre. Y no quiero estropear lo que tenemos ahora mismo, Gregory—pone su mano sobre mi cara y cierro los ojos para disfrutar del contacto._

— _Tienes que confiar en mí._

— _Confío plenamente en ti, pero no en mí._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?—abrí los ojos._

— _Ya te puse en peligro suficiente tiempo, y lo más probable es que vuelva a hacerlo. Quiero atrasar ese momento lo máximo posible._

Le devuelvo la caricia y Mycroft me besa la mano elegantemente, como sólo él sabe hacer. Entiendo su sufrimiento y sus dudas: yo querré hacer algo, y para ello tendré que ponerme en peligro. Él no quiere que me pase nada, pero no se puede negar a que lo haga por propia voluntad.

— _Si realmente es Artem, tengo que hablar con él._

— _Lo suponía—dice Mycroft resignado._

— _No te preocupes tanto, soy un policía al fin y al cabo. Es parte de mi trabajo estar en peligro, y sé cómo reaccionar bajo presión—le doy un beso en los labios—. ¿Entendido?_

— _Sí, pero con una condición. Dame media hora para estudiar un plan y reducir el peligro._

— _Está bien, no perderé nada._

Lindström, Koval o como se llamara seguía sentado frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos estirados sobre el respaldo y meneando la pistola.

— ¿Sabe qué? Cuando me avisaron de recepción que usted había venido a verme, me sorprendí. Por supuesto tenía previsto que viniera, si no, no estaría aquí; pensé que me visitaría en un par de días.

—Parece ser que nunca sigo bien sus planes—dijo Greg irónicamente.

—No, desde luego. Es una cualidad loable. ¿Y sabe qué estoy pensando ahora mismo? Usted ha venido sabiendo quién era, y lo que es más importante con el consentimiento de su amigo Holmes. Eso significa que ha venido con un plan preparado. ¿Qué es, una emboscada? ¿O me está entreteniendo para que su amigo encuentre algo referido a mí? No, eso sería demasiado simple—se contestó a sí mismo en voz baja, moviendo su mirada como si la solución se encontrara entre esas paredes.

Greg no decía nada, ¿para qué lo iba a hacer? Ese hombre disfrutaba oyéndose a sí mismo, y eso le favorecía. Cuanto menos dijera, más posibilidades había de que todo saliera bien.

—De todas formas, aunque me haya pillado por sorpresa no se lo pondré nada fácil. ¿Le importa si enciendo la televisión?—dijo Lindström agarrando el mando a distancia de la mesilla—. Oh, por supuesto que no—presionó el botón de encendido y se iluminó la televisión en el otro lado de la sala— Vaya, este canal no me gusta. A ver, a ver…—cambió los canales hasta pararse en uno concreto—. Este me gusta, veamos qué dicen—subió el volumen y Greg escuchó atentamente.

“… _encontrado. Y ahora vayamos con nuestra colaboradora Hillary Sandford, quien tiene noticias de última hora. Buenos días, Hillary”._

“ _Buenos días, Cristine. Me encuentro a las puertas del hotel donde se aloja el exembajador sueco Christoffer Lindström, quien hace unos meses fue secuestrado por una unidad terrorista en esta ciudad. Hace escasos minutos vimos pasar al interior del hotel al Inspector de New Scotland Yard Gregory Lestrade”._

—Qué pena—dijo Lindström—, no han dicho su cargo entero—Greg le ignoró y siguió escuchando a la reportera sentado al borde del sofá a causa del interés.

“ _El inspector Lestrade fue el que liberó a Lindström y a los embajadores de Ucrania y Egipto del secuestro, además de ser el que resolvió el asesinato de Ana Schmidt, antigua novia de Lindström”._

“ _Vaya, Hillary, parece que nos encontramos ante una situación complicada. ¿Se sabe por qué ha ido el Inspector Lestrade al hotel?”_

Empezaron a aparecer imágenes en bucle mientras hablaba la reportera, unas que mostraban a Greg pasando entre los periodistas para ir al hotel. Lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos. Duraban sólo unos segundos, pero se le reconocía perfectamente, y lo que era peor, los periodistas le habían reconocido en seguida. O a lo mejor se lo habían chivado desde la recepción del hotel para hacer propaganda.

“ _Suponemos que tenía una reunión concertada previamente con el exembajador, pero lo que nos extraña es que no se hiciera en Scotland Yard. Por otro lado, los medios de comunicación aquí presentes nos preguntamos por qué tienen esta reunión, ya que tanto el secuestro como el asesinato de la diplomática son casos cerrados”._

“ _¿No podría ser una visita de cortesía?”_.

“ _Podría ser, Cristine, pero desde aquí yo tengo la sensación de que esa no es su intención. Tendremos que esperar a que salga el Inspector para tener más noticias”._

“ _Muchas gracias, Hillary. Y en otro orden de cosas…”_

Lindström quitó el sonido a la televisión y se giró hacia Greg.

—No preparó muy bien su intromisión en el hotel, Detective. Ahora saben que estamos los dos aquí. ¿Cree que es bueno o que es malo?

—No lo sé—dijo Greg completamente serio.

—Mm…—Lindström frunció los labios, mirándole detenidamente, como si quisiera adivinar algo—. Tiempo al tiempo. ¿De verdad no le apetece tomar nada? No, claro que no—Greg se dio cuenta que ese hombre tenía manías muy raras, como contestarse continuamente a sí mismo—. Seguramente piensa que he envenenado todas las bebidas de la habitación. ¿Prefiere que ordene algo al servicio de habitaciones? A mí me parece una idea estupenda, nada fortalece más una amistad como la bebida.

—Usted y yo no somos amigos.

—Soy su amigo anónimo, por si lo ha olvidado. Además, ¿qué más da? Es sólo una excusa para que pueda saborear una última botella del alcohol más exquisito que tengan.

Lindström marcó por teléfono y pidió una botella de Rusty Nail.

—Tardarán un poco, tienen que hacer la mezcla. Pero le garantizo que valdrá la pena. ¿Le gusta el whisky escocés?

—Yo no bebo whisky.

—Esta es una ocasión especial, querido amigo.

—Lo único especial que veo es su pistola, nada más.

—En un par de horas no lo verá igual.

— ¿Qué tiene planeado, Lindström? —intentó provocarle, pero el exembajador no picó el anzuelo.

—Oh, muchas cosas, Detective. Sin embargo no sería divertido si se lo cuento todo de una.

—Me dijo lo mismo sobre Russ y me dejó con la historia a medias.

— ¡Es cierto!—exclamó como si se acabara de dar cuenta de ello, y a Greg le puso nervioso que siguiera sacudiendo la pistola con cada movimiento de mano—. Qué desconsiderado por mi parte. Le haré un último regalo, le contaré todo. Recuérdeme… ¿Por dónde se quedó?

—Usted le metió en la banda terrorista.

—Ay, qué tiempos aquellos—dijo con un suspiro fingido—. Yo me llevaba bastante bien con algunos miembros de esa banda, me divertía mucho. Y cuando Russ me pidió ayuda para que le integrara ahí y poder destruirla desde dentro… ¡sería aún más divertido! Además, ya me estaba cansando de ellos, les eliminaría en cualquier momento y pensé: “¿por qué no? Ayuda a tu viejo amigo y exprime la experiencia”. Y eso hice. Le presenté al cabecilla del grupo y en seguida se ganó la confianza de todos. Era muy buen actor, ¿sabe? Podría haber triunfado si no hubieran asesinado a sus padres.

— ¿Y usted qué hacía mientras tanto? ¿Estudiaba, trabajaba en Londres? ¿Estaba en Suecia? —Greg sabía que esa oportunidad era única, tenía que sacar el máximo de información posible. Pero Lindström no estaba por la labor.

—Eso es irrelevante, querido amigo. El importante aquí es Charlie. Consiguió compaginar su vida en el Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto con la de terrorista infiltrado. Incluso llegó a mis oídos que participó en algunas operaciones complicadas… Bueno, eso ya da igual. Con los años volví a tener interés por la banda terrorista, quería que siguieran haciendo de las suyas, así que le advertí a Charlie que no hiciera nada contra ellos. No se puede imaginar cómo se enfadó en ese momento—Lindström se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un movimiento exagerado—. Que si no iba a hacerme caso, que tenía que hacerles pagar por lo que le pasó a sus padres, que si hacían mucho mal a la sociedad… ¿No le parece muy relativo eso del “bien” del “mal”? Algunos policías tienen esos conceptos muy difusos, ¿se ha encontrado con alguno así? Da igual, le seguiré contando—realmente el hombre disfrutaba con el sonido de su voz, si no Greg no se explicaba que pudiera hablar tanto tiempo de carrerilla sin ni siquiera dejarle contestar con monosílabos—. Le amenacé, por supuesto, y creo que él no se lo tomó muy bien. Me dijo algo de que no me consideraba su amigo o algo por el estilo, nada que realmente me afectara. Charlie se convirtió en un verdadero problema, Detective. Su mayor afán a partir de ese momento fue destruir mi negocio… Ah, claro, ahora tendría que decirle cuál era mi negocio. ¿No se le ocurre cuál podría ser? ¿No?—ni siquiera le dejó contestar a Greg—. Piense un poco, no le debería costar mucho. A fin de cuentas usted lleva detrás de ello bastante tiempo.

— ¿El tráfico de diamantes? ¿Es usted?

— ¡Exacto!—gritó Lindström como si hubiera acertado uno de sus acertijos, y de paso volvió a sacudir la pistola en su mano—. ¿Lo ve? Si se esfuerza puede llegar lejos. ¿Por qué cree que hice a mi alter ego ucraniano? Las relaciones con Rusia son infinitamente mejores que con otros países. ¿Y sabe lo más curioso? ¡En mi vida he pisado Ucrania! —se empezó a reír como si hubiera oído el chiste más gracioso de su vida, y Greg cada vez estaba más convencido de que ese hombre estaba loco. Y los locos eran los más peligrosos.

—Así que decidió de un día para otro meterse en el tráfico de diamantes… Muy bien, pero ¿cómo le afecta eso a Russ?

Cuando Lindström consiguió parar su ataque de risa se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la boca para contestar, pero llamaron a la puerta. Era el servicio de habitaciones con la botella que había encargado, así que sacó dos copas y puso una cantidad considerable en los dos vasos. Le dejó su copa a Greg en su lado de la mesilla, pero ni siquiera se dignó en agarrarla.

— ¿No probará ni un sorbo? No sea maleducado, Detective, o no le seguiré contando la historia. Aún no he llegado a la parte más interesante.

Con todo el acopio de voluntad que tenía desechó las dudas que tenía en su cabeza sobre la integridad de la bebida y tomó un sorbo. No era tan desagradable como el whisky solo, pero seguía sin gustarle demasiado.

— ¿A qué está delicioso? —con una mano Lindström sujetaba la copa, cerca de sus labios, y con la otra seguía sacudiendo la 9 mm.

—Sí—mintió Greg y volvió a dejar la copa sobre la marca que había dejado antes en la mesilla—. Ahora dígame qué relación tenía Russ con el tráfico de diamantes.

—Era la principal fuente de ingresos de la banda terrorista. Obviamente no sabían que era yo el responsable, creían que era mi alter ego, Koval. Pero Russ lo descubrió, y se propuso matar dos pájaros de un tiro: acabar con la red de tráfico de diamantes para arruinarme a mí y a la banda terrorista. Yo me quedaría sin ingresos, y la banda se desintegraría. Lo hubiera conseguido si no llega a ser por su amigo Mycroft, porque mi alter ego no sólo se dedicaba al comercio de diamantes, ¿sabe? Tenía una tapadera mucho más sólida, con varias empresas completamente legales en Ucrania. Pero la maldita crisis… ¡La crisis lo estropeó todo!—de repente Lindström se enfureció y derramó una buena cantidad de su bebida a la alfombra—. Las decisiones que tomó su amigo entonces destruyeron mis empresas. ¡Mi tapadera a la basura!—se terminó el Rusty Nail que no había derramado y estampó la copa vacía contra el suelo de madera, lo que pareció tranquilizarle—. ¿Entiende por qué quiero destruir a su amigo con tanta ansia? Pero no todo fue tan malo, ¿sabe? Gracias a mi trabajo en Suecia pude leer los informes de quienes habían participado en todo eso de la crisis en Ucrania. ¿Y a que no adivina qué? El nombre de Ana Schmidt aparecía en esos papeles. Y una foto. Era bellísima, pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención. Aún no tenía el doctorado y su carrera era brillante. Mientras hacía mis primeros atentados contra Holmes la investigué a fondo, completamente. Me gasté un buen dinero, pero mereció la pena.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Greg porque sabía que si seguía mostrando aunque sólo fuera un poco de interés, Lindström seguiría hablando.

—Yo tenía sobornada a la policía, y por un módico precio. Ellos no se metían en el negocio de los diamantes y yo sólo me desprendía de una ínfima cantidad de dinero. Todos salíamos ganando, pero descubrí que había algunas personas dentro del cuerpo de policía que aun aceptando los sobornos, siguieron investigando a escondidas. Algo parecido a lo que ha hecho usted todo este tiempo, para que se haga una idea. Pues bien, pidieron la colaboración de Ana, y ella les ayudaba encantada. Obviamente tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿no le parece?

Y de repente Lindström se desinfló como un globo. Toda la energía y la vitalidad que tenía desaparecieron en un segundo, y miró aburrido el reloj de pulsera.

—Qué mal, ya es hora de comer. Con razón tenía hambre. Pediré dos solomillos al restaurante, sé de sobra que es uno de sus platos favoritos—empezó a marcar en el teléfono, pero un rápido vistazo a la televisión le hizo recobrar la sonrisa—. ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Esto sí es una sorpresa! Para usted, digo—sonrió a Greg de oreja a oreja mientras volvía a poner el sonido a la televisión.

Greg miró la televisión y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio su fotografía de archivo de Scotland Yard en la pantalla.

“… _una última hora relacionada con la reunión del exembajador sueco Christoffer Lindström y el Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Acaba de llegar a la redacción de esta cadena información privilegiada proveniente de una fuente anónima en la que hay indicios suficientes para afirmar que el Inspector Lestrade amañó las pruebas de su más célebre caso, el caso Schmidt. Según esta fuente anónima, que se hace llamar “amigo anónimo”, no sólo amañó las pruebas para obtener una gloria inmerecida sino que también ha estado chantajeando a personas involucradas en el caso Schmidt para que no dijeran la verdad a los medios de comunicación. Desde aquí queremos agradecerle a este amigo anónimo que…”_

Lindström cambió de canal sin previo aviso, y volvió a ver su fotografía de archivo. Así una y otra vez, y con cada cambio de cadena la entereza que Greg había conseguido mantener se desmoronaba un poco más, así como sus esperanzas de que todo saliera bien. Lindström volvió a poner el primer canal, donde en ese momento ponían todos los vídeos de archivo en los que él había salido por televisión.

“… _llegando más información a nuestra redacción. Concretamente las cartas de chantaje y varias fotos de la vivienda del Inspector Lestrade”._

A continuación Greg vio varias fotos de su casa desordenada, y sobre todo del mural.

—Fue fácil conseguir esas fotos, Detective. Tendría que haber puesto más cuidado en la cerradura que ponía en su puerta—dijo Lindström con sorna, pero Greg le ignoró por completo—. Ah, sí, no se preocupe, truqué las fotos para que no pudieran ver el contenido de mis cartas—la imagen cambió a una ampliación de la foto del mural, una ampliación con la fotografía de Mycroft—. Vaya, esa se me olvidó. Qué mala cabeza tengo—dijo como chiste, y a Greg le entraron ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y estrangularle. Pero antes de que llegara a él habría recibido un balazo, y tampoco le daba tiempo a sacar su pistola.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Lindström?—dijo intentando contener su enfado, aunque no podía impedir que le temblara el cuerpo: una voz empezó a leer en la televisión una de esas supuestas cartas amenazadoras que había enviado Greg.

En ese momento de tensión su móvil empezó a sonar, y Greg dejó que saltara el buzón de voz. Pero volvían a llamar, así una y otra vez. Durante cinco minutos sólo se escuchó en esa habitación la canción de los Beatles: _“Help, I need somebody._ _Help, not just anybody. Help, You know I need someone._ _Help!”_

—Muy apropiada esa canción, ¿no cree? —Lindström empezó a canturrearla por lo bajo mientras seguía sonando el móvil—. Conteste, no sea tímido.

Con temor Lestrade sacó el móvil del bolsillo y vio que era Bickerton. Tragó saliva, nervioso. Sus manos y su frente sudaban a borbotones, y no conseguía que su cuerpo dejara de temblar del miedo y de la ira que sentía.

— ¿S-sí? —contestó con la poca voz que se vio capaz de reunir.

— ¡Lestrade! ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¿¡Es que no estás viendo la televisión!? ¡Todos los canales hablando de ti!—gritaba tanto que Greg se tuvo que apartar el móvil del oído—. ¡Y no son los únicos en recibir cartas anónimas! Lestrade, Asuntos Internos te está investigando, ¡ahora mismo! Por Dios, Lestrade, dime que todo es mentira… ¡Ni se te ocurra decirme que lo de Schmidt fue una mentira! ¡LESTRADE, CONTESTE!

Jamás había visto a Bickerton tan alterado, y Greg se quedó tan bloqueado ante los gritos de su superior que colgó. No era lo mejor, lo sabía, pero no tenía más alternativa. Todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando en ese instante, pero parecía que era algo que le estaba sucediendo a otra persona.

Apagó el móvil cuando la canción de los Beatles empezó a sonar de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y de hecho, así era.

— ¿Dónde cree que va, Lestrade?

—A limpiar mi reputación y decirle a todo el mundo que eres un puto mentiroso, chantajista y criminal de mierda.

Ya tenía la mano en la cerradura para abrir la puerta cuando escuchó que Lindström quitaba el seguro a la 9 mm. Se quedó petrificado y fue dándose la vuelta lentamente.

—Eso está mejor. Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando, ¿y quiere abandonar la fiesta tan pronto? Siéntese—le indicó el sofá donde antes estaba sentado con la pistola. Pensó en sacar su pistola, pero Lindström adivinó sus pensamientos—. Ni se le ocurra sacar su arma, Lestrade, o nos meteremos en un gran problema.

—Yo ya estoy en un gran problema.

—Entonces no lo estropee más y siéntese—volvió a indicarle el sofá con la pistola y Greg obedeció. Volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes, conteniendo su odio hacia Lindström, quien suspiró dramáticamente—. ¿Es que sigue sin entenderlo? Ninguno de los dos saldrá de esta habitación vivo. Si se va por la puerta, se arriesga a que le dé una bala en la cabeza. Y si se queda aquí, verá cómo hora tras hora destruyo cada ápice de su vida hasta que desee suicidarse—hizo un silencio teatral, y después añadió rápidamente—: desecho la ventana porque no es tan estúpido como para saltar de un décimo piso, aunque hubiera una colchoneta esperándole.

Se quedaron en silencio, con la televisión de fondo y el jaleo que se estaba formando en la calle.

“… _Hillary Sandford, ¿hay noticias del exembajador o del Inspector?”_

“ _No, Cristine. Sin embargo la entrada al hotel se está llenando de periodistas de todos los medios de comunicación del Reino Unido. Todos estamos alerta ante cualquier novedad que pueda surgir”._

“ _¿El hotel ha dado algún comunicado, alguna circular?”_

“ _Por el momento nada, Cristine”._

A lo lejos oyeron algunas sirenas de policía, primero bastante aisladas y después más abundantes.

“ _Les recordamos que el Inspector Lestrade está ahora mismo en busca y captura ya que se cree que tiene al exembajador Christoffer Lindström como rehén dentro del hotel”_

—Tic-tac, Detective. Tic-tac.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Madre mía, qué tensión, qué capítulo... Admito que mientras lo estaba escribiendo mi corazón latía a mil por hora por culpa de la tensión que hay. ¡Y aún sigue! ¿Qué pasará? Hasta yo estoy ansiosa por subir el siguiente capítulo.  
> Pero lo que yo quiero saber es qué os ha parecido a vosotros. ¿Me odiáis un poquito más? ¿Y qué os parece la explicación de Lindström? Poco a poco se va aclarando todo...  
> Como siempre gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar ^.^  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	27. Capítulo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar a leer os recomiendo que, si podéis, leáis el capítulo con esta canción de fondo (no me deja copiar el URL entero, pero poniendo esto en google os sale ;P):  
> watch?v=56_1-FP9YrA  
> Por si preferís buscarla es Farewell, My Lovely de la película Oldboy dirigida por Park Chan-Wook en 2003. Una de mis películas favoritas, totalmente recomendable.  
> Y ahora a disfrutar :D

Los dos hombres que estaban guardando la puerta del hotel eran profesionales contratados por Lindström, y como tal no dejaban que nadie se acercara a su puerta. Lo normal habría sido que a esas alturas la policía estuviera aporreando la puerta para entrar, o que le hubieran llamado a la habitación, pero no pasaba nada. Y aun con todo Greg seguía sin saber cómo habrían hecho para que, con todo el jaleo que se estaba formando, les trajeran unos solomillos para comer.

Estaba con Lindström sentado a la mesa, pendiente tanto de él como de la televisión. El sueco, o de la nacionalidad que fuera (si le hubiera dicho que era norcoreano, le habría creído a esas alturas), estaba tranquilamente disfrutando del solomillo, y ni masticando parecía capaz de callarse. Eso sí, lo hacía de tal manera que no parecía maleducado. La pistola estaba sobre la mesa, aparentemente olvidada. Pero no era así, tenía la culata junto a la copa de agua para poder agarrarla en el menor tiempo posible y dispararle, cosa que no dudaba que haría en algún momento. Lindström casi se había terminado su plato, y Greg ni siquiera había desenvuelto los cubiertos de la servilleta. Se lo había reprochado, dijo que estaba siendo muy maleducado. Qué le iba a hacer, le había contestado Greg. Estaba destruyendo su vida y precisamente no era hambre lo que tenía. Lindström se rio y siguió devorando su plato, hablando de cosas sin sentido. Lo único que se le ocurría a Greg para explicar ese comportamiento era que era un psicópata narcisista. Pero lo que realmente le horrorizaba, aparte de la pistola, era la televisión.

Con cada hora que pasaba, todo empeoraba cada vez más. Habían publicado todas las fotografías posibles de su casa, ya fueran trucadas por Lindström o no. Habían hecho públicas todas las lagunas que tenía su aparente resolución del caso Schmidt. Habían sacado a la luz la fotografía que tenía de Mycroft, la única que no era confidencial, y los periodistas se estaban volviendo locos.

“… _sin saber quién es este hombre. Por la posición en el esquema mural del Inspector Lestrade se trata de una pieza fundamental para su falso cierre del caso Schmidt. Ni la identificación facial ni los archivos del gobierno han conseguido dar con este hombre…”._

Incluso habían dicho que él fue quien mató a Solomon en un ataque de locura.

— ¿No le parecen adorables los periodistas? Son como niños, tan ingenuos e inocentes…—dijo Lindström mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato, había terminado de comer—. Jamás encontrarán nada sobre Mycroft, y mucho menos desde el gobierno. ¿Qué cree que estará haciendo su amigo, Detective? Yo creo que estará haciendo lo imposible para que pueda salir de aquí, es imposible que esto formara parte de vuestro plan original… ¿O me equivoco?

—El ingenuo eres tú si crees que te lo voy a decir—Greg se había cansado de las formalidades, suficiente hacía ya para no abalanzarse sobre él como para tratarle con respeto.

—Oh, vamos, no se enfade tanto sólo porque ha dejado de ser un héroe nacional para pasar a villano. Debería tomarse las cosas con más calma—se terminó el agua de su copa y la rellenó con vino.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Esa no es la pregunta acertada. Pruebe otra vez.

Estaba harto de sus juegos, de sus acertijos, pero la 9 mm. le apuntaba tumbada sobre la mesa, amenazante. Y en un descuido Lindström le había quitado su arma, así que estaba completamente indefenso.

— ¿Por qué les has enseñado la fotografía de Mycroft?

—Esa pregunta sí está bien. ¿Por qué, dices? Parece que su memoria no anda muy bien, debería hacerse unas pruebas. Bueno, tuvo que habérselas hecho, teniendo en cuenta que saldrá de aquí en una bolsa de plástico. Ya se lo dije, Detective: le usaría para destruir a Mycroft.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías a dar con Diventare para que pudieras encargarte tú mismo de Mycroft.

—Ah, sí, es cierto. Discúlpeme por ello, mis planes se han visto bastante alterados y he tenido que improvisar. Pero no estoy descontento con el resultado, es mejor de lo que esperaba. Usted ya está prácticamente muerto y de aquí en…—Lindström miró su reloj de pulsera—una hora, su amigo, aunque desgraciadamente no muera, tendrá su vida destruida. Como ahora la tiene usted, y los dos sabemos que sólo tiene una salida.

— ¿Quieres hacerle a Mycroft lo mismo que me estás haciendo a mí? —preguntó Greg completamente fuera de sí.

— ¿A que no es un mal plan para estar improvisado? Siempre me sorprendo de mi capacidad intelectual. Una pena que no pueda aprovecharla mucho más…

El odio que sentía Greg en ese momento no era comparable a lo que había sentido hasta entonces. Quería matarle ahí mismo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Le daba igual Asuntos Internos, le daba igual su trabajo, su reputación. Sólo quería acabar con él a sangre fría, que dejara de existir. Iba contra su ética profesional, pero hacía mucho tiempo había prescindido de ella. Por desgracia sabía que no podía hacer nada, así que se tragó su odio y para evitar mirarle a la cara se levantó y corrió la cortina para ver el exterior de la calle.

La entrada del hotel se había llenado de actividad: a un lado estaban los periodistas con sus focos y sus cámaras de televisión, a otro la policía que aún no había intentado detener su “secuestro” de Lindström, y alrededor todo lleno de curiosos contenidos por una cinta policial. Greg estaba acostumbrado a verlo todo desde abajo, con sus compañeros, y ver las luces parpadeantes de los coches patrulla desde el otro lado se le hacía extraño. Como había dicho Lindström, él era el héroe, el policía que arriesgaba su vida para salvar a los ciudadanos, no un villano buscado por la policía.

“… _una última hora. El director de New Scotland Yard, así como el superior directo del Inspector Lestrade están dando un comunicado de prensa”._

Nada más oír la voz de Bickerton se giró bruscamente hacia la televisión.

“ _Asuntos Internos está estudiando todo lo referente a la resolución del caso Schmidt. Las pruebas que están difundiendo los medios de comunicación respecto al Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade aún no han sido verificadas, por lo que desde Scotland Yard pedimos prudencia ante cualquier tipo de información no oficial. Hasta que no se hayan estudiado todas las pruebas, yo personalmente defiendo la integridad del Detective Inspector”._

Los periodistas que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a hablarle a la vez, pero consiguió escuchar una pregunta en concreto.

“ _No podemos hablar por parte del gobierno, pero lo que sí podemos decir es que al igual que nosotros defienden la integridad de uno de los mejores policías que hay en activo”._

Intentaron hacer más preguntas, pero Bickerton y el director de Scotland Yard salieron de la sala sin responder nada más. En seguida se vio a los periodistas entrar en directo en su respectiva cadena:

“ _Acabamos de escuchar a Daniel Bickerton, superior del Inspector Lestrade y parece ser que defiende la inocencia de su subordinado. Por el momento el Inspector sigue encerrado en el hotel con el exembajador Lindström sin dar ninguna señal y sin establecer ningún tipo de comunicación con el exterior. Nos encontramos ante uno de los sucesos más extraños en los últimos…”_

Lindström apagó el sonido de la televisión y se echó para atrás en su silla, frotándose con las manos la barriga llena de solomillo.

—Un poco de calma entre la tormenta, ¿no, Detective? Le dará seguridad que su superior haya puesto la mano en el fuego por usted, aunque sólo sea el único del país.

Greg no le contestó porque tenía razón. Saber que a pesar de los gritos y de colgarle el teléfono Bickerton confiaba en él, le tranquilizaba. Sin embargo temía que Asuntos Internos revelara la verdad, y entonces su superior quedaría como un idiota. Eso era adelantarse mucho a los acontecimientos, si no sabía si seguiría vivo en una hora no merecía la pena preocuparse por Bickerton.

—En fin, esa alegría no le durará mucho, créame. ¿Va a desperdiciar una pieza de solomillo tan formidable como la que tiene delante de sus narices?

— ¿Qué hizo cuando se enteró que Ana investigaba también su negocio de los diamantes?

Greg cambió de tema a propósito. Estaba harto de tanta charla banal, y si tenía que aguantarla que fuera sobre un tema interesante.

—Debía pararla, tenía muchos contactos e influencias como para que mi negocio se hundiera. Mediante intermediarios la envié pistas falsas, algo parecido a lo que he hecho con usted. Cosas que la confundieran—Lindström suspiró teatralmente—. Acertó en que Charlie y Ana se conocieron en Viena, por mi culpa. Uno de los mayores errores que cometí fue enviarles a los dos las mismas pistas falsas, y debieron coincidir en una dirección falsa que les proporcioné.

— ¿Qué dirección era?

—Una calle desértica a las afueras de la ciudad, en la parte más baja. Debieron reconocer que el otro también estaba allí por los diamantes y empezaron una relación que sería incapaz de destruir. No me gusta que las cosas no se destruyan, ¿sabe?

—Me lo puedo imaginar—dijo Greg irónicamente.

—Mientras tanto me enteré de la existencia de Diventare—Lindström ignoró deliberadamente el comentario de Greg y se sentó en el sofá con su fiel pistola en el regazo—. También me enteré que Charlie trabajaba indirectamente para Mycroft Holmes, y supe que era el destino.

— ¿El destino? —dijo Greg suspicazmente, mirando de reojo la televisión. Seguían echando las imágenes de su casa junto con algunas de la puerta del hotel.

—Sí, sí, el destino. Es muy poderoso. ¿No decía usted aquello de que el universo no deja nada al azar?

—Algo así—gruñó Greg mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo escuché en su rueda de prensa sobre el caso Schmidt. Estuve riéndome durante días anteros. El Universo me estaba diciendo que yo tenía que matar a Mycroft, así de simple. Bueno, lo hubiera sido si no llega a ser por Diventare. Tenía que quitármelo de encima y usaría a Charlie para hacerlo. Para ello tenía que acercarme a él sin que lo supiera. Obviamente no me conocía como Christoffer Lindström, el embajador sueco, así que tenía la tapadera perfecta para empezar una relación con Ana. La pobre se sentía muy sola, fue muy fácil conquistarla. Ella se creía que yo era un buen embajador, me confiaba de vez en cuando algunos detalles sobre Charlie. Nada que no supiera, por supuesto, pero siempre he sido muy paciente. Podía esperar lo que hiciera falta. Pero van pasando los meses, ¡los años! Y nada, ni los atentados contra Mycroft funcionan ni la relación con Ana. Tiene que tener en cuenta, Detective—le dijo como si le estuviera contando una verdad absoluta del universo—, que estaba en una carrera contrarreloj con Diventare para matar a Mycroft, debía darme prisa. Así que muevo los hilos para llevar a Ana a Londres y que se acercara ella a Charlie. Pero una vez más ese estúpido de Diventare… Volvió a actuar contra Mycroft, y yo simplemente perdí la razón. La perdí por completo, ¿sabe? Estaba en la casa de Ana cuando… Cuando la maté—lo dijo tranquilamente, sin levantar la voz, y por primera vez vio a ese psicópata apenado—. La llegué a apreciar un poco, pero a fin de cuentas no era más que una pieza en el juego. Me ensañé, descargué toda mi frustración con ella, y el Universo una vez más me sonrió. Charlie llamó en ese momento a la puerta de Ana, y yo le abrí. Dejé que me reconociera, que viera lo que le había hecho a la única persona en la que podía confiar para arruinarme. Quería ver su cara… ¡Y vaya si la vi! Se abalanzó sobre mí como usted ha querido hacerlo desde que entró en esta habitación, Detective. Me intentó estrangular, pero me las apañé para darle un puñetazo en la nariz. Desafortunadamente no sangró, habría sido la pista perfecta para encerrarle con cadena perpetua.

Paró un momento para beber un poco de vino mientras acariciaba su pistola. Le tenía demasiado cariño a ese trato, le ponía de los nervios a Greg.

—Tuve el tiempo justo para escapar del país, y aunque a partir de entonces sí sabía quién era, no me persiguió ni intentó localizarme. No, era un hombre muy rencoroso. Seguramente estaba enamorado de Ana, así que era lógico que se recreara en su venganza. Siempre pensé que era muy listo, pero pedir ayuda a la banda terrorista en la que yo le metí… ¡Qué estúpido! Está bien, está bien, los terroristas no me conocían como embajador, es cierto. Pero en cuanto me secuestraron me reconocieron enseguida, y les conté que yo les proporcionaba la financiación de los diamantes y que Charlie era un agente infiltrado. El resto se lo puede imaginar, ¿cierto?

Greg volvió a recordar la imagen de Russ colgado del techo, y a su alrededor todas las pistas necesarias para inculparle por el asesinato de Schmidt. Recordaba todos los detalles como si hubiera sido el día anterior, y le horrorizaba pensar que el hombre con el que estaba en la misma habitación hubiera sido capaz de algo tan retorcido.

— ¿Por qué Diventare mató después a los dos empleados de Abe’s Factory y a Solomon?

—Oh, era una advertencia. Me estaba diciendo que sí, que me había librado de dos grandes amenazas, pero que él sabía más que ellos y que iba a por mí y a por mi negocio con los diamantes para quedarse él con la muerte de Mycroft. Con el doble asesinato me robó casi un millón de libras en diamantes, y con la muerte de Solomon, al recrear la muerte de Charlie, fastidió todos mis planes para con usted. Siempre ha sido muy listo, y muy raro. Aún más que yo, y ya es decir—por lo menos lo admitía, pensó Greg—. La cosa se puso realmente interesante cuando usted apareció en escena. Sinceramente, pensé que con mi primera carta se apartaría de Mycroft… Me ha defraudado un poco en ese sentido, Detective. Pero ya nada se puede hacer. Usted ha cumplido su propósito como pieza del juego y yo he ganado.

Lindström tenía una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa de loco.

— ¿Y qué has ganado? ¿Morir en esta habitación?

—Moriré aquí porque es lo que requiere el plan—dijo como si hablara del tiempo, aún con su sonrisa siniestra en la cara.

— ¿Con tal de cumplir tu venganza te quitarás la vida?

—Así es. La satisfacción de saber que Mycroft estará muerto es mucho mayor que el estar vivo.

Greg no podía entender cómo alguien podía vivir con pensamientos tan retorcidos, despreciar tanto la vida humana. Mató a Schmidt siendo su novia, y a Russ aun habiendo sido grandes amigos. Con ese panorama, ¿qué no iba a hacer a Mycroft? O a él mismo, en esa habitación. Lindström volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera y frunció los labios.

—Su amigo Mycroft debe estar en estos momentos firmando su sentencia de muerte—sacó su móvil del pantalón verde caqui, pulsó varias veces la pantalla y asintió varias veces antes de volvérselo a guardar—. Me temo que sí. Tic-tac, su tiempo ha terminado, Detective.

— ¿Qué? —instintivamente Greg dio un paso hacia atrás, y Lindström se levantó del sofá tranquilamente sopesando la pistola.

No debía entrar en pánico, lo sabía pero era muy difícil no hacerlo. Buscaba a su alrededor cualquier objeto que pudiera servirle como defensa, como arma, cualquier cosa. Echó mano a la funda de su pistola, y recordó que se la había quitado. Lindström tuvo que devolver el sonido a la televisión porque unas voces familiares empezaron a sonar una detrás de otra:

“ _Jamás me lo habría imaginado”._

“ _Siempre ha sido un hombre honesto, o eso me parecía”._

“ _No sé a los demás, pero a mí me ayudaba a cargar las bolsas de la compra. Qué vergüenza, le dejé acceso libre a mi casa…”._

Compañeros de trabajo, vecinos, antiguos amigos, algunos colegas del equipo de fútbol… Les había decepcionado, y eso le habría chocado más que cualquier otra cosa si no fuera por la 9 mm. apuntándole a la cabeza.

—Ahora debería decirle algo como en las películas o en los libros: “¿cuál es su último deseo?”. Queda muy elegante. Sí, me gusta.

Poco a poco le iba arrinconando contra la pared, junto a la ventana. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, y su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas: no les habría dado tiempo, no podía morir tan pronto. ¿Y qué era lo que había dicho el grandísimo hijo de puta de que Mycroft había firmado su sentencia de muerte? Quería verle una vez más, sólo una, si sólo tuviera un poco más de tiempo para besarle por última vez… Por lo menos podía rememorar los recuerdos con él, todas las sensaciones que le producían el escozor de garganta que tanto odiaba. Moriría pensando en él, en el fondo no era tan malo.

Lindström estaba frente a él, limpiando la pistola con el polo marrón. La poca luz que dejaba traspasar la cortina le iluminaba medio cuerpo y acentuaba las sombras en el otro. Y por fin fue consciente de lo que significaban las respuestas de los acertijos de ese hombre: la luz, la sombra, el tic-tac. Le había estado diciendo todo ese tiempo qué era él, y sería lo último que vería en ese mundo: su esencia como persona, como dios capaz de hacer lo que quisiera con su voluntad. Miró a Lindström a los ojos, y los dos sabían que había aceptado su muerte. No merecía la pena posponerlo. No había escapatoria, su vida estaba destrozada, aunque lo único bueno que le quedaba era Mycroft, no podía hacer nada para seguir ayudándole. Había seguido su plan lo mejor que pudo, el conseguir tiempo, y desde el fondo de su alma deseó que le hubiera proporcionado el tiempo suficiente para que estuviera a salvo.

Greg se puso lentamente de rodillas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual.

— ¿Cuál es su último deseo, Detective? —dijo mientras le apuntaba en la frente, con el brazo totalmente extendido. La pistola se convirtió en una extremidad más de él, inseparable del resto del cuerpo.

Greg se negó con un movimiento leve de cabeza. No podía pedir más tiempo, no podía pedir nada de lo que deseaba. Lindström había ganado el juego, y tenía que hacer limpieza de fichas.

Jamás apartó sus ojos de él. Cada vez los segundos se estiraban más. El tiempo dejó de existir entre ellos dos, cuando de repente hubo un crujido y Lindström cayó de lado al suelo. Greg le vio caer a cámara lenta, vio cómo se le resbalaba la pistola de la mano, le vio rebotar dos veces contra la madera. La sangre oscura caía como cascadas por su cara hasta llegar al suelo, donde se empezó a esparcir como un lago.

Greg no era capaz de entender lo que había ocurrido. Él iba a morir, no Lindström. No todavía, y sin embargo allí estaba, en el suelo frente a él, con las gafas torcidas y rotas sobre su nariz manchada de sangre. Todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir; el tiempo y el espacio era algo ajeno a ese momento. O eso sintió hasta que alguien empezó a cantar. Miró a su alrededor, asustado, pero no había nadie.

Bajó la mirada hasta el pantalón de Lindström, hacia la luz de su bolsillo. Aún de rodillas, temblando con todo el cuerpo, metió la mano en el pantalón y sacó el móvil. Era un número privado, sin posible identificación. Sus manos sudaban tanto que el móvil amenazaba con escaparse entre sus dedos, pero consiguió agarrarlo fuerte y pulsar el botón verde.

Se lo puso lentamente en el oído.

— _¿Qué tal está, Detective?_ —un distorsionador de voz camuflaba la identidad de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea—. _No se preocupe por contestar, sé que está en estado de shock. Escúcheme atentamente, Detective: tiene 80 segundos para salir de esa habitación antes de que llegue la policía. Los policías han detectado el disparo y ya están subiendo por el ascensor. No se preocupe por los gorilas de la puerta, ya me he encargado de ellos._

— ¿Quién… quién es usted? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Una breve pausa, indecisión al otro lado.

— _Tengo muchos nombres, pero creo que usted me conoce como Diventare. Dese prisa, Detective. El juego sigue en marcha._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Si habéis leído el capi con la canción que os he recomendado al principio, habréis entendido lo del tono de móvil. La película de Oldboy es un clásico del cine, surcoreana, a lo mejor algunos habéis oído sobre ella (y sobre su remake americano de 2013, una completa basura, ¡no la veáis!). Buscad en google sobre la película, yo la encontré de causalidad y me enamoré de ella con el primer fotograma. Forma parte de una trilogía sobre la venganza, y no he podido evitar meterla en este capítulo. La trama le queda muy bien. Y la banda sonora... simplemente maravillosa.  
> Espero no haberos asustado mucho con este capitulo, la última escena me ha puesto los pelos de punta hasta a mí, y eso que yo lo escribo. Pero... ¡Greg está vivo! Gracias a Diventare, es verdad. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Quiero saber vuestras opiniones, lo que creáis que vaya a pasar... ¿Y la historia de venganza de Lindström qué os parece? Creo que quedan resueltas la mayoría de problemas a lo largo de estos... 27 capítulos (¿tantos? O.O)  
> Como siempre, gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar ^.^  
> ¡un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	28. Capítulo 28

El sonido de las pisadas pasó de largo, y Greg pudo respirar tranquilo soltando la tensión. Estaba escondido en un cuarto de la limpieza tres plantas más abajo, sin una posible escapatoria.

Cuando salió de la habitación 1005, aún en estado de shock, vio que los dos guardaespaldas estaban tumbados en el suelo. Probablemente muertos, pero no se paró a comprobarlo, suficientes problemas tenía ya. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia, afortunadamente sin encontrarse con ningún policía, pero tras bajar tres pisos se encontró con unas voces distantes. El hotel estaba cerrado a cal y canto y a partir de la séptima planta estaba prohibido el acceso. Nadie podía entrar ni salir, aún peor para Greg. Recorrió la séptima planta pegado a las paredes, intentando evitar las cámaras de seguridad sin mucho éxito. Cuando escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban se metió en la única puerta que estaba abierta, la de la sala de mantenimiento, y allí esperó hasta que se fueron, escondido en una esquina tras un carro de limpieza.

Consiguió que su corazón se tranquilizara y se obligó a pensar detenidamente: ¿cómo se dio cuenta la policía del disparo a Lindström? Ni siquiera él, que presenció toda la escena, se había dado cuenta en el momento. Debió ser un francotirador desde el edificio de enfrente contratado con Diventare, si no el propio criminal. Greg recordó que sólo escuchó un crujido cuando la bala debió atravesar la ventana, fue algo tan sutil que la policía, diez pisos más abajo, no habría podido oírlo ni verlo de ninguna forma. Ya lo aclararía más adelante, lo primordial en ese momento era salir de ese edificio sin que le descubrieran, algo muy difícil si no imposible.

La escalera de emergencia estaba cortada y los ascensores obviamente quedaban descartados. No se le ocurría ninguna otra salida. Maldijo para sus adentros y se golpeó la cabeza con las manos, y con algo duro que no sabía qué era. Abrió las manos y se encontró el móvil de Lindström. No recordaba haberlo soltado cuando terminó la conversación con Diventare, aunque también era cierto que le costaba recordar si lo había recogido, pero daba igual., ese móvil le garantizaba una conexión con el exterior. Por mucho que Bickerton le hubiera defendido en la rueda de prensa sabía que en cuanto encendiera su propio móvil lo rastrearía para dar con él, pero con el de Lindström podía comunicarse con el exterior sin miedo a que lo rastrearan. La cuestión era a quién le iba a pedir la ayuda.

Por supuesto su primera opción era Mycroft, así que probó con él. Dejó que sonara mucho tiempo, pero no contestaba. Después llamó a Sherlock, quien directamente lo tenía apagado. Sólo le quedaba una persona en la que pudiera confiar en esa situación.

— _¿Diga?_ —Greg soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de John.

—John, soy Greg. Necesito tu ayuda.

— _¡Greg! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué…?_

—No hay tiempo, John. Estoy atrapado dentro del hotel y no puedo salir—hablaba lo más bajo posible para que fuera imposible escucharle desde fuera—. Están todas las salidas bloqueadas.

— _Dios, Greg… ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?_

— ¡No lo sé! Busca a Sherlock, a Mycroft, a quien me pueda sacar de aquí.

— _Yo… Está bien, intentaré contactar con Mycroft. Sherlock lleva dos días sin dar señales de vida._

—Les he llamado a los dos, pero ninguno contesta. Pero por favor, sobre todo intenta localizar a Mycroft lo antes posible, temo que haya hecho una locura. Lindström me dijo que Mycroft acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte mientras estaba ahí dentro encerrado.

— _No creo que Mycroft hiciera…_ —parecía que John no estaba enterado de todo el problema, así que no intentó endulzar sus palabras.

—Diventare ha asesinado a Lindström con un franco delante de mis narices, me ha salvado la vida. No es ninguna broma, John. Nada de esto lo es—a medida que iba hablando, sus ideas se esclarecían—. Si Diventare me ha salvado es por algo, y estoy completamente seguro de que Mycroft tiene algo que ver con ello. Saca tu vena de soldado, por Dios, es lo que necesitamos todos en este momento.

Sus palabras parecieron tener efecto, porque la voz de John sonó mucho más segura que antes:

— _De acuerdo, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. ¿Desde dónde estás llamando? El número me aparece oculto, no podré llamarte._

—El móvil de Lindström—y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tenía en sus manos una joya, lo más valioso de cualquier criminal—. Te intentaré llamar en media hora por si tienes algo.

Le colgó sin esperar una respuesta y empezó a cotillear el teléfono móvil esperando encontrar información importante, pero estaba todo encriptado. Maldijo para sus adentros y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared en un acto de resignación. Si conseguía salir del hotel podría desencriptarlo, pero tendría que salir. Encerrado en el cuarto de la limpieza no podía hacer nada, pero tampoco se le ocurría algo que hacer. Los policías poco a poco irían investigando todas las habitaciones y darían con él… El tarareo del móvil volvió a sonar y del susto Greg casi tira el teléfono al suelo. Miró el identificador de llamadas, otra vez oculto. Tragó saliva, nervioso, y contestó:

— ¿Sí?

— _Ha sido muy descortés cortando antes la llamada_ —el distorsionador de voz le penetraba en el oído—. _Voy a ayudarle a salir del hotel, Detective, así que asegúrese de no colgarme._

— ¿Por qué me vas a ayudar? —Greg notaba su tono de voz más firme, más desafiante. Estaba volviendo a ser él—. No tiene ningún sentido, Diventare. Quieres matar a Mycroft.

— _Es cierto, pero no le quiero matar a usted._

— ¿Por qué?

— _No actúe como un niño y siga mis instrucciones. Si consigue salir sin ser visto, le daré todas las respuestas que desee._

Greg quería seguir preguntando, amenazarle si fuera necesario, pero le podía más la necesidad de salir del cuarto de la limpieza y de los productos de limpieza que le empezaban a nublar el juicio.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— _Siga mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Salga del cuarto y abra la escalera de emergencia. Detrás de la puerta verá una bolsa marrón, póngase lo que hay dentro._

Una parte de él dudaba, y otra le decía que no tenía más remedio. Podía ser una trampa, pero era su única oportunidad. Con el móvil pegado a la oreja entreabrió la puerta para ver si había alguien y por lo menos una parte parecía desierta.

— _No se preocupe, tengo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad, no quedará ningún registro suyo. Abra la puerta sin miedo y vaya a la escalera._

Greg abrió la puerta por completo y esperó que alguien le gritara, pero no ocurrió nada. Miró a derecha y a izquierda, todo vacío, y después a la cámara de seguridad redonda.

— _No hay tiempo que perder, Detective_ —le recordó Diventare, así que se puso en marcha hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

Abrió una de las puertas con cuidado, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, y miró por detrás. Efectivamente allí había una bolsa marrón bastante grande y abultada. La abrió lentamente, como si fuera una bomba, y fue sacando lo que había dentro: un mono de trabajo azul oscuro, unas botas de suela gorda y una peluca de color marrón. Dejó el móvil en el suelo y se lo puso todo deprisa y corriendo, esperando sobre todo que no se le escapara ningún pelo cano de la peluca.

— _¿Ya está, Detective?_

—Sí, estoy listo—guardó los zapatos que se había quitado en la bolsa y se la puso bajo el brazo.

— _Baje hasta la primera planta por las escaleras._

Greg le hizo caso y bajó los escalones de dos en dos, completamente solo.

— ¿Dónde están los policías de hace un momento?

— _No se preocupe por los detalles, es mi problema._

Era incapaz de comprender por qué le estaba ayudando, por más que buscara una respuesta. Llegó hasta la primera planta.

— _Ahora camine tranquilamente hasta el final del pasillo y gire a la derecha_ —Greg le hizo caso, su corazón latía tan rápido que tuvo que controlarlo— _. Métase en el ascensor pequeño y pulse la planta -3. Si se encuentra con alguien no le mire a los ojos, mantenga la cabeza agachada todo lo posible sin llamar la atención._

Llamó al ascensor y agitó nervioso las piernas para liberar tensión mientras seguía con el móvil en la oreja. Las puertas se abrieron y salieron un par de personas, pero otras tantas siguieron dentro. Incluyendo un policía. Greg agachó la mirada, entró, se puso de espaldas a todos y pulsó el botón que le había indicado Diventare.

—Ajá… Claro, claro. Es un problema muy grave…—impostó una voz bastante grave, disimulando para que nadie en el ascensor sospechara, y a Diventare le pareció una buena idea.

— _El policía le está mirando de una forma bastante desagradable. No se preocupe, tengo su número de placa._

—No debería hacerlo—intentó sonar despreocupado, pero en realidad era una advertencia a Diventare.

— _Ya está llegando a su planta. Siga el corredor hasta los vestuarios. Una tarjeta de identificación está colgando por la rendija de la segunda taquilla de la derecha. Úsela para pasar por control._

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas metálicas salió del ascensor y siguió las instrucciones de Diventare. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el policía se quedaba en el cubículo, por lo que seguramente estaría de guardia.

— _Le he llevado por la ruta que menos policías tenía, debería estar agradecido._

—Es cierto, debería—y los dos supieron que no lo estaba.

Llegó al vestuario y sacó la tarjeta que sobresalía de la rendija de la taquilla. No se había visto con la peluca, pero suponía que se parecía lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido. Steve Ware, se llamaba. Le daba igual si era una tarjeta robada o falsificada, sólo quería que funcionara. Un empleado cerró una taquilla a pocos metros y se fue por una puerta medio oculta entre las filas de taquillas.

— _Siga al hombre_ —el distorsionador de voz tembló un momento y escuchó algunos pitidos.

— ¿Hola?

Siguió escuchando esos pitidos extraños hasta que apareció la voz de Diventare.

— _Sólo le puedo acompañar hasta aquí._

Y colgó. Greg comprobó que la llamada hubiera finalizado y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo interior del mono de trabajo. Siguió al hombre por la puerta y llegó a la entrada y salida de los empleados del hotel. Pasó la tarjeta por una máquina de fichaje como había hecho el hombre y la luz se puso verde, por lo que pudo mover el torniquete. Y después, le tuvo que volver a enseñar la tarjeta a un guardia de seguridad. Le miró ceñudo, escrutando su cara y la de la foto en busca de diferencias, pero pareció convencerse de que era el señor Ware. A pocos pasos de la salida, aparentemente despejada de policías al otro lado, alguien le llamó por la espalda.

— ¡Ware! ¡Señor Ware! —se giró asustado, creyendo que le había reconocido.

— ¿S-sí?

—Se le ha caído esta nota—dijo el guardia levantándose de su puesto y entregándole un sobre de color crema. Su corazón dio un brinco, se parecía mucho a los sobres de Mycroft.

—Creo que se ha…

—Adiós, señor Ware.

El guardia volvió a sentarse tras el mostrador, ignorándole por completo, y Greg abrió deseoso el sobre. Sin embargo, no era lo que esperaba:

“ _Considere su libertad como un regalo por haberme ayudado a eliminar a Koval. Pronto tendrá noticias mías - Diventare”._

¿Es que todos los psicópatas de ese país estaban enamorados de las cartas o qué? Primero Lindström, luego Diventare… Pero no merecía la pena pensar en ello en ese momento. Salió a la calle pensando que todo el mundo empezaría a señalarle con el dedo, a llamar a la policía a gritos. Pero apenas había nadie: dos policías controlando sin mucho entusiasmo esa entrada y un par de trabajadores que entraban y salían de su turno, asustados por tener que trabajar en esas condiciones. Aunque sentía curiosidad por ver cómo estaba la entrada principal del hotel, decidió no arriesgarse e ir por el camino contrario.

Había conseguido salir de una pieza, sin contratiempos y sin que le amenazan otra vez con una pistola. Le parecía irreal todo lo que había ocurrido desde esa mañana, como si hubiera sido hacía demasiado tiempo. Incluso la conversación con Donovan antes de entrar en el hotel. Dejó de un lado los pensamientos sobre ella, no quería enfrentarse a la posibilidad de haber perdido su respeto, así que se centró en lo que realmente importaba: estaba vivo y fuera del hotel. Había sobrevivido a Lindström y Diventare estaba planeando algo que no le gustaba nada.

Debía encontrar a Mycroft, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que no había hecho ninguna locura como se temía, y contarle todo lo que había pasado dentro de la habitación. Aún era capaz de ver a Lindström caer, de ver su sangre correr por la cara y por el suelo. ¿Le habría encontrado la policía? ¿Sospecharían que él había contratado a un francotirador? Eran demasiadas dudas, demasiados interrogantes y necesitaba ayuda. Volvió a sacar el móvil de Lindström y marcó el número de Mycroft, pero nada. Y aún no había pasado tiempo suficiente para que John hubiera podido averiguar nada.

De repente se sintió cansado, como si el peso del mundo se le viniera encima, y se paró en seco en medio de la acera. Sus piernas le pesaban, le impedían andar a un ritmo normal, sus músculos se negaban a responderle correctamente, y el sudor empezaba a empaparle la espalda. Toda la tensión y las fuerzas que había almacenado hasta ese momento acababan de desaparecer en un segundo, y se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad que le había dejado Lindström.

No podía volver a su casa, estaría llena de periodistas y policías.

No podía confiar en sus amigos, y mucho menos en sus colegas de profesión. Lo peor que le podía pasar a un policía era que los suyos dudaran de uno.

No podía volver al trabajo.

Era un fugitivo en ese momento. Estaba en la misma situación que las decenas de criminales a los que había encerrado en los últimos años. Todos le consideraban un criminal, no podía confiar en nadie. Y los únicos en los que podía hacerlo, estaban ilocalizables.

Quería sentarse, dejar que algún policía le descubriera y le arrestara. No podía imaginar que hubiera alguna solución, y aun con lo deprimido que estaba se reprendió a sí mismo. No tenía que actuar de esa forma, tenía que seguir adelante para recuperar su vida, para encontrar a Mycroft, para averiguar quién era Diventare y por qué le había ayudado. La primera gota de lluvia cayó en la acera, seguida de otras tímidas, hasta que empezó a llover con ganas. En menos de un minuto la calle estaba totalmente empapada, al igual que él. Creyó chocarse con algún paraguas abierto, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para dar un paso, a continuación otro, y después otro. Sólo se concentraba en dar el siguiente paso, se obligaba a pensar que no existía nada más. Con cada paso vacilante se miraba a los pies, confiando en que le llevaran a algún sitio donde pasar la noche.

  
  


* * *

 

Ya era de noche cuando llamó a la puerta. Al principio no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había estado caminando, y tampoco de que sus piernas duramente le respondían. Solamente cuando se desplomó notó el cansancio, el frío, el agotamiento mental y físico de esa jornada.

  
  


* * *

 

Su cuerpo ardía, pero no paraba de temblar a causa del frío que sentía por dentro. Se revolvió indeciso entre las sábanas, increíblemente suaves. Pero esas no podían ser las suyas, estaba acostumbrado a un tacto más áspero. La imagen de la muerte de Lindström apareció en su cabeza y se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama, provocándole un mareo. Todas las imágenes le asaltaron una tras otra, todos los sentimientos de frustración, cansancio, dolor…

— ¿Qué haces despierto, Gregory? Duérmete, tienes que recuperarte.

La voz de Mycroft le quitó todo de la cabeza. Se giró para verle, para ver si realmente era él. Y efectivamente, lo era. Estaba yendo hacia él, completamente serio. Y la reacción de Greg fue intentar reptar por la cama.

— ¡Mycroft! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás…!

La suavidad de las sábanas de hizo resbalar y se derrumbó sobre la cama. Mycroft se sentó a su lado y le abrazó fuertemente.

—Tranquilo, Gregory, todo está bien.

Sentir su abrazo, su olor, el tacto de su camisa… Los malos pensamientos desaparecieron definitivamente de su cabeza y sólo pudo abrazarle.

—Por favor, dime que no has hecho ninguna tontería, por favor…

—Estás enfermo y tienes fiebre, no deberías preocuparte por cosas inútiles.

—Mycroft, por favor—Greg le miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tan indiferentes querían parecer en ese momento. Pero Greg veía a través de ellos, veía dolor y preocupación—. Dime que no has hablado con Diventare para que me sacara del hotel, por favor…

—No lo he hecho, Gregory.

—Mycroft, no me mientas.

—No te miento. Jamás le pedí un favor. Te sacó de allí por su propia voluntad.

Mycroft no le estaba mintiendo, lo veía. Le estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque claramente le dolía decirlo. Todos los razonamientos de Greg se hicieron añicos con esa afirmación, por todo lo que implicaba, pero Mycroft no le dejó seguir pensando en ello porque le besó en los labios, y Greg gimió de placer. Sentía un alivio enorme estando con él sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

—Mycroft…—intentó pronunciar su nombre a través del beso, pero él no le dejó decir nada.

—No quiero que te preocupes por nada hasta que te recuperes. Ni preguntas sobre conspiraciones ni lo que está pasando fuera de esta casa. Nada. ¿Entendido? Deja que yo me encargue de todo, y cuando estés mejor te pondré al corriente.

La relajación volvió al cuerpo de Greg después de mucho tiempo. Quería, deseaba, necesitaba desentenderse de todo aunque fuera sólo durante unas horas. Volvió a tumbarse con la cabeza en la almohada y Mycroft le arropó bien con las sábanas, tumbándose sobre ellas a su lado.

— ¿Estamos en tu casa? —preguntó Greg con los ojos cerrados mientras Mycroft le acariciaba. O le medía la fiebre, pero prefería pensar que eran caricias.

—Así es.

— ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

—Andando. Llamaste a la puerta y cuando abrí, te desmayaste del cansancio.

— ¿Es tu cama?

—Ajá—le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Mycroft?

— Dime—se acercó un poco más a él, dándole pequeños besos.

—Sólo pude pensar en ti.

Los besos cesaron, y Greg supo que Mycroft comprendió lo que le quiso decir. Arrodillado, frente a Lindström, con la 9 mm. apuntándole en la frente…

—Ya ha pasado, Gregory. No te preocupes más. Estoy aquí, contigo, ahora—le estrechó contra su cuerpo, aun separándoles las sábanas—. Te quiero.

Con esas dos palabras expresó muchísimo más de lo que habría podido decir con cien: preocupación, disculpa, temor, alivio, alegría. Lo mismo que sentía él.

—Te quiero.

En ese momento le daba igual todo. No le importaba que su casa estuviera ocupada por los periodistas, que sus amigos dejaran de serlo, que perdiera su trabajo. Quería olvidarse de todo, y seguir durmiendo para siempre en los brazos de Mycroft.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Greg está destrozado, aunque ileso (eso es importante... estabais asustados, ¿eh?) y menos mal que Mycroft está ahí para ayudarle / Si es que son mu monos, no me lo negaréis xD.¿Dónde se había metido Mycroft todo ese tiempo? ¿Y Diventare? ¿Por qué ayudó a Greg? Preguntas y más preguntas sin respuesta... por ahora. Tocará esperar para saber las respuestas.  
> Y aviso también que ya va faltando poco para el final de la historia (qué pena me está dando T.T). Pero tranquilos, aún quedan bastantes, sólo lo digo para que os vayáis haciendo a la idea. Seguiré avisando a medida que actualice.  
> Una vez más gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar cada capítulo, de verdad que sois una alegría :D  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	29. Capítulo 29

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en cama, delirando por la fiebre. Lo que sí sabía era las veces que había preguntado algo a Mycroft y él le había respondido con evasivas. Al principio se lo agradecía, no podía enfrentarse a ello, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sólo le ponía más nervioso. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo realmente serio, lo veía en sus reacciones y en el tono de su voz, así que en cuanto notó que se encontraba mejor salió de la cama y recorrió la casa de Mycroft en su busca. Le encontró en el increíblemente grande estudio, concentrado en sus papeles y en su móvil. Habría querido observarle más tiempo, pero él había notado casi al instante su presencia.

—Tu aspecto ha mejorado bastante, pero deberías seguir descansando.

—Necesito las respuestas que has estado evitando, Mycroft.

Miró a Mycroft desafiante, con uno de sus pijamas sedosos y las mangas remangadas, los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo esa mirada, y acertó. Desvió sus ojos azules a los escasos 30 segundos.

—Te contestaré cuando estés plenamente recuperado. Obviamente, no lo estás.

Durante todo ese tiempo que había estado en cama, Mycroft no se había apartado de su lado. Le dejaba a ratos para trabajar, por supuesto, pero siempre estaba pendiente de él, tumbado junto a él en la cama leyendo. Había momentos en los que tenía la sensación de estar de vuelta en el hospital, solo que en una cama infinitamente más cómoda. Cuando tenía una pesadilla sobre la muerte de Lindström, que era cada vez que se dormía, Mycroft le despertaba con un beso y le tranquilizaba. Odiaba que su mente reviviera esa escena una y otra vez, recreándose en el momento del impacto de Lindström ya muerto contra el suelo. Había visto la muerte de muchas personas en circunstancias similares, pero ninguna le afectaba tan de cerca. Mycroft lo sabía demasiado bien, y no soportaba que lo usara para no contarle nada.

Recorrió la sala hasta apoyarse en el mismo lado del escritorio que Mycroft. Le acercó una mano para acariciarle, e hizo algo que jamás se habría imaginado: giró su cara, rehuyendo del contacto con él. Hasta ese momento no lo había hecho nunca.

— ¿Mycroft? —quería aparentar impasibilidad, pero Greg era capaz de leer la preocupación en él. Esa alarma tan conocida saltó dentro de él, le puso alerta—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, Gregory—se levantó de la butaca y rodeó el escritorio por lado contrario al de Greg, pero le siguió.

—Explícame qué pasa, Mycroft.

—Como te empeñas en seguir de pie, entenderé que ya estás mucho mejor—le ignoraba completamente, y eso sólo puso más furioso a Greg—. Iré a trabajar.

Iba a bajar las escaleras, pero Greg se lo impidió poniéndose en medio con los brazos cruzados, el ceño profundamente fruncido y el peor humor que podía reunir.

—De aquí no te vas hasta que me expliques tu conducta.

—No estás en condiciones de impedirme nada—hablaba con desgana, actuando como si no le importara nada.

— ¿Aún te crees que puedes engañarme como lo haces con los demás, Mycroft? Te puedo leer perfectamente, y apuesto lo que quieras a que tu comportamiento tiene algo que ver con Diventare—hizo una pequeña pausa—. Me volvió a llamar, ¿verdad? —volvió su tono de voz más suave—. Por favor, Mycroft, no lo vuelvas todo más complicado de lo que ya es y dímelo.

Mycroft evitaba mirarle directamente a los ojos, por más que Greg buscara el contacto con ellos.

—No puedo seguir, Gregory.

Se quedó momentáneamente en blanco, pero se obligó a seguir la conversación.

— ¿El qué no puedes seguir?

—Nuestra relación. No puedo seguir con ella.

Su corazón se paró, al igual que todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo que…? Si todo está yendo bien entre nosotros, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Mycroft le miro con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza, y supo por qué quería romper. No se perdonaba que Lindström hubiera estado a segundos de matarle, y todo por el plan que él había hecho. Él mismo se lo había dicho, no podría perdonarse si le pusiera en peligro otra vez.

—Los dos sabemos que lo mejor es que me aleje de ti.

—Me reuní con Lindström sabiendo a lo que me enfrentaba, y al final todo salió bien. Yo sigo vivo, tú conseguiste el tiempo que necesitabas para registrar las propiedades de Lindström… ¡Por Dios, Mycroft! ¿Te has olvidado de todo lo que hemos hablado sobre ello?

—Eso ya no importa. Nuestra relación acaba de cumplir con su objetivo inicial. Ya no tiene razón de ser.

Greg era incapaz de procesar esas palabras. No reconocía al Mycroft frío y distante que tenía delante, no podía aceptar que le estuviera diciendo eso.

—Es mentira. Es una excusa que te estás diciendo a ti mismo—dijo a la defensiva en un último intento por encarrilar la conversación.

—No lo es.

—Ni se te ocurra llevarme la contraria en esto, Mycroft.

Mycroft se restregó los ojos con una mano, con gesto cansado, y suspiró.

—Apártate, Gregory. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—No. Has trabajado todo este tiempo desde casa, puedes seguir haciéndolo.

—Gregory…

—No voy a aceptar lo que me estás diciendo—dijo casi gritando—. Puedo aceptar que te sientas culpable, pero ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Es mi decisión ponerme en peligro y me da igual lo que digas. Lo hago por ti y no me arrepiento—paró el griterío y se paró un momento a tomar aire—. Sólo aceptaré que rompas conmigo dentro de diez años, cuando me hayas engañado con medio barrio y con un divorcio de por medio. Hasta entonces no quiero que vuelvas a sacar el maldito tema, ¿entendido?

Greg se obligó a respirar despacio para calmar su agitación.

—Gregory, entiende que…—pero Greg le interrumpió, cuanto menos hablara mejor.

— ¿No eras tú el que me dijo que haría cualquier cosa por no perderme? ¿Dónde ha quedado eso, a ver? —se acercó a Mycroft lentamente y puso con cuidado sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Mycroft. Al principio intentó apartarse, pero dejó que apoyara sus manos y le acariciara—. Ha sido Diventare quien te ha metido la idea en la cabeza.

Mycroft asintió con los ojos cerrados, con cara de dolor, y Greg no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente.

—Sabes que te lo dijo como parte de una artimaña—afirmó Gregory, Mycroft volvió a asentir y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Y aun así le hiciste caso.

Otro gesto afirmativo y Greg le besó en los labios.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no tienes que hacer caso a tus enemigos, sino a mí? No te dejes confundir más, por favor.

—Lo siento—Mycroft le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y le estrechó contra él—. Eres lo único que hace que pierda la razón.

Greg volvió a besarle y fue empujándole lentamente hacia la habitación.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó a Greg entre besos—. No estás recuperado completamente.

—Ajá…—le desabrochó algunos botones—. Esto es lo mejor de una pelea, no lo estropees.

—Desde luego que no.

Mycroft le tumbó en la cama y se pudo a horcajadas sobre él, besándole por todo el cuello. Pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Greg se puso tieso, asustado, pensando que los periodistas habían averiguado dónde estaba.

—Tranquilo, es sólo mi hermano. No hay prisa.

Aporrearon la puerta a la vez que llamaban al timbre.

— ¿Sherlock ha aparecido? —dijo Greg emocionado, medio incorporado en la cama, y Mycroft suspiró con resignación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras volvía a abrocharse los botones recientemente desabrochados por Greg.

—Estaba localizable en todo momento.

—John me dijo que había desaparecido—Greg empezó a vestirse a toda prisa con su ropa, limpia y planchada sobre una cómoda.

—Mi hermano tiene la costumbre de no decirle nada. No sé cómo puede seguir siendo su compañero de piso.

—Mejor no hables, Mycroft—le dijo como advertencia graciosa y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras para abrir a Sherlock.

Quitó los cerrojos de la puerta principal y dejó entrar al mejor de los Holmes, que como de costumbre entraba como un rayo en las casas ajenas.

—Debes estar de enhorabuena, Lestrade. Voy a resolver todos tus problemas.

—Con mi ayuda, hermano—dijo Mycroft mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Eso es secundario—le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta—. Vamos, Lestrade, hay trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sherlock? —dijo Greg un poco a la defensiva.

— ¿No le has contado nada, Mycroft?

—No hemos tenido tiempo.

— ¿Qué puede haber más importante que…?—por primera vez desde que entró se quedó mirando a su hermano y frunció el ceño—. Parecéis conejos. Te lo explicaré por el camino, Lestrade.

Sherlock salió hacia la calle y Greg se dispuso a seguirle, pero Mycroft le paró.

—Gregory, necesitarás esto—le entregó el teléfono móvil de Lindström.

— ¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazme caso.

— ¿Tendré que hablar con Diventare? ¿Qué es lo que te contó, Mycroft?

—No puedo acompañarte, tengo trabajo. Te quiero—le dio un beso rápido y le obligó a salir de la casa casi a empujones.

—Pero Mycroft…

Le cerró la puerta de su casa en las narices, y aún tenía el móvil en la mano cuando Sherlock le llamó desde el taxi. Greg se acercó, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba en busca y captura.

—Me están buscando, Sherlock. No puedo ir así como así por Londres, y menos en taxi.

—Tranquilo, el conductor es de confianza. Evitará que te enfoquen las cámaras. Además, no vamos lejos.

Con resistencia subió al taxi y observó al conductor, que se giró y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Era Tim, el chófer de Mycroft, aunque sin el traje le había costado reconocerle.

—Llévanos a los túneles—le indicó Sherlock.

— ¿Me llevas a los túneles de tus mendigos otra vez? ¿Qué se nos ha perdido ahí?

—El líder de la banda terrorista donde se infiltró Russ.

Greg se quedó en blanco.

— ¿Qué?

—Conseguí infiltrarme en dos días, y en otro me gané la confianza del líder. Mi tapadera se tambaleó un poco con el revuelo que armaste con Lindström, pero pude seguir sin levantar sospechas.

—Ellos sabían que Lindström les proporcionaba los diamantes robados.

—Por eso querían entrar con una bomba en el hotel y matarte a balazos. Deberías agradecerme que lo impidiera.

—Ya tengo suficientes problemas con eso, no me añadas más. ¿Qué ha pasado desde que escapé del hotel?

—Los periodistas han estado como locos buscándote, y de paso han hecho pública toda tu vida privada. Al parecer intentaron hacerle a tu exmujer bastantes entrevistas, pero ella se negó.

—Menos mal—murmuró Greg—. ¿Averiguaron algo de Mycroft?

Eso le provocó una carcajada a Sherlock.

—Por favor, la seguridad en torno a mi hermano no es tan endeble. No sé qué hizo Mycroft, pero se olvidaron de él por completo. Al igual que tampoco sé de qué habló con Diventare, antes de que me preguntes.

Greg se quedó callado, asimilando la información mientras miraba a través de los cristales tintados del taxi.

— ¿El líder te está esperando en los túneles?

—Algo así.

— ¿Cómo que “algo así”?

—Ya lo verás—dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara.

Llegaron a los túneles de mendigos, y por primera vez no tuvo que pagar el taxi. Se bajó con Sherlock y le siguió a través de los túneles laberínticos. Al final de uno vio una pequeña multitud de mendigos reunidos alrededor de algo, y Greg empezó a temerse lo peor. Sherlock fue creando un pasillo a través de los mendigos hasta llegar al epicentro, donde Greg vio a un hombre amordazado y atado de pies y manos. Era fornido, con el pelo oscuro rapado casi al cero y parecía ser alto, muy alto. Le miró un momento con odio, pero en seguida su mirada se centró en Sherlock, que se puso en cuclillas junto a él para estar a su altura. Los mendigos fueron dispersándose poco a poco, o no les interesaba el espectáculo o Sherlock les había pagado solo para vigilar a ese hombre. Optaba más por lo segundo.

— ¿Ya te has tranquilizado, Oliver? —el líder terrorista no hizo ningún ruido, ni se inmutó. Sólo le miró con más odio—. Veo que sí. Te presento al Detective Inspector Lestrade, aunque sé que ya le conoces. Este hombre te hundirá la vida si no colaboras, ¿has entendido?

Greg jamás había escuchado la voz de Sherlock tan amenazante. El líder, ese tal Oliver, aunque quisiera hacerse el fuerte, no pudo evitar que le temblara un poco su cuerpo. Pero no era por la voz, sino por Sherlock. Tenía miedo de Sherlock, y Greg se preguntó qué le habría hecho para que se sintiera de esa forma.

—Lestrade, llama a tu superior y di que vas a Scotland Yard.

— ¿Estás loco, Sherlock? Como poco me encerrarán nada más verme.

—Es un mal necesario. Por favor, piensa un poco, hoy no puedo aguantar la estupidez ajena—se quejó Sherlock levantándose y entregándole un móvil de prepago.

Greg se paró a pensar un instante, y entonces lo comprendió. Si conseguían que Oliver hablara, él quedaría libre de toda sospecha. Se averiguaría la verdadera identidad de Lindström, su rentable negocio de los diamantes, desmantelarían por un tiempo esa banda terrorista e incluso podría limpiar la memoria de Charlie Russ que él mismo había manchado. Con un poco de suerte hasta se podría resolver oficialmente el doble asesinato, esa advertencia que le había hecho Diventare a Lindström. Aunque lo que tenía que hacer a cambio…

Sabía que era su única salida, así que se resignó y aceptó el móvil de prepago que le daba Sherlock, con el número de Bickerton ya marcado. Contestó tras cuatro pitidos eternos.

— _¿Quién es?_

—Soy Lestrade—hubo un instante de silencio, podía escucharle respirar al otro lado—. No hace falta que hable, solo escuche. Tengo justo en frente al líder de la banda terrorista que organizó el secuestro de los embajadores, la misma en la que estaba metido Russ. Con él se demostrará que Lindström tenía un tráfico de diamantes ilegal que pasaba desde Rusia a través de Ucrania. Esa era la fuente de ingresos de los terroristas, y Russ quería desmantelarla. Para mantener su negocio Lindström mató a Schmidt y fingió el suicidio de Russ.

Sabía que era mucha información de golpe. Así que esperó todo el tiempo necesario para que Bickerton lo asimilara. O por lo menos para que decidiera si merecía la pena intentarlo o no.

— _¿Por qué no ha contestado a mis llamadas?_ —su tono de voz era muy suave, no indicaba nada bueno.

—No quería que rastrearan mi señal.

— _Está bajo sospecha, Lestrade, por el amor de Dios… Toda la opinión pública está contra usted, ha sido suspendido de empleo y sueldo, y Asuntos Internos está a una hora de expulsarle definitivamente del cuerpo. Tenía que haber colaborado desde el principio, y si realmente es inocente se habría demostrado en un juicio._

—Justamente por la sesgada opinión pública no podía arriesgarme. Las pruebas habrían dado igual, me habrían condenado sin siquiera mirarlas. Ahora tengo pruebas para demostrar mi inocencia.

Podía ver a Bickerton sentado en su despacho, pensando a toda prisa para tomar la mejor decisión. Tenía que seguir presionándole.

— _Habría sido un juicio imparcial._

—Está hablando tu parte profesional, pero los dos sabemos cómo funciona esto, Daniel—decidió llamarle por su nombre para causar más impacto—. Eso no habría ocurrido.

— _Está bien, está bien. Traiga a su dichoso líder, le someteremos a un interrogatorio intensivo. Le advierto que en cuanto pise el edificio le arrestarán y no podré hacer nada por evitarlo, Lestrade._

—Lo sé—dijo Greg tragando saliva.

— _Aunque ese hombre demuestre su inocencia no todos volverán a pensar igual de usted, perderá el respeto de muchas personas._

—Me lo volveré a ganar.

—Eso ya lo veremos—gruñó Bickerton—. _Venga cuanto antes, quiero resolver esto de una vez por todas._

Colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia Sherlock y al aún atado líder terrorista.

— ¿Estás seguro de que colaborará?

—Me aseguraré de ello—dijo Sherlock, y volvió a acuclillarse para hablar con el líder terrorista—. No queremos que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de antes, ¿verdad?

Sherlock acercó su mano, y Oliver se apartó de él todo lo que pudo con cada vez más miedo y odio en sus ojos.

—Quiero una respuesta, Oliver. ¿Vas a colaborar con la policía? —Oliver asintió—. Entonces en marcha. El calabozo te espera, Lestrade.

 

* * *

 

Bickerton estaba junto a la mitad de su plantilla y dos docenas de periodistas esperándole a la puerta de Scotland Yard. Los flashes rebotaban en su cara y en la del líder terrorista a quien empujaba a su lado, esposado y sin ninguna mordaza. Al llegar junto a su superior varios policías se hicieron cargo del terrorista y el propio Bickerton se encargó de esposarle frente a todos los medios de comunicación. Greg tenía la cabeza bien levantada, sabiendo que era inevitable. Algunos periodistas intentaban acercarse a ellos para hacerles preguntas, pero por más que lo intentaran los policías les contenían.

Bickerton le llevó al interior del edificio, bajo la mirada acusatoria o curiosa de sus colegas, y le llevó a los calabozos, donde le registró a fondo. Sólo encontró un móvil en el bolsillo.

—Ese teléfono móvil era de Lindström, tiene información encriptada. A lo mejor en laboratorio pueden sacar algo.

Bickerton metió el móvil en una bolsa de pruebas y le llevó por el pasillo empujándole suavemente por el hombro. Le quitó las esposas antes de entrar al último calabozo y cerró la puerta con Greg de espaldas.

—No se moverá hasta que saquemos algo en claro del interrogatorio—se giró para marcharse, pero cambió de idea en el último momento—. Esta será una mancha muy oscura en su expediente, Lestrade. Si no me ha dicho la verdad, no podré ayudarle a limpiarla.

—Lo irás viendo tú mismo en el interrogatorio.

Se miraron el uno al otro, impasibles, hasta que Bickerton se fue.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Mycroft estuviera haciendo algo para demostrar definitivamente su inocencia. No le cabía la menor duda de que sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí metido, e incluso que él mismo lo planeara así, pero si ese era el caso no le molestaba. Era increíble la permisividad que tenía hacia sus actos, hacia sus planes, lo que podía llegar a hacer por él. Cada día se reconocía menos.

Greg soltó todo el aire que había estado aguantando inconscientemente. Sí, había cambiado por Mycroft, y no se arrepentía de nada. Esa era su situación, no merecía la pena cuestionarse las cosas a esas alturas. Miró la celda que tenía a su alrededor, las cuatro paredes en las que pasaría sus próximos días. No se hacía ilusiones, el interrogatorio iba a ser muy largo. Y después le tocaría a él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Disculpad la demora, pero entre el puente y los estudios no he tenido tiempo para actualizar v.v Peeero no iba a saltarme la actualización de hoy. Es lunes y se necesita un incentivo para aguantar el inicio de semana :P  
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? La cosa no parece que esté mejorando mucho... La relación con Mycroft sigue con goteras, Greg se ha metido voluntariamente en el calabozo... Habrá que esperar al interrogatorio para saber cómo se soluciona todo.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar cada capítulo ^.^ De verdad sois los mejores :D  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	30. Capítulo 30

Con cada hora que pasaba, estar ahí metido se convertía más en una tortura que en otra cosa. Era incapaz de dormir a causa del duro colchón, las continuas visiones de la sangre de Lindström cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la melodía grabada a fuego en su cabeza. La poca comida que no se atascaba en su garganta amenazaba con acabar en la taza del váter, y mejor no hablar de sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Estaba sentado en el frío suelo de la celda, bostezando de aburrimiento, cuando se apagaron todas las luces. Quedaron un momento a oscuras hasta que apareció una luz tenue en el pasillo de los calabozos, llenando su celda de difusas sombras. Greg se levantó como pudo y se asomó por los barrotes de la puerta: el policía de antes no estaba, su lugar lo ocupaba lo que parecía una mujer. Cambio de turno y de luces, eran las nueve de la noche. Llevaba ahí metido casi doce horas y nadie se había dignado a visitarle. No era de extrañar, por supuesto. En parte él se lo había buscado.

Volvió a sentarse en el suelo y apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que diría en su interrogatorio, memorizando las respuestas a las preguntas que sabía que le harían. Alguna ventaja debía tener ser policía, sabía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo y lo que harían. Primero le dejarían ahí encerrado todo el tiempo que les permitía la ley, incomunicado, para cansarle. Segundo, le dejarían una hora en la sala de interrogatorios para que se pusiera nervioso, y por último le esperaría un interrogatorio intensivo de muchas horas. Empezarían con preguntas fáciles de responder, y poco a poco las complicarían. El objetivo era claro, cansar mental y físicamente al sospechoso para encontrar las lagunas en su declaración y conseguir una confesión. En casos normales solía funcionar, él mismo había tenido que hacerlo varias veces, pero eso era distinto.

Él estaba en el lado vedado a los policías. Era lo peor que le podía pasar a un oficial, y aún más si los que te interrogaban eran tus propios compañeros. Tenía que prepararse para soportar sus miradas de odio, su desprecio, y para demostrar su inocencia. Sería un trabajo laborioso, sí, pero merecería la pena. Además, había una pega: ese tipo de interrogatorios perdían su efectividad cuanto más seguidos los hicieras. Sus colegas se emplearían a fondo con la declaración del líder terrorista, emplearían sus mejores argucias. Acabarían mentalmente exhaustos trabajando tantas horas seguidas sin dormir y una vez tuvieran los datos de la declaración del terrorista cotejados irían a por él, que tenía la mente fresca para aguantar innumerables preguntas. No era un panorama tan malo sino fuera porque sería Bickerton quien llevara a cabo su interrogatorio, no tenía la menor duda. Podía imaginárselo frente a él, recitándole de memoria sus derechos con una voz monótona.

Algún preso empezó a gritar y la oficial de policía le amenazó con dónde le iba a meter la porra si no se callaba hasta el final de su turno. El preso no le hizo caso y siguió gritando algo sobre su madre. La mujer no se lo debió tomar bien a juzgar por el característico sonido de la porra chocando contra las rejas. Era muy fácil que los presos sacaran a uno de sus casillas, pero esa mujer lo llevaría bastante mal dentro del cuerpo si no controlaba su ira.

Sonó la alarma que indicaba que la puerta a los calabozos se abría, y Greg oyó murmullos al final del pasillo. Unos pasos se fueron acercando hasta que, tal y como sospechaba Greg, se pararon frente a su celda.

—Buenas noches, señor Lestrade—Greg giró la cabeza apoyada en la pared y miró al hombre frente a los barrotes. No podía verle muy bien ya que estaba a contraluz, pero apostaba lo que fuera a que el traje que llevaba estaba más arrugado que liso—. Soy Mathew Graham, abogado de oficio que se le ha asignado para su defensa—lo decía todo de carrerilla, sin siquiera mirarle, concentrado en que no se le cayeran los papeles de su maletín medio abierto.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para venir? —le preguntó Greg lo más desinteresadamente posible.

—El tráfico de Londres, ya se puede imaginar…—el hombre seguía peleándose con los papeles hasta que se le cayeron al suelo, la mayoría dentro de su celda. Greg levantó una ceja, aburrido del espectáculo—. Lo siento mucho, lo siento. ¿Podría ayudarme?

Como si le estuviera haciendo un grandísimo favor, Greg se levantó y empezó a recoger los papeles desperdigados.

—Siento decirle que ha perdido el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí—se incorporó y le tendió los papeles a través de la reja—. No quiero ningún abogado, ni de oficio ni de ningún otro tipo.

— ¿Disculpe? —Greg le había dejado realmente trastornado, tanto que volvió a tirar unos cuantos papeles dentro de la celda.

Greg volvió a agacharse un poco enfadado.

—Le he dicho que…—pero en ese momento vio el nombre de Mycroft en una de las hojas y se calló. Agachado en el suelo miró hacia el abogado, quien no daba señales de saber nada pero que curiosamente le tapaba la cámara de seguridad del pasillo. Dobló el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a entregarle los papeles. El abogado cerró por fin el maletín, con la misma actitud torpe que había tenido hasta ese momento.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Lestrade, pero está en la obligación de aceptar un abogado. En un caso como el suyo daría muy mala imagen que se representase a sí mismo. Si le parece bien vendré a primera hora para trabajar cuanto antes en su defensa.

—Está bien. Hasta mañana.

Con un gesto de cabeza se despidió el abogado y recorrió el pasillo para marcharse. Greg escuchó la alarma de la puerta y el estruendo al cerrarse.

Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, donde no podía verle la cámara de seguridad y sacó la hoja de su bolsillo. Por encima parecía una de las tantas hojas que manipulaban los abogados todos los días, pero si se paraba leerlo pudo ver un mensaje de Mycroft:

“ _Has sido muy valiente al hacerlo. Te prometo que saldrás de ahí sin una mota en tu expediente. Te quiero”._

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al leerlo. Una cosa era sospechar que Mycroft podía estar ayudándole, pero saberlo le dio mucha más seguridad para enfrentarse al interrogatorio y a Bickerton.

El preso de la otra celda empezó a gritar otra vez, y la policía siguió con sus amenazas. Volvió a guardarse la hoja en el bolsillo y se tumbó en el colchón, esperando que su cansancio le ayudara a descansar un poco. Y el recuerdo de Mycroft, también.

  
  


* * *

 

La defensa que proponía Graham era realmente absurda para ser un abogado enviado por Mycroft, y Greg no le escuchó ni un segundo más del necesario. Él sabía lo que tenía que decir, colaboraría con la policía y punto. Sin embargo su abogado no estaba convencido y durante todo el día le estuvieron llevando a una sala especial para que pudiera hablar con él tranquilamente. Al final llegaron a un acuerdo que Greg pasaría totalmente por alto, pero ya se ocuparía de ello en su momento.

Entre medias de sus visitas a la sala especial releía una y otra vez el mensaje de Mycroft, o daba vueltas en la celda como un león enjaulado. A veces el policía de turno le observaba o pasaba frecuentemente delante de su celda. No era el único policía sospechoso que habría visto seguramente, pero sí el primero que había organizado todo ese revuelo mediático. Era normal que sintiera curiosidad, pero se sentía como un animal de zoológico.

La sorpresa vino cuando, después de comer, alguien inesperado se paró ante su celda.

— ¡Donovan!—nada más ver a su subordinada se puso de pie y se acercó a la reja—. ¿Qué tal estás?

Ella estaba igual que siempre, su pelo igual de rizado y su traje marrón favorito. Tenía una bolsa de plástico en una mano, y la otra no paraba de abrirla y cerrarla en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—Mejor que usted, señor—su tono de voz era muy serio—. Le he traído algo de ropa, pensé que la necesitaría.

—Muchas gracias, Donovan—Greg aceptó la bolsa a través del cajón donde le dejaban el carro de la comida y la echó un vistazo: un par de camisas nuevas y otro par de pantalones vaqueros, también nuevos, además de bastantes mudas y desodorantes. Demasiadas cosas—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Para darle la ropa.

—La verdadera razón, Donovan. ¿Querías ver al hombre que te ha decepcionado?

—No me ha decepcionado, señor. Sé que todo es un malentendido.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer, ¿me equivoco?—Donovan se le quedó mirando, sin responder—. Tenías que verme para confirmar tus dudas—se contestó Greg a sí mismo y suspiró—. Siento no poder ayudarte con eso—Greg tiró la bolsa sobre la cama—. ¿Cuánto tiempo me dejarán aquí?

—No llevan ni la mitad del interrogatorio de Ferguson—Greg supuso que ese era el apellido del terrorista—. Se rumorea que mañana habrán terminado, y después…

—Después me tocará a mí. Sé cómo es el procedimiento. ¿Y la prensa?

—Están acampados en la puerta, sacando lo que pueden de las filtraciones. Les despistó por completo al entregarse con Ferguson, están dudando de todo lo que sabían.

—Mejor así—gruñó Greg, y la conversación murió. Donovan seguía de pie frente a él, con el rostro impasible.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? No tiene nada que ver con el interrogatorio.

—Claro.

—Cuando le dejé en la puerta del hotel… ¿Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir?

Greg la miró a los ojos y aguantó su mirada unos instantes. Muchas respuestas se le pasaron por la mente, y por mucho que confiara en ella no podía descartar que tuviera algún micrófono oculto. Tenía que decirle la verdad, la misma que contaría después a Bickerton.

—No—parte de la rigidez de Donovan se marchó con esa negación tan rotunda.

—Para mí eso es más que suficiente—dijo Donovan con una sonrisa tímida—. Que sepa que hay muchos que defendemos su inocencia, señor. Pase lo que pase puede contar con nosotros.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—dijo Greg con otra sonrisa, contento por el apoyo de su subordinada.

Donovan se fue, no la dejaban estar mucho más tiempo, y Greg pudo cambiarse de ropa y volver a ser una persona medianamente aseada. Ella sería la única de la plantilla en visitarle y se alegraba de que fuera así, no tenía ánimo ni fuerzas para enfrentarse a otros colegas.

Poco después de la última visita de su abogado las luces generales se apagaron y en su lugar pusieron las de ambiente del pasillo, con su correspondiente cambio de turno. Volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón de piedra e intentó dormirse, pero en su duermevela sólo era capaz de escuchar la melodía del móvil de Lindström.

  
  


* * *

 

Dos días después, antes de que se encendiera la luz de ambiente del pasillo, le llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios. Como temía, le dejaron ahí encerrado hasta altas horas de la madrugada muriéndose de sueño y de hambre, dando vueltas por la sala, consciente de que le observaban desde el otro lado del cristal.

Graham, su abogado, llegó más tarde de lo que esperaba y más enfadado de lo que debería. Gritaba a viva voz por los pasillos que el trato a su cliente era injustificable e ilegal, por lo que les denunciaría a todos. A juicio de Greg su comportamiento era inútil, le había avisado que ocurriría, pero tampoco intentó detenerle. Tenía restos de carmín por el cuello, el traje arrugado y la camisa mal abrochada, la misma pinta que a veces llevaba él cuando hacía años le llamaban de madrugada por un asesinato. Enfadaba mucho que te sacaran de la cama de una mujer, sobre todo si era la tuya, así que no podía enfadarse con su abogado.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era estar en la cama con Mycroft y que le llamaran de madrugada desde Scotland Yard. Volver a la rutina del trabajo con una pareja estable, tener las típicas peleas sobre quién lavaría los platos… Se removió en la incómoda silla de plástico del sospechoso, escuchando los gritos y las quejas de los policías de fondo. Sabía que todas esas escenas que estaba imaginando quedaban muy lejos de esa sala de interrogatorios, y mucho más con Mycroft. Se querían, sí, pero entre esas cuatro paredes grises Greg sentía que eso no era suficiente. Por más que intentara negarlo las mentiras, la culpabilidad y las amenazas constantes hacían temblar lo poco sólido que había en su relación. Además, si lo pensaba detenidamente llevaban muy poco tiempo. Mycroft pasó la mitad de su relación fuera del país, y la otra mitad Greg estuvo tan centrado en Diventare y Lindström que apenas habían podido disfrutar de la rutina de pareja. Insistía mucho en la rutina, sí, pero era lo que Greg necesitaba en ese momento. No era normal que a sus casi 50 años su puesto de trabajo y su libertad colgaran de un hilo por una relación con un Holmes que le había manipulado desde que le conoció, aunque finalmente se enamorara de él. A lo mejor Mycroft tenía razón y estaba mejor sin él, se ahorraría muchos problemas. Visto desde esa perspectiva Greg se sentía realmente patético y en un esfuerzo desesperado se convenció de que esos pensamientos eran resultado del sueño, el hambre y el ambiente de esa sala, no podía deprimirse y darle esa satisfacción a los que estuvieran al otro lado del cristal. Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para seguir pensando en una relación tan dudosa, así que intentó dejarlo de lado.

Por suerte, en el pasillo, su abogado dejó de gritar y los policías dejaron de quejarse. O eso pensaba hasta que se abrió la puerta y pasaron dos policías junto con su abogado, quien se sentó a su lado totalmente enfurecido. Los dos policías eran Smith y Johnson, colegas de la división de secuestros. Greg había trabajado muy pocas veces con ellos por lo que no tenía una opinión personal sobre su trabajo, pero si estaban allí esos dos significaba que iban a tomarse su interrogatorio con calma. Smith, un tipo rubio con la nariz chata le leyó sus derechos mientras Johnson, moreno con una cicatriz en la barbilla, le servía a Greg un vaso de agua.

— ¿Podríais darme algo de comer? Llevo doce horas con el estómago vacío.

—Lo siento, Lestrade—dijo Smith sacando unos papeles sobre la mesa, seguramente informes—, tenemos cosas más importantes ahora mismo.

—Tomaré la negación de comida a mi cliente como un acto contra su integridad perso…

—Cállese, Graham—le dijo Greg para asombro de los otros tres, y su abogado le hizo caso—. ¿Tan poco en serio me toman que os tienen que mandar a vosotros?

Pretendía provocar alguna reacción en los policías para sacarles de su papel, pero no funcionó.

—Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, 49 años, divorciado…

En menos de dos minutos resumieron toda su vida, lo que le hizo sentirse mal, pensando que no había conseguido ningún logro. Pero él también era policía y había usado ese truco muchas veces.

— ¿Qué necesidad tiene alguien tan poco interesante como usted de secuestrar al embajador sueco? —continuó hablando Smith, Johnson ni se dignaba a mirarle a la cara.

—No permitiré que denigren a mi cliente de esa forma—Graham se levantó con las palmas apoyadas sobre la mesa.

—Su cliente es sospechoso de secuestro y asesinato, creo que lo que le he dicho es poco—Smith también se había puesto de pie, pero Johnson empezó a tirarle de la manga para que se volviera a sentar.

—Señores, intentemos tener un interrogatorio rápido—habló Johnson por primera vez—. Todos estamos muy cansados y nos queremos quitar esto de encima, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron y tanto el abogado como Smith parecieron calmarse, aunque sólo durante las tres primeras preguntas. Graham, como abogado, interrumpía a cada pregunta, y Smith no podía resistirse a contestarle. Y si por algún casual Greg llegaba a contestar alguna pregunta, intentaba ser lo más impreciso posible.

Smith y Johnson estuvieron allí una hora y media hasta que se fueron a tomar un descanso. Todos sabían que les habían mandado el primer turno del interrogatorio para cansarle con preguntas obvias y estúpidas que no llevaban a ninguna conclusión, y Greg se los quería quitar de encima para que llegara el segundo turno de preguntas cuanto antes.

Smith y Johnson no volvieron, sino que se presentó en la sala otra compañera que había visto muchas veces por los pasillos pero que no era capaz de ubicar en ningún departamento, Julie Copperfield. Era una mujer despampanante, pelo largo cobrizo, ojos grandes y sensuales… Mentiría si dijera que no había tenido alguna fantasía con ella, pero siempre había sabido que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. La habían enviado ahí por eso, por su sensualidad, porque sabían que pocos hombres podían resistirse a su cara y a su cuerpo. Ni siquiera Graham fue capaz de guardar la compostura durante las preguntas, amenazaba e intervenía mucho menos que con Smith.

Sus preguntas eran mucho más concretas que las de Smith, y exigía respuestas detalladas. Por supuesto intentaba que dijera alguna contradicción, pero no se lo ponía nada fácil. Era igual de impreciso que en la primera ronda de preguntas, e incluso más. ¿Dónde había estado a tal hora el día tal? En la calle. ¿Haciendo qué exactamente? Uno camina por la calle, o a lo mejor monta en bicicleta. ¿Recordaba las veces que había coincidido con Lindström? Dependía de la situación.

Al final Copperfield también se dio por vencida. No tenía tanta experiencia en los interrogatorios como él, y se notaba. A ella le exasperaban sus respuestas aunque intentara disimularlo, no tenía paciencia para un interrogatorio de esa envergadura.

Le dejaron solo con Graham unos minutos, seguramente para escuchar la estrategia a seguir, pero no hablaron. Greg estaba listo para la siguiente ronda y afortunadamente no le hicieron esperar mucho.

Bickerton entró con un bocadillo en una mano y un café en la otra. Tenía ojeras muy profundas, parecía tener más canas que hacía tres días y había adelgazado tanto que le sobraba camisa por todas partes.

—Por fin envían al que quería ver—dijo Greg mientras Bickerton se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas libres. Le dejó la comida sobre la mesa.

—Señor Graham, váyase, por favor.

—No dejaré solo a mi cliente con unas acusaciones tan graves de por medio.

—Graham—le advirtió Greg con el tono de voz mientras desenvolvía el bocadillo de jamón y queso—, exijo estar a solas con él.

—Pero Lestrade…

—Ya ha oído a su cliente—le dijo Bickerton y Graham se fue enfadado de la sala de interrogatorios—. Chicos, cambiad el cristal—Bickerton había girado la cabeza para observar el cristal reflectante y en un instante pasó a ser traslúcido. Había un par de policías y un técnico observándole fijamente mientras devoraba el bocadillo—. Apagadlo todo e iros—nadie se movió al otro lado del cristal—. ¡Hacedme caso, joder! —gritó Bickerton en un ataque de ira y salieron lo más deprisa posible.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Bickerton sacó tranquilamente una cajetilla del bolsillo de la camisa y encendió un cigarrillo.

— ¿Quieres?—le ofreció un cigarrillo que sobresalía de la cajetilla, y Greg negó con la cabeza—. Lástima—expulsó el humo hacia arriba, hacia el conducto de ventilación. No estaba permitido fumar ahí dentro, pero no sería Greg quien se lo recordaría—. Llevo casi 48 horas sin dormir y hace una semana que no veo a mis hijos—dio otra larga calada—. Mi pequeña tuvo una audición de ballet el viernes por la noche, todos dijeron que estuvo maravillosa. Sobre todo mi esposa—tiró la ceniza al suelo—. El mayor me esperó despierto hasta el amanecer del sábado para ir a pescar, y tampoco pude ir. Aún me pregunto cómo puedo seguir teniendo una familia con este trabajo de mierda.

—No todos hemos tenido esa suerte—dijo Greg tras tragarse la última parte del bocadillo, su comentario le provocó a Bickerton una leve risa sincera.

—Al final seré un privilegiado y todo—aspiró más humo y lo soltó mientras hablaba—. ¿Sabes? Da la sensación de que no quieres colaborar con nosotros, Greg. Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad? Y si no, te va a dar igual.

—Si no quisiera colaborar no me habría entregado—ignoró el comentario de su jefe, estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿Entonces por qué has estado jugando con los policías durante el interrogatorio?

—Porque quería hablar contigo, sin cámaras o abogados de por medio.

Bickerton se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras volvía a aspirar humo del cigarrillo. Metió la mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón y puso una grabadora sobre la mesa, entre ellos dos, y pulsó un botón. El corazón de Greg se paró cuando escuchó esa melodía que tenía grabada en la cabeza, ese tarareo que le atormentaba por las noches cuando soñaba con la muerte de Lindström, la melodía de Diventare.

—Veo que conoces la canción.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado? —Bickerton dejó que la grabación se acabara y paró la cinta.

—Del móvil que me diste. Lo encendí para ver cuál era esa información encriptada y lo primero que hizo fue sonar esta melodía. No contesté, pero llamó una y otra vez hasta que lo hice.

— ¿Diventare ha hablado contigo?

—Explícame algo, Greg. ¿Qué relación le dirías a la prensa que tienen un embajador sueco, un agente secreto, una diplomática, una banda terrorista y un criminal con un nombre que parece sacado de la primera palabra que vio en un diccionario de italiano?

—Así que te lo ha dicho todo—parte de la presión que Greg soportaba se desvaneció.

—Le costó convencerme de que le escuchara, y sinceramente aún hay muchas cosas que no comprendo. Pero si la mitad de lo que dijo es verdad, comprendo tu situación.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo Greg sorprendido. Estaba convencido de que tenía que explicarle todo a Bickerton, y su plan se estaba yendo a pique una vez más por un criminal internacional.

—Incluso comprendo que no me dijeras nada, aunque no me parece lo adecuado. El Gobierno ocultando información, terroristas sin escrúpulos organizando atentados que no parecen atentados a gran escala, tráfico de diamantes… Si se descubriera lo engañados que estamos todos, sería desastroso—volvió a tirar la ceniza al suelo.

—Ahora comprenderás la trampa que me organizó Lindström.

—Lo que realmente me preocupa es que haya un psicópata con distorsionador de voz que te defienda a capa y espada. Le conoces, Greg. Es alguien tan cercano a ti que no quiere que te pase nada.

Había contemplado esa posibilidad, pero que se lo dijera en esa situación lo volvió mucho más real de lo que había pensado hasta ese momento.

—No sé quién es, Daniel—murmuró Greg—. He pensado mucho sobre ello y no se me ocurre ningún nombre.

—Lo suponía—echó una calada al cigarrillo—. Si he entendido bien, había una guerra declarada entre estos dos, ¿no? Lindström y el italiano este.

—Sí, pretendían matar a alguien del gobierno.

—Greg, ¿es cierto? —Bickerton lo preguntó tan serio que por un momento se asustó.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Tienes una relación amorosa con el amigo del Primer Ministro?

Greg no contestó, sopesando a la velocidad de la luz las respuestas que podía darle.

—Sí.

Bickerton tardó otro rato en contestar.

—Vaya. ¿Tan desesperado estabas tras el divorcio?—no era rechazo, pero tampoco aceptación. Era incredulidad.

—Uno no decide de quién se enamora—aunque en su caso fue Mycroft quien lo decidió por él.

—Supongo…—Bickerton echó la última calada del cigarro y lo apagó tirándolo dentro del vaso de agua casi vacío de Greg—. ¿Conoces al Primer Ministro?

—No he tenido ese placer.

—Ya.

La conversación se había atascado en un punto muerto, así que Greg tomó las riendas.

— ¿Qué tal el interrogatorio del terrorista que os traje?

—Estamos terminando de cotejar la información que nos ha dado… La verdad es que estamos muy sorprendidos de que haya colaborado, por lo menos aparentemente. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— ¿Él os lo ha dicho?

—Sí. Esto sigue siendo un interrogatorio, Greg.

—Fue Sherlock quien le atrapó y me lo ofreció.

—Maldito bastardo, era verdad… Ahora tendré que hacer algún acto de reconocimiento. Prácticamente nos ha entregado su banda entera. Cuando veamos que dice la verdad, iremos a por ellos.

—Estarán todos más que alerta tras su aparición en las noticias. Habrán huido del país.

—Nos ha dicho dónde encontrar a la mayoría. Esto sería el caso del siglo, Greg. Si pudiéramos también deshacernos del tráfico de diamantes…

—Hay que limpiar la memoria de Russ—dijo Greg súbitamente.

— ¿Perdón?

—Él no mató a Schmidt, fue mi error. Lo asumiré con todas sus consecuencias, pero su memoria debe quedar limpia.

—Sí, sí, claro. Pero eso ya lo arreglaremos, ahora lo importante es inventarme algo para dejarte libre y solucionar todo este embrollo en el que me has metido.

—Di parte de la verdad—le intentó explicar Greg—. Deja a Diventare a parte y céntrate en Lindström: nunca fue lo que aparentó ser, tenía un negocio ilegal y mató a dos personas inocentes con tal de mantenerlo oculto. Yo lo sospeché, investigué… y los periodistas fueron engañados.

Bickerton estuvo meditándolo varios minutos, en completo silencio, mientras bostezaba del cansancio.

—Y tú, es decir nosotros, destapamos la verdad.

—Exacto.

—Sigues siendo jodidamente bueno. ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado llegar a ese plan?

—Medio día en el calabozo.

—Buen trabajo. Si organizo ahora una rueda de prensa podrías explicarlo tú mismo para el noticiario de la mañana.

—Lo que sea con tal de limpiar mi reputación.

—Puede que se limpie, pero Asuntos Internos no te devolverá tu puesto. Habrá que esperar a una sentencia judicial para ver si te echan o no.

—Ya me enfrentaré a ello cuando llegue el momento, ahora mismo no me afecta demasiado.

—De acuerdo—Bickerton se puso de pie y echó la silla hacia atrás—. Mandaré que te devuelvan al calabozo, te dejaré libre para la rueda de prensa.

Bickerton salió de la sala y llamó a dos policías que entraron para escoltarle de vuelta.

—Ah, por cierto, intenta arreglarte un poco. Pareces un preso.

—Ahora mismo lo soy.

—No le des a la prensa más motivos para dudar de tu declaración. Y hazme quedar bien.

A través de las ventanas al fondo del pasillo Greg pudo ver que estaba amaneciendo. La rueda de prensa sería en un par de horas escasas, el tiempo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas en el colchón de piedra y firmar su declaración. Los policías se lo llevaron por el ascensor otra vez hasta los calabozos, con su abogado detrás, aunque por suerte Bickerton llegó a decirle lo que habían hablado.

  
  


* * *

 

Greg jamás había visto la sala de conferencias tan llena. Habían aumentado la cantidad de sillas y había casi el doble de pie esparcida por las paredes. Empezó su declaración nervioso, pero había ensayado tantas veces ese discurso que le salió de carrerilla. Básicamente desmitificó la figura de Lindström con las pruebas necesarias para que le creyeran (documentos y la declaración del terrorista, básicamente) y explicó que gracias al apoyo incondicional de Bickerton—eso último lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, aunque nadie pareció entenderlo—pudieron desenmascararle. Estuvieron una hora explicando que el embajador sueco había asesinado a Schmidt y a Russ, y que Greg, como buen policía que era, quería limpiar sus nombres.

La ronda de preguntas fue tan extenuante como las recordaba Greg, e incluso más. Estuvo el mismo tiempo haciendo su declaración como contestando a las preguntas de los periodistas, que no parecían muy convencidos de su relato. No les culpaba por ello, no era toda la verdad, aunque sí la única que podrían asimilar.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo medianamente satisfecho tuvo que quedarse otra hora más para que en Asuntos Internos le dijeran que quedaba suspendido de empleo y sueldo indefinidamente hasta que hubiera una sentencia judicial que le declarara inocente. Firmó todos los papeles, entregó el arma reglamentaria y su placa. Le parecía estar entregando una parte de su vida, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo y que lo recuperaría. Aunque a juzgar por los policías que le estaban quitando la placa, no había muchas ganas de que volviera a Scotland Yard.

Salió del edificio solo con la bolsa de plástico de Donovan. Nadie le estaba esperando a excepción de cámaras de televisión y fotógrafos, ni siquiera su abogado se dignó a acompañarle a la puerta. Algo normal por otra parte, no le había tratado muy bien. Greg esquivó como pudo a las cámaras y echó a andar calle abajo, buscando callejuelas por donde perderles de vista. Dio innumerables giros y se escondió varias veces hasta que por fin se quedó solo en una calle poco transitada que no conocía. Debía llegar a la casa de Mycroft y una vez allí ya se le ocurriría qué hacer con su vida, no tenía ánimos para pensar en ese momento.

Anduvo alrededor de 15 minutos con la sensación de que le seguían. Se giraba una y otra vez, pero todas las calles por las que pasaba estaban desiertas. Aumentó su ritmo cada vez más hasta casi correr y cuando esa sensación desapareció se paró a recuperar el aliento apoyado en una pared de ladrillo. Un hombre pasó a su lado, mirándole de reojo, y aceleró el ritmo. Todo el mundo debía saber quién era, en cuanto llegara a alguna calle concurrida todos se pararían a acusarle con la mirada, como ese hombre. Afortunadamente en ese momento una limusina negra paró frente a él y se abrió la puerta del pasajero. Por fin, Mycroft había ido a buscarle. Incluso en ese momento era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. Subió a la limusina sin dudarlo ni un instante y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Antes de que apartara la mirada de la puerta, la melodía empezó a sonar. Esa melodía que tanto le había atormentado por las noches, la que siempre acompañaba en su cabeza a la muerte de Lindström.

Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia el asiento de enfrente, con el corazón encogido, completamente pálido.

— ¿Te he sorprendido, Greg?—dijo su acompañante con una sonrisa en los labios.

Greg conocía esa cara, la había visto antes, pero era incapaz de ubicar dónde.

—Más que sorprendido descolocado, diría yo—siguió su acompañante cruzándose de piernas.

— ¿Diventare?

—Bien, vas hilando los hilos.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú eres Diventare?

—El mismo. Bueno, debería decir “la misma”.

—Pero tú… No puede ser…

— ¿Por qué crees que surgió un equipo de fútbol aficionado de la noche a la mañana junto a tu casa, Greg?

Ella se echó hacia adelante, mostrando su generoso escote y sus infinitas piernas. Greg no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios carnosos, sus ojos grises, su marca en el pómulo tan característica, su melena rubia tan deseable. Estaba confundido, hipnotizado, deslumbrado por Susan Wittman, la que creía que sólo era la capitana del equipo de fútbol.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Chan chan chan... ¡He aquí, Diventare! ¿Os lo esperabais? ¿si quiera se os pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ser ella? ¿Y qué ocurrirá ahora? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capi, un Especial :D  
> Hoy ha sido un capítulo largo, hacía mucho que no escribía uno y dado los problemas que estoy teniendo para actualizar me pareció adecuado xD ¿Qué os ha parecido la estancia en el calabozo de Greg? Si os soy sincera he intentado ser lo más "legal" posible, pero como no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona la cosa seguramente habré metido la pata con algo. Si alguno lo sabéis decídmelo, os lo agradeceré mucho ^.^  
> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar cada capítulo, sois geniales :D  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	31. Especial Capítulo 31

— ¿Te apetece una cerveza? —le preguntó Susan con voz sensual, y él asintió. Necesitaba alcohol para asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su anfitriona sacó una lata del mini-bar, la abrió y bebió un sorbo mientras le miraba por encima de la lata. Después, se la ofreció con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

—Es para que veas que no está envenenada.

— ¿Me la podrías servir en un vaso? —dijo para contrariarla, y funcionó.

La sonrisa inocente de Susan desapareció por completo y le sirvió de mala gana la cerveza en un vaso del mini-bar. Greg aceptó el vaso y, para agradecérselo, lo levantó a modo de brindis.

—Por la verdad—dio varios tragos largos y lo dejó sobre su regazo. No iba a dejar que jugara fácilmente con él.

—Te has recuperado demasiado pronto de la sorpresa.

—Tras Lindström estoy más acostumbrado. ¿Qué querías, que me pasara media hora balbuceando? Además, esto de la limusina no es demasiado original. Me esperaba algo más de Diventare, sinceramente.

Sabía que no tenía que provocarla, pero era algo que le salía desde dentro sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo lo que le provocó a Susan fue una carcajada.

—Sí, lo sé, no ha sido muy original. En mi defensa diré que era la única forma de que subieras voluntariamente y no montaras una escena en plena calle.

—Podrías haber hablado conmigo en la calle, tú sola, sin limusinas, y decirme lo que quieras decir—Susan lo pensó seriamente unos segundos pero desechó la idea con un movimiento de mano.

—No, eso no habría sido factible para lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó Greg dando golpes en el vaso con el dedo índice. Susan se dio cuenta del gesto y movió un poco los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás nervioso, Greg? —paró su golpeteo del vaso y la maldijo en su cabeza. Esa mujer sabía leer la expresión corporal, tendría que ir con mucho más cuidado.

— ¿Tú qué opinas?—Susan volvió a soltar otra carcajada.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué yo soy Diventare, Greg? ¿Tanto te corroe por dentro la curiosidad? —Greg le dio otro trago al vaso antes de contestar.

—Pensaba que era un hombre gordo y medio calvo llamado Bernard que tenía que tener oxígeno 18 horas diarias por la cantidad ingente que cigarrillos que fumaba al día.

— ¿En serio?

—No—bebió otra vez del vaso para pelear con la sequedad de su boca—. Pero habría sido mucho más creíble que tú.

—Tus palabras dan a entender que una mujer no puede ser una criminal.

—Mi experiencia me ha dicho que son casi inexistentes, así que perdóname por guiarme por las estadísticas.

—Por favor, Greg, yo sería incapaz de culparte por algo así. De hecho quería que pensaras que era un hombre, tú y todos.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No es obvio? Me concede mucha más libertad.

—La suficiente como para salvarme de Lindström—dijo Greg sin previo aviso y el aire se tensó de repente. Susan se revolvió en su asiento frente a él y dio dos golpes al techo de la limusina, que se puso en marcha. La cerveza se balanceó suavemente dentro del vaso.

— ¿Por qué me sacaste del hotel?—Susan seguía sin responder, mirando por la ventana en actitud pensativa lo que hacía que Greg ansiara una respuesta—. Me dijiste que responderías a todas mis preguntas, ¿no es cierto? —continuó Greg, y Susan le miró de reojo.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente toda la historia punto por punto? Sería demasiado largo de contar.

—Quiero que me digas por qué me salvaste y por qué le contaste todo a mi jefe—dijo Greg más calmado.

Susan se le quedó mirando fijamente, atrapándole con sus ojos grises.

—Me pareció muy divertido que me enseñaras el acertijo de Koval, ¿recuerdas? Tic-tac. Una vez me amenazó a mí con lo mismo—Susan volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—No estoy como para perder el tiempo.

—Supongo que ya sabrás que maté a Solomon… No podía dejar que Koval tuviera una vía de contacto tan directa contigo, y tan incontrolable. Las llamadas de teléfono por lo menos las pude escuchar—se rió como si fuera un chiste propio de ella.

—Susan…—Greg no soportaba que le ignorara tan descaradamente.

—Y esos dos del almacén, los pobres estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno. Me supo mal por un momento, pero sus muertes eran necesarias. Tenía que provocar a Koval, el muy estúpido... Dejé que jugara contigo mientras me dedicaba a cosas más importantes.

— ¿Atentar contra Mycroft, por ejemplo? —Susan le sonrió pícaramente.

—Eso era una batalla contrarreloj para ver quién le mataba antes, aunque reconozco que estos últimos meses el objetivo ha quedado bastante difuso. Comprendí en seguida que Koval te usaría, como hizo Mycroft. Para seguir con la analogía del juego, tú siempre has sido la pieza fundamental de la partida. Y me dije: “¿por qué no usarle yo también? Tengo más derecho que los otros a hacerlo”.

— ¿Más derecho? —repitió Greg lentamente, temiéndose lo peor.

—Obviamente tendría que esperar más tiempo que los demás para usarte, pero me aseguraré que valga la pena—Susan se calló un instante y Greg tragó saliva—. Tú me condenaste a esta vida criminal, Greg, y siento decirte que pagarás por ello.

— ¿Perdón?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, normal que no te acuerdes—dijo Susan con un gesto de indiferencia mientras dejaba la mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ventanilla—. Una noche de ronda como otra cualquiera por la peor parte de Londres, poco antes de que llegara tu primer ascenso. Recibes una llamada de una mujer que escucha muchos gritos desde la casa de al lado y como estaba cerca, fuiste tú solo sin pedir refuerzos—desvió sus ojos grises hacia él, penetrándole—. ¿Te suena? No sé si fue exactamente así, pero seguramente no me desvío mucho.

Greg hizo memoria de sus primeros años en el cuerpo de policía, y no tenía más remedio que admitir que hubo decenas de ocasiones exactas a las que estaba contando Susan, que volvió a fijarse en el paisaje.

—Llegas a la casa y te encuentras con una pelea doméstica entre un matrimonio. Les intentas calmar, le quitas a ella un cuchillo de la mano… —Susan hizo una pequeña pausa y su tono de voz se volvió más lúgubre y grave—No te fijas en que el hombre ha sacado una pistola del cajón. Dispara a su mujer tres veces, en el pecho, y ella cae hacia atrás muerta. Tú en ese momento sacas tu pistola y le apuntas a él, pero es demasiado tarde. Él se apunta a la cabeza y dispara, muriendo en el acto. Te quedas ahí, desorientado, con el matrimonio muerto a tus pies, y oyes un llanto débil proveniente del pasillo. Haces lo lógico, pedir refuerzos, una ambulancia, los servicios sociales… Sales con la niña a la calle para que no esté en la misma habitación que sus padres muertos, y empiezas a distraerla para calmarla. Llega la policía, los médicos, los que se llevan a la niña, y eso sólo queda en tu memoria como una noche más de ronda. —Susan le miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la normalidad—. No te lo tengo que explicar, espero.

Greg negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana, pensando. Tenía recuerdos difusos, había sido hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Nadie me adoptó pero hice amigos interesantes. Robo de carteras, fraudes pequeños… Me sentía bien haciendo todo eso y llegó un momento que necesitaba más. Escapé del orfanato con 15 años y me uní a un grupo que hacía “grandes” atracos, o lo que yo creía en ese entonces que eran grandes. Tuve que hacer algunas cosas para que me vieran útil—Susan desdobló una de sus infinitas piernas y empezó a acariciar con la bota la pierna de Greg, quien la miró incrédulo no sólo por su historia, sino por ese descarado coqueteo. Ella tenía una sonrisa sensual que derretiría a cualquier hombre, incluido Greg si hubieran estado en otra situación—. Al final me dejaron participar en el atraco de un banco. Yo era el cebo, debía distraer a los guardias de seguridad para que no se fijaran en mis colegas. Fue entonces cuando él habló conmigo.

— ¿”Él”? —preguntó Greg mientras se revolvía en su asiento, incómodo aún por el roce de la bota que subía peligrosamente por la pierna. Pero al nombrarle a “él”, la cara de Susan cambió por completo, se iluminó.

—Él es alguien especial. Se acercó a mí y me dijo que yo tenía potencial para hacer algo mucho mayor que ese robo, que podría enseñarme. Dudé unos instantes, claro, pero era tan…—se calló buscando una palabra adecuada— irresistible que no pude negarme—Greg no sabía si estaba hablando de “él” o del ofrecimiento, así que sospechó que eran ambas—. Desde ese momento él me dio un lugar en el mundo, arregló lo que tú estropeaste.

—Estaba haciendo mi trabajo—intentó decir Greg a la defensiva, pero en ese momento la bota llegó a su entrepierna y la presionó, al principio suavemente y después tanto que el dolor casi hizo que Greg soltara una lágrima.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene, Greg? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? Dedicas tu vida a hacer que se cumplan leyes que han impuesto unos pocos para doblegar a la sociedad a su antojo, y la sociedad cree que te lo tiene que agradecer. ¿Te tengo que agradecer que obligaras a mi padre a sacar la pistola? No. Eso es lo que él me enseñó, que las leyes, la política, las normas… Todo es una mentira para controlar a la gente. Tú perteneces a esa mentira que me destrozó.

Greg quería responder, decirla que no era cierto, pero ese tipo de personas no se dejaban convencer. Además, la bota y el dolor aún persistían en su entrepierna sin que pudiera hacer nada. Estaba totalmente paralizado, sin poder moverse del odio que emanaba esa mujer.

—Sabes que tengo razón, Greg, por eso te ayudé. En el fondo no eres más que otra víctima de este mundo depravado, pero pronto acabará.

—Yo no soy el culpable de la muerte de tus padres—consiguió decir con un hilo de voz—. Nadie lo es.

— ¿Sabes la de veces que intentaron convencerme de ello en el orfanato? Los psicólogos, los trabajadores, incluso algún que otro niño. No, yo creo que siempre hay un culpable para todo. Ya maté a la vieja que dio el aviso, y sólo queda que me cobre la venganza contra ti. Tengo un plan muy interesante.

Susan liberó su entrepierna y miró por la ventana. Greg, tras recuperarse de ese dolor agudo, la observó detenidamente en silencio mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Podía imaginarse el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar de joven, el dolor, la rabia, la culpabilidad encubierta por la muerte de sus padres, la exclusión social… Todo eso la llevó a dedicarse al crimen, y lo quería pagar con él.

—No te gusta tu vida, por eso quieres castigarme—dijo Greg en voz baja, como si hubiera resuelto un gran acertijo. Susan le miró de reojo, interesada—. Te has convencido de que es mi culpa que acabaras así pero a la vez te alivia haberte desecho de tus padres, ¿verdad? Si no recuerdo mal os iban a desahuciar, estabais pasando por un mal momento. No podías soportar las peleas entre tus padres, y te alivió que murieran. Una pequeña parte de ti se alegró de ello, y ese sentimiento te repugna. No lo puedes afrontar, así que me culpas a mí en vez de a ti misma.

Susan no dijo nada, simplemente le miró inexpresiva mucho tiempo. Tanto que si no fuera por el bamboleo de la limusina Greg hubiera pensado que el tiempo se había detenido. Finalmente ella se echó hacia adelante, justo hacia él, apoyando sus manos en los asientos junto a Greg. Estaba muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, y Greg no pudo contener un escalofrío en la espalda. Sólo veía sus ojos grises acercarse cada vez más hasta quedar a centímetros de él, y cuando habló notó su cálido aliento en su cara.

— ¿Sabes lo que es amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo? ¿Querer que se derrita por ti, que te suplique, que te diga que te ama mientras le vas quitando la vida poco a poco mirándole a los ojos?—sus ojos le penetraron y sonrió de forma pervertida.

—Yo…—Greg se quedó sin palabras, pero tampoco habría podido responderla. Susan le besó con sus eróticos labios y le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente, tirando de él, y cuando liberó su labio Greg notó un regusto a sangre

—Puede que tengas razón—dijo sin ningún pudor, lo que a Greg le sorprendió. Jamás había conocido a un criminal como ella, y aun con todo lo malo no podía evitar sentirse deslumbrado por lo que decía, por cómo lo decía, por su actitud—Antes de que me llevaran los servicios sociales, alguien dijo tu nombre. Olvidé tu cara, incluso llegué a olvidarme de ti, pero siempre tuve tu nombre muy presente. Cuando te vi un día en la televisión, lleno de gloria por arrestar a un asesino… En ese momento algo se alteró dentro de mí y supe que no podía dejar las cosas estar. Él se dio cuenta incluso de lo que yo no podía admitir, y me ayudó. Por eso él es como un dios para mí.

Susan lamió sus labios y después se relamió, dejando en su barbilla un leve rastro de sangre.

— ¿Estás…? ¿Tú estás…? ¿Diventare, en serio?

— Él me ayudó a encontrarte, desde hace años te he estado vigilando sin decidirme entre hacerte el amor o matarte—se puso a horcajadas sobre él—. Al final me decidí por las dos y no pude resistirme a hacer el equipo de fútbol. Quería hablar contigo, que me desearas, que me temieras—entre medias le iba dando pequeños besos—, que me reconocieras como esa niña de hace tantos años. Pero no lo hiciste, y aumentaron mis ganas de matarte—le dio un hambriento beso que dejó a Greg sin apenas respiración.

—Espera, yo…—volvió a interrumpirle con un beso y empezó a frotar sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Greg, imitando el acto sexual. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarla de encima, pero cuanto más se resistía más insistía ella. Puso sus manos en las caderas de Susan para evitar que siguieran moviéndose, pero ella le aprisionó en esa posición poniendo sus manos encima de las de él y aumentó el ritmo.

—Quise morir cuando Mycroft te puso en su punto de mira—le susurró entre esos besos venenosos—. Tú eres mío—recalcó cada palabra mientras iba acercándose a la oreja a lametazos.

Greg no había sentido algo tan asqueroso en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba urgentemente salir de esa limusina, no quería ser violado por esa mujer ni por nadie. De un empujón logró tirarla contra el suelo de la limusina, que botó junto con ella. Le miraba desde el suelo con las piernas abiertas, mirándole sorprendida con los ojos completamente abiertos. Greg se alejó todo lo que pudo de ella e intentó abrir la puerta, cerrada, por supuesto.

— ¿Tanto me desprecias, Greg?—preguntó desconsolada a punto de echarse a llorar, y Greg no pudo más que pensar que estaba completamente loca—. ¿Tanto me desprecias? —repitió gritando con una cara de odio infinito hacia él.

—Déjame ir. Si me quieres, déjame ir—intentó convencerla mientras movía inútilmente la manilla de la puerta.

—Nadie me había rechazado, Greg. Ni siquiera él.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién demonios es él? —gritó Greg en un intento desesperado de darle algún sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡El mismo que adivinó que Mycroft recurriría a ti para tendernos una trampa a Koval y a mí!

Greg se paró en seco y miró a Susan, aún sentada en el suelo pero con las piernas cerradas, lo que era de agradecer.

— ¡Sí, no me mires así maldito hijo de puta!—exclamó Susan mientras volvía a su asiento original, lejos de Greg—. Me dijo que si le ayudaba a acabar con Mycroft podría llegar hasta ti. ¡Él supo desde el principio cuál iba a ser cada estúpido paso que has dado con tu maldito novio!

— ¿No tienes nada en contra de Mycroft—preguntó dubitativo—y aun así le quieres matar?

—Cumplo cada palabra que él me dice. Él quería que matara a Mycroft y eso voy a hacer. Si no me hubieras rechazado podrías haber atrasado el momento—dijo Susan con una sonrisa de lunática—, pero tú le has condenado. ¡Martin!—gritó al que debía ser el conductor—. ¡Llévanos al punto de reunión!

— ¿Punto de reunión?

—Te salvé la vida, Greg—dijo ignorándole, dolida—. Te he liberado del calabozo y he arreglado tu reputación. ¿Y me lo pagas así?

—Susan—dijo Greg intentando mantener la calma—, ¿de qué punto de reunión estás hablando?

—Él me lo advirtió. Me dijo que esto pasaría—se cruzó de brazos, indignada, y miró por la ventanilla ignorándole otra vez—. Sólo quiero que esto acabe de una vez—murmuró para sí misma.

Se quedaron en silencio y en medio del pánico que estaba sintiendo Greg mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta de la limusina, intentó poner las cosas en orden dentro de su cabeza. Esa mujer terriblemente loca que estaba frente a él, que había intentado violarle, estaba llevando a cabo un plan de lo que parecía ser una mente maestra que había adivinado las reacciones de Mycroft. Sabía que Mycroft le usaría a él, y por eso metió a esa loca de por medio. ¿Acaso sabía también sobre el comercio ilegal de diamantes? ¿Sobre Russ y Schmidt? ¿Es que “él” lo sabía todo? ¿Quién era “él”? Le gustaría preguntárselo a Susan, pero temía su reacción. Además, había algo más urgente de lo que preocuparse. ¿Con quién se iban a reunir? ¿Por qué iba tan enserio con lo de matar a Mycroft solo porque “él” se lo dijo? Tenía que impedirlo de algún modo, no podía dejar que la situación se desarrollara tal y como ella tenía planeado.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que poder romper la ventana, pero no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

—No te entusiasmes tanto, Greg—dijo Susan con un mohín de niña pequeña—. La idea es que no escapes. Eres mío, ¿recuerdas?

—Tus desvaríos no te dan derecho a retener a alguien contra su voluntad.

Susan volvió a acercarse a él, pero esa vez de forma amenazante.

—Yo soy la única que puede decidir cuándo y cómo mueres—le susurró con una voz aterradoramente erótica, pero aterradora al fin y al cabo. Greg tragó saliva y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que llegaran al punto de encuentro para actuar. En un espacio tan reducido con esa mujer, podía pasar cualquier cosa. Y ninguna que se le ocurriera a Greg era buena para él.

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio durante un buen rato. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero su corazón le amenazaba cada vez más con tener un infarto. En algún momento dejaron la ciudad atrás, un asfalto con demasiados baches y entraron en un camino de tierra. La limusina paró, y por más que mirara por la ventana sólo veía una nube de polvo del camino.

—Ahora calladito, ¿de acuerdo, Greg? Como oiga un ruido proveniente de ti, lo pagarás—Susan fue hacia la puerta y Greg, con un movimiento rápido, intentó salir por la puerta antes que ella. Sin embargo ella había sido más rápida y le había puesto unas esposas en su muñeca, atándole a la puerta del mini-bar—. Por si acaso—le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Susan cerró la puerta tras ella y Greg escuchó atentamente los sonidos de fuera: escuchaba el motor de un coche y los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos.

—Buenos días—escuchó decir a Susan por encima del otro motor.

—No son buenos en absoluto, Diventare—el corazón de Greg se paró en seco, y después le entró el pánico. Era la voz de Mycroft. Debía ser un mal sueño, no podía ser él… ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando esa loca?

—Vaya, alguien se ha levantado de mal humor. ¿Estás solo, como te dije?

— ¿Ves a alguien más aquí?

—No, por eso sé que mientes.

—Echa un vistazo a mi coche, entonces. Como verás, he conducido yo mismo hasta aquí.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que habló Susan.

— ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión sobre nuestra última charla?

—Ciertamente sí, no me llevó mucho tiempo—Greg notaba su voz tensa.

— ¿Y es?

—Lo siento, pero me veo en la obligación de declinar tu oferta.

Susan empezó a reírse histéricamente.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te resulta tan divertido?

—Él dijo que diría eso, así que le he traído un aliciente para que lo reconsidere.

— ¿”Él”? —preguntó Mycroft, pero Susan no se dignó a contestarle. Abrió la puerta y poniendo las esposas en sus dos muñecas le sacó de la limusina con una fuerza sobrehumana y le tiró al suelo, arrodillado y sudoroso en medio de la nube de tierra y un sol cegador. Greg tosió varias veces y cerró los ojos para protegerse del polvo y del sol—. ¿Gregory?

La sorpresa y el espanto en su tono de voz le rompieron el corazón a Greg. Por haberse subido a la limusina sin mirar antes, por su estupidez, estaba siendo usado contra Mycroft. Y no lo soportaba. Cuando el humo se disipó y pudo entreabrir los ojos le miró: estaba pálido, impecablemente vestido y apoyado en uno de sus paraguas.

—Lo siento, Mycroft—se disculpó en un murmullo.

— ¿Qué es esto?—exigió Mycroft a Susan mientras daba un paso hacia él.

—No, no, no, Mycroft. No te acercarás hasta que yo te lo diga—Greg escuchó a sus espaldas que le quitaban el seguro a una pistola, y miró fijamente a Mycroft que a su vez miraba a Susan. O mejor dicho, al arma.

Mycroft le miró a los ojos y tragó saliva. Estaba intentando mantener la calma, pensando lo más rápido posible para buscar una salida. Notó en su nuca el tacto metálico de la pistola y la adrenalina inundó su cuerpo.

—No, no dispares—pidió Mycroft con una nota de pánico en su voz. Greg jamás le había visto tan asustado, y eso le asustaba a su vez—. Te sacaré de esta, Gregory.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tal y como lo hiciste del calabozo?—preguntó irónicamente Susan mientras presionaba un poco más la pistola contra su nuca—. Fui yo quien le sacó, quien le salvó la vida cuando Koval estaba a segundos de matarle. ¿Qué has hecho tú por él, Mycroft? ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te comenté? Tú solo eres un estorbo para él. Yo soy la que merecía estar con él. ¡Yo y solo yo! —gritó Susan.

— ¡Cállate ya! —no pudo evitar contestarla Greg a gritos para sorpresa de los otros dos. Notó cómo flaqueaba la presión contra su nuca y vio la sorpresa de Mycroft en sus ojos—. ¡Loca, que estás loca!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces estoy loca por tu culpa!—aumentó la presión en su nuca y del miedo Greg no pudo contestarla—. ¡Por tu maldita…!

—Para, Diventare—dijo Mycroft con voz serena, dando un paso al frente y obligando a Susan a centrarse en él. Quitó la pistola de su nuca y por las sombras vio que apuntaba a Mycroft. El tiempo estaba en su contra, debía hacer algo y rápido.

— ¿A ti debería agradecerte u odiarte? Mejor las dos, como a Greg.

— ¿Qué tendrías que agradecerme?

—Que me llevaras hacia este—escuchó el ruido de la pistola al moverse, seguramente señalándole—. Tenía una cuenta pendiente con él.

— ¿Qué cuenta pendiente? —Mycroft dio otro pequeño paso, apenas perceptible, y Susan dio uno hacia atrás sin darse cuenta.

—No te daré el gusto de decírtelo.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿por qué sabías que yo te llevaría hacia Gregory? —apretó el paraguas con tanta fuerza que Greg vio los nudillos de Mycroft completamente blancos.

—Porque me lo dijo él.

Greg no sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo Mycroft para que hablara a la vez que la alejaba de él. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba dando Mycroft, pero aún no.

— ¿Y quién es “él”?

—El que quiere matarte. Por eso estoy haciendo esto.

— ¿Me mentiste cuando me dijiste que me perdonarías la vida si te daba información confidencial?

—Por favor, Mycroft, eso ni se pregunta—dijo Susan despectivamente.

—Dime su nombre, Diventare—dijo Mycroft con su voz más amenazadora posible, tanto que a Greg se le erizó la piel.

—No.

La situación había cambiado por completo. Mycroft había avanzado bastantes pasos, prácticamente arrinconando a Susan contra su limusina. La pistola temblaba en su mano, centrándose solo en Mycroft. Pero aún no podía hacer nada.

—Su nombre.

— ¡No!

Y en ese instante, todo ocurrió a la vez. Greg se levantó cuando la puerta del conductor de la limusina se abrió y se abalanzó contra el chófer con todo su peso, aplastándole y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo con las manos esposadas hasta que apareció un enorme charco de sangre bajo su cabeza. A su alrededor se levantó una nube de polvo que le impedía ver a su alrededor, y el mundo se detuvo para Greg cuando escuchó uno, dos, tres disparos.

Buscó a tientas la limusina, pero la nube de polvo impedía que viera nada más allá de sus manos esposadas. Siguió buscando en absoluto pánico cuando tropezó con algo en el suelo y se cayó sobre algo mullido. Intentó apartar algo de polvo a su alrededor y la vio. Estaba tumbado sobre ella, quien tenía la garganta abierta, rajada como una segunda boca, mirándole con los ojos completamente abiertos. La sangre escapaba de su garganta a borbotones y ella intentaba pararlo con su mano, pero era imposible. Empezó a mover la boca, pero a causa de los disparos Greg no podía escucharla. Acercó su oreja a su boca y escuchó lo que pretendía decir:

—Mo… Mo…

Eso fue lo único que murmuró hasta que su mano dejó de hacer fuerza contra su garganta, hasta que sus ojos grises se apagaron para siempre. Greg buscó alrededor, desesperado, queriendo encontrar a Mycroft. Le encontró a pocos metros tumbado también en el suelo, con un brazo completamente ensangrentado.

—Mycroft, tranquilo, aquí estoy. Aquí estoy, todo irá bien—dijo acunando su cara entre sus manos esposadas.

Mycroft murmuró algo, pero no le escuchaba. Quitó como pudo su traje, temiendo lo peor. Y así fue. Tenía una herida de bala en el brazo, un poco más abajo del hombro. Se obligó a respirar hondo y a actuar como un policía. Rasgó una manga del traje e hizo un torniquete para que no perdiera demasiada sangre, algo complicado dadas las esposas.

—La bala…—murmuró Mycroft y Greg se acercó para oírle—. Veneno, la bala…

Y con eso Greg entró en absoluto pánico, hiperventilando, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba totalmente paralizado, en blanco.

—Sherlock. Llama a Sherlock—oyó que dijo Mycroft y Greg se apresuró a sacar el móvil de Mycroft del bolsillo. Se le resbaló de las manos a causa del nerviosismo y del sudor, y cuando lo tuvo firme entre sus dedos lo desbloqueó y maldijo todo lo que se le ocurrió. Estaba bloqueado.

—Greg… Greg…—volvió a murmurar mientras le tiraba de la camisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Mycroft, estarás bien, sólo tengo que desbloquear…

—Gregory—dijo enfatizando la palabra, y entonces entendió. Escribió su nombre en la contraseña y se desbloqueó.

Fue directamente a contactos, sin pararse a mirar en nada más, y llamó a Sherlock.

— _¿Ya está todo resuelto, Mycroft?_

—Le han disparado—dijo Greg sin presentaciones—. La bala tenía veneno, Sherlock. La bala…—en ese momento Mycroft empezó a gritar de dolor, retorciéndose entre el polvo, y en seguida reconoció qué pasaba—. El mismo veneno que me disteis a mí. Tengo que llevarle a un hospital, tengo que…—Mycroft soltó otro alarido de dolor.

— _Ni se te ocurra moverte, Lestrade. Estaremos allí en menos de 15 minutos. Asegúrate de que no desmaye._

Sherlock colgó y Greg hizo lo mismo. Se acercó a Mycroft de rodillas, intentando acariciarle para que se calmara, pero el dolor debía ser insufrible. Estaba seguro de que la dosis que tenía esa bala era mortal, lo sabía. Pero no podía perder la calma. No en ese momento, tenía que ser fuerte por Mycroft.

El dolor de Mycroft iba aumentando poco a poco, a medida que el veneno atacaba al sistema nervioso. Sufría viéndole así, tanto que empezó a llorar mientras le murmuraba que se quedara con él, que no le dejara. No podría soportarlo, no podía… A veces parecía que el color paraba un momento y Mycroft le miraba asustado con sus ojos azules, rogándole. Pero él no podía hacer nada, sólo sujetarle la mano para ayudarle a soportarlo. Cuando el dolor volvía Mycroft apretaba fuertemente su mano, y aunque estaba segurísimo de que estaba rota no le importaba soportar ese dolor.

Pasó una eternidad de dolor, sufrimiento, alaridos y espasmos cuando Greg escuchó a lo lejos el motor de un coche. Se fue acercando muy rápido por el camino de tierra hasta pararse junto a la limusina aún en marcha de Susan. Sherlock y John bajaron del coche corriendo con bolsas bajo los brazos y Sherlock, sin ningún miramiento, le apartó de Mycroft y extendió su bolsa, llena de jeringuillas y líquidos. John, por otro lado, se estaba centrando en la bala que Mycroft seguía teniendo incrustada en el brazo.

Con los tres ahí, arrodillados alrededor de Mycroft para salvarle la vida, Greg pensó que podía haber una salida. Se secó las lágrimas resecas de su rostro y se apartó un poco más para dejarles espacio suficiente. Sherlock le quitó el aire a una jeringuilla con un líquido transparente y se la clavó a Mycroft en el brazo. Cuando entró todo el líquido le hizo una señal a John, que limpió la herida con una gasa. Sherlock se puso sobre su hermano, inmovilizándole los hombros y el brazo herido.

John agarró uno de esos instrumentos quirúrgicos de su bolsa y nada más tocar a Mycroft, empezó a gritar aún más fuerte. Greg ayudó inmovilizándole las piernas y a causa de eso no pudo ver lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que escuchaba eran los gritos de Mycroft y los resoplidos de John.

  
  


* * *

 

Por más que insistieran, Greg no iba a dejar esa habitación ni por un segundo. Ni aunque estallase la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Mycroft estaba en su cama, en su casa, sedado. A ninguno le había parecido buena idea llevarle al hospital, así que le llevaron allí con la esperanza de que se recuperara pronto. Gracias a la experiencia de John como médico del ejército la bala había salido sin problemas, y gracias a los conocimientos de Sherlock sobre química le había administrado la cantidad adecuada del antídoto, además de un sedante que le dejó inconsciente. Era mejor eso que estar peleando con él para que estuviera quieto, y en las condiciones en las que estaban lo más fácil habría sido que pillara alguna infección. Por suerte, parecía que todo había salido bien y Greg podía descansar, relajarse, quitarse de encima todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se reacomodó en la butaca dando vueltas al paraguas de Mycroft, que encontró roto junto a Susan. O al menos es lo que Greg pensó en un principio, pero mirándolo más de cerca ese paraguas ocultaba un cuchillo en su interior, pegado al mango del paraguas. Con eso la mató, y por eso llevaba siempre un paraguas encima. Y en ese momento se alegraba infinitamente de que llevara un objeto tan peligroso a mano. Si no lo hubiera tenido, si ella hubiera disparado un poco más a su izquierda… Pero no había sido así, se repitió por enésima vez Greg. En ese momento estaban los dos sanos y salvos, con heridas de guerra pero vivos, que era lo importante.

Se rodeó sus muñecas, recordando el tacto de las esposas. Sherlock se las quitó en menos de diez segundos, y le ayudó a deshacerse de los dos cuerpos, el de Susan y el de su chófer, después de que los investigaran a fondo. A excepción de las deducciones de Sherlock, no sacaron nada en claro. Greg rememoró su cara de loca muerta antes de que la enterraran bajo el camino de tierra, y no fue hasta que se sintió completamente seguro viendo a Mycroft que no se centró en todo lo que había pasado. Era demasiada información y demasiados hechos como para asimilarlo en unas horas, o en unos pocos días. Pero supuso que todo eso podía esperar.

Dejó el paraguas apoyado en la butaca y se levantó para tumbarse junto a Mycroft en la cama, como había hecho él cuando estuvo enfermo en esa misma casa. Se puso en posición fetal mirando el perfil de Mycroft, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente. Realmente parecía estar dormido y no sedado. Con el pulgar acarició el vendaje de la herida fue subiendo por el cuello hasta la cara de Mycroft. Siguió con el pulgar la línea de la mandíbula, acarició sus finos labios y rozó suavemente su mejilla.

—Encontraré a “Mo”, Mycroft. Le haré pagar por lo que te ha hecho—se incorporó sobre un brazo para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Sentía una inmensa ira en su interior, y la culpabilidad comprimía su pecho impidiéndole respirar libremente. Se preguntó si era ese el sentimiento que tanto había atormentado Mycroft, y se sorprendió de lo maravilloso que le parecía en ese momento. Había tenido que estar al borde de la muerte para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba.

—Recupérate pronto, por favor—pasó sus dedos por el pelo y volvió a darle un beso—. Estoy perdido sin ti.

Le dio un último beso, más largo que los anteriores, y volvió a tumbarse a su lado, observándole durante horas.

No quería saber nada del mundo, de Sherlock o John, de Bickerton ni de Lindström o Diventare. Sólo quería que Mycroft volviera a abrir los ojos y le sonriera con esa sonrisa reservada sólo para él. Poder pedirle perdón y que él, con una ceja levantada, le dijera que no tenía que hacerlo. Quería que le besara, que le acariciara con sus preciosas manos, incluso deseó que le tomara.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mycroft, y le repitió al oído una y otra vez lo mucho que le quería y le necesitaba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el especial de hoy!  
> ¿Qué? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Soy capaz de seguir sorprendiendo o no? Vale, sé que algunos no me perdonarán fácilmente lo que le ha pasado a Mycroft... Pero sigue vivo, ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta xD  
> En este capítulo, sí o sí, quiero reviews con vuestra opinión más sincera. Sé que puede tener algunos errores, como tienen todos los capítulos por más que los revise T.T (la mayoría son por culpa del ordenador, no mía, lo prometo xD), y espero que me lo perdonéis. Este es uno de los capítulos más importantes, si no el que más, y espero que realmente os esté gustando.  
> Me alegro muchísimo con cada una de las visitas, reviews, favoritos o cuando le dais a follow. Leo cada uno de los reviews y aunque no los conteste todos a tiempo... Bueno, que sepáis que siempre me sacáis una sonrisa :D Me da mucha pena cuando me preguntáis y no tenéis una cuenta, quiero responder pero hay cosas que no quiero dejarlas como review . Para los que me han preguntado (lo siento, no recuerdo el nombre concreto xD), sí, soy española, de Madrid concretamente. Si queréis preguntarme lo que sea respondo encantada ^.^ Pero sinceramente, prefiero que sea por PM xD  
> Y también me tengo que disculpar por la demora. Ya sabéis lo ocupado que puede llegar a estar uno con los estudios y con cien cosas más, y lamentablemente no llego a todo. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo la semana que viene, aunque el día aún está por ver :P  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	32. Capítulo 32

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía que todo favorecía a Greg. Había tenido que dejar que le interrogaran varias veces más, aunque en condiciones saludables y no como le tenían la primera vez, y poco a poco la opinión pública admitió que habían sido engañados por Koval, es decir Lindström, o como fuera que se llamase. Habían sacado a la luz información sobre él, sobre su trabajo como embajador, sobre otras identidades falsas que tenía y sobre los asesinatos de Schmidt y Russ: se convirtieron en modernos Romeo y Julieta, aunque Greg sabía a ciencia cierta que no mantenían ninguna relación. Schmidt no parecía la mujer que engañaría a su novio, por criminal que fuera, pero como Greg no tenía intención de hacerles cambiar de opinión dejó que el mito siguiera creciendo. Los medios revelaron muchos detalles de esa inventada relación y de los asesinatos que obviamente sólo pudo filtrar la policía, pero gracias a eso su reputación fue limpiándose poco a poco. Eso sí, los periodistas no se olvidaban de él.

Estaban acampados 24 horas delante de su pequeño apartamento, y la única vez que consiguió entrar para recoger ropa y demás objetos útiles tuvo que escoltarlo la policía para salir. Los periodistas hasta acosaban a sus vecinos para obtener información de él, algo realmente inútil porque jamás había compartido más de dos palabras con nadie de su edificio. No podía vivir en esas condiciones, y se negaba rotundamente a dejar solo a Mycroft. Así que llevaba viviendo en casa de Mycroft sin pedirle permiso durante… Demasiado tiempo. Prefería no hacer cálculos. Y le desesperaba no saber cuándo podría decírselo.

  
  


* * *

 

—Los resultados no son muy concluyentes, señor Lestrade—le dijo el doctor fuera de la habitación una vez terminó su seguimiento diario.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirá así? —se quejó Greg, no soportaba esa situación.

—No lo sé—sentenció el doctor.

—Pero algo habrá que se pueda hacer para…

—Sé lo mal que lo debe estar pasando, señor Lestrade, pero en este momento lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar. Se lo dije el primer día y vuelvo a decírselo: lo mejor que puede hacer es estar a su lado y hablarle—Greg apoyó el puño en la pared del pasillo intentando evitar darle un puñetazo al doctor, quien debió presentir el peligro por la mirada que le echó—. De todos modos le he vuelto a sacar unas muestras para enviarlas al laboratorio—metió una bolsa con tubos de sangre en su maletín apoyado en el suelo—, esperemos que esta vez los resultados sean mejores.

Greg quería entenderlo, de verdad lo deseaba, pero no podía. Se reprimía todo lo posible por no gritar al doctor, que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

— ¿Siguen sin encontrar un medicamento?

El doctor negó con la cabeza mientras se recolocaba el asa del maletín en la mano.

—Es muy complicado, intervienen muchos factores…

—Pero yo me recuperé del veneno en muy poco tiempo, ¡esto debe ser lo mismo!

—La dosis de veneno que se introdujo en el cuerpo del señor Holmes era letal, señor Lestrade, se lo repito por décima vez—dijo cansado—. Es cierto que el antídoto se le administró a tiempo, pero su cuerpo aún está sufriendo los efectos. Hasta que su cuerpo no esté en condiciones no se le puede dar ningún tratamiento, y mucho menos sacarle del coma inducido. Usted ha pasado por lo mismo, ¿no? ¿Acaso no recuerda el dolor que debía sentir? ¿Quiere que el señor Holmes sufra de esa forma sólo para tomar una medicación que no le puede aliviar?

Habían tenido esa discusión muchas veces. Greg sabía que era lo correcto, dejarle en el coma inducido hasta que los análisis mostraran que el dolor había desaparecido, pero aun así… Aun así…

—Siga hablándole—el doctor apoyó su mano libre en el hombro de Greg para darle ánimos—. Siga a su lado. No es inútil, se sorprendería al saber lo mucho que ayuda eso a los pacientes en coma.

Con un apretón en el hombro el doctor se despidió y bajó las escaleras. Greg no le acompañó a la puerta, como hacía todos los días, sino que se quedó en el sitio hasta que oyó que el doctor se fue. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con la misma escena de los días anteriores: Mycroft tumbado en la cama, en coma, entubado a una máquina que medía sus constantes vitales y le proporcionaba suero. Se sentó en su silla de siempre, junto a él, a sufrir la tortura de todos los días.

Los primeros días Mycroft aún estaba consciente, pero era tal el dolor que cada vez que recuperaba la consciencia se desmayaba. Greg estaba siempre tumbado a su lado en la cama, agarrándole la mano cada vez que Mycroft empezaba a gritar de dolor, pero la situación se hizo insostenible. John no podía hacer nada por él, así que exigió que le llevaran al hospital. Greg y Sherlock se negaron, por supuesto. Sí, sería lo mejor para él, pero el revuelo mediático era incesante y no podrían dejar la identidad del mayor de los Holmes en secreto, como habían conseguido mantener hasta entonces por muchos intentos que hiciera la prensa amarilla. Así que se pusieron en contacto con la clínica más prestigiosa de Londres y se encargaron de la situación bajo el más estricto silencio. Apenas tuvieron que explicarles nada, lo que hizo sospechar a Greg de que no era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido con Mycroft o con alguien de las altas esferas. Pero qué más daba, lo importante fue que nada más estar al tanto de la situación le indujeron el coma. Y prohibieron estrictamente a Greg que le tocara, ya que al parecer para un paciente en coma el más mínimo movimiento le podría resultar fatal.

Por eso era una tortura para él. Pasaba en esa silla día tras días sin poder tocarle, sin poder ayudarle. Sin poder hacer nada, sólo esperar. Recibía muchas visitas de Sherlock, que aunque intentara ocultarlo estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, y de John, aparte del doctor y de las enfermeras que se dedicaban a cuidarlo por la noche, cuando Greg estaba durmiendo. Pero apenas hablaba con ellos. Si no fuera por las visitas que tenía que hacer a Scotland Yard para los interrogatorios y salidas esporádicas, Greg se habría vuelto loco.

  
  


* * *

 

Un ruido le sobresaltó y se despertó de golpe, cayéndose casi de la silla. La habitación estaba a oscuras y encendió corriendo la luz para ver si le había pasado algo a Mycroft, pero todo estaba bien. Él seguía en la cama, tan tranquilo como si estuviera durmiendo, y la máquina seguía dando unos pitidos normales. Imaginaciones suyas. Se dejó caer otra vez en la silla y se masajeó el cuello. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza colgando y le costaba girar la cabeza, temía que se hubiera provocado tortícolis.

Volvió a oír un ruido del piso de abajo, y se dio cuenta que llamaban a la puerta. Miró el reloj, era hora de que viniera la enfermera. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y fue a abrir la puerta esperando encontrarse a la enfermera de siempre, pero no fue con ella con quien se encontró. Sí, también era una mujer, pero no la había visto en su vida. Estaba plantada en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos fijos en el móvil y sólo los levantó cuando Greg carraspeó.

—Disculpe, ¿qué quiere?

—Vengo por el señor Holmes—dijo sin más y entró sin esperar a que Greg le diera permiso.

— ¿Y usted es…?—dejó Greg en el aire mientras cerraba la puerta. Si no le gustaba la respuesta, no dudaría en echarla.

—No es como si no nos conociéramos, señor Lestrade—la mujer tecleó un par de veces en el móvil y volvió a mirarle—. Aunque hace demasiado tiempo, es normal que no reconozca mi voz.

—Oh, no—se quejó Greg. La había olvidado por completo.

—Me tomaré eso como que me ha reconocido—Anthea guardó su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y subió las escaleras sin decirle nada a Greg, que fue detrás de ella.

—Dígame una cosa—al recordar las conversaciones con ella no pudo evitar que sonara borde, y ella al notarlo volvió levemente la cabeza para mirarle de reojo—: si usted es su secretaria, ¿por qué ha tardado tanto en visitarle?

— ¿Quién le ha dicho que no he venido?

Para sorpresa de Greg, en vez de ir a la habitación de Mycroft fue directa a su despacho. Ni siquiera él había querido entrar, suponía que era un espacio especial de Mycroft dado que era la habitación más cuidada y decorada de la casa, y le enfadaba que ella sí entrara. La siguió hacia el despacho, sintiéndose como un crío que sigue a su madre a donde quiera que fuera, e intentó pararla cuando se puso a revisar las estanterías.

—Me parece muy bien que sea su secretaria, pero eso no le da derecho a hurgar en los documentos de su jefe—nada más decirlo se dio cuenta que precisamente por eso mismo sí tenía derecho, así que intentó rectificar—. Q-quiero decir, en su casa.

—Usted es el menos indicado para hablar, señor Lestrade—esa frase le sintió como una patada en el estómago.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Usted se ha instalado en esta casa sin permiso. No creo que al señor Holmes le importase, pero debe admitir que es de muy mala educación. Sobre todo para un inglés como usted—dijo aburrida mientras revisaba unas carpetas tras el escritorio.

—Muy bien, se acabó—le quitó la carpeta de las manos y la cerró de golpe—. O me explica… esto, o tendré que pedirle que se vaya.

Anthea le aguantó la mirada impasible y llegó un momento que Greg no podía reprimir las ganas de apartarse de ella. Esa mujer era muy intimidante.

—Me ocupo de las facturas del señor Holmes, entre otras muchas cosas—le quitó la carpeta de las manos y volvió a abrirla como si nada hubiera pasado—. Si no fuera por mí, no habría manera de que pagara las facturas y los impuestos de sus propiedades a tiempo.

— ¿Propiedades? —eso chocó mucho a Greg. Sabía que tenía dinero, era obvio, pero no se había planteado que tuviera algo más que esa casa.

—Exacto, aunque no tan modestas como esta.

— ¿Modesta? ¿Desde cuándo una casa en pleno centro, a menos de una milla de la vivienda del Primer Ministro, es “modesta”?—se sentía como un niño pequeño haciendo tantas preguntas, pero Anthea no parecía burlarse de ello. De hecho le contestaba con bastante paciencia, como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa conversación.

—Desde que la compró el señor Holmes. ¿Acaso no le ha hablado de su castillo en Lancashire?

— ¿C-castillo, dices?

—Se lo compró poco después de que la reina le concediera el ducado.

— ¡¿Ducado?!

Greg tuvo que apoyarse en la estantería para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Mycroft era duque? Pero ese era el título nobiliario más importante que se podía obtener, lo siguiente era la familia real…

—No se tome a mal no saberlo, señor Lestrade. El señor Holmes prefiere no darle mucha importancia. Se negó un tiempo, pero finalmente cedió ante la insistencia de la reina.

— ¿Por qué se negaba?

—Para no tener que lidiar con facturas e impuestos. Ocuparse de ello le parece demasiado superfluo, por eso me tengo que encargar yo misma—dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y abrió otra de la estantería.

—Y-ya veo, ya… Entonces la dejaré buscar lo que sea que esté buscando.

Greg salió del despacho y bajó hasta la sala de estar para sentarse en el sofá y asimilarlo todo. ¿Cuánto más le había estado ocultando Mycroft sobre él? Ahora que sabía que tenía un castillo, esa casa le parecía ridículamente pequeña.

Tras un buen rato, Anthea bajó por la escalera cargando con una gran cantidad de carpetas.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude con eso?

—No hace falta, gracias—dijo pisando el último escalón.

Aunque dijera eso, Greg le sujetó la puerta principal para que no tuviera problemas. Ella se lo agradeció, y antes de que se fuera definitivamente Greg tuvo que preguntarla una cosa:

—Antes había dado a entender que ha venido a ver a Mycroft. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Tiene un sueño muy profundo por las noches, señor Lestrade. Dele recuerdos a Amanda de mi parte—dio un par de pasos hacia la limusina que la esperaba con la puerta abierta, pero se giró una vez más—. Una última cosa, señor Lestrade.

—Dígame.

—Gracias.

Greg pestañeó varias veces sin creer lo que había oído.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por hacerle la vida más fácil al señor Holmes, y por terminar con todos los atentados.

Y sin decir nada más dejó las carpetas en el maletero, se subió a la limusina y se fue. Greg observó la limusina hasta que giró por la siguiente calle y siguió mirando hasta bastante tiempo después, reflexionando. Tanto tiempo que llegó la enfermera y tuvo que hablarle para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

—Buenas noches, señor Lestrade.

—Oh, esto… Buenas noches.

—Está empezando a refrescar, será mejor que entre si no quiere tener un constipado mañana—la enfermera, una mujer mayor con bastante experiencia en cuidado de pacientes en coma, empujó levemente a Greg hacia la casa mientras hablaba.

—Por cierto, Anthea le manda saludos.

La enfermera se calló y su cara se enrojeció.

—Oh, madre mía. Lo siento, señor Lestrade, sé que no debía dejarles entrar, pero…

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo—puso una mano en su brazo para tranquilizarla, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de una cosa—. ¿”Dejarles”, Amanda? ¿Ha venido alguien más que Anthea?

—Oh, el señor Rickford sólo vino una vez. La señorita Anthea viene como mínimo cada dos días.

Rickford, repitió Greg en su cabeza. Por más que estrujara su memoria, ese nombre no le sonaba de nada.

— ¿Cómo era el señor Rickford?

—Oh, era alto, muy alto. Y tenía mucho músculo, sí… Pelo corto, castaño… Lo siento, no me acuerdo de mucho más.

Era una descripción medianamente común, no le ayudaba mucho.

— ¿Y qué quería?

—No lo dijo. Ese día usted estaba fuera y estuvo esperándole bastante.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?—preguntó Greg enfadado.

—El señor Rickford me pidió expresamente que no se lo comentara, señor.

— ¿Cuánto le dio?

Amanda se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta que Greg había adivinado que ese hombre la había sobornado.

—500 libras, señor. Eso son casi tres semanas de trabajo…

Claramente la mujer estaba avergonzada, pero Greg tampoco se lo podía reprochar. Soltó el brazo de Amanda y se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Podría hacerme el favor de preparar café? Será una noche muy larga.

—C-claro, señor.

Greg abrió la puerta del despacho y miró todas las estanterías llenas de libros y documentos. Sabía que era muy improbable que encontrara ese nombre entre esos papeles, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un nombre falso, pero por algún sitio debía empezar.

Si sabía de la existencia de esa casa, y aún más, si sabía que él estaba viviendo ahí, debía tener muy buenos contactos. Y eso sólo le dejaba dos posibilidades: o era alguien del gobierno, lo que descartaba porque si no habrían contactado con él de otra forma, o era un criminal. Y dado el historial de los últimos meses, se decantaba por esa última opción.

Se puso frente a la primera estantería de la izquierda con los brazos cruzados, mirando las estanterías fijamente, preguntándose si merecía la pena indagar en el asunto. Documentos confidenciales le estaban esperando, y si no escogía bien las consecuencias podían ser irreparables. Tenía miedo de dar ese paso, pero pensándolo bien en ese momento no podía perder nada más, ni su trabajo, ni su casa, ni su vida.

Se acercó a la estantería, sacó la primera carpeta de la fila y la abrió en busca de ese tal Rickford.

  
  


* * *

 

Estaba terminando la quinta taza de café cuando se dio cuenta que amanecía. Se levantó del suelo para estirarse por enésima vez en esa última hora y miró a su alrededor: carpetas enteras desperdigadas, informes que no le decían nada desordenados por el suelo, pero nada de ese tal Rickford, ni del nombre ni de la simple descripción que le había dado la enfermera. Había leído todos los informes de esa sala, informes que por otro lado no le decían nada. Había pasado la noche en vela para nada, pero se negaba a admitirlo. Como último recurso abrió el último cajón de la última estantería con documentos oficiales que le faltaba por revisar, ya que el resto contenían libros de no ficción que no le interesaban en ese momento. Por primera vez en esa noche se sorprendió e incluso tuvo un _déjà vu_. Volvió al Club Diógenes, cuando Mycroft le había dejado encerrado para fingir el ataque terrorista. Volvió a sacar unos periódicos de la estantería, pero esos eran distintos a los del Club Diógenes. Esos los reconocía, los había leído innumerables veces porque eran los ejemplares en los que aparecía mencionado. Los que misteriosamente faltaban en la colección del Club.

Fue abriendo los periódicos uno a uno, buscando las páginas en los que salía él, y no pudo pasar por alto un detalle: estaban usados. Las esquinas estaban dobladas, los bordes descoloridos, y había algunas páginas rotas por accidente. Dejó abierto uno de los periódicos en el suelo en un artículo de doble página sobre él, sobre uno de los primeros asesinatos que resolvió con la ayuda de Sherlock.

Como cuando salió ese artículo, Greg observó su foto de primer plano, y se preguntó si Mycroft había hecho eso mismo. También se preguntó por qué, ya que no lograba entenderlo. Esos periódicos debían estar ahí desde aquel atentado falso, y por lo tanto desde antes que Mycroft sintiera algo profundo por él, tal y como le había dicho. No, esos periódicos no estaban ahí por una cuestión sentimental.

Leyó atentamente todos sus artículos, pero no veía nada que los relacionara entre sí ni ningún detalle que pudiera hacerlo. Debía haber algo que se le escapaba, algo que era incapaz de ver. Se frotó las sienes para favorecer la concentración, pero una llamada a la puerta se lo impidió. Era Amanda, la enfermera, para avisarle que se marchaba. Greg le agradeció la ayuda con el café, y ella se despidió con una sonrisa.

Volvió a los periódicos y de repente se sintió tan cansado que se vio incapaz de seguir. Lo dejó todo como estaba y fue a la habitación de Mycroft para observarle un rato. A lo mejor eso le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas, pero no resultó efectivo. Sólo sacó en claro que había demasiadas cosas de él que no conocía. Si pudiera despertarse, si desapareciera esa presión en su pecho…

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con la rutina de siempre: vista del doctor, visita de Sherlock y de John, llamadas con Bickerton para saber cómo iban los trámites de su suspensión, e investigaciones sobre los periódicos. Probó todo lo que se le ocurrió, juegos de números, juntar las iniciales de cada letra y de las columnas, leer en diagonal, incluso escrutar al más mínimo detalle las fotos. Imaginaba lo fácil que sería pedir la ayuda de Sherlock, pero sabía que sería una mala idea. Él estaba tan metido en el asunto como él, si no más, y como no le había ayudado hasta entonces supo que tampoco le ayudaría con los periódicos.

Sin embargo, en un momento de saturación o de lucidez, según como se mire, Greg decidió leer el resto del periódico. Leyó los periódicos tantas veces que llegó a aprenderse partes de los artículos de memoria y a confundir los nombres de las necrológicas. O eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un nombre que confundía con demasiada frecuencia. Buscó las necrológicas de todos los periódicos, los abrió a la vez y los dejó todos abiertos a su alrededor.

No se había confundido. En todos y cada uno de los periódicos en los que él aparecía, siempre aparecía el mismo obituario pero con distinta fecha, obviamente:

  
  


_"Colonel James Moriarty, maquinista ferroviario, falleció a los 24 años de edad a causa de un accidente laboral."_

  
  


Notó la adrenalina correr por sus venas, su pulso aumentando por momentos. “Mo”. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Y más importante, ¿quién publicaba la necrológica justo cuando aparecía un artículo sobre él? Nadie se habría dado cuenta de ello al leer el periódico, nadie excepto Mycroft y seguramente Sherlock. Salió corriendo del despacho en busca de su portátil, pero justo una llamada a la puerta le interrumpió. Maldijo para sus adentros todo lo que supo y más. Justo cuando lo había descubierto, cuando estaba tan cerca… Hizo acopio de toda la voluntad y paciencia que tenía y fue a abrir la puerta, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse. Despacharía rápido a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta y averiguaría quién era ese tal Colonel.

—Buenos días, señor Lestrade.

Tardó cinco segundos en reconocerle, y se quedó completamente en blanco.

— ¿B-Billy?—el guardaespaldas de Mycroft estaba frente a él, impecablemente trajeado, casi irreconocible si no fuera por su altura y su musculatura tan difíciles de pasar por alto.

— ¿Puedo pasar? ¿O le interrumpo con algo?

Se vio tentado a decir que sí, pero si estaba ahí era por alguna razón.

—No, no. Pasa. ¿Ocurre algo?

—De hecho, sí—dijo Bill mientras entraba en la casa—. ¿Le importa si nos sentamos y le explico la situación con calma?

Greg le indicó el camino hasta el comedor, donde se acomodaron frente a frente. Billy dejó su maletín sobre la mesa fue sacando papeles mientras hablaba.

—Vine hace unos pocos días para hablar con usted, pero no se encontraba presente.

Así que él era Rickford, pensó Greg. El mismo que sobornó a la enfermera y el mismo que se lo estaba ocultando.

—Pudimos haber hablado por teléfono—tanteó Greg, viendo por dónde iba a ir la conversación. Billy le mostró una sonrisa cómplice.

—He estado bastante ocupado, si le digo la verdad. Usted me conoció como guardaespaldas, pero me han ascendido hace una semana y he estado acomodándome a mi nuevo cargo.

—Felicidades. ¿Puedo saber a qué puede ascender un guardaespaldas?

—Digamos que ocupo un puesto menor en el gobierno, aunque no tan pequeño como el del señor Holmes—dijo con la misma sonrisa cómplice que Greg le devolvió—. Si no hubiera sido por su recomendación, no estaría donde estoy. Por cierto, ¿qué tal se encuentra?

—Sigue estable, que no es poco—dijo Greg recolocándose incómodo en la silla—. Seguirán con pruebas hasta que haya alguna mejora… Pero dime, Billy, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que tratar conmigo?

—No quería entrar en materia tan pronto—se quejó Billy, pero le extendió unos documentos de los que había sacado—. Mis superiores me han pedido que hable con usted sobre el incidente en el que el señor Holmes salió herido. Se lo preguntaría directamente, pero dadas las circunstancias…

—Lo entiendo—en parte se alegraba de que fuera el gobierno el que intentara contactar con él, no un criminal como había temido, pero aun así no estaba a gusto. Había algo que no encajaba en la situación.

—Queremos saber cómo se hizo el señor Holmes esa herida de bala que mencionan los informes médicos.

—A mí también me gustaría saberlo.

— ¿No estuvo presente durante el incidente?

—No—mintió Greg. Le daba igual que hubiera sido el guardaespaldas de Mycroft y que formara parte del gobierno, no le iba a decir nada hasta que Mycroft saliera del coma.

—Según el informe médico—dijo señalando una de las hojas que le había dado—usted fue el primero en verle en ese estado y le proporcionó el antídoto del veneno que tenía la bala. Si no estaba ahí, ¿cómo podía saber que esa bala tenía veneno?

El aire se empezaba a tensar, dejando paso a un ambiente de interrogatorio. Y eso no le gustaba a Greg.

—Después de que me soltaran del calabozo me dirigí a donde había quedado con Mycroft. Cuando llegué me le encontré con los mismos síntomas que yo tuve cuando me dispararon esos falsos terroristas en el Club Diógenes, ¿recuerdas, Billy?—era el turno del antiguo guardaespaldas de moverse incómodo en la silla—. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Sherlock, que por suerte tenía el antídoto.

— ¿Dónde habían quedado?

—A las afueras de Londres, donde no me pudieran perseguir los periodistas.

—Tendrá que darme más detalles.

—Lo siento, no lo recuerdo muy bien—dijo despreocupadamente, deseando que se lo creyera—. Si tuviera un mapa le podría decir la zona aproximada.

—No tengo ningún mapa.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no se lo puedo decir, lo siento.

—Me está ocultando algo, señor Lestrade. Lo sé, lo huelo.

— ¿Por qué querría hacer algo así? Yo más que nadie quiero que se resuelva todo esto y encerrar de por vida a quien le disparó—fingió enfadarse, pero Billy se le quedó mirando, escrutando cada gesto que hacía—. No me hace ninguna gracia verle en coma un día tras otro.

—A nadie le gusta—reconoció Billy y volvió la vista a los papeles—. Pero es una lástima, señor Lestrade: tengo un informe que demuestra que alguien le disparó, y tengo la certeza de que usted sabe quién es.

— ¿Me estás acusando de algo, Billy?

—No, pero no se sentiría así si no tuviera algo que ocultar.

—Perdóname por ser tan susceptible, pero desde que me acusaron injustamente de asesinato no me tomo a bien los interrogatorios, y menos aún los traicioneros. Te he dicho que no sé nada, pero si sigues insistiendo tendré que pedirte que vuelvas con una orden judicial que dudo que te den.

Se miraron desafiantes durante varios minutos hasta que Greg habló:

— ¿Cuál es ese informe del que hablas?

—Este—le mostró unos papeles grapados pero no le dejó mirarlos—. Es información confidencial.

—Qué oportuno—dijo Greg sarcásticamente—. Y se supone que debo creérmelo, ¿verdad?

—Señor Lestrade, no me haga perder el tiempo y dígame dónde tuvo lugar la reunión con esa tercera persona que disparó al señor Holmes.

—Estás intentando interrogar a un policía, Billy. ¿De verdad crees que es así de fácil?

—Señor Lestrade…

—Te lo he dicho, no lo sé. Y ahora, si no te importa—dijo levantándose con las manos apoyadas en la mesa—, vete de esta casa.

Billy se le quedó mirando hasta que finalmente también se levantó, aunque lentamente.

—Esto sólo confirma mis sospechas, señor Lestrade. No crea que me olvidaré de esto—guardó sus papeles en el maletín.

—Cuando vuelvas, que sea con una orden. No toleraré que vengas aquí a acusarme de algo que no he hecho.

—Buenos días—se despidió Billy, y Greg le acompañó hasta la puerta principal para cerrarla en sus narices.

A lo mejor había estado demasiado brusco, pero no le gustaba esa actitud. Era como si supiera lo que había pasado, y después de haber encontrado esa necrológica no le extrañaría. A esas alturas no tenía que fiarse de nadie, mucho menos del gobierno.

Cerró la puerta con llave para quitarse de encima la inseguridad que le había inducido Billy y fue corriendo a su portátil para buscar información sobre Colonel James Moriarty. Mientras buscaba información sobre él, siguió pensando en Billy. Temía que volviera con una orden judicial que le metiera en más problemas, pero hasta entonces lo mejor sería no preocuparse por ello. Lo más importante en ese momento era Colonel.

Y lo que encontró sobre él le descolocó aún más de lo que estaba. Imprimió todo lo que pudo, subrayó lo que le parecía más importante, y pasó las horas siguientes pensando en una explicación. Cuando ni su cabeza ni su cuerpo dieron más de sí, lo dejó a un lado y fue a sentarse en su silla de siempre, junto a Mycroft, para verle “dormir”. Y mientras le miraba, llegó a una conclusión.

Sentía que estaba llegando al fondo del asunto, por mucho que eso pudiera molestar a Mycroft. Colonel y él estaban relacionados de alguna forma, y aunque tuviera que ir a contracorriente, averiguaría cuál era esa relación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Siento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto con este capítulo, los exámenes me han absorbido todo el tiempo y no me ha dado tiempo a nada más que estudiar... ¿Cuánto ha sido, dos semanas? :( Espero que por lo menos no hayáis perdido mucho el hilo de la historia. Y que me perdonéis por si hay alguna errata o algo, quería subir el capi lo más pronto posible y no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo bien.  
> Aun así, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Despertará Mycroft? ¿Y qué hay con lo de la necrológica? Ay... Estoy ansiosa por subir el resto de la historia.  
> No hace falta decir que ya falta cada vez menos, ¿no? . Pero lo que queda, promete, os lo aseguro. Tengo que admitir que no quiero que termine, me he encariñado mucho con esta historia y me va a dar mucha pena, pero todo lo bueno se acaba tarde o temprano xD. Aún no sé cuántos capítulos más habrá, pero para el próximo capítulo ya avisaré cuánto queda.  
> De verdad espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera y que lo hayáis disfrutado :D  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	33. Capítulo 33

Aún seguía suspendido de empleo y sueldo por lo que sus colegas, al ver que se dirigía disparado al despacho de Bickerton, le miraron de forma extraña. Entró en el despacho sin anunciarse y se encontró a su superior con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa fumando un cigarrillo, a pesar de que estaba totalmente prohibido. Estaba claro que aunque fuera un miembro respetado de la ley, no le importaba saltarse las leyes que considerara oportunas.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Greg? —preguntó su superior sin inmutarse, ni siquiera intentó disimular que estaba fumando.

Greg cerró la puerta de un portazo y dejó una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Bickerton para después apoyar la mano sobre ella. Bickerton miró primero su mano con el ceño fruncido, y después a él.

—Prométeme que lo que se diga ahora en esta habitación no saldrá de aquí. Que absolutamente nadie se enterará de esto.

—No sabía que te estuvieras aficionando tanto a ocultar cosas—dijo tranquilamente Bickerton mientras apagaba el cigarrillo a medio consumir en un cenicero de plástico.

—Prométemelo—repitió Greg, y ante su insistencia Bickerton suspiró dándose por vencido.

—Está bien, tienes mi palabra, aunque espero que por tu culpa no vuelva a saltarme un compromiso con mi hija. ¿Quieres firmar un documento de confidencialidad o algo así?

—No hará falta. Creo que entenderás que no te conviene irte de la lengua—dijo mientras abría la carpeta y mostraba la primera hoja del repertorio que había impreso esa misma mañana.

Bickerton lo leyó por encima con el ceño fruncido, claramente desorientado.

—No entiendo qué me quieres decir con esto. Aparte de ese nombre tan peculiar…

—Inténtalo con una excusa mejor—Bickerton se dignó a bajar los pies de la mesa cuando advirtió por dónde iba a ir la conversación—. No creo que un nombre como el de Colonel Moriarty se pueda olvidar fácilmente.

—Vigila tus palabras, Greg—le advirtió su superior, pero Greg no se amedrentó.

— ¿Me quieres hacer creer que no te acuerdas de este caso? ¿El caso que despegó tu carrera?

Bickerton hizo un mohín con la boca. No parecía sorprendido o enfadado, más bien pensativo.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Eso no importa ahora mismo.

—Ha sido el “amigo” del Primer Ministro, ¿verdad?

—No directamente—admitió Greg a regañadientes.

—Ya, claro—Bickerton se masajeó las sienes mientras se recostaba en el asiento—. Sabía que esto me iba a salpicar tarde o temprano.

—Si no quieres perderte otro recital de ballet de tu hija, dime lo que pasó con este caso.

Bickerton suspiró, derrotado y a la vez aliviado.

—Llevaba demasiado tiempo ocultándolo, y si lo tengo que contar me alegra que seas tú.

Greg se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y apoyó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque el maldito gobierno te ha hecho lo mismo que me hizo a mí—Greg sintió mucha curiosidad, pero la contuvo para que Bickerton siguiera hablando—. Te han manipulado como hicieron conmigo.

—Explícate, Bickerton.

—Era Detective Inspector cuando me asignaron el caso de Moriarty. Al principio no parecía nada del otro mundo: un maquinista de tren que murió arrollado por uno. Irónico, pero no extraño. Sin embargo su familia estaba convencida de que no fue un accidente laboral, de que fue un asesinato.

Paró un momento para encender otro cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a Greg, que aceptó encantado. Hacía mucho que no fumaba y en ese momento necesitaba uno.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Investigar. Los primeros días no conseguí nada, pero cuando pedí la cinta de la cámara de seguridad, la habían robado.

— ¿Robado?

—Sí, sí, una cinta VHS como las que se usaban entonces. Había desaparecido.

—Eso es muy sospechoso.

—Y tanto, pero no creas que la cosa se quedó ahí. Ningún testimonio de los pocos que teníamos coincidía entre sí, había demasiadas lagunas y contradicciones. Las pruebas forenses… Todo indicaba que todo estaba planeado.

—Por mucho menos se puede condenar a alguien—indicó Greg, y Bickerton le dio la razón asintiendo lentamente.

—Había pistas, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente concluyente.

— ¿Y el robo de la cinta? Eso ya es suficiente.

—Apareció milagrosamente pocos días después, el guardia de seguridad alegó que se había confundido de caja al guardarla. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no se veía nada. De hecho se veía cómo Colonel se caía a las vías con el andén completamente vacío.

—Y a pesar de eso seguías creyendo que fue un asesinato.

—Así es. Pero…

—Pero…—le animó a seguir Greg.

—El día que me dieron la cinta, se presentó en mi despacho uno del gobierno. No hace falta que te diga quién, supongo—Greg frunció los labios, se imaginaba perfectamente quién podía ser: alguien trajeado y con paraguas.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que ni el gobierno ni mis superiores veían necesario que se siguiera investigando. Me dijo que obviamente fue un accidente y que no podía gastar el dinero de los contribuyentes en un caso sin sentido. Como si no se gastara dinero de otras formas, y más en esos tiempos…

— ¿Dejaste el caso?

—Al principio no. Ya sabes, el honor de policía y todo eso—sí, Greg se lo imaginaba muy bien—. Pero los del gobierno son listos, tienen la factura de tu alma antes de comprarla.

— ¿Te chantajeó? —preguntó Greg alarmado. No podía creer que Mycroft hiciera algo como eso.

—No—dijo rotundamente Bickerton antes de dar una larga calada al cigarrillo. Greg vio temblar ligeramente la mano de su superior, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba ese tema. Sabía lo duro que era ocultar ese tipo de secreto, pero hacerlo durante tanto tiempo debía ser una tortura—. Me sobornó.

Volvió a dar una calada, creando un silencio sepulcral entre ellos que Greg no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Con qué?

—Por ese entonces mi predecesor en este puesto estaba a punto de jubilarse. Todo el mundo codiciaba el cargo, y mi hija estaba a semanas de nacer. No podríamos subsistir los cuatro con mi sueldo, y el gobierno lo sabía.

—Así que te dijeron que si cerrabas el caso como un accidente, te asegurarían el puesto. Y años después, como les debías un favor, hiciste que me metieran en el caso del secuestro de los embajadores.

Bickerton se quedó en silencio, apurando lo que le quedaba de cigarro.

—No me enorgullezco de lo que hice, pero gracias a ello mis hijos tienen una buena vida. Si no fuera por ellos, no habría aguantado tanto tiempo en este puesto.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Para Bickerton debía ser bastante vergonzoso, y Greg tenía que asimilar esa nueva información.

— ¿Nunca te planteaste seguir investigando el caso?

—Todos los días. Pero soy un cobarde, no como tú.

— ¿Yo?

—Seguiste investigando hasta demostrar que Russ no mató a Schmidt, y desmontaste una banda terrorista aun a riesgo de perderlo todo.

—No te engañes, Bickerton—le dijo Greg completamente serio—: lo he perdido todo. Perdí mi casa, mi trabajo… Perdí mi vida.

—Por favor—resopló Bickerton—, Asuntos Internos te devolverá el puesto en cuanto juzguen al líder terrorista que nos entregaste. ¿Y la opinión pública? ¡Has pasado de villano a héroe!

— ¿A costa de qué, Bickerton? Dímelo, venga. ¿No puedes? Entonces te lo digo yo: todo a mi alrededor son mentiras. Me usaron y casi pierdo la vida por ello. No merece la pena, de verdad.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Greg. Has debido sacar algo bueno de todo esto—al ver que Greg no contestaba, siguió hablando—. ¿No fuiste tú el que admitió durante el interrogatorio que te hice que estabas enamorado del “amigo” del Primer Ministro?

—Sí—admitió Greg—, pero…

—Él me sobornó. ¿Y? Es su trabajo al fin y al cabo, y de todas formas es mi problema, no el tuyo. Puede haber hecho mal muchas cosas, pudo haberte mentido incontables veces, pero te aseguro que no lo hace por gusto.

Greg no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada de incredulidad.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Te aseguro que cada vez que he hablado con él de ti desde el secuestro de los embajadores, se le iluminaba la cara. Sé más de lo que parece, Greg.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio un rato, pero al sacar el tema Greg no pudo evitar seguir hablando de ello. Poder hablar con alguien de algo que le llevaba reconcomiendo tanto tiempo…

—Por muy enamorado que esté, son demasiadas las mentiras que me ha dicho. Hay tantos secretos que cada vez que destapo uno, aparecen dos más debajo.

—Mm…—masculló su superior mientras pensaba profundamente—. Si él no te dio el expediente de Colonel, supongo que lo descubriste por tu cuenta.

—Así es—se sentía desilusionado por el cambio de tema pero no iba a decir nada. Suficiente vergüenza le daba hablar de ello como para insistir—. En cada periódico que aparece un artículo sobre mí, está la necrológica de Colonel Moriarty.

Bickerton levantó las cejas del asombro, pero no hizo ningún otro gesto significativo.

— ¿Los artículos eran de antes de conocer al amigo del Primer Ministro?

—Sí. Y con lo que me acabas de contar sólo se confirman mis sospechas.

—Alguien tiró a Colonel a las vías del tren—dijo Bickerton lentamente—, y el gobierno no quería que se investigase el asunto falsificando la cinta de vídeo. ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo causaron. A lo mejor de forma accidental, pero murió a causa de ellos—continuó Greg.

—Alguien además de mí lo sabía, así que publicó las necrológicas como advertencia en los ejemplares que tú aparecías. ¿Te estaban amenazando indirectamente?

—Podría ser, pero no entiendo por qué. Nunca conocí a ese Colonel ni tenía nada que ver con esto… Pero me preocupa otra cosa. ¿Quién publicaba las necrológicas?

—Alguien cercano a Colonel y que supiera que no fue un accidente.

—Y por lo que me has dicho, los únicos que cuadran con ese perfil es su familia. Pero sus padres están muertos y no tiene más familiares…

—Eso no es así—dijo Bickerton de golpe, con un nuevo tono de voz más vivo, esperanzado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? He encontrado toda la información posible sobre Colonel, no figura que tenga ningún pariente.

—Tenía un hermano—Bickerton se levantó y fue hacia un cuadro que movió a un lado para mostrar una caja fuerte.

—Eso es demasiado típico, ¿no? —se burló Greg, pero su superior no le hizo caso. Metió la contraseña y sacó una carpeta bastante vieja, llena de polvo y con los papeles amarillos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sacaba. Tiene que estar por aquí…—de pie fue buscando entre los papeles hasta que encontró lo que buscaba—. Aquí, aquí está—leyó algo del documento y se lo entregó a Greg, que lo agarró con ganas—. El primer familiar con el que hablé fue con su hermano, James Moriarty. Era el que más obsesionado estaba con que no era un accidente.

Greg leyó con atención cada palabra del documento. Efectivamente, su hermano era James Moriarty.

—Si realmente existe este hombre, no hay ningún registro suyo. Ni en el informe oficial del caso Moriarty que tienen archivado.

—Estos informes los dejé fuera de la vista, eran mis apuntes del caso. La única copia que existe.

El corazón de Greg iba a mil por hora mientras releía otra vez los pocos datos de ese hombre. Era el hermano mayor y tenía la cátedra de matemáticas en Oxford, algo impensable para alguien tan joven como él, que sólo tenía entonces 37 años. Había ido a visitar a su hermano ese día, con la mala suerte de que le vio caer a las vías del tren. Fue el único testigo presencial.

¿Podría ser él? ¿Podría ser “Mo”? Un profesor de matemáticas que se convierte en criminal para vengar el asesinato de su hermano causada por el gobierno y ocultada por Mycroft. Eso explicaría que borrara cualquier rastro suyo y que Greg no se hubiera topado con él en su breve investigación por internet.

El mismo que publicaba la necrológica cuando salía un artículo sobre él, el mismo que reclutó a una chica huérfana que le odiaba profundamente. ¿Y todo para vengarse de Mycroft? No, él estaba metido en todo eso de alguna forma. Por eso, cuando Mycroft y Sherlock quisieron tenderles la trampa con el amante le eligieron a él, porque era el único con el que funcionaría. Otra cosa más que le habían ocultado: sabían desde el principio quién era el artífice de todas las amenazas y atentados.

Pero ¿qué tenía que ver él en todo eso? No conocía a Colonel, ni a James, y por aquel entonces ni conocía a Sherlock. Hasta ese momento había creído que sólo era un peón en la partida de ajedrez, y empezaba a pensar que tenía un papel mucho más importante.

—Vuelve a meterlo en la caja fuerte—le ordenó a Bickerton—, y por nada del mundo lo saques de ahí. Él debe ser quien ha causado todo desde Schmidt, incluso desde antes, y ese papel es la única prueba que tenemos de su existencia.

— ¿Insinúas que alguien puede hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro y hacer como que nunca ha existido?

Greg guardó sus documentos en su carpeta, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—No hace falta que me creas a mí, ahí mismo tienes la prueba. Busca algo sobre James Moriarty, te aseguro que no encontrarás nada.

Y después, se fue dejando a Bickerton con la boca entreabierta.

  
  


* * *

 

— ¿Greg? ¿Qué haces…?

No esperó a que John le dejara pasar, ni siquiera a que terminara la pregunta. Con la carpeta bajo el brazo subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta del salón de un golpe, interrumpiendo la canción que Sherlock tocaba con su violín. Tiró la carpeta en la mesilla sobre partituras, informes y unos tarros cuyo contenido no quería conocer.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis, Sherlock?—preguntó más enfadado de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Sherlock, aún con el arco sobre las cuerdas del violín, terminó la frase musical con unas pocas notas y dejó teatralmente el arco a su costado.

—Baja esos humos, Lestrade—dijo sumamente tranquilo sin apartar el violín de su cuello.

— ¿Cuántas mentiras más tengo que soportar de vosotros dos?—preguntó con un tono de voz más suave pero igual de enfadado.

Se miraron desafiantes el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Sherlock bajó su violín y lo dejó en el sillón más próximo.

—Lo que crees que sabes no es ni la mitad de lo que yo sé, y lo que yo sé no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que conoce Mycroft.

—No me vengas con juegos de palabras, Sherlock—le amenazó Greg señalándole con un dedo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? —preguntó alterado John nada más aparecer por la puerta.

Sherlock y Greg le ignoraron, creando así un ambiente tan tenso que se podría cortar con el arco del violín. Pasaron los segundos y los minutos cuando Greg finalmente comprendió que no iba a sacar nada del menor de los Holmes por las buenas, así que sacó la artillería pesada. Agarró la primera hoja del informe de Colonel y se la dejó a Sherlock en las narices. Él, nada más leer el nombre, lo comprendió todo.

—Te lo repito por última vez, Sherlock: ¿desde cuándo lo sabéis?

—Tendrás que ser algo más explícito.

— ¿Por qué estoy relacionado a este hombre? —Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que no te darías cuenta de la necrológica.

—Pues lo he hecho, Sherlock. Podré no ser tan listo como tú o como Mycroft, pero me he enterado. Y ahora dímelo.

Sherlock meditó un momento y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabemos.

— ¿Disculpa? —Greg esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Si Sherlock era capaz de llegar a mentir sobre que no sabía algo para ocultarle información…

—Por favor, Lestrade, no pienses que me lo estoy inventando—refunfuño Sherlock mientras se sentaba en el sillón con el violín en su regazo—. Mi hermano y yo nos dimos cuenta de que alguien te quería relacionar con el accidente de ese hombre, pero no sabemos por qué.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Es-esperad un momento, me estoy perdiendo…—dijo John aún en la puerta, y volvió a ser ignorado.

— ¿Por qué diría que no sé algo si no es verdad?—dijo Sherlock como si fuera algo obvio, y de hecho lo era—. No sabemos quién es ese hombre ni qué quiere de ti, pero sí sabemos que es el que ha estado incordiando a Mycroft desde hace tanto tiempo.

Greg estaba paralizado de la impresión. Sabía algo que desconocían los hermanos Holmes, aunque hubiera sido de casualidad.

—Yo he averiguado quién es—dijo completamente serio, y la sorpresa apareció en la cara de Sherlock.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—De casualidad, pero lo he encontrado.

Sherlock se levantó de un golpe, agarrando por los pelos el violín para que no cayera al suelo.

— ¿Quién es?

—El hermano de Colonel—el menor de los Holmes tardó varios segundos en asimilarlo.

—No tenía hermanos.

—Sí, tenía un hermano mayor que hizo desaparecer cualquier tipo de rastro tras la muerte de Colonel. O mejor dicho, tras su asesinato.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Eso no importa ahora mismo—dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de Sherlock sobre cómo lo había averiguado. Estaba disfrutando como un niño de las reacciones de Sherlock, las reacciones que él solía tener normalmente. Los papeles se habían invertido y pensaba aprovechar hasta el último momento—. Lo que debes saber es que se llama James Moriarty y fue catedrático de matemáticas de Oxford a los 37 años. Presenció el asesinato de su hermano y desde entonces deduzco que se ha dedicado a la vida criminal para vengarse de Mycroft.

Podía ver la mente de Sherlock trabajando a toda prisa mientras John seguía preguntando qué pasaba.

—Hay que sacar a mi hermano del coma—fue lo único que dijo Sherlock. Dejó el violín en su funda, descolgó su abrigo del perchero y corrió escaleras abajo hacia la calle.

—Yo que tú no me perdería esto, John, aunque no lo entiendas ahora mismo—le recomendó Greg mientras seguía a Sherlock con su carpeta bajo el brazo, y poco después escuchó al médico seguirle mientras murmuraba cualquier cosa.

Mientras subía a su coche con Sherlock y con John, sólo era capaz de pensar en Mycroft. Deseaba que por fin el médico decidiera sacarle del coma. Deseaba que estuviera en condiciones de hablar y enterarse del nuevo descubrimiento. Deseaba tocarle, besarle, verle consciente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Deseaba dormir con él en la misma cama, hacer el amor con él, ayudarle con la rehabilitación, perder el tiempo a su lado.

Tenía que darle la razón a Bickerton: lo estaba pasando terriblemente mal, pero no cambiaría nada de eso si así podía estar junto a la persona que amaba, aun a pesar de todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué, cómo se os ha quedado el cuerpo? Quiero recalcar que en los libros de Doyle, el Profesor Moriarty sí tiene un hermano, aunque no dice si murió. Eso es cosecha mía xD  
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad. Es más corto que los anteriores, pero por fin nos hemos topado con Moriarty. Ay, Moriarty... Nos vamos acercando al centro del asunto, y ya que parecía que no podía haber más sorpresas... Sigo sin saber cuántos capítulos quedan, lo siento :S Me está llevando bastante escribir el final y cada vez se me va quedando más largo, aunque supongo que os gustará eso xD  
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y dejar reviews en cada capítulo :D Nunca me cansaré de deciros lo agradecida que estoy por ello.  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	34. Capítulo 34

John y él agarraban cada uno un brazo de Sherlock, conteniéndole para que no se le echara encima al doctor. Greg jamás le había visto tan alterado como en ese momento, tenía que usar toda su fuerza para evitar que el hospital le pusiera una denuncia por un puñetazo malintencionado de Sherlock.

— ¡Le he dicho que aún no están los resultados! —gritó el doctor en la puerta de su despacho, imponiéndose—. ¡Estarán por la tarde, y si no se calma para entonces no vuelva!

El doctor se encerró en su despacho con un portazo y Sherlock se liberó de ellos dos con un movimiento brusco.

— ¡Tenga por seguro que me quedaré el tiempo que haga falta! —gritó Sherlock para que el doctor le oyera a través de la puerta, y acto seguido resopló.

—No te vas a quedar aquí, Sherlock—dijo Greg poniéndose entre él y la puerta del despacho.

—Tú no me das órdenes a mí, Lestrade—Sherlock alzó su barbilla, con esa actitud suya entre orgullo y arrogancia.

Greg pudo oír a través de la puerta al doctor llamando a la seguridad del hospital, así que debían darse prisa si no querían meterse en un lío.

—Sherlock…—Greg estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Aparta, voy a decirle un par de cosas a ese doctor…—quiso apartar a Greg, pero éste le paró para que no pasara.

—John, por favor, hazle entrar en razón—rogó, y John con un simple roce en el hombro de Sherlock hizo que parara.

—Sherlock, déjalo estar—dijo John con el tono más tranquilizador que Greg le había oído—. Así sólo conseguirás empeorar la situación de Mycroft.

—Su deber como médico es…

—Ya sé cuál es su deber, pero con tu enfado no lo estás facilitando.

Sherlock se calló unos segundos, alisó su abrigo y volvió al Sherlock de siempre.

—De acuerdo.

Greg contempló la escena: John con la mano apoyada en el hombro de Sherlock mientras los dos se miraban. Al igual que jamás había visto a un Sherlock tan alterado, jamás había visto a alguien capaz de tranquilizar a otro en cuestión de segundos. No sabía muy bien qué se traían entre manos esos dos y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo en esos momentos, así que carraspeó para sacar a Sherlock y a John de esa conversación no verbal que estaban teniendo.

—Ahora que nos hemos tranquilizado—dijo Greg—, tenemos que pensar qué vais a hacer.

—No sé qué tienes pensado tú, pero yo me quedó aquí a esperar los resultados— sentenció Sherlock.

—Será mejor que yo me quede—objetó Greg—, no quiero que por tu culpa nos metamos en problemas con el hospital.

—Vamos, Lestrade—resopló Sherlock queriendo contestar, pero John apretó su hombro y se calló.

—Yo también creo que es lo mejor, Sherlock. Estás muy alterado.

—Serás más útil averiguando cosas sobre James Moriarty—dijo Greg cruzándose de brazos—. Necesitamos recopilar toda la información posible hasta que Mycroft despierte.

—Pero…—Sherlock estaba como perdido, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Desde que salieron de Baker Street estaba completamente descolocado, no actuaba como solía hacerlo. Y él lo sabía.

—Yo me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, y tampoco puedo ayudar en mucho más.

—No digas eso, Greg—Greg vio al menor de los Holmes mirar cómo John bajaba su mano—. Tú has averiguado el nombre, eso es más de lo que Sherlock o Mycroft han podido hacer.

Para sorpresa de Greg, Sherlock no dijo nada. Empezaba a pensar que tenía fiebre. Y tampoco se sentía muy a gusto con lo que decía John, lo había encontrado de pura casualidad.

—Vosotros tenéis más oportunidades de saber sobre él—miró a Sherlock a los ojos y dijo lo más serio que pudo—: espero que a partir de ahora ayudes de verdad, no como hasta ahora.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos, John. Voy a necesitar estimulantes para este caso.

John y Sherlock se alejaron por el pasillo, hablando.

—No pienso decirte dónde están los cigarrillos.

—Sólo diez, el resto te los quedas.

—No.

—Siete.

—No.

—Cinco y quitaré los frascos de formol de la mesilla.

—Mm…

Escuchando el último retazo de la conversación y observándoles, Greg supo que algo se avecinaría tarde o temprano, pero no quería preocuparse de ello en ese momento. Llamó al despacho del doctor, que al ver que no había gritos abrió la puerta.

—Dígame, señor Lestrade.

— ¿Dijo que los resultados estarían para esta tarde?

—Así es, pero le aviso que no albergue muchas esperanzas.

—Suponía que diría eso—dijo Greg con una sonrisa resignada—. De todas formas estaré por el hospital todo el día para cuando los tenga.

—Le avisaré, no se preocupe. Por suerte no es un hospital muy grande, uno no se puede esconder en muchos sitios.

Greg se despidió del doctor y decidió dar una vuelta por el hospital. Tenía todo el día por delante y nada que hacer, excepto obsesionarse con Moriarty. Debía confiar en que Sherlock y John encontraran algo sobre él, pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba.

Tenía que saber por qué antes del caso Schmidt, por qué antes de conocer a Sherlock, por qué antes de ser alguien importante en Scotland Yard, Moriarty le tenía en el punto de mira. Por más que pensara no se le ocurría que tuviera ninguna relación con nadie que se apellidara Moriarty, aunque después de lo que pasó con Diventare se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Mycroft le había hecho creer que fue de relativa casualidad que le escogiera a él de pareja para desenmascarar a Lindström, a Koval, ese malnacido… Sólo pensar en él le revolvía el estómago y le hacía querer echar toda la comida, así que fue a la cafetería a por un té que le asentara el estómago y se sentó en una de las muchas mesas vacías de la sala, pensando profundamente en el problema.

Aunque Mycroft le hubiera hecho creer eso, no era casualidad. Moriarty le había avisado años antes del caso Schmidt que él era una persona fundamental. Pero… ¿Fundamental para qué? ¿Acaso la mente brillante de Moriarty habría podido prever el caso Schmidt? En ese momento una idea aún peor se pasó por su mente: ¿y si fue Moriarty quien provocó todo aquello? Si eso fuera verdad se estarían enfrentando a un genio del mal, un Sherlock dedicado al crimen. Si fuera verdad, sería aterrador. Y cuanto más lo meditaba, más cierto le parecía. Sólo tenía que pensar en Diventare.

Moriarty la reclutó no sólo por su mente perversa, sino también por su obsesión hacia él. Alimentó esa obsesión, ese rencor, ese “amor” que ella tenía y la convirtió en una criminal que le salvó de otro criminal. ¿Y si estaba también detrás de Lindström? Había tantas posibilidades… Y cada una más temible que la anterior.

— ¿Lestrade? —una voz extrañamente familiar le sacó de sus pensamientos y alzó la cabeza del té para ver quién le llamaba. Era un hombre alto y robusto con un parche en la mejilla, facciones duras pero amables, una corbata roja mal abrochada, una gabardina verde… No sabía por qué le era tan familiar ese hombre—. ¡Vaya, amigo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Perdone, creo que no…

— ¡Oh! Perdona, es normal que no te acuerdes—dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a él—. Soy Bannister—dijo en tono confidencial mientras abría discretamente su gabardina verde para dejar ver una placa policial—, antiguo colega de homicidios. ¿Se acuerda del caso del circo? ¿Ese del domador de leones?

Greg hizo memoria, pero no tuvo que rebuscar mucho.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Usted fue el que encontró el cadáver, ¿no?

—Eso es, amigo—dijo con otra sonrisa contagiosa.

Policía Dick Bannister, alguien con pinta de tipo duro pero que en el fondo era un trozo de pan. Era bastante conocido en la división de homicidios, gracias a su apariencia más de un sospechoso confesó ser el autor del crimen, pero como profesional dejaba mucho que desear. A veces era demasiado inocente, demasiado incrédulo durante las investigaciones y con algunos sospechosos, pero sus colegas siempre se alegraban de que les sacara una sonrisa hasta en el peor de los momentos.

— ¿Qué tal te va todo, Bannister? ¿Sigues en narcotráfico?

—Sí, sí… aunque debería llamarme Inspector, ¿sabe?

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Greg casi derramando el té por la mesa. Se extrañaba que le hubieran ascendido, era demasiado incompetente, por muy buena voluntad que tuviera.

—Ya, ya sé lo que está pensando…—se rascó detrás de la cabeza un poco avergonzado—. Mi superior tuvo un paro cardíaco y se fue para el otro mundo, ¿sabe? Y bueno, en ese momento no había muchas personas que estuvieran al tanto del caso que estaba llevando, excepto yo y otro más.

— ¿Se lo asignaron a usted?

—No, qué va—dijo Bannister con una risotada.

—Ah. ¿Entonces…?

—El otro también murió, una pena—cambió drásticamente su cara de felicidad a una de pena. Greg pensaba que le habría ido mucho mejor como payaso.

—Vaya, lo siento. Un puesto gafado, ¿eh?

—Un poco, pero para llevarme al otro barrio hace falta mucho más que eso.

Los dos se rieron, alterando la calma que se respiraba en la cafetería.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Una redada en un bar. El camello se metió todo lo que tuvo a mano para hacerlo desaparecer. No fue muy inteligente por su parte. Estoy esperando a que terminen el lavado de estómago para arrestarle. ¿Y tú?

—Oh, por un amigo—dijo sin más, no le apetecía explicar más de lo necesario.

—He seguido muy de cerca tu caso en la prensa, Lestrade. No podía creer que te acusaran de asesinato. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo jamás pensé que lo hiciste.

—Pues sí, es un alivio saberlo—aunque le habría gustado más saberlo cuando estaba en el calabozo.

—Menos mal que todos han entrado en uso de razón. Cualquiera que te conozca sabe que no podrías hacer algo así. Pero era un caso muy complicado ese de Schmidt… Me alegro que me cambiaran de departamento.

—Pues sí—dijo Greg encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo tú podrías haberlo solucionado, amigo—dijo con una sonrisa y consultó su reloj—. Lo siento, se termina mi turno de descanso. Si te aburres, pásate por la tercera planta, así nos pondremos al día.

—Veré si puedo hacerlo.

Se despidió de su antiguo colega y se terminó el té, mucho más tranquilo. Bannister parecía haber mejorado en su trabajo y menos mal que seguía inculcando esa tranquilidad suya, la presión que sentía de antes de la conversación había desaparecido.

Pasó un par de horas más dando vueltas por el hospital, perdiendo tiempo, hasta que salió a la puerta a fumar. Ni el aburrimiento ni el estrés eran buenos cuando se quiere dejar el tabaco. Cuando llevaba medio cigarrillo, notó una presencia a su lado.

— ¿Tienes fuego, amigo? —preguntó Bannister con un cigarrillo en los labios. Greg le acercó el mechero, tapándolo con la mano para que el aire no lo apagara—. Gracias—su antiguo colega dio una calada y soltó el humo lentamente.

— ¿Está siendo dura la vigilancia?

La sonrisa de Bannister se torció.

—En realidad no he estado haciendo guardia.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No, he estado vigilándote.

Esa vez fue el turno de Greg de aspirar el tabaco, haciendo tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Por qué?

—No pienses que es nada malo, es sólo que… Te vi esta mañana, pero como iba con prisa no fui a saludarte. Luego me enteré que me tendría que quedar, así que te busqué—Bannister frunció el ceño—. Y lo que vi no me gustó.

— ¿Qué viste? —dijo Greg un poco a la defensiva, pero curioso de ver qué se trataba.

—Alguien te está siguiendo.

Greg volvió a aspirar el cigarrillo, haciendo tiempo otra vez. No podía decir que le sorprendiera, pero tampoco que fuera algo muy normal.

—Será algún periodista buscando una exclusiva—miró de reojo a Bannister, quien estaba negando levemente ante su afirmación.

—Si algo he aprendido en narcotráfico, es a diferenciar a la gente. Ese hombre no era un periodista.

— ¿Entonces tienes idea de quién puede ser?

Volvió a echar otra calada.

—Alguien entrenado. Un militar, o algo por el estilo.

Esa tranquilidad que le había dado Bannister estaba desapareciendo con los segundos.

— ¿Con qué tipo de gente tenéis que lidiar en narco?

—Más de la que se pueda imaginar… Y te aseguro que ese hombre no tiene buenas intenciones, Lestrade—dijo su antiguo colega completamente serio, sin rastro de sonrisa.

— ¿Está por aquí?

—Sí, en el banco del parque de enfrente—Greg tuvo que contenerse para no mirar directamente, pero al mirar de reojo vio a un hombre sentado mirándoles con unas gafas de sol. Era demasiado sospechoso, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Gracias, Bannister. Muchas gracias, de verdad, te debo una.

—No te preocupes, lo que sea por un viejo amigo.

Terminaron su cigarrillo cuando estaba anocheciendo, entraron juntos en el hospital y se pararon en la puerta del ascensor.

—Aun así…—dijo Bannister antes de que pasar al interior del ascensor—, lo del favor sigue en pie, ¿no? —preguntó esperanzado Bannister, y Greg no tuvo más remedio que acceder con una sonrisa sincera.

—Desde luego. Mi número sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Hasta luego, entonces—se despidió Bannister mientras se cerraban las puertas de metal.

Justo en ese momento, apareció el doctor de Mycroft.

—Menos mal que le encuentro, estaba a punto de llamarle por megafonía.

— ¿Ya tiene los resultados? —el doctor asintió—. ¿Y bien?

—Está de enhorabuena, señor Lestrade. Contra todo pronóstico, el señor Holmes da señales de recuperación.

— ¿Eso significa que le va a sacar del coma? —preguntó esperanzado Greg aun a pesar de la cara del doctor.

—No, no. Aún es demasiado pronto. Pero si sigue recuperándose, en un par de días volverá a abrir los ojos.

Era tal la alegría y el alivio que sintió Greg en el pecho que sintió el impulso de abrazar al doctor, pero sabía que no era una buena idea.

—Mañana me pasaré por su casa para hacerle la última prueba, espero. Sólo tenga un poco más de paciencia.

Era fácil decirlo para el doctor, pero no merecía la pena enfadarse con él. Se despidió de él alegremente y salió del hospital para volver a la casa de Mycroft, pero decidió que antes llamaría a Sherlock. No contestaba. Probó con John, y al segundo timbre contestó. Le puso al corriente de las novedades con el doctor y preguntó por si habían descubierto algo, pero todavía nada.

Echó a andar calle abajo, haciendo como si estuviera absorto con el móvil en el oído mientras de reojo miraba al hombre que le había dicho su antiguo colega. Apenas había luz, aparte del de las farolas, pero era indudable que lo estaba siguiendo. Sopesó las posibilidades que tenía hasta que se decantó por una.

Colgó a John tras una breve despedida y giró en la primera calle que vio. Se escondió tras la columna en un pequeño soportal, apartado de la luz. Esperó y esperó hasta que el hombre sospechoso le adelantó. Se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor y tiró al hombre al suelo para apresarle con todo el peso de su cuerpo. El hombre pareció aturdido al principio, pero después se revolvió. Pelearon unos minutos antes de que Greg pudiera sobreponerse, a fin de cuentas era el más voluminoso de los dos.

Aplastó la cara del hombre contra el suelo y le susurró en el oído:

—Será mejor que me digas quién eres mientras estás a tiempo.

El hombre resopló cansado tras el esfuerzo de intentar quitarse a Greg de encima. Se revolvió un par de veces más, hasta que al final decidió hablar.

—Suéltame.

—Respuesta equivocada—le dio un golpe en los riñones con la rodilla y consiguió lo que buscaba: el hombre se quejó por el dolor y dejó de revolverse—. Te doy una oportunidad más antes de llamar a una ambulancia.

— ¿Una…?—el hombre no pareció entender la amenaza.

— ¿Cuántos golpes contra el suelo soporta un cráneo antes de romperse? —preguntó Greg de forma irónica, y el hombre al entenderlo palideció y se quedó completamente quieto—. Eso está mejor. Ahora dime quién eres.

Hacía unos meses habría sido impensable que él, Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector de New Scotland Yard, actuara de esa forma, amenazando a gente en plena calle por muy sospechosa que fuera. Pero en ese momento no era policía, por lo menos hasta que le devolvieran la placa.

—Me contrataron.

— ¿Quién?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Crees que quedaría sangre en el suelo?

— ¡He dicho que no lo sé! S-sólo me dejaron un sobre con dinero, instrucciones y una foto, ¡s-sólo eso!

— ¿Sólo tenías que vigilarme?

— ¡S-sí!

El pánico en su voz era real, pero Greg no estaba satisfecho con esas respuestas.

—Si no sabías quién te contrató, ¿cómo le ibas a hacer llegar el resultado de tu seguimiento?

—Le dejaría u-un s-sobre en St. J-James P-Park…

Eso era demasiado para Greg. Era lo mismo que hizo él una vez cuando Koval le enviaba las cartas, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Pero no podía ser Koval, le había visto morir delante de sus propios ojos en el hotel.

— ¿Cuándo?

—M-mañana a las cuatro…

Tras pensar un momento, Greg liberó al hombre y se levantó. Sacudió el polvo y la tierra de su ropa mientras el hombre sospechoso se ponía a cuatro patas para recoger sus gafas de sol, temblando.

—Vas a ir y a dejar el sobre.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Te seguiré de lejos para ver cómo lo dejas, y después te irás sin tan siquiera volver la mirada. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó el hombre con un tono de voz un poco más firme, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando. Era patético verle en ese estado. ¿Cómo había podido Bannister confundirlo con un militar?

—Te las verás conmigo y con quien te contrató. ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

El hombre tragó saliva y se levantó torpemente.

—Te quiero ver media hora antes en la entrada sur del parque con el sobre. Te seguiré de lejos.

Y sin decir nada más, Greg dio media vuelta y se fue para dar la sensación de que estaba al mando, aunque en el fondo sintiera ganas de arrodillarse y vomitar allí mismo de lo nervioso que estaba.

  
  


* * *

 

Allí estaba el hombre sospechoso del día anterior, tal y como le había indicado, en la puerta sur del parque. Había tenido que pedir a John que esperara al doctor en la casa de Mycroft para que le hiciera las pruebas, pero merecía la pena si conseguía algo de aquella situación. Greg estaba de incógnito en la acera de enfrente, medio oculto con un libro de bolsillo que guardó en el interior de su gabardina marrón. Se caló el sombrero también marrón hasta los ojos y le siguió por el parque. El hombre se sentó en un banco y estuvo ahí diez minutos hasta que finalmente dejó un sobre amarillo a su lado y se fue por donde había llegado. Greg no se movió de su sitio, esperando a que apareciera el que quería ese sobre. Al poco rato un hombre trajeado y con gafas de sol se sentó en el banco y abrió el sobre amarillo para mirar lo que había dentro, algo que desde esa distancia Greg no podía saber qué era. Su pelo negro engominado hacia atrás le hacía una frente prominente, desproporcionada junto a sus facciones finas. Aun así ese hombre le parecía atractivo, por mucho que le costara creerlo. ¿Acaso estar tan obsesionado con Mycroft había hecho que finalmente cambiara de acera? ¿O acaso era el traje que llevaba? Greg se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza, no merecían la pena en ese momento.

Sacó tranquilamente un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo encendió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el banco, como si diera un paseo. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto del banco que el hombre y se cruzó de piernas mientras echaba el humo por la nariz.

—Supongo que ahora me preguntarás si encuentro el informe interesante, ¿me equivoco? —Greg giró la cabeza para mirar asombrado al hombre, que se quitó las gafas de sol mostrando sus ojos marrones. Acto seguido el hombre sonrió, pero no se reflejó en esos ojos perturbadores.

— ¿Quién eres? —notó su propia voz más tranquila de lo que esperaba, aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo. El hombre hizo una mueca y se cruzó de piernas, imitando a Greg.

—Es aburrido contarlo todo en la primera cita—dijo el desconocido con voz aguda, queriendo imitar a una mujer, aunque después volvió a la normalidad—. Piensa un poco, no es tan difícil—como Greg no contestó, sólo le miró, siguió hablando—. De verdad, ¿qué tenéis de interesante la gente normal, eh? ¿Tú lo sabes? —hizo un suspiro fingido.

—Yo no me considero muy normal—respondió Greg a la defensiva. Y de hecho, era la verdad. Demasiadas cosas pasaban a su alrededor como para considerarse “normal”.

—Ah, claro, el señorito se cree “especial” —dijo con voz socarrona el hombre desconocido, lo que enfureció a Greg—. Bueno, un poco sí, pero no te lo creas demasiado, ¿vale?

Esa forma de actuar tan extraña que tan pocas veces había visto, esa conversación igual de surrealista, esas pintas…

— ¿Eres Moriarty?

El desconocido extendió sus brazos en expresión de sorpresa.

— ¡Premio para el señorito “especial”! ¡Ha ganado una fabulosa vajilla de porcelana! En tu casa hace falta un poco de glamour.

Greg dejó que siguiera mofándose de él mientras le observaba detenidamente. ¿Tantos problemas… por ese hombre? En parte se sentía decepcionado, esperaba que fuera alguien bastante diferente. Moriarty, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, empezó a reírse de una forma un tanto peculiar.

—No te desilusiones conmigo tan pronto, Greg. Aunque no deberías estarlo…

— ¿Tú publicaste las necrológicas de tu hermano?

—Mm… Creo que hice bien en elegirte a ti. Eres el único que ha conseguido encontrarme. Ni tu querido Mycroft con el MI-6 a su disposición lo consiguió. Aunque por otro lado, ¿quién te dice que no dejé que me encontraras?

Según su experiencia con Lindström y Diventare, sabía que tenía que estar alterado. Sabía que ese hombre era peligroso, lo notaba, pero era tal su curiosidad que ese instinto de supervivencia que le había mantenido vivo todo ese tiempo parecía adormecido.

—No puedes saber cómo te encontré—dijo Greg con la voz un poco temblorosa.

— ¿Crees que no pude haber robado el informe original de la muerte de mi hermano de la caja fuerte de ese inútil? Lo tuve entre mis manos—dijo rememorando el momento, alzando la mano sosteniendo algo invisible—, pero lo dejé ahí—se encogió de hombros y bajó la mano.

— ¿Por qué?

—Oh, se me había olvidado tu manía de hacer preguntas obvias.

Greg tiró el cigarrillo a medio terminar a sus pies y nada más hacerlo se olvidó de él. Moriarty, tan aparentemente inofensivo, le estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

—Está bien, supondré que efectivamente dejaste el informe a propósito para que te encontrara…

—En principio no tenías que haber sido tú, me sorprendiste.

—Ya—no sabía si sorprender a tantos criminales era algo bueno o malo, pero lo dejó estar—. Si es así, has sido bastante gilipollas si te he encontrado aquí.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo en el que Moriarty no reaccionó. Greg pensó que no le había oído y cuando iba a repetirlo, Moriarty empezó a reír.

—Eres como un cachorrito al que se engaña cuando juegas con él. Un cachorro viejo, pero cachorro—a Greg no le gustó nada cómo sonó eso—. Tu problema es que no piensas lo suficiente. Si hubiera contactado contigo directamente y te hubiera citado hoy aquí, ¿habrías venido solo? Di la verdad, Greg—dijo Moriarty con tono de profesor estricto.

Greg tragó saliva, intuyendo por dónde quería ir Moriarty.

—No.

—Por supuesto que no, habrías venido acompañado de tus otros amigos cachorros.

—Pero…

—Sobornar a un policía es lo más sencillo del mundo, sobre todo si trabaja en narcotráfico—dijo Moriarty refiriéndose a Bannister, su antiguo colega—. Y mucho más sencillo es pagar a alguien prescindible para que le descubras siguiéndote.

— ¿Tú…?—Greg intentó decir algo, pero estaba en blanco.

—No habrías venido solo si no creyeras que controlabas la situación. Pero como cachorro, no, cucaracha que eres, has caído en mi trampa. Como todo el mundo—dijo exagerando la palabra “todo”.

Cuando asimiló las palabras de Moriarty notó cómo el mundo se le echaba encima. Creía que habían dejado de jugar con él, que por fin estaba haciendo algo por su cuenta, pero era una simple ilusión.

—Oh, ¿la cucaracha se ha deprimido y no me va a preguntar por qué la he traído hasta aquí? —dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Greg hizo acopio de valor y una vez más, se tragó su orgullo. Ya que estaba ahí tenía que aprovecharlo, aunque se sintiera la persona más miserable en ese momento.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué me has traído?

— ¿Cuántas veces te has preguntado por qué te elegí a ti?

Greg le miró un segundo, pero volvió la mirada al ver que Moriarty le estaba atravesando con esa mirada y esa sonrisa perturbadora.

—Demasiadas.

— ¿Y tienes una respuesta?

—No.

—Mejor.

¿Por qué los criminales con los que se topaba eran tan… tan… odiosos?

—Estoy harto de juegos, Moriarty. Si eres tú el que puso las necrológicas, el que estaba detrás de Diventare, el que está detrás de Mycroft—con cada nueva cosa iba subiendo su tono de voz hasta que terminó gritando—: ¡di de una puta vez qué cojones quieres!

Pero Moriarty ni se inmutó.

—Las cosas de palacio van despacio. Llevo mucho tiempo planeando esto, no dejaré que tu mal humor estropee mis planes.

— ¿Entonces qué cojones quieres para hacerme todo esto? ¿Eh? Me envías a Lindström, después a Diventare, ¡casi me matan los dos! ¡Casi matan a Mycroft! ¿Y hablas así, como si nada? —pocas veces Greg había estado tan enfadado como en ese momento. Lo estaba tanto que había tenido que levantarse para gritarle mejor, aunque Moriarty ni se inmutaba, sólo sonreía.

—Por lo menos sabes que todo fue causa mía, menos mal.

Sospecharlo era una cosa, pero que él lo confirmara era otra totalmente distinta. Y su enfado no hizo más que aumentar.

—Yo le di a Lindström su alter ego, Koval. Yo le entregué el comercio de diamantes. Yo entrené a la que tú conoces como Diventare… Pero en ningún momento esperé que llegaran a matar a Mycroft.

Sus palabras eran frías, sin sentimiento alguno.

— ¿Has enviado a la muerte a dos personas por algo que no esperabas que hicieran?

—Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, Greg asimilando el grado que puede alcanzar la maldad humana, Moriarty sacándose un trozo de comida de entre los dientes.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para tenerte aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —Greg se sentía como un niño pequeño, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué destrozaste mi vida?

—No voy a decírtelo. Tu tarea es averiguarlo.

Greg le veía cada vez menos sentido a esa conversación.

—Pero…

—No seré malo, te daré una pista. Te escogí por un motivo y dejé determinadas pistas para que me encontraras… ¿Cuál es el desencadenante de que me buscaras?

La respuesta le vino inmediatamente.

—Diventare.

— ¡Premio! Investiga por ahí y tarde o temprano sabrás porqué te escogí… aunque te recomiendo que sea más temprano que tarde—una alarma empezó a sonar en el interior de Greg—. Cosas importantes pasarán dentro de poco, todas relacionadas conmigo. Y la única forma de pararme… Eres tú.

— ¿Qué…?—Greg estaba completamente en blanco.

—Obviamente no serás tú quien lo haga, sería imposible—dijo con un resoplido—. Pero sólo tú puedes dar con las claves para pararme, unas claves que alguien tendrá que usar.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué quieres que te paremos? ¡Es absurdo!

—El mundo criminal cada vez es más aburrido. Puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me diga nada. Necesito acción, ¡sentirme vivo!

—Es imposible—eso pareció contrariar a Moriarty, quien entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué dices?

—No puedes hacer lo que quieras sin unas consecuencias. La policía, el gobierno…

Moriarty empezó a reírse, como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste. Y a lo mejor, para él, así era.

—Eso no es ningún impedimento—dijo Moriarty tras tranquilizarse un poco, secándose las lágrimas de la cara—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Sí, lo voy a hacer.

Sacó un móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, tecleó algo y al poco rato escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se volvió y vio al hombre desconocido por el que había caído en la trampa de Moriarty, el que le había perseguido el día anterior en el hospital. Estaba pálido y sudando a mares, pero no estaba solo. Detrás del hombre había alguien escoltándole, alguien que… No podía ser.

— ¿Billy? —preguntó Greg sin aliento, debido a la impresión. El guardaespaldas de Mycroft, el que le amenazó en casa de Mycroft, el que quería saber qué había pasado en la reunión con Diventare…

— ¿Estás sorprendido, Greg? —Moriarty se levantó del banco y se puso a su lado, pero Greg sólo podía mirar a Billy—. A estas alturas tendrías que sospechar de todo el mundo.

—Pero Billy…

—Yo le puse como guardaespaldas de Mycroft. ¿A que sí, Billy?

El antiguo guardaespaldas asintió como si la cosa no fuera con él. Parecía distraído controlando al hombre desconocido, que había empezado a temblar.

—Y también hice que le ascendieran. Ha sido alguien verdaderamente útil, sí, pero no consiguió sacarte dónde dejaste a Diventare.

Greg se volvió hacia Moriarty, sorprendido.

—Fue mi idea que ella matase a Lindström para sacarte del hotel. Y que te sacara del calabozo, y también que te recogiera para ir a la reunión con Mycroft. No fue difícil convencerla—soltó un suspiro—. Pero fue un error imperdonable que no me dijera dónde era la reunión. Deduje que la mataríais entonces y pensaba darle un enterramiento digno… Y para eso, necesitaba saber dónde estaba.

Greg no podía creérselo. ¿Moriarty, ese Moriarty, tenía algo de corazón?

—Billy, me fallaste—le dijo al antiguo guardaespaldas.

—Ya le he pedido disculpas, señor. Y ya sabe dónde está…

—Es cierto, ya la he enterrado. Pero no gracias a ti. Las personas inútiles son las que más odio, Billy.

Sin saber de dónde la había sacado, Greg vio a Moriarty apuntar a Billy con una pistola y disparar. El estruendo le ensordeció pero no le impidió ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo caía Billy hacia atrás. Greg estaba paralizado, mirando la pistola de Moriarty, el mismo sentimiento que cuando Lindström murió delante de sus ojos… Y escuchó otro disparo.

Moriarty suspiró.

— ¿Impresionado, Greg? Mírales, mira a los dos.

Moriarty puso las manos en sus hombros y le obligó a girar para observar la escena. Billy y el hombre desconocido estaban tirados en el suelo tiñendo la arena de rojo. No veía la herida de Billy, pero el disparo había destruido el rostro del otro hombre hasta dejarle irreconocible. Todo era sangre, carne, sesos por el suelo… Era tal la conmoción que ni siquiera podía vomitar.

¿Les había matado a plena luz del día en uno de los parques más concurridos de Londres? Pero eso no era lo más desconcertante. Moriarty tiró su pistola entre los dos cuerpos.

—Esta noche, cuando veas las noticias, serás consciente del poder que tengo. Entenderás por qué te he dado todas estas pistas y por qué te estoy dando la oportunidad de atraparme.

  
  


* * *

 

Cuando descifró esas palabras y salió del estado de shock, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Moriarty. Pero no estaba allí, ni siquiera estaba en el parque. Miró a su alrededor y escuchó coches, vio peatones. Reconoció la catedral de Westminster Abbey, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se sentó en el banco más cercano que vio y se agarró la cabeza con las manos, asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero era imposible. ¿Cómo…?

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo y le devolvió a la realidad. Sacó el móvil entre la multitud de turistas, ajenos a su problema, y contestó.

— ¿Diga?

— _Greg, ¿dónde demonios estás?_ —era la voz de John.

—Eh… Estoy en Westminster Abbey.

— _¿Se puede saber qué haces allí? Da igual. Ven a casa de Mycroft. Acaban de llegar las pruebas._

— ¿Pruebas? Pero si se las acaba de hacer el médico.

— _Greg, en serio, ¿estás bien?_

—Sí, sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— _Te envié un mensaje hace cuatro horas diciendo que por la noche el doctor haría otra visita. Veo que no lo has leído._

—Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo—Greg se sentía desorientado, confundido. Miró al cielo y observó que apenas había luz. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su encuentro con Moriarty? ¿Qué le había hecho?

— _Da igual. Ven lo más rápido posible, le van a despertar._

El corazón de Greg dio un vuelco y se levantó de un salto.

—No les dejes hacerlo hasta que llegue. Estaré en 15 minutos.

Colgó a John sin dejar que le contestara y buscó desesperado la salida entre tanto turista.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la tenue luz de la habitación. Menos mal que Greg había llegado a tiempo, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando volver a ver esos ojos azules.

Mycroft pestañeó un par de veces y se lamió los labios. Intentó decir algo, pero sólo salió un sonido ronco. Sherlock, que estaba a su lado, le acercó un vaso con agua y le puso la pajita en la boca. Mycroft la atrapó entre sus labios y se bebió todo el contenido en menos de un minuto.

— ¿Grego…? —consiguió decir con una voz aún ronca, pero era capaz de hablar.

Greg se hizo paso entre los dos médicos que controlaban las constantes de Mycroft en la máquina y le agarró una mano.

—Ey, campeón, ¿qué tal estás? —le dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba su mano. Tenía miedo de apretar demasiado y que gritara de dolor. Aunque estuviera mejor, su cuerpo aún seguía percibiendo mucho más de lo normal. Si le apretaba levemente, para Mycroft podía ser como si le aplastaran con un bloque de hormigón—. ¿Te duele el cuerpo?

—No… No sé.

Greg sabía cómo se sentía, así que no insistió. Estaría incómodo, intentando mover sus extremidades sin obtener ninguna respuesta aparente… Pero no gritaba de dolor, y eso era buena señal.

—Señor Holmes—dijo el médico entrando en el campo de visión del enfermo—, está en su casa. Le tuvimos que inducir el coma. Acaba de salir de él—Mycroft hizo un sonido extraño, queriendo decir algo, pero no entendían el qué—. Esta noche se quedará una enfermera especializada para controlar que todo vaya bien—le dijo a Greg—, aunque en principio no hay ningún problema.

Los médicos estuvieron un rato más allí, pero se fueron en seguida. Cuando sólo quedaron Greg, Sherlock y John en la habitación, Mycroft murmuró algo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Greg no entendió la pregunta, pero Sherlock sí lo hizo.

—Semanas, pero ya estás mejor. Ya no importa.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué…?

Mycroft intentó incorporarse, pero Greg se lo impidió.

— ¿Dónde te crees que vas, Mycroft?

—Tengo que…

—No tienes que hacer nada, sólo recuperarte.

Un leve gesto de dolor atravesó la cara de Mycroft debido al esfuerzo, por lo que volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada mientras miraba a Greg fijamente.

— ¿Qué tal está todo?

La imagen de Moriarty apareció en su mente, pero no podía decírselo. No en ese estado.

—Bien, está todo bien.

—No me mientas, Gregory.

—Es demasiado obvio, Lestrade—le recriminó Sherlock desde el otro lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó impaciente Mycroft, y Greg le acarició la mejilla levemente para no causarle dolor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le tocaba, que no le sentía… Su piel estaba demasiado fría, o sus manos demasiado calientes. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, hasta que al final Mycroft pareció entenderlo—. ¿Tan mal anda la cosa como para no querer decirme nada?

—Tu salud es lo primero. Cuantas menos preocupaciones, mejor.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Está bien—Greg siguió acariciándole y Mycroft le dio una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo que “está bien”? ¡Mycroft! —dijo Sherlock, pero John le agarró el brazo para calmarle un poco.

—Tranquilízate, Sherlock.

— ¿Desde cuándo mi hermano cede ante cualquiera? —parecía estar enfadado, pero Greg sabía que era sólo una fachada.

—Yo no soy cualquiera, Sherlock.

El menor de los Holmes resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos y atravesaba a Greg con la mirada, algo que le daba bastante igual.

Estuvieron los tres en la habitación hasta altas horas de la noche poniendo a Mycroft al corriente de lo bueno sucedido durante su coma, como la recuperación de la reputación de Greg, cuando John empezó a dar los primeros signos de cansancio. John y Sherlock se fueron en taxi, y Greg, aprovechando que Mycroft se había quedado dormido, bajó a la cocina para comer algo. Llevaba casi 12 horas sin comer y su cuerpo lo notaba.

Se preparó un simple bocadillo que comió delante de la televisión. Con los recuerdos de esa tarde investigó los canales hasta dar con uno de noticias, difícil de encontrar a esas horas. Hablaron tanto rato de la bajada en bolsa que causaba la situación política en Escocia que Greg pensaba que lo ocurrido esa tarde fue un sueño. Iba a apagar la televisión cuando cambiaron de noticia:

“ _Esta tarde, en St. James Park se encontraron los cuerpos de William Rickford y Robert Weeks, dos miembros del Gobierno Británico y antiguos miembros del ejército. Ambos hombres fueron asesinados alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde por heridas de bala, pero la policía no ha encontrado el arma del crimen”._

Greg se quedó paralizado contemplando la pantalla con las imágenes del parque.

“ _Fue un crimen sin testigos y aún no hay ningún sospechoso. Según fuentes policiales podría estar relacionado con el ejército ya que ambos eran ex miembros. El portavoz del Gobierno no ha hecho ninguna declaración pero según fuentes oficiales…”_

El presentador siguió hablando, pero Greg no le hizo ningún caso y apagó la televisión. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Moriarty había dejado la pistola junto a ellos, y aun así habría cámaras de seguridad que les grabaran, algún tipo de registro, algo…

Y entonces entendió lo que le había dicho Moriarty. Realmente podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía manipular todo a su antojo. Pero seguía sin entender por qué quería que le atraparan si tenía todo ese poder. ¿A lo mejor estaba cansado? No sabía qué pensar.

—Gregory—escuchó desde la habitación de Mycroft y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Entró en la habitación a oscuras y se acercó al borde de la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Mycroft le agarró la muñeca y tiró de él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caerse sobre la cama.

— ¡Ey! ¿Pero no estabas enfermo?

Le calló con un beso casto, pero sólo con eso recordó el contacto de Mycroft contra su piel y las noches en vela llenas de placer.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor.

No sabía muy bien a qué se refería, no podía verle la cara y su voz seguía demasiado ronca, pero no le importaba en ese momento.

— ¿Y la enfermera?

—La he echado, sólo te necesito a ti—menos mal que estaba oscuro, así Mycroft no podía ver lo rojo que se había puesto Greg.

—No me iré a ningún lado—esa vez le tocó a Greg dar el beso—. Te he echado demasiado de menos.

Volvió a besarle y notó una sonrisa de Mycroft a través del beso. Greg se estaba excitando cada vez más, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con Mycroft y su cuerpo le necesitaba, le pedía a gritos que fuera más lejos. Pero su parte racional ganó la batalla. No podía con Mycroft en ese estado, sería demasiado egoísta. Además, era incapaz de quitarse a Moriarty de la cabeza.

—Prométeme que no tardarás demasiado en decirme lo que te preocupa, o Sherlock se encargará de decírmelo antes.

Greg se rió por lo bajo para ocultar su preocupación, no quería preocuparle más de lo necesario.

—No te preocupes, deja por una vez que me encargue yo de todo.

Poco rato después notó la respiración tranquila de Mycroft, se había vuelto a quedar dormido con su mano aferrando la muñeca de Greg. Él se acomodó para dormir, pero su mente no le dejaba. No sabía cómo iba a solucionar lo de Moriarty sin involucrar a Mycroft, y lo único que se le ocurría era contárselo a Sherlock. Sus mentes eran extrañamente parecidas, y si había alguien que podía pararle, ese era Sherlock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! siento mucho la tardanza, de veras lo siento muchísimo, pero ya sabéis, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer T.T Por eso lo he intentado compensar con un capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual.  
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Por fin vemos a Moriaty, y con sus planes macabros! Mycroft ya ha despertado, que iba siendo hora... Y he dejado caer algo más, seguro que algunos os habéis dado cuenta ;) No voy a decir qué es, habrá que esperar a más capítulos. Y hablando de capítulos, ya estamos en la cuenta atrás. Quedan solamente dos y el epílogo, pero no os entristezcáis que habrá una sorpresa :P  
> Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, favoritear y comentar los capítulos, como siempre. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	35. Capítulo 35

—Mm…—Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón de siempre con las manos entrelazadas frente a sus ojos, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. Hacía mucho que Greg no le veía pensar tan profundamente.

Era incapaz de leer su cara, pero sabía que estaba pensando a toda velocidad. Y sabía que tardaría bastante en volver a la realidad. Con un suspiro de resignación Greg se levantó para marcharse de allí cuando Sherlock murmuró:

—Tienes que hablar con él o lo deducirá.

Greg soltó otro suspiro de resignación y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Había durado demasiado poco la ilusión de tenerlo todo bajo control, pero no podía seguir engañándose más.

— ¿Tú crees que…?—se volvió hacia Sherlock, pero aunque había hablado no iba a prestarle atención.

Cerró la puerta del 221B y abrió uno de los muchos paraguas de Mycroft que había tomado prestado. Tras andar un rato, el paraguas ya estaba empapado cayendo las gotas casi en un reguero, y tenía el pie derecho empapado por pisar de lleno un charco que no había visto. Paró en la esquina, pensando qué hacer. No quería tomar un taxi, tampoco quería ir en metro, y hacía mucho tiempo había ocultado su coche para que los periodistas no pudieran rastrearlo, así que tampoco era una opción. No quería moverse de allí, no podía. Mycroft tenía todo el derecho a saber lo que había pasado con Moriarty y con su guardaespaldas, cierto, pero eso les llevaría a una pelea. O por lo menos a él.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a él después de todo, tras tantas mentiras? Porque Greg no podía dejar de pensar en aquella vez que le prometió que no le mentiría más, pero le había seguido mintiendo. Desde el primer momento Mycroft había sabido de la existencia de Moriarty, de su obsesión por él. Por eso Sherlock le había incitado a que empezara una relación con él cuando se divorciara, no había otra manera de descubrirle.

Le dolía pensar que Russ y Schmidt murieron por causa de un plan realizado con años de antelación, un plan en el que se vieron envueltos sin poder evitarlo. También le dolía saber que él podía haber corrido la misma suerte si no hubiera sido por Diventare, si ella no le hubiera salvado durante el secuestro del hotel. Pero más le dolía pensar en Moriarty como una especie de dios que era capaz de controlar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su vida.

Un coche pasó justo a su lado en ese momento y sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, le empapó los pantalones. Del susto soltó el paraguas, cayendo sobre el charco de la carretera. Se sacudió las piernas maldiciendo, intentando aligerar un poco de agua los pantalones que se le adherían a la piel. Todavía maldiciendo se agachó a recoger el paraguas, pero no se esperaba que ese otro coche apareciera de la nada. Por instinto se echó hacia atrás para que no le atropellara pero se tropezó y cayó de culo en la acera. El coche pasó a su lado a toda velocidad y sin que tampoco pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo se empapó por completo.

Tardó unos segundos en notar toda su ropa pesada, empapada, pegándose a su piel. Las gotas caían desde el pelo a través de su cara queriendo entrar en sus ojos y en su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. Fijó la vista en el charco de la carretera y volvió a maldecir todo lo que sabía: el coche había destrozado el paraguas de Mycroft. Aunque poco importaba ya resguardarse de la lluvia, no podía mojarse más de lo que estaba. Se levantó con cuidado, intentando no resbalar otra vez; no quería que le ocurriera algo peor y acabar en la carretera aplastado por otro loco al volante.

Suspiró derrotado, sabiendo que ya no tenía más excusas para evitar ir a casa de Mycroft. A no ser que quisiera pillar una pulmonía, a lo que no estaba dispuesto bajo ningún concepto.

  
  


* * *

 

Salió del baño con un pantalón de chándal puesto, secándose el pelo con una toalla y observó el reguero de agua que había dejado por toda la casa. Se puso una chaqueta para no enfriarse y sacó una fregona para limpiar el suelo, pero definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte. Fregó con más ímpetu del que debía y sin quererlo derribó un jarrón con flores y lleno de agua. Los fragmentos del jarrón se esparcieron en todas las direcciones posibles y por tercera vez en ese día repitió todo su repertorio de maldiciones.

— ¿Gregory? —escuchó que le llamaba Mycroft desde el piso de arriba, desde su habitación. Volvió a maldecir, no quería despertarle.

—Lo siento Mycroft, no te preocupes, sólo he tirado un jarrón.

Limpió con la fregona el agua derramada y con sumo cuidado, para no cortarse, recogió los trozos de jarrón más grandes que tenía al alcance.

—Te vas a cortar, déjame ayudarte—le dijo Mycroft desde la escalera. Su recuperación estaba siendo muy buena, incluso mejor que la de Greg. Un par de días tras despertar del coma ya estaba danzando por la casa, negándose a quedarse postrado “como un inválido”, según sus propias palabras. Y en ese momento, dos semanas después, incluso podía hacer sin ayuda los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Sin embargo su relación se había estancado. A excepción de los primeros días que compartieron un par de besos, apenas se habían tocado. Greg estaba demasiado preocupado ocupándose de la amenaza de Moriarty, y Mycroft al verle de esa forma no quería presionarle, respetando la decisión de Greg de no contarle nada. Pero se les estaba yendo la situación de las manos, a los dos, y lo sabían.

—No, ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí—le amenazó Greg señalándole con el dedo y con la voz más amenazante de lo que pretendía—, sobre todo descalzo como estás.

Ante su tono de voz Mycroft se paralizó con un pie en el aire, a punto de pisar el siguiente escalón, y Greg pudo notar los ojos de Mycroft clavados en su nuca mientras seguía recogiendo.

— ¿No te has llevado uno de mis paraguas? —preguntó Mycroft con su tono de suficiencia y Greg resopló. No le extrañaba que hubiera deducido su incidente de esa mañana.

—Lo aplastó un maldito coche—refunfuñó Greg.

—Claro—Mycroft pisó el siguiente escalón y Greg se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Te he dicho que no te muevas! —le gritó sin poder controlarse y vio cómo el rostro de Mycroft pasaba de incredulidad a curiosidad. Apretó demasiado la mano en la que tenía los fragmentos del jarrón y sin querer se cortó—. ¡Joder!

Greg se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para curarse la herida, ignorando por completo la mirada interrogante de Mycroft. Tiró los fragmentos de mala manera al cubo de basura y metió la mano bajo el agua fría para aclarar la sangre de su mano: tenía un tajo atravesando su palma izquierda de lado a lado y le empezaba a escocer.

—Déjame ver—dio un respingo al notar a Mycroft a su lado, quien agarró su mano para observar la herida. Notó un cosquilleo agradable cuando sintió su piel, un cosquilleo que extrañaba—. Es un rasguño, no necesitas puntos.

—Eso ya lo sé—apenado, apartó la mano repentinamente y volvió a meterla bajo el agua, sin querer mirar los ojos entrecerrados de Mycroft.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te tiene tan alterado? —esperó una respuesta, pero Greg frunció los labios sin dejar que nada se le escapara—. Gregory, ¿qué...?—le puso una mano en el hombro pero Greg cerró el grifo y se alejó de él bruscamente buscando una venda para su herida en uno de los armarios. Escuchó un suspiro de Mycroft a su espalda, pero siguió sin decir nada—. Tu actitud no es por tener un mal día—afirmó Mycroft y Greg, terminando de vendarse la mano, hizo una mueca porque había adivinado. Sin embargo como no lo iba a reconocer volvió al salón con un recogedor para seguir limpiando.

Escuchó los pasos de Mycroft detrás de él, y volvió a girarse.

—Te he dicho que no vengas, te vas a cortar un pie.

—Entonces dime qué ocurre, Gregory—dijo como si le explicara algo a un niño pequeño, lo que le exasperó. Pero no, no iba a hablar. Si hablaba pelearían, y no quería porque sólo les podía llevar por un camino que no quería tomar—. ¿Me vas a seguir ignorando? —ante la falta de respuesta, resopló—. De acuerdo. Cuando te dignes a hablarme, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Le escuchó subir por la escalera y cerrar la puerta de su habitación con un golpe, y sólo entonces se permitió suspirar aliviado. No quería enfadarle, mucho menos en su estado, y aunque estaba cansado de esa situación, de no saber si podía seguir confiando en él… No quería estropear su relación más de lo que ya estaba. Terminó de recoger los fragmentos desperdigados por el salón, limpió el agua que aún quedaba por el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una cerveza bien fría. Pero nada más abrir la botella y dar un sorbo se le quitaron las ganas.

El silencio que se había instaurado en la casa pesaba demasiado, era demasiado denso. Dejó la botella a un lado y se apoyó con ambas manos en la encimera, pensando. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era de cobardes, ni él mismo se reconocía, pero se sentía incapaz de lidiar con todo lo que tenía encima. Posó su mirada en el vendaje mal hecho de su mano mientras dejaba que su mente divagara.

Lo que no imaginaba es que el día pudiera ir a peor.

  
  


* * *

 

Cerveza en una mano, un puñado de palomitas llenando la otra, mientras gritaba el gol del Manchester United con todas sus fuerzas. Lo único bueno de ese día era la paliza que le estaba metiendo su equipo favorito al Inter de Milán. Aun así Greg tenía que admitir que los italianos se estaban defendiendo bastante bien, aunque no lo suficiente. Se llevó un buen puñado de palomitas a la boca esperando a que reanudaran el partido cuando oyó un carraspeo a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Mycroft de pie, aparentemente relajado, con una bata azul sobre su pijama de rayas. Seguramente ese conjunto costaba más que todo el armario completo de Greg, pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

— ¿Hay sitio en el sofá para uno más? —preguntó con una ceja levantada, y aunque Greg tardó un poco en reaccionar al final se hizo a un lado para que se sentara. Además, estaba en su propia casa, no podía negárselo.

Mycroft se sentó a su lado, con espacio suficiente entre los dos como para poner el cuenco con las palomitas. Delicadamente el dueño de la casa agarró un par y las masticó lentamente.

—Supuestamente no deberías comer eso, Mycroft—le reprochó Greg sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

—Un par no me harán daño.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando al comentarista hablar de las jugadas y de paso de algunas estadísticas. Greg no se perdía ni un detalle pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Mycroft, que parecía estar bastante aburrido.

— ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita?

Greg no se esperaba ese comentario por lo que casi escupe la cerveza que estaba tomando y tosió para evitar ahogarse.

—Sí, me acuerdo—recordó el palco, a Mycroft a su lado aburriéndose como en ese momento pero dispuesto a estar ahí por él, y volvió a sentir esa agradable sensación en el estómago. Sin embargo ese sentimiento se fue tan rápido como llegó al acordarse de la mentira a la que le estaba sometiendo en ese momento, y él sin darse cuenta de ello. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza a causa de su estupidez y se puso completamente serio, cambio que Mycroft notó.

—Gregory, tenemos que hablar—Greg lo ignoró insultando al árbitro, que había sacado una tarjeta amarilla al delantero estrella—. Gregory—le volvió a llamar, y esa vez no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

—No sé de qué tenemos que hablar.

Mycroft suspiró armándose de paciencia.

—Cuando desperté del coma me dijiste que lo tendrías todo bajo control. Confié en ti, pero veo que me equivoqué. Sea lo que sea que pase te está superando y lo estás pagando con nuestra relación.

Ante ese tono acusatorio, la mirada de Greg se endureció, apretó la mandíbula y presionó la lata de cerveza hasta casi aplastarla.

—No lo estoy haciendo—dijo con la mirada aún fija en la pelea que se estaba desarrollando entre el delantero estrella y el árbitro. Esperó que Mycroft le contestara, pero no lo hizo. Le miró, y lo que vio no le gustó. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

—Me vas a contar ahora mismo qué es lo que ocurre antes de que se te ocurra hacer lo que vas a hacer.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso que voy a hacer?

—Cortar nuestra relación.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos hasta que Greg apartó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

—Yo no quiero cortar—dijo Greg en un susurro mientras el árbitro sacaba tarjeta roja al delantero.

—No me mientas, Gregory. Desde que desperté me has evitado, apenas nos hemos tocado. ¡Hasta te has cambiado de habitación! —los ojos de Mycroft centellearon de furia contenida.

—Eso es porque…

—No te seguiré permitiendo que pongas como excusa que es por mi salud, los dos sabemos que no fue ningún impedimento durante los primeros días—Greg respiró hondo, aclarando sus ideas—. ¿Y bien?

—No lo entenderías—susurró Greg dejando definitivamente la lata medio aplastada encima de la mesa.

—Por favor—soltó Mycroft ofendido, lo que hizo que Greg le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien, si tan listo te crees, te lo contaré. ¿Sabes por qué no quería hablar? Porque eso será lo que nos lleve a cortar esto. Porque si me obligas a hablar no seré capaz de callarme.

—No quiero que te calles, Gregory. ¿Qué tipo de relación sería esa si no nos dijéramos…?

— ¡Ahí está precisamente el problema!—estalló Greg sin poder evitar ponerse pie y encararle desde arriba mientras Mycroft le miraba sorprendido por su reacción—. ¡Tanto hablar, tanta supuesta sinceridad que hay entre nosotros, y tú eres el único que no ha hecho nada por ello!

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Que aunque me dijiste que se acabaron los secretos, ¡mira por dónde, aparecen más!—cada vez subía más el tono de voz, incapaz ya de controlarse, pero Mycroft parecía hundirse cada vez más en el sofá—. Estoy harto, Mycroft. ¡Harto de tanta mentira, de querer y no poder confiar en ti!

— ¿De qué secretos estás hablando?

— ¡De Moriarty! —soltó, dejándose caer otra vez en el sofá, mareado por la exaltación que sentía. Le debió impactar tanto a Mycroft la noticia que no dijo nada más. Se quedaron los dos en silencio, con el partido de fondo, pero Greg ya no se podía centrar en el juego. Estaba pendiente de que Mycroft reaccionara, pero no hacía nada. Parecía estar ausente a muchos kilómetros de distancia, y no le extrañaría que realmente fuera así. Siguió esperando varios minutos hasta que no aguantó más—. Mycroft—le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Mycroft!

El susodicho reaccionó al grito y le miró fijamente, aún pendiente de sus razonamientos.

— ¿Quién era?

— ¿Quién?

—El que publicaba las estelas. ¿Quién era?

—Su hermano—dijo Greg sin dudarlo.

—Pero si él…—la cara de Mycroft empalideció y abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, para después entrecerrarlos por la ira—. Dime que no te has reunido con él—Greg apartó la mirada, evitando el contacto visual, y tragó. Suficientes pistas para Mycroft—. ¡Gregory! —le reprochó.

— ¡No tuve más remedio, me tendió una trampa!

— ¿Una…?

Y entonces Greg le explicó cómo cayó en la trampa que Moriarty le tendió desde el hospital, cómo le engañó para que fuera solo al parque, sin ayuda.

—Pero eso no es todo—admitió Greg sin poder mirar a Mycroft. Ya que había empezado tenía que soltarlo todo, no podía callarse—. Mientras estabas en coma, Billy vino a verme.

— ¿Mi guardaespaldas? —Greg asintió evitando mirarle.

—Quería saber qué había pasado con Diventare. Le eché y me amenazó.

—Pero…—le animó a seguir Mycroft. Tragó saliva deseando que Mycroft lo dedujera todo, no quería decírselo. No iba a tener esa suerte—. Cuéntamelo—insistió Mycroft—. Gregory.

Suspiró, haciéndose con el valor necesario que no encontraba por ninguna parte.

—Billy—empezó a decir lentamente—era un espía de Moriarty—esperó un movimiento, un grito, una reacción. Algo, cualquier cosa, pero Mycroft estaba inmóvil a su lado, mirándole fijamente—. Cuando estuve con Moriarty en el parque le llamó junto con el que me había llevado hasta esa trampa. Entonces…—no podía decirlo, no le salían las palabras.

—Necesito saberlo—Greg se giró para verle, sorprendido ante su tono de voz y su reacción. Se había acercado un poco en el sofá y había apoyado la mano en su rodilla, apretándole fuerte. Le estaba suplicando, con su voz y con su mirada. Con sólo mirarle a los ojos, Greg supo que lo sabía. Pero necesitaba escucharlo.

—Les mató, a los dos, frente a mí. La noche que despertaste apareció en las noticias, pero no había arma ni sospechosos. Quería demostrarme que puede hacer lo que quiera, sin repercusiones. Y puede, Mycroft. Asesinó a tu guardaespaldas, a su espía, a un miembro del gobierno, y nadie va a arrestarle. Nadie puede hacerlo. Ese hombre es intocable—no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante la idea que tenía en su mente—. Quiere que por mi culpa le atrapen, Mycroft. Ese loco destruyó mi vida y la de muchas otras personas para tenerme donde me tiene ahora. ¿Entiendes lo desesperante que es saber que todos, absolutamente todos, te manipulen? Y lo que más me duele es que tú fueras el primero en hacerlo, siguiendo el plan de ese loco sin que lo supieras. Esta relación no es más que una mentira creada por Moriarty. Por eso, aunque te quiero...

Greg no se veía capaz de seguir. Si decía en voz alta que se negaba a seguir los planes de Moriarty, su relación terminaría. Se quedaron en silencio escuchando de fondo el final del partido, a los comentaristas celebrando la victoria de Manchester. La victoria más amarga que Greg era capaz de recordar. Pero unos gritos le hicieron levantar la mirada y fijarse en la pantalla de la televisión, viendo el horror que se estaba produciendo en las gradas.

Una gran humareda negra salía de las gradas, y a continuación las cámaras grabaron una explosión justo al lado. Decenas de cuerpos salieron volando, otros se estaban quemando vivos. Greg miraba todo con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, sorprendido y horrorizado, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Y otra explosión más, pero esa vez en los palcos. Y donde los cámaras de televisión, y después… Se perdió la señal.

Mycroft apretó aún más su rodilla, haciéndole daño, lo que le sacó de su estupor para mirarle. Estaba igual de sorprendido que él, mirando la pantalla en negro, pero lentamente fue girando la cabeza hasta mirarle también.

Un mal presentimiento se adueñó de Greg en ese instante, acordándose de las palabras de Moriarty: “ _cosas importantes pasarán dentro de poco, todas relacionadas conmigo. Y la única forma de pararme… Eres tú”._

Entonces, sin controlar su cuerpo, se levantó de golpe del sofá.

—Ni se te ocurra, Gregory.

—No tengo más remedio—dio un paso para irse, pero Mycroft le agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndole moverse.

—No vayas.

Greg se giró para mirarle. No reconocía a ese Mycroft Holmes. Estaba pálido, nervioso, asustado.

—Tengo que ir.

—No sabes si lo ha hecho Moriarty. Tampoco tienes tu placa aún, y…

—Sé que ha sido él, me lo dijo. Y que sólo yo podía pararle—Mycroft le apretó aún más la muñeca y tiró de él, pero Greg no cedió.

—Olvídate de él. Olvidémonos de todo, vayámonos lejos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Greg sorprendido. Mycroft se había puesto de pie y le agarraba fuertemente las dos muñecas.

—No me importa que todo lo planeara él. Me da igual. Vámonos a Nueva York, acepta la propuesta del embajador Haschek para trabajar allí. Empecemos de cero, tú y yo, lejos de Moriarty. No quiero perderte, no quiero que te haga nada. Yo…—llevó las manos de Greg a su cara y se ocultó entre ellas—. Por favor.

Greg le miraba sin poder creer lo que veía. Mycroft estaba temblando, desesperado, ocultando su cara y unos inminentes sollozos entre sus manos. ¿Desde cuándo era tan vulnerable?

—Mycroft…

—Por favor, Gregory—decía en un susurro—. Deja que se encargue la policía, Sherlock, la reina Isabel, me da igual. Pero tú no, por favor. No cedas a sus amenazas, aléjate de él y quédate conmigo, por favor…

Greg se acercó a él lentamente, acunó la cabeza de Mycroft entre sus manos, aún apresadas por las muñecas, y le puso delicadamente sobre su pecho para reconfortarle. Le dolía verle tan vulnerable, tan triste y desesperado como para suplicarle, como para dejar de lado su elegancia, su autocontrol, su completo dominio sobre sí mismo.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Mycroft. Entiéndelo—le cortó antes de que volviera a suplicarle—, mientras Moriarty siga libre y haciendo lo que quiera, va a estar persiguiéndome. Aunque nos vayamos a la otra punta del mundo, no va a parar. Lo ha dejado claro, yo soy el único que puede pararle, pero no soy el que va a acabar con él. No puedo, te necesito a ti para hacerlo. Así que cálmate, respira hondo, y suelta mis muñecas.

Sintió cómo se resistía al principio, pero poco a poco fue relajando la presión sobre sus muñecas hasta que dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, con la frente apoyada aún en su pecho. Greg le acarició el pelo suavemente.

—Lo siento—murmuró Mycroft con un tono de voz más firme—. Me he dejado llevar por el pánico—levantó la cabeza y se quedó a pocos centímetros de Greg con los ojos cerrados.

—Él me dijo que yo no podría acabar con él, sólo tú y Sherlock podréis hacerlo. Tenemos que acabar con él, Mycroft. Tiene que pagar por todas las muertes y todo el sufrimiento que está causando, por todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar a nosotros dos—a medida que iba hablando sus ideas se iban aclarando, y llegó a una conclusión. Sonrió levemente y acarició la mejilla de Mycroft—. Es un trabajo en equipo: yo hago el trabajo sucio y tú le das el golpe de gracia.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres terminar? —le pareció que la voz de Mycroft tembló un poco, pero lo pasó por alto.

—Estar juntos implica darle ventaja a Moriarty—dijo lentamente y Mycroft le miró con temor—. Y ya han sido demasiadas mentiras. Te pedí sinceridad, y no me la diste—se calló viendo cómo la derrota se reflejaba en el rostro de Mycroft—. He perdido la confianza en ti—no pudo resistir un suspiro—, pero te quiero demasiado. No podemos seguir así eternamente, tú mintiendo y yo perdonando—bajó su mano de la mejilla para entrelazar las manos de ellos dos—. Sólo te daré otra oportunidad, Mycroft, por mucho que me duela. La última oportunidad para que seas realmente sincero conmigo y para que vuelva a confiar en ti—Mycroft sólo asintió, sin decir nada. Apoyaron la frente de uno en el otro y se quedaron así, con los ojos cerrados, asimilando la conversación—. Va en serio. Si descubro que me has vuelto a mentir o que me has ocultado algo grave, se acabó. No puedo seguir soportándolo.

—Lo siento. Te lo prometo, de verdad lo hago. Seremos un equipo y acabaremos con Moriarty.

Greg le dio un casto beso en los labios para sellar el trato y se separó de él, sin soltar la mano. Aún veía a Mycroft triste, y suponía que él se veía igual. No sabía si había hecho bien dándole el ultimátum, si realmente debía darle esa última oportunidad, pero no podría soportar una ruptura sin saber que realmente había hecho todo lo posible para que funcionara. No quería arrepentirse de no darse una oportunidad más.

—Me tengo que ir, Mycroft.

Lentamente, Mycroft dejó ir su mano.

—Sigues sin tener tu placa de vuelta.

—No es negociable, tengo que estar allí. Seguramente ya ha llegado Bickerton, y dudo que rechacen un par de manos extra para ayudar.

Se dio la vuelta, agarró su gabardina marrón ya seca y se la puso antes de abrir la puerta.

—Ten cuidado, Gregory.

—Descuida—puso la mano sobre el picaporte—. Habla con Sherlock, entre los dos podréis sacar algo en claro de las explosiones del estadio. Y te calmará.

Salió al frío de la calle, bajo la lluvia, pero se subió a su coche en dirección al estadio. Mientras sacaba el coche a la carretera rogaba a todos los dioses que se le ocurrían que estuviera tomando las decisiones correctas.

 

* * *

 

La ciudad entera había enloquecido. Innumerables coches y furgones de policía le sobrepasaban a gran velocidad, así como camiones de bomberos y ambulancias. Consiguió aparcar a casi media milla del estadio, y tuvo que ir corriendo hacia allí, a contracorriente de la marea de personas que huían despavoridas. Por lo menos había dejado de llover y se había despejado parte del cielo. Más policías de los que podía recordar intentaron pararle, pero con decir su nombre le dejaron pasar. Estar aún presente en los medios de comunicación tenía que tener sus cosas buenas, después de todo.

Se quedó paralizado al ver la cantidad de humo negro que salía del estadio, mezclándose con la oscuridad de la noche y con los focos. Alrededor todo era caos, todo el mundo iba corriendo de un lado para otro y algunos periodistas hablaban a cámara, debían estar en directo con sus respectivas cadenas. Aprovechando un descuido de un policía cruzó el cordón policial y buscó algo que le indicara que los de su departamento estaban por allí, cuando encontró oculto tras un furgón el coche de Bickerton con la puerta de conductor abierta de par en par. La cerró con cuidado, no quería que le robaran el coche a su jefe, y empezó a buscarle; no debía estar muy lejos.

Tras unas cuantas vueltas le encontró, hablando con dos personas más, seguramente jefes de otros departamentos. Se acercó a ellos, decidido, y le tocó el hombro a Bickerton para llamarle la atención. Su jefe se giró, pero si le sorprendía verle ahí, no lo mostró. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y cara de cansancio, una cara que sólo ponía cuando las cosas iban realmente mal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Lestrade? —dijo secamente y de la forma más formal que pudo, seguramente por tener a sus colegas delante.

—Vengo a ayudar—dijo Greg enfatizando la última palabra, esperando que se diera cuenta que tenía que hablar con él a solas.

Bickerton suspiró y se restregó los ojos del cansancio.

—Sigues suspendido. Tienes que irte, Lestrade—casi escupió su nombre, pero por su mirada sabía que estaba fingiendo. No sabía que tuviera tanta mala fama en el resto de departamentos como para que su jefe tuviera que actuar de esa forma.

—Tendrán que echarme a patadas, y no creo que sobren agentes ahora mismo.

—Daniel, déjalo—abogó por él uno de los dos jefes—. Lamentablemente, tiene razón—dijo echándole una mirada llena de odio.

—Está bien—accedió Bickerton a regañadientes, aparentemente—. Lestrade, conmigo—y echó a andar de mala gana sin mirar atrás. Greg le siguió sin pensárselo dos veces y sin despedirse de los otros dos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Bickerton empezó a hablar—. Lo siento, no tienes muy buena reputación y…

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Pero de verdad que tengo que hablar contigo.

Bickerton se paró en medio del caos, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor, mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con cierto fantasma matemático que conocemos?

—Estoy seguro—. Le explicó en líneas generales su reunión en el parque con Moriarty, sin omitir lo que ocurrió con los dos asesinatos—. Tienes que dejarme investigar, Bickerton. Sólo él ha podido organizar algo como esto.

—Sería demasiada casualidad—murmuró Bickerton, dudando de la teoría de Greg.

—Confía en mí, Bickerton, por favor. Si ha sido él, ha dejado alguna pista dentro del estadio. Si no encuentro nada se podrá descartar en la investigación.

Bickerton dudó unos momentos más, hasta que al final asintió.

—Me fiaré de ti. Toma—le entregó una tarjeta plastificada con una cinta para colgar—, un pase provisional. Y si alguien te pone alguna pega, dile que hable conmigo.

—Gracias—dijo Greg mientras se colgaba la tarjeta del cuello.

— ¿Sabes qué tienes que buscar?

—No, pero espero que en cuanto lo vea, me dé cuenta.

Bickerton asintió y le dio un apretón en el brazo.

—Tienes que parar a ese hijo de puta.

—Tengo más de una cuenta pendiente con él—dijo Greg despidiéndose de su jefe y se dirigió al estadio.

Entró por la única puerta que no tenían cortada los bomberos, terminando ya su trabajo de extinguir el fuego de las explosiones, y ni siquiera tuvo que presentar su pase: todos tenían cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

Caminó por los pasillos vacíos y extrañamente silenciosos del estadio. Escuchaba el resonar de sus pisadas, persiguiéndole, y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que debía parecer en ese momento caminando por los pasillos de un estadio medio derruido por unas explosiones buscando algo que no sabía qué era. Aun así, siguió recorriendo cada uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a los vestuarios. Abrió la puerta con el logo del Manchester lentamente e intentó encender la luz, sin ningún resultado. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y poco a poco fue reconociendo las camisetas y las toallas tiradas en el suelo, algunos bancos tumbados o del revés, botellas de agua y de gel junto a las taquillas, olvidadas en el suelo. Las explosiones debieron pillarles en medio de la celebración que siempre se hacía en los vestuarios.

Caminó lentamente, intentando no tropezarse con nada, resistiendo la tentación de guardar las camisetas de sus jugadores favoritos, cuando lo vio. En una esquina, oculto por una taquilla abierta, había un viejo oso de peluche puesto sobre un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo y con una etiqueta en la que sólo ponía: “para Greg, con amor”.

Se paró frente al regalo esperando que ocurriera algo, pero al rato se reprochó a sí mismo. Si Moriarty quería darle ese regalo no había razón para que fuera una trampa. Se puso de cuclillas y levantó el regalo con el oso encima: aunque parecía limpio estaba destrozado por un gran uso, pero no quiso tocarlo. No lo haría hasta sentirse seguro, y ahí no lo estaba.

Lo guardó todo en una bolsa de tela que estaba tirada en el suelo y salió deprisa de allí con una urgencia que salía de lo más hondo de su ser. Había tenido ese mismo sentimiento antes durante alguno de sus casos más peligrosos, y en todos le había salvado la vida. Sin evitarlo echó a correr y no paró hasta salir del estadio, hasta que se vio rodeado de policías y bomberos. Se agachó para apoyar sus manos en las rodillas y recuperar el aliento cuando aparecieron unas piernas y se pararon frente a él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Has encontrado algo?

Greg levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Bickerton. Parecía ansioso y preocupado por su respuesta, así que le enseñó la bolsa de tela. Su jefe miró en el interior, apartó al oso con una mano y con la otra debió girar la etiqueta para mirarla, porque se puso pálido. Pero eso no le hizo perder el temple.

—Decidido, te vienes conmigo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —con esfuerzo Greg consiguió erguirse, su cuerpo notaba cada vez más los años.

—Me acaban de avisar de otro ataque con explosiones, y no me cabe ninguna duda que lo ha provocado la misma persona. El nivel de alerta terrorista ha subido al máximo, no podrás llegar allí sin mi ayuda.

Bickerton le había devuelto la bolsa y le estaba guiado hasta su coche. Se sentó donde el copiloto y esperó a que Bickerton pusiera la sirena para hablar, después de haber asimilado la información.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que lo ha causado Moriarty? ¿Sólo porque también ha habido explosiones?

— ¿Te parece poco?—preguntó irónico Bickerton—. Las explosiones se produjeron justo antes de que abandonaras el estadio con tu regalo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que…?

— ¡Sí, joder, Lestrade! —gritó su jefe, estaba demasiado alterado—. Ese capullo te debía estar vigilando, en cuanto has recibido su regalo te ha hecho otro. No sé a qué estará jugando, pero…

En ese momento Bickerton giró bruscamente el volante para tomar una salida, y nada más ver el cartel, Greg supo adónde se dirigían.

— ¿Dónde se ha producido el ataque, Bickerton? —preguntó con la esperanza de equivocarse.

—En el Instituto de Matemáticas de la Universidad de Oxford.

Greg tragó saliva. Por eso estaba Bickerton tan seguro, sólo Moriarty estaría tan loco de atacar a su antiguo departamento.

  
  


* * *

 

Gracias a la sirena de policía y a su jefe pudieron dejar el coche junto al cordón policial, entre los furgones blindados. Nada más bajar del coche, Greg se quedó horrorizado con la escena. Todos los ventanales del moderno edificio estaban derruidos y los diminutos cristales esparcidos por la pequeña carretera de doble sentido. El mismo humo negro del estadio escapaba hacia el cielo negro y los bomberos luchaban en las escalerillas con las mangueras de agua para controlar los últimos vestigios del fuego. La gente miraba curiosa al otro lado de la carretera, y los policías seguían yendo de un lado a otro como pollos sin cabeza. Por el momento era imposible entrar, así que esperó impacientemente apoyado en el coche de Bickerton a que pasara el tiempo.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que Bickerton había desaparecido y Greg empezaba a pensar cómo podía robar un traje de bombero para colarse en el edificio cuando vio algo pararse a su lado, y se giró para verlo mejor.

El chófer se bajó de la limusina negra y abrió la puerta de atrás. Unas largas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón de traje aparecieron. Primero se posó un pie en el asfalto, después el otro y finalmente la figura trajeada apareció tras separarse de la limusina. Mycroft Holmes se ajustó el nudo de la corbata, alisó su chaleco y caminó con paso seguro hacia él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Greg antes siquiera de plantearse si decirlo o no, y temió haberle ofendido por su tono de voz. Sin embargo, Mycroft ni se inmutó.

—Amenaza terrorista, alguien tiene que encargarse de ello—dijo con su sonrisa política, y añadió en voz baja—: trabajo en equipo, Gregory.

Alzó con cuidado el cordón policial y pasó por debajo elegantemente, sin hacerle más caso. Greg no sabía si sentirse ofendido o aliviado. Ofendido por no decirle nada más, y aliviado porque no parecía enfadado por su última conversación.

—Hasta que no le obligué a ponerse el traje, no dejó de gimotear. Pensé que tardarías menos en darle el ultimátum, Lestrade. —Greg pegó un salto del susto que le había provocado esa repentina voz. Se giró para ver la sonrisa radiante de Sherlock—. He apostado con John a que estaréis en la cama en menos de dos días—le puso una mano en el hombro—. No me defraudes.

— ¡Sherlock! —le reprendió Greg entre enfadado y avergonzado.

— ¿No eras tú el que decías que tenías métodos con Mycroft que no podía usar yo? Demuéstralo y hazme ganar 50 libras.

—Mi vida sexual con tu hermano debería importarte una mierda, Sherlock.

—Empezó John, a mí no me mires—se excusó Sherlock alzando sus manos en señal de inocencia.

—En eso tiene razón, Greg—John apareció junto a ellos con la cabeza gacha—. Lo siento, sólo fue un comentario sin malas intenciones.

—No aguantará, John, ya te lo he dicho. No sé por qué insistes…

— ¡Yo no insisto! —gritó a Sherlock, pero él ya estaba siguiendo el rastro de su hermano hacia el cordón policial—. Aun así, Greg, si no aguantas y me haces perder la apuesta, me darás tú el dinero. A fin de cuentas será tu culpa.

— ¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora? —se quejó Greg sin entender nada.

—Sólo tienes que aguantar dos días—John le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, dándole ánimos—. Después puedes hacer con Mycroft todo lo que quieras las veces que quieras—Greg sentía que podía morirse de vergüenza en ese mismo momento.

—No te preocupes—se desembarazó del brazo de John—, nuestra relación no está como para tener sexo día y noche. Incluso dudo que lo hagamos durante una larga temporada.

—Mycroft nos contó el ultimátum, algo lógico por otro lado. Estabas tardando mucho en dárselo.

— ¿No te extraña que no haya cortado con él?

John miró un momento hacia el cielo, pensando, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si le dices a alguien lo que te voy a decir ahora, lo negaré, ¿entiendes? —le amenazó John, y Greg asintió—. Sé que no eres capaz de hacerlo, yo me siento igual. Te hacen sentir idiota, y al cabo del día quieres matarlos más veces que a tu peor enemigo, pero cuando pasas demasiado tiempo al lado de un Holmes… Simplemente no puedes irte de su lado.

Greg se sorprendió por sus palabras, era exactamente lo que le pasaba. Y eso le preocupaba. Entrecerró los ojos y escrutó a John con la mirada, en busca de algún gesto delator.

—John, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

— ¿El qué? —preguntó John inocentemente.

—No sé, ¿algún secreto que tenga que ver con Sherlock, tal vez?

Las mejillas de John se sonrojaron levemente y giró el rostro para disimularlo. Era demasiado obvio y Greg soltó una risa que avergonzó aún más a John.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Será mejor que…—señaló el punto por el que cruzaron los hermanos Holmes el cordón policial—. ¿Sabes? Sí, mejor ir—con su particular caminar militar pasó por el cordón y Greg tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír, no era lo mejor en el sitio donde estaba. Así que siguió a su amigo para buscar a los hermanos.

A lo lejos los vio, parados a pocos metros de la entrada principal hablando con un bombero. Sherlock pareció aburrirse pronto de la charla y se fue, mirando el interesantísimo suelo. John se acercó a él para ayudarle en su búsqueda, pero Greg se quedó allí, en la distancia, observando a Mycroft. Le parecía mentira que apenas unas horas antes estuviera suplicándole en el sofá de su casa, en pijama, luchando por no perder el control de su voz, cuando en ese momento le veía en todo su esplendor, leyendo informes, ordenando a bomberos, policías, y hombres trajeados por igual. Nadie dudaba de su palabra, todos obedecían sin rechistar.

Se había olvidado lo imponente e intimidante que llegaba a ser Mycroft con su trabajo, lo controlaba todo y a todos. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultó olvidar que Mycroft era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Gran Bretaña. Él era el único capaz de hacer que ese poderoso hombre, el mismo que llamaba a la reina por su nombre, suplicara. Y eso estaba excitando a Greg.

Se acercó lentamente pero con paso firme, hasta que reconoció al hombre trajeado que escuchaba atentamente a Mycroft. Era el más alto cargo de la Policía Metropolitana, el hombre al que Greg sólo había sido capaz de ver en dos ocasiones y con el que nunca había hablado: Bernard McCann, el más joven que ocupó ese cargo en toda la historia de Scotland Yard. Un abogado y posteriormente un policía brillante que ganó con sudor y sangre cada uno de los premios y reconocimientos públicos.

—Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, Bernard. Que haya estado de baja no implica que tuvieras que dejar de lado los encargos específicos que te hizo el Primer Ministro—oyó decir a Mycroft.

—De acuerdo—refunfuñó McCann acomodándose el flequillo rubio—. Si me disculpas, me haré cargo de ello inmediatamente.

—Eso espero.

McCann ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Greg, lo que en parte le alivió. No creía que su situación en el cuerpo de policía fuera la mejor para presentarse, aunque seguramente sabría quién era.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Gregory? —le preguntó Mycroft dejando de lado un momento el informe que tenía en sus manos, mirándole con verdadera preocupación—. ¿Has inhalado humo? Te ves un poco…

—Estoy perfectamente—le cortó Greg, reprimiendo las ganas de besarle ahí mismo. Por un lado por la pelea de esa tarde y por otro porque no era profesional, pero le atraía enormemente la idea de besar delante de todo el mundo al hombre que tenía a todos doblegados a su voluntad—. Sólo quería comentarte lo que encontré en el estadio.

— ¿Dejó alguna pista? —cerró la carpeta del informe, tenía toda su atención puesta en Greg.

—Dos. Un oso de peluche y un regalo que pone: “para Greg, con amor” —Mycroft frunció el ceño—. Además, parece ser que provocó las explosiones aquí cuando vio que acepté el regalo.

—Ya me contó Sherlock que fue catedrático aquí. Esto no me gusta nada—murmuró Mycroft por lo bajo más para sí mismo que para Greg.

—Voy a entrar dentro para ver si me ha dejado otro regalo—pero Mycroft no le dejó siquiera moverse.

—No vas a poder. El jefe de bomberos me ha dicho que las tres explosiones fueron provocadas en las entradas y en el punto más vulnerable de la estructura. Temen que el edificio pueda desplomarse de un momento a otro.

—Pero eso no puede ser. Moriarty ha tenido que dejar algo ahí dentro, lo sé.

—El Instituto de Matemáticas tiene más edificios—dijo Sherlock a su espalda, y se giró para verle mejor—. Si te ha dejado algo, y conociéndole será así, será en otro edificio.

— ¿Cuál podría ser? —preguntó John intrigado.

—Muy fácil—dijo Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, y echó a andar.

Greg y John le siguieron hacia el edifico más próximo, uno de dos plantas que parecía construido hacía más de un siglo y cuya entrada nadie vigilaba. Los tres se adentraron en el edificio e iluminándolo con una linterna llegaron a la última puerta de la última planta. Sherlock señaló con la linterna la placa que tenía incrustada: “departamento de matemáticas puras”. Lentamente Sherlock giró el picaporte y dejó que sus dos acompañantes pasaran. Greg le quitó la linterna a Sherlock e iluminó rápidamente por todos los rincones, pero no había nada. Sin embargo se fijó en una puerta entreabierta que tenía justo en frente, y leyó su placa: “Prof. Gupta Nehru, catedrático”. Abrió la puerta por completo, iluminando lo que había sobre la mesa. Otro regalo, pero esa vez sin nada encima, sólo ese presente con otra etiqueta de “para Greg, con amor”. Se giró para mirar a John y a Sherlock, que asintieron casi imperceptiblemente. Haciéndoles caso, Greg agarró el regalo y salió del antiguo edificio con ellos detrás. Lo guardó en la bolsa de tela, junto al otro regalo y el oso, y los miró con temor. Tan concentrado estaba en ellos que no se dio cuenta de que Mycroft le estaba hablando hasta que le dio unos golpes en el hombro.

—Gregory—le llamó con un tono cansado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Vámonos a casa, se te ve cansado.

—No te preocupes, termina lo que tengas que hacer.

—Lo que me queda se lo puedo dejar a Anthea. Estoy más preocupado por eso—dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la bolsa—. Venga, vámonos.

—Espera, ¡mi coche!

—No te preocupes—Mycroft le mostró una sonrisa despreocupada, una que hacía mucho tiempo no veía—, lo he mandado buscar. Aunque me dan más ganas de mandarlo a llevar al vertedero—dijo arrugando la nariz.

—Aún no tengo para un coche nuevo—se subió a la limusina por la puerta que el chófer mantenía abierta y Mycroft entró después, acomodándose frente a él.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

—No, Mycroft—cortó Greg la conversación, y siguieron en silencio un buen rato—. ¿Qué sabes sobre las explosiones?

—He convencido a todo el mundo de que es un ataque terrorista—dijo Mycroft, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de mano—. Eso nos dará vía libre para atrapar a Moriarty.

—Si abrimos los regalos, y si adivinamos qué son. Eso es lo que más me preocupa…

— ¿De verdad quieres esperar a abrirlos en casa? —preguntó Mycroft con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, y se contagió de ellos.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Sacó el oso de peluche y se lo entregó a Mycroft para que lo investigara, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No veo nada extraño, sólo que ha tenido mucho uso.

—Eso suponía—se notaba la decepción en su voz, pero aun así sacó el primer regalo—. Aquí está—miró temeroso a Mycroft, que le miró con una ceja levantada.

—Ábrelo ya, Gregory, no te hagas de rogar.

Rasgó el papel con sumo cuidado hasta dejar al descubierto una caja bastante grande de madera. La abrió lentamente, y desde luego jamás se habría imaginado encontrar lo que había ahí dentro: cuadernos para colorear, pinturas, y un sinfín de cuadernos. Mycroft y Greg se miraron interrogantes, ninguno de los dos sabía qué significaba aquello.

Dejó la caja a un lado, decidió examinarla más tarde cuando llegaran a la casa de Mycroft, y usó el mismo procedimiento cuidadoso con la otra caja. Pero su contenido era más esperanzador: cartas. Cartas y más cartas de dos personas, una tal Diana Watkins y…

Miró esperanzado a Mycroft, que también había leído el otro nombre. Los dos lo dijeron a la vez:

—Colonel Moriarty.

 

* * *

 

Había esparcido el contenido de las dos cajas por toda la mesa del comedor, sin saber por dónde empezar. Se sentía como un niño pequeño la mañana de navidad, entusiasmado por abrir su primer regalo. Solo que en esa ocasión había vidas en juego. Quizá era así como se sentía Sherlock cada vez que tenía un caso interesante entre manos. Estaba pensando profundamente cuando escuchó a Mycroft en el piso de arriba, gritando. Alguien le había llamado al móvil, y no le debía sentar muy bien lo que le estaban diciendo.

Subió las escaleras hasta el despacho, y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Mycroft estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana y con el móvil en la oreja, gritándole al pobre que estuviera al otro lado de la línea que se pusiera a trabajar y dejara las estupideces a un lado. Colgó de mala manera, pero el móvil volvió a sonar.

—Mycroft—respondió él y esperó un segundo en silencio—. Quiero el informe mañana—volvió a callarse unos segundos—. El resultado de una investigación depende de ello, no lo diré más veces. Si no lo haces a tiempo no te molestes en volver a contactarme, me buscaré a otro más eficiente.

Colgó otra vez, pero el móvil no sonó otra vez.

—No deberías estresarte tanto el primer día tras una baja.

Mycroft se dio la vuelta y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Quiero asegurarme que todo marcha bien, si no estoy encima de ellos todo sale mal.

Un deseo irrefrenable creció en el pecho de Greg y fue acercándose lentamente a Mycroft.

—Echaba de menos esta faceta tuya.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Mycroft levantando una ceja.

—No te va eso de querer escapar de los problemas.

La mirada de Mycroft se endureció.

—No lo volveré a hacer.

—Por lo menos Sherlock te ha hecho entrar en razón.

— Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí, y sólo lo podré hacer si estamos aquí. ¿Qué..?—empezó a preguntar Mycroft cuando vio que Greg se arrodillaba frente a él— ¿Qué haces?

Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en los labios de Greg.

—Me has puesto a cien cuando mandabas a McCann—desabrochó el cinturón de Mycroft.

— ¿De verdad? —bajó su cremallera y desabrochó el botón del pantalón, sacando la camisa hasta mostrar los calzoncillos de Mycroft.

—Ajá…—y sin previo aviso, mordió suavemente el pene de Mycroft a través de los calzoncillos. Mycroft gimió y apoyó una mano en el escritorio para no perder el equilibrio—. Creo que lo llaman “la erótica del poder”—dijo mientras masajeaba el cada vez más erecto pene sobre la ropa interior—. Y hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía mi dosis de esto.

De un tirón bajó los calzoncillos para dejar el pene semi-erecto al descubierto y se metió el glande en la boca. Mycroft volvió a gemir, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos del placer que le estaba causando. Lamió varias veces la punta con la lengua y después lo lamió por toda su extensión, desde la base hasta la punta, para después meterse todo lo posible en la boca. Las piernas de Mycroft empezaban a temblar, pero no iba a parar. Apretó los labios mientras los movía arriba y abajo, y la parte que no llegaba a cubrir con su boca lo masturbaba con una mano, mientras con la otra le masajeaba los testículos.

En muy poco tiempo tuvo el pene de Mycroft totalmente erecto frente a su cara, y volvió a lamerlo por zonas, como un helado, dándole pequeñas mordidas en las zonas expuestas más sensibles. Mycroft cada vez gemía más fuerte, las piernas cada vez le temblaban más, y con la mano que tenía libre agarró su pelo canoso, apretándolo cuando una lamida o una mordida le inundaba de placer.

Sin aguantar más, Greg liberó su propio pene de la prisión que eran los pantalones y los bóxer, empezó a masturbarse con fuerza mientras volvía a meterse el pene de Mycroft en la boca, quien empezaba a embestir con las caderas.

—G-Gregory, voy a… voy a…

En el momento justo, Greg presionó la base del pene de Mycroft para evitar que se corriera.

—Aún no, Mycroft—el susodicho gimió de desesperación mientras Greg seguía manteniendo su dedo en la base—. Pídemelo.

—No… Gregory…

—Pídemelo o no te dejaré—advirtió Greg mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa malvada. Mycroft se mordió el labio y agarró aún más fuerte su pelo.

—Por favor, Gregory.

— ¿Por favor, qué? —Greg le dio un pequeño lametón en la punta y Mycroft se estremeció.

—Por favor, Gregory, déjame correrme—Mycroft estaba completamente colorado, con la frente perlada de sudor y los labios rojos de tanto mordérselos. Era una imagen increíblemente erótica.

Apartó su dedo y se metió el pene en la boca, frotando sus labios rápidamente y con fuerza, y junto a las emboscadas del propio Mycroft, éste no tardó mucho en correrse con un sonoro gemido. Greg sintió el líquido caliente bajar por su garganta y casi se atragantó, pero pudo contenerse hasta que Mycroft sacó su pene. Entonces tosió un poco y se lamió los restos que le quedaban en los labios mientras miraba a Mycroft fijamente.

—Recuéstate sobre el escritorio—le ordenó, poniéndose de pie.

Sin dudarlo Mycroft apoyó su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, mostrándole el trasero indefenso. Greg bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, mostrando las nalgas y las piernas desnudas. Mordió las dos nalgas con más fuerza de la necesaria y vio a Mycroft arqueando la espalda. Greg sonrió para sus adentros.

Sin demorarse separó las nalgas y metió la lengua en su entrada. Mycroft se estremeció ante el contacto, soltando pequeños gemidos. Greg lamía, mordía, chupaba cada parte posible de su entrada, y con cada acto conseguía un concierto de gemidos, música para sus oídos. Mientras seguía trabajando con la lengua la entrada metió un dedo, sintiendo la estrechez y los músculos de Mycroft enroscarse sobre él. No tardó mucho en meter un segundo dedo, llegando a tocar la próstata. Mycroft soltó un pequeño grito y movió sus caderas hacia él para volver a sentir ese toque. Greg le torturó un poco más estimulándole la próstata, hasta que sintió que no podía más.

Se incorporó y se posicionó ante la entrada, contemplándole por completo, echado sobre el escritorio, agarrado desesperadamente al borde, con su trasero totalmente expuesto para él, mirándole con deseo. Sin poder controlarse se introdujo por completo de una estocada. Se paró un momento, sintiendo la estrechez sobre su pene y esperando no haber dañado a Mycroft, pero él sólo movió sus caderas dándole a entender que se moviera. Primero se movió lentamente, sin llegar a tocar la próstata de Mycroft.

—Fuerte, más fuerte—le rogó Mycroft, justo lo que Greg quería oír.

Empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, embistiendo en su punto más sensible. Y Mycroft empezó a jadear fuertemente, moviendo sus caderas a la par mientras se agarraba desesperado con una mano al borde del escritorio mientras con la otra se aliviaba a sí mismo, aun a pesar de haberse corrido. Greg puso sus manos en las caderas de Mycroft y empezó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas, notando y escuchando cada reacción de Mycroft, sin tardar mucho en notar el inicio del orgasmo.

Un placer inmenso se trasladó de los testículos a su pene, y de allí al cuerpo entero. Se corrió con un sonoro gemido, con todo su pene dentro de Mycroft, quien no tardó mucho en unírsele en el orgasmo.

Jadeando, esperó a que terminaran las sensaciones del orgasmo y salió de Mycroft. Le observó sin perder detalle, totalmente derrumbado y jadeante sobre el escritorio, las piernas abiertas con su semen chorreando entre ellas, la cara completamente roja y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó usar un condón.

—No importa—dijo entre jadeos Mycroft y con los ojos aún cerrados—. Me gusta sentirte así, sin apenas lubricante—. Greg, sin abrocharse los pantalones se apoyó sobre la espalda de Mycroft y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Notaba sus partes rozarse con el trasero húmedo y pegajoso de Mycroft, pero le gustaba esa sensación—. Ha sido increíble—Mycroft abrió los ojos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por algo dicen que lo mejor de las peleas es la reconciliación—dijo dándole otro beso en la sien—. Dúchate, te espero abajo para estudiar los regalos de Moriarty.

Greg se levantó y se abrochó los pantalones.

—Si te vas a poner así cada vez que me veas trabajar, me aseguraré de que te conviertas en un visitante recurrente de mi despacho—soltó Mycroft con una sonrisa relajada subiéndose los calzoncillos y los pantalones, pero sin abrochárselos.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora a la ducha—le dio una pequeña palmada en el trasero y Mycroft le guiñó un ojo antes de ir al baño de su habitación.

Greg puso el pie en el primer escalón para bajar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Las cosas aún no eran perfectas entre ellos, pero estaban mejor que hace semanas. Con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios entró en el baño de la habitación quitándose la camisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Antes de todo, lo siento muchísimo por no haber actualizado antes. He estado muy ocupada con los estudios y con algunos otros problemas, realmente me ha sido imposible. Por eso he hecho este capítulo más largo que de costumbre, si no me equivoco es el más largo hasta ahora, espero compensaros un poco con eso xD  
> Y ahora vienen las malas noticias. ¡Sólo queda un capítulo más! (aparte del epílogo) . Esto ya se está acabando, me da mucha pena pero todo lo bueno se acaba alguna vez. Pero aún es pronto para despedidas, ¡aún queda lo mejor! :D  
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero no haberos asustado mucho al principio, pero la forma en la que ha acabado... ;) He disfrutado mucho escribiendo la última parte jajaja.  
> Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a los que hacéis review, a los que dais follow y favoritos, y a los que lo leen. Justo ayer llegamos a las 7000 visitas, para mí es algo increíble (no sé si es mucho o poco, pero para mí es muchísimo). Jamás pensé que llegaría a tanto con mi primer fanfic, y sobre todo que contaría con tanto apoyo como el que me dais. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y si no pues también, por qué no xD  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!


	36. Capítulo 36

Aún somnoliento abrió la puerta al maldito tipo que llevaba cinco minutos tocando el timbre sin parar. Por qué no le extrañó cuando vio a Sherlock al otro lado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? No son ni las cuatro de la mañana—gruñó Greg.

Sherlock le echó un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo y sonrió de forma burlona. Extendió una mano abierta con la palma hacia arriba.

—Me debes 50 libras.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Greg incrédulo.

—Te has acostado con mi hermano en menos de dos días, ergo yo he ganado la apuesta con John. Dado que él se niega a darme el dinero sin que se lo des tú, acudo directamente a ti—movió los dedos rápidamente—. Venga, mi dinero, que no tengo todo el día.

— ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!—gritó Greg—. ¡Cuando vayas a decir cosas coherentes, llama a una hora más decente! — le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se volvió para subir a la habitación y acurrucarse junto a Mycroft lo poco que quedaba hasta que se fuera a trabajar, pero Sherlock volvió a llamar. Soltó un gemido quejándose y echándose las manos a la cara.

—Ábrele o no nos va a dejar en paz—dijo Mycroft bajando las escaleras con un bostezo y Greg le miró disgustado porque se había puesto el pijama de rayas, prefería verle desnudo. Al notar su mirada, Mycroft levantó una ceja—. Tenemos visita, por supuesto que me he vestido.

Abrió la puerta de mal humor y la cerró cuando Sherlock ya estaba por la cocina. Mycroft le ofreció su bata, ya que Greg sólo tenía puestos los calzoncillos, y se lo agradeció con un beso antes de entrar en el comedor, donde Sherlock estudiaba los regalos de Moriarty que seguían esparcidos. Al final, tras el desahogo que tuvieron en el estudio de Mycroft, en la ducha y nuevamente en la cama se quedaron sin fuerzas para bajar a mirar los regalos. Había sido demasiada actividad tras tanto tiempo de sequía.

—Prepararé café—refunfuño Greg mientras los dos hermanos escudriñaban los regalos.

—No, gracias, la digestión me impide pensar—respondió Sherlock sin levantar la vista de un cuaderno de dibujo.

—No era para ti—contestó Greg y se fue a preparar el café—. Jamás te ofrecería nada cuando me has despertado a las cuatro de la mañana—gritó desde la cocina, y escuchó la risa de Mycroft.

—Eso es cierto, tiene mal despertar sin los estímulos adecuados.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada, entendiendo el doble sentido, y Greg se puso colorado.

— ¡Os he oído!

—Demasiada información, hermano—dijo Sherlock ignorándole por completo, y no volvieron a decir nada más.

Esperó a que terminara la cafetera para servirse el líquido marrón en una taza, sin nada que lo endulzara. Bebió medio vaso sin respirar y suspiró cuando notó el regusto amargo y caliente en su boca. Se echó otra taza y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando la escena del comedor: los dos hermanos leyendo y analizando sin parar soltándose gruñidos y monosílabos de vez en cuando. Hasta parecía que se entendían.

Fue tomándose el café a sorbos, preguntándose qué habría en esas cartas. Se moría de curiosidad, sí, pero tenía muy claro su papel en todo ese asunto. Él encontraba las pistas, y los hermanos Holmes las analizaban. Además estaba seguro de que sólo les estorbaría, y no quería alterar esa escena. Estaba viendo a los dos hombres más inteligentes que había conocido en su vida trabajando codo con codo, algo muy difícil de por sí, y en su máximo rendimiento. Sus ojos y sus manos no paraban quietos en ningún momento, resultaba hipnótico, y estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en profundidad sobre algo.

Dejó la taza en remojo en el fregadero y decidió tumbarse en el cómodo sofá mientras esos dos terminaban. Necesitaban tiempo, y él necesitaba dormir. Ni siquiera había amanecido cuando apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, y pocos segundos después cayó dormido.

  
  


* * *

 

Despertó con dolor en el cuello pero se sentía muchísimo más relajado y descansado que cuando cerró los ojos. Según la luz que entraba por las ventanas, Greg dedujo que debían haber pasado varias horas del amanecer y su estómago, con un rugido, le dio la razón. Fue al comedor, sin extrañarle que los dos hermanos siguieran inmiscuidos en su tarea, aunque en algún momento habían decidido sentarse y preparar té, por lo menos para Mycroft. Tan absortos estaban que ni se molestó en preguntarles si querían desayunar algo, así que se preparó un rápido y silencioso desayuno.

Decidió dejar pasar las horas en silencio, limpiando u organizando algo, cuando su móvil sonó. Nada más mirar el mensaje su corazón dio un vuelco, y echando una rápida mirada a los dos hermanos decidió que podía dejarles solos un par de horas. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo dando un gran golpe con la puerta principal que seguramente ni inmutó a los hermanos. Sonrió ante la sorpresa de encontrar su destartalado coche aparcado en frente del domicilio de Mycroft y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó la puerta del conductor para que se abriera con un chirriante quejido metálico.

Condujo lo más rápido que le permitía la ley hasta su destino y aparcó de cualquier manera en el parking. Esperó pacientemente que el ascensor parara en casi todas las plantas hasta llegar a la suya. No esperó a que las puertas se abrieran del todo y salió deprisa, sin fijarse en nada ni en nadie, cuando chocó contra lo que parecía un muro.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó Greg. Se le ocurrió levantar la vista para disculparse mejor, y juraba que notó cómo su sangre se detenía.

Un rostro de facciones finas, una sonrisa burlona en los labios, unos ojos marrones que te atravesaban y el pelo engominado hacia atrás. Sólo le había visto una vez, pero era imposible olvidarse de él.

—No se preocupe, debo ser yo el que se disculpe—Moriarty le agarró un brazo evitando que Greg se cayera de la impresión—. Debo andar con más cuidado, sobre todo hoy. Los policías están demasiado estresados por los accidentes de ayer. No había visto tanto movimiento desde que secuestraron a los embajadores—le soltó el brazo, pero deslizó su mano por la manga hasta rozar su mano y se inclinó un poco hacia él hasta notar el aliento en su oreja. Al notar el contacto Greg se congeló, incapaz de moverse—. Que tenga un divertido día, Detective Inspector Lestrade—le susurró Moriarty.

Cuando Greg volvió en sí un segundo después miró frenético a su alrededor, había desaparecido. Si no fuera por el cosquilleo en su oreja y la alteración de su cuerpo, habría creído que lo había imaginado. Pero no, Moriarty había estado ahí. El hombre que seguramente era el más peligroso del mundo estuvo en New Scotland Yard, exhibiendo su inmunidad y su poder. Y a saber qué quería hacer ahí.

Corriendo fue al despacho de Bickerton, entrando sin avisar y asustando a su jefe, que derramó sobre sí mismo un poco de café.

— ¡Joder, no me des esos sustos!—se quejó su jefe—. Menos mal que estaba frío, que si no…—intentó quitarse la mancha marrón con una servilleta de papel, pero abandonó su tarea cuando Greg dio un portazo—. ¿Puedo saber por qué cojones estás tan alterado?

— ¿Qué quería?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó incrédulo su jefe, sin inmutarse por el tono amenazador de su subordinado.

— ¿Qué quería? —repitió Greg.

—O me explicas a qué te refieres o…

— ¡Al criminal que acaba de salir por la puerta sin que nadie le detenga! —explotó Greg estampando sus manos en el escritorio de su jefe, quien se puso serio.

—Ningún criminal ha entrado en esta planta—dijo con voz seria.

— ¡Le acabo de ver! ¡Acabo de ver a Moriarty! —nada más escuchar el nombre Bickerton empalideció, comprendiendo lo que había pasado—. Dime que no has hablado con él, por favor—era más una amenaza que un ruego, pero no hizo falta respuesta. Le faltaba con ver el rostro de su jefe.

—Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda—se levantó corriendo y movió el cuadro para abrir la caja fuerte—. ¡Joder! —gritó cuando abrió la caja y la encontró vacía.

— ¿Cómo has podido dejar que la abriera? —le preguntó histérico Greg. Había desaparecido la única prueba fiable que podían usar en un cada vez más irrealizable juicio, el único documento que demostraba que Colonel Moriarty tenía un hermano—. ¡Cómo has…!

— ¡Te juro que no le he dado tiempo! ¡No despegué la vista de él ni un segundo! Yo…—sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa—. Será hijo de puta... ¡Abrió la caja en menos de un minuto!

Los gritos de ambos habían alterado a toda la planta, y varios policías acudieron al despacho preocupados. La interrupción pareció calmarles, devolverles al mundo real, y cuando consiguieron que no cundiera el pánico entre el resto de policías se sentaron tranquilamente, en silencio, pensando.

—Lo siento—dijo Bickerton, estaba completamente destrozado.

—Lo habría conseguido de todas formas, estuvieras tú aquí o no—admitió Greg a regañadientes—. El maldito no para de restregarme que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana—estaba tan furioso que los nudillos estaban blancos, de tanto apretar el puño.

—He tenido al responsable de las explosiones frente a mí, y lo he dejado escapar—lamentó Bickerton echándose las manos a la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, te juro que ese hijo de puta no va a salir indemne de todo esto—recordó la imagen de los dos hermanos sentados en la mesa del comedor con las pistas. Teniéndoles a ellos dos, aún tenían una posibilidad de atraparle.

—Ayer murieron más de 300 personas—la voz de Bickerton se había endurecido, y Greg pudo notar cierto pesar en sus palabras—. Más de 200 personas ingresadas, y 50 en estado crítico. Si no se la haces pagar tú, lo haré yo. Aunque me cueste mi puesto.

Greg le miró, impresionado. Sabía lo importante que era para su jefe ese puesto, sobre todo sabiendo lo que fue capaz de hacer con el caso de Colonel Moriarty para conseguirlo, pero le entendía perfectamente. Ese caso le consiguió ese puesto, y no le importaba perderlo con tal de terminar ese primer caso.

—El universo no deja nada al azar—dijo Greg mirando a su jefe a los ojos—. De una forma u otra le pillaremos—a pesar de su frase lapidaria, obtuvo un gruñido.

—Ojalá tuviera tu determinación.

Se quedaron en silencio, asimilando la situación en la que estaban. Y entonces recordó por qué estaba ahí.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Ah, sí—le había sacado de sus pensamientos, pero poco le importaba a Greg. Su jefe abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó un arma reglamentaria y una placa—. Vuelves a estar de servicio. Al final Asuntos Internos no ha querido revolver la mierda en la que estás metido.

Cuando fue a echar mano de su ansiada placa, Bickerton le paró:

—Pero con una condición, Greg—se miraron a los ojos, y Greg le preguntó alzando las cejas—. No te asignaré ningún caso hasta que le atrapes—no sabía qué responder a eso, y no tuvo que hacerlo porque su jefe siguió hablando—. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que con el caso Schmidt, así que dedicarás todos tus esfuerzos y tu personal para cazarle. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, señor—respondió Greg inmediatamente ante el tono imperioso de su superior.

—Bien—asintió satisfecho y volvió a reclinarse sobre su butaca, pero no estaba tan relajado como antes. No podía estarlo—. ¿Has sacado algo en claro con los regalos de ese hijo de puta?

—Estoy trabajando en ello. Mejor dicho, Sherlock y su hermano lo están.

— ¿El amigo del Primer Ministro? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Tenía una chispa de humor en su mirada, seguramente al recordar aquella conversación que tuvieron en la sala de interrogatorios en la que confesó que estaba en una relación con él.

—El mismo.

—Ni pienses que por codearte con las altas esferas podrás desatender tu división, Greg—le amenazó Bickerton con un dedo.

—No lo he hecho hasta ahora, y no lo pienso hacer.

—Vale. Ahora vete. Espero que no haga falta que te diga que disimules, lo último que necesitamos ahora es que se filtre que las explosiones no fueron hechas por terroristas.

—Descuida—le contestó Greg poniéndose su placa en el cinturón y guardándose la pistola con su funda.

Salió de New Scotland Yard enfadado y revitalizado, a partes iguales. Volvía a estar en pleno uso de sus derechos como agente de la ley, pero Moriarty no le iba a dar ninguna tregua. Sabía que había esperado a que saliera del ascensor para chocar con él, y prefería no imaginarse cómo supo que Bickerton le haría llamar ese día. Lo que más le enfadaba era el robo del informe original, el que con tanto empeño había guardado Bickerton todos esos años.

No sabía cuántas personas más tendrían que morir por los caprichos de ese loco, pensó Greg mientras sacaba su coche del parking. Pero una cosa era segura: le haría pagar por cada una de las muertes inocentes que había causado, no sólo por la de Russ y Schmidt.

  
  


* * *

 

Cuando volvió a la casa de Mycroft no le importó entrar con un portazo, o llamar a los hermanos Holmes a pleno pulmón. Con su placa donde debía estar se sentía otra vez en su ser, y así se lo iba a hacer saber a los dos hermanos. Sin embargo supo que no lo había pensado muy bien, porque su euforia desapareció con la mirada asesina que le echaron los dos nada más entrar al comedor.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me has desconcentrado—respondieron los hermanos a la vez, y por ello miraron al otro con ganas de matarle. Daba igual cuántos años pasasen, esos dos iban a seguir pareciendo niños pequeños.

—Lo siento en el alma—ironizó Greg—, pero traigo noticias importantes.

Movió su chaqueta para que vieran la placa y su sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Felicidades, Gregory—aparentemente Mycroft parecía decirlo sin emoción, pero Greg sabía que era a causa del grado de concentración en el que había estado. Sus ojos le sonreían.

—Por fin puedo volver a Scotland Yard—bufó Sherlock como si le hubieran quitado a él mismo la placa.

—Tienes demasiada suerte de contar conmigo—espetó Greg, y vio que a Mycroft se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Sherlock.

— ¿Qué más noticias traes?

Entonces la sonrisa de Greg se desvaneció y pasó a una mueca.

—Me encontré a Moriarty—soltó sin ningún miramiento y observó, complacido, que los dos hermanos le miraban atónitos. O la expresión que él había aprendido que ellos mostraban cuando se sentían así, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Cuando esos dos estaban juntos pensaba que hablaba con un par de robots—. Mejor dicho, me choqué con él. Me deseó un “día divertido”. Y robó el informe original de la muerte de su hermano. Ya no tenemos ninguna prueba de que Colonel tenía un hermano—entonces los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada fugaz de la que Greg se dio cuenta—. ¿Por qué os miráis así?

Mycroft se aclaró su garganta y sujetó delicadamente una de las muchas cartas que tenían sobre la mesa.

—Hemos encontrado cosas interesantes en estas cartas.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice Colonel?

—No es exactamente lo que dice, aunque nos ha aclarado muchas dudas—admitió Sherlock—. Lo importante es la otra implicada, Diana Watkins.

— ¿Y esa quién es? —Greg no había oído nunca ese nombre, o por lo menos no lo recordaba. Seguramente leyó el nombre cuando abrió el regalo en la limusina de Mycroft, pero el estrés le había hecho olvidarlo.

—Por un poco de imaginación, Lestrade. Hasta alguien como tú puede deducir…—Sherlock soltó un aullido de dolor y se agachó sobre sí mismo. Mycroft sonreía triunfante al otro lado de la mesa, frente a su hermano.

—Tres veces, como prometí—al ver la cara de confusión de Greg, se explicó—. Le dije que si te insultaba tres veces, pagaría por ello. Como cuando éramos pequeños y se negaba a comer lo que tenía en el plato—Sherlock le miró con cara de odio mientras intentaba no soltar ningún quejido. Greg suspiró resignado: realmente eran como críos.

—Me parece bien, pero ¿quién es esa mujer?

—Diventare—le contestó Mycroft cuando vio que Sherlock seguía sin poder pronunciar nada, aguantando el dolor.

— ¿Diventare y Colonel se conocían?

—Más que eso, eran amigos. Por correspondencia, por supuesto no podían verse en persona.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg intrigado, sentándose junto a ellos en la mesa. Entre los dos hermanos y con algunas miradas asesinas de Sherlock le contaron la historia:

Los Moriarty habían tenido una vida complicada desde el primer momento. El matrimonio se quedó en la ciudad natal de ambos, Canterbury, aunque no ganaban mucho dinero podían llegar a final de mes sin problemas. Su situación empeoró cuando nació James, y después Colonel. Cuando James llegó a la adolescencia, sus padres se declararon en bancarrota y los Servicios Sociales se hicieron cargo de los menores, separando a los dos hermanos. A James le dejaron en una casa de acogida de Londres especial para niños superdotados, como él. Le dieron la oportunidad de avanzar rápidamente en sus estudios hasta que con 15 años consiguió entrar en la universidad. Un niño prodigio en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo, Colonel no tuvo tanta suerte. Los primeros años le dejaron en un orfanato de Canterbury, pero por una petición de los padres y del propio James le llevaron hasta un orfanato en Londres.

El matrimonio se mudó también a la capital para estar más cerca de sus hijos, a quienes visitaban regularmente. O al menos eso es lo que decía Colonel en sus cartas. Poco a poco fueron recuperándose económicamente, pero para entonces James ya llevaba varios años en la universidad. Era prácticamente independiente, con una beca sustanciosa del Estado podía permitirse vivir cómodamente. Rechazó volver a vivir con sus padres, pero insistió en que su hermano fuera con ellos y volvieran los tres a Canterbury.

Diana y Colonel se conocieron en el orfanato de Londres, y rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos. Al parecer James también solía visitar a su hermano con frecuencia al orfanato, e irremediablemente tuvo que conocer a Diana. Ahí es cuando todo empezó.

Cuando Colonel volvió con sus padres a Canterbury, los dos empezaron a escribirse. Sin embargo, la falta de su hermano no impidió a James seguir visitando el orfanato, concretamente a Diana. En sus cartas, ella fardaba de lo bien que la trataba James, de las personas que conocía de la calle y de los delitos que sólo se atrevía a confesar a su amigo por carta. Pasaron los años, pero las cartas continuaban con la misma asiduidad, relatando la vida de Colonel en Canterbury y la vida delictiva de Diana, que al parecer divertía mucho a su amigo. Ella iba mencionando cada vez más a James, hasta que finalmente confesó que le había ayudado a alejarse de sus amigos callejeros para hacer delitos más serios, delitos que realmente la entusiasmaban. Y lo sorprendente era que Colonel también parecía entusiasmarse por ello. Conocía la vida delictiva de su hermano, e incluso dejaba entrever que colaboró con él en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, la vena delictiva del hermano menor no era tan grande como la del mayor así que no dudó en aceptar un puesto de maquinista cuando se lo ofrecieron. Así tendría la oportunidad de ir más seguido a Londres y poder verles a los dos, a su amiga y a su hermano.

En ese punto de la historia, los dos Holmes se callaron y no quisieron continuar, dejando a Greg con la intriga.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿No dicen nada más en las cartas?

—Si las guardamos bien, tendremos una prueba de que Colonel tenía un hermano.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero, Sherlock, y lo sabes—dijo Greg con dureza—. ¿Cómo sigue la historia?

Mycroft y Sherlock volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y suspiraron a la vez.

—Ahora sospechamos que en ese momento James empezó a tejer su red criminal. Y su hermano era una pieza fundamental—dijo Mycroft.

—Sabía que los negocios de su hermano no eran legales, pero por las cartas parece que no sabía qué tenía su hermano entre manos—continuó Sherlock—. Aun así le ayudó con algunas cosas.

— ¿Cuáles?

Mycroft desvió la mirada, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: culpabilidad.

—Por aquél entonces investigábamos un tráfico de diamantes proveniente del continente, y las pistas nos llevaron hasta él—Mycroft no le miró a los ojos mientras hablaba—. Usaba su puesto de maquinista para transportarlos por todo el país y el Gobierno creyó que sería una buena cabeza de turco.

—Es decir, tú—dijo Greg, pero Mycroft no le contestó, sólo tragó saliva.

—La cosa se nos fue de las manos. Sólo teníamos que investigar el tren con los diamantes robados y enviarlo a la cárcel con una condena ejemplar, para aplacar la inestabilidad económica de… Bueno, ahora mismo eso no importa—dijo Mycroft con un suspiro, recordando viejos tiempos—. Eran agentes en prácticas del MI-6 los encargados de arrestarle. Era una misión sencilla, no tendría que haber habido ningún problema.

A Greg se le paró el corazón un segundo, sabiendo adónde llevaba todo eso. Mycroft, notando la mirada penetrante de Greg, entrelazó los dedos a la altura de su cara y los apoyó en su frente, mirando fijamente la mesa de roble.

—Un agente iba montado en el tren y otros dos esperaban en la estación de Londres donde esperaba James. Cuando llegaron y la estación se vació, el agente bajó del tren al mismo tiempo que Colonel. Los otros dos agentes intentaban distraer a James mientras el otro agente, desesperado por la falta de sus compañeros, se enfrentó directamente con Colonel. El enfrentamiento llegó a pelea, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Colonel cayó a la vía cuando pasaba el tren—Mycroft cerró los ojos unos segundos, y cuando los volvió a abrir sólo transmitían tristeza—. Obviamente no podíamos hacer público el desastre de nuestra misión, así que moví todos los contactos para que quedara como un accidente laboral. James desapareció sin dejar rastro, y aunque supe por las necrológicas que alguien sabía la verdad sobre el accidente, no me di cuenta de que era él.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sherlock movía nerviosamente las piernas, Mycroft no apartaba la mirada de la mesa, y Greg tenía que asimilar lo que le habían contado.

— ¿Qué pasó con los padres?

—No soportaron la pérdida de su único hijo y se suicidaron—dijo Sherlock como si no hubiera otra explicación posible.

—Pero aún tenían a James.

—Seguramente nunca se llevó bien con sus padres. Lo puedo entender—empezó a explicar Sherlock—: sus progenitores habían fallado con su educación y manutención, sólo pudo progresar cuando estuvo lejos de ellos. Estaría mejor sólo, sin las personas que él consideraría como las más estúpidas del planeta. No me extrañaría que les dijera que para él, ellos estaban muertos o alguna otra ocurrencia del estilo.

—Exactamente—concordó Mycroft, pero no dijo nada más.

— ¿Y todo eso lo cuenta en las cartas?

—Bastante discernido pero en definitiva, sí.

— ¿Y cómo encajo yo en todo esto?

Los dos hermanos fruncieron el ceño.

—Sabes quién fue el agente en prácticas que ocasionó la muerte de Colonel, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Sherlock directamente, y sabía que no tenía otra opción que decir que sí.

—Charlie Russ—dijo en un murmullo y Mycroft asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Moriarty acabó con el causante directo de la muerte de su hermano con el tráfico de diamantes. Muy creativo—dijo Sherlock y a Greg le pareció oír un poco de admiración en su voz—. Pero había más causantes—miró a su hermano, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos, apenado.

—Yo soy el principal responsable, Gregory. Por eso me quería ver sufrir más que al resto. Quiere que sienta lo que sintió él cuando maté a su hermano.

—No le mataste—intentó reconfortarle Greg, pero sabía de antemano que no conseguiría hacerlo— Fue un accidente, nada más.

—Eso no importa, sigue siendo mi responsabilidad—de repente los ojos de Mycroft recobraron vida—. Se implicó aún más en el tráfico de diamantes, lo convirtió en uno de los mayores problemas de Europa para cumplir con su objetivo: matar a todos los que quisieron ver a su hermano entre rejas. Russ fue el primero, y no le importó que Schmidt muriera también. Así se evitaría muchos problemas futuros. Koval seguramente murió porque había dejado de serle útil, sólo lo necesitó para que Russ se metiera en la banda terrorista. También murieron los otros dos agentes de prácticas, aunque en circunstancias más normales.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir: ¿qué pinto o en todo esto? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, temiendo la respuesta.

—Diventare te odiaba. Y te amaba a la vez.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo ella misma—hizo una mueca al recordar su conversación, su intento de violación, la reunión que acabó con Mycroft en coma.

—También lo dice en las cartas—apuntó Sherlock, lo que hizo que Greg abriera mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

— ¿Es cierto? —dijo leyendo a toda prisa una de las cartas buscando su nombre, lo encontró. Leyó otra carta y al poco rato también lo encontró. Y otra, y otra más…

—Diana te nombra en todas y cada una de sus cartas. Eras su obsesión. Y Moriarty vio una oportunidad en ello—explicó Mycroft lentamente mientras Greg revisaba una a una todas las cartas que tenía a su alcance.

—Se había encariñado mucho con esa chica, seguramente la vería como una hermana menor.

—Pero sigo sin entender…—empezó a decir Greg, pero se calló cuando Mycroft estampó su puño contra la mesa. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas, y los nudillos blancos. Jamás le había visto tan furioso, e inconscientemente se pegó al respaldo de su silla para alejarse de él todo lo posible.

—Por mi culpa—dijo lentamente Mycroft, como si tuviera cada palabra pensada y ensayada—, Moriarty perdió a la persona más importante de su vida. Y quiere que yo, como el responsable de su muerte, sienta lo mismo—los ojos azules de Mycroft le atravesaron como un puñal, inmovilizándole contra el respaldo sin siquiera tocarle—. Quiere que pierda a la persona más importante de mi vida como él perdió a la suya.

Cada palabra fue calando poco a poco en su mente, hasta entender el significado completo de todas ellas.

—Con tu muerte alegraría a Diventare, la ayudaría con esa obsesión malsana que tenía contigo. Y de paso, me destruiría a mí. Hizo que me fijara en ti, poniendo las esquelas en los periódicos que hablaban de ti. Y después me hizo creer que sólo si te enamoraba conseguiría librarme de Koval y Diventare. Sabía que me enamoraría de ti, que nos enamoraríamos, para así destruirnos. Es el plan más brillante que he visto en mi vida—concluyó Mycroft con voz triste, totalmente derrotado. Apartó su mirada de él, liberándole, pero Greg no se movió ni un ápice, siguió mirándole fijamente.

Y así se quedaron los tres, en silencio, hasta que la noche se cernió sobre ellos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! He decidido partir el final en dos partes por varias razones: me voy de vacaciones y no podré actualizar hasta agosto. Sin embargo no quería dejaros tanto tiempo sin un capítulo, así que lo partí en dos.  
> ¡Por fin se ha descubierto el pastel! Y lo que ha costado llegar hasta aquí, sobre todo por Greg y Mycroft... Me gustaría saber qué opináis sobre cómo está siendo el final, si es una historia demasiado enrevesada o no. Sé que hay muchos detalles y que es fácil perderse, pero si no era así no habría sido muy de Moriarty, ¿cierto? xD  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, por haber seguido la historia hasta aquí, tan lejos. Sé que aún no nos tenemos que despedir, pero realmente quiero agradecéroslo. Y también por los favoritos y los reviews, que alegran mis días y me animan a seguir escribiendo :D  
> ¡Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	37. Capítulo 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está el capítulo que tardé casi tres años en subir. En el capítulo anterior dije que habría una segunda parte pero no, aquí está el capítulo 37. Con los años y la experiencia, releyendo el fic, ahora cambiaría muchas cosas. Pero así es como lo escribí, la tengo mucho cariño y así se queda.  
> ¡Qué nervios! Disfrutad ;)

Era como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Moriarty desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Visitaba todos los días el banco de St. James Park en el que le vio por primera vez pero siempre estaba vacío. Tampoco se lo encontraba por la calle ni había habido más atentados o accidentes que llamaran su atención. Volvió a su rutina de trabajo. Era irreal estar otra vez sentado en su despacho como si nada drástico hubiera ocurrido. Ni siquiera sus compañeros parecieron darse cuenta de su vuelta al equipo. Lo habían dejado todo tal cual lo dejó durante su ausencia, a excepción de su usual pila de informes que rellenar. En ese momento sólo tenía una carpeta sobre la mesa donde había añadido con bolígrafo una sola palabra en la portada: Moriarty.

Tal y como le había exigido Bickerton, usó todo su tiempo y sus recursos en localizarle. Sabía que no era una tarea sencilla, por no decir inútil. Mycroft, siendo como era el Gobierno Británico, lo había intentado durante años sin ningún resultado. También era cierto que no sabía a quién buscaba, sí, pero en ese momento Greg no estaba mejor. Estaba buscando a un fantasma, alguien que vivía al margen de la sociedad. No tenía ningún número, ninguna tarjeta que rastrear, ninguna dirección, ningún familiar vivo. Absolutamente nada.

Y si al final conseguía encontrarle...

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Aún tenía tiempo.

Revisó por décima vez en esa mañana los papeles que guardaba la carpeta: un informe de los atentados y otro relacionando a Moriarty con el caso Schmidt y la muerte del vagabundo Solomon. Todo lo que él había sufrido y descubierto en esos últimos meses estaba resumido ante él en 20 folios, negro sobre blanco. Obviamente era un informe confidencial del que sólo tenían constancia el director de New Scotland Yard, Bickerton y él. Y por supuesto Mycroft.

No les había dado tiempo a incluir en el informe el contenido de las cartas entre Colonel y Diventare, aunque tampoco hacía falta. Prefería que parte de la historia quedase encubierta para que no le diera ideas a nadie. Dudaba que en el futuro se encontrasen con un hombre con una historia tan retorcida como Moriarty pero era mejor prevenir este tipo de cosas.

Odiaba esa tranquilidad, la conocía muy bien. Era la calma antes de la tormenta. Pero no solo su trabajo se vio afectada por ella, su relación con Mycroft también.

Algo cambió entre ellos después de leer esas cartas. Mycroft se mostraba cada día más y más culpable e intranquilo cuando estaban juntos. Sus besos pasaron de ser dulces a agrios, y cada vez que hacían el amor se sentía como si fuera la última. Greg intentaba tranquilizarle, decirle que todo saldría bien. Pero los dos sabían que no era así. Por mucho que Greg le hubiera perdonado todas las mentiras, por mucho que se estuvieran esforzando en tener una relación sana y fructífera, la sombra de Moriarty les acompañaba fuera a donde fueran y vivían en un permanente estado de alerta, esperando el momento.

Y es que el momento se acercaba, Greg lo sabía. Podría ser el instinto policial, o simplemente que su lema favorito resultó ser más certero de lo que se había imaginado. El universo no deja nada al azar. Greg no recordaba dónde lo había oído, o leído, pero sí sabía que la descubrió siendo joven y que desde entonces le acompañaba.

Desde que entró al cuerpo de policía y conoció a Diventare siendo una niña, ningún acontecimiento en su vida había sido por el azar, por la suerte o como se quiera llamar. A lo mejor su matrimonio con Susie, y si esa había sido su única opción a hacer, entonces Greg no sabía elegir bien por su cuenta. Absolutamente todo lo demás había sido elegido de antemano por una mente perversa y privilegiada, una mente que habría preferido mil veces que fuera la de Mycroft. Pero no, el universo tampoco le iba a dar ese placer.

Moriarty.

Seguramente debería cambiar su lema a: “Moriarty no deja nada al azar”. Por lo menos en su caso sería más acertado.

En un principio se había sentido dolido, humillado, decepcionado al creer que todo había sido orquestado por Mycroft, alguien en quien confiaba, alguien de quien se había enamorado “libremente”. Pero descubrir que ese hecho no le correspondía a él sino a Moriarty le había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa. Y no solo eso, sino que toda su vida había sido manipulada para un fin: acabar con su propia vida. Cada paso que ha ido haciendo le ha acercado más a un miserable final, y todo para castigar al hombre que amaba, al que sería su última pareja.

Porque Greg no se engañaba. Había reflexionado mucho sobre ello y cada vez estaba más seguro: iba a morir. Si Moriarty se lo había propuesto, acabaría ocurriendo. No había alternativa. Se había enfrentado muchas veces a la muerte, y de una forma u otra siempre le habían protegido. Pero esa vez no, esa vez estaba él sólo ante su destino.

Por eso mismo lo sabía.

Sabía que se acercaba el momento de su muerte, pero no se iría de este mundo sin presentar batalla.

  
  


* * *

 

Ese día Mycroft volvió pronto de trabajar. Le recordaba a aquellos tiempos en los que estaba ingresado en el hospital, cuando Mycroft se pilló un mes de vacaciones por primera vez en su vida. Cuando se convirtieron en amigos. Parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces, no escasos meses. Por más que lo pensara, su mente no podía entender cómo una persona pudo haberle cambiado tanto la vida para bien. Porque aun con todo lo que había pasado, no cambiaría nada. Era su historia, la de los dos. No podía imaginarse la vida sin todo lo que Mycroft le había dado: un nuevo entendimiento de sí mismo, deseos de vivir, una mirada más profunda del mundo, un compañero por el que darlo todo. Hasta la vida. Su exmujer jamás le había despertado esos sentimientos.

—Hola, amor—le saludó Mycroft besándole la frente.

Greg estaba sentado en el maltrecho sofá de su salón poniéndose al día con la sección de deportes, y no dudó ni un segundo en olvidarse de ello para girarse a Mycroft, de pie justo detrás de él. Greg le agarró por la corbata, tiró de él hacia abajo y le obligó a inclinarse hasta que le pudo dar un beso en los labios.

—¿Había poco trabajo que hacer hoy?

—Prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo.

“El poco tiempo que nos queda”, entendió Greg. Era un pensamiento tan pesimista que se le quitaron las ganas de seguir viendo los deportes y apagó la televisión.

—¿Te apetece que llamemos al italiano de siempre? Hace mucho que no pedimos comida.

Mycroft musitó una respuesta afirmativa mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el respaldo de una silla. Se le veía cansado, cada día más. Aun a pesar de que dormían juntos todas las noches, ya fuera en una casa o en la otra, tenía más ojeras que de costumbre y había perdido algo de peso, los trajes le quedaban un poco holgados.

—Confío en que recuerdes mi pedido. Me voy a duchar mientras tanto, he sudado demasiado para mi gusto.

Mycroft entró en la habitación y rebuscó en el armario hasta encontrar alguna ropa que le gustara lo suficiente y que le hiciera estar cómodo. Habían llegado a ese acuerdo tácitamente, se ponían la ropa del otro cuando pasaban la noche en la otra casa. A los dos les gustaba mucho, pero le costó convencer a Mycroft al principio. La primera vez que le vio con su viejo pantalón de deporte estuvo riéndose durante toda la tarde, y habría seguido igual hasta la noche si no fuera por los experimentos de Mycroft en la cama como castigo. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la sensación de dedos en su entrada, aunque Mycroft jamás iba más allá de dos dedos. No le entusiasmaba pero a Mycroft realmente le gustaba hacerle eso mientras le succionaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. En general era placentero, pero los dos disfrutaban muchísimo más cuando Mycroft le rogaba que entrara dentro de él. Y siempre que conseguían sacarle un orgasmo al otro Greg pensaba lo mismo, era muchísimo mejor que con cualquier mujer con la que estuvo. A veces se reían juntos cuando Greg le recordaba las dudas que tenía al principio, cuando le asustaba sentir algo por otro hombre. No sabía si eso le convertía en bisexual o no y poco le importaba ya. No volvería a compartir una cama con otra persona que no fuera Mycroft. Y en los días más pesimistas dudaba que llegara vivo a la noche para estar con él una última vez.

Se dirigió a la nevera, donde agarró el panfleto del restaurante italiano. El agua de la ducha empezó a correr y cuando sacó el móvil del bolsillo para llamar lo notó vibrar. Lo abrió automáticamente, pensando que sería algún mensaje de Donovan o de John. Pero no, eran unas coordenadas escritas por un número desconocido. Y cuando se dio cuenta de quién lo envió, todo su mundo se desmoronó.

“ _51.5039686, -0.066558,276”._

Se aferró al borde de la encimera, el panfleto olvidado sobre la mesa. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera tenido para hacerse a la idea, jamás esperó que su corazón doliera tanto. Había llegado el momento y no estaba preparado. No era suficiente. Lo único que Greg podía pensar era: “todavía no, por favor. Solo una noche más. Solo necesito una última noche con él”. Pero sabía que no la tendría.

El agua seguía corriendo, como si el destino de Greg no se acabara de decidir. Como si todo siguiera exactamente igual. El universo era muy cruel, tenía a Mycroft a escasos metros y no podría despedirse de él. No podría darle un último beso, ni decirle por última vez cuánto le quería. Ni lo escucharía de vuelta con esa maravillosa voz llena de amor. Y aun sabiéndolo no pudo evitar entrar en la habitación y quedarse frente a la puerta del baño, apoyando la mano en ella, como si así pudiera alcanzar a Mycroft. Si le decía adiós no le dejaría irse, y las consecuencias si no iba lo antes posible serían impredecibles. No podía arriesgar la vida de Mycroft, no había llegado tan lejos para ello.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de la puerta, despidiéndose mentalmente, sintiendo incluso más dolor que cuando le dio la bala con el veneno. Si no se iba en ese momento, nunca se iría. Pero necesitaba un aliciente para enfrentarse a su destino con la cabeza alta. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla y rebuscó entre las tarjetas hasta encontrar la que quería:

“ _Ha sido una noche maravillosa y perfecta. Ya echo de menos tu cama y tus besos – Mycroft”_

Fue la tarjeta que encontró debajo del sofá tras su primera noche juntos, la misma con la que se presentó en la puerta de su casa antes de que Greg le arrastrara hacia la cama. Estaba seguro de que incluso si hubiera sido un desastre le habría dejado esa tarjeta. Si no podía tener una última noche, se llevaría el recuerdo de la primera. Se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y fue a cerrar el cajón, pero al ver lo que había dentro se lo pensó mejor. Sacó el estuche del reloj que le regaló Mycroft, el primer regalo de todos que le hizo. Ese precioso reloj que guardaba como el mayor tesoro, y es que lo era. Al menos para él. Se quitó rápidamente el que llevaba puesto y lo sustituyó por ese, moviendo la muñeca para acostumbrarse al suave tacto de la correa y a su peso ligero.

Con una mirada más hacia la puerta del baño salió de la habitación. Observó el salón por última vez: la lámpara de diseño junto al viejo sofá, la televisión demasiado pequeña para la mesa en la que estaba, la desgastada mesa y las sillas dispares que la acompañaban. El abrigo de Mycroft colgando de una de ellas, como si perteneciera ahí. De repente se sintió como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros. Esa era su vida, y la iba a dejar atrás. Dejaría a Mycroft atrás.

Arrancó una hoja del cuaderno que siempre tenía sobre la mesa del café. Agarró el bolígrafo con fuerza y, como si se tratara de otra persona, observó cómo su mano temblaba sin control. Se obligó a escribir lento, con letra clara. No sería tan elegante como las tarjetas de Mycroft pero no podía enfrentarse a su destino sin decirlo una vez más:

“ _Nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero – tu Gregory”._

El sonido de la ducha dejó de sonar. Se le acabó el tiempo. Dejó bolígrafo y nota delicadamente sobre la mesa, al lado del abrigo de Mycroft, y se puso el suyo rápidamente. Se aseguró de que la pistola estaba bien enfundada y a mano. No caería sin pelear.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, sin mirar atrás.

  
  


* * *

 

Las coordenadas del GPS le llevaron hasta un amarradero abandonado en la orilla izquierda del Támesis. Había una alta puerta de hierro con grandes letras rotas de neón encima que decían: “Amarraderos Hermitage”. Frenó frente a la puerta y apagó primero el motor y luego las luces. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua del río e iluminaba las estrechas pasarelas de madera sobre el Támesis. Unos botes viejos y tan oxidados como la puerta flotaban cerca de la carretera, dando una imagen de paz que Greg no sentía en absoluto. No sabía qué esperar, así que se aseguró una vez más de que la pistola estuviera completamente cargada antes de salir del coche. Cuanto más esperara, peor. No podía permitirse el lujo de dar media vuelta y volver a casa, acurrucarse bajo las sabanas con Mycroft y ver el amanecer juntos desde la ventana. Lo estaba haciendo por él, para librarle de ese criminal loco que les tenía en su punto de mira desde hacía demasiado tiempo. No iba a parar hasta matar a alguno de los dos y, por suerte o por desgracia, le había tocado a Greg. Por mucho que doliera tenía que asumir esa responsabilidad.

Dejó el coche abierto, ya no le preocupaba que se lo pudieran robar. El leve vaho de su aliento le tapaba la cara con cada respiración. No se oía nada aparte de sus pasos sobre la gravilla, el chirrido de la puerta oxidada abriéndose, el murmurllo del agua chocando contra el casco de los viejos botes. La madera crujía bajo su peso, algunos tablones estaban podridos a causa de la humedad. Miró a su alrededor pero una nube cubrió la luna en ese momento y todo se oscureció. Agarró con fuerza la culata de la pistola, nervioso. Estaba demasiado expuesto y vulnerable ante Moriarty, si de repente le disparara sería un tiro fácil. Esperó con el corazón en un puño hasta que la luna se mostró de nuevo. Y entonces le vio.

Una figura solitaria estaba al final de una de las pasarelas de espaldas a él. Se acercó lentamente, intentando no llamar la atención. Unos metros más y conseguiría un tiro seguro, solo necesitaba que su corazón se calmase un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar que sus instintos de policía tomaran el control. Respiró hondo, aguantó hasta cuatro, soltó lentamente. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para que su truco funcionase pero solo tenía una oportunidad, no podía esperar. Levantó el arma con las dos manos, apuntando por la mirilla. El casi inaudible ruido de cuando quitas el seguro resonó en el sepulcro que era el amarradero, alertando a la figura de su presencia.

—Tienes un don especial para arruinar nuestras citas—dijo la voz que había plagado sus pesadillas en las últimas semanas—. Tienes que dejarte llevar, que surja la emoción. Esto es demasiado predecible.

Moriarty se dio la vuelta hasta estar de espaldas al río, pero Greg no bajó el arma. Apuntó a la cabeza.

—Ya he tenido suficiente emoción en los últimos meses como para varias vidas.

Tenía que disparar, era el mejor momento. Pero su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y no veía bien, estaba demasiado oscuro. Tensó el dedo del gatillo pero no llegó a presionarlo del todo. Parecía demasiado fácil, los dos solos sin nada ni nadie alrededor, solamente agua. No se terminaba de creer que el mismo Moriarty que orquestó varios de los mayores crímenes internacionales estuviera ahí, desprotegido, arriesgándose a que le disparara.

—Sinceramente, no sé que han visto en ti mentes tan brillantes como la de Diventare o el Hombre de Hielo—Moriarty se movió por el borde de la pasarela, paseando, lo que le puso más alerta—. Me gusta poner motes, ¿sabes?—le dijo en tono confidencial—. Aunque sus mentes no son tan brillantes como la mía. Tus hermanos Holmes juntos son los únicos que se acercan un poquito.

Volvió a tensar el dedo sobre el gatillo, siguiendo su pequeño vaivén con la pistola. Debía tener un as en la manga, alguien que les estuviera observando sin ser visto. Un francotirador sería lo más lógico, en cuanto algo saliera mal le dispararían y todo se acabaría en un momento. Tenía que hacerle hablar, intentar descubrir el verdadero plan.

—La gente normal sois tan adorables, como pequeños cachorros—dijo Moriarty de improvisto, con una voz aburrida completamente distinta a la de antes—. Os creéis que no me doy cuenta de lo que pensáis. ¡Es tan aburrido!

—¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?—preguntó Greg para hacer tiempo, para que hablase. Si fuera como Lindström no habría problema, a ese hombre le gustaba demasiado oírse hablar. Pero Moriarty era más como un niño. O simplemente estaba más loco que los demás.

Moriarty se rió de su pregunta.

—¿Lo ves? Todo es aburrido. Hasta ser el mayor criminal de la historia aburre. Acuden a mí con sus insignificantes problemas—dijo impostando mucho la voz—. Pero ya nada es divertido. Lo tengo todo al alcance de la mano y sigo sin sentir nada.

La ira cegó a Greg por un momento. El odio y la repulsión que sintió en la habitación de hotel contra Lindström no se podía comparar a lo que sentía en ese momento. Sus manos estaban paralizadas pero sus labios no.

—¿Ni siquiera te divierte matarme buscando venganza?—gritó sin contener la rabia que tenía dentro—. Vas a ganar tu puñetero juego y aun así dices que te aburres. Por dios, que no eres un crío.

Algo tuvo que llamar la atención de Moriarty porque dejó de hacer equilibrios en el borde para mirarle de frente. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cara por completo y el miedo eclipsó por un momento la ira. Por primera vez sintió que se estaba enfrentando a un verdadero loco. Empezó en un susurro pero terminó gritando la última palabra:

—¡Morir es lo que la gente hace!

Pero aun a pesar de los gritos y del miedo, no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

—Al igual que tu hermano.

Realmente estaba enfadando a Moriarty, se le veía en la cara. No había sido lo mejor que pudo haber dicho pero si no lo hacía, explotaría. Estaba a punto de morir, no podía estropear aún más la situación. En parte era liberador poder decir lo que quisieras sin temor a las consecuencias pero a la vez el instinto de supervivencia seguía ahí presente, gritándole que diera media vuelta y echara a correr lo más rápido posible. Había una parte de él que le recriminaba el no haber hablado con Mycroft o Sherlock para crear un plan de emergencia, una pequeña posibilidad de acabar con un “final feliz”. La otra le recordaba que con Moriarty no había más opciones que las que él te daba, solo tenía que recordar los últimos meses de su vida.

—Has sido un agradable entretenimiento, no lo negaré—dijo Moriarty repentinamente calmado—. Cuando planeé mi venganza estuve a punto de poner a Sherlock en tu lugar. Una cosa entre hermanos, tú no lo entenderías. Habría sido más divertido jugar con él que contigo, ¡la de planes que tenía en la cabeza! ¿Sabes lo que me habría encantado? Organizar un triple atraco, entregarme y que me declararan inocente. Oh, la cara que se le quedaría a Sherlock...

Greg no quería imaginarse qué habría ocurrido con Sherlock. Le habría metido de lleno en un caso imposible de resolver, un uno contra uno. ¿Habría intentado destruir su reputación, como Lindström intentó con él, o habría encontrado algo de su pasado con lo que hacerle miserable, como con Diventare? ¿Habría muerto, igual que él estaba a punto de hacer?

—¿Por qué me elegiste, entonces?

—Porque quería saber si el corazón del Hombre de Hielo se podía derretir. Si hubiera sido tan inhumano como quiere hacer creer, siempre habría podido empezar de nuevo. O podía haber utilizado este preciso momento para mataros a los dos y destruir a Mycroft completamente. ¿Verdad, Sherly?

Tardó en comprenderlo. Allí estaban solo ellos dos, no tenía sentido que nombrara a Sherlock. A no ser...

—Espero que la verdadera razón no sea porque me subestimaste, Moriarty—dijo la voz de Sherlock a su espalda.

Greg entró en pánico. Sus brazos empezaban a doler de lo tensos que estaban sujetando la pistola con la que apuntaba a Moriarty, pero era tan buena su posición que se obligó a no moverse cuando sintió a Sherlock detrás de él.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó Greg en voz baja para que Moriarty no lo oyera, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Oh, por favor—se quejó Moriarty—. Estoy a cinco metros y puedo ver que tienes un botón falso. ¿Cómo podéis ser tan... simples las personas normales? ¿Qué tenéis dentro de vuestras cabezas?

No, no se había dado cuenta. Intentaba pensar algún momento en el que hubiera dejado a Sherlock solo con su abrigo pero era tal la ansiedad que era incapaz. Deseaba que solo fuera un localizador y que no tuviera vídeo ni micrófono que Mycroft pudiera llegar a ver. No quería que le viera morir.

—Vete, Sherlock—dijo Greg sin apartar la mirada de Moriarty.

—Moriarty tiene razón—comentó Sherlock—. Su corazón no aguantaría si te ocurriese algo. No voy a dejar que se convierta en una cáscara vacía por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo que mi culpa?—casi gritó Greg apartando momentáneamente la mirada y la pistola de su objetivo, pero no el tiempo suficiente como para que Moriarty se pensara que había desaparecido el peligro—. ¿Es que no has prestado atención a lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses o qué?

—Me habría gustado tener una partida contigo—le dijo Sherlock a Moriarty, ignorándole—. Es difícil encontrar una mente como la mía.

—¿Y encima le cumplimentas?—preguntó Greg incrédulo.

—Créeme, Sherly: mi mente es única. Mycroft no pudo adivinar que yo estaba detrás de las esquelas de mi hermano y es mucho más inteligente que tú. No tenías ninguna posibilidad. Los dos solo servís para hacerle sufrir el resto de su vida. Y vais a cumplir con vuestro cometido de la forma más deliciosa. Oh, cuánto llevo esperando este momento.

Entonces, sin que Greg supiera decir exactamente de dónde lo sacó, Moriarty les apuntó con un revólver. El agua del Támesis agitó violentamente los botes que tenían al lado, y aun a pesar del susto nadie se movió. Los brazos le dolían tanto que empezaron a temblar. Una gota de sudor caía por su frente y sintió otra por su espalda, mojando la camisa. El corazón martilleaba fuertemente. Los segundos se le hacían eternos, no aguantaría mucho más sin que ocurriera algo.

Un disparo ensordecedor le paralizó.

Sherlock, a su lado, soltó un grito y cayó al suelo.

—¡Sherlock!—gritó alguien a lo lejos.

—¡Genial, el invitado de honor ha llegado en el mejor momento!—se rió Moriarty.

Aterrorizado Greg se giró hacia la puerta de hierro. Mycroft iba corriendo hacia ellos. No, no podía permitirlo. Con la voz más autoritaria que pudo, gritó:

—¡No te muevas!

Mycroft paró de golpe, sin apartar la mirada horrorizada de Sherlock que se estaba retorciendo de dolor a su lado. Lo único que podía oír era la risa maníaca de Moriarty. Era una pesadilla.

Por primera vez desde que llegó allí bajó la pistola y se arrodilló junto a Sherlock, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos, buscando dónde le había dado la bala. Había una gran mancha de sangre en el muslo izquierdo y los gritos que Sherlock seguía haciendo no eran normales. Los reconocía muy bien. Rebuscó desesperado en los bolsillos de la gabardina de Sherlock buscando el antídoto, conociendo a Moriarty la bala tendría una dosis mortal de veneno.

—¿Dónde está?—musitaba desesperado una y otra vez.

Buscó en los de fuera, los de dentro, en el pantalón, pero no había nada. Moriarty se rió más fuerte y Greg no lo pudo soportar más. Ya no era una cuestión de moral o ética, ya no importaba su honor como policía. Era Sherlock, y Mycroft, lo que pudo ser y nunca sería, el odio hacia ese hombre y todo lo que representaba. Se acercó rápidamente a Moriarty con la pistola en alto, apuntándole en la cabeza sujetando la pistola solo con la mano derecha.

—¿Dónde está el antídoto?—le gritó cuando estuvo a menos de cinco pasos.

Oyó que Mycroft gritaba su nombre, pero nada podía detenerle.

Tres pasos, se aseguró de que la pistola seguía con el seguro quitado.

Dos pasos, le volvió a preguntar sin obtener ninguna respuesta, solo más risas histéricas.

Un paso, apoyó la pistola en la frente de Moriarty. Las risas pararon y le miró a los ojos, esos ojos marrones que parecían estar muertos.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó una última vez en voz baja, seguro de que Moriarty notaba el aliento en su cara.

—Adiós, Lestrade.

Lo vivió como si ocurriera a cámara lenta. Primero notó el impacto en su muñeca izquierda y después escuchó el disparo. Moriarty le empujó hacia el borde de la pasarela donde su pie chocó con algo que apresó su tobillo y le hizo perder pie. La caída se le hizo eterna y cuando por fin chocó contra la helada superficie, la cuerda tiró de él hacia abajo. Sus pulmones estaban casi sin aire por el impacto, su ropa se había pegado a él añadiéndole más peso y la pistola se escapó de entre sus dedos. Luchó todo lo que pudo, no paró de agitar la pierna para intentar librarse de la cuerda, los brazos para intentar subir a la superficie, pero era inútil. Sus músculos dolían demasiado por la tensión de antes y por el frío del agua, sus pulmones ardían y había tragado tanta agua que la sentía hasta dentro de su nariz.

Solo podía pensar en Mycroft, le había escuchado gritar su nombre antes de caer. Por lo menos moriría feliz, él sería lo último que escucharía en su vida.

 


	38. Capítulo 38

Todo era agua: en los pulmones, en la boca, en la nariz. Salía de él sin parar, haciendo que todo su interior quemara. Pero también había aire. Cuanto más tosía, más aire entraba en sus pulmones. Así que tosió. Tosió tanto que creyó que echaría algún órgano interno por la boca hasta que todo fue aire puro y limpio. Abrió los ojos al oscuro cielo. Sus ojos también ardían pero tenía los músculos de su cuerpo tan agarrotados que ni siquiera podía restregárselos para ver mejor. Algo naranja se movía a su alrededor. Intentó enfocar la mirada pero solo veía un borrón. Al final reconoció que era una persona cuando la cara de una desconocida le empezó a hacer preguntas. Sí, milagrosamente estaba bien, no necesitaba nada. Le ayudaron a sentarse y aunque le seguían preguntando solo tenía ojos para lo que había delante.

Mycroft estaba de pie a pocos metros, empapado y con una manta naranja cubriéndole los hombros. Llevaba el viejo pantalón de deporte que usaba para estar en casa y unos zapatos de traje, pero aun con ese extraño conjunto imponía respeto. Le estaba gritando a alguien trajeado a quien Greg no pudo ver la cara por estar de espaldas pero en seguida desvió la mirada hacia él. Su rostro cambió en un segundo, jamás le vio tan aliviado.

Pasó de largo del hombre trajeado y, en solo unas zancadas, se arrodilló junto a él apartando a los paramédicos. Le abrazó tan fuertemente que el corazón de Greg iba a explotar de felicidad. Estaba vivo. ¡Los dos estaban vivos! Le abrazó igual de fuerte y afortunadamente nadie se atrevió a separarles. Ahora que le tenía entre sus brazos no podía soltarle, ni aunque cayera un meteorito. Sabía que Mycroft estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Ambos se aferraron al otro, aunque la fuerza fallaba un poco en las manos de Greg. Ya no sabía si sus ojos y su interior escocían por el agua o porque estaba llorando de alivio y felicidad.

En algún momento pusieron una manta también sobre los hombros de Greg, solo se dio cuenta cuando se separó de Mycroft después de que su cuerpo y su mente se tranquilizaron lo suficiente, cuando realmente asimiló que estaban vivos. Mycroft, por su parte, intentó recomponerse de su pública expresión de sentimientos. Puso su cara de político lo mejor que pudo, pero Greg sabía mejor que nadie que era pura fachada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sherlock está bien?

Mycroft asintió lentamente y Greg se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviado. A un gesto de Mycroft todos los paramédicos se fueron y no habló hasta que estuvieron solos, sentados en la pasarela de madera. Era un poco incómodo pero las noticias eran mucho más importantes que su comodidad.

—John le inyectó el antídoto y van de camino al hospital. Estaba despierto y estable cuando se fueron..

—¿Moriarty?—preguntó en voz baja sin poder contener la curiosidad.

—Se disparó en la boca después de empujarte. He visto cómo recogían su cadáver del agua. Está muerto, me he asegurado de ello.

Entonces Greg se dio cuenta de algo. Poco a poco se palmó a sí mismo, pero aparte de un dolor normal en los músculos no sentía nada más. No sentía ninguna bala dentro de su cuerpo ni mucho menos el efecto del veneno. Mycroft debió entenderle solo con los gestos porque se acercó a él y suavemente, con el toque más íntimo y romántico que recordaba de él, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos de la mano izquierda y le levantó el brazo de tal forma que la muñeca quedase justo delante de él.

El reloj de Mycroft. Estaba destrozado, lo único intacto eran las correas. Se miraron a los ojos, Greg con palabras en la boca y lágrimas en los ojos. Eran demasiadas emociones como para contenerse, pero quería borrar esa expresión de dolor de la cara de Mycroft.

—Me gustaba mucho ese reloj—intentó bromear.

Mycroft, con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, acercó sus manos entrelazadas a sus labios y con los ojos cerrados le dio dos besos, uno en el dorso y otro en los nudillos. Eran las expresiones más sinceras que Greg jamás le había visto mostrar.

—Te compraré todos los que quieras.

Se quedaron así, Mycroft dándole besos a su mano y al reloj, hasta que Greg se empezó a quejar de la dureza de los tablones de madera. Se ayudaron mutuamente a ponerse de pie y lentamente, con las manos aún entrelazadas, fueron hacia la alta puerta de hierro donde al otro lado había tanto coches de policía como ambulancias. La conocida figura de Bickerton se acercó a ellos y jamás pensó que se alegraría tanto de ver a su superior. Mycroft dejó ir su mano con un apretón y le recolocó suavemente la manta sobre los hombros.

—Voy a contactar con el doctor Watson para decirle que estás bien. Se fue muy preocupado. Y Sherlock también—añadió unos segundos después, como si no estuviera seguro de decirlo. Pero Greg se alegró, por mucho que a veces quisiera darle un puñetazo seguía siendo un amigo muy importante.

Mycroft se fue antes de que Bickerton llegara a su lado. Tenía la ropa totalmente arrugada, media camisa asomando por fuera del pantalón y algunos botones abrochados en el sitio equivocado. Además llevaba un abrigo demasiado pequeño para él que parecía... ¿Era eso un abrigo de mujer?

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Sorprendido de estar vivo.

Era una sensación que no había que explicarle a otro policía, todos los de la profesión lo experimentaban alguna vez. No era la primera que Greg tenía que lidiar con ello pero había estado tan seguro de que iba a morir, tan seguro de que no vería el sol otra vez ni a Mycroft...

—Moriarty...

—Muerto—dijo Greg seguro de sí mismo, tanto como si lo hubiera visto en persona. Tenía la palabra de Mycroft y eso era más que suficiente—. Definitivamente muerto.

Bickerton asintió unas cuantas veces, se le veía aliviado. Llevaba arrastrando el caso de Colonel casi desde el principio de su carrera y seguramente se había quitado un peso de encima. Aún más cuando todos estaban bien, vivos. Greg estaba vivo. Seguía sin creérselo.

—Gracias, Greg.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y no solo eso, sino que tenía tendida la mano esperando a que se la estrechara. El mayor y más sincero gesto de agradecimiento que había recibido jamás de ese hombre y se alegraba de poder aceptarlo. Le estrechó la mano con toda la fuerza que su mano le permitía.

—Espero no haber estropeado una reunión familiar. Quizá alguna mujer eche en falta su abrigo.

Bickerton se rió, llamando la atención de unos agentes que tenían cerca.

—Es el de mi mujer, agarré lo primero que vi cuando me explicaron la situación. De verdad, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien. Si no hubiera sido por el amigo del Primer Ministro... Asegúrate de agradecérselo bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tanto le extrañó ese comentario que ni siquiera le contestó cuando se despidió de él, por una vez no sería él el que tuviera que rellenar informes. Se giró para observar a Mycroft, que estaba fuera del cordón policial hablando por teléfono. Era cierto, estaba mojado. La última vez que le vio estaba en tierra, muy alejado de ellos tres. Él cayó al agua, Moriarty le seguiría poco después y Mycroft... ¿Qué hizo Mycroft? ¿Se aseguró primero de que Sherlock estuviera bien o saltó directamente al agua a ayudarle? Ni siquiera sabía si Mycroft sabía nadar, desde luego sí sabía que no soportaba el ejercicio físico. Pero en otras ocasiones ya demostró que por él corría si hacía falta, en una situación como aquella no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de saltar. Probablemente Mycroft contaba con que tenía problemas para salir del agua a causa del veneno, pero recordaba el peso de la cuerda como si aún la tuviera ahí atada. No la pudo haber cortado bajo el agua.

Había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza pero decidió dejarlas a un lado cuando vio que Mycroft volvía con él. Tenía el resto de su vida para saber qué había ocurrido y eso le hizo sonreír. Una vida que se aseguraría de pasar junto a Mycroft.

—¿Están bien?—le preguntó a Mycroft.

—Sherlock está en quirófano. John convenció a los médicos de anestesiarle en la ambulancia porque quería volver, no les dejaba hacer su trabajo.

—Entonces sí, estará bien—dijo Greg con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tenemos que ir de todas maneras.

—No sin antes volver a casa a bañarnos y ponernos ropa limpia. Me tendrán al tanto de la condición de Sherlock, podemos tomárnoslo con calma.

Lo bueno de ser Detective Inspector, de tener colgando del brazo a uno de los hombres más importantes del país, de haber estado en la escena de un crimen extraoficial cuya existencia solo conocían unos privilegiados, era que nadie les impidió marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible. Su cuerpo empezaba a notar los efectos de todo lo que había ocurrido y sospechaba que como mínimo tendría una pulmonía si no hacía caso a Mycroft. Quería meterse en una bañera llena de agua caliente y humeante como a él tanto le gustaba, que su piel doliera por el drástico cambio de temperatura. Deseaba sentir. Le daba igual el qué, solo quería sentirse vivo.

El chófer de Mycroft, Tim, les llevó rápidamente a la casa de Mycroft. Antes de que salieran del coche, cuando llegaron a su destino, Tim les dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que se alegraba de que estuvieran bien. Greg no sabía hasta qué punto Tim estaba al tanto de la situación, pero como vio que Mycroft seguía demasiado conmocionado como para enfrentarse a más emociones que las suyas propias, se encargó de hacerle saber que los dos agradecían el sentimiento con un caluroso apretón en el hombro.

Entraron en silencio, y en silencio fueron a la habitación principal para desvestirse rápidamente. Mycroft llenó la bañera de agua mientras Greg se dedicaba a buscar ropa cómoda para los dos, o al menos algo para Mycroft que no fueran sus dichosos trajes. Dejó sobre la cama unos pantalones vaqueros que él se llevó allí hacía unas semanas, esperando que a Mycroft le sentaran bien, y una simple camisa blanca sin chalecos ni conjuntos caros. Sacó para él su otro par de pantalones deportivos a juego con la chaqueta del Manchester. El agua seguía corriendo, el ambiente completamente tenso y en silencio, así que se dedicó a sacar todos los objetos de los bolsillos de la ropa mojada. La tarjeta de Mycroft que se había llevado estaba empapada pero la dejó encima de la mesilla para que se secara, aofrtunadamente era de tan buena calidad que aún se podía leer. Los teléfonos móviles estaban inutilizables, por supuesto, y su cartera debía estar en el fondo del Támesis. Si cancelar tarjetas de crédito y obtener nuevas era el precio a pagar por seguir vivo, no se quejaba en absoluto.

Sin nada más que hacer entró en el cuarto de baño. Mycroft estaba sentado en el borde de la ancha bañera, midiendo la temperatura del agua con la mano. Llevaba puesto el albornoz que Greg olvidó que tenía en su casa, Mycroft se apropió de él a partir de la segunda noche que pasaron juntos. La palidez de su piel resaltaba con el azul oscuro de la tela, los escasos pelos pelirrojos de su cuerpo se notaban más que de costumbre por el contraste. Tenía una expresión seria y pensativa mientras echaba unas sales de baño con olor a lavanda. Cuando empezaron a formarse las burbujas Greg colgó su albornoz en el gancho de detrás de la puerta y se puso de pie dentro de la bañera. El agua no estaba tan caliente como a él le gustaría pero mientras Mycroft se encontrara a gusto no le importaba.

A medida que los músculos iban entrando en el agua, protestaban. Era la misma sensación que cuando tenía que darse baños especiales durante la rehabilitación, el choque de temperatura sería bueno para sus músculos. Abrió las piernas bajo el agua y con un gesto le indicó a Mycroft que se uniera a él. Dejó caer el albornoz a sus pies y se sentó entre sus piernas, haciendo que el agua llegara peligrosamente al borde. Instintivamente Greg le rodeó con los brazos e hizo que se apoyara en su pecho, necesitaba sentirle cerca en ese momento. Mycroft acariciaba sus brazos lentamente y Greg, cerrando los ojos, respiró muy profundamente, permitiéndose relajarse por primera vez desde hacía semanas.

—Por fin se acabó—dijo Greg rompiendo el silencio, pero no la tensión.

Mycroft no le contestó, solo siguió acariciándole. No sabía qué era lo que rondaba por su cabeza, qué le hacía estar tan taciturno, así que intentó animarle dándole un masaje en los hombros. Mycroft dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y Greg aprovechó para besar su esbelto cuello. Hacía mucho que no se dejaban llevar de esa manera para crear ambiente y Greg pensó que no había mejor momento para ello. Si Mycroft no quería hablar, le haría gemir. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirle más que en cualquier otro momento.

Aumentó la presión de sus dedos, que con el calor del agua recuperaron gran parte de su fuerza. Recorrió los hombros, la base del cuello, parte de la espalda, mientras con sus labios le besaba y le mordía en esa parte detrás de la oreja que tenía tan sensible. Mycroft respiraba cada vez más deprisa y entrecortadamente, reprimiendo cualquier tipo de sonido cuando Greg hacía algo que realmente le gustaba. Eso no podía ser. Movió las manos hacia delante, hacia su torso, y le acarició haciendo movimientos en zig-zag, desde el ombligo hasta el cuello. Mycroft debió notar su incipiente erección en la espalda porque empezó a restregar su espalda contra él, creando una deliciosa fricción. Quería más, pero estaba decidido a que los dos disfrutaran de ese momento.

Acarició los muslos de Mycroft, el interior, las ingles, evitando por completo la entrepierna. Empujó sus piernas hacia afuera, todo lo que la bañera lo permitía, y ahí fue cuando rozó la erección de Mycroft. Por su cuenta propia flexionó las piernas hasta que las rodillas salieron completamente del agua y Greg le agarró con más fuerza, recorriéndolo en un puño de arriba abajo, jugando con el prepucio de la forma que a Mycroft le hacía perder la razón. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, presionó el desagüe de la bañera para levantar el moderno tapón y poco a poco el agua fue desapareciendo. Les quitó la espuma restante con el grifo de la ducha.

—Vamos a la cama—le dijo al oído con la voz más sugestiva que pudo.

Se secaron el uno al otro acariciando, provocando. Mycroft se arrodilló para secarle las piernas y la visión sola era suficiente para correrse. Afortunadamente Mycroft ni siquiera sopló sobre su erección, solo la tocó con la toalla y el tacto áspero le calmó un poco. Cuando terminaron Greg se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación y rebuscó en su mesilla hasta encontrar lo que quería, el lubricante y un condón. Los dos eran sin olor ni sabor, la lavanda aún permanecía en su piel y quería que fuera lo único que oliera esa vez. Se acercó a Mycroft para darle un beso antes de entregarle las dos cosas con gran expectación.

—¿Estás seguro?—le preguntó Mycroft algo preocupado.

Greg se encargó de quitarle las dudas con muchos besos, acercándoles a la cama poco a poco, y llevando a Mycroft consigo cuando se dejó caer sobre ella.

—Lo quiero. Te necesito—le susurró al oído, acariciando con su aliento el lugar que le hacía estremecer de placer—. Por favor.

Se tomó el gemido de Mycroft como un sí. Se recolocaron en el centro de la cama y Mycroft tiró toda la ropa limpia al suelo con más ímpetu del que le había visto nunca. Sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso y Greg se aseguraría de que disfrutara todo lo posible. Abrió las piernas para mostrarle la entrada y Mycroft, como si estuviera poseído, se lanzó.

Empezó con un dedo, como siempre. Pero el cuerpo de Greg ya estaba acostumbrado así que rápidamente metió el segundo. Le abrió con los dedos, moviéndolos en distintas direcciones para acostumbrarle rápidamente. Seguía siendo una sensación extraña, como si tuviera que expulsar algo.

—Más—le rogó a Mycroft tapándose la cara con el brazo de la vergüenza.

Pensó que con un tercer dedo se sentiría diferente, pero lo que no esperó fue que quitara los dedos por completo. Miró a Mycroft por debajo del brazo, estaba concentrado en echar suficiente lubricante sobre los dedos. Se dio cuenta de que le miraba y le sonrió para tranquilizarle antes de acercar su mano a la entrada. Le acarició el muslo con delicadeza antes de empezar. Cuando sintió la punta de los tres dedos a la vez reprimió un quejido, aunque gracias a la preparación de antes era soportable. No podía comprender cómo a Mycroft le gustaba tanto, sobre todo sin mucho lubricante en ocasiones especiales. Debían haber gastado medio bote ya y Greg seguía sin disfrutarlo completamente, pero los dos lo necesitaban. Era la primera vez, quizá con más práctica...

—Aguanta, aún queda lo mejor—le dijo Mycroft con la voz entrecortada y poniendo una pierna sobre su hombro para acomodarse mejor.

Fue introduciendo los tres dedos a la vez poco a poco y era bastante más fácil de lo que creyó, entraron fácilmente gracias a la preparación y al lubricante. Los fue sacando y metiendo hasta que los sintió completamente dentro. Se sentía extrañamente bien. Lleno. Pero aún faltaba algo. Sin embargo cuando los empezó a mover dentro de él, uno de ellos rozó algo que le hizo ver estrellas. Soltó un agudo gemido de placer y Mycroft se rió contra su pierna, moviendo los dedos de igual forma para que volviera a sentir ese placer.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?—le preguntó Mycroft sonriendo y él solo pudo asentir fervientemente mientras gemía una y otra vez cada vez que rozaba su próstata.

Ponía la presión justa y necesaria, ni tan poco como para apenas sentirlo ni demasiado como para ser abrumador. Recorría el bulto con los dedos, de arriba abajo, enviando un impulso directamente hacia la punta de su pene cada vez. Durante un segundo fue consciente de sí mismo, meneando las caderas sin control y gimiendo como pocas veces lo había hecho. Él solía ser silencioso en la cama pero con Mycroft parecía ser algo imposible, fuera cual fuera la situación.

—Eres perfecto, hermoso—oyó que murmuraba contra su pierna, dándole besos entre palabras—. No aguanto más, Gregory. Por favor, por favor...—no reconocía su voz, tan rota por los estímulos y el placer.

—Sí, dios, date prisa—le exigió.

Rápidamente sacó los dedos y se sintió extrañamente vacío. Vio a Mycroft romper cuidadosamente el envoltorio del condón y ponérselo con otra generosa cantidad de lubricante.

—Sería más fácil para ti si te das la vuelta.

—No—dijo Greg rotundamente rodeando su cuello, atrayéndole lo suficiente como para darle un beso—. Quiero verte.

Mycroft asintió y se posicionó con cuidado. Metió un dedo varias veces más para asegurarse y, guiándose con una mano, le penetró poco a poco. Era justo lo que necesitaba, sentirle dentro. Sentir el ardor en su entrada, sentirse lleno, poseído, amado, único, vivo. Empezó un lento vaivén hasta que le tuvo completamente dentro y Greg no pudo aguantar más.

—Me salvaste—gimió Greg.

Mycroft dejó de moverse por unos segundos, con una expresión que indicaba que era demasiado pensar y follarle a la vez. Greg se empaló para darle a entender que no parara y Mycroft recuperó el ritmo.

—Tú saltaste al agua para salvarme.

Mycroft asintió varias veces y aumentó el ritmo, haciéndolo aún más íntimo para los dos. Greg gimió otra vez cuando Mycroft rozó su próstata, pero seguía sin ser suficiente para que perdiera el control.

—La cuerda. ¿Cómo...?

Mycroft le besó desesperadamente y empezó a mover las caderas frenéticamente, como si fuera un animal. Sonrió dentro del beso al darse cuenta que aunque él no había perdido el control, se lo había hecho perder a Mycroft. Jadeaban en la boca del otro, dándose besos para calmar lo que tenían en su interior. Sentía el tumulto de emociones de Mycroft: la preocupación, el alivio, el desahogo, la felicidad, el amor. Llegó un punto en el que no sabía si lo que sentía era suyo o de alguna manera lo estaba compartiendo con Mycroft. Se miraron a los ojos, solo existían los ojos azules de Mycroft, la sensación de cada centímetro de su pene moviéndose dentro de él, el sonido de piel contra piel, los jadeos, el placer del otro. Puro placer. No existía nada más.

—El nudo—jadeó Mycroft—. Era fácil de deshacer.

Todo era muy intenso. Greg rodeó a Mycroft con sus piernas, moviendo el ángulo para que... Sí, ahí. Ahí era perfecto. Quizá lo gritó cuando vio las estrellas, no lo sabía. Justo le estaba dando en ese punto perfecto, su pene era muchísimo mejor que los dedos. No era solo la explosión de placer cada vez que acertaba con la punta en el bulto, era la presión del resto de su pene dentro de él. Una y otra vez, creando esas magníficas sensaciones que le harían explotar en cualquier momento.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía un brazo rodeando el cuello de Mycroft y la otra mano aferrándose al cabecero de la cama. Los muslos le empezaban a doler por el esfuerzo de levantar parte de su cuerpo en el aire para que siguiera embistiéndole en el sitio perfecto. Mycroft tenía la cara totalmente roja y bajaba hasta el cuello. Quería lamerlo pero no podía moverse sin estropear el precario equilibrio de los dos. Su durísima erección rebotaba en su estómago y solo eso era suficiente para correrse si quisiera. Los dos empezaban a resollar por el esfuerzo, su pene le decía que era el momento perfecto para terminar pero el resto de su cuerpo sentía tanto placer y estaba tan conectado a Mycroft que no quería perder la sensación. No sabía qué hacer.

—No... No aguanto...—dijo Mycroft entre dientes con un gran esfuerzo.

—Tócame. Córrete conmigo, vamos.

Solo un roce fue suficiente. Sintió como una placentera corriente eléctrica desde su próstata hasta la punta de su pene, de donde empezó a salir semen. Su estómago se empapó en unos pocos segundos. Mycroft le embistió una vez más y se quedó quieto, con una profunda expresión de placer. Se dejó caer a su lado, jadeando, y Greg empezó a sentir el letargo postorgásmico en los músculos. Cuando el pene flácido de Mycroft salió de él se sintió vacío pero contento, su cuerpo se quejaba con felicidad.

—Lo siento—susurró Greg en cuanto tuvo el suficiente aliento como para hablar.

La tensión había desaparecido, ahora podían mantener una conversación. Sería muy íntima y sincera, sobre todo después de lo que habían sentido, a Greg no le cabía la menor duda. Lo que no sabía era cómo acabaría pero sentía tantos remordimientos que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar. Arriesgarse. Habían superado muchas cosas juntos, seguramente podían superar una más.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó Mycroft acariciándole el pecho.

—Te di un ultimátum exigiéndote que no me volvieras a ocultar nada y yo ni siquiera pensé en decirte que iba a encontrarme con Moriarty. Tomé esa decisión hace semanas y nunca...—dejó las palabras en el aire, reorganizando sus pensamientos—. Si te lo hubiera dicho podríamos haber creado un plan. Insistí en que fuéramos un equipo y aun así actué por mi cuenta.

Mycroft le dio un beso en el hombro antes de hablar.

—Yo también pude haberte dicho algo, no es responsabilidad tuya. Ninguno de los dos pensamos con claridad en estas últimas semanas. Estaba aterrorizado, Gregory. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió tenderle una trampa a Moriarty. Si no hubiera sido por Sherlock, que te tenía localizado en todo momento, jamás habría sabido qué hacer cuando vi tu nota.

Se imaginó el miedo y el dolor de Mycroft en ese momento. Él habría actuado igual.

—Lo siento—repitió una vez más poniéndose de lado para mirar de frente a Mycroft—. Solo pensaba en que si moría, Moriarty te dejaría en paz.

—Y me habría convertido en una cáscara vacía.

Greg sonrió y, llevando una mano de Mycroft a su boca, la besó. Le encantaba el olor a lavanda en su piel.

—Sherlock dijo lo mismo antes de que le disparara. Dijo que no lo permitiría.

Mycroft se quitó el condón usado y lo tiró a la papelera que tenía siempre al lado de la cama, odiaba tener que levantarse para limpiar. También solía tener toallas, y en esa ocasión cogió una para quitarle el semen del estómago y los restos de lubricante en su entrada. Greg reprimió un quejido cuando le rozó con la tela.

—¿Te duele?—preguntó Mycroft preocupado.

—No, solo está más sensible que de costumbre—se volvió a Mycroft para darle un beso en los labios—. Me ha gustado mucho.

—A mí también—admitió Mycroft dándole otro beso.

—Pero solo para ocasiones especiales. Hoy necesitaba...

—Lo sé—le cortó Mycroft, que estaba terminando de limpiarle—, yo me sentía igual.

Greg suspiró, intentando aligerar la presión de su pecho. Aunque Mycroft se estuviera comportando así de adorable con él, aunque también hubiera sido una noche espantosa para él, seguía sintiéndose mal.

—Mycroft, yo...

—Basta, Gregory—volvió a cortarle Mycroft esta vez con un tono más severo—. Los dos hicimos lo que creímos que era lo mejor y afortunadamente todos estamos vivos. Se terminó, no tienes que seguir pensando en ello.

—¡Pero no te conté nada, Mycroft!—exclamó Greg incorporándose rápidamente. Le dolía un poco el trasero por lo que delicadamente se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama—. ¡Ahí está el problema!

Mycroft se sentó a su lado y le cogió de las manos. Le miró a los ojos durante todo el discurso, sin apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo:

—En los últimos meses yo te he ocultado muchísimas cosas y aun así estás aquí, conmigo. Me has perdonado todos mis errores y es justo que yo hiciera lo mismo si lo considerara un error. Te puedes sentir egoísta, eso es algo que tú tienes que superar, pero nadie, jamás, me ha considerado tan valioso como para hacer lo que tú has hecho por mí. Si hubiera salido mal, si Moriarty te hubiera matado, me habría culpado a mí el resto de mi vida, no a ti. Actuamos como actuamos, hicimos lo que hicimos y eso no se puede cambiar. Lo que sí podemos cambiar es la forma en la que llevaremos nuestra relación a partir de ahora. Te prometo que jamás volveré a ocultar información que te concierna a ti directamente, ni que te pondré en la situación de tener que ocultarme nada. Quiero ser la persona en la que más confíes y también te prometo que jamás tendrás que pasar por la odisea de estos últimos meses. No merezco todas las oportunidades que me has dado, ni que me ames, pero por algún motivo lo haces y simplemente por eso soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

No sabía si reír o llorar, si decirle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza o demostrárselo con otro orgasmo tan pronto como pudieran. Esas palabras le conmovieron más de lo que pudiera haber creído. Finalmente se decidió por darle un beso en el que descargó todas sus emociones. Esperaba que lo entendiera, porque dudaba que su garganta estuviera lista para hablar. Todo estaría bien. Ellos estarían bien, lo superarían juntos.

Ese idílico momento se rompió con el sonido del móvil que le habían dado a Mycroft para sustituir al que estaba empapado. Rápidamente Mycroft contestó pero no dejó de acariciarle ni un momento. Pudo oír a John al otro lado de la línea, Sherlock había salido de quirófano y estaba bien. Le dejarían unas horas en cuidados intensivos y después le subirían a planta. Mycroft le agradeció la información y Greg no esperó a que dijera nada, saltó de la cama (no sin cierto dolor en su trasero) y recogió la ropa que previamente Mycroft había tirado al suelo. Mientras se vestían, Greg no pudo evitar decir:

—Tienes razón. Estamos vivos, superemos lo que ha pasado y empecemos de nuevo. Recuerdo que aún te debo una cita que cancelé hace unos meses, ¿estás libre mañana?

En dos rápidos pasos Mycroft se acercó, le abrazó y le besó fuertemente. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento no podía compararse con nada que hubiera experimentado hasta entonces.

—Yo también te quiero—se rió Greg mientras Mycroft intentaba quitarle la chaqueta del Manchester—, pero tenemos que ir al hospital.

—Sherlock está bien. Solo me dejarían pasar a mí como su familiar más cercano presente pero Sherlock preguntará por John en cuanto despierte y los enfermeros no tendrán más remedio que dejarle pasar. Necesitan tiempo a solas, su relación es demasiado reciente. No nos necesitarán hasta esta noche.

Era toda una noticia, pero las caricias de Mycroft en su torso le hicieron olvidarlo durante unos momentos.

—¿Esta... noche?—preguntó Greg distraído.

—Mira por la ventana—Greg le hizo caso. Los primeros rayos del sol tintaban el cielo de rosa y algunos pájaros madrugadores empezaban a piar—. Tú también necesitas descansar y yo aún no he tenido suficiente de ti para calmarme.

—Creí que nunca volvería a ver el sol.

No sabía con qué tono lo dijo que Mycroft paró todas las caricias y los besos. Lentamente le llevó hasta la ventana y le abrazó por detrás mientras los dos veían el amanecer. Ese precioso amanecer que Greg sabía que a partir de entonces nunca se cansaría de ver. Mucho menos con Mycroft a su lado. Puso las manos sobre sus brazos y se apoyó contra él, respirando profundamente el aroma a lavanda que aún impregnaba la habitación.

Contra todo pronóstico estaba vivo y en una sólida relación que podía soportar retorcidos crímenes e intentos de asesinato. Aun con todo lo que le había ocurrido, todo lo que había sufrido, los disgustos que le debieron quitar años de vida, aun así, no se arrepentía de nada. Porque cada cosa, por pequeña que fuera, desde que conoció a Diventare, desde que se chocó con Mycroft por primera vez en Scotland Yard, le llevó a ese preciso momento en el que no podía ser más feliz.

Y entonces supo con certeza que verdaderamente el universo no deja nada al azar.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Muchísimas gracias a todos por esperar tantísimo tiempo (en FFnet, no aquí), por todas las muestras de apoyo y presiones de los últimos años y desde que empecé a publicar el fic. He estado tanto tiempo pensando en esta historia que ahora que la he terminado me siento triste y vacía. Pero bueno, eso se soluciona con otro longfic y haciendo muchas copias de seguridad xD.
> 
> Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que aun a pesar de lo enrevesado que puede llegar a ser en algunos puntos lo hayáis pasado bien y os haya sacado alguna que otra sonrisa, eso es lo importante. Para mí esto ha sido un largo viaje y me alegro de haberlo compartido con vosotros. Es el primer fic que publiqué, el primero que escribí y siempre va a estar en un rinconcito especial de mi corazón. ¡Pero no es un adiós! Tengo más fics en mente (de otros fandoms también) y además me podéis encontrar en Facebook con este nombre, el de mi cuenta. Me encantaría que os pasaseis por allí y si queréis una solicitud de amistad, estoy más que encantada.
> 
> ¡Un beso muuuuuy grande y hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
